Kokoro no Mori - Heart of the forest
by otakufairy
Summary: I was born into this world too wise and too broken. But that didn't prepare me for what my new life would entail. I don't think anything could. Prologue has been rewritten to better reflect the story.
1. Prologue

**Read the prologue before commenting on the title. Prologue rewritten 11/08/2016**

* * *

 **Prologue: When it all began**

I was born into this world too wise and too broken. I left an unfinished life behind me and was thrown into a world that I thought was merely a story. I remember that life I left unfinished, the smiles of those who I loved and who loved me. I remember the story I was told of this world and its future however I did not know how much my existence would change that story I thought I knew.

I believed in reincarnation and that other worlds existed beyond my old one. But still I never expected that I would be reborn here. I never expected that I would remember who I once was and the life I lived before this. For the first while it felt like a dream, an illusion that would shatter if I changed a single thing. I didn't think it was real and honestly would you think any differently if you were me.

When I came into this world I remember being cold. I couldn't see the world around me properly yet or understand the words spoken around me. I remember the scent of lilacs and the comfort of a woman's arms. But is not what marks the start of my story.

Nor does it start with tragedy and violence. Blood, smoke and screams were what introduced me to this world. The family I was born into was one I would never know for they were slaughtered before I could even see their faces. A woman I would never know gave her life to protect me, a child she would never see grow.

Laid in the olden roots of a tree, I was left alone in this world. I wanted to cry out at how cruel it was of fate to give me a new life only to rip it away. I didn't though, crying would not save me. More likely it would have doomed me.

Whether the event that happened next was a greater cruelty or an act of benevolent grace on fate's part, I will let you decide.

I was found and taken into the arms of another woman. She did not smell like lilacs, but of medicine, flowers and dogs. She fought against the other three for the sake of my survival. One smelt of curry, sweat and spandex, the others of paper. There were three dogs as well, one of them had been the one to find me.

They woman, whose face and name I did not know and her dogs took me in and brought me to their den. There I was placed in the arms of the woman who, even though she did not give birth to me, became my mother.

Then as a tiny hand grasped my own I found something I did not know I had lost. I had gained a new family just as quickly I had lost one. The moment when that tiny hand grasped mine was the start of my story.

This story did not start with my death. It did not start with my birth. It did not start with violence. It did not start with tragedy. It started with a small little boy and a small little girl clasping hands. A story of secrets lost in time, of a girl with eyes too wise and of a pair of twins reunited once more other after being apart for a thousand lifetimes began to unfold.

This is the story about the mystery of a forest of a heart and the heart of a forest. This is one of the tales of the Kokoro no Mori. The story of the heart of the forest.

Being born so wise and so broken didn't prepare for what my new life would entail. I don't think anything could.


	2. Chapter 1: fate is a cruel mistress

Hello readers

I told you I would update soon. I have a few chapters ready for this already so I will be able to do updates pretty quickly. Once again thanks for reading.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but my OC is my own creation.

Beta'd by Dulemina

Chapter 1: Fate is a cruel mistress

I don't know why fate hates me so much or how I could be so blind.

Wait I'm a newborn so yeah I was pretty much blind up until now.

I have finally been able to make out people's faces so I must be around a month old now.

Hmmm I thought more time than that had passed, I guess not.

The first thing, well the first things I noticed were:

One, the giant red fang like markings on my adoptive mother's and sister's, I am _guessing_ , cheeks.

The second is the Konoha shinobi head bands.

My first thought is: I AM IN THE FUCKING NARUTO UNIVERSE!

My second: this is both scary and awesome.

Then I realise just who my new adoptive family is.

I have been adopted by the Inuzukas.

Hana was the one who found me and Tsume took me in apparently.

But that means that the little boy next to me is Kiba.

I don't know whether or not fate hates me or not. But one thing is for sure, I will have to fight a lot harder for my life this time around. Being taken in by the Inuzukas is probably one of the best things that could happen, at least it gives me a fighting chance.

But what am I going to do, I am obviously too late to change a lot of the stuff that has already been screwed up in the Naruto story so far.

I also can't really accurately predict the future based on what I know from my past life either.

My existence has already thrown the story that I know for a loop.

Kiba is the main character's classmate, a member of the Rookie nine. Teammate of Hinata, Naruto's love interest and future wife.

There is _no way_ my existence as Kiba's sister isn't going to change something.

Just like everyone else, I can't predict this world's future. The only thing I can do is prepare for the worst and try not to throw things off too much.

The last thing I would want to do is screw this world over, I love the story of Naruto and I honestly can't bring myself to change it too much.

OH sweet chocolate flavoured pockey! I am basically going to be this Universe's Shikako.

That was actually a really good story. I'll definitely have to see if I can start mastering seals.

Medical ninjutsu is also going to be a must, but seeing as my big sis, Hana-nee I guess, is a medic, that might not be too much of a problem.

Hmm, I may not be able to do anything physically, but mentally I can plan and start figuring out what kind of shinobi I want to become.

I might also aim for taking Sakura's place on team seven like Shikako did in dreaming of sunshine by silver queen.

Yes I know that she became awesome in shippūden. To be honest, I actually really liked her character, she was realistic.

But her position is the most logical one for me to take, I can't take Hinata's place, they probably wouldn't put me and Kiba on the same team anyway.

I also can't break up Ino-Shika-Chōu, those teams are just too effective and important in the story line.

Besides being by Naruto's side will allow me to see just how much the storyline changes. It will also help me change things if I need to, which I most probably will.

It is going to be dangerous. Naruto is a jinchūriki and no matter what happens, he is still going to be a target.

I am going to be too young to stop Itachi and I can't prevent the Akatsuki from forming either.

That would just be a bad thing, besides they were originally a resistance group and by now Obito is already long gone and I can't change that.

Kushina and Minato are already dead or will be and so there is nothing I can do about that either.

Sauske's defection is the only thing I can really change.

I also won't be able to stop the Third Hokage's death.

I might be able to save Haku and Zabuza though. But as much as I hate to admit it, maybe I shouldn't, their deaths mark a very important milestone for two main characters.

Like I said all I can do is prepare for the worst and decide what kind of kunoichi I want to be.

First off, what kind of weapon do I want to use. A sword, Kusarigama, maybe a set of Sais?

Huh, I never thought my extensive knowledge of medieval weaponry would come in handy.

Let's see, if I get on Team Seven then that means I would have Sasuke, who uses shuriken, ninjutsu and taijutsu a lot and possess his family's blood limit, the sharingan. He tends to be either a close range or long ranged fighter in my opinion.

Then there is Naruto, he tends to overwhelm his enemies using his shadow clones and is definitely a close ranged fighter. Though if he could be taught more jutsu then he could be well rounded as well.

Kakashi is just overwhelmingly well rounded. But all in all, my desired teammates are all close ranged fighters.

Plus I have to take into account that I am an Inuzuka, maybe not by birth but still. I have a feeling that most people don't know that I am not actually related to Kiba, they could be trying to pass us off as twins.

Which would work in this life time. It was strange seeing my eyes for the first time in this life. Instead of the greyish green blue from my last life, my eyes are a wide pair of brown ones with a canine like pupil.

So I actually do look like an Inuzuka.

Though judging by this, I think my eye sight maybe developing either slower than what is considered to be normal, or faster it really depends.

Babies' usually can't distinguish colours till they're three or four months old and a person's eyesight doesn't fully develop until they are three to five years old.

Then again I think I may have been unknowingly using chakra to enhance my eyesight due to my impatience to be able to properly see the world around me. But if that is true then that means I can focus on sharping my senses already.

Back to what I was thinking of earlier, I will most likely learn the Inuzuka fighting style, which is taijutsu based. That also means I will get a cute little canine companion to work with as well.

But what type of weapon could I use. Maybe I should go for something midrange, that way I can still use taijutsu but also be able to keep my distance, I do want to be a medic after all.

But I don't want to pick something fancy, I want my weapon of choice to be something that I can improvise with and recreate easily in case it gets broken.

I got it, a spear. Yep a plain old pointy rock on a stick.

But in all honesty, spears are actually great weapons. One that I haven't really seen be used a lot in Naruto.

In my previous world, the Germanic tribes took out ten percent of the roman legion using spears, slingshots, clubs and javelins, back in 7 AD.

Spears are something I can easily make if one is broken, all I'd need to do is tie a kunai to a long stick. A spear would extend my reach, and can be used defensively and to take down an enemy in non-fatal ways. This is due to the fact that it can also double as a staff or in case of emergencies be used as a javelin and thrown.

It might also be a good idea to learn how to use a slingshot at an early age in order to get use to using a long ranged weapon and to work on my aim. Luckily I know how to make one.

Something tells me my weapon knowledge is going to come in handy and my love for reading as well.

Ha, at this rate I am going to be labelled a genius at least compared to my brother. I kind of feel bad for Kiba though.

I am actually looking forward to this, yep I am definitely crazy.

~o~

Tune in again tomorrow for the next chapter of Kokoro no Mori - Heart of the Forest

But for now have some Pockey as a reward for giving the first chapter a chance!


	3. Chapter 2:How to be labeled a genius 1

Hello once again people of the internet. Welcome back to Kokoro no Mori- heart of the forest. Thanks to all those who have faved/followed this story, all of you get to have three sticks of Pocky . Now please enjoy the show.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! Nor do I own any of its charecters. I do however own Kokoro and a some pockey for people who follow, favourite and review!

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 2: How to become a child genius, part one: Chakra

Beta'd by Dulemina

I must be about eighteen months old by now, so I should probably start learning to talk.

It's strange to be able to learn a new language so quickly and so easily. I never was able to learn French in my past life. Yet, in this one, I am ready to start understanding Japanese.

Well here goes nothing. I just hope that my vocal cords are ready for it.

Kaa-san is currently watching me and Kiba-nii play with Kuro-kun and the Triplets.

People do indeed believe that I am kaa-san's biological and youngest daughter, making me Kiba-nii's twin little sister.

Though even if I knew the truth, they didn't know that.

I have also learned what my name is; Inuzuka Kokoro but people call me Koko for short.

Soon nee-chan enters the room and the moment I have waited for has arrived.

Slowly I make my way over to kaa-san.

"Koko what is it, you have your brother to play with so why are you coming to me," Kaa-san grunts slightly irritated as Kiba-nii has been driving her up the wall all day.

Hana-nee chuckles a bit at Kaa-sans typically gruff behaviour.

I grab onto Kaa-san's pant leg, an action that she responds to with a sigh, but she picks me up off the floor anyway so that I am sitting in her lap facing her.

"You may be the quiet one," Kaa-san says with a smirk, "but I just know that you're going to be just as much trouble as your brother."

I respond by placing my hands on her red facial markings that I now know are definitely tattoos.

It really hurt getting them on my face. Like seriously who tattoos an infant. But I have a feeling that there is more to these tattoos than it seems.

There had to be a reason why all of my pack included their blood in the ink.

Perhaps they are a form of seal or a way for my clan to tell when a pup is in danger.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at my mom with the cutest face I could muster and opened my mouth, happily exclaiming my first word.

"Kaa-san!"

Everyone freezes and stares at me, their eyes opened wide in shock. The room goes dead silent really quick.

Then Kuro-kun breaks the silence with a chuckle, "You hear that Tsume, your youngest pup is only eleven months old and already talking.

 _Oops.. Guess I misjudged the timing_.

Kaa-san laughs and ruffles my sparse bit of hair, "See I told you, she is going to be nothing but trouble."

~o~

It takes a while but slowly I learn to talk somewhat fluently.

It is a new language after all so I am pretty pleased with my progress, besides when you're a kid, your little mispronunciation mistakes are deemed cute.

Kiba is also talking now but he is still a bit behind me.

Today is the day that I decided that I am finally ready tackling the next language hurdle, as well as the second physical one.

I have long passed the milestone of crawling and teething is a pain in the ass.

I have given up on trying to measure myself by normal standards. I want to get out there and start doing things! I am driving myself batty with all the plans and strategies I have come up with for the future.

I need to do something now.

So I reach up to one of the triplets, and pull myself up, anchoring my hands in his rough yet soft fur.

Soon I find myself standing, I turn my head to the right, where my siblings are in the kitchen. I can smell the delicious food Hana-nee is cooking. It smells heavenly! I can't wait to be able to eat solid food again.

At this rate I am going to end up giving Chōuji a run for his money.

I lock eyes with Kiba-nii who is sitting on the floor and looking at me suspiciously.

I take my first step, letting go of the comforting grey fur.

Kiba-nii is looking at me in what could be either, confusion or awe, maybe both.

"Koko-nee?"

It's definitely confusion.

As I take yet another adventurous step, Nee-chan turns to look at me. Kaa-san isn't home. She's out on a mission but is going to be home soon. It's obvious because Nee-chan is cooking a lot of food that me and Kiba can't really eat yet.

I take another, then another.

Both my siblings are looking at me in awe now.

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

I feel my legs wobble, but I won't let myself fall.

Somehow I manage to focus my chakra into my legs and feet, using it to strengthen my legs and keep myself balanced.

"KOKO!" Oh, Kaa-san is back from her mission. I try not to wince at her tone and focus on moving instead.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.

Suddenly I feel exhausted.

Oh right chakra exhaustion, that's probably it.

Sixteen…

Seventeen.

Eighteen!

I wrap my tiny arms around Hana-nee's legs.

"Look nee-chan, I am closer to becoming a kunoichi, like you and kaa-san." I say as my grip slips, nee-chan just barely saving me from a face plant.

"Koko!" my whole family exclaims with worry.

Soon I feel this warm fuzzy feeling, I look up and see that nee-chans hands are glowing.

Her face quickly becomes a four way battle ground between confusion, curiosity, worry and pride.

"Hana, what's wrong!" Kaa-san demands with worry lacing her growl.

"I don't know whether this could be seen as wrong," Nee-chan says as pride wins the battle," but our little pup is facing the consequences of using too much chakra."

"Chakra exhaustion," Kaa-san frowns, "are you sure."

"Positive," Nee-chan says as she starts to put the pieces together, "kaa-san was right, you're turning out to be just as much trouble as Kiba."

" **What's chakra?** " me and Kiba-nii ask at the same time. Maybe we really are twins.

"Chakra is the thing that all living things have," Nee-chan recites like a proper medic "it is the combination of spiritual and physical energy."

"It is what ninja use to preform jutsu," Kaa-san states seamlessly following up nee-chan without missing a beat, "if you use too much chakra then you will die, since it is basically your life essence."

"In all honesty though, Kokoro, you shouldn't be able to use chakra," Hana-nee says once Kaa-san has finished.

"Kaa-san," I ask innocently like I already know the answer to my next question, "Can chakra be used to enhance the senses? Is that why our clansmen have such amazing senses of smell?"

"Yes, that is partially the reason behind our clan's notorious sense of smell," Kaa-san says looking at me curiously, "why are you asking Koko?"

"Well" I say, trying not to melt under the intense gaze of my family, canines included, "I think I may have been doing that, I mean when I really want to hear the birds singing outside, or look at a cool insect or a plant that is really small, I… I kind of focus everything into the sense that I am using."

Everyone seems quite stunned, so I just keep rambling on like an idiot.

"Like that day when Kiba-nee and I got into the spices and couldn't smell anything for the rest of the day. I wanted to tell the triplets apart, but they looked so alike so I kind of focused on my sense of touch and was able to tell them apart by the textures of their fur." I said while kaa-san's and nee-san's expressions get more shocked and I start thinking that maybe I should stop.

"They all feel different if you focus on them carefully, I can also tell plants and soils apart using it as well. Though the other senses could do that to."

Oh dear Kami-sama why can't I just shut my mouth.

"But it's sometimes good to have a way to double check to make sure I got it right. A mistake can end a kunoichi's life so it is better to be safe than sorry." I finish as I curl up into a little ball and make myself as tiny as possible.

"It seems like we have a little prodigy on our hands," Kuro-kun laughs, "you're going to be quite the trouble maker. Dead set on being a kunoichi like that, Tsume might just be able to enrol you into the academy early."

"NO!" Kiba-nii exclaims as he wraps his arms around me protectively. "I won't let you, I need to be with Koko-nee to keep her safe."

"I agree with, Kiba-nii," I exclaim not wanting to leave the comfort of my brother's side so soon, "I need to be with Kiba-nii to keep him out of trouble."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Kiba says with obvious annoyance.

"That you always get into trouble with your stupid ideas." I reply calmly, yet still childishly.

"They aren't stupid!" Kiba retorts back

"Yes they are."

"No they're not!"

"They are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"They can't not be."

"They can be"

"You realise that you just admitted that they are sometimes stupid right?" I say raising an eyebrow at my brother.

"All right you two," Kaa-san says with a chuckle as she picks us both up, "I think it's nap time."

"But," Kiba says.

"Kaa-san" I follow up with a whine.

" **We don't wanna!** " we finish in unison

"You're both trouble." Kaa-san says with a sigh, to which me and my siblings giggle.

~o~

* * *

Thanks for reading tune in again tomorrow for another chapter :)

Next time, Koko finds something interesting, Kiba gets in trouble and Hana wishes that they had just stayed at home.


	4. Chapter 3: How to be labeled a genius 2

Hello you loveable people. First off you are all awesome, second off, here's some pockey for everyone. Thanks to all those who have favorited/reviewed and especially followed. It's nice to know that people are eager for the next chapter. Makes my fingers itch to write the next few chapters. I am currently working on finishing chapter six. I am writing a few chapters ahead due to the fact that exams and culminatings are starting soon. I know I said that reviews aren't mandatory to fuel my writing but I would like some feedback so that I can improve.

I don't own Kiba, Hana or Naruto but Koko is mine.

Beta'd by Dulemina

Chapter 3: how to become a child genius, part two: literature

Three years have passed since the whole chakra and walking incident, nee-chan and kaa-san have started watching me carefully so that I don't end up collapsing from chakra exhaustion. I still manage to give them a scare from time to time and Kiba-nii is frustrated that he can't seem to get the hang of using chakra.

He isn't really able to focus, then again, I can't focus on anything that I'm not interested in, but like a lot of things in the Naruto world, chakra interests me.

But there is another thing, something I have been working very hard to learn. Words, as in letters.

The second language barrier that I have to face and this one is a bit more complicated, there are so many characters and different writing styles that in all honesty, it's like learning more than one language, but it is for a good cause so I'm not giving up.

In my past life, I loved to read and I don't think that is going to change in this one.

I think I am finally ready to start reading, nee-san has been reading to me and Kiba-nii, well mainly me, Kiba-nii can't sit still long enough.

My brother is an hyperactive idiot, a strong hyperactive idiot, but an hyperactive idiot all the same.

Sure I 'd love to be able to play outside with all the other kids, but the interaction of reading with someone older than you is how you learn to read, it's the catalyst needed to form the association with the verbal form and physical form of a word.

The truth is, you can't teach yourself how to read from scratch, you need someone to start associating spoken words with the corresponding picture, in the end that is all that words are, pictures, but we give them meaning and that meaning connects to something visually most of the time.

How do you learn to identify a duck? Someone points to the duck and says duck.

That's called word association, I do believe.

The next step is to associate that verbal word with a picture, a word, that is how people learn to communicate.

Besides, reading is one of the most essential things in order for a person to learn. Once you know how to read, you can theoretically learn how to do anything else. Reading is a gate way to greater knowledge. Okay my thoughts are rambling again.

What was I doing? Oh right looking for something to read. I don't have a lot of time to do so, I'm not supposed to be in the room where the scrolls and important documents are kept.

Nee-chan is busy making sure Kiba-Nii stays out of trouble, she can't afford to have him getting into stuff while we are at the clinic. Which I had to beg Nee-chan to bring us to. Kiba-nii begged too, but he wanted to play with the puppies, I wanted to see Nee-chan use her medical ninjutsu.

What can I say, I am a visual learner. That hasn't changed. Reading and observation are both visual forms of learning. Hence my determination when it comes to learning to read and finding something to read.

Doing things and developing muscle memory is kinesthetic.

Listening to the same thing being repeated over and over again by someone else is auditory.

Yes, there is a difference between you repeating the same thing to yourself and someone else repeating it. By repeating it yourself, you are not just hearing it, but physically moving and associating what you are saying, by reading out loud to yourself, you combine all three. This also goes for writing down notes while repeating what you are hearing. Those are the two best ways to ensure you remember things with swift efficiency.

Oh look a beginner's basics medical scroll.

Let's see: the nature of Yin chakra and Yang Chakra as it applies to the medical field.

" _Yin chakra is the dark chakra or spiritual chakra it is the energy that governs the imagination. It is used on its own for most medical ninjutsu, Yang chakra or light chakra can also be used. However it is one or the other, both are rarely used at once."_

"KIBA!" Nee-chan yells, meaning my brother has gotten himself into trouble, again.

" _Separating yin and yang chakra can be difficult for some. It is also hard for people to be able to use both Yin and Yang chakra separately. Most people can use only one of the two for medical ninjutsu, however-"_

"Hey sis you have ta-"Kiba-nii says cutting his sentence off right in the middle. "What are you doing?"

"Reading and staying out of trouble," I respond coolly, "unlike a certain idiot."

"Kiba there you are! What- Koko what are you doing?" Nee-chan ask switching from being angry at Kiba-nii to being curious about my activities

"She said she is reading." Kiba-nii states the obvious, again. Why is everyone asking me a question to which there is an obvious answer to?

"I can see that Kiba," Nee-chan says exasperatedly, "I was asking about what she is reading."

"Oh, it is a basic medical scroll on the applications of yin and yang chakra to form medical ninjutsu," I say as I continue to read the scroll, "However it is so far only informative and theoretical stuff as far as I am able to tell, I think that the information on how to separate, generate and yin and yang chakra would be on a different or even multiple other scrolls."

"Yes, but aren't you a bit young to be reading such serious stuff," Nee-chan says gently, "you're five years old and both you and Kiba are already practicing your chakra control. You're working a lot harder than most kids already. Wouldn't you rather go out and play with your brother and the puppies?"

"I know but I like reading and this stuff is really interesting." I say looking up at her and giving her a wide, slightly fanged smile. "Besides I want to become a great medical-nin like my nee-chan so I have to work hard. If I work hard maybe one day I'll be able to become a great kunoichi and medic like you and Tsunade-hime."

"With that kind of fire in you I'm sure you will," Nee-chan says with a wide smile, "and Kiba will be one of the strongest, most skilled tracker the village has ever seen."

"Yeah you're right, maybe I should start learning medical ninjutsu as well," Kiba states with very loud enthusiasm, "that way we can both help out nee-chan with the clinic when we are older."

Oh shit! Did I just change something by accident?!

I don't remember Kiba being interested in medical ninjutsu. Then again Hinata had to fight to learn any form of medical ninjutsu due to her family. Maybe ensuring that Team Eight has a medic would be a good thing.

At least that way I wouldn't have to worry about Kiba-nii and Akamaru when they go on missions.

I haven't met any of my brother's future team mates yet, let alone my own. Which is kind of surprising, considering the fact that we are all kids the same age.

Then again I have been a bit anti-social in this life.

But I have good reasons to, I don't want to risk changing the characters so early on.

Plus, I usually play with Kiba-nii, Kuro-kun and the Hiamaru brothers, plus all the other dogs in the compound when I want to. Anymore social interaction would be a distraction. For now my pack is all I need, my pack is safety, my pack is home.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't really want to become a medic, medics aren't allowed to fight where the action is." I had a feeling Kiba-nii would say that.

"For once you have a point Kiba-nii," I say, oh dear, I hope this doesn't hurt nee-chan's feelings, "I don't really want to be designated as a medic-nin either, I still want to fight in order to protect those I care about. But that is also why I want to learn medical ninjutsu, because all the strength in the world won't save you if there is a sword severing your spine. You shouldn't have to be a medic to learn medical ninjutsu. If even just a few shinobi were to learn medical ninjutsu but not specialise in it then I think a lot of lives would be spared."

I made sure to use the analogy that nee-chan always used when she explained or told us about her reasons for becoming a medical-nin, a question with a thousand reasons to ask it, and one simple answer for it. Inuzuka's like things like that. Facing an enemy nin? Attack him. Hungry? Eat food. Simple questions, straight to the point answers.

Guess it comes from our brash nature, or perhaps it's the cause of it.

"You are way too serious," Nee-chan's up to something, suddenly she body flickers behind me and I find myself being tickled mercilessly, "for a five-year-old."

"Hey we're almost six you know!" Kiba exclaims for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, heehe, it's hehe, already heehee, the hee, middle hee of May heehe", I say trying my best not to giggle. Which was hard when your big sis is tickling you and the Hiamaru brothers have joined in. "Now stop heehe, tickling hehe, me! Kiba-nii hehe, help!"

"I've got your back Koko-nee." Kiba states boldly before jumping into the fray. Pretty soon we are all rolling around on the floor, laughing like a bunch of lunatics.

I adore my pack, it is my family, my home, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

~o~

I may not post the next chapter tomorrow. It depends on how much farther ahead I get in writing this. If I get enough follows then I will definitely post the next chapter tomorrow.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori, two new characters are introduced. One is a familiar face, the other a new one. Who could these two mysterious figures be? Tune in next time to find out.

Pockey for those who can guess who the familiar one is. Another if you can guess the importance of the brand new one.


	5. Chapter 4: the twins Akamaru and Aoko

Hello reders and welcome back to Kokoro no mori. just so you know, I am working on some artwork for this series now. I will post a link to my devianart page on my profile when I upload it. Wow 28 follows and fourteen favourites, you guys are awesome. You guys definitely deserve another up date and a box of Pockey each so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Aōko and Koko however are my own creations

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 4: The twin hounds Akamaru and Aōko

It is July 7th and for once I am just as excited and rambunctious as my brother, it is our sixth birthday and I have to let myself be a kid sometimes.

"It's" I shout as me and Kiba run in a continuous circle outside, where kaa-san and nee-chan are holding our celebratory picnic.

"Our," Kiba picks up where I left off. Our thought process synced.

" **Birthday!** " we shout in unison.

"All right you two, settle down," Kaa-san demands, she is scary when she does that, "there are two very special people that I want you to meet."

Me and Kiba turn to look at each other, confused.

"Koko, Kiba meet your new partners, her name is Aōko and his is Akamaru," Kaa-chan says revealing two adorably nearly identical puppies. "From now on, Aōko will be your partner, Koko and Akamaru will be yours, Kiba."

Wait. Kiba and Akamaru weren't introduced on their birthday, were they? Maybe they were and it wasn't mentioned. Then again, if something were to have changed this early on it would probably only affect Kiba since he is the one I am most involved with.

"Hey, there Akamaru, I just know we're-"I try not to laugh as Kiba is cut-off midsentence by Akamaru urinating on him.

"I think he likes you." I say cheekily causing everyone to laugh at Kiba's expense. Well at least _that_ detail wasn't altered. "Hey there Aōko, I'm glad to meet you, I'm sorry about my brother he's well, _my brother_."

Aōko yips in response obviously understanding and amused.

"Hey!" Kiba shouts and Akamaru barks, both obviously annoyed.

I just giggle and Aōko yips happily.

"Take good care of each other and that goes for all four of you. Usually Inuzuka ninken are male, however, I made an exception seeing as how fitting the circumstances were, Akamaru is Aōko's twin and older brother, just like you are Koko's twin and older brother." Kaa-san says very strictly.

"Next year the four of you will be attending the academy for your first year in order to become the very best ninken, shinobi and kunoichi to ever hail from our clan." All four of our new quartet straightened at the declaration of such high expectations.

"Well then we have some pretty big shoes to fill, following in yours and nee-chan's footsteps, kaa-san." I enthuse with a smile. Kiba-nii's face is a mirror image of mine and both our ninken yip enthusiastically.

~o~

* * *

After that the four of us were _completely_ inseparable. Now whenever Kiba got in trouble, I also got in four of us have already earned a pretty impressive sounding title around the clan compound as a result.

The devilish dual twin duo.

All four of us agree that it has a nice ring to it. We accept our new title with pride whenever we hear it.

Over time my brother and I have become a bit easier to tell apart since Kiba-nii is starting to look a lot more like Kaa-san.

He seems to be growing more feral every day.

Me, well, I look like Nee-chan. Instead of the feral eyes mom and Kiba have, I have larger somewhat softer ones.

But I am still more feral looking compared to her. My hair is a messy tangle of black that everyone has given up trying to tame. It has grown long enough to reach the middle of my back now.

Mom wants me to cut it but I refuse. I like how it makes me look like I have a spikey cape on. It also helps people tell me and Kiba apart.

Both Kaa-san and Nee-chan are gone more often now that we are considered mature enough to take care of ourselves by our whole clan.

Speaking of the clan, most of them absolutely adore me and are astounded by the sheer potential and enthusiasm me and Kiba have shown.

Me more potential and Kiba more enthusiasm.

Slowly I realise that time is already passing by quickly and spring has already arrived, the sixth spring that I have seen in Konoha.

I still rarely leave the compound. I'm too afraid of altering things. But my clansmen see it as anti-social, a trait that Inuzukas rarely have.

Though I have noticed one thing, no one mentions tou-san, not even nee-chan. Me and Kiba-nii are too terrified to ask anyone about it though.

I'm not the most energetic Inuzuka, much like Nee-chan was. The fact that people compare me to her constantly is something that I am more proud of than annoyed by.

However as spring started to take hold again, I realised that the four of us had neglected our training. Kiba spent most of his time playing with Akamaru while me and Aōko stayed inside or spent our time memorising the scents of plants that were either A; edible, B: had medical properties, C: were poisonous or D: could be used and condoned with other plants to make poisons.

Sitting here under the stars in the front yard and actually taking a break. My thoughts start to wander. I have gotten so caught up in the more knowledge based aspects of shinobi skills that I have ignored the more physical oriented aspects like taijutsu and ninjutsu. Though, I seem to have a talent for genjutsu not that I would admit it. Me and Kiba mostly use my talents to get into trouble anyway.

I have never even performed a proper jutsu. Wait that makes me almost as bad as Kiba-nii!

"Kiba-nii" I inquire quietly and get a lazy 'hmm' in response, "shouldn't we start asking kaa-san and nee-chan to start teaching us the clan techniques soon."

"Yeah," Kiba replies lazily, "I have been thinking about that too, we're going to be joining the academy soon and we both don't want to be left behind."

"We will ask them when they get back then." I say and all I get is a nod in response.

Stimulating my sensory nerves along my back, I take in the warmth of my brother as we sit back to back. I can't help smile at the forms of Aōko and Akamaru as they lay curled up together, back to back as well, beside me and my brother.

"Hey Kokoro,"

"Hmm"

"Even when we go to the academy," I can tell that this is one of the rare moments when my brother is actually still and focused, something he only ever seems to be able to accomplish when we are sitting together like this. "We're still going to have each other's backs right, nothing is going to change."

"Kiba, we're twins and that isn't ever going to change," I reply softly, reaching around to grab my brothers hand. "nothing is ever going to change that, no matter how far away we are from each other, no matter how dire the situation, even if the heavens came crashing down onto us this very moment. We will never be truly apart, our souls will always be intertwined."

"Right," Kiba replies seriously as he clutches my hand tighter, "and sis, if anyone at the academy even dares to lay a finger on you or Aōko, they will be dealing with both of us."

I grin, "You're going to be one of those overprotective brothers, aren't you?"

"Damn straight," Kiba answers back, I can just tell that he has an identical grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you four be in bed by now?" a gruff voice calls from across the front yard.

" **Kaa-san, when did you get back!** " We exclaim in unison as Aōko and Akamaru yip and run off to play with Kuro-kun.

"A few minutes ago," she says with a feral smirk, "now get to bed you four, your clan training starts bright and early tomorrow."

" **You heard that kaa-san!"** Kiba and me exclaim as we jump up in unison. I have long since stopped thinking of myself as being Kiba's adopted sister.

We're twins even if we aren't blood related, fuck anyone who says otherwise.

Not that anyone seems to know the truth of my origins. People believe that I was born here, since only nee-chan was allowed to be around when Kiba was born.

No one, not even our clansmen know. Then again, I shouldn't be able to remember that.

Kaa-san and Kuro-kun just chuckle in response to our theatrical behaviour. A mirrored grin takes over both me and my twin's faces.

~o~

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kaa-san finally managed to get me and my brother to bed, but only after a lot of arguing and rough housing.

Kiba-nii and Akamaru flat out refused to sleep in a separate bed from their twin sisters.

Both the boys were asleep and snoring. Which I was used to by now. It was actually calming since the sound was so familiar. I swear, every Inuzuka and their partner or in some cases partners, snore. I think I even snore.

But even still, I can't seem to sleep.

My brain is on hyper drive, thinking about how inattentive I have been when it comes to the world around me, but at the same time, I am constantly hyper aware of _everything._

Trying to asses everything around me. I haven't really stopped to enjoy the fact that I am where I am. Most fans would kill to be in my position. Heck, I would have killed to be in this position in my past life.

I am living in the Naruto universe for crying out loud. But I have been so caught up in the danger of it that I have forgotten to see the beauty of it. In doing so I have let what little childhood shinobi have, pass me by.

I barely remember the childhood I had in my past life. It is the most distant thing I have mentally.

Thankfully, I was a lifelong fan of Naruto. Still am. Maybe this is my own personal fangirl heaven, maybe that is why fate put me here.

Could that be the way heaven works?

If you have a lot of good karma when you die, then you get put into the world that you see as the most extraordinary.

But if you have bad karma, you get put into a world you see as hellish.

That might explain why I am here. The Naruto world was like a hellish fantasy in my eyes. I was morally neutral in my past life. So I got a bitter sweet new life when I was reborn.

But knowing that it is possible to be reincarnated, lets go another thought process. Blood ties. Yes, they seem important, but I have always been more of a nurture over nature person. So I don't believe blood is necessary to be family.

Combining that with my knowledge of reincarnation and my belief on how the soul works, I think it is entirely possible to be born twins, without physically being born at the same time or from the same womb.

I think that when you combine being both a twin by soul and by birth, that is when you get those special connections.

But even so, even if Kiba and I weren't physically twins. We were still twins through both mind and soul.

Me, Kiba, Akamaru and Aōko. All four of us are a special form of soulmate. I don't believe that sappy crap that your soulmate is the love of your life.

No, we have many soul mates, souls that we encounter often as they cycle of reincarnation goes on into infinity. That is why people are naturally drawn to each other when there is no way to explain it.

Why you feel like you've known someone your whole life, but only just met them.

I believe that people feel like that because they have met before, just not in their current life. You don't remember them, but your soul does.

I am almost certain that I have met all of my family, all of my clan, at least once before. Some more than others.

But Kiba, I am certain that our souls have encountered each other the most. With Aōko and Akamaru following close behind.

I have a feeling that when our souls meet in a life, that the four of us are always together.

So starting tomorrow, I am going to strive to not just to survive in this world, but live in it to my very fullest. With the path that I have chosen in this life, I have to. A shinobi is not guaranteed a long life, so I have to make the most of it while I can.

But even so, I won't just fall onto death's blade without a good fight.

Oh you can bet, that I am going to raise hell before I go. I am going to bare my fangs and claw the poor Shinigami that comes for my soul in this life to bits before I go. _I will not die without a fight._

~o~

* * *

Dark dust 27: I am not going to disclose what the future paring will be, if there even is one. I'm not telling. But you can expect Kokoro to have plenty of ship tease with multiple characters so keep your shipping goggles handy. Naruto may or may not be one of them. You'll just have to wait and see.

I won't be able to update tomorrow, I haves large amount of culminating assignments I have to work on. I will update sometime this weekend though. but that will be the last update for a bit due to exams.

Next time: Clan training begins and anime references are made. How exactly do the Inuzuka create the special bond they have with their partners? Tune in next time to find out.


	6. Chapter 5: soul resonance

Hello again readers. Wow I can't belive that this story has become so popular. I really didn't see that coming. I was going to wiat till the weekend to post this, but seeing all the exictment you guys had for it, I couldn't help myself so here you go

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or soul eater. All I have is a bunch of culminating assignments and upcoming exams.

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter Five: Soul resonance (Wait isn't this the wrong anime for that!)

The next day, kaa-san decided to wake our quartet up before the sun had even risen.

For the record we are not morning people, unlike kaa-san. So none of us were very happy.

" **Kaaa-saaan!"** we whined in unison.

"You two said that you wanted to learn the clan technique so get your lazy asses out of bed _." Really kaa-san_ , I mentally said in my mind. _Do you have to be that loud?_

Kaa-san growls and all four of us get our butts out of bed and start getting ready. Then I notice two neatly folded piles of clothes. I poke my brother to get his attention and point them out to him. Kaa-san and Kuro-kun have wide grins when they see the joy and excitement that takes over me and Kiba.

The clothes were proper ninja attire. Black Shinobi sandals, mesh undershirts, dark grey pants and a pair of matching grey jackets.

Without warning both of us tackle our mother into a hug and proceed to repeatedly thank her. Both me and Kiba had been begging her for proper shinobi clothing, and Kiba had even taken to using it as an excuse not to train.

Though he does have a point, it is kind of hard to train without the proper attire. But I don't remember Kiba's appearance being anything like this when he was a child.

Then again it would make sense for a mother to dress her twins up in matching outfits while they're still young. Shinobi clothing is the only clothing style that Kiba and I can agree on.

"Alright, alright, you're welcome," Kaa-san chuckles, "you two have been working pretty hard and have shown a keen sense of determination. Your bonds with your ninken, not just with each other's ninken, is impressive. These clothes are to reward you for that and hopefully you will use them for their intended purposes and _stay out of trouble._ "

Kiba and I nod, both of us still grinning like a couple of cheshire cats surrounded by catnip. There is no doubt that Kiba has actually been working harder since we turned six.

However that might be because I figured out how to turn our training into pranks and games. My personal favourite is the one we play whenever nee-chan is home. The Haimaru brothers hide empty medicine bottles from the clinic all over the compound so that me and my brother have to find them. It sounds easy when you can use your nose to track stuff.

So, I found a way to make it harder. Not only do the Haimaru brothers disguise their scents when hiding the bottles. They also disguise the scent trail of the bottle. We also are both given a different list with up to 25 different medicine types on it. That is twenty five out of 100 medicine types that we use to play this game. Some of those medicines have very similar scents as well which makes it harder.

The maximum timeframe we've been given is 2 hours to find all twenty-five bottles that are on our list. Once the game starts we have to work with our respective partners to not only find the bottles, but to obtain the bottles from very difficult places.

Sometimes we have to negotiate a clansman for a bottle, others we would have to climb a tree to reach. Which is difficult since me and my brother haven't learnt the tree walking technique. A few times we had to steal our bottles while remaining undetected. Which is really hard when you're stealing from people that can identify your scent from miles away.

But that's not all. The person who collects the most bottles doesn't necessarily win.

When the time is up we bring back all the bottles that we found regardless of whether or not we found all the bottles on our list. Once we bring them back, we have to identify what each particular medicine is used for, how it is administered and the proper dosage for each of our respective ninken.

If you get the wrong medicine bottle, you lose one point. If you give the wrong usage for the medicine, you lose a point. If you recite the wrong procedure for administration, you lose a point. If you give the wrong dosage, you lose a point.

So for each bottle you do bring back, you could potentially lose up to four points. But you only earn one point for properly conducting all four tasks.

The team with the highest amount of points win. So far me and Aōko's highest score is -55, Kiba and Akamaru's is -56. We are both competing to see who get a perfect score of 25 first. I truthfully am better at identifying them and diagnosing them than Kiba, but he has an easier time finding them and obtaining them.

The whole clan seems to find the game to be a source of entertainment, especially when someone spots one of our teams trying to obtain a particularly tricky bottle.

Fully dressed in our new attire, me and Kiba race into the kitchen eager to eat breakfast and get to training. Aōko yips happily from atop my head. The smell of beef wafting from the kitchen is probably one of the most heavenly scents in the world both to her and I.

"Yeah I know Aōko I'm starving too," I say as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"Come on Koko, hurry up and eat!" Kiba says, Akamaru barking in agreement from atop his head.

"You're one to talk." I say through a mouth full of food as I lift a piece of meat up for Aōko to eat.

"All of you shut up and eat already," Mum barks "you have ten minutes to finish eating and meet us out side for training."

Three minutes later the food is gone and we are bounding out of the door to the clan training ground. Which is in the center of the compound. The whole compound is actually circular in shape and all of it was based around, not the training ground, but a giant tree. It is one of the legacies of the First Hokage. It is by far, the largest tree I have ever seen, it so large that its branches completely overshadow half of the compound. It's the same kind of tree that makes up the forest of death.

The Inuzuka clan is one of the smaller ones, but we're still pretty renown due to our abilities. We have nowhere near the numbers that the Uchiha and Hyuga boast. We aren't some of the noble families either. We aren't particularly allied with any of those four either. If anything, mom manages to piss off Hiashi every chance she gets.

There are maybe about a hundred or so members of the Inuzuka clan at this point. Two thirds of them are shinobi or are training to be shinobi. The rest are veterinarians, dog breeders or retired shinobi. There are few in the clan that choose to not live the life of a shinobi. Even fewer of those that chose to live the life of a shinobi retire because of old age. More often than not my clansmen either are KIAd or are forced to retire due irreversible injury to themselves or their partners. It is an unspoken rule that we don't speak of the number of suicides that are committed by clansmen that have lost their ninken.

But other than that, the houses in the compound are set in a circular pattern, like ripples in water radiating out after a raindrop hits it. Most are done in a style that is mismatch of what is akin to the modern western style that I knew from my old world and eastern traditional Japanese style. Most of the houses are earthy looking, with dark grey on the outside and wooden accents and support beams.

Then of course you have all the dogs running around constantly. I think me and nee-chan are the only members of the Inuzuka clan that can sit still for extended periods of time. Then again, I tend to fidget a lot when I am reading. So I'm not exactly sitting still.

"Hey, what's the hurry!" a male voice calls out as we race towards the center of the compound.

"Sorry Uncle Ago, but we can't talk right now," I call back, "Kaa-san is starting our clan training today!"

"Well it's about time," Aunt Nodo jokes as we rush past her, "took her long enough."

Finally, we make it to the center of the compound and we aren't even out of breath. Aōko and Akamaru are even running around laps in excitement.

"I said you had ten minutes, not five," Kaa-san jokes as we finish skidding to a stop, "you didn't have to run here."

Her feral smirk makes it obvious that she is pleased with our enthusiasm. I respond with a grin and Aōko yips.

My brother can't seem to contain his existent and ends up shouting loudly with a lot of energy, "So what cool stuff are you going to teach us today!"

"Kiba, you have to calm down before we can start your training." Mom says with a growl, but she is smirking so I know that she isn't too annoyed with Kiba's behaviour.

My brother just looks at kaa-san with the most sheepish look. He seriously looks like a lost puppy whenever he does that.

"Now I want you two to sit with your backs against the tree with Akamaru and Aōko in your laps."

I shrug and oblige. It takes Kiba a few minutes but both him and Akamaru make their way to the tree. I smile and run my fingers through Aōko's soft fur. She responds by affectionately licking my hand, causing me to giggle.

"Now you four, I want you to close your eyes and focus on your partner's presence."

I close my eyes and wait for further instructions.

"Their scent, their body heat," kaa-san continues calmly, "try to hear the sound of their breathing and heartbeat. Let all outside stimulus fade out. The only outside stimulus other than that of your partner's presence should be my voice."

Enhancing my senses, I focused my attention on Aōko's small form. The way she smelled like oak wood and early spring rain. The warmth radiating from her small form and the movement of her flank as she breathes steadily. Then I hear it, the steady and rhythmic sound of her heartbeat. Its pace is much faster than mine. Yet still somehow completely the same.I can even feel the subtle differences in the texture of her fur now.

I don't think I have ever felt this relaxed. I can tell that Aōko feels the same way.

"Well done, both of you, most aren't able to get so focused on their partners the first time. If you and your partner think that you are ready. I want you to try and sense each other's chakra and no one else's."

Slowly I reach out my senses, trying to find her chakra. Then I feel it like a flickering candle, a beautiful blue ball of energy. I can tell that she can feel mine as well. My chakra is the same colour of newly budding forest leaves in spring. Slowly I feel our chakra begin to mingle, colours swirling together to make a beautiful turquoise.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Now slowly open your eyes, don't try and force the connection to stay. Most people aren't able to get in on their first try, not even I was able to."

Slowly I open my eyes to see Aōko's face right in front of me. Not a millisecond later, she is licking my face.

 _That was amazing._

I can still feel a miniscule amount of Aōko's chakra mixing with mine inside of me. I can tell that she can feel the same amount of mine mixing with hers as well. I look over at Kiba and Akamaru and the silly smiles that they are wearing, telling me that they just experienced the same thing as I did.

Looking up at the sky, I am surprised to find that the redness in the clouds is not from the rising of the sun, but the setting of it. We spent an entire day training, yet if feels like only minutes have passed.

"Come on you little trouble makers, we're going out for dinner tonight," kaa-san says with the proudest smile I have ever seen. "You guys deserve it. You surpassed well beyond all of our expectations."

My cheeks turn as red as the clan markings that adorn them when I realise that the whole clan has gathered around the tree to spectate. All of them are wearing an expression of complete shock or pride and every possible combination of the two emotions.

"Kaa-san, what was that exactly?" Kiba asks, sounding calmer than I have ever heard him.

Kaa-san doesn't even bother to hide the pride in her voice when she answers him, "that was the first technique that all Inuzuka must master, before they can use or even learn any other clan techniques. It is call the soul resonance Jutsu."

Soul resonance, now I feel like I'm in Soul Eater. Whatever it's awesome and I want to do it again, "How often do we need to practice this kaa-san?" I ask curiously.

Kaa-san doesn't hesitate to answer, by this time her tone is serious and strict. "You will do this every day, starting at sunrise and ending at sunset. You are not to practice this technique outside the clan compound or without the supervision of a shinobi clansman. You are allowed to practice it here in the clan training ground though, since it is a location that is visible and guaranteed to be monitored at all times."

Well that explains why the training ground would be at the centre of the compound. It makes perfect sense really. Also with the way the houses are positioned, it is impossible to see the training grounds from any angle outside the compound.

"Come on you four," Kaa-san says as her and Kuro-kun start walking away. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

" **Barbeque**!" we all cheer/bark excitedly.

~o~

* * *

By the time summer came and our birthdays with it, all four of us had mastered the technique. Setting a new record, since no one, not even kaa-san and Kuromaru were able to achieve perfect, stable and constant resonance that quickly. It took them a full year to achieve what we did in a matter of months.

To say that the clan was proud would be a massive understatement. However, our training in the technique wasn't over. We all agreed to take the Soul resonance as step further after nee-chan explained that she is able to maintain a soul resonance with all three of the Haimaru brothers.

" _A human Inuzuka can have up to three canine partners in which all of four souls are able to maintain soul resonance. However, no human Inuzuka has ever attempted to resonate with another human Inuzuka, let alone another's partner."_ That was how she explained it, in short, or at least that was what stuck with us the most.

You can probably guess that, by telling us that, nee-chan just guaranteed that we would push our luck. We were determined to be the first in clan history to achieve what we have dubbed a synchronised _dual resonance_.

That is why me and Kiba are still sitting in the training ground with little bundles of fur in our laps. Except this time, I have Akamaru in my lap and Kiba has Aōko. Another difference is that, instead of having our backs against the tree, me and Kiba are sitting back to back instead. Just as we have been doing for the past month. As far as our clansmen know, we are training ourselves to be able to achieve soul resonance with each others partner.

I easily fall into the trance like state that is required for the soul resonance. All my attention focused onto the little ball of fur beneath my hand.

Only this time my companion's fur is a bit coarser and the scent is that of a male pup, not a bitch pup. Like Aōko, Akamaru also smells like oak wood and rain water. However he smells more like the rain in late fall. There isn't the soft sakura like scent that just barely clings to Aōko's fur all year around. But he doesn't smell like summer either. No, his scent definitely holds the earthy scent of fall. He is also slightly bigger than Aōko, just like Kiba is slightly bigger than me.

Slowly the focus reaches a gentle intensity and I feel the presence of Akamaru's chakra. Unlike Aōko's, Akamaru's is red. Like fire, it even seems to give off heat like fire too. Slowly my chakra reaches out to his, merging into a bright yellow - making the chakra feel even more energy intensive.

Now for the next step. This could go really badly, but we all agreed that it is worth the risk. If we mess up then all four of us would, in the best case scenario, render ourselves incapable of using ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Slowly- _carefully_ \- I reach out my senses to encompass Kiba. Feeling the slow, relaxed movements of his back as he breathes. Then I ease my breathing into following the same rhythm as his. We agreed that I would be the one to do this part, because of my ability to heighten all my senses. Using the chakra that isn't mixing with Akamaru's, I heighten and stimulate the sensory nerves on my back till I can feel my brother's heartbeat. My own pulse eases itself into following the same rhythm naturally.

Time for the dangerous part. I squeeze my brother's hand letting him know that we have to start the more dangerous part, of synchronising with each others souls.

Slowly we reach out to each other with our chakra. Then I sense his chakra, a yellow ball of energy. If I had to compare it to something then it would be electricity. Yet like all other souls, his flickers like a candle flame, only more rapidly.

Slowly our chakras start to mix creating a neon green. Then I feel the familiar presence of Aōko's chakra, my own chakra is naturally drawn to it and automatically reaches out to it. At the same time, Kiba and Akamaru's are doing the same thing.

Slowly all four of us become connected to each other through two separate channels. Then I realise that Aōko's blue is mixing with Akamaru's red naturally. Linking us together even further.

Kiba squeezes my hand- _**I want to push forward to the next step**_. He squeezes it a second time- _**Aōko also wants to push our luck.**_ I squeeze back once. _**I'm in**_. I run my fingers through Akamaru's fur. _**The others want to try for the next step.**_ He licks my hand twice- _**I'm all for it.**_ I squeeze Kiba's hand two more time s- _**Akamaru's in, we're going onto the next step.**_

 _I hope this works. Oh dear Kami-sama please let this work!_

In unison the four of us reach out to each other with our chakra. Slowly our blue, green, yellow and red chakras start mixing together. But instead of making another colour, the mixed chakra turns pure white. Then slowly I feel the energy grow stronger and stronger until my whole body is overwhelmed with the sensation. Like the four of us are no longer separate entities, but one. One whole, one single entity of pure energy.

Then, as if it were lightning, the energy disappears and the connection is severed. Aōko is the only one that I remain linked to. That's probably because my body naturally reconnected with it as soon as the connection was severed.

Then with the natural mirroring abilities that come from being twins, we both burst out laughing, and promptly fall flat on our faces due to chakra exhaustion.

After that incident, Mom forbids us from even attempting to practice that technique until we are both chunin.

~o~

* * *

DarkDust27: Koko is going to be a badass, that much is certain. But she's going to have to go through hell to get to that level. though no she isn't going to have a harem or anything like that. Koko is definitely going to be a launcher of a thousand ships though.

rain of broken promises: glad your enjoying the story so far. I hope to have this story take a different approach to the whole SI angle. Mainly by bring in a philosophical angel to it as well as pointing out the stark contrast in values and beliefs that exists between our world and the world of Naruto. It pains me to say it but I won't be able to post chapters on a daily basis forever. I will post as often as possible though.

KassieJean: I am glad your enjoy the story. to be honest I have been putting myself into self imposed imprisonment anyway since I can't seem to stop wrting stuff for this. I actualy forgot to eat a few times because I was so caught up in writing this.

Ember the Flarion: glad you liked the whole spear idea. I guess that most people don't realy think of it since it is such a simple weapon. Don't worry your review isn't weird, I am glad to have some positive feed back on my ideas.

The next chapter is a big one so I won't be posting it for a while.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: Kokoro is forced to actually socialise. Friends are made and Koko has to control her inner fangirl.

Art work is now up for Kokoro no Mori. Link to my deviant art account is on my profile so go check it out. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Familiar faces

Hello again people. I know I said and keep saying that I won't be posting chapters as frequently as I have but I just can't seem to stop writing this. For those of you who didn't see the edit I posted in the pervious chapter yesterday. I have completed and posted a picture for Kokoro no Mori on my deviant are account. the link to that is on my profile. any way here is the moment many have probably been waiting for, Kokoro and Aoko interacting with more of the Naruto cast.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter Six: Familiar faces

"KIBA, KOKO," Kaa-san yells, "AKAMARU, AŌKO! Get your lazy butts out of bed, you're going to be late for your first day at the academy."

 _Oh shit._ I look over at the clock. _OH SHIT._ I whack my brother in the head with a pillow. "Kiba get your lazy butt out of bed, we have only half an hour before the entrance ceremony begins, kind of"

 _I really need to stop saying kind of at the end of everything. I think it's becoming a verbal tick. Then again, I wouldn't really stand out because of that considering the amount of people with verbal tics in this world._

Kiba just grumbles and rolls over, right off the side of the bed. "Whenever you say that we 'kind of' have a certain amount of something, we usually have exactly that amount of said thing or less."

 _Well at least it got him out of bed, kind of. I did it again, didn't I. Damnit! It is a verbal tic. Oh well guess I'm just going to have to roll with it. I certainly have developed some strange habits. Like my tendency to monologue to myself. Once again, I am definitely crazy. Still haven't figured out if it's the good kind of crazy or the bad kind. It doesn't really matter, kind of._

I quickly changed into my training outfit, which has now become my everyday outfit. I thought that having a mesh neckline and sleeves would be annoying, but it is surprisingly comfortable. I don't know what fabric they use to cover the metal wiring, but it has got to come from heaven. The shinobi sandals on the other hand, took a bit of getting used to. I stubbed my toes more times than I can count, kind of.

I run out the door ahead of my brother who is still putting on his pants. He nearly falls over as he calls out to me. "Hey, Koko wait up!"

Me and Aōko each grab a piece of toast as we run to the door. Well, I grab three pieces of toast. Turns out there is a good reason behind Kiba being a big eater. Maintaining the soul resonance link takes continuous energy so Inuzuka's eat more than most people to compensate for that.

I rush to get on my shinobi sandals on just as Kiba comes skidding to a halt that sends Akamaru flying. Not a second later said puppy barks, letting everyone know that he's okay. Mum just shakes her head as Kiba and Kuromaru both sigh. Kiba of relief and Kuromaru of defeat. Everyone has given up on trying to tame my brother's wild behaviour. Then again no one really tried in the first place since that kind of behaviour is considered the norm within our pack.

I finally finished getting on my sandals and can't stop myself from saying it. Besides if I don't say it then Kiba will _definitely_ be late for the entrance ceremony. "Last one to the academy is a cat lover!"

"Hey no fair, you have a head start." My brother yells through a mouth full of food, almost choking on the toast. Yeah proper manners aren't just ignored in the clan, they're frowned upon. We consider it unnatural to put up an act for people every hour of the day. Express yourself without holding back. That's the Inuzuka way.

I pick Aōko up and place her in my jacket and dash out the door. As I make a beeline for the compounds gate, my pack members call out to me with humor laced voices. All of them wishing me luck and a good first day at the academy. A few of them even jokingly tell me _not_ to listen to my teachers. That's my pack for you.

I race out of the gate and into the streets of Konoha which are still fairly empty, since the entrance ceremony is being held before the school day even begins.

I rush down the streets, enhancing my speed using chakra, till the world blurs past me. Aōko just sticks her tongue out happily as she enjoys the ride. Meanwhile I try to innocently sabotage my brother like every good sister should

 _Only a few more blocks till I reach the academy, and the boys are still miles behind us._

I close my eyes and grin like an idiot at the thought. Then just as I reach the academy

 _ **CRASH**_

 _OWWW!_

I open my eyes to see a black mesh shirt with a white under shirt underneath. I lift my head up and just like I expected, there is the boy that will become the world's laziest and maybe even most intelligent shinobi sitting on the ground rubbing his butt in pain.

"You should really watch where you're going," he drawls.

"We're sorry about that. Really." I apologise as I get up from his chest.

"We're?" He asks me curiously.

"Me and Aōko." I say as Aōko yips in greeting.

"An Inuzuka girl, how troublesome." Yep definitely Shikamaru. Honestly he was the last person I was expecting to run into first. Which I ended up doing quite literally.

"Names Inuzuka Kokoro and this here is my partner Aōko." I say with a grin.

"Nara Shikamaru. Hey you wouldn't happen to be Kiba's sister would you?"

"Twin sister to be exact and Aōko here is also Akamaru's twin sister!" I say with an even wider grin.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters in a way that only a Nara could pull off. Which causes me to giggle.

"We like you, kind of." I say smirking at my verbal tic. What can I say it just grows on you.

"Kind of?" My, my, are all Nara's this curious.

Suddenly my brother comes skidding to a halt beside me. At least this time Akamaru is secured safely in his jacket. He gains a toothy smirk as soon as he sees who I'm talking to. "Don't let it bother you, she says it all the time and usually doesn't mean it."

"No I don't, kind of." I say trying to deny the claim and failing miserably.

Both boys smile at my response and Shikamaru mutters the word troublesome once again. Suddenly I realise that the noise inside the academy has gone completely silent. I frown, heightening my sense of hearing

 _The entrance ceremony must be starting._

"Koko, what is it."

" _Hello everyone and welcome to the Ninja academy."_

"The entrance ceremony just started." I state while still listening in on the speech.

"How do you know? Shikamaru asks curiously.

"That's for us to know and you to wonder about." I reply. Kiba just smirks. We already agreed not to let people know about my enhanced abilities till the last year before the exam. If the teachers were to find out just _how_ advanced my knowledge and chakra control is for my age then I might be put into a higher grade. That can't happen, the four of us have to stick together. Shikamaru mutters his trademark troublesome in response and starts heading towards the door at a lazy pace. Seriously Nara's can make _anything_ look lazy.

~o~

* * *

We ended up sneaking onto the academy grounds just in time for the Hokage's speech to start. Which earned us a glare from a man I recognized as Iruka since we were still late. As much as I want to focus on the Hokage's speech I keep finding myself getting distracted. There are many unfamiliar faces amongst the crowd. But typical to anime stereo types, all the important characters are seemingly grouped together in one area. However, that could be because almost all this kids in my class are heirs to their clan or the spare in Kiba's and Sasuke's case.

 _Kami-sama they all look sooo adorable as kids._

Then I notice that Naruto is standing at the back of the room in the far corner on the opposite side of the room. My heart breaks a little at the fact that he is staring at the floor and the smell of unshed tears that is emanating from him. I really want to run over there and give him a hug.

"The following students please come to the front of the atrium: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Asuka Hayashi Shouta, Haruno sakura, Honda Shun, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kokoro, Inoue Ami, Kagomemoto Kaito, Kimura Fuki, Kitamoto Kakamaru, Koizumi Nori, Koto Gorou, Kurama Arata, Midori Kiyoko, Nara Shikamaru, Shiruma Katsu, Souma, Tsubasa, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Yumiko Izamu and Yumiko Shin." The Hokage calls out. Each of the named students go up to the front as their names are called till we are all standing in alphabetical order at the front. "The twenty-seven of you have applied to this academy and been accepted. Some of you are from Shinobi clans and others from civilian families. Some of you have no family to call your own. Yet you all share the same goal. To become shinobi, to train yourselves so that you can protect this village and perhaps to make a name, your family name into one known by all shinobi. I welcome you, the new leafs of this year to the academy and wish you the very best in your endeavors to become shinobi."

Tilting his hat Hokage-sama continued "Umino Iruka, Mizuki and Suzume. Please step forward. These students standing before you will be yours to teach for the coming years."

Iruka-sensei, Mizuki- _sensei_ and Suzume-sensei stepped forward towards us.

Iruka-sensei was the first to introduce himself "Hello I am Umino Iruka, but please call me Iruka-sensei. I will be teaching Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kokoro, Koto Gorou, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sauske…" Here Iruka paused slightly but a look from the Hokage led him to quickly continue speaking "Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino and Yumiko Izamu."

Mizuki was the next to open his mouth. I don't care I'm only going to refer to that bastard as sensei when it's absolutely necessary. "Hello, I'm Mizuki. I'll be teaching Asuka, Hayashi Shouta, Honda Shun, Inoue Ami, Kagomemoto Kaito, Kimura Fuki, Kitamoto Takamaru, Koizumi Nori, Kurama Arata, Midori Kiyoko, Shiruma Katsu, Souma, Tsubasa and Yumiko Shin."

 _Well, I feel sorry for the kids stuck in his class. Well at least Naruto wasn't put in his class. Who knows how much that would screw up not just the storyline but Naruto himself. He needs Iruka to be his teacher._

"Hello, I am Suzume. I will be overseeing your survival training alongside your regular teachers as well as instructing the Kunoichi classes. I will also be your substitute teacher if one of your teachers is unable to instruct the class."

 _Hmm, I wonder what we should make for dinner tonight since kaa-san isn't going to be home._ _ **Again**_ _._

Seriously her and nee-chan are rarely home these days. It's just one mission after another. Though they rarely tell me and Kiba any of the details. Which is odd, at least for kaa-san. Kaa-san tends to love bragging about the battles she gets into. Nee-chan doesn't like to talk about memorable moments from her missions. That's because the action that she sees consists of her comrades being torn apart and her putting them back together again. Because of how rare they are, medics are only sent on missions where the need for one is _completely_ undisputed. But even she has been quite more serious and quiet about her missions than usual. Then it hits me and my eyes undoubtedly widen in surprise and understanding.

 _Oh. The ANBU._

That would definitely explain it. Kaa-san probably wouldn't go on any ANBU missions while we were little. Well, littler. She probably was on some form of maternity leave. I don't think anyone in Konoha would deny not only an Inuzuka mother, but a _single_ Inuzuka mother, leave time so that she can spend time with her pups. Rule number 1 when dealing with Inuzuka mothers, _never_ get between them and their kids while they are young. They probably wouldn't have been able to argue with nee-chan out of taking time off to help raise us either.

~o~

* * *

 _ **Poke**_

 _But seriously is the tattoo really necessary. I mean if it is it's probably a seal of some sort right._

 _ **Poke**_

 _Hmm?_

 _ **Poke. Poke.**_

 _Oh Kiba's trying to get my attention._

"Yes, Kiba what is it. Did the entrance ceremony end?" I ask, a bit irritated that he broke my train of thought. I was really onto something, kind of.

"The entrance ceremony ended like ten minutes ago and its time to head to our class room. I had to drag you though the tour of the school." He says poking me again only this time harder.

My cheeks turn the same shade as my fang tattoos, "Oh, well that sucks, kind of, and stop poking me!"

Kiba grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the desks, "Come on, let's go find a place to sit."

"Fine, but can we sit at the back of the room please. Shikamaru's already sitting back there with some of his friends, so we can sit in the row next to his." I sigh at my brothers overkill amount of excitement.

"Sure thing sis, not like there's any other space back there. The ones against the wall and window are already taken." He says as he plops down beside Shikamaru. Wait is that boy _already_ sleeping in class. I sigh. Typical Nara.

Suddenly the red head sitting next to the sleeping Nara pauses before eating his next chip to point at me. "Hey, Kiba, aren't you going to introduce us to the girl you've been dragging around all morning."

"Oh, that's my little sister." My brother says with _so_ much enthusiasm and detail.

I roll my eyes and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Kokoro Inuzuka, Kiba's twin sister and this is Aōko, Akamaru's twin sister."

"Oh wow you're both twins. That is cool. I'm Akimichi Chouji." Chouji says a little bit marveled by the whole twin thing.

"Nice to meet ya Chouji, kind of." I say accidently letting my verbal tic slip once again.

"Don't let the 'kind of' bother you, she has a habit of saying that at the end of sentences from what I hear." Ah so the Nara's awake then.

"Great, now I finally have another girl to hang out with. You have no idea how annoying it is to have only _boys_ to hang out with. I'm Yamanaka Ino by the way." The final member of this generations Ino-Shika-Chou team chirps.

"Two actually, you forgot about Aōko here." I say as Aōko yips from atop my head.

Ino gives Aōko an apologetic look "Oh sorry about that Aōko. By the way how come I've never seen you two around before? I mean Shika and Chouji both hang out with your brothers pretty often and I usually hang out with them but I've never seen you."

"That's because they spend all their time studying dusty old scrolls and medical herbs all day." My brother says with a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with training hard Kiba. Maybe you should try it some time," I snort as I sit in the middle seat next to my brother. _I wonder who will end up sitting next to me. The seating arrangement doesn't seem very familiar. I don't remember there ever actually being a scene in the anime that showed the whole classroom._

"Your clansman is right. Why? Because a shinobi has to be prepared for every situation." Well I'll be, that's the last person I thought I would end up sitting next to. Today is just full of surprises isn't it.

"My name is Aburame Shino. Would it be alright if I sit next to you since the other seats are taken?"

"Sure thing, my name is Inuzuka Kokoro and this here is Aōko. Those are our brothers Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru." I respond with a fanged grin as I introduce our quartet.

Kiba however doesn't take well to my initiative "Eh, we can introduce ourselves sis!"

"Yeah, like you did _such_ good job at introducing us last time. You even excluded Aōko!" I say as Aōko growls to drive home the point. "Don't mind my twin, he's an idiot, kind of."

"Hey!" Kiba's reaction only causes Ino to giggle.

I can't help it, his abilities are just to cool not to inquire about. "By the way you're an Aburame right. So that means you have a bunch of insect companions, if you don't mind me asking?"

He starts smelling nervous at my question but answers me anyway "Yes I do. I will try to find somewhere else to sit if it makes you uncomfortable. Why? Because-"

I don't even let him finish. I'm not one to judge or one in a position to judge someone for having a deep connection with a nonhuman companion. "Because girls are scared of bugs. HA. Screw that, bugs are epic!"

I give him a lopsided smirk. Barring my fang like a canine to reassure him and remind him that I'm an Inuzuka. The girls from my clan are anything _but_ girly.

He seems a bit taken aback by my bluntness and more than a little skeptical, "You're interested in insects?"

I roll my eyes playfully, but respond back with a ton of enthusiasm. "Heck yeah. The kind of insects you find in an area can tell you a lot about your surroundings. Which is definitely useful knowledge for a shinobi to have. Especially if they need to assess their surroundings, whether it be for an ambush or a trap or a hundred other things. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I, kind of."

"No, it's alright. Why? Because class has not yet begun and it is nice to meet someone with such a strong interest and respect for insects outside of my clan."

 _ **Poke**_

I raise an eyebrow "Yes Kiba-nii?"

 _ **Poke**_

My lips starts curling. An action that would raise warning flags in most people's minds.

 _ **Poke**_

I snarl.

 _ **Poke**_

This time I growl

 _ **Poke**_

 _ **THWAKA**_

Kiba whimpers "Ouch, sis that hurt."

I smirk "You had plenty of warnings."

"Not, really. Why because you did not issue a warning. Nor did you say a single word."

I sigh and start explaining. Sometimes I forget that not everyone communicates the way Inuzukas do. "No Shino, I can call you that, right? I gave Kiba three warnings. Warning one was when I bared my teeth in a way that was obviously telling him to back off. I snarled at him and that was warning number two. Number three. I outright _growled_ at him telling him to stop yet he still continued. Oh and he definitely knew what all those warning signs meant. There is no way someone raised in my clan wouldn't be able to. It's basically the universal language of the clan."

This time it is Shino who raises a curious eyebrow. "My apologies, I did not realise that Inuzuka used such complex body language to communicate not just with each other but their ninken as well. Yes it is all right for you to call me that. Umm may I call you Kokoro then?"

I grin. Little Shino's shyness is absolutely adorable. "Sure thing, you can even call Aōko by her name, we're not really ones for using honorifics they seem more like a useless waste of breath if you ask me. The only time I use 'em is when I am showing respect to someone I respect that is way above me in rank. Like with Hokage-sama for example. I should shut up. I'm just rambling now, kinda."

Iruka-sensei makes his way to the very front of the class. Commanding our attention to the front before Shino can respond. "Okay class let's get started."

~o~

* * *

Finally, class ends and we're allowed to leave. I never thought ninja school could possibly be boring. But since it's not only our first year, but first day at the academy. It looks like I'm going to have to sit through everything I learned in grade and middle school all over again. I was hoping to be one of the attentive teacher pet students but there is no way my attention span can deal with that. Maybe I can use class time to study other stuff. I mean if I already know what Iruka-sensei is teaching then he shouldn't have a problem with me reading ahead in the material. But still class was so boring and energy draining that Kiba and I didn't even race to the door. We didn't bother hiding how we felt about our first day either. " **Ughhh. That took forever!"**

Chouji, Shika and Ino walked up beside us as we made our way out of the academy. Ino made yet another attempt at getting me to hang out with her. "Hey what are you four planning on doing now that school is over?"

Kiba just shrugs "Hmm, we're probably just going to head home and make dinner."

"Yeah, I have a new scroll on the theories and properties of Earth Jutsus when it's applied to medical ninjutsu that I want to start studying." I say as I look up at the soft red sky.

Shikamaru turns to look at me in surprise, "Wait, you're already studying medical ninjutsu?"

Ino looks just as shocked at my casual mention of my research. "Yeah, that stuff sounds really advanced."

Kiba just smirks, he always brags about my advanced knowledge whenever he gets a chance. He can become a bit boastful when it comes to me. "Koko here finished all the beginner materials a while ago. She started studying it when we were like five."

The trio turns to look at me with wide eyes. "That's seriously impressive." Shikamaru drones.

My cheeks turn scarlet in response to his comment, "No, it isn't really all that impressive. It's not like I have actually been learning how to cast medical ninjutsu, I only know the facts and theories of it. Not how to perform it. Anyone can do what I've done really."

"Is that what Kiba meant when he said that you spent all your time studying dusty scrolls?" You can definitely tell that Ino was raised by trained interrogators. She knows just how to word things to get information out of you and you'd be none the wiser.

I humor her curiosity. "Yeah, nee-chan kept all her medical scrolls from when she started training to be a medical nin. I ended up finding one when I was little and started reading. What can I say it's interesting stuff. I guess you could say I'm a bookworm, kinda."

Our little entourage has just been wandering around aimlessly now. No one is really leading us in any particular direction. We should probably head home and get dinner started. But… I forgot how enjoyable it could be to spend time casually with people other than my family. It's a nice change of pace. Ino is just chatting away about the 'cute Uchiha we have in our class', Chouji is snacking on some chips and Shiikamaru is lazily listening in on Kiba and Ino's bickering.

"Hey Kiba, didn't you say that you guys were going to go home to make dinner." Chouji asks now that he has finished his bag of chips. We nod in response. I think I know where this conversation is going. "Well why don't you come out for dinner with us. I mean my clan owns the restaurant so it will be on the house."

I smile, everyone in the village knows that offering food is how Akimichi initiate friendship. "Free food? I'm in. You sir know how to sweet talk a girl."

~o~

* * *

Black Eclipsed Soul: I am glad you like the way I am portraying the Inuzuka clan and by coincidence I wrote this chapter before I saw your review and had already written the part where Koko runs into Shikamaru.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori. Akimichi and Inuzuka standoff! what will the outcome of the match be. What kind of match is it. Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Chapter 7: Akimichi vs Inuzuka

Hello again you awesome people I would just like to take a moment to thank Dulemina for becoming my beta reader. All future chapters will be betaed by said person and we are working on all past chapters as well, with out further interruption I give you chapter 7 of Kokoro no Mori.

Okay is doing something weird where it is saying that I tired to post it on the 9th not the tenth so I am going to try and repost it so that it updates properly.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 7: Akimichi verses Inuzuka

For the first time since I was reborn I found myself sitting down to eat with people that aren't in my pack. It's weird. I just met them, but because of my memories I feel like I have known them for years. Not in the same way I had instinctively known that I already knew Kiba, Aōko and Akamaru. But like I already know everything about them. Though that's not an accurate statement either. Cause I don't know everything about them. It will be years before they develop into the people that they were (will be?) at the start of the series. Though it is really awkward to know more about a person than you should. They have absolutely no idea who I am. It keeps me fidgeting in my seat as the others discuss some bad idea Kiba had a few days ago when he was with them.

I guess that I don't really know any of these people. None of them. Even Kiba has a side to him that I haven't seen since I was never around him when he interacted with the other Clan kids in the village. But then again, he doesn't know my reason for studying so hard. I'll admit it, I am paranoid about the future. This world is a scary place and I highly doubt that the darkest aspects of this world would be showcased on children's television. Compared to some of the books I read before coming to this world and the knowledge that I have on my past worlds cruel history. I know that this world has a lot darker shades to it than the brightly coloured one the anime portrayed.

Sure the anime was dark. We are being trained to be specialised child soldiers and the academy's whole curriculum is centered around desensitizing us to the horrors of the shinobi world. Even before entering the academy the clan started desensitizing me and Kiba. My old moral values or at least large portions of it are completely obsolete now. It's kill or be killed here. But then again life is always kill or be killed. You need to kill animals and plants in order to survive. So every living being that isn't able to generate food via photosynthesis is a killer. Even if they don't do the killing directly.

 _ **Poke**_

"Sorry about that Kiba-nii. I spaced out again, kinda." God damn that verbal tic.

Kiba frowns at me. "You've been way to spacey today sis. Is something bugging you."

Oh, I didn't realise that I was making him worry. "I'm not a very social person, Kiba. You know that. I'm not lost in my thoughts any more than I usually am, it's just that most of them time you don't notice when I do because we are rarely in social situations together. Though I guess I have been more detached due to my social anxiety, kinda."

"What were you thinking about?" Ino asks, once again falling into the role of interrogator.

Should I tell her or not. The thoughts that I was having were pretty dark. Luckily Chouji picks up on my unease and changes the subject. "Hey Kokoro-san, Kiba was just saying that you and Aōko-san haven't been here before."

"Yeah, we haven't and you don't need to use any honorifics with us. Could you give me a bit of a run down on what's good on the menu? I mean it's probably all good but it's good to have an idea of what I am exactly I'm going to be ordering." I say as I flash him a fanged grin as a silent thank you for saving me from Ino.

"Sure no problem, Kokoro. What sort of food do you like?" Chouji asks quickly before Ino can start interrogating me again.

"Anything with beef, is sure to be a favourite of mine. But I'll eat just about everything and anything."

Kiba of course has to add his own two cents to the conversation. "Yeah, Koko has an even bigger appetite than me. Heck she might even be able to rival you Chouji."

He's right, I do eat a lot. But with good reason for it. Not only am I consistently using up part of my chakra in the Soul resonance that I have with Aōko, but I am constantly keeping my senses heightened just a bit. It sort of became a natural thing for me to do since I have been doing it on a regular basis since I came into this world. Therefore my gluttony is justified, which I do admit to taking advantage of.

I grin as a particularly playful idea pops into my head. "Hey, I got an idea, what if we were to have an eating contest. See if I can actually rival you in terms of appetite. "

Chouji looks at me with a nervous smile playing on his features. "You sure about that Kokoro?" I nod grinning widely. "Okay, how about beef dishes only then?"

My grin grows even wider at his words. "Fine by me. I just know this is going to be fun, kinda."

~o~

* * *

By the time everything is set up for the eating contest we have attracted quite a crowd. It isn't every day that someone is willing to challenge an _Akimichi_ to an eating contest. We even set up everything outside so that the large amount of spectators can get a clear view of the contest. I enhanced my eyesight to the very maximum in an attempt to see where the crowd ends. I can't, there's just too many people. Wait is that _Hokage-sama_! I gape, my mouth wide open but then close it when I feel people staring.

It is, wow wait to stay inconspicuous Kokoro. I know that it is a waste of chakra to enhance my senses too much. But for this battle wasting chakra works in my favour. No one else outside of the clan knows that Inuzukas train their bodies to produce chakra faster from food. It is necessary for young Inuzuka to do so, in order to keep the soul resonance going and still have chakra for jutsus. The training starts right after the pup achieves perfect and continuous soul resonance with their partner.

With all the colours, people, sounds and scents in the area it almost seems like a festival. A whole section of the crowd consists of pack mates. All of which are easily distinguishable by their red fang marks or actual fangs and proud grins. Another large portion of the crowd consists of Naras, Yamanakas, Sarutobis and of course Akimichis.

Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Ino are all sitting at a table near by the recently erected platform like stage eating their food. Aōko refuses to eat without me so she is sitting on top of my head again, obviously enjoying all the excitement if the rapid movement of her tail is any indication. I can't help but giggle since her tail is also tickling the back of my neck each time it brushes past it. Which is happening like fifty times a minute. Yes I am ticklish and it doesn't help that the neck is one of the more sensitive areas of the human body.

Chouji raises an unsure and shy eyebrow at my giggle. I just smile and try to strike up a conversation. "Aōko keeps inadvertently tickling my neck with her tail. She's enjoying this just as much as I am, right girl." She gives a really happy yip, wiggling across my head in the direction that Chouji is sitting. I comply leaning over close to him. Aōko proceeds to give Chouji's cheek a very enthusiastic and slobbery lick. I full out end up busting a gut laughing as Chouji's whole body stiffens in shock. Definitely not what he was expecting. Kiba and every other pack mate in the crowd is also busting a gut laughing while Ino and Shikamaru can't seem to figure out how to react. My pack mates, especially Kiba are probably glad that Aōko and I have made a friend outside of the pack. Her licking him was basically the Inuzuka equivalent of an Akimichi offering someone food. Then Akimichi Chouza, Chouji's father and head of the Akimichi clan, walks up to the front of the stage.

"Ahem, hello everyone and welcome to the spontaneous eating contest between my son Akimichi Chouji and ummm." Chouza turns to me and stage whispers." What is your name miss?"

I sweat drop. "Inuzuka Kokoro."

Akimichi-sama just picks up where he left off like nothing happened "And the challenger Inuzuka Kokoro. The rules are simple whoever eats the most beef dishes wins. There is no time limit or another form of regulations. Now on your marks, get set. BEGIN!"

I don't rush into eating the food, that would be just stupid. Instead I calmly pick up my chopsticks and start eating the Tataki sashimi that was the first dish given to us. I savour each piece of it, knowing that I would offend both the chef and every Akimichi present if I didn't. It tastes delicious and the texture is amazing. I find myself heightening my taste buds with chakra just to absorb each and every distinct flavour. After I finish that a restaurant worker of some sort places the next dish in front of me. This time I am given a Nimono Nikujaga to eat. I once again savour the flavour and savour the variety the potato offers since I know that there will be little variety other than beef.

The next dish is a nabemono sukiyaki dish. Thankfully it was cooking in front of me while I ate the other two dishes. I careful dip each pieces into the bowl of raw egg before I eat it. All the food so far has tasted heavenly so I don't even bother picking up my pace, besides, me and Chouji are practically in step with each other at this point. Next I eat the Shabu-shabu that had also been cooking. But with this dish I dip each piece into the sesame-based dip, not the raw egg, before I eat it. Next it's kushiyaki skewers done with beef, then a beef teriyaki after that. Next is some beef ramen, then some gyudon, then some Tekkadon donburi. After a while the dishes start to repeat themselves, but each tasting distinctly different. No doubt every food vendor with beef dishes in Konoha have started to help supply some of the food for the eating contest. I can't even see the crowd over the pile of dishes in front of me and Chouji now. Chouji's pile is slightly higher than mine so he is a few dishes ahead of me but I don't rush myself to catch up with him. Soon I lose myself in the delicious flavours of the beef dishes in front of me, my chakra levels fluctuating rapidly. If any of the sensor types in the crowd realise that I am using my chakra to heighten my sense of taste, they don't mention it. If anything the Akimichi would see it as respectable rather than cheating to be enhancing your sense for the sake of enjoying the food.

~o~

* * *

I seriously can't eat another bite. Oh well I put up a good fight, I wasn't really expecting to win anyway. I raise my hand. " **I can no longer eat anymore.** " Turn to Chouji when I realise that we had echoed each other's declarations. Wait Chouji's also quitting, that was good timing I guess. That doesn't mean were tied or anything, the officials will have to count the dishes in order to determine that.

"Alright both participants are unable to continue please wait as we tally the results." Akimichi-sama booms. Yes I refer to him with respect, he is the head of one of two noble clans that aren't sticks in the mud with an unhealthy sense of self entitlement. "Please enjoy the food from all restaurants the restaurants in Konoha have brought."

He's right every food vendor in Konoha has showed up for the event and are happily selling their produce in stalls that have lined the streets. When did those even get there and who the hell built them. Then again it's possible that shinobi could have done that, it wouldn't take them long to make them.

"This has really turned into somewhat of a festival, huh." Chouji says rubbing his overfilled belly. "That was really fun to, we should definitely do it again some time."

Then for the seconded time today an excellent Idea comes worms its way into my head. "Definitely on all three accounts. But why don't we make this into a festival, an annual one. That way we will have a set date to do this again. I mean look at all this, people are obviously enjoying it. Businesses are probably making a pretty penny from all this and the theme is something civilians and shinobi alike appreciate. Plus Konoha doesn't really have that many festivals."

In truth Konoha only has a new year's festival, a founding festival, the Rinne festival and the grand annual sports festival. There is no food festival which is a bit surprising since the Akimichi were one of the first clans to join the hidden village.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I turn around to look at the speaker. To my shock it turns out to be Hokage-sama. Wow I've been seeing him around a lot today. "I'll see if I can make it official later on today."

My whole body must be as red as my tattoos now. How the hell do I respond to that, do I even respond? Kami-sama I wish my upbringing taught me how to properly react in a situation like this. "Th-thank you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage just smiles me. "No, thank you Kokoro-san. If what I've heard is true then all this was your idea since the very beginning."

If I turn any redder I will probably turn into a tomato or something. The last thing I expected to do today was start a festival. Geez, so much for making only little changes. I juts added a new event to the village calendar.

"All right the results are in." Akimichi-sama says. The crowd going completely silent as the anticipation reaches a level of thickness to rival Konoha's widest tree. "In first place Akimichi Chouji with a score of 71 and in second place Inuzuka Kokoro with a score of 70."

Wait I was seriously only one dish away from tying with Chouji! I didn't realise that I was able to eat so much or actually ate that much. Wait that means Kiba was right, for once. The whole crowd is in an uproar over the results. My whole pack is quite literally howling with pride. Every Akimichi is looking a bit shocked but still full of pride for their clan heirs victory. Guess I've made it onto the good side of at least one of the village's shinobi clans.

~o~

* * *

Black Eclipsed Soul: you got it right it is an eating contest. Are you a mind reader or something? Also I can't wait for to write about all the trouble Koko's verbal tic till get her in.

StorytellerD132: I am glad your enjoying this, I am a dog lover myself, and a cat lover so when I realised that their were very little OC stories with an Inuzuka on the site, I just had to write one. Koko is going to get her weapon soon, like within the next three chapters soon. She won't be getting into Fuginjutsu for a while though.

Dulemina: Once again thank you for becoming this stories beta reader I really appreciate it.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: A small time skip, a _gift_ and... flower picking?


	9. Chapter 8: Kunoichi Classes

Heyo, people

I have been realising these chapters faster than my beta reader can beta them but we are working to get everything caught up to speed so the next chapter won't be up till Dulemina can catch up.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me nor will it ever be

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 8: Kunoichi classes

 _Someone please explain to me why picking flowers is considered ninja training_.

Every other class at the academy has moved onto actually teaching basic shinobi skills. It took two years for our studies to reach that point though. We had been learning how to handle actual weapons and jutsus for a year now. Yet kunoichi classes for some reason still consist of makeup demonstrations and flower picking. I know that the makeup will be useful but is the flower picking really useful. I mean if only Kunoichi are taught the secret languages behind flowers then what is the point in teaching it. Most teams will be led by a male jounin since there are more male jounin than female. That's just the simple truth of it since there are less kunoichi than shinobi of every rank. Both team mates will also be male so only the kunoichi would know what the flowers mean. Making the flower picking completely pointless. Maybe this whole exercise and training with flowers is used to make kunoichi seem softer. In that case they're wasting their time with me, Inuzuka and soft do not belong in the same sentence. Even my hair is made up of a collection of jagged spikes. Though I try to keep so that it doesn't reach any lower then my shoulder blades since really long hair is a pain in the ass to keep clean and would be a liability in battle.

"Hey you there, you're that girl who's always hanging out with that bug boy." A girl with dark purple hair says to me with a sneer of disgust. "You look more like a boy than a girl, you're not even pretty. Is that why you hang out with that insect creep and fatso."

I just ignore her; she is obviously try to get a reaction from me. Another girl, this one has red hair though, continues where her friend left off. "Yeah, no one else would dare hangout with an ugly empty headed girl unless they were as desperate as she is. I mean you would have to be, in order to hang out with someone with insects living in their skin. Just ewwww."

Okay that's it, they can insult _me_ all they want, but they are taking it too far by bringing my friends into this. I didn't react to the first few comments because I know that they're civilians and don't understand clan traditions. These little shits are getting their throats torn out by my fangs. Me and Aōko growl, baring our fangs, daring them to say something more. Then the red head with the afro just has to open her mouth. "Yeah I heard that she actually ate ramen with _that_ boy."

Fuck it they die to day. Only an idiot would antagonise an Inuzuka after such a _clear_ warning. I whirl around on their pack leader, the purple haired one. I gab her by her throat and pin her harshly against the nearest tree. I feel her warm blood trickle down my hand as my nails dig into her throat. I can smell her fear now, wafting off of her in waves. I give her a near inhuman grin, baring all my teeth menacingly. Aōko growls behind me daring the other two lesser pack members to try their luck.

"Now, since this is your first time messing with me, I'm going to let you live. But let me educate you a few pointers. One. The bug boy and I am the _only one_ allowed to call him that, has a name. And it is Aburame Shino, he is also the heir to his clan, which is one of the four _honorable_ clans of this hidden village. His insects could drain your pathetic chakra levels in seconds, killing you in the process. Trust me, dying by being forcefully drained of charka is a _torturous_ way to die. I've seen it, my older sister is a medic after all. Fatso, and no one gets to call him that. _NO. ONE._ Has a name as well, Akimichi Chouji. Like Shino-kun, he is also heir to his clan, which coincidently is also one of the four honorable clans. He could quite literally flatten you in seconds and has already been training with his future team no doubt. Since his clan has been working alongside the Naras, Yamanakas and Sarutobis clans well before the village was even founded. Naruto, is also has a name and is also off limits to talk smack about. Trust me, one day that boy _will_ be Hokage and underestimating him is a _big_ mistake."

The air is _thick_ with fear now _and_ the leader's blood is dripping down from my wrist now. I lower my head so that my sharply pointed bangs barely cover my eyes. Smiling in a cutesy way, that only and insane person can pull off, I continue, tightening my grip on the girl's throat.

"I myself am an Inuzuka and as an Inuzuka I am _very_ protective of those I am close to. So let me make this _**clear**_. If I _ever_ hear that you so much as _looked_ at one of my friends the wrong way. _I. Will._ _ **Kill.**_ _You._ Oh no, not right away though. I would track you down, we Inuzukas are _famous_ for our tracking skills. Make you _suffer_. Then one day stop. Then when you finally decide that everything has blown over. When you _think_ that you're finally safe. That's when I will _come_. For. _**YOU.**_ But first I will kill of all your little pack. ONE. By. One. Till you're left all alone. With no one to protect you."

Then I give her my best slasher smile. "Oh and If I _**ever**_ hear about you insulting my big brother. Let's just say, you'll wish that I would kill you. You'll be begging for it. Got. It. Ami-chan. _**Kin-**_ **Da.** _"_

"Ye-es In- inuzu- zu-zuka-sama." The girl stammers, obviously fighting for what little oxygen she can get while my grip restricts her air flow.

I let go of her throat and start walking away, Aōko keeping pace beside me. I walk past to them so that they can only see my back. I pause and with a sickly sweet tone, I finish my little performance. "Good, it was nice talking to you Ami- _chan_."

~o~

* * *

My mum is glaring at Suzume-sensei who is looking down at me with distaste. Iruka-sensei is sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fight off the oncoming headache that he is no doubt getting and Mizuki just looks bored by it all. Ami blabbed about the little _chat_ we had an hour ago so now we're stuck being interrogating by three teachers. Each one having their own form of annoyance directed at the situation. There were too many witnesses for me to be able to deny that I threatened her and the evidence of _claw_ marks on her throat point to it being an Inuzuka's handiwork.

Iruka-sensei sighs again before starting the questioning "Kokoro-san, would you like to tell us your side of the story please, I know that you aren't one for starting conflicts for no reason."

"She and her little gang _insulted_ my friends, tried to shame them for their clan traits. She was also picking on Naruto an orphan who doesn't have anyone else to defend him. Don't even try deny it. I know that he is the village pariah and for no real reason to, people treat him like shit and I am not going to stand for people who don't even refer to him with even the most basic forms of respect that all people deserve. Unless they have done something like betrayed their village, like Itachi." All three wince at my bluntness and blatant mention of the Uchiha massacre which occurred fairly recently though mum didn't tell us a specific date since they're still trying to keep things hushed. I let my bangs hang so that they are just barely covering my eyes before continuing. "Besides me being able to use killing intent at such a young age, with effectiveness should be proof that I am going to be one hell of a kunoichi after I graduate. Fear is just as much a shinobi weapon as a kunai and learning how to wield it effectively is a _very_ valuable skill to have."

My mum chuckles at my culminating statement. "She's got a point, besides the little brats who tried to make her a target should have known better than to insult someone an Inuzuka is close to within ear shot of said Inuzuka. I won't stand to have my daughter punished for standing up for her friends. Besides she did handle the situation the way a true kunoichi would."

"I agree with you full heartedly Inuzuka-sama. We were told that this was an unprovoked assault. That however has clearly been proven to be a fabrication. However we will not tolerate any other assaults of this sort again. If you need to settle a score with someone, Kokoro-san, come to one of us and we will set up a proper sparring match in order to settle the issue." I have never been gladder to be one of Iruka-sensei's favourite students.

~o~

* * *

I am sitting in class as Iruka sensei gives yet another lecture on the areas of the body that are most likely to become life threating injuries if they are hit. Something nee-chan already drilled into me and Kiba's heads, not to mention that kill points are instinctual targets for Inuzukas. Then I feel it. Then I feel an oh so familiar jab that I haven't felt since my past life. _Fuck_. I groan and hit my head onto my desk, for once I am glad that my brother decided to skip class today. He would probably freak out the second he smelt the blood, since none of the other females in the pack have explain it to him. He would probably worry even more because this kind of blood smells different than regular blood. Aōko whimpers, knowing full well what the change in my scent means. I just got my first period.

"Are you all right Kokoro-chan?" Shino inquires innocently. I growl reflexively and immediately regret it when he flinches. Ino raises an eyebrow at our exchange from beside me. She's sitting where Kiba and Akamaru normally would since Shikamaru and Chouji are both skipping class again with Kiba.

I raise my hand to get Iruka-sensei's attention, he acknowledges me with a nod and I calmly state my question. "May I please go and find Suzume sensei, I forgot that I needed to inquire about one of the techniques we covered in class." ( _ **I just started menstruating and need to see my female instructor ASAP**_.)

Iruka-sensei nods nervously in answer his lack of comfort on the topic apparent. Meanwhile every girl in the class gives me a sympathetic look, knowing full well what my question is actually code for. Ino pats me on the back, she got hers just the other day. Shino at this point is incredibly confused at our odd behaviour, just like every other one of my male classmates. Then I feel one of his insect land on my arm ever so briefly as I brush past him on my way out of class. I look at him to find him very red faced and even more confused than before. I guess that answers the question on whether or not Shino's insects can sense when a female is on their period.

~o~

* * *

"Suzume-sensei." I call from the door way to her office. She turns to look at me and immediately takes in my nervous body posture and the slight crinkling of my nose. Who knew period blood smelt so weird?

"Ah, Kokoro-chan" she offers me a gentle smile, knowing full well what's eating me. "Just follow me and well get everything sorted out. No need to be nervous, it's just a little blood."

Yeah right, the blood is only the beginning. With it comes the cramping, mood swings and cravings. Not to mention the fact that it is practically the gate way to puberty for girls. I've been through it once before and am not eager to do so again. At least this time I know what to expect. Though Mum and Nee-chan are going to be ecstatic when they get back and here about this. Every female in the pack will, this is a major right of passage in the Inuzuka clan at least for the females. I will now get a say in clan meetings since I am considered to be physically mature enough by clan and pack laws. Boys don't get a say until their voices start cracking. The logic behind the requirements for females to have a voice in the clan is that if you're able to have pups of your own, you're old enough to have a voice. It also means that mum might start receiving arranged marriage proposals, though she would never accept any unless it was absolutely essential for the pack's survival and I was willing to go through with it.

Usually Inuzukas marry for love if they ever marry at all. Most don't bother with the formalities and have kids when they feel like it, married or not. A practice that other clans are a bit warry of. Inuzukas are given full control over who they wish to take as a mate and when they take a mate. But there is one catch to all this freedom. Inuzukas mate for life, as do our ninken. It's what separates our companions from other 'dogs'. They aren't really dogs, they're more wolf than anything, though most people mistake them for being domestic animals. They aren't, there are wild and feral and stay by us and bond with us by their own free will. It's a mutually beneficial relationship, kind of like what the Aburame's have with their kikaichu if I had to compare it to anything.

While they are a complex matric of interconnecting hives, the Inuzuka are a pack and really the name Inuzuka refers to both ninken and humans alike. We are just as feral as our companions, Konoha is just an extended form of the pack, or like the forest that our pack calls home. After all every animal, insect and plant plays a vital role in the survival and prosperity of an eco-system. The other clans are just other aspects of the ecosystem that our pack calls home, so we co-operate by choice with the village through a mutually beneficial relationship. _Everything is interconnected._ Those are the words to one of the many sayings that every Inuzuka lives by.

Finally, we arrive at the girl's washroom and Suzume leads me inside. Once inside she hands me a small package. Ahh, the tampon - an ancient yet efficient invention used throughout the world for centuries in my old world. The Egyptians were one of the first to use it, fashioning an early tampon using softened papyrus paper in 15th century B.C. Though contrary to what many people believed, they were never used to treat bullet wounds in the 1800's. It isn't really surprising that they would also exist in the Naruto universe. Though I honestly preferred pads to tampons in my past life.

"Now Kokoro, do you remember the demonstration that I did on how to use one of these." I nod, the demonstration was quite interesting. It was similar to the one on condom applications that people are given in sex education in my old world. Though it made me wonder why there wasn't one for feminine hygiene in my old world. Though there is one big difference between the tampon I have in my hand and the one used in my old world.

This one uses a special medical seal to prevent any leaking and to disguises the scent and chakra disruption that menstruation causes. Its invention was a feat that was accomplished by none other than Tsunade-sama herself on the battle field during the most recent shinobi war. Though it wasn't really needed after she finished yet another medical wonder that aided kunoichi immensely. After the end of the war Tsunade-sama invented a special pill that a kunoichi would have to take once a year in order to prevent her menstrual cycle for a whole year. However there is a catch or two to this miracle pill. A kunoichi must go through her first menstrual cycle in order to not disrupt her hormones permanently and after the pill is taken a kunoichi must go through at least one menstrual cycle annually to prevent herself from becoming sterile. It also doubles as birth control since a kunoichi cannot get pregnant _at all_ when she is on the pill and must be off of it for a year before she can conceive.

It is as I said, a miracle pill, one that only Konoha has access to. Though I imagine that other hidden villages have similar things to deal with their kunoichi's monthly gifts. But still, this week is going to be hell, but at least Kiba won't be able to tell thanks to the seal. The last thing I would want is for him to become even more over protective of me.

~o~

* * *

"The whole premise of learning body language, really is to allow a shinobi to identify the subtlest hints in another's behaviour and allow them to be more aware of their own. It's an important skill to have really, body language can tell you a lot about a person in a very little time frame. For example, the positioning that genin on a ninja team takes can tell you a bit about their traits, like a genjutsu user or medic while usually stand in the back while a taijutsu user will stand farther to the front. Usually the tactical leader will also stand at the back of the group rather than the front, whilst the heavy hitter will stand near the front. This isn't always true though, sometimes people will have traits that go against the grain or they could have a mix of traits that result in a different result. No people are exactly alike so everyone has a different sub dialect of body language. Yes, we learn aspects of our body language from others but some of it is uniquely their own." I lecture, I am pretty sure that Shino is regretting asking me about why I think that body language is so important. But honestly this is one of the few topics that any Inuzuka can talk for hours about without running out of steam or information to share. Ino is just staring at me in complete disbelief.

"How do you know all this?" The blonde asks, she has been spending a lot more time with me and Shino now that her and Sakura got into their fated fight over Sasuke.

"From what I understand, the Inuzuka hold body language in high regard. Why? Because they use it as a primary way to communicate with their ninken and each other."

"Really?" Ino says, looking at me and Aōko curiously. I keep forgetting that people don't realise just how much Inuzukas silently communicate with each other. Then again I guess I wouldn't have either if I was the same person I was in my past life. I have come to realise that this world is changing me slowly. I am not the soft hearted and soft spoken first year university student trying to earn a BA I was in my past life anymore. I have become a brash child who is training to become a cold blooded killer.

Though I couldn't help but wonder why Shino asked me about body language since he already understands why it is so important to me and my pack. "Yeah, though if you already knew all that, why did you ask me why I thought body language was so important, Shino."

"I wanted to know how you would apply your knowledge of body language with a shinobi mindset not a personal mind set." I know Shino well enough now to be able to detect the smile in his tone. His beetles are also humming softly, though most people wouldn't be able to detect that. But it makes sense that he would be keen to see that since we are learning the theories behind separating the personal mindset from a shinobi mind set in class.

I smile and decide to feed my friends curiosity further since they both seem to be interested in what I know of the current topic. "That's a good reason, Shino. But I was saying before Ino asked me how I obtained my knowledge on body language. Body language is important especially for kunoichi, that's why learning to control and monitor your own body language is focused on so much in mine and Ino's kunoichi classes. I mean if it can give away so much about a person then it would make it easy to identify a kunoichi undercover by her body language."

"Oh, so that's why we have to go through all those 'training exercises', they're conditioning us to have another mind set separate from our personal and shinobi one."

"Yep, kunoichi need to be able to manage three different mind sets whilst keeping each separate. Kunoichi who join the Anbu however would have to balance four." I point out, while Shino listens intently to mine and Ino's little discussion on the material of our kunoichi classes.

"I never quite realised that kunoichi had to go through so much more training than regular shinobi. On top of that you two are keeping up with your clan training and Kokoro is also balancing that with her additional training that she is doing personally. I think I understand why Nara-san and Kiba-san are so afraid of the women in their families." Shino says, once again as his close friend I am able to pick up the slight hint of admiration in his voice and also the joking tone that laces his last statement.

"Yeah all that extra work is probably why Koko here has next to no social life and neglects her appearance." Ino playfully teases.

I roll my eyes at my overly girly friend. "I don't really care what other people think of my appearance, Ino. you know that. I am not going to degrade myself to being just a pretty face."

Ino just elbows me playfully. "Good luck finding a boyfriend with that attitude."

I roll my eyes again and sigh. "Ino, we're ten we don't need boyfriends. Besides I want a guy that I will be able to stand toe to toe in a fight with, that I will be able to trust to have my back in battle and values me for my intelligence not my looks, kinda."

"Wow that was blunt." Ino deadpans. Then changes her target. "So Shino~ what are you looking for in a girl then, or is it a boy you're looking for." She sing songs.

"It is as Kokoro pointed out, we are ten there is no logic in looking for a romantic partner at this point and I am very much into girls." Shino says calmly. I giggle, I can tell by the erratic buzzing of his insects that Shino is embarrassed by Ino's questioning. Yet another thing I wouldn't be able to detect about him without my extra sensitive hearing. I think that I have my hearing to thank for me being able to become so close to Shino. To most he is extremely stoic and really his traditional clan attire only helps to drive home the impression that he is a closed off person. But really he's very open when you take the time to get to know him. Most people don't, due to the first impression that his attire and normally stoic nature gives off, which lead him to being a bit lonely till I came into the picture. Other than Kiba and Akamaru, he is the character I am impacting the most so far.

Looking over to the entrance to the academy grounds I notice that both my mom and nee-chan are standing waiting for me. I guess both of them got back from their missions early this time and judging by the smiles on their faces, Suzume-sensei told them the news.

"Hey Ino, me and my family are going out to celebrate _that_ , doya want to come." I ask, knowing that mum would be fine having my only female friend tag along. Though I notice Shino seem a bit disappointed about not being invited. I quickly make it clear that I'm excluding him for a reason with a quick grin. "Sorry, I would invite you too Shino but it's a girls only thing. Kiba isn't even allowed to come for this, kinda."

Shino nods, but I can tell that he is more than a bit worried about my odd behaviour but he doesn't want to ask me about it. I still have no idea what his insects told him. I smile and try to give his thoughts a direction to go in, this way he will be too preoccupied by his curiosity to feel too left out. "Ask one of your female clansmen, they might be able to explain all this to you if they think you're ready or need to know about it."

He nods and walks away with his usual silent good bye.

"So are you in or not Ino. It really means a lot to me that you be by my side for this." I ask my tone serious.

"Of course, this is obviously a big deal for you and I'm not one to turn down a chance to celebrate." She says cheerfully, not really realising what she is getting herself into.

~o~

* * *

Black Eclipsed Soul: Kokoro is going to meet Sakura but not for some time. Her chakra control is pretty good since she has been using it to enhance her senses. She is going to have an above average amount of charka for reasons I will not disclose at the moment. She is definitely going to be close with Ino-Shika-Chou. Though seriously you are a mind reader. I write a chapter in advance before I post and you have been guessing what the next chapter is about before I post it.

perfect. fluke: You will have to wait and see what team she gets put on. It will be a few chapters before she graduates still.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: The anvil of feels and reality drops hard. Blood is spilled and Ino is dragged along for the ride.


	10. Chapter 9: Rite of passage

Hey guys sorry for the late up date, I'm sick as a dog. I also got my frist acceptance letter from university so I have been very busy etheir sneezing my head off or working my ass off. anyway heres the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 9: rite of passage

As I expected, mom had no qualms about Ino joining us, other than swearing her into secrecy about what she was about to see since she would be an outsider sitting in on a clan's tradition. So here we are at the gate to the village, all male members of the pack were left back at the compound. We didn't need to worry about Ino's family since we already stopped by the Yamanaka flower shops so that mom could explain to Ino's mother that Ino was coming with us for my rite of passage. She smiled and told Ino that she was lucky to have an Inuzuka friend that felt so close to her.

"So, what exactly is going on Kokoro?" Ino asks a bit daunted and confused as to what exactly she got herself into. She hasn't been told the details of everything yet. But she was told to change into something that she would consider appropriate attire for a mission.

I turn to her and look her in the eyes, "Ino I regard you as my pack sister. Even if we aren't blood related, I see you as a member of my pack, as family. To an Inuzuka that is the closest you can be to any person other than your mate of course."

I mean every word of it. Then I realise just how much weight those words carry. _She's not just a fictional character anymore, she is_ _ **real**_ _. All of this is_ _ **real**_ _._ _ **This is not**_ _a story._ This whole time I have been acting like it was, not trying to change things, treating it as if all this were some dream. But it isn't a dream, it isn't a fucking story. Everyone I loved, all that I dreamed of doing is gone. All of it is gone and I will never get that back. Dear gods, what the hell have I been doing, how could I have been treating all this like I am some fan girl, these are real people, my friends, my family, _**my pack**_. I have already lost everything once before; I am not going to lose anything else. Not without putting up a fight with whatever it is that wants to take it. Mom, nee-chan, Kiba-nii, Akamaru, Aōko, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, **everyone** is real. And all of them are in danger, I have to do what I can to protect them. I _will_ protect them, since I am the only one who knows what will happen in the future and the ripples that it will cause.

"Hey Koko are you okay?" Ino asks, worry dancing heavily in her gem like eyes.

My cheeks burn crimson. "Yeah I'm fine just spacing out again, kinda."

She looks at me more closely, obviously knowing that this wasn't just a normal bout of 'spacyness'.

I push forward in an attempt to redirect her attention from the incident "Any way, the whole rite of passage takes about a day. From the sunset of the girls first day of menstruating to the sunset of the following day. During that time period all female members of the girls pack go hunting together. The first kill is reserved for said girl as a symbol of her being a provider for the pack rather than a dependent pup. No male members of the pack are allowed to be there for the hunt, that's why not even male ninken are present. It's basically the Inuzuka form of your clan's earing tradition."

"Wow I didn't even know that the Inuzuka had a tradition like that, but why do you do it when a girl gets her first period and not when they become a genin." The diversion worked perfectly.

"Well, that's because of quite a few reasons. For one the tradition started long before the village was founded which means that the ranking system didn't exist. I don't know how your earing tradition worked before the village was formed but I can make an educated guess that it was adapted to fit with the workings of the village seeing as the Akimichi clan was one of the first to join the village. The second is that Inuzuka revere the natural milestones of the body. The third is that this is something specific to females only. Males go through their rite of passage when their voice starts cracking. Which is something that males go through specifically. Both are signs that the pack member is reaching sexual and therefore mental and physical maturity." If anything the Inuzuka clan is one of the most open about sex. That's probably because of both our untamed nature and the fact that it is hard to hide the fact that you have been up to those kinds of activities from an Inuzuka due to our highly developed sense of smell. We consider it to be a natural part of human behaviour and don't feel any shame for it.

Ino's eyebrows raise higher than I have ever seen them and her cheeks are dusted with red. "Wow your clan is really open about that kind of stuff."

"That's because Inuzuka, don't have any problem being blunt about our sex lives, mainly because an Inuzuka mates for life. It's also the reason why Inuzuka don't often marry. We are naturally programed to be faithful to our mate for _life._ " Nee-chan says as she walks up to us, giving Ino an open smile.

"Wow I never realised that you mated for life. I mean that's a pretty big commitment. But still it sounds so romantic." Ino says with hearts in her eyes. I roll mine at her girly behaviour, I can already tell that she has a scenario like that with her and Sasuke playing in her head.

Nee-chan give her a sideways look "Okay, anyway are you two ready to head out now." We nod "Okay then let's get going."

With that we leave the village gates and into the forest beyond Konohas walls. It is the first time I have ever left those tall sheltering walls and I can't help but feel a mix of excitement, uncertainty and apprehension as I pass under the huge gates. It feels as if my own inner walls are being torn down with it. Immediately my thoughts go to my brother. This is the farthest that we have been from each other and it will be the first night that we spend separated from each other. At least I have Aōko with me, but I can't imagine what it would be like to be separate from your ninken like most Inuzuka women have to be when they go through their rite of passage. Being this far away from Kiba is bad enough and by the way Aōko is shaking in my arms I can tell that she feels the same way about being so far away from Akamaru. But it is better that this happens now than on our first mission where the distraction of it could get us killed.

But still being so far away from Kiba, well, it's almost physically painful. The bonds that Inuzuka form are a lot stronger than what people normally have and taking into account that I have achieved soul resonance with both him and Akamaru, I can literarily feel the strain on my yin chakra as the distance between us grows greater. It hurts but in the days to come that pain will be a good thing because as long as I feel it then I will know for certain that my brother and Akamaru are alive. No matter how far apart we are, our souls will always be connected.

~o~

* * *

After the sky turns dark we stop to make camp for the night in a clearing. Ino, mom and nee-chan are sitting with me as they paint a smaller black fanged shaped inside each of my clan tattoos to show my intentions to take my first life, even if it is an animals and smeared upside down the triangle shape of mine and Aōkos mixed blood on each of our foreheads signifying our unity. Everyone else is off looking for fire wood, we're going to need a lot of it for the ritual. Then I am asked to change into the traditional clothes, a white leather tunic with a cotton skirt that is slit half way up each thigh. Latter the both articles of clothing will be soaked in the blood of the animals I kill, to dye it red to show the loss of innocence. The Inuzuka have always seen Kimonos as too restricting especially for this kind of ritual. Ino doesn't seem to know what to make of the whole thing. The Inuzuka clan is the last one people would expect to have such a complex ritual. But it has been done for generations. Ino, for the night, has black coloured Inuzuka markings on her cheeks to show that she is a part of the pack, even if not by blood. She was apprehensive about it at first till nee-chan explained to her what they symbolises and made it clear that it would be no betrayal to her clan for her to have them for tonight.

So here I am getting changed out of my normal clothes and into the pure white outfit, it feels weird to have leather bare against my skin and the skirt is so thin that it is swept up by even the gentlest breeze. I walk back out into the clearing where my pack has lit a massive bonfire, the smell of smoke and ash is everywhere and the flickering light is casting unearthly shadows across the clearing and faces of my pack mates. I take a deep breath and make my way to my mother who is standing in front of the bonfire with three weapons laid at her feet. As I walk closer and closer to her the ground begins to feel warmer beneath my feet almost like it is pulsing with the flickering of the flames. As if it were the earths very own pulse. _Everything is connected_.

"Kokoro daughter of Tsume and Kaito. You have become an adult in the eyes of your pack. The women who stand here with you are all your pack sisters. Do you vow to fight with them, do you vow to hunt with them, do you vow to help rear the pups brought into this pack?" My mother's voice rings clear across the clearing as the fire behind her makes her from seem like nothing more than a shadow.

"I vow to fight alongside the pack, for the pack and our home. I vow to hunt with the pack for the pack so that we may remain strong. I vow to help rear the pups so that they too will be strong for the future of the pack." I say with a voice of steel as Aōko barks with a loud tone of determination. Both our voices seem to echo through the forest around us.

"Kokoro tonight you make your first kill as a member of the pack, you may choose one of the weapons bellow for the hunt or use no weapon at all. Know that there is no shame in choosing a weapon, each of these weapons have been used by your ancestors to hunt _**all**_ forms of prey and to defend the pack." My mum declares as she gestures to the three weapons at her feet, a bow, a dagger and finally the weapon I have been looking forward to wielding, the spear.

I gently kneel down to pick up the simple yet efficient weapon much to the surprise of my pack mates. It has been seven generations since an Inuzuka actually chose a weapon and I will have to rely on scrolls to learn the Inuzuka fighting style for this weapon. All weapons that Inuzuka use are associated with hunting due to the fact that our clan were originally hunters before my ancestors became shinobi. Most clans started out as farmers or even samurai which makes the Inuzuka even more unique as a shinobi clan.

I twirl my new weapon in arching circles around me testing the weight, range and balance of the weapon. It is made up of a simple, specially grown bamboo shaft that was raised using natural chakra, a secret of one of the leaf village's civilian clans. The spear head however, is the width of a kunai's blade and shaped much the same. Except it is slightly curved on one of the edges that marks it as an Inuzuka style spear. This little curve actually gives the blade a tactical advantage since it allows the spear to be used in a slashing motion more effectively. All in all the spear shaft reaches just a bit above my head and the blade is the length of my forearm.

Really there is no other spear head quite like it, not even in ancient Japan. If I did have to compare it to any form of spear head in ancient Japan it would be the sasaho yari only with a more curved blade. I was thrilled to learn that the spear was one of the traditional weapons of the Inuzuka clan. In truth the Inuzuka clans utilise two types of spear heads, The Tsuki nari yari and the one I have here, the Inu yari. Though the Inu yari is the more commonly used of the two since it is easier to use and it is a clan secret how we fashion the blade. The blade is made of very special materials, well not made but cooled in them. We use blood and special herbs, seals and minerals in the process. The outcome of this special process allows for the blade to be infused with both the wielder and their partners' chakra at once. It also is designed to store natural chakra as energy with in it meaning that it can charge for special energy based attacks. Most people would wonder why the Inuzuka clan doesn't utilise this weapon more often if it is so powerful. Well it is extremely difficult to master, only a few have ever been able to actually utilise the spears ability to collect natural charka. Also the spear kept on falling into the hands of enemy clans who attempted to replicate it. No one else ever got the same results we did but the spear and other Hunters Blade weapons still fell out of use.

It is said that our clan was taught how to make Hunting Blades by our ninken's ancestors. You see our ninken were once summons that eventually bonded with us leaving their permanent home to become nomads like my ancestors. Their home was known as the Hill of dogs, hence the name Inuzuka since we became their new home. In other words the true mastery of the Hunting blades is to be able to use the Inuzukas own form of sage mode.

"All right, then let the hunt begin." Mom declares as my pack sisters howl, even Ino joins in.

~o~

* * *

Having been taught by uncle Ago how to tree walk a week ago me and Aōko easily make it into the tree tops. Hiding high above our prey, we analyse our victim's movements and attributes carefully. Male boar about five maybe six years of age and much larger than a boar usually would be due to the unique nature of the forests that surrounds the village. It's yellowish brown in colour and has a huge set of tusks the size of my arm. The boar is almost the same size as me in general and probably weighs twice as much. This is going to be a tricky kill to make without getting hit by those tusks. I am glad I chose the spear as my hunting weapon. If I had to fight that thing bare handed I would definitely come out with some nasty injuries.

Grasping my spear between my teeth I creep along the tree branch on all fours till I am above my target. How odd it is that my first kill is to be a boar when I brought Ino along with me. Finally above the swine, I take my spear from my mouth and pounce on my prey. Driving the tip of my spear between the wild beast's eyes. A kill shot. Bucking and charging aimlessly in an attempt to shake me off in its final moments. Then it stills and collapses as I jump of grace full from its back, landing on all fours.

Mom jumps down beaming with pride "Well done, it's been a while since I have seen such a clean kill, even from some of the more skilled members of the pack."

"Yeah and without a scratch on her, you're going to be a force to be reckoned with Koko." Aunt Nodo chimes in.

I wipe some of the blood splatter from the edge of my mouth no doubt smearing it up my cheek in the process. "It was nothing really."

"No they're right Kokoro, that was quite the kill especially for your first." Nee-chan says knowing that I am stubborn about accepting praise.

I wave it off still. "So what do I get to kill next?"

The words slip out of my mouth before I realise the full implications. I actually _enjoyed_ that. I enjoyed taking another beings life. The feeling of the warm blood on my skin, the thrill of the danger, the sense of superiority that came when my victim went down. Dear Kami-sama, I _enjoyed_ being a killer. I know that this world has changed me but I didn't think that it had changed me that much. At this rate I will end up being a sociopath like Gaara during the Chunin exams arc. _No just calm down Koko_. I tell myself as I look over at the corpse behind me. Death is a major aspect of this world. You are training to be a killer aren't you? There is nothing wrong with liking your job and besides you took this animal's life for a reason. To provide for your pack and later on you will kill to defend your pack. Remember it is all for the sake of the pack.

"I want to bring some food back for the boys and between Kiba and Chouji, well we're going to need a lot of food. Shino is also a pretty big eater. Oh and I want to bring some to Naruto too, that boy can't just survive off of ramen alone, kinda."

Anut Nodo smiles at my zeal. "Well that's a pretty big order you've got to fill there Koko. You, Aōko, Ino, Hana and Tsume continue on, the rest of us will lug this big carcase back to camp and start cooking and skinning it."

"Thanks guys, I'll be sure to catch a few rabbits each for all of you. Oh and I'll be sure to bring back as much of a variety of meat as possible.

"No need to thank us, besides Ino here still needs to make her first kill also." Anut Nodo grins as do the rest of my pack sisters. Ino however looks a bit shocked that she is also going to have to take her first life, even if it is an animal's.

~o~

* * *

It's nearing midnight so we decide to take a break from our hunting to drink some water from a nearby stream. Usually you shouldn't drink water straight from a stream but nee-chan teaches us a neat little medical ninjutsu that allows use to purify the water without hand signs. It's actually a pretty neat and simple one that nee-chan invented herself, though it still has a few bugs, like the large amount of chakra that it requires. Aōko quickly darts into the undergrowth. The ferns and other plants surge and bulge as the growling sounds emanate from it, showing there is definitely a conflict going on beneath all that green. Then a high pitched screech pierces the night and Aōko comes padding out of the forest with a large male rabbit grasped firmly between her jaws. Her usually white fur is splattered with red, as is the animal's fur.

"Caught something to share with Akamaru when we get back." I tease, she just wags her tail in agreement since her mouth is currently preoccupied.

"That makes twelve rabbits, ten foxes and a boar. Not a bad haul actually I think this has been one of the most successful hunts I have been on. You're turning out to be one hell of a huntress Koko. I can't wait to see if your bother will be able to one up this." Mom chuckles.

"Usually we just catch a couple of rabbits, but you certainly are setting a record." Nee-chan picks up on the chance to praise me.

I just try to divert their attention. "Hey mom do you still have the bow sealed away. I was thinking that Ino could use it to make her first kill."

Mom gives a feral over the top smirk. "I do and that sounds like a great idea. Ino what do you think, you want to give hunting a go?"

Ino is obviously a bit unnerved by the prospect of being covered in blood. "Uhhh, yeah, um, sure I don't know how to use a bow though."

"Don't worry I'll show you how. Who knows, you might have a knack for it, it's never a bad idea to have a broad skillset you know." Nee-chan states. I didn't know that she knew how to use a bow. Then again, it would make sense that she would use a long ranged weapon since she's a medic.

"Really it isn't a problem." Ino is obviously trying to avoid having to kill.

"Ino, we're training to become kunoichi. We're going to have to take lives at some point, either while hunting for food on a mission or in combat defending ourselves and our team mates. If you were to hesitate on the battle field, like you are now. It could cost Chouji or Shikamaru their lives or your own. It's better to get some blood on your hands in a semi controlled environment rather than on a battle field. Besides we are going to have to hunt and kill animals at some point during our survival training." I state in a matter of fact way that she is used to.

"You're right there's no point in getting all worked up about it, I mean it's just a little blood." She says in an attempt to calm herself, but her wording just causes us both to bust a gut laughing. Nee-chan and mom just don't know what to think of our outburst.

~o~

* * *

Ino sits poised on the branch to my left, bow in hand and brows furrowed in concentration. She draw back the arrow, keeping her breaths steady and deep. I can hear the pounding of her heart and smell the sweat on her skin. Slowly she exhales and lets loose the arrow. Then it hits. Piercing into the neck of her prey, a doe that we have been tracking for almost an hour.

Blood pours from the fatal wound as Ino jumps down and approaches the dear with a shaky hand. Without flinching away from the approaching blonde, the dear closes its eyes and accepts its fate. It doesn't fight it like my boar did, yet in the end both scenarios are the same. You can fight it or accept it, death comes for us all the same. _Flowers wither and die_. A blade plunges into the deer's neck. _An old mother takes her last breath passing away in her sleep._ Purple coloured cloth is stained scarlet along with the earth. _A shinobi passes out from charka exhaustion in a desperate attempt to save her comrade's life._ Tears fall from green eyes, as a young girl mutters a mantra of apologies to the dead one's soul.

 _ **Killing is a part of life, for life cannot exist without death.**_

~o~

* * *

Alright thanks for all the reviews. I promise that team placements will be happening soon and Naruto will be making a few appearances in the next chapters. I have decided to answer back to any reviews in paragraph format since I just find it easier. Kokoro is going to be a jack of all trades with a few special surprises up her sleeves. Quite literally. But yeah I really wanted to add in a bit about the feminine needs of kunoichi hence for the last chapter and as You can see above I also thought that physical milestones like that would be important to the Inuzuka clan since they seem to be much more in tune with nature rather than society.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: Nightmares, Action and a certain blonde with whisker markings makes an appearance.


	11. Chapter 10: Memories

Hello people,

I apologise for the late update. My immune system is getting its ass handed to it by this damn cold I have. I have also been waiting for Dulemina to catch up with the beta reading.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 10: Memories that echo and memories that are made

 _Fear, darkness, terror, gunshots._

 _Blood, screams, tears, disbelief._

 _School, student, hunter, prey._

 _Bullet, pain, scream, blood._

 _Terror, darkness, peace, death._

 _Cold, warmth, heartbeat, repeating._

 _Death, light, cold…_

 _Rebirth._

 _Blindness, screams, blood, terror._

 _Alone, silent, fear, confusion._

 _Breath, medicine, warmth, sleep._

 _Safety, warmth, hand…._

 _Brother._

~o~

* * *

"Koko, Koko wake up!"

Who is that, who's shouting at me?

"Come on Koko wake up!"

 _Ino?_

I groan refusing to open my eyes to the brightness. "What time is it."

"Midday, we went to sleep as soon as we got back to camp remember." Ino sounds worried. Why is she worried?

"I know that you're tired and all but you were crying in your sleep, I didn't know what else to do."

I bolt up into a sitting position instantly feeling my cheeks. Sure enough, the slick residue of tears is there. Why was I crying? What was I dreaming about that caused me to cry like that?

Ino puts a worried hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "Koko, are you okay."

I don't know. Am I okay? I can't even remember what upset me, or what I was dreaming about. "I had a nightmare, kinda." I answer slowly wishing that my brother was here.

"Do you want to talk about it." Ino asks, ever the psychologist in training.

"No, it's nothing really. Kiba and I have never slept apart from each other before, we have always been together. That's probably why I had a nightmare." I say trying to convince myself, more than convince her. She nods sadly in response.

"Yeah, today must have been emotionally straining for you. I can't imagine how it must feel to have so much emotional stress, especially at a time when your emotions are extremely sensitive."

I look up at the leaves above us, my mind miles away - where my brother is. I can tell through our link that Aōko is just as desperate to see her brother. "Yeah we just want to go home and see them right now."

Ino nods, though she could never begin to comprehend just how deep the need to see our brothers is within me and Aōko. Then I feel a familiar tug as Kiba reaches out to me though our soul link. I can feel the sorrow and longing that has been a permanent fixture in my soul since I left the village, mirrored within his own. Fighting back the tears, I focus on the link. Just so I can feel his presence. That turns out to be a mistake, no doubt Kiba is in tears just like me right now.

Then the weight of all the emotions from the previous night come crashing down on me like a tsunami. Kami-sama, the amount of tears falling from my cheeks would be enough to create one of said natural disasters.

The once white outfit is now stained permanently red with the blood of my kills. Somehow the memories of each creatures death comes vividly back to me.

The scent of fear and blood.

The warmth across my skin as their lives slip away.

Their desperate cries before they succumb to the cold grasp of death.

My coldness and indifference to the loss of life. To the ending of a miracle.

The tears just keep pouring and all the while Ino is there by my side. Comforting me in the darkest hour of my life. Though I know that there will be darker days to come and more blood will stain me red. But for now I grieve for the immense loss that occurred last night. I cry for the loss of not just the animal's lives but my own.

It is as my ancestors said, the first night marks the true rebirth of a woman and rebirth can only be achieved through ruin.

~o~

* * *

It took me nearly half an hour to get a hold of myself before we were able to start heading back to the village. But now I am bursting towards the village, eager to be reunited with my brother. Aōko is at my heels just as anxious to see Akamaru.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy there Koko, we aren't supposed to arrive at the village again until sunset." Mom says, grabbing me by the fabric at the back of my shirt. Like a mother dog would grab her pup by the scruff of the neck. "Why don't you catch some more rabbits? I know that we already have twenty seven of them, but it'll take your mind off being away from your brother."

Ino comes up beside me and links her arm in mine. "That's a great idea, come on Koko."

I growl as the infuriating blond starts dragging me deeper into the woods and away from the rest of the pack. "Ino, I'm not really in the mood for hunting and neither are you, so let go."

She frowns at me for a moment before smirking. "We could always pick flowers instead."

"Heck no!" I snarl.

"Well then hunting it is. Maybe we could try and catch a bird or something. Duck meat is pretty good." Well at least she isn't crying about killing animals anymore.

"Sure duck meat is good, but where do you expect us to find some." I ask already sniffing the air in search of a duck. Instead I pick up the scent of something far more dangerous. "Ino we have to head back. **Now**!"

"Come on Kokoro, I know you're eager to see Kiba and all but this is a bit ridiculous. I am trying to help you keep your mind off of things." Ino rambles, unaware that the danger I caught scent of is looming right behind her. Poised to attack!

"Ino!" I shout, lunging forward with my spear in hand. I pierce the brown coloured fur of the beast with the tip angling the other end to push Ino out of the way as one of its massive paws swipes down where she was just standing.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Ino screeches.

"It didn't come from anywhere, we walked right into its territory." I yell back as I evade yet another arching swipe from its paws. "Go get my mom. NOW!"

Ino listens to me this time and darts back towards the rest of the pack, leaving me and Aōko to deal with the massive brown bear in front of me. Three times taller than me on its hind legs and weighs five times as much. Male fully grown and at the pinnacle of strength for his species. I narrowly escape another swipe from the lumbering beast before it returns to being on all fours.

Opening its jaws wide it roars, spraying me with a fair amount of bear drool in the process. I stand my ground and lunge my spear into the throat of the beast, piercing the tip of it through the back of its throat. Pulling back quickly, I nimbly evade another aggravated swipe. Aōko growls to its right as I dance my way over to the left side. Once it turns its attention to Aōko's diversion I arch my spear around in a circular motion and slash against the beast's flank using the curved edge of the spear tip. The beast roars and I once again dance gracefully away from the aggravated bear's attack. This time I counter its strike by using my spears and reach to jab into the joint where the shoulder meets the torso. In other words - its armpit. Continuing to follow my battle instincts and little taijutsu training I plunge my spear into the ground, using it to vault over the beast, landing behind it. Without hesitation I take two deep cutting swipes at the joints of its hind legs. Both at the back of what, on a human would be the knee. The beast's hind legs cripple under the pain that is only made worse by having to support its weight. I whirl around again but my timing is off and I take a row of claws against my rib cage.

"Bad idea bear-kun, this isn't going to slow me down. You've just managed to piss me off even more, kinda." I smirk at it as I drive my spear into its left eye in retaliation. The beast roars and tries to swipe at me again but misses due to the lack of depth perception now that it is missing an eye. "I have to hand it to you bear-kun, you sure are tough. That wound to your throat should have killed you by now."

With a wild like howl I drive my spear between its eyes in a final killing blow. The beast stumbles and falls as it succumbs to the pain and blood loss. I too collapse due to blood loss, my wounds feel like they are on fucking fire. Slowly the beast's heart beat and breathing fade out till they stop completely. I did it, I won against an opponent that was definitely much stronger than me.

I burst out laughing and immediately regret it. "Yeah, laughing while inflicted with rib injuries smart, Kokoro, smart."

"KOKORO!" Oh sounds like mom and nee-chan are here. Nee-chan body flickers to me and starts treating me before I can even so much as blink.

"What the hell happened Kokoro!" She shouts at me as she assesses my wounds and starts using mystic palm to heal them.

"I fought a bear and won." I reply sheepishly, enjoying the warm tingling sensation of my sister's healing chakra. She looks over at the body of the dead bear, her eyes widening in shock, only just noticing it. Mom is already inspecting my handy work and Ino looks like she is going to pass out.

"I knew you were going to be nothing but trouble." Mom says shaking her head, her face glowing once more with pride.

~o~

* * *

The sun is setting behind us as we pass once more under the gate of Konoha and to my surprise a group of people are awaiting our return, not just Kiba and Akamaru. Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and even Naruto are all waiting for us as we enter the gate.

"KOKORO!" Kiba yells as he barrels into me with a hug leading to us both ending up on the ground. Beside us Akamaru tackles A ōko in a similar fashion as they start play fighting.

I wince as pain shoots through me. "Careful there, brother, I'm not fully healed."

"Fully healed?" Shikamaru inquires raising an eyebrow to me and Ino.

Ino can't help but take the opportunity to tease me. "Kokoro here just had to go and fight a bear on her own while we were hunting."

"Hey, Aōko was there to help me so I wasn't alone. We won anyways, kinda." I declare with a smirk. If only the boys could see the looks on their own faces.

"Really! How big was it! Did it have huge teeth and paws?" Naruto questions energetically.

I point to the cart that mom unsealed from a storage scroll. Seriously you can put anything into those things. "Look and see for yourself."

"Wow, that thing is massive and you and Aōko took it down all by yourselves." Naruto exclaims, obviously in awe of the haul. The rest of the boys are looking between the cart and me, not quite able to believe the story. Even Shino's insects are buzzing from the shock of it all.

Ino is enjoying the boy's flabbergasted expressions as much as me. "Actually everything on that cart are Kokoro's kills."

Oh no you don't. I grin, taking the chance to out my best friend. "Except for the deer, that one is Ino's kill. She is damn good with a bow let me tell ya."

"Wait seriously, I thought you were supposed to catch a rabbit or something, not a ton of rabbits, plus a boar, over a dozen foxes and a bear." Kiba teases but there is astonishment and pride in his voice. "How the heck am I supposed to top this?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait to see it when you do." I say with a teasing smirk.

"Hey how about we all go out for ramen to celebrate." Naruto says with his trade mark grin. "I can pay for Kokoro since this is obviously a special day for her."

"Sure I wanted to bring some of the rabbits to Ichirakus anyway. As repayment for all the free meals, kinda." I say with a smile just as big as Naruto's grin.

~o~

* * *

No teams have not been assigned. Ino-shika-chou is just a predicable combination and Koko caught onto it fast. I am glad that people are enjoying my portrayal of clan tradtions. I agree that there are too few badass female charecters in Naruto. The amount of animals caught by Kokoro is testament to how far her training has come. I apologizes if it doesn't seem realistic, the world of Naruto is not realistic. They are ninja capable of crossing great distances in minutes and have skills that are well beyond what is normal. There are also other _reasons_ for Kokoro's insane hunting skills cough *foreshadowing* cough. I am sorry if this authors note seems jumbled and scatterbrained. I am a bit loopy from my cold medicine at the moment.

next time on Kokoro no Mori: more Naruto, overprotective brothers and ramen


	12. Chapter 11: Freindship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 11: Friendship

We make our way through the village towards Ichiraku's, me balancing four rabbits that are tied to my spear that I have laid across my shoulders. Kiba and Akamaru are walking closer than usual to us in a protective manner. Since I am injured I can't really complain about it though. I mean I would act more protective than usual if he were the one injured. Heck if anyone in my pack were to be injured I would be extremely protective of them.

I can't help but notice all the weird looks I am getting as we are walking through the village. I mean you would think that civilians in a shinobi village would be used to seeing a person carrying around her weapon and it isn't uncommon for Inuzuka to walk through town with their kills after a hunting trip. I mean we actually have designated hunting grounds outside of the village. It was one of the requirements for us to join the village. So why am I being stared at?

I turn to look at my friends since Akamaru, Aōko, Naruto, Kiba and I are leading the group. "Hey guys do I have something on my face, people keep staring at me like I have three eyes."

"Uhh sis, you're still covered in blood and wearing the traditional garb. The outfit you're wearing was once white you know." Kiba says raising an eyebrow at my obliviousness to my current state.

That explains it. "Oops, guess I should have gone home and changed, kinda."

Chouji pales, his face quickly becoming worried. "Wait that's all blood! How badly were you injured Kokoro."

Great now Chouji is panicking. I glare at my brother, blaming him for Chouji's panicked state. Judging by the sound of his insects, Shino is also quite worried. Then I feel one of Shino's insects land quickly on my blood covered arm and return to Shino. His insects quiet down almost instantly. "There is no need to worry. Why? Because most of the blood is that of various animals, very little of it is Kokoro's."

"Oh, sorry for panicking like that on you Kokoro." Chouji says with reddened cheeks. "But seriously how bad are your injuries."

"Not that bad, just a row of claw marks across my rib cage. They were pretty deep before nee-chan used mystic palm on me, but they are almost healed now, kinda." I say trying to reassure the blushing Akimichi and everyone else in the group.

"That's it I'm buying you two bowls of ramen so that you can get your strength back up, believe it!" Naruto declares with his trade mark grin aimed at me.

Now I'm the one blushing "that's not really necessary Naruto."

"Sure it is; what kind of future Hokage would I be if I'm not even able to make sure my friends are at their very best." That boy can be so serious when it comes to those he cares about. Then again other than Iruka-sensei or Hokage-sama I'm probably the only one closest to him.

* * *

O~O~O

" _Hey is this seat taken." A girl with wild and spiky black hair asks a blond boy who is eating what looks to be his fourth bowl of ramen. The boy is confused as to why she would ask to sit beside him, specifically when every other seat at the counter is free. Usually people would avoid the boy._

" _Yeah, sure." The boy mutters not really sure how to respond to someone actively trying to be near him in a way that isn't menacing, or at least as far as he can tell._

" _My name's Inuzuka Kokoro, but you can call me Kokoro and this here is Aōko. We decided to stop by and get to know you since we are in the same class at the academy and all, kinda." The girl and her dog say as they start a friendly conversation with their classmate._

" _My names Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto if you like." The boy says unsure of why the girl is being so nice to him._

" _Hey lighten up would you, I'm trying to become your friend." The girl says smiling even wider at the boy who just stares at her with unbelieving blue eyes._

O~O~O

* * *

Naruto and I sure have become closer since then, with me watching his back and tutoring him on what he misses in class when him and my brother skip. Sure he hangs out with Kiba, Shika and Chouji when they all cut class but none of them have really taken the time to get to know Naruto. They also don't see the amount of potential he has. I mean the kid is able to pull pranks on _Jounin_. I heard that he even pulled a few on Anbu operatives too. Turn those pranks into traps and you've got a budding shinobi with a potentially lethal talent.

 _ **Poke**_

"Hmm?"

"You were spacing out again sis. I mean seriously if you go doing that in battle you're going to end up with worse than a few scratches on your chest from a bear." Wow Kiba, no need to be so melodramatic. I roll my eyes but he does have a point.

"Hey Kokoro, what were you thinking about?" Naruto asks like he usually does.

"Oh, just about the first time we ate ramen together." I say with a smile. "Hard to believe that it's been almost four years since that day. We sure have become close."

"Yeah, you said it. I really hope that we end up on the same team, if not I want Sakura on my team. But seriously you're probably the person I would trust most to have my back in a fight." Naruto says with a burst of energy that illuminates his blue eyes.

"Really, I was not aware that you and Kokoro-chan were so close." Wait, is Shino actually jealous.

"Yeah since when were you guys so close Naruto." Not Chouji too.

"Kokoro is pretty antisocial at the best of times so I wouldn't mind knowing how you two became such close friends." Seriously Shikamaru, I thought you would at least be too lazy to jump on this band wagon.

"Yeah, just how much have you two been hanging out together? I don't remember you and my sister being around each other that much, other than in class." Great now all the boys are ganging up on Naruto.

"Her and Naruto have been studying together for the past two years. Usually he hangs out with her after our kunoichi classes. Since you four are usually busy then. I myself help my mom at the flower shop after the classes are done and by then Kokoro is tired of being around flowers." Thank you Ino.

"What Ino says is true, Naruto and I do study together whenever the rest of you are all too busy. Like the time when the three of you got grounded for skipping class and Shino and Ino had clan training." I say as I hook my arm around Naruto's and stick out my tongue childishly.

The other four boys seem a bit put out by the fact that they didn't know me as well as they thought they did.

~o~

* * *

We finally arrive at Ichirakus after a surprisingly quiet trip. The only sound that I heard coming from any of the boys were the faint buzz of Shino's insects, but that sound is as ever present and natural as his heart beat and breathing patterns by now. Aōko runs ahead, jumping up onto one of the stools, her tail wagging quickly behind her. Akamaru jumps off from Kiba's head and eagerly joins his sister causing me and Kiba to laugh at our partners' antics.

"Well, well, I guess that it'll be four orders of beef ramen with some extra warmed beef on the side." Teuchi says as he greets us. "All ramen is on the house tonight."

"Really?" Naruto asks excitedly. I swear him and Shikamaru are complete opposites. On the scale of energeticness, one is on the extreme side of lazy, the other is off the scale with his hyperactivity.

"Of course, you guys are obviously celebrating Kokoro-san's rite of passage." The old man says with a smile.

"How did you know?" I ask curiously, not many civilians know of shinobi clan traditions. Heck even only a few shinobi know of Inuzuka clan traditions.

"Of course, Tsume-san and Hana-san came here to celebrate Hana-san's rite of passage too." He replies with a smile as the rest of our group sits down, with me sitting between Naruto and Kiba. To Naruto's left is the Ino-Shika-Chou in that order and to Kiba's right is Shino. I can't help but smile. With friends like these I might just survive life as a ninja.

~o~

* * *

By the time the sun had set and the stars had come out everyone was feeling like they had eaten too much. I myself ate twelve bowls of beef ramen. Kiba ate 7, Shino also ate 12, Chouji 13 and Naruto ate the most at 14.

"I can't believe you guys turned it into an eating contest." Ino scolds as we head toward one of Konoha's many parks. We decided on the destination after Shikamaru suggested we star gaze. A typical Nara past time, staring at the sky doing little else. But still knowing the constellations above you is useful for navigation.

"I can't believe that Naruto ate more ramen than Chouji and that Shino was able to tie with Koko." Kiba says with a content grin that has been plastered on his face, ever since we left the ramen bar. He still hasn't left my side for a moment. Suddenly a sharp pain twists in my abdomen. Right, I almost forgot about my little _gift_. I guess I must have grimaced because the boys all turned to look at me worried.

"If your wounds are bothering you then we can head home sis." Kiba says, linking his arm with mine.

I look to Ino, silently communicating what the real problem is. "No I'm fine, kinda."

None of the boys look convinced but Shino seems to clue into me and Ino's silent conversation. I guess he took my advice and spoke to one of his female hive members. The Aburame really do operate like a hive, much like the Inuzuka operate like a pack. Though I got to admit, I am lucky to have a friend like him, he is definitely the kind of person that you want watching your back, not stabbing it.

"It'll take a lot more than some scratches to take down the demonic huntress." Ino teases using my newly minted moniker. The one my _talk_ with Ami had earned me. Seriously the news about the incident traveled fast and every girl in the village has heard the story by now and of my new title.

"Demonic huntress?" Naruto asks with his eyes closed and an adorably confused look on his face.

I try and defuse the situation before it gets worse. "A new nickname that I earned during me and Ino's kunoichi classes a few days ago."

"Ami and her goons decided to try and pick on her. Kokoro just ignored them at first till they started insulting you, Shino and Chouji." Ino says gesturing to Naruto before continuing on with telling the story. "Then she just snapped. Threatened to hunt her down and destroy everything her and her friends hold dear. All the while she had Ami pinned to the tree by her neck. I heard that she even needed stitches for the cuts Kokoro left on her neck. I saw it happen and 'demonic' is definitely a word I would use to describe Kokoro when she is angry."

A low whistle from my brother. "Damn sis, having all the fun without me."

"Really Kokoro, you don't have to go through so much trouble to defend me." Naruto says as he rubs the back of his head.

I growl, my eyes narrowing dangerously. "Yes. I. do. You guys are all a part of my pack and I am going to defend you guys whether you like it or not."

"I think that the name suits her. Why? Because Kokoro has proved herself to be an efficient huntress." Typical Shino, always finding the logicalness in any situation. Quite a feat in a world where the laws of physics rarely apply in my opinion.

Naruto thinks for a minute before bursting out once more. "Yeah, it's definitely the kind of name a badass ninja like Kokoro deserves, believe it."

"Uh, we aren't ninja yet, kinda." I deadpan.

"It's only a matter of time before all of us get our headbands." Naruto shouts enthusiastically. "Then I will be one step closer to being Hokage. Believe it!"

"Yep, and I'll be right there with you every step of the way, Naruto." I shout giving into the infectious nature of his energy.

~o~

* * *

Hello everyone, I decided to address everything at the end of the chapter since I don't really have many reviews to reply to. I am not able to keep up with daily updates anymore due to the fact that school and certain aspects of my life must take precedence over this story for the time being. However I will be posting a picture of Kokoro on my deviant art account along with the next chapter.

I apologise for how tiny the last few chapters have been but I assure you the next few are monstrous in size. I am glad that so many people are enjoying how Kokoro is developing and that so many of you are egar for more chapters. However the coming chapters are going to be very big and very important. This actually the end of the childhood arc.

Next time: Graduation, teams are assigned and Kokoro scares the shit out of people


	13. Chapter 12: Team ?

Hello people,

I am uploading this while I should be preparing for my exams. But I got an offer of admission for my top university choice so I thought that was enough to warrant a new chapter in the name of celebration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 12: Team?

"I'm at the end of my rope with you Naruto, you've already failed the graduation test, time and time again. You have another chance tomorrow and you're messing up again." Iruka-sensei scolds. Wait aren't those lines from the first episode. I look up from my book giving the scene up at the front my whole attention. Naruto just brushes sensei off. "But since you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu."

The whole class groans, except for me and Shino. We honestly couldn't care. I smirk, this is the perfect time for me to show of just how skilled Aōko and I are. Now that we have approached the canon start of the series. things are going to be getting serious.

~o~

* * *

"All right Sakura here, let's do it. Transform." The pink haired girl says as she transforms into Sensei.

"Transformed into me, good."

"Yes I did it. Sauske did you see that." I roll my eyes at Sakura's fangirly behaviour.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke just transforms into Iruka-sensei without saying a word.

I step forward even though I wasn't called. "Can we go next sensei?"

Iruka-sensei shrugs "I don't see any reason not to."

"Alright ready Aōko." My partner barks in response. "Transform"

Iruka-sensei is definitely impressed with mine and Aōko's synced transformation. "Impressive, Aōko transformed into Kiba and you transformed into Akamaru. Very impressive girls."

I smirk at the resident high horsed Uchiha, knowing that I showed him up. He just glares self-importantly back.

"Naruto, you're next."

Said blonde walks up to the front of the class. "Transform!"

Iruka-sensei gets an instant nose bleed as a result of Naruto's signature Sexy-no-Jutsu.

"Haha, that's my sexy transformation jutsu." Naruto, why do you have to turn everything into a game.

"Enough with the tricks this is your last warning." Iruka-sensei shouts with tissue paper stopping the blood flow of his nose bleed.

~o~

* * *

"Hey Kokoro?" Kiba asks from behind me. Once again we are sitting in our favourite spot. On the front lawn, back to back with Akamaru and Aōko curled up peacefully beside us. "Do you think Naruto will finally pass the graduation test? I mean he tried it twice already. Both before the recommended time."

Well he did enter into the early tests and probably wasn't ready. Plus, he also has terrible chakra control since he is a jinchuuriki. "I think that if he really tries then he will, kinda."

~o~

* * *

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the test area. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Really sensei, that's the best you can do. No one but Naruto has trouble with that in our class. Aōko and I are able to create a clone each. I mean it isn't really that hard if you have the chakra control I do. But then again I have been using my chakra ever since I was born into this world and I was doing it knowingly for the majority of this life. Then again, I have never been a normal kid. Not in this life at least. I have been labeled a genius but that is mainly due to hard work. I actually came in for extra help with taijutsu a couple of times.

O~O~O

* * *

" _Hey Iruka-sensei, could I please have some extra lessons on Taijutsu." A girl with spiky black hair asks a man with a scar across his nose._

" _Sure Kokoro, but why aren't you training with Kiba. I'm sure he would love to help you practice." The man with the scar, Iruka, tells the girl as he scratches the back of his head slightly confused._

 _The girl shakes her head. "I'm falling behind in taijutsu and if I train with Kiba to catch u,p then that means that he will just get better too and I'll never catch up." The girl whines childishly._

" _Alright I'll give you some extra one on one lessons if you come an hour early for class." Iruka says to the girl with a warm smile_

" _Yay, thank you Iruka-sensei." The girl says as she throws her arms around the man catching him off guard._

" _There's no need to thank me really. You're my student and I need to make sure that you are prepared for the dangers that you will face in the shinobi world after graduation." The man says once again scratching the back of his head. Though really, the man is proud that the girl identified her weaknesses and tried to use it for improvement rather than becoming demotivated._

O~O~O

* * *

Those extra taijutsu classes really paid off, by next year I was able to spar one on one with Sasuke and Hinata. I am really glad that I asked for extra help. Taijutsu was the only thing that I wasn't really good at, if I hadn't gotten that help then I wouldn't be top of my class right now and I need to be top of the class.

"Inuzuka Kokoro." Oh, guess I'm up next.

I walk into the room where the test is taking place. Iruka-sensei, Mizuki and Suzume-sensei are all positioned in front of the black board.

"All right Kokoro, you and Aōko know what to do.

We nod. "Clone Jutsu."

Two perfect sets of clones of me and Aōko appear in front of us. It's like we're staring into a mirror.

"Well done Kokoro and Aōko." Iruka-sensei say with a bright smile as he holds out a head band for me to go and get. "You two pass with flying colours."

Suzume-sensei seems even more impressed "Well done girls, I'm surprised, since most kids struggle with creating a clone yet you and Aōko are able to create three sets perfectly synchronised.

"Thank you." I say as I grab my new headband. Aōko yips in response to the praise as she sticks her tongue out to the side. A habit that she picked up a little while ago. I have no clue where though.

Exiting the Academy I find mom, nee-chan, Akamaru and Kiba all waiting outside for me. Kiba already has his headband on and is fiddling with it. I run up to them, tackling my brother in a hug.

"Ah Koko!" My brother yells as we tumble to the ground. I just burst into a fit of giggles. Which mom and nee-chan are quick to join in on. Soon we're all busting a gut laughing as Akamaru and Aōko chase each other, weaving in between the legs of the older ninken.

"We're going out for beef barbeque to celebrate okay. Then we're going to find you guys some new outfits and a strap for your sister to carry her spear." Mom says with a sharp toothed grin. Me and Kiba respond with our own pointy grins as nee-chan busts a gut laughing at our family's antics. Especially since Akamaru and Aōko have dragged the Hiamamaru brothers into their little game of tag. Kuromaru just shakes his head and sighs at their antics.

~o~

* * *

After eating a restaurant out of beef we head out to the ninja outfitter. Mainly because I have outgrown my clothes and me and Kiba are sick of being dressed the same way. Kiba immediately darts into the male shinobi section and grabs onto a familiar grey jacket with a fur lined hood as mom just shakes her head. Me and nee-chan just walk into the kunoichi section of the store. A black jacket with a red trim and long sleeves catches my eye. I grab it and a pair of dark grey shorts. Then I find a blacktop that has a neckline of mesh armour and a red sash to go with it. I also find a blue bandanna with the leaf symbol on it for Aōko and a black leather weapons sash and pouch.

The two of us run into the changing room and I quickly get changed into the new outfit tying the sash into a special spherical knot. I tie the bandana around Aōkos neck so that the village symbol is displayed proudly at the front to declare her allegiance. She takes a look at it and barks happily. I pick her up, putting her on my head and exit the changing room. There Kiba is already wearing the grey outfit that he did in the original series and Akamaru is poking his head out from underneath his hood.

He takes one look at us and notices Aōko's bandana. "Hey sis where did you find that bandana for Aōko?"

"Over there they also have one in red too, so that would work well for Akamaru, kinda." I smile and point towards the display where only a single bandana is left.

"Cool!" Kiba exclaims as he bounds happily to the display that I am pointing at.

"Koko, where is your headband?" Nee-chan asks curiously.

I rub the back of my head as my cheeks turn crimson "Oh, I wanted to find a way to put the metal part onto my weapon strap, kinda."

"That sound like a great idea, look at you already standing out as a ninja." Nee-chan teases. I turn an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"Alright are you four ready to head home now." Mom asks as she wanders over to us, having finished paying for the new outfits. We nod and head back towards home.

~o~

* * *

Crescent, waxing. Half-moon waning. Full. Crescent waning. Half-moon waxing. No moon. Strike.

I don't know why but all the katas for the Inuzuka style spear wielding use the phases of the moon as names. Crescents are sharp curved movements; half-moon are a half circle turn. Full is a complete turn. No moon is drawing in for a strike and over course a strike is a strike. Now I know why it's called the Inutsuki Yari style. Waxing and waning refers to the direction on the turn. That's pretty much all there is to Inutsuki, the rest is left up to improvisation, which makes the style unpredictable and flexible. Both things are something that an Inuzuka can wield like a deadly weapon.

Slashing, stabbing and circular movements make the Inutsuki a fluid dance rather than a combat technique. I find myself spinning in slow, wide circles as I seem to dance across the compound training field. Drawing in the dirt every time I touch the ground with my staffs pointed tip. Kiba, Akamaru and Aōko are sitting in the branches of the tree above, looking down at my work.

The circular motions are both defensive and offensive in nature. However they also have another purpose. They help to draw in natural energy and channel it into the spear. The movements are like a seal and really a master of the Inutsuki yari style can actually draw seals on the ground using their spear that are effective and can cause mass levels of destruction.

The whole art is about channelling natural energy and manipulating it. That's why I have to practice with a wooden staff to practice with not my spear. Even the movements channel energy which could destroy my chakra system if I am not prepared or ready to, not even channel, but work with the energy within the spear.

I could easily kill myself by moving wrong, the spear would drain me dry of chakra if I'm not careful. Yet another reason why the clan technique fell out of use. It's dangerous and impossibly hard to master. Another reason is that most Inuzuka don't have the patience it requires to learn the art. Thousands of hours of meditation all executed in complete silence and stillness. The mastery of the meditation requires your very breathing to stop. Which is something that would normally kill someone. But by resonating with the energy around you, you are able to breathe through the living beings around you. Which really shouldn't be possible.

Then again everything in Naruto seems to be a possible impossibility. Logic and theories from my old world no longer apply to many things in this one. Sealing is a reality bending art, Chakra can allow you to do things that should not be physically possible and don't even get me started on what natural energy can do to people.

It will take a lot for me to be able to access sage mode and even then I would have to find _her_ and somehow convince her to teach me. Something _she_ hasn't done in years. Four-hundred years actually. The Inuzuka haven't had a sage in their ranks for generations. No one even knows how to find _her_ anymore.

Mom can't even tell us _her_ name since that, like all the knowledge on our ninken's near supernatural ancestry has been lost. We don't even know what or where our ninkens' ancestral home is anymore. All we know is that our companions were once summons. Maybe Kakashi's ninken would know something about it. It's worth a shot. All I need to do is get onto team seven. But I won't know until tomorrow.

~o~

* * *

Well here it comes. The moment of truth. If I am to be on team seven then this will be the pivotal point to my future.

"Team seven. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto sits forward beside me anxious to hear who his other teammates will be.

"Inuzuka Kokoro!"

" **YES!"** Me and Naruto exclaim as we high five each other.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto groans. "Not him. Anyone but him."

I roll my eyes at my newly appointed teammate's immature behaviour. I try to calm him down by giving him a logical perspective on the situation. "Uchiha is a strong shinobi. That means he will make us push harder to stay in step with him. Plus his abilities as a member of his clan will prove invaluable on some missions."

"Good point, glad I have a smart kunoichi like you on my team Kokoro." Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. I roll my eyes at the idiot.

"Just don't get in my way." Oh so the resident high horsed jerk actually speaks.

I smirk at him showing him that I hold little respect for him. The only reason I respect him at all is because he is skilled. "It's _you_ who shouldn't get in _our_ way. Naruto is going to be Hokage someday and I'm going to be the head of his Anbu operatives."

The noise level in the classroom surges as people chatter about my bold declaration. Everyone is used to Naruto claiming that he will be Hokage. But this is the first time I have ever made a boast like that. I figure it is the best position to aim for if I am going to help my beloved whisker faced friend. Even Kiba looks shocked at my boast. "Since when did you want to become an Anbu, sis?

"I decided that that was the best position to aim for, that's why I have been training so hard for so long Kiba. I wasn't sure that becoming the head of the Anbu would be the best goal for me. But now that my teammate is the future hokage, well I decided that it really is the best path for me to choose." I say seriously, the whole class shutting up after hearing my determined tone.

Most people in the class are able to count the times they have heard me speak on one hand. So to hear me make such a bold declaration with such determination is a bombshell. I think I broke some of them, even Shikamaru is shocked.

I look at Iruka-sensei to see what his opinion is. He seems as shocked as the rest of them. Then that expression slowly turns into one of pride and confidence that makes my sprit soar. Iruka-sensei really is the best man to teach children at the academy.

"You runts actually think you'll make it that far. What a joke. Naruto's dead last and you're a girl who can't even stand up for yourself." Sasuke sneers. Every girl in the room slowly starts backing away, not even the fangirls would attempt to take on the demonic huntress.

I give an eerie little giggle as I roughly grab onto the insolent spoiled brat's chin. Forcing him to look me in the eyes. "What was that? You think you're so _great_ because you're an _Uchiha._ News flash little boy, but your brother was also great till he fell from grace. Also I am _top_ kunoichi this year and I've been _holding back_. Naruto also has the largest charka reserves in the class and was able to master an _A ranked Jutsu_. That's why he was given his head band. Not even your eyes can see all _Uchiha_ because they barely scratch the surface of what me and Naruto are truly capable of."

Sasuke actually flinches under my gaze as killing intent seeps out from me towards him. I grip his chin harder till my claw like nails break the surface of his skin drawing blood. "So let me make this clear, if you try any of your high and mighty crap with me. You're in for a _shock_ because I won't put up with any **bullshit** from my teammates. The attitude that you have is what will get _you_ and _your teammates. K. I. L. L. E. D._ got it pretty boy.

He's to shocked by the one eighty that my personality and demeanour have taken but I'm not finished. Not yet. "Oh and don't even think that I will fawn over you like one of your fangirls. I don't do that kind of shit. If you want to get stronger alongside us and find out what you're truly capable of. Then. Lose. Your. Fucking. Attitude. Uchiha, Kinda."

I let go of his chin causing him to stumble back in shock. My finger nails are red at the tips from his blood and the whole class is staring at me in shock. Kiba and the rest of the boys are as pale as Akamaru's fur. Said dog is shaking and Ino is just shaking her head. She knows she doesn't have a chance at stopping me when I'm like that.

Kiba's laughter is what breaks the silence. "Ino wasn't kidding when she said that you're terrifying when you're pissed off sis. You're almost as terrifying as mom when she's mad."

I laugh at his comparison. "No one is scarier than mom when she is mad, kinda."

Shikamaru sighs and mutters his trademark 'troublesome'. Iruka-sensei decided to get the team assignments back on track.

"Okay then." Sensei says as he clears his throat. "Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino.

I smile upon hearing my brother's team being called out. I know I can trust Shino to restrain my brother so he doesn't do something _too_ stupid. Due to me, the two of them are closer now than they were in the original timeline before, well, all this.

"Team ten, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji." Yet another change too starring team dynamics. After I asked about the Ino-Shika-Chou tradition, Ino did a bit of research and ended up realising that her future team was a given. So this time she accepted them and got to know them before they even became a legitimate team, rather than being appalled by her teammates.

I hope I altered the team relationships for the better. I am still terrified of causing a butterfly of doom effect. Though at least I have stopped treating this like a story rather than real life. That was a tough pill to swallow.

"Alright that's it, you have a lunch break to get to know your new teammates before you meet your jounin sensei's tomorrow." Iruka dismisses the class.

I grab onto the Uchiha's hair before he can make a getaway. "Oh no you don't, you're coming with us. I don't care if you're more anti-social than me and Shino combined. We have some talking to do, pretty boy."

I think that 'pretty boy' is going to be my nickname for the Uchiha until he earns enough of my respect to be referred to by his first name. He doesn't even struggle, still too shocked by our little _talk_.

~o~

* * *

Finally we make our way to the benches just outside of the academy. I kept my vice grip in pretty boys hair all the way.

"Alright so here is what we have to cover. First chakra types, for us know what we all have. If any of us don't know what ours is then that will be one of the first things we ask our sensei about. Second is any weapons we use frequently. Third, what types of jutsus do we know. Four, any special clan abilities or advantages. Five, primary fighting style, by that I mean what of the three main ninja techniques do you use most often. Six is personal back story, we can't be having one of our teammates breaking down in the middle of battle for unknown reasons." I list going into full drill sergeant mode. Naruto is used to it due to our study sessions but Sasuke is taken completely by surprise.

"That's a very long and thorough list of questions that I don't feel like answering." The Uchiha says dismissively as he tries to walk away only to find Aōko's jaw clasped around his ankle.

I grab his shirt pulling him forward so he is once again looking me in the eye. "Listen hard and listen well. All of the answers to these questions are things that _we_ as your _teammates_ need to know in order for use to operate properly as a team. I'm not saying that we need to become best friends and tell each other sappy sob stories about our pasts as we comfort each other over chocolate ice cream. I am saying that we need to be able to operate as a _team_ so that none of us end up getting **killed** _._ Got it, kinda."

He sneers but before he can open his mouth to make a snide remark, I jerk him forward so that he is crashing foreheads with me. "Don't you **dare** open your mouth to make some bullshit remark. Look over the questions that I asked and you'll see that they are all for the benefit of the team. If you want to get stronger so that you can kill your brother than get the soot out of your ears. A team can push you to become stronger, can help you overcome your weaknesses and hone your strengths. Sometimes it takes another set of eyes for a person to see their flaws."

I loosen my grip and soften my gaze and tone. "Listen, I know that you have been through hell. Seen things that no kid should see. I can't even imagine what it must have been like, what it must still be like to be in either yours or Naruto's positions."

Sasuke at this point is completely confused at yet another 180 flip in my personality, but I am not stopping till my words get through those thick walls of his. "Let me make this clear, if you earn my respect, my trust. If you become a _member_ of my pack then I will _never_ turn my back on you. I would fight through hell by your side and fight any Shinigami that has the audacity to try and take you from me. Understand, Sasuke."

He blinks at me owlishly with wide eyes. He really is just a kid who has seen too much and paid dearly for it. Underneath all that hate, is pain and grief and that is what I see in those eyes right now. The poison in his soul that he won't let anyone see, let alone treat.

"Not really." He mutters a bit dazed. Maybe I over did it with the dramatics a bit.

"You'll get it in time, we'll both make sure you do. You can trust us, believe it." Naruto says with a bright smile that automatically lightens the heavy atmosphere I created.

Just like puzzle pieces, each of our personality's conflict and combine to make a clear picture of potential strength.

 _I love my life._

~o~

* * *

We decide to give Sasuke a bit of time to reboot his brain after I broke it and get to know each other tomorrow with our sensei since he will have to answer the questions too. He is a part of the team to after all.

Kiba and Shino's sensei arrived first. They get up to leave with their new female teammates. Kiba however, hesitates. I can tell that he is apprehensive about leaving me to wait for some man who couldn't even bother to be there on time for his first day on the job. But he takes one look at Naruto and seems to decide that I'm in good hands. Though both he and Shino send the Uchiha a glare that basically translated to **don't make any trouble for Kokoro**. Sasuke actually smiles the slightest smile. But his eyes tell more, in them I can see sadness and loneliness.

 _He wishes he had people like that still in his life,_ I realise. But those people are all unreachable memories now, tainted memories at that.

Images of my past life flash through me head. My smiling family, the old me, my old mother, two younger brothers and a little sister who is just a toddler. Struggling to survive but smiling all the same. I know I will never see them again and that's a wound that both chills and burns at once.

I rest my back against Sasuke's right shoulder knowing that without my brother to numb the pain that I would be just as closed off as him. He stiffens at the physical contact; he obviously isn't used to it anymore. I should have done something sooner.

Slowly I feel his muscles relax as he gets used to the contact. Then Ino-Shika-Chou are ready to leave with their new sensei who they aren't surprised to see is a Sarutobi. I smile at them and they all smile back. Ino looks back and forth between me and Sasuke not sure what to make of the sight. I point out my markings which translates to **looking out for the pack.** Ino smiles even wider and nods before running to catch up with her new team.

I look up to see that Sasuke is analyzing my movements carefully, no doubt he caught onto the fact that me and Ino were communicating through sign language. I give him a big fanged grin, Naruto mirroring me on Sasuke's left.

Sasuke shakes his head at our antics, but there isn't as much coldness to it. I think I may have gotten through to him a bit, but the ice is still thin and the walls still thick.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you set up a prank for our late sensei." I suggest with a devilish smirk. He gives me an equally evil smile and gets to work.

"Our new sensei is a Jounin, there is no way he would fall for any of the pranks Naruto could come up with." Sasuke criticises, the vibrations caused by his speech carrying on through my body causing me to giggle.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Naruto has pulled pranks on Anbu and gotten away with it. If he didn't pull them so often then they wouldn't even know who was behind them." I say with a friendly but not too over the top smile.

Sasuke looks at Naruto obviously seeing the blonde in a slightly different light. "He'd be good at setting traps and perimeter defenses then."

I nod, relieved that he is finally realising the potential the blonde knucklehead has. "He also is pretty stealthy despite the vivid orange clothes. You'd have to, to be able to slip past Anbu operatives before you even become a genin. Actually I think the bright colour works in his favour, kinda."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at my last comment so I explain my reasoning. "It's so obvious and easy to spot that people don't think he could possibly be capable of such stealthy maneuvers. But I've played hide and seek with this kid in the woods and the only way I was able to find him was by his scent trail. Something most people aren't trained to be able to pick up."

The Uchiha blinks at me, obviously realising that there is a lot more going on in my head than I let onto. Though I tend to state what I am thinking, I state it bluntly. That means that I give the bare minimum amount of info to satisfy people's curiosity. However the information I give is only a small portion of the information I actually have.

"You thought I was just a brash airhead that was too spaced out to speak half the time. That assumption is completely wrong, kinda." I say with a smirk.

"Kinda?" Oh yeah Sasuke doesn't know about my verbal tic. Yeah that is probably something he should know. It could definitely cause problems later on if I don't tell him.

"I have a habit of saying it at the ends of my sentences sometimes. Just ignore it." I respond with an uninterested tone. Honestly after you repeat the same line over and over again it gets old. Fast. The Uchiha grunts and goes back to glaring at the world.

~o~

* * *

 _ **Four hours later**_

"Naruto, what exactly is that thing." Sasuke asks as he points to the construct of seals, which I helped him make, and ninja wire, that Sasuke provided.

"The seals are simple storage ones with bits of paper with glue on them. The glue won't dry as long as they are sealed inside the scrolls" Naruto says as he points out each detail of the trap/prank. "When the door is opened or someone lands on the window sill then they will trigger the ninja wire which will then set off the seals."

"That's actually pretty complex, where did you get the seals from?" The Uchiha asks as he inspects the trap.

"I learned how to make them while helping nee-chan organise the clinic." I respond casually. Though I can tell that my little tidbit of information has sent the gears in the Uchiha's head into motion.

"Do you help out at the clinic often?" He asks trying to be discreet but I know exactly what he is trying to ask.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk at him. "Stop beating around the bush, it isn't going to work on me. You want to know if I know medical ninjutsu. The answer is yes. I know a bit and am capable of very low level medical ninjutsus. Though my theoretical knowledge of it is far more advanced. At the lowest it is chunin level."

Actually, sis says that I am bordering on Jounin but I disagree and Sasuke doesn't need to know that yet. Sasuke's eyes widen as he once more shifts his paradigm to fit the new revelation. I decided to get the record straight before he gets any ideas.

"No, I do not want to be a medical nin. I believe that every team should at least have one person on it that knows the basics of medical ninjutsu. They don't have to specialise in it, they just have to be able to patch up a teammate who has been struck down. Following that simple little bit of advice could save countless lives." I rant.

Then the door slides open revealing white hair, a single visible eye and a bright orange book. Faster than lighting the traps trigger covering the white haired jounin from head to toe. His one visible eye widens in surprise.

"First impression, I don't like you." The white haired man says. Naruto looks downtrodden, Sasuke glares.

Me? Well... "You smell like dogs so you've earned a few points in my book. However you just insulted two of my pack mates and three of my teammates, so you automatically lose any points you won with me."

The one visible eyebrow on my new sensei raises and I continue forward with my loud mouthed tendencies. "What do you think of the trap that was set up? If we used kunai and senbon instead of paper it could be quite effective."

"Hmmm, now that I look at it. It's actually pretty well done. I don't know where you got the seals but the trap is well executed, and very hard to detect until it's too late." The white haired man says as he looks at the complex contraption made of seals and ninja wire with a critical eye.

"I made the seals sensei and you can't really blame us for pranking you considering how late you are." I say smirking.

That earns me another raised eyebrow form the white haired dog lover. "You made them?"

I shrug. "You going introduce yourself or what?"

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." The white man says before vanishing in a blur, ignoring my question completely.

~o~

* * *

A minute later I am sitting on the roof between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright let's start with questions. Name, what are your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future." The white haired man says blandly. Then points to Naruto. "You go first."

Naruto jumps to his feet. Seriously where does this kid get all his energy from. "Alright. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen, Sakura and my friends. I dislike bullies and people who think they are better than everybody else. I will be Hokage, believe it."

"Okay then next." The white haired Jounin says pointing to me and Aōko.

"Well this is going to be two introductions. My name is Inuzuka Kokoro and this here is my partner Aōko. We like beef, studying and our friends and family. We are really close to our twin brothers."

Aōko yips in agreement before I carry on. "We hate people who threaten our pack. I _will_ ,with Aōko by my side, be the head Anbu so that I can be there to help Naruto when he becomes hokage, kinda." I say while leaning against Sasuke's shoulder again. The boy needs to get used to physical contact if he is going to reintegrate into society.

For the third time today I seem to surprise the Jounin. He doesn't even ask Sasuke to go, the Uchiha just does.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing, I dislike a lot of things and my dream is to kill a certain man." The raven haired boy says as he glares at the world his mouth hidden by his hands.

I roll my eyes. "Wow, pretty boy. That was _so_ informative."

The Uchiha grunts and I just giggle causing him to glare at me rather than the rest of the world. I just continue on. "Alright, your turn then we will go over the questions from yesterday if you think that you can handle that, pretty boy."

"What would these questions be exactly?" The white haired man says from behind his orange book.

"At least tell us your name, then we will move onto the next questions. I doubt that you would answer the rest of the questions you asked us. But that's fine, my senses are sharp enough to learn a lot about you in a few minutes." I say smirking and quirking an eyebrow. Guess I have the Inuzuka cockiness in me after all.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like this book, I dislike deadlines and I have no dreams." The white haired Jounin says just to spite me. I smirk my plan having worked. "You manipulated me into giving you more information didn't you?"

I smile, he hit the nail right on the head. But not fast enough, he will have to learn to read between the lines with me.

"You're a Jounin so you should catch onto the theme of the questions pretty quick. I'll go first."

I take a deep breath and start talking. "I don't know my primary chakra type, but like all females I have a bit more yin than yang chakra. So that is the one I primarily use for medical ninjutsu."

That tidbit of information gets an eyebrow raise from Kakashi-sensei. I continue before he can say anything. "I wield an Inu Yari and I also use senbon and kunai. I suck at shuriken though."

Once again sensei's eye widens. Wow, I have been getting that reaction out of him a lot. Then again that is the expression I have always gotten when I don't hold back. Sasuke looks confused. "Inu Yari?"

"Oh that's the spear you got after your rite of passage, the one you used to take down a bear and a boar with two years ago?" Naruto says as he puts his arms behind his head. Sasuke looks at me once again shifting his whole perspective of me. He is going to be doing that _a lot_.

I nod in answer to Naruto and continue on. "I know basic medical ninjutsu and the basic Inuzuka clan jutsus. Plus some other clan techniques involving my spear. I have a high-end sense of smell though it isn't as good as Kiba's. My other sense are all also heightened. Sight, taste, hearing and touch. I can heighten them even further using chakra to reach what my mother has ranked as Chunin level."

That gets raised eyebrows from all of my new team members. They were bound to find out sooner or later so might as well be now.

I continue on with the questions. "I, like most Inuzuka, fight using taijutsu but also with my spear. I hope to learn more ninjutsu once I learn my primary chakra type. I am the third and final child of the head of the Inuzuka clan. I don't know who my father is and I probably never will know. I have raised me and my brother since we were given our ninken. I have killed countless animals and have no reservations about killing. None at all."

Kami-sama I sound like a psychopath when I say that. I look up at Sasuke. "Your turn."

He sighs but complies. "Fire, like many of my clan is my primary element. I don't know what my secondary one is. I use ninja wire, shuriken and kunai commonly. I know fire based clan ninjutsu and have yet to awaken my sharingan. I use a mix of taijutsu and ninjutsu."

He stops before continuing on with the last question. His eyes darken considerably. "My whole clan was slaughtered by my older brother and I have vowed vengeance."

I look at Aōko and nod. Aōko jumps onto the grumpy Uchiha's chest and gives him one big slobbery lick. I smile and tackle the same Uchiha in a hug, He needs it, plus he's my teammate now so it's my job to cheer him up.

"I think Sasuke would go to his fangirls if he wanted kisses A ōko." Naruto laughs. Sensei sighs, he has most likely guessed that the three of us are going to have an interesting team dynamic and he hasn't even been added to the mix yet.

"Alright my turn. I don't know what my chakra type is, I like using kunai and I know the shadow clone jutsu. I don't have any clan techniques or abilities since I am an orphan. I don't really know what my primary fighting style is." The blonde says before he pauses at the last question. He would probably tell me but not two people he barely knows.

"I have a secret that I am not allowed to share and because of it I am treated like dirt by most of the village." Me and Aōko give Naruto the same treatment we gave Sasuke. There is no way in hell that I am going to let those sky coloured eyes be clouded with sorrow on my watch.

After we finish it is finally Kakashi-sensei's turn. We look at him expectantly. He sighs and realises that there is no getting out of it. "My main chakra type is lightning; I have many others. I use kunai. I know many jutsus. I have a summoning that has been passed down from generation to generation in my clan. I use a combination of many fighting styles and I am not giving you my personal history. All you need to know is that everyone I ever cared about is dead."

Wow laying it _lightly_ on us aye sensei. I shrug. "We would be here all day if Kakashi of the Sharingan were to tell us all the techniques and jutsu's he has learned." The boys look at me and I smirk. "My mom left one of her bingo books lying around when I was seven and I was bored. End result, I have every S ranked ninja catalogued into my head."

Seriously, his title is common knowledge really so why are they staring at me like I have a third eye.

"You memorised every single S ranked ninja when you were seven?" Sasuke says, though he sounds very sceptical. Yeah, I can see why they were surprised now.

"It's out of date information anyway. What can I say? I ran out of material and nee-chan was out on a mission so I didn't have access to any new medical scrolls." I say nonchalantly trying to play down the situation. I succeed. At least with my genin team mates. Kakashi-sensei is still eyeing me with a gaze of suspicion though.

"Alright meet me at training ground three at six am tomorrow and don't eat breakfast or you will end up throwing up." With that the white haired ninja is gone.

~o~

* * *

Thank you everyone for all the understanding support, I should have chapter 13 up at some point in the foreseeable future. I am really glad that so many people are enjoying this tale of mine. At this point Kokoro no Mori is just shy of 100 followers and is well on its way to 80 favourites. I never thought that this story would become so popular. Honestly I started writing this during a period of time when I was doubting my writing skills, but the popularity that this story has amassed has renewed my passion for writing so thank you my wonderful readers.

Next time: The bell test, but how will Kokoro and Aōko's involvement change the outcome or will the outcome change at all. How will team dynamics differ due to Koko's personality being put in the mix?


	14. Omake: Kill Thrill

Hello readers,

To celebrate 100 followers and over 80 favourites I decided to put up this little piece that I am calling an omake. I didn't really know where to put this to be honest so I wasn't going to post it. This takes place after team assignments but before the C rank turned A rank mission to wave country.

Koko has a bit of a break down. I honestly don't even know where this thing came from but enjoy.

Beta'd by Dulemina (Congratulations on the 100 followers!)

* * *

Kokoro no Mori Omake: Kill thrill

I huddle beneath the branches of the tree, Aōko cradled in my arms. Tears are streaming down my cheeks, eroding away at what I once knew like rivers carving the landscape. My soul is screaming out in phantom, none physical pain. Kiba's, Akamaru's and Aōko's souls call to mine trying to soothe the pain but the pain in their own souls is evident.

Blood and warmth haunts me. The twisted pleasure of the kill. Oh dear Kami the thrill of it. It burns but the pain is addictive. Morals clash in my head warring over my soul. What is right, what is wrong?

I no longer know. So many conflicting thoughts and lessons playing over and over in my head. Killing for the sake of protecting others, for the sake of survival is still killing and killing is bad right?

Killing is wrong no matter what the circumstances are.

Killing is honorable for shinobi.

Death is something to be covered up and dealt with silently.

Death is a part of life for shinobi.

You shouldn't lie.

Lies are the friend of shinobi.

The ability to cheat is not something to be proud of.

Cheating is a sign of cleverness in a shinobi, be proud.

Stealing is wrong.

Thievery is an art in the world of shinobi.

 _ **WHAT THE HELL IS RIGHT!?**_

One life tells me one thing while the other tells me the opposite. What the hell are morals, is there even a point to morals. Are we just brainwashed from birth to believe what people want us to? Are there truly any essential beliefs that come with existence? Or are there absolutely no imperative moral obligations or beliefs?

I cover my ears hoping to drown out my internal argument between the me that lived in a world where everything was becoming digital and the me who lives in this fantasy like world of violence. But nothing can drown it out and I feel like it is drowning me.

I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is that I enjoy being a killer and in one life that is wrong. In this one, I don't know if it is wrong. So is it wrong? Is there something wrong with me? Did this world break me or was I already broken?

Thunder crashes in the distance as the rain beings to pour like the dam of the heavens has burst. Lightning streaks across the sky, violently striking the earth. Should the old me just be dead? Does my past life even matter anymore? I can feel the person I was - slipping away more and more each day.

It is like I have become a new person. Like the old me is slowly dying. But it doesn't want to die. Then again nothing ever wants to die. I have become such a mess and no one can save me from this distress. Slowly I am forgetting what I once was.

But this life is good isn't it. This life is real, but that doesn't make that life any less real. But this is my reality now. But then what is reality, this world is supposed to be a fantasy but it is real. I don't think that I will be able to stay sane if I keep holding onto my past life. Or is my past life the only thing keeping me sane?

Thunder crashes in close proximity, the boom echoing in my bones. Aōko and I share a whimper. We can feel them looking for us. They're frantic now, chakra fluctuating in panic. My heart is pounding in my ears and I can feel a pulse that is even more frantic from the small form pressed against my chest. The rain is drowning out all other scents other than hers.

I feel so alone in this world; no one can understand my pain. The pain of leaving a whole world, a whole life, behind. Carrying on each day with a smile while little things drag up memories from the past.

All memories from my past life are painful now and every day I am reminded of something that happened in that life time. I have to hide and ignore the pain, pretend it isn't even there. It has gotten to the point where I barely register those pains.

Is this healing or forgetting? I don't know. I feel so stupid not knowing anything. I can't answer my own most pressing questions. But could anyone answer these questions. Has anyone else ever been in my predicament? Has anyone else been burdened with memories of another life?

Suddenly I can't feel the rain anymore. I look up to see dark eyes looking down at me. Guarded eyes with worry in them. A lot of people must have been searching for me, Kiba probably sent half the village into a panic.

I smile weakly at the boy holding an umbrella over my head as another boy with hair like sunlight offers me his hand. His blue eyes dancing with worry and pain.

I guess everyone in this world has some issues.

~o~


	15. Chapter 13: The sound of bells

Here you guys go, the next chapter of KnM. Only one more exam left so is should be able to work on this more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my OCs

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 13: The sound of bells

The next morning, I got up early for meditation. It's midnight and the full moon is shining bright in the sky. The Inuzuka call this time the Huntresses hour. Mid-day is the hunters since Yin is the night and yang is the day.

I sit on the tented roof of our home with my spear placed between my flat palms. The end of it passing down below the roofs edge. The tip held at eye level so that one eye is covered by the curved side, the other left visible by the pointed nature of the opposing side.

My legs are crossed so that my feet sit on my thighs. My breathing slowing till it is non-existent. Then I contemplate the words from the clan scroll on meditation.

 _Each hunter must find their own path._

 _Each hunter must find their own words_

 _Each hunter must lose their self._

 _Each hunter is every hunter._

 _Each hunter is prey._

The last thing I expected to find in the Inuzuka library was a damn riddle. I get the own path thing, that is obviously a nindo. I don't have one yet. The words part I don't get. The losing yourself I don't get and hunter something or other and prey I don't get.

I sigh as I slump forward and open my eyes to see that the moon is setting. Time to make breakfast.

I jump down from the roof swinging in through the kitchen window that I made sure was open before I set out for meditation. Breakfast at our household is always an affair since Inuzuka eat a lot. It takes about two hours to prepare enough food for me, Kiba, Akamaru and Aōko. Plus I had to make enough for my teammates today too. Neither of them would eat breakfast and pay for it.

Though seriously, it is common knowledge that Kakashi-sensei is notoriously late for _everything_. I sigh wondering how in the hell I am going to keep the raven and sunlight haired boy away from each other's necks.

Maybe if I come up with a battle strategy. Sasuke might just listen. He seems intrigued by my deductive abilities. I could use his own curiosity to my advantage and manipulate him to work alongside me and Naruto.

It could work. If I can become the glue that holds the team together then I could improve team dynamics greatly. The whole problem with team seven in the original time line is that Sakura sided with Sasuke due to her crush on him.

That led to the team becoming highly imbalanced. However, I can look at the situations between the two of them and I have already made it clear that I won't put up with their bullshit. I get enough idiotic behaviour from my brother. I won't tolerate it with my teammates. That would be suicidal.

 _ **Poke**_

"Sorry, Kiba. I was just trying to figure out how the hell to deal with my teammates." I say as I bring the food to the table.

"Yeah you got your work cut out for you there sis." Kiba says already stuffing my face.

I roll my eyes. "You have your work cut out for you as well. Word of advice; let Shino handle the battle tactics. That's his strong point."

Kiba glares at me, not menacingly. Just in annoyance. "You want me to let _him_ lead."

I shake my head. "Not necessarily. Each member of you team has a strength. Though all of you have strengths in tracking."

I continue my rant. I'm probably the only person Kiba would listen to when it comes to this topic. "You are the only real social member of your team. Hinata is bred for high society but she is too shy for her own good. Shino is terrible with social interactions that much is obvious."

I then go onto what Hinata's strength is on the team. "Hinata however, is already very advanced with her clan techniques. She also can blend into high society seamlessly due to her clan and status. The Huyga have some of the farthest reaching political ties outside of the shinobi world now that the Uchiha are all nearly extinct."

Kiba looks at me with the same confused puppy dog expression he has had ever since we were little. I explain my reasoning behind why I labeled those as Hinata strengths. "She wouldn't have to hide who she is to infiltrate high society. Also she is better at defensive than offensive judging by the matches I had against her."

Kiba nods understanding what I mean. He is more observant than people give him credit for. Inuzukas in general tend to be masters at reading body language. Though it is a skill most of us keep to ourselves. I however plan to use it to my advantage.

"Shino is a long ranged fighter, while you and Hinata are close ranged. But you are an offensive attacker not a defensive one. Shino can use his fighting style for both offensive and defensive tactics, however he is weaker at close range." I continue ranting and watching Kiba who is soaking up the information like a sponge.

He knows just how good I am at analysing things, which I owe partly to my enhanced senses. The other part is due to the amount of training in psychology from this life and the next. My grandmother in my past life was a phycologist who taught me the ropes when I was young, hoping that I would go into the field.

I didn't though, instead, I tried to apply my knowledge of psychology to my art work. The results were amazing.

 _ **Poke**_

"Sorry, anyway Hinata needs you to boost her confidence levels and Shino needs you to drag him out of his shell. If someone doesn't drag him out of it he will just fade into the background without realising it. The famed brashness that is one of our clan traits is perfect to accomplish that." I say pointing out how one of my brothers so called 'flaws' and how it will actual benefit his team by covering others weaknesses.

"You are way too smart for your own good, sis." My brother says shaking his head but I can tell he is impressed by my analysis of his new team. "Seriously how the hell did you end up with the brains of a Nara, the anti-socialness of an Aburame and the psychological skills of a Yamanaka?"

"Hard work." I dead pan between bites. Kiba just sighs but he is grinning all the same.

"I guess that explains why you were put with your teammates then." Kiba says actually showing his analytical side. I don't know why but I seem to be the only person who can do that to him.

"You can easily get through to Sasuke and keep him in check. Yet you can easily calm Naruto down so he doesn't go rushing in like a heroic idiot." Wow I got to hand it to him, my brother can be quite good at analysing things if he slows down his thought process enough to actually think about the information his brain is constantly receiving.

One thing about being an Inuzuka; you get a lot of input from your senses since we are trained to be hyper aware of our surroundings before we can even walk. That's why most Inuzuka seem like they have ADHD. They have so much information coming in all at once and they try to divide their attention amongst all of it. The bigger pictures over the little pictures.

Sure it is good to be able to look at the big picture but it is as the saying goes. The devil is in the details. That is especially true in the shinobi world. That is why Inuzuka are great when paired up with a person with dōjutsus like the Sharingan or Byakugan. Those clan's unique abilities are meant to focus more on the smaller details.

Combine that with the range that Shino's insects and Naruto's shadow clones can cover and you get one hell of a combination. Both Shino and Naruto can use their respective techniques to relay information over long distances. Even if Naruto doesn't realise that yet.

Combine that with our team's respective sensei's abilities and you get the strongest combinations possible. That is why the team setups are so predictable, they are damn effective. If it works then don't fix it.

I get up, having finished my meal. My brother and I have an unspoken agreement that I cook and he cleans up afterward. I start packing away seven boxes of breakfast for my teammates. Six for Naruto and one for Sasuke. Then head out to training ground three early.

~o~

* * *

I arrive at the training ground just in time to see the sun rise over the horizon. As it paints the sky with its light as it chases away the stars that watched over the world through the night. I smile loving the world I live in.

"Why are you here so early?" A voice says from the base of the tree that I am in.

I look down, my smile widening when I see that the mystery person is Sasuke. "I could ask you the same thing. If you think that sensei is going to be here early then you are seriously misinformed. Kakashi of the Sharingan is notorious for being late for everything."

"Then why are you here early?" The Uchiha asks obviously displeased with my non answer.

I grin even wider. "You didn't eat breakfast did you?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow not sure what to make of my question being used as an answer. I roll my eyes. "Did you or did you not eat breakfast."

"No, our sensei told us not to." He says still not catching on.

"But he won't be here till it is almost noon so we will be starving by the time he gets here. Why do you think he would do that? Me and Naruto both need a lot of food on a regular basis so by depriving us of food he would make us less effective." I lay it out for the Uchiha.

"He's going to test us." There now he gets it.

I nod and hold up my bag filled with food. "Ninja don't play fair so I brought this. It's food and I have enough packed for you and Naruto. We already ate."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and I jump down next to him. Aōko firmly in her usual perch atop my head.

"So do you want any, I also told Naruto to come early so that we can spar and get to know each other's fighting styles first hand?" I say offering the package of food that I prepared for him.

"You brought food! Kokoro you really are the best." Ah seems like a certain blonde has also arrived.

I smile as Naruto plows over to me grabbing one of the packages and starts digging in.

"Aren't you worried about sensei's orders?" Sasuke asks as he raises an eyebrow at the ball of energy who is stuffing his face.

Naruto looks up and starts talking through a mouth full of food. "If Kokoro thought it was a good idea to bring food then it's a good idea. Kokoro is a lot smarter than she lets onto and I trust her."

I smile at the blonde and hold out the box of food to the grumpy Uchiha. He takes it without a word and sits down with his back against the tree. Enough space for me to fit between him and Naruto.

I take off my spear and sit down and rest my head against Sasuke's shoulder again. The boy doesn't even flinch this time, too focused on eating the meal.

"Where did you get this food?" Really? For a genius the Uchiha is pretty oblivious.

"She made it you idiot. Kokoro is a great cook, believe it." Naruto shouts enthusiastically as he tears into his third box.

"That's why you brought so much food." The Uchiha asks turning to look at me. I nod and stare up at the leaves above me. The sunlight is just starting to dance between them, I could get used to this. I idly draw the village symbol in the sand with my spears tip.

"Is that the spear you were talking about, the Inuyari?" Sasuke questions having finished his food.

I nod as I bring the tip in close to me by having the length of the spear pass between my arm and torso. "The spear tip is the signature design of my clan. The metal also has special properties. I'm not going to tell you what those properties are quite yet. I want it to be a surprise."

Sasuke grunts and we wait in silence for Naruto to finish eating. I look over to see five of the six boxes empty of food.

"Alright finished. So what were your plans for the sparring match, Kokoro." Nartuo asks, pieces of rice still clinging to his face.

I stifle a giggle. "I was hoping for the three of us to take on Sasuke today. No chakra allowed. Tomorrow Aōko, Sasuke and I will go up against you and the next day you and Sasuke will go up against me and Aōko. We should follow this in a cycle for the first… I'd say month or so. That should get us used to each other's battle styles, kinda."

"That sounds like a well thought out plan, Inuzuka-san." I roll my eyes at his overly formal behaviour.

"Just call us Kokoro and Aōko, we don't like that formal crap." I snort as I get up and twirl my spear in a wide circle. Aōko recognises the meaning of the added flare and jumps down from the tree that I was on before so that she is standing by my side. "You ready Sasuke?"

The Uchiha grunts and Naruto and I nod at each other. He bursts forward head first towards the Uchiha while me and Aōko flank his sides.

As expected Sasuke only notices Naruto's forward assault, thinking of it as nothing more than a stupid move no doubt. He is none the wiser to mine and Aōko's movements till it is too late.

Aōko pounces forward, her jaws clamping firmly onto the Uchiha's ankle. The sudden unanticipated pain causes Sasuke to stumble, giving Naruto an opening to land a hit. Sasuke stumbles more and I rush forward.

Before he can even react I have my spear pinning down his arms as it presses into his neck. My legs immobilising his. His eyes widen in surprise as he slowly realises that it was a coordinated attack. Two diversions and a sneak attack, executed flawlessly.

"Yield." I growl through clenched fang like teeth.

He doesn't so I apply more pressure onto the spear. Now cutting off his air flow plus disrupting the blood flow in his arms.

He waits, holding his breath until he admits defeat. "Fine you win."

"Way to go! I told you Kokoro was smarter than she lets on." Naruto says with a wide grin.

Sasuke looks at me, obviously re-evaluating what he knows about me. "You planned that."

I nod. "Your strained relationship with Naruto and lack of respect for him caused you to underestimate him. You saw his attack as just a stupid move, not even stopping to think that he could be coordinating with us till it was too late. I was right, kinda."

Sasuke's eyes widen as I point out what would be in a real fight, a fatal mistake. I smirk at him, I don't think he will be underestimating me and Naruto again.

"You're stronger than me, Aōko and Naruto, yet we still beat you. Do you know why?" I ask trying to guide Sasuke to realise the answer.

He sits down under the tree again, his fingers laced together as he glares at the world. When he seems satisfied with his answer he replies. "You worked as a team"

I grin and lean down grabbing five sticks. It's cliché but effective.

"You see this stick. Alone it is easy to break." I says snapping the thick twig in half. Then I grab the other four twigs and bind them together using ninja wire. "But sticks when together are stronger and harder to break."

I throw the bundle to Sasuke who catches it easily like anyone wearing a hit-ate would. I walk forward and lean down till we are looking each other in the eye. "The lesson is, a pack is stronger when they stick together and by working together they will become stronger."

I stare into those pools of black ink searching for a spark. A light that will tell me that he understands what I am saying. I see the spark, a light in those dark eyes. A light being lit in his dark life.

I smile. "Now let me see that ankle, Aōko might not bark much but her bite is something to watch out for."

Sasuke grunts and stretches his injured leg out. I crouch down and analyse the wound which has yet to stop bleeding.

A ōko got him good. I grimace and take the scroll containing my medical supplies from one of the pockets that I have hidden in my sleeves. Carefully I take off his sandal and unwrap the bandage from his ankle so that I can get a better look at it before treating it.

Damn, A ōko almost got down to the bone. She doesn't like to be underestimated so that is probably why she dug her fangs in so deep.

"Aōko, please try and refrain from breaking any bones when we spar with our teammates. You know I don't know how to heal bones yet." I say not looking up from my work.

"She didn't really break his bone right." Naruto says with worry.

"No, but she went deep enough to nearly graze it. She has broken Kiba's a few times, we were lucky that nee-chan was home from her mission when it happened though." I say grimacing at the memory.

Then again I wasn't able to use my left hand for a week after Akamaru got me. Kiba had to take notes for both of us that week. Probably the only full week he attended school too. Well except for the time I sprained my ankle and refused to let anyone heal it so that I could study the natural healing process of the body. Kiba carried me to school and wherever else I needed to go for two weeks after the incident.

I look up at Sasuke my eye brows furrowed "I need to clean the wound before I can heal it. Foreign contaminants have found their way deep into the wound due to the amount of movement after the injury was inflicted. This may be painful since I need to extract the foreign elements. If I do not then there will be a higher risk of infection."

Sasuke nods and I continue with my work. I take out a pair of senbon from my weapons pouch and use them like chopsticks to take out larger objects like pebbles from the wound. It's a technique that most medic-nin use and nee-chan had no problem with teaching both me and Kiba the technique.

Damn he managed to get a lot of dirt into his wound. The again a lot of it probably got in their while I had him pinned beneath my spear. The wound is at the back of the ankle and would have been rubbed into the dirt during the struggle.

After all objects are removed from the wound, I use a basic medical ninjutsu to clean the wound. I hear Sasuke's jaw clench as my chakra gets to work on disinfecting the wound. Like anyone trained to be a shinobi he hides his pain well, but I am still able to pick up on it due to my sensitive hearing.

Having cleaned the wound I switch off the medical ninjutsu and do the hand signals for the next one. I can't do a seamless transition from one medical ninjutsu to the next. A skilled medic can perform countless jutsus in quick seamless consecution without having to pause. That is why I am not a medic.

The next jutsu uses chakra to enhance the process of Mitosis in the cells of the patient in order to speed up the healing process. That is why medics need to have such high levels of chakra control and concentration.

When cells replicate at an increasing rate too quickly and improperly you get one of the number one killers of my old world. Cancer is caused by the rapid division of cells that are not properly formed which replicate at an uncontrollable rate causing tumors. If a medic messes up while healing, that is what the patient will end up with instead of a healed wound. Amputation at that point is the only option.

The wound finishes healing leaving tender pink skin in its wake and I stop the jutsu. That took a lot more chakra then I wanted it to. I quickly reach into my pouch before either of the boys can notice what I am doing. To them it looks like I am just taking out some bandages to finish the job, but I am also grabbing a soldier pill to restore my chakra levels.

Inuzuka however, have a special recipe for soldier pills, which is unsurprising considering the fact that young Inuzuka, both ninken and human, need to use them to preform many of their jutsu. I bite down on the bandage, slipping the soldier pill into my mouth in the process.

By the time I finish bandaging Sasuke up, the soldier pill is already effecting my system. Causing my senses to become even more hyper aware than normal. It is like fire has found its way into my chakra pathways. But it's a burn that I am familiar with now.

Mom has been slipping small dosages of the chakra enhancer into our food since she stopped breast feeding. It helps our body build up a resistance to the negative side effects. Though unlike with most people instead of decreasing the effectivity of the drug this process actually enhances it. Which really shouldn't work, but it does due to a difference in how Inuzuka chakra works.

Soul resonance effects the chakra systems of Inuzuka immensely. Though Kiba has a higher immunity to the effects than me due to the fact that he was born with a system that was already developed to handle it. I wasn't, though I found a way to get around that little hurdle.

Due the amount of control I have over my senses I am able to compensate for the negative effects of the pill and actually use it to enhance my abilities even further. Something that most Inuzuka are proud of me for being able to do at such a young age. No one even questions it.

~o~

* * *

"Oh so you finally decided to show up." I say smirking as my new sensei walks lazily over two us. He has no idea that all of us ate breakfast since I disposed of the evidence already. "Not that I was really expecting Kakashi of the Sharingan to arrive on time."

Naruto laughs and Sasuke smirks along with me. Our sensei just holds up two bells.

"Oh, so you're using the bell test that was used to test the legendary Sannin when they were genin." I say causing Kakashi-sensei to once more raise an eyebrow. I just smirk in response to his surprise. "I asked Hokage-sama what the first test he gave to his students was."

"Is that the test your sensei gave you on your first day as a chunin?" Sasuke says smirking. Kami-sama there is going to be a lot of smirking going on in this team.

"Not important. Kokoro, since you already know of the test why don't you explain the rules." Kakashi-sensei brushes off Sasuke and says to me.

"Don't give into him Sasuke." I say looking over to my teammate and then back at the white haired man who has his book out already. "Let's just say that I _don't_ know the rules, I am not going to do your job and teach these two. I barely know any ninja techniques myself. That's why we need you, a ninja who ranks higher than us, to _teach_ us."

"You are quite the stubborn one aren't you?" Kakashi-sensei says as he looks down at me darkly with his one eye. "The rules of the test are simple, you each need to get the bells before lunch time. Know that you will not succeed in getting the bells unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But there is only two bells and four of us." Naruto says confused.

Kakashi is even more confused by his statement. "Four?"

Aōko growls at the white haired shinobi. I bend down and place my hand on her back to calm her. "Easy there girl."

"Ah yes, you two need only to get one bell each since you operate as a single unit." Kakashi says simply.

"But there is still only two bells between three people." Sasuke says darkly.

I smirk. "You're trying to turn us against each other. Two bells so only two can pass."

"The one that doesn't get a bell is sent back to the academy I'm guessing." I knew Sasuke would catch on.

Naruto steps forward, clenches his fists and yells at the man with enough venom to kill a horse. "Too bad for you that we won't turn on each other like that. We are a team and we aren't going to turn on each other."

Sasuke looks at Naruto knowing that if he teamed up with me and Aōko he could end up not getting a bell. He steps forward beside Naruto. "Four sticks are stronger together than alone."

I smirk also stepping forward and decide to hammer our point into that white haired skull. "I knew that you were going to test us and that you were going to be late so I brought these boys breakfast this morning. Going against your orders."

Killing intent focused within a one eyed glare didn't make me flinch. "You really had the insolence to defy a jounin. Do you know how low going against the rules is for a shinobi?"

I raise the hammer and let it fall forward. "Those who break the rules are trash that is true."

I take a few steps forward till I am toe to toe with my new sensei. Looking up at him I narrow my eyes. "But those who betray their comrades, their pack, are worse than trash."

Kakashi's eye widens and for a second they glaze over with the emotions from the memory. Yes it may have been a jerk ass move on my part to bring up something from his painful past. But he has no way of knowing that I have foreknowledge of his turbulent past due to my own even more confusing past.

"All right you pass. This was a test to see if you could work together as a team. If you weren't able to and turned against each other then all four of you would have been sent back to the academy." Kakashi-sensei says with a smile. This time even Naruto joins me and Sasuke in smirking at our teacher.

"Can we still try and get the bells from you. It would be a great way to see each other's skill sets and fighting styles." I say as the boys nod in agreement with me.

"All right you have until lunch time to get the bells. If you do manage to get them, lunch will be on me." Kakashi-sensei says with a laid back smile. He is going to regret that. "When I say go we'll start."

I put an arm on Naruto's shoulder to make sure he doesn't rush ahead too quickly. I scuff my foot against the ground pointing it into the direction of the forest. Naruto scratches his nose showing that he got the message. Sasuke scratches the side of his head that is in the direction of the forest.

Good we're coordinated then, but I don't doubt for a second that our sensei has already caught on to our silent communications. Though he makes it hard to tell that he has caught on. I couldn't even pick up anything. I wouldn't expect anything less from a jounin.

"Alright go." Sensei says as we dart into the forest in colour blurring speed.

I find cover under a large bush and wait for the boys to join us. Naruto is the first to make it to the meeting location, followed quickly by Sasuke.

"What's your plan?" Sasuke asks quietly. It's good to see that he already sees me as a good tactical leader but I need to make sure that it doesn't become a habit. He and Naruto will need to think for themselves on the battle field. I won't always be able to come up with the best strategies.

"Naruto, you create at least ten shadow clones and set up traps throughout the forest." I order and the blue eyed boy responds immediately. I turn to Sasuke. "Do you have a wide ranged fire ninjutsu that you can use to corner him into the forest?"

Sasuke nods and smirks seeing where this tactic is going. I smile. "Me and Aōko are at our strongest when we are hunting in a wooded area. The plan is to bring him to where we have an advantage. Sasuke you will force him into the forest so that me and Naruto can trap him here."

Naruto is grinning and Sasuke's smirk is actually reaching his eyes this time. I give a menacing smirk. "Once we have him were we want him, we will attack as a unit from above, coming in at four different directions. Remember to go in with the intent to kill."

We all nod and set out to our tasks. I grab Naruto's hand and drag him into the tree tops as Aōko climbs into the tree opposite to us. Naruto looks at me, his confused expression asking me how I did that. I just smile a silent promise to teach him later and jump to the next tree so that we have three of the four points covered.

Soon a large burst of fire ignites from the open field part of the training field. A blur of white and flack jacket green followed by black and blue burst into the forest. Sensei lands right in the middle of the formation as Sasuke lands, completing our diamond shaped ambush formation. I give a high pitched whistle and all four of us jump down in a synchronised attack.

The white haired jounin is taken by surprise but I think that the astonishment is more geared towards the synchronisation that we achieved with our planning. This kind of coordination is not something you would expect from a rag tag team like ours.

Naruto makes another ten shadow clones, Aōko clasps her jaw onto his heel and Sasuke throws a barrage of shuriken. I jump back up into the tree tops in all the confusion. Narrowly escaping the genjutsu our sensei casts.

Naruto's eyes glaze over making them look like the reflection of the sky in water. Sasuke's gain a shine like a jewel of onyx. Aōko's grip on the former Anbu captain loosens, leaving behind a lot of carnage. I wince. That is going to need treatment.

"Third shinobi art; Genjutsu." Sensei says turning all of it into a lesson. I smirk realising that he thinks we all fell for it.

I put my spear between my teeth and make my way across the branch on all fours till I am above my target. I jump down onto my prey, skillfully switching the position of my spear so that it's securely in my hands, not between my teeth.

"InuYari Art: Hunters pounce." I cry out as I aim my spear for his neck.

Kakashi-sensei spins around in time to catch the spear between his hands. A bad move on his part since the natural energy stored in the tip burns his hands immediately. Sasuke having escaped the genjutsu makes a grab for the bells while Kakashi-sensei is distracted and just grazes them as our sensei dodges away from my attack having realised that he can't just catch my spear.

Let's just say that cleaning my spear is a literal pain. That is why the shaft of this thing is made of a special wood. The wood that works kind of like a switch on a circuit board letting me control the reach of the natural energy from the blade.

"You certainly weren't lying when you said you had no reservations about killing." Kakashi-sensei says dully as he take out Icha Icha Paradise. I roll my eyes as he walks right towards one of Naruto's traps.

The trap triggers, sending a barrage of kunai and senbon towards the shinobi. Kakashi-sensei just uses a simple replacement jutsu and appears behind Naruto who is grinning like an idiot.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice." Kakashi-sensei says as he crouches down behind Naruto and makes the tiger hand seal. The blonde pales. Kakashi-sensei's eye glints. "Ninja Art: Thousand Year of Death."

Me and Sasuke wince and Aōko whimpers as Naruto blasts off again towards the sun, screaming bloody murder all the way. I can't help but deadpan. "Well I guess that is one way to attack an opponent."

Sasuke sort of smirks at that and we jump back into action. I flank the left and Sasuke, kunai in hand flanks the right.

We turn in and attack at once, though our synchronisation is off and we both end up missing, ending up on the opposite side. Hearing the wiz of a kunai flying through the air coming behind me, I dig the head of my spear into the ground elevating myself above the range of the kunai. My hand gripping the blunt end of the spear I hold up my body weight with one hand, my spine and legs perfectly straight.

Maybe I should invest my time into some acrobatics training. I look behind me to see both Kakashi and Sasuke looking at me in surprise. Naruto is creeping up behind the stunned Kakashi before making a reach for the bells.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get the bells, Naruto." Kakashi says as he grabs Naruto's hands. Aōko jumps between the distracted shinobi grabbing the bells with her jaw. All of our male teammates stare in awe and disbelief at my partner.

I can't help it and bust a gut laughing at their expressions. "Looks like lunch is on you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighs. "What do you guys want for lunch?"

"Ichiraku Ramen! Naruto and I exclaim as Aōko barks excitedly in agreement.

"Don't I get a say in it." Sasuke grumbles.

"Not really. It's three to one and majority rules. Get used to it, we're all addicted to the ramen there, kinda." I grin as I swing my arm around his neck and rub my knuckles into his scalp.

He grunts in annoyance and worms his way out of my grasp. I bust my gut again laughing at his expression.

~o~

* * *

Kakashi-sensei sighs seeing the tower of bowls in front of me and Naruto. 12 bowls each, Naruto was holding back for the sake of sensei's wallet no doubt. I stifle a giggle at Sasuke's expression which was a mix of awe, fear, confusion and disgust. Mainly awe and confusion though.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." I say, patting the stunned Uchiha on the shoulder. "Though if you think this is bad you should see when me, Naruto, Chouji and Shino get an all you can eat meal."

His eyes widen as his imaginations no doubt runs off with the idea and the boy shudders under my grasp. His reaction just makes me bust a gut laughing. Seriously I never thought Sasuke would be such a riot to hang out with but it is probably just because I am pushing the boy's buttons in the most hilarious way possible.

I have no plans to stop doing it either. I grin even wider as I catch my brother's and Akamaru's familiar scents drifting downwind from up the street. Soon it is followed by Shino's familiar cluster of scents and the less familiar one of Hinata and the new one of Kurenai-sensei. Aōko yips jumping down from my lap and sprinting to her twin brother.

I look towards where the scents are coming from and smile even wider at the familiar visages of team 8. I full out grin ear to ear as Akamaru promptly gets tackled by his little sister, initiating a playful wrestling match between the two pups.

Shino just ignores the familiar display of sibling rivalry and continues his way towards the stand, most likely having known where I was long before I realised he was approaching. Even mum can't memorize the scents of all the kikaichu that an Aburame has.

Hinata doesn't known what to make of the display and is much less eager to approach the noodle bar. Most likely because of a certain blonde's presence at said ramen bar.

Kurenai raises an eyebrow at the puppy's exchange and turns to look up at me no doubt making the connection as to who me and Aōko are.

Kiba however ignores our ninkens antics completely and instead bounds toward me at bull rush speed. I promptly find myself tackled from the stool I am sitting on as my brother pulls backwards at the last moment dragging both of us backwards.

I burst into a fit of giggling and try and twist out of my brother's grasp. Our greeting turning into a tussle much like that of our partners. Clawing, pulling hair, kicking and even biting are just a common part of any play fight in the Inuzuka clan. Whether it be between ninken and ninken, ninken and human or human and human.

I hear Shino sigh at and Kiba's and mine antics as Naruto bursts out laughing at the display. Soon Akamaru and Aōko join the fray having finished their own play fight after calling it a draw.

I end up with Akamaru licking my face as Aōko does the same to Kiba which ends the play fight in a draw. I giggle picking up the energetic ball of fur off my chest as the puppy relents his attacks.

"Are those two always like this?" Sasuke asks, likely equally part disgusted and exasperated at the display.

"Not always but most of the time yes. Why? Because this is common behaviour in their clan." Shino drones and stands to the side of the last stool at the Ramen bar. Though I pick up on the slight exasperation in his voice and grin.

Getting up from the ground as Akamaru and Aōko jump switching places I walk over to the slightly grumpy Aburame. Throwing an arm around the anti-social bug user as my brother mirrors me on his other side we effectively trap and sandwich our poor target.

I smirk and chirp happily at the boy. "Oh come on Shino, you know you love us, kinda!"

Kiba gives his poor teammate an equally devilish smirk. "Yeah me and you are going be hanging out a lot more often buddy!"

The Aburame sighs in defeat knowing very well that there is no escaping me and my brother's antics when we get like this. Getting away from one of us is hard enough, but together, you'd have better chances escaping my past worlds Alcatraz prison.

Sasuke gives Shino a sympathetic glance having put up with my antics for the majority of the day. Naruto just grins at the display, oblivious to the pearl eyed girl staring nervously at him. I have a feeling that Team 7 and Team 8 are going to be close in the time to come.

Kurenai-sensei is the first to notice Kakashi-sensei's quite depressing blue aura. "What's the matter with you Kakashi, sad that you finally had a team pass your test?"

The copy ninja just sighs.

"No, he is just upset because he made a mistake of promising to buy us lunch if we got the bells before noon." I say as me and my brother sit back to back on the stool I was originally sitting on.

Kurenai looks visibly surprised at my casual statement. "You succeeded in getting the bells."

Naruto grins, gladly ready to tell the tale of our victory. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei was so focused on me and Kokoro that he didn't even see Aōko coming till she had the bells already in her jaw."

Kiba chuckles at that and Shino's insects buzz indicating his amusement at it. Hinata is just staring at Naruto with a faint blush on her cheeks. I don't know what kind of fantasy of a heroic Naruto she has playing in her head and I don't want to know.

Kakashi seems to have been brought out of his funk by the light atmosphere and instead takes the chance to show minimal pride in his new genin team. "Yeah these three figured out the whole reason for the bell test before I even got there. Kokoro even had the guts to bring the boys breakfast."

Kurenai looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I go beat red. I stammer over my words in response to the woman's crimson eyes being trained on me. "It was quite simple. A little background research would reveal that Kakashi-sensei has a notorious habit of being late and the bell test has been used since the Sannin were genin."

Naturally red eyes continue to study me for a moment before the women's face turns to amusement. "I see, so you're the twin who has got all the brains."

"Hey." My brother shouts indigently causing me to giggle and Hinata to smile shyly.

I look at the young and terribly shy Hyuga and smile. "You're Hinata right, I'm sorry in advance for all the trouble my brother is going to cause you. He is a bit of a loveable idiot much like one of my teammates."

Hinata blushes and smiles at the ground in response to my comment, while the two jounin smile, one knowing how my brother is and the other exactly who my lovable idiot teammate is.

"Seriously sis." My brother groans leaning back which causes me to lean forward as I giggle at his antics.

Kurenai smiles warmly at mine and my brother's behaviour. I look up from beneath my brothers back to the red eyes of his new sensei. "I'm Inuzuka Kokoro by the way and this is Aōko, but I guess you've already heard about me, kinda."

"Yes I have, your brother seems to be very proud of your abilities." The jounin says smiling down at me, which causes me to once more turn crimson knowing that Kiba most likely exaggerated my skills during his bragging. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai, as you have most likely guessed I am your brothers jounin instructor."

I grin happily at the welcoming woman as I push back against my brother's weight having grown tired of my compressed state. My brother complies realising my discomfort as he apologises. "Sorry Koko."

I just shrug. "Can I have another bowl of beef ramen?"

~o~

* * *

I am really glad that people are enjoying this story so far. Yes Kokoro is defiantly the heart of team seven as befitting her name. I am also really happy that people enjoyed the omake so much. I was worried how people would take it.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: Demonic cats, paranoia and something Koko isn't sure she is ready for.


	16. Chapter 14: C to A

Hello people,

I apologise for the slow update, I got distracted. Good news is that I am currently working on writing chapter 16, two chapters ahead of schedule however none of them are raw and unpolished at this point and I refuse to post anything that is less than my best. You guys deserve better than that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my easily distracted brain.

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 14: C to A

"Kokoro and Aōko, reporting we are in position." I speak into the walky-talky as me and Aōko crouch on all fours keeping our balance on the perilously thin tree branch beneath us.

"Sasuke reporting, I am in position." Comes the Uchiha's serious mumble from the communication device.

"Naruto here, I am in position. Believe it." Comes the blonde's yell from the ear piece, promptly making my ear ring. Sensitive hearing can be a double edge sword especially with Naruto around.

"You're late Naruto." Comes Kakashi's irritated voice.

I scoff "You're one to talk sensei."

Sasuke sighs audibly over on his end. "Target confirmed."

"Go!" comes sensei's order.

Me and my teammates all leap out at the shadowy figure of a cat. I unfortunately am the one to catch the feline form. Not a good thing when you're an Inuzuka, cats instinctively seem to hate us much to my chagrin. I was a bit of a cat person in my past life.

"Target, lost pet Tora acquired." Sasuke drones into his communication device as I struggle with the cat. Aōko is growling at the feline as Naruto holds her to keep her out of the fray. That doesn't keep him from busting a gut laughing at my predicament.

I sigh and take out some special cat treats nee-chan uses when cats are brought to the clinic. Tora sniffs at my peace offering tentatively before she starts to lick at the treats. I gently scratch the near feral feline behind the ear. "Easy there girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

Before I know it, Tora is purring contently in my arms. Kakashi-sensei body flickers into the clearing and blinks at the sight of an Inuzuka holding a purring cat. I just gently pet the now content Tora as Aōko gives the feline a look of jealousy.

"Oh come on Aōko, she is technically a client so we have to treat her nicely." I say rolling my eyes at my partner's behaviour. "Besides she's probably just scared."

Aōko huffs at me, obviously not happy that my reprimand actually makes logical sense. I walk over to her and kneel down so that her and Tora are on equal level. "Come on, Aōko just try to play nice."

Tora for her part tentatively leans forwards in my arms and sniffs at Aōko nose. Aōko much to my relief begrudgingly repays the action in kind. I smile. "See it wasn't that bad."

Tora leaps from my grasp and tentatively touches noses with the puppy. I try not to squeal at the adorable nature of the scene. The tension in the muscle beneath Aōko's flank lessens as she comes to terms with the situation and begrudgingly accepts the offering of friendship from the cat.

"Well then good work." Kakashi says staring at the spectacle of an Inuzuka ninken befriending the infamous demon cat. Most likely he is remembering his team's run in with the cat.

It is no secret that the cat Tora is practically immortal due to a mistake made by Tusnade and Orochimaru when their team got demoted as punishment for Jiraiya peeping in on the wife of the fire daimyo back when they were teenagers.

The cat has been the subject of many missing pet retrieval missions since then and many Konoha shinobi believe that it is a conspiracy that the cat escapes so much. Tora is notoriously tricky to catch and any team who gets assigned a mission that has anything to do with her are going to be tested on their stealth, teamwork, patience and tracking skills. She really does play a valuable role in training shinobi so I wouldn't be surprised if there really is a conspiracy behind it.

~o~

* * *

 _Why do I always seem to find a way to attract attention?_

I think to myself as I walk into the administrative building with Aōko on my head and Tora in my arms. The two have been getting along extremely well after warming up to each other and seem to have become the closest of friends in the small time it took for us to arrive at the tower.

This shouldn't really be much an issue, cats and dogs can get along despite popular belief. However this is an Inuzuka _ninken_ being best buds with the infamous _Demon Cat Tora_ , so the whole building is eyeing me with wide eyes and open jaws as we walk to the mission desk.

I am no doubt even redder than my tattoos right now. I hate being the center of attention. Sure I can handle it if it is me sharing the spotlight with say, Naruto or Kiba, but on my own? Heck no! If I change too much, then I will no doubt create a butterfly of doom effect.

Trying not to quake under the glare of so many higher ranking shinobi, I follow behind my team into the room where the mission desk is, for our debriefing.

Once inside I find myself naturally relax at the sight of Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei. Two familiar, friendly authority figures that I have grown quite close to. Ever since the whole creating an eating festival incident and my befriending of Naruto the Hokage has become quite fond of me.

That may have been what secured my place on team seven. It really isn't that hard to figure out that team seven is a particular favourite of the Hokage and probably the most important of all this generation's genin teams.

A sensei that was a child prodigy and one of the strongest shinobi in the village. Not to mention the student of the Fourth Hokage. A boy whose clan was slaughtered by his own older brother, leaving him the last survivor and sole heir of his clan. Both of which have immense psychological problems due to their pasts.

A blonde haired boy who was at the bottom of his class yet possesses the greatest power out of all of them. The village pariah and the Jinchuuriki to one of, if not the most, powerful tailed beasts. Son of the Fourth Hokage and one of the few descendants to a very powerful and ancient shinobi clan.

Then you have me. I am not the heir to my clan, but still daughter of the clan head of one of the most esteemed clans. But what is it that made me the choice kunoichi for this team. Well there are a dozen factors that I can think of.

One, my sensei is also from a clan associated with canines. Two, I am one of the few that openly befriended Naruto. Three, I wormed my way into the Hokage's heart during the first meeting. Four, I have a reputation for getting people out of thick shells which should help Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Five, the Hokage has access to my medical records and knows just how much potential I have. I am probably one of the very few that _might_ be able to keep up with the rest of the team.

Due to the fact that I have been using my chakra before I even knew what I was doing my chakra reserves were half as large as Naruto's. An impressive feat on my part. In addition to this I have been diagnosed with a rare, well I guess you could call it a _gift_.

My chakra has a special ability that is rare, but has been seen only a few times since the village was established. I am actually naturally adapt at attuning my chakra to any living creature. Though I am not supposed to know this, I just accidently stumbled upon it after one of the instances that I wiped out from chakra exhaustion during training.

I am pretty sure that my hospitalization record could reach half way across the village by now. I lost count of the amount of times I have ended up in the hospital. The clan has even budgeted it so that there is a room reserved for me and my brother because of the amount of times we have ended up in there.

Though in all honesty this chakra mutation isn't uncommon in the Inuzuka clan due to the clan techniques. But mine is the most potent case ever recorded even within the clan. Which doesn't make sense. The frequency in which this ability appears within the clan is due to generations of conditioning from use of the clan technique that was passed down and strengthened with each new generation.

However I genetically am not an Inuzuka. That's why it doesn't make sense. What's even more puzzling is that this trait has _never_ been found in the civilian population. A civilian and a shinobi couple aren't even capable of conceiving a child with these traits.

Which brings up the question; who the hell where my parents. Judging by this little trait I can guess that both of them were shinobi. But what village were they allied with? Did they belong to a clan?

Really the whole thing brought up a lot more questions than answers and opened up a lot more possibilities. My parents were obviously hunted and obviously I was born into a long line of shinobi. This could be a very bad thing for me.

I can't rule out the possibility that my family was hunted down and exterminated because they possessed a kekkei genkai. That is what most of the evidence points to, which scares the crap out of me. A lot of blood has been shed due to the fear people have for those who possess kekkei genkai.

I also have no clue what this kekkei genkai is and I can't exactly ask anyone about it. Or if I even really do have one. This makes my situation scary as hell. I don't even know what to think of how Kiba would react if I randomly awakened a kekkei genkai. Cause that would obviously reveal the truth.

Really this world has become even more dangerous for me than before and even more uncertain. Why couldn't I have just been born into a moderately normal life? I mean this is a dream and nightmare come to life. Really a case of ' _be careful what you wish for_.'

All I want is answers to all these questions and the only way for me to answer them is to figure them out myself. I guess I really was meant to be a warrior in this life, no matter what I do.

 _ **Elbow**_

"Hmm?" I shake myself out of my inner monologue and see that everyone is staring at me. I turn crimson once again as I bow quickly. "I apologize, I got lost in thought."

Iruka-sensei sighs knowing full well of my bad habit of spacing out. Kakashi-sensei echos his sigh knowing just how Iruka-sensei feels. Sasuke shakes his head and Naruto just looks at me curiously.

Hokage-sama smiles fondly at me knowing that my little trips to lala-land lead to great observations. "What was the topic of your thoughts, Kokoro?"

I look down at the ground shuffling my feet self-consciously. "That our team has achieved an excellent grasp at teamwork and has a good record of mission completion. I know that both my fellow genin are also as anxious as I am for our team to be assigned our first C rank mission."

I look up to see that the Hokage is listening intently to my words. I swallow. "I am certain that our team is beyond ready for a C rank mission and if we were not to be given one soon, my teammates would become discontent. Sasuke and Naruto would both see it as a slight to their abilities. Me and Aōko would personally like to be able to test ourselves by taking a higher rank mission."

Taking another deep breath I finish off my intelligent rambling. "I also do believe that our squad's sensei is also becoming quite restless having been kept out of the field for quite some time. I feel that an infield assignment is long overdue in order for our squad to test our skills and see how our team dynamic will work whilst we are on long term missions."

"Your analyses is just as detailed and well thought as ever Kokoro." The Hokage praises. "You are quite right Kokoro, your team is long overdue for its first C rank mission."

"Wait seriously? We're getting a C rank mission, is it something cool?!" Naruto bursts with excitement causing me to giggle and Sasuke to scowl.

"You will be doing an escort mission" The Hokage says as he motions for the client to be brought in.

My heart stops momentarily when the figure of Tazuna walks into the room. Damnit I completely forgot that Team 7's first C rank mission was the one in the land of waves. I am so dead.

"These are the little brats that are going to be guarding me?" The wizened old man complains.

Naruto of course is quickly infuriated by the statement. "We're full fledge ninja and some of the best genin in the village. Believe it!"

I grab onto Naruto's shoulder before things escalate, calming him down the same way I do with Kiba. Sasuke however is glaring daggers at the man that could kill if they were really daggers. I swing my arm around Sasuke's shoulder and he instantly relaxes.

If it wasn't for me my two idiot teammates would be at each other's throats. But in all honesty I have my foreknowledge of their stories to thank for my ability to handle these two since I have prior understanding of their personalities. Both the good and the bad traits and the reasons for being the way they are.

"Look our team isn't as bad as you would think. Sasuke here is the last of the famous and powerful Uchiha clan. Naruto is the future Hokage of this village and Kakashi-sensei is one of the most renowned ninja in the shinobi world." I say gently to our client.

"What about you, you're certainly not impressive." The old man scoffs

Surprisingly it is Sasuke who is quick to stand up for me. "Kokoro is one of the greatest geniuses of our generation and the daughter of the clan head of the Inuzuka clan. Her and her partner are Aōko are not ones you want to underestimate."

"I wouldn't say that I am that skilled Sasuke, kinda." I say as my face turns red at his words. Sasuke never gives out praise or respect lightly and I honestly don't think I can live up to the expectations he has of me now.

"Kokoro stop selling yourself short." Naruto says with a smile aimed at me.

Kakashi smiles fondly at the team dynamics I seem to have created. Bringing a balanced medium between Naruto and Sasuke has made a major difference in team sevens dynamic. Sasuke and Naruto actually respect each other and work together. Sure they tease each other but that's normal for kids our age and they are rivals after all.

Without the whole Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke early love triangle the team runs a lot more smoothly. Kakashi-sensei even seems eager to teach us since he arrives for training only two hours late as opposed to the four hours at the beginning of our training.

"All right, you have an hour to pack and meet me at the village gate." Sensei says, the smile just slightly evident in his voice.

~o~

* * *

I jump through the open window to me and my brother's shared bedroom and grab my prepared kit of weaponry and weaponry accessories such as sharpening tools and cleaning tools. Then for the first time in I reach into the drawer and pull out my weapon sash. The metallic part of a leaf headband glinting on it as I take off the spare headband that I tie around my thigh.

Really I didn't see any point in carrying around my spear on D ranks, but this mission is no ordinary mission and I need to be able to tap into every skill I have. I haven't brought out my spear since the bell test and used my staff to train instead.

But now it is time to get my ass in gear and kick some mist shinobi behind. Or at least not get my kunoichi behind kicked too hard. I have no chance against the likes of Zabuza and Haku but as a unit I think that we can manage but I may be getting over confident.

Also I will have to decide whether or not I want to try and save those two. The second I do I am going to change a lot of things. If anything would for certain be the first cause of a butterfly of doom effect, it would be that.

But still, they could make valuable allies in the long run and with what the future may have in store. Well it is better to be safe than sorry and if worst comes to worst we're going to need all the help we can get.

I think I am going to save them after all. I just have to play my cards right and try and not make any negative impacts of the future.

"Koko?" My brother's voice inquiries from the doorway as I turn my head to see his head hanging comically from the side of the door frame, Akamaru sliding off his head. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." I answer cheerfully knowing that the lack of information in my statement will get the best of my brother curiosity.

I can tell by his tone of voice that he is rolling his eyes at me. "I can see that. What are you packing for?"

"A mission." I answer simply.

"You should not need to pack so heavily. Why? Because D rank missions are only within the village." Comes Shino's voice. I guess Team 8 stopped by the compound for lunch.

"C" Is all I say, teasing them by giving them little information. Those two can be curious to a fault some times.

"Y- you and Na- Naru- ruto-kun have already gotten a C rank mission." Comes Hinata's shy and surprised stutter.

"Yep, it's an escort to the Land of Waves. So I am going to be gone for awhile. We are supposed to guard a bridge builder till he finishes building it." I say as I continue to pack eagerly. Aōko is darting around the room grabbing things we need to bring and depositing them in my hand slightly slobbery.

"How long is that going to take sis." I can hear the sadness in his voice, neither of us like to be apart from the other long.

"A month maybe more. I really don't know." I answer, losing some of the excitement I had before about the trip. Just knowing that Kiba won't be there to have my back makes me uneasy.

I would feel a lot better going into this mess if my brother was with me but we're shinobi, we are going to have to get used to being miles apart. Our missions could take us to opposite sides of the continent for all we know.

I turn to my friends and smile to hide my distress. "So when are _you_ guys going to get your first C rank?"

Kiba frowns at me, noticing that I am obviously uncomfortable but he doesn't need to ask why. He is just as uneasy about this as me. Shino noticing the silence furrows his eyebrows. Hinata looks between me and Kiba, catching on that there is tension but she doesn't know what about.

"I am sure Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san will keep Kokoro safe." Hinata says timidly reassuring my brother.

Much to my relief and delight my brother's shoulders lose some of their tension at her words. He smiles. "You're right, if anyone can keep Koko out of trouble it's those two."

"Just like I can rely on Hinata and Shino to keep you out of trouble or at least to save your ass when you do get into trouble, kinda." I say smirking mischievously. I am an expert at getting under Kiba's skin. Well people's skin in general.

"Yes, you can rely on us to keep your brother from getting himself into too much trouble. Why? Because you would kill us if we didn't." Shino says, his hidden smirk obvious in his tone.

I giggle. "I'm going to miss you guys, but I've to go and make sure my teammates packed properly. Naruto especially. I don't think anyone has taught him anything beyond the basics."

Kiba glomps me in a hug faster than a shinobi using a body flicker technique. "No way, we're coming to see you off."

"Okay, I'm sure Hinata would also like to say good bye to a certain knuckle head." I say with a grin that grows wider, as pale skin turns red at my comment.

~o~

* * *

Me and my band of merry misfits arrive at the gate to see that Sasuke and Naruto are already there. I knew that they would come early since I promised to show them how to use storage scrolls to pack. Naruto has a huge amount of stuff with him, most of it being ramen cups.

Sasuke on the other hand has way too little. I don't see any sort of medical supplies amongst the objects that are carefully laid out in front of him. I sigh, it's a good thing I stopped to get two extra medical kits from the clinic on my way here.

"You guys are both terrible at packing. Naruto you have too much and Sasuke you have too little." I say pointing at each of their piles of items in turn.

"I disagree. Why? Because Sasuke has packed a standard mission pack." Shino comments.

"That's the problem. No shinobi should actually follow the standard since each shinobi, even at our level has a unique skill set that require different amounts of different items. Each shinobi's pack should vary from that of his or her team mates." I lecture to the group who have taken to sitting in front of me. Naruto is even taking notes in a note pad.

"For example an Aburame would pack very differently from an Uchiha, due to the fact that both clan styles are completely different from each other." I say making a specific move to make my point to the two most skeptical of my audience.

I take out the scroll with the two extra medical kits. "Also the standard Shinobi pack is missing one crucial item that really should be mandatory of all ninja of every rank to carry."

"And what would that be." Sasuke grumbles, still not fond of the idea of my mini lectures. But he knows that there is valuable information to gain or else he wouldn't be paying attention or asking questions.

I roll out the scroll and unseal the medical kits. "These."

"Medical kits. That is unnecessary. Why? Because not everyone on a squad is a medic." Shino criticises.

"Yes, but a medical kit can be the difference between life and death if you are separated from your squad or if the one medical kit is lost. It is better to have a backup. Plus most teams don't have a medic so if we went by the logic you were using, no one would have a med kit packed." I counter as the whole group realises the logic behind my madness.

"Remind me to have nee-chan prepare an extra kit for each of these guys." Kiba says knowing full well how important being able to treat battlefield wounds is.

"I have to admit that your logic is pretty sound there kid." I turn around to see a familiar stranger standing behind Kurenai-sensei. "My name's Sarutobi Asuma, I'm the jounin sensei of Team 10."

I smile at the man as I try not to wrinkle my nose at the smell his lit cigarette is giving off. "Thank you. My name is Inuzuka Kokoro and this is my partner Aōko. We're part of Team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi. It is a pleasure to meet you Sarutobi-sensei."

"Ah so this is the genius twin you've been telling me about, Kurenai." Asuma-sensei says, smiling at me.

I turn crimson at the praise. "It really isn't all that impressive, just logical reasoning."

"A shy Inuzuka, now I've seen everything." The man jokes with a smile that is somehow comforting.

Kurenai laughs. "Shy isn't a word that I would use to describe her, more chronically modest."

I sweat drop. She is one hundred percent accurate with that statement. Of course Shino has to add his own opinion. "No, I would agree with Asuma-sensei. Why? Because Kokoro has always avoided interactions with others whenever possible."

I snap. "Okay seriously, can people please stop talking about me like I am miles away when I am standing right here. Now if you will excuse me I have to teach two idiots how to pack."

I hear a chuckle echo from behind me as I go to walk away. "She certainly has Tsume's temper."

I growl, swing out my spear at lightning speed, hitting it against a rock that was sitting in front of me sending it flying towards the irritating nicotine addict with one fluid motion. All of this is happening in less than a second.

A low whistle emanates from my target's lips. I turn around to see Asuma-sensei holding the rock in front of his face. I smirk as he raises his eyebrow in intrigue. I can be just as much of a loud mouth as my brother when I want to be.

"People tend to avoid getting on my bad side. It's bad for your health." I snarl as my eyes narrow and I stalk off towards my teammates, leaving two amused jounin in my wake.

~o~

* * *

I stare at the massive pile of instant ramen cups and desperately try not to get irritated by the sight.

"Naruto seriously?! 12 cups of ramen?! " I screech.

"Well we already know that he is addicted to that stuff." Sasuke drones.

My anger cools as fast as flash frozen ice cream. "That's not what I am upset about. I'm upset that out of 12 cups of ramen he didn't pack a single beef flavoured one. That is just disgraceful"

Sasuke's shoulders slump in defeat as he no doubt gives up on ever trying to understand the insanity that is his teammate's love for ramen.

I throw my arm over his shoulder, pulling the grumpy Uchiha into a one armed hug. "Oh come on don't start sulking on me pretty boy I still have to teach you how to make and use sealing scrolls."

Sasuke sighs, as he removes my arm from his shoulder and walks over to where Naruto is sitting. He sits down being careful to leave just enough space for me to sit between him and Naruto. Aōko runs over to the perpetually glaring boy and curls up into his lap.

I have no clue why, but Aōko has taken a real shine to Sasuke and it is quite cute to watch my raven haired teammate try and maintain his indifferent and dark attitude with a cute puppy in his lap. He usually fails miserably within the first few minutes and ends up with a slight light of happiness in his glaring eyes.

At this rate we will melt that heart of black ice that has encased Sasuke's heart long before Orochimaru can manipulate him with promises of power. Or at least that is what I am hoping for.

I sit down between the boys and pick up the calligraphy brunch. For some odd reason I have always been good at calligraphy, even in my past life. No matter what the language or tool, my calligraphy has always been more neat and precise than my hand writing.

Slowly I shape the seal with gentle and precise strokes. My hand dancing across the page in a mystical and hypnotic way that reminds me of my Inuyari katas. Slowly with the graceful fluid movements of an artist the seal unveils itself onto the scroll.

"There, now you guys try." I say as I start to seal some of the excess stuff Naruto brought with him.

The boys comply, though they both struggle to get the steps right and the shape right. Really I have my skills as an artist in my past life to thank for my ease in the sealing arts. However I will need to find someone to teach me if I want to truly learn the art.

If you start to learn sealing by the books then you will forever be stuck in the same form of sealing that everyone uses. You either have to invent your very own form of it or find a teacher or do both.

"How do you make this look so easy Koko?" Naruto whines in complaint as I look up at them. Even Sasuke is becoming frustrated.

"Lots of practice Naruto. For one, both of you are pressing too hard and that is causing the ink to spread farther than it needs to." I say as I take out a blank scroll and once more paint the seal on with practiced ease. "Sealing is a shinobi art but it is still one that requires one to be gentle and slow."

I say my words slowly and calmly in order to calm the two down and ease their frustration. "That is why seal masters are so rare. Shinobi are trained for fast paced and harsh attacks and techniques. So it is hard for them to grasp the most important traits needed for sealing, kinda."

Much to my surprise neither boy makes a comment. Curious as to what could possibly have gotten Naruto to be quite and still I look up. Both boys are intensely concentrated on their tasks. I smile and take out another scroll and start painting a portrait of the two boys.

~o~

* * *

The sky is streaked with gentle hues of red when I look up to see the forms of Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna making their way towards the gate. Sasuke and Naruto had eventually succeeded in creating an effective sealing scroll each after many failed attempts. After they had finished packing away their stuff into the sealing scrolls they made I suggested that they continue to practice making sealing scrolls so that they could have more for later and so that they could be sure that they would be able to replicate the outcome from their first successes.

The boys had happily followed my advice and I continued on with my painting which now sported a large tree growing between the two portraits of the boys. Currently I was letting the ink dry having crammed the page with as many details as I could fit.

"You guys didn't go out drinking did you?" I inquire jokingly at the two approaching adults.

"You should watch your mouth girl and learn to respect your elders." Tazuna grumbles and I can smell that there is indeed alcohol on his breath.

"You know I can smell the alcohol on your breath, kinda" I respond with a raised eyebrow. "Also I don't give anyone any more or less than the same standard amount of respect I have for anyone. People have to earn my respect."

The old bridge builder glares at me which is an action I easily ignore. Instead I elbow the two boys sitting next to me who are so consumed by the task in front of them, to notice that it's time for us to get going. Kiba and his team left an hour ago to go train much to my brother's distress. I wasn't too happy with that either.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei when did you get here." Naruto asks. I can't help but notice the large streak of chakra conductive ink on his cheek that emphasises the cuteness of his confused expression.

Sasuke also looks up but is much better at hiding his surprise than Naruto. Sasuke silently rolls up the scroll and adds it to his pile of effective sealing scrolls. Much to my amusement, he and Naruto are tied with the number of effective and defective scrolls they produced.

"What were you guys doing this whole time?" Kakashi-sensei asks from behind his blindingly orange book.

Naruto jumps to his feet in excitement, almost knocking over the ink in the process. "Kokoro taught us how to make sealing scrolls. She's really good at making them."

"Oh really? I seem to remember her saying that she wasn't going to do my job for me by teaching you guys." Sensei-teases, his eye curving upward to indicate his smile.

I ignore him and turn to Naruto instead. "Hey Naruto, could you make some clones to transport all the extra scrolls to yours and Sasuke's apartments?"

Naruto nods before creating four new clones. Two clones grab Sasuke's pile of scrolls while the other two grab Naruto's before heading of in the direction of each boys' respective homes.

I smile. "Have I ever mentioned how useful that jutsu is, Naruto?"

Naruto turns and smiles at me. "Only a hundred times."

Sasuke sighs at us in fond disdain for the interaction. "We need to get moving. The journey is going to be long enough without you three slowing us down."

My fingers twitch at pretty boy's comment and I lunge at him catching him off guard. But the attack is anything but vicious, well maybe not by Uchiha standards. I start to mercilessly tickle my ill-tempered teammate and it is only seconds before Naruto joins in.

Sensei eye smiles at our antics and goes back to reading his book. Tazuna looks like he is either about to blow a gasket or face palm.

~o~

* * *

Hours of walking under the relentless sun but I don't feel tired at all thanks to my training as a kid. Sensei is walking at the end of our little escort party, reading his well-worn copy of Icha Icha paradise that he keeps just for missions. Sasuke was at the front of the formation wearing this _I hate the world_ glare and Naruto was walking with his arms behind his head to the left of me.

Me and Aōko are on the right position of the defensive formation. Like usual she is on my head however the reason behind the position is different than usual. She is working as a sentry, picking up scents and surveying our surroundings.

I smell it before I see it. A puddle of water that doesn't smell like water. It smells like people and poison. But seriously, it hasn't rained in over a week. Konohamaru has created better disguised traps than that. Like seriously, it is blatantly obvious.

Yet we can't do anything else but trigger the trap so that may be the point. The obviousness of the trap causes tension which could be the reason behind the obvious nature of the trap. That and people would most likely underestimate the people who set the trap.

It's a devious gamble that shows that the trap setters know how to use knowledge of human psychology against their opponents. Sneak attacks work well for people who use poisons. Even in my old life most stealth attackers used poisons to get their prey when they least expect it. It makes getaways easier.

 _ **Two ninja ahead/ poisoned weapons.**_ I sign to sensei who lazily nods back in acknowledgement of the information.

 _ **Be on guard/ spring trap/ be ready for combat/ act normally**_ Sensei signs to me and the rest of our group. We all signal back in acknowledgement as we near the trap.

The tension in the air is hanging so thickly that I almost feel as if it will drown me. Tazuna is visibly nervous, his knees look as if they are going to fold under the weight of the anxious atmosphere. It feels as if the wind itself is holding back its breath making the day more heated without the cool breeze.

A few steps more and we will have pass the toxic smelling illusion. One step, two steps, three steps, four. But before our group can take one more, they attack. Spinning around on my heel I reach over my shoulder and bring my spear down so that the tip is pointed at a downward angle. Left arm straight while the right elbow is bent as if I were pulling back a bow string. My knees slightly bent, ready to jump to evade an attack.

My senses become even more heightened without my biding, running on natural instincts. The poison smell retches and my lips pull back to bare my teeth at my opponent. Eyes wide, chin tilted down to my chest showing my intent to harm, to kill. The same body posture of an angered wolf.

Aōko is by my side growling, her fangs bared in a vicious snarl, fur on end, tail straight. She is just as pissed as me, and just as nervous. This is our first real fight against ninja. In all honesty Naruto and Kakashi are the only one on our team with experiences in actual combat.

Our opponents, the demon brothers from Kirigakure, Gōzu and Meizu. Both are wearing gauntlets laced with poison. Gōzu wears his on his right hand while Meizuwears his Meizu on his left, a shuriken like chain that runs between them that is hidden in those gauntlets. They can be retracted and they also have a release mechanism by the sounds of it. I analyse as I listen to the mechanical click of the gauntlets.

I wonder what it is with Kiri and producing 'demons'. Then again, I am the demonic huntress or alternatively the demon huntress. That can mean two things, I am a demon huntress or the hunter of demons. I like the sounds of it either way. My teeth baring, my lips pull back into an even wider and more feral grin at the thought.

Kakashi-sensei goes in to fight them, while me and my fellow genin stay in a defensive formation around Tazuna. I don't even flinch when it appears that the two have beaten Kakashi. Even if I didn't already know that Kakashi sensei uses a replacement jutsu in the last minute and is testing us, I can still smell him and there is no way missing nin of their calibers could even dream of beating sensei.

I grin, twirling my spear in a wide circle before rushing forward, pressing my spear tip to the chain connecting the brothers. The result; a shock of concentrated natural chakra being sent down the chain like an electric volt causing the brothers to reel back in pain and surprise.

Naruto also rushes forward, but before I can do anything one of the brothers, Gōzu throws a poison laced shuriken at Naruto. The bladed projectile grazes Naruto's shoulder leave behind a thin line of crimson in its wake.

On a normal person that attack would no doubt be fatal. On a ninja it has a 67% chance of being fatal. If the squad has a medic 44% chance of fatality, on a Jinchūriki it has 0% chance fatality. Though that poison could have spelt disaster if it hit me or Sasuke, the leaf village doesn't know the antidote for that particular poison and I am not nearly skilled enough to treat it using medical ninjutsu.

Our team is both cursed and blessed with sheer stupidly good and bad luck. It is understandable that Kakashi would become extremely concerned over Naruto being hit, not knowing of the supernatural healing abilities of Jinchūriki.

Sasuke rushes forward, his hands going through the signs needed for the great fireball technique. Aōko, Naruto and I both manage to jump out of the way in time. Though just barely, looks like me and Sasuke will be having another _talk_. Our enemies however aren't so lucky and are caught off guard by the fact that a young genin is using such a powerful jutsu. Needless to say, they got burned badly.

I take out a kunai with a length of ninja wire tied to it from one of the hidden pockets in my sleeve and throw the kunai to Aōko who catches it in her jaw. We then proceed to run in circles around the two mist chunin, subsequently tying them up while they are distracted by the barrage of clones and shuriken sent out by Naruto and Sasuke respectively.

By the time they realise what me and Aōko are doing, the trap is set and me and Aōko pull the fight to a close, tightly capturing the two demon brothers in a cocoon of ninja wire. This particular technique was invented by me and Kiba as a prank originally. But pranks can be adapted to be useful on the battle field.

Kakashi chooses this moment to body flicker from his hiding place, his one eye isn't even widened in surprise this time. Instead it is shining with pride. Three genin and one puppy just managed to take out two chunin level ninja on their own.

"Well done, however it was sloppy." Kakashi says critically. "Sasuke, you nearly burned your teammates to a crisp. Naruto, you ended up getting hit with a poisoned weapon due to your own stupidity and Kokoro you charged in without a plan."

I frowned at the scarecrow man. "I did have a plan. I used my spear's abilities to stun our opponents leaving an opening for my teammates, if circumstances changed to become dangerous for me, my follow up plan was to force the demon brothers to activate the release mechanism on their weapons."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. He doesn't even have to ask, I know what he means by the silent question so I just explain myself. "I could hear the mechanisms which is how I knew about them. It made noise every time they moved."

"Well done Kokoro, as expected you are living up to your reputation even in the field." Kakashi says with an eye smile. My face turns a colour that could be compared to a tomato. I really need to stop blushing so much.

I try to divert the attention away from myself. "Though enemy ninja of chunin level rank should not be encountered on C rank level missions. Something is not right about this scenario."

"Hmm, you're quite right Kokoro. Care to explain what is going on Tazuna-san." Kakashi says as he targets the bridge builder with a dangerous look in his eye.

Tazuna sighs defeated, knowing that he was found out. "You're right, this shouldn't be a C rank mission but my family and I can't afford to pay more than that."

"Yes, it should be an A rank mission." Kakashi says darkly. "You do realise that it is completely in our rights to turn right back around to our village and leave you to fend for yourself."

"Wait a minute sensei, we should at least hear this man out. I mean why would people send assassins after a man who is building a bridge for the benefit of his country. Something just isn't right about that, kinda." I point out, slightly alarmed by my teacher's aggression. Though I knew full well it was coming.

"No we should head back, Naruto's wound is poisoned." Kakashi says as he points to the injured boy.

Naruto grabs hold of a kunai and thrusts it into the wound on his shoulder to bleed out the poison. "I am not going to hold this team back and I won't ever back down from a mission, believe it."

I don't know whether to sigh at the boy's brash stupidity or smile in admiration for his determination. Honestly Naruto is just awe inspiring for being so up front, honest and just _real_ about everything. He doesn't hold back and speaks his mind no matter what that might be.

I smirk and put my arm around Naruto's non injured shoulder. "Naruto's right, no way in hell are we backing down from a challenge."

We wait for Sasuke to join us but instead he continues to walk ahead in the direction we were headed before the attempted ambush. "Are you guys coming or not?"

I smile and rush forward wrapping my arms around my black haired teammate's neck much to his surprise.

"Hey get off of me." Sasuke cries as he tries to pry my arms from around his neck.

"Nope, I always knew that under that 'I'm too cool to care attitude' that you were a big softy." I chirp.

Sasuke sighs in defeat and we continue our journey to the land of waves.

~o~

* * *

Thank you everyone for all the positive reviews, they are greatly appreciated. This story is slowly snowballing in popularity and that alone is enough to make my jaw drop. I am glad that people are enjoying the new dynamics of team seven and I hope I can keep Koko from becoming a Mary Sue or making any characters too OOC. Let me know if I am venturing into those territories people. Well that is my ramble for this chapter.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: Demons hide in the mist and Kokoro plays hero


	17. Chapter 15: Ninja Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Beta'd by Dulemina

* * *

Chapter 15: Ninja way

"Ooh, look at all this water, though it smells really salty, right Aōko." I whisper as I peer at the water from the edge of the boat. Aōko yips quietly in agreement.

"You're going to fall in kid, if you keep hanging off the edge like that." Tazuna complains, I can smell the hangover on him.

"I don't think I would really care if I did, I wouldn't mind going for a swim if we weren't on a mission." I say looking at the water.

Surrounded by mist and quite chilly, the weather isn't the greatest but I can't help but be excited. I have never seen a body of salt water before, not even in my past life. I never even left the province I was born in so this is the greatest journey I have ever had.

The greatest wonders of nature that I had seen in that life time would be the dancing colors of the northern lights after a massive solar flare caused them to reach all the way to where I lived. It was a truly breathtaking sight, it is no wonder that some thought them to be spirits.

The other would be Niagara Falls, a land mark shared between Canada and its southern neighbour the US. I remember how loud it was, the way it lit up with a variety of colours at night. Even in the dead of winter the breathtaking display of water's natural power never froze. Well I think it froze once but that was long before my life had begun.

I don't know how people could have been so stupid to have gone down that thing in a _barrel_ of all things. They most likely had a death wish, but I am a bit of a hypocrite to think that since I decided to become a bloody _ninja_ in this life. But still, why the hell did they use barrels.

Though waterfalls weren't really an uncommon sight in Ontario. There are hundreds of small ones dotting the wild and untamed landscape of that region of the Canadian Shield. That's one thing I truly miss from my past life, the scenery and the snow. It never snows in Konoha, not like it did in Canada. Sure Konoha has massive forests with trees that would never have grown to such sizes in my old world. But well, it's just not the same and I would do anything to be able to play in the snow again.

 _ **Elbow**_

I look up to see Sasuke looting at me in disinterest. "You really should stop spacing out like that."

I frown at him. "Better than glaring at the world all the time, it at least shows that I am thinking deeply about something."

Sasuke's glare sharpens but he knows better than to try and argue with me about this. He gave up after over a hundred attempts. I lost count of how many attempts he actually made, but it takes a lot to get the boy to give up. He'll never ever admit it or see it, but he is just as stubborn as me and Naruto. That is probably why they clash so much.

Even by appearance the two are night and day. Naruto with hair as bright as the sun and eyes the shade of a cloudless sky. Sasuke with jet black hair and lightless eyes like a moonless night. But then what would that make me and Kakashi.

Perhaps Kakashi is the white clouds lazily passing by, both day and night. His hair is certainly the colour of clouds. Yet Kakashi's eyes are stormy like clouds weighed down by water that are close to breaking. But what would that make me?

Perhaps the moon, brightening the night and reflecting that light from the sun. Even if you can't always see it, the moon is always there night and day. Some say that the moon is the shadow of the sun, and my goal is to be the shadow of Naruto. While he rules the day as Hokage, I will rule the night as his head secret operative. I think I am the moon since the moon is also a shape shifter, ever changing its face. A mystery that most believe they understand even if they really don't. Like me, no one will ever know the truth of my past. They won't know that I was reborn into this life with the memories of the last still intact.

 _ **Sharp Elbow**_

"Seriously Kokoro, stop spacing out," Sasuke says slightly annoyed. "We are supposed to keep watch for danger."

I look at him and roll my eyes in an over exaggerated manner complete with a childish groan. "Yes mom."

Naruto snickers at my display of acting skills. I smile at him and turn to Tazuna inquisitively. "Sasuke is right though, we should be on the lookout. Would you mind telling us what exactly we should be on the lookout for since it would only be beneficial for you if you told us what the situation is exactly?"

Tazuna gives a sigh that only someone who has suffered for a long time could give. The sigh that speaks of nearly abandoned hope, inner despair and pain for those you love. My heart aches and I instinctively put my hand on the shoulder of the man who suddenly looks older than any person should. Even at such an elderly age, Tazuna looks older than he should be.

"It all started when that man Gato showed up." Tazuna says bitterly.

"Gato, is he the one sending the assassins after you? Can you tell us what you know of this man?" I ask softly. "A dandelion will only grow back again if one does not take out the root properly and Gato appears to be the root of wave countries plight."

"Indeed he is. Gato is a business man, a cruel ruthless one with no morals. He controls everything since he owns all the shipping companies. Anything that comes into wave country is controlled by him and since we rely on imported goods to survive, that means almost everything." Tazuna says, his tone growing more and more bitter.

"The bridge would put an end to his choke hold on the countries economy and that's why he is trying to eliminate you. You're a threat in his eyes and rightfully so." I say, my tone soft but laced with the poison of disgust for the bastard Gato.

"He is a smuggler and a drug dealer as well, he keeps prices so high that people can barely afford to survive." Tazuna says as his grip tightens around his bottle. That action alone speaks more of the anger within than any words can.

"Most would turn to crime under such conditions which would make matters worse and drive people to him for employment. I wouldn't be surprised if a man like that was involved in human trafficking as well." I say, as Aōko's lips curl back in anger for what Gato is doing to innocent people.

"All the more reason to make sure this bridge gets built then." Naruto says, raw determination in his voic that runs deeper than the waters beneath the boat.

Sasuke grunts, not in annoyance but in agreement with Naruto. His usual glare seems more focused now that he has a new focal point to direct his endless supply of hatred at. No doubt Gato is feeling a shiver run down his spine at the moment. I can't help but give a feral smirk at the thought.

"Gato will pay for his treachery and I think I can actually speak for everyone when I say that we will ensure that." I growl.

~o~

* * *

"This is as far as I can take you." Says the owner of the boat.

"Thank you very much for the ride, I know that you most likely took a big risk by helping us." I say gratefully.

"Just hurry up and get on your way." The man snaps. I can't really blame him for doing so, civilians aren't used to the pressure that comes with this situation.

I nod before handing him a small bag containing a variety of dried plants and nuts. Too small for people to be suspicious where he got it from but can still add essential nutrients to a meal when added. The man looks at me cautiously.

"It is small and simple but the contents are really good for your health, my older sister is a medic so she taught me how to make these kinds of things. Nothing flashy so you won't have to worry about people getting suspious. Plus most of the plants in there are regarded as weeds in this area despite the fact that they hold a lot of nutritional value, so most who see what's in the bag would see it as a desperate attempt to fight off hunger." I assure with a smile.

The man looks at me gratefully and that is all the thanks I really need so I turn to catch up with my team as we make our way to Tazuna's house.

~o~

* * *

Rabbit, that's what I am smelling, normally such a smell would be trivial since rabbits are a pretty common animal. But the fact that it is the first animal I have caught scent of since we got here is unnerving. That combined with the fact that I know that a rabbit is the first sign that Zabuza and Haku are in the area has me on edge.

 **What is it?** Sensei discreetly signs noticing my unease.

 **I can smell a rabbit.** I sign back much to my teacher's confusion.

 **Do you want to hunt for it?** Sensei signs back trying to figure out why I am so tense because of the presences of a harmless animal.

 **No something isn't right about this** _ **.**_ I sign back.

 **Explain**. Sensei orders

 **It is the first animal we have caught scent of in hours.** I sign and wait for a response.

I get no response which means that Kakashi wants me to continue and explain my disposition.

 **All other animals have been gone from the area for hours yet there is no sign of a predator in the area. The woods are silent and have been for hours.** I extend the reach of my senses and what I find sends a dreadful chill down my spine. **Not a single animal for miles ahead of us, there hasn't been one here for hours.**

Kakashi's eyebrow inclines downwards towards his nose, he is also unnerved by my findings.

 **Genjutsu** Sasuke signs

 **Negative, shadows** I sign in response.

 **Then what is it** Naruto asks.

 **A predator that can hide its presence; an enemy shinobi.** I sign grimly.

Both boys tense and ready themselves for battle.

 **What about the rabbit you smell** Naruto asks

 **Decoy** Sasuke answers before I can.

 **Orders** I sign to sensei

 **Don't break formation/ prepare for ambush/ keep alert/ do not let enemy know we are aware of them.** Sensei signs to us as we all give our own signal in recognition of the instructions.

My heart is pounding so loudly that I feel like the very sound of it could give us away. Yet despite my heart working overtime, my veins have never felt so cold, so frozen. Time seems to be dragging on like an elastic band being pulled out ready to snap back violently or break any second **.**

Ice that freezes before the fire and passion of battle. I would hardly call it the calm before the storm. It is more like tensions like the earthquake before a tsunami. The dread you feel when a horror movie character is going to make a stupidly predictable move that will get them killed and you just want to scream at them to run but no that they won't hear you. That feeling you get when you _know_ something terrible is going to happen and know exactly what that terrible thing is but you are powerless to stop it.

It doesn't eat you but chews on you leaving dents, trivial damage, nothing serious. But it is a mark all the same. It is like someone is watching you from behind but you know that there is a wall at your back that makes such things impossible. But you still feel it.

We walk past the bush where the rabbit is hidden and the tension within me builds with each step. Then I hear it, the sound of a blade cutting through air. It happens all at once but in an eternity all the same. I duck and avoid the sword as it cuts the air above mine and Aōko's heads. Kakashi yells for all of us to duck and the boys obey automatically.

A massive sword with one edge embeds itself into the trunk of one of the many trees around us. Kubikiribōchō or decapitating carving knife. One of the seven legendary swords of the hidden mist. It looks like an oversized butcher's knife. But that name makes me think of the nursery rhyme: three blind mice. I just hope that we aren't the mice.

The holes in the sword may look odd but they do serve a purpose. They are meant to hold heads for decapitation, fitting the swords name. The sword must weigh a ton and a half and is way too large to be practical.

But like all the seven swords it has special properties, this one being able to reform itself using iron from the blood of those killed with it. No matter how damaged the sword is, it can be repaired to its original peak condition using the blood of the fallen. Not that it is easily damaged, this thing is as tough as diamonds and can cut through them too.

It would probably go through flesh like it is thin air. It is the weapon of nightmares and unfortunately for us, it is wielded by a nightmare as well. The nightmare who had just appeared on the blade of the sword before us.

Momochi Zabuza - The Demon of the Hidden Mist. The man who attempted to kill and overthrow his village's kage and failed. As a result, he wanders the shinobi world selling his sword as a mercenary and missing nin in an attempt to save enough money to once again try and take the title of Mizukage for himself.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, Konoha's infamous copycat ninja." The monstrous man drawls, as his dark eyes train only on sensei.

"Momochi Zabuza, what a surprise running into you here." Sensei says, not even slightly affected by the amount of killing intent that has seemed to have weighed down the very light in the area.

I can see that both Sasuke and Naruto are petrified with fear, Aōko is shaking so much that I fear she will fall off my head. I have to do something, well there has always been one thing I wanted to ask Zabuza. "Why the hell do you have bandages around your face, did you cut yourself really badly while shaving, kinda?"

Oh dear Kami-sama, the look on Zabuza's face is priceless. Most of the tension in the air drops like a lead balloon. I can't believe I just stole Zabuza of all people's thunder. I am so dead, this life was fun while it lasted.

I don't know what the heck is going on in Zabuza's head and I don't think he can even register what just happened. "Many ninja wear bandages as accessories, you're even wearing some right now."

Wow okay, this is not how I thought this would go. Oh well, guess I have to roll with it. "But why on your face, why not a mask or something else, bandages just look weird, like is there something wrong with that part of your face?"

"There is nothing wrong with my face," Zabuza growls angrily. "Your sensei wears a mask; do you think he is disfigured?"

How the hell did I manage this? "Kakashi-sensei has valid reason since it is traditional for Hatake ninja to wear masks. So if your face isn't disfigured then why do you wear bandages like that?"

Okay, Koko. Pissing off a missing nin, who has a weapon specialised in decapitation is not a good idea.

Zabuza rips down the bandages, revealing a very pointy set of teeth. "This is why I wear the bandages."

Aōko yips. "I agree girl, the teeth look a lot scarier than the bandages, kinda."

Kakashi-sensei face palms, "Aren't you going to challenge me or something?"

Zabuza turns his attention back to Kakashi and the tension returns, though none of my teammates seem as affected by it now. I guess my strategy worked, comedic relief can do wonders.

"Just hand over the bridge builder and I will kill you quickly, if you don't I will make your death slow and painful." Zabuza says, with a bone chilling tone.

Kakashi-sensei lifts up his headband to reveal his crimson coloured eye. "I am afraid you're going to have to fight through me if you want to get to the bridge builder."

Zabuza gives an unsettling and pointy teethed smile. "This should be fun, you die today Copycat ninja."

I smirk, as mist begins to surround us. I had more than one reason to get Zabuza to take off those bandages. I reach my hand up as Aōko deposits the very slobbery bandages that made up Zabuza's mask.

Rule number one when fighting an Inuzuka: never give them something with your scent on it. It's common sense not to give a ninja who specialises in tracking, something that will help them track them. Zabuza underestimated us and that will be his downfall.

And it is my lucky day, the mask not only has his _and_ Haku's scents on it, but samples of Haku's and Zabuza's chakra as well. Water jutsu are typically used by breathing out water from the mouth when there isn't water around, which is how come Zabuza's is more potent, Haku's is probably there due to medical ninjutsus.

Even if I can't smell Zabuza through this mist, my spear can still track his chakra signature using a special jutsu call hunter's mark. No matter where a person marked with it goes or how many years pass after the mark is placed, you can still track it as long as you have the spear head that has the sample stored.

I take out my spear and carefully wrap the bandages around the area where the spear tip joins the shaft. The metal glows white with bright blue around the edges in response as it absorbs the chakra sample. I can't help but grin, I didn't think I would get it first try and that's a good thing considering the situation

"Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my kill point." Comes Zabuza's voice from the mist surrounding us.

"Not that impressive really, I was able to name all those things off when I was seven." I mumble, just loud enough for my teammates to hear me. I have to make sure Naruto and Sasuke don't lose their cool and freeze up during this fight.

Sensei places his hands into a hand seal as his chakra jumps around him and coats his body in a cloak of blue energy. The intensity of the killing intent triples and I can see Sasuke beginning to shake and Naruto isn't much better. I can't blame them, I can barely breath myself under the pressure. But no matter how bad it is, I have to be there for my pack.

"Remember, Zabuza may be skilled, but so is sensei. We also out number him and Sasuke and I were top of the class and Naruto has been able to catch ANBU off guard for years." I say, trying to reassure my teammates, though my own voice betrays me by shaking.

"Kokoro is right, you guys don't need to be afraid. I will protect you with my life, I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi-sensei says, glancing back at us with an eye smile. The whole display instantly lightening the pressure on our shoulders.

"Kakashi-sensei is right, I promised that I wouldn't let anyone take the lives of my pack members, as long as I am still breathing." I growl with determination, as I swing my spear in a wide arc to the standard defensive position. "You're part of my pack too sensei, so don't try any 'sacrifice myself for my team bullshit'."

Kakashi's eyebrow raises at my proclamation but he isn't able to say anything because my spear tip flares with energy.

"You've got guts girl, so I'll rip yours out first." Zabuza growls, as he appears within our defensive formation.

I don't even have to think as I swing my spear around my body defending my back. I spin on my heel and thrust my spear into what I know is a water clone. Even without my prior knowledge, I know that this is just a water clone and that one hit will disperse it. The flare of light generated by the spear being in such close proximity to its target chakra was nowhere near enough to reflect Zabuza's chakra levels.

"A water clone, really. Oldest trick in the book and easy to spot if you know how." I say.

I am well aware that I am pissing off the enemy but if the enemy is directing his attention at me then he isn't paying attention to my team mates which keeps them at a lower danger level. It is stupid and reckless, but it may also lead him to underestimating me. My clan's reputation for breeding smartasses will only enhance the effectiveness of this gambit.

"The real one is to the left on the water." I say outing my enemy's location using my spear technique. "You have a water clone coming at you too sensei. Also it is obvious that our opponent has an affinity for water, therefore it would be better to draw him away from the terrain since here he has the advantage before attacking.

I really hope Kakashi doesn't end up in the water prison this time, from what I remember, it was a pretty close call in the original timeline. Zabuza's second water clone rushes forward to the form of our sensei, the white haired target doesn't move as the oversized butchers knife slices through it.

"Sensei!" Naruto cries.

Sasuke doesn't react to the distressing sight, instead he tosses the kunai he had in hand towards Zabuza's water clone. It hits and in that instant both water clones are dispelled. "You underestimated the power of the Sharingan."

The sound of combat resonates from behind me and I smile knowing that Kakashi sensei followed my advice about not fighting Zabuza on the water. But that doesn't mean that I have prevented sensei from being trapped in the water prison jutsu.

Aōko lands beside me and yips at me enthusiastically. I smirk, knowing full well that we are on the same page. I pull out a storage scroll containing an extra spear and unseal it.

"Imitation beast ninja art: Man beast clone." I cry making the tiger hand seal. I don't even have to rely on soldier pills for this technique anymore.

I look at Aōko to see a mirror image of myself, the only difference being the bandage tied around my spear. One advantage to having an extra entity on your team is that it only takes three to complete the defensive manji formation.

"Kokoro, whatever your're planning is most likely extremely stupid and dangerous." Sasuke snaps, as he glares at me.

"We have numbers to our advantage and I plan on using that to its fullest." I say intensely.

"Then let me-" I don't let the Uchiha finish.

"Let you go? Why because you're stronger? News flash Sasuke, you are more of a long to mid-range combatant which is better for defense against a kenjutsu user like bandage breath. I am a close quarter's combatant, which makes me the better candidate to go on the offensive. Naruto doesn't have the chakra control necessary to even attempt at water walking and I am the only one here who even knows the tree walking technique." I state angrily.

Both boys grind their teeth knowing full well that I have backed myself up well and neither of them can argue with my logic. With that, I sprint off towards the battle, if someone is going to die today; then it is best that it is me and not one of those two, the world will need them in the future.

Avoid and direct the enemy away from the water. Let Kakashi lead the attack and fill in as support slash back up. Fight more defensively than offensively and try to not die. Pretty good battle plan except for the last part.

As I near the battle, I notice that Zabuza has embedded his sword into the ground. The precursor move to the attack that sent Kakashi flying into the water last time. I have to stop that. Just as Zabuza goes to turn himself in a momentous kick by swinging himself in the air using his sword handle as a pivot point, I jab my spear into his side, catching him off guard.

"You have got a lot of nerve kid and that will get you killed." Zabuza glares as he retrieves his sword from the ground.

"Kokoro, go back to the others, now!" Kakashi snaps.

"Too late for that now," Zabuza says with a chilling chuckle. "Let's see what you've got little girl."

I don't let myself hesitate as I swing my spear in three wide circles culminating it with a downward cut. The whole display leaving my spear tip glowing with energy in front of me. "Age is but a number, wisdom, experience and will power are what truly matter in the ninja world."

Zabuza chuckles again. "You think that because you have that head band that you are a ninja. You are no ninja little girl. Only once you have hovered between the lines of life and death more times than you can count are you a ninja."

I can't help but smile. I know a lot more about death and dying than him. I have already died once.

"You haven't seen my hospital record. I have blood on my hands and have pushed myself to the brink of my existence. I greet death with respect but I do not fear it. I will fight to protect my pack, those I love and if I die fighting for those reasons, then I will be satisfied with the life I have lived." My dark speech echoes throughout the air.

"Then you are nothing more than a mindless and foolish tool." Zabuza taunts.

I snap, bringing my spear in a wide circle, culminating with a downward strike into the earth. "Inuyari: Energy Shockwave."

Zabuza's eyes widen, as he evades the devastating attack that has left a large furrow in its wake.

I narrow my eyes at the missing mist ninja. "I am no tool, a fool perhaps but every wise man starts as a fool. I fight to protect and grow stronger alongside those I protect so that they may too grow stronger. That is my way as a ninja, to strengthen and protect those I care for."

Blood drips down my spear from the burns on my hands. But the pain from those wounds and my grip on the spear is nothing compared to the excruciating shockwaves that are rippling through my chakra pathways. After shock after aftershock, my vision is blurring from the relentless pain.

Using that technique was a stupid move, but I am not going to let the pain stop me from fighting. Losing someone hurts much more and those wounds don't heal. I have to stand my ground, I have to focus. The first and last things I register once I regain focus is the sight of black metal, the pain as my flesh is effortlessly cut through and Kakashi-sensei's cries.

~o~

* * *

Hello, I am glad that so many people are enjoying this story so much. I may or may not be putting a ship tease between Koko and Shino but then again I may or may not be ship teasing Koko with other characters, you will have to wait to find out. Shino is one of my favourite characters so I had to give him a role in the story. However this story will have some darker sides but it won't be the focal point. Like anyone Koko is going to have her ups and downs and her friends and especially her team do have some heavy hitting emotional issues that will be addressed over time.

As for OC's there will be one or two plot necessary ones that have to do with Kokoro's mysterious past and heritage as well as her path as a shinobi. I have something really big planed for Kokoro's development and story development that will require the introduction of one more OC. I won't say anymore on that cause it would give away the surprise. Though I have hinted towards this extra character before.

I may or may not make and Omake of Shino asking _that_ question to his female Clansmen, I think it would be hilarious. Or better yet, get some fan art of it.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: ...


	18. Chapter 16: Damaged Heart

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 16: Damaged Heart

 _Laughter, the laughter of a small boy with copper coloured hair. The smile of another young boy with dirty blond hair. The warm scolding tone of my mother as she tells them to be careful when roughhousing in side. The feel of oil pastels between my fingers. The joy of opening that university acceptance letter. The overly sweet taste of ice wine during that first date. The soft hands of my newborn baby sister. The anger of meeting my estranged father after he abandoned me and my mother for over two decades. The passion of the nights spent with my lover. The joy and anxiety of having my art work featured in Neuit Blanc. The screams, blood, terror, gunshots and most of all…the pain. Then finally darkness, numbness._

 _~o~_

* * *

My eyes snap open wide as I instinctively jolt forward to a sitting position. I am greeted with blinding pain carving it's way across my torso as the tears land the cloth blanket that I am laying under.

I look down to see my chest layered heavily in bandages that have red seeping through staining the white material. I sigh and count my blessings that I somehow managed to survive. The wound feels surprisingly shallow considering the weapon that dealt the blow.

Gathering my chakra for a medical ninjutsu to undo the damage I did by reopening the wound I am once more greeted by excruciatingly sharp pain. Damn, I damaged my chakra pathways to. Persevering trough the initial pain I use my chakra to heal my wound.

Now to figure out how to fix the issue with my chakra pathways. Maybe if I try and focus my healing ninjutsu internally?

That might just work if I get Aōko to help with it, her chakra could help sooth my pathways and make up for the chakra that I can't use without causing permanent damage.

"Aōko." I whisper with a feeble voice, I know she is here I can smell her and hear her breathing and heartbeat.

My head is spinning again, everything seems muffled like I am under water. Detached is one way to describe my current state. I barely register the sensation of Aōko's tough across my skin, yet the familiar feeling is comforting all the same.

"I'm fine girl, you don't need to keep worrying." I whisper running my fingers through her fur as I focus on the link between us.

Then I feel it, the crushingly heavy worry and panic. Kiba. I reach out to my brother's distant presences letting him know that I am alright, that I am fine. Though I can tell he doesn't buy it at all, he knows that I am anything but alright.

I once more focus on the link between me and Aōko as she willingly mixes her chakra with mine. Then I focus on transforming it into medical chakra. The initial flow of chakra burns like lava as it enters my chakra system but eventually that sensation become heavenly and calm and I can fell the chakra as it heals and soothes like warm water after being out for two hours in the winter.

It is a good start but it will be quite some time before my chakra pathways fully recover. Which means that I won't be able to use medical ninjutsus to heal my bleeding wounds in one shot. It will take about two weeks to heal my pathways roughly, that is with Aōko's help and I need to make sure I don't put too much strain on Aōko. It will be another three weeks before the gash on my chest heals and that is with the assumption that I will be able to use chakra at the time I have estimated.

Chances are that I will be down for longer than that, but I can't let myself take that long to heal if I want to be able to save Zabuza and Haku. At this rate Kakashi will definitely not let me even be present for the battle at the bridge. But I need to be there, I have to. Who knows what repercussions could come from me not being present there.

Sure Sakura appeared not to do much during that battle but she was the only one who was standing guard and protecting Tazuna. Without me there to take that place, one of the boys would need to do it. Which could be disastrous, even if one of them don't fill that role than Tazuna would die from being unguarded like that.

I will have to push my limits well past to brink for the sake of what I have been training for. I have to prove to my sensei that I can and will be capable of fighting that battle. In short I am going to have to pull off a miracle. Hopefully the seven cursed blessings will swing in my favour. But any higher entity would no doubt be able to do nothing to help someone who does not help themselves first.

But how can I speed up my recovery if my chakra coils are damaged without putting too much strain on me and Aōko. The only reason I am able to heal faster than normal is due to the link between us.

That's it, the link. Me and Kiba have one of our own and it will be a lot easier for us to share it since our souls are literally twins even if our blood isn't. Blood may be thicker than water that much is true. But the soul is eternally and therefore trumps both.

I once again reach out to my brother, this time not trying to hide the fact that I am injured. I am overwhelmed by the anger, shock and worry that seems to overcome my brother. It almost makes me laugh and he is quick to reveal his displeasure at my mood. I slowly transform some of the chakra that I am sending through the link into medical chakra hoping that he will get the message.

Confusion radiates trough his part of the link but slowly that confusion turns to apprehension as he questions the viability that such a thing could work. I send a comforting wave of happy emotions and fellowship, in attempt to convey that I tried it with Aōko and it worked.

Surprise followed by amusement flows from Kiba in reaction to my wordless message. I can literally see the smile that is undoubtedly on his face right now in my mind. I know that it would be difficult for him to convert his chakra into the kind that is used for medical ninjutsus. So I was the one who had to convert it into the specified type of chakra. I didn't take long for the damage to heal over quickly. Still not perfect but being able to work with Kiba would take a week off the recovery time.

Kiba of course is more than ecstatic to be able to help heal me, he loves the field of medicine. I still remember how crestfallen he was when he learned that he didn't have an aptitude for medical ninjutsu and that it would be a major challenge for him since his chakra was straight out opposed to forming that way. It would take so much chakra for him to preform even the simplest medical jutsu that it would be completely impractical for him to learn it.

Yet my brother is stubborn and studies medical ninjutsu alongside me even if he can't practice it himself. The other aspects of the medical field however is a whole different ball game. My brother is extremely proficient creating medicines and antidotes from herbs. Can properly clean, treat and bandage a wound as fast as me without the use of medical ninjutsu.

In a way, he could easily become the rock lee of the Konoha medical corps. So far that is the biggest change I have made on one of the characters, and I am positive that it is one for the better considering the fact that his interest in medical ninjutsu is the reason Sakura Joined the medical corps as an medic nin in training a lot earlier.

I can't say that I am close to Sakura since she avoided being around Shino as much as possible, which meant she was also indirectly avoiding me since me and Shino spent a lot of time around each other during our time at the academy. Usually we would just sit under the tree with the swing on it that was in front of the academy. He would usually just sit and study insects while I read a scroll on the theoretic of a variety of ninja arts. However whenever we came across something interesting that could be the topic of a debate oriented discussion we would share it.

Usually it was me to start these discussions especially at the beginning of me and Shino's friendship, but he eventually warmed up to me and consequently my brother since the two of us go hand in hand. Eventually Shika and Chouji wormed their ways into the quiet boy's circle of friends. Ino of course soon followed after she got over her squeamishness at the thought of bugs. That was after her friendship ending fight with Sakura.

Eventually Shino warmed up to Naruto, just like the others did. The entire academy was shocked when Naruto actually convinced Shino to be his accomplice in a prank once much to the horror of the academies female students. That was absolutely hilarious to watch though.

I smile fondly at the memory and feel I twinge of relief at the fact that I can trust Shino and Kiba to have each other's backs and to work well together. Though I will have to try and help Hinata with her debilitating shyness and low self-esteem.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake." Comes a familiar dark toned grumble.

"Yeah, I was just reminiscing about the past, I won't have much else to do other than that for the next little while." I say as my eyes meet Sasuke's dark ones.

"Well that's your own fault idiot." He sneers, most would take that as a sign of disrespect but I know that it is just the damaged boy's way of showing that he is worried.

"You're right it is my own fault and the move I made was stupid. I am willing to face the consequences of my actions Sasuke." I say with an indifferent ton not breaking my gaze as the boys eyes fluctuate with a surge of emotions.

"Consequence! You could have died back there, you should have died." Sasuke yells. There's the reaction I wanted to get from him.

You can't fix something if you can't see the cracks. It is cruel but necessary for me to break Sasuke down like this so that I can build him back up again. Sometimes things are to broken to fix and you have to bring everything back to square one.

"Your right Sasuke, I could have died, should have died. But as shinobi the next sun rise is never guaranteed." I soften my tone before continuing. "I messed up and by nothing short of a miracle, I survived it. I am lucky that I have the chance to learn from my mistake Sasuke. You and Naruto were able to learn from my screw up to were you not?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything but his fists clench. It pains me to see him in this state and it stings even more since I am the one who put him in it.

"Sasuke, look at me." I beseech the broken boy before me and my heart breaks even more when he heeds my request. "Loss is a part of shinobi life, there may come a day when me or Naruto or even Kakashi-sensei fall in battle. I want you to promise me that if the day comes that I should die in battle that you won't do something stupid in attempt of avenge me."

I can see the tears glistening in the boy's eyes as he stubbornly tries to fight them back. I try to get up so I can give the poor boy a hug but the pain stops me. I a second Sasuke is by my side trying to stop me from injuring myself further.

"Sasuke, the best thing you can do to honor someone who has died is to live on in their memory, to keep that memory of them alive. For as long as those who are lost are not forgotten than apart of them lives on. I would want the people who I left behind after my death to live happily in my memory rather than in pain." I say as I feel my own tears fall down my face as the life I left behind comes forward from the back of my mind where I shoved it. I am speaking as much for him as for myself now.

"Revenge isn't the answer to death Sasuke, it won't bring a person back it will only lead to more death in the end. Blood for blood is just more blood after all nothing more." I say as the dark eyes stare into mine.

"How would you know?" Sasuke mutters darkly.

"I know because I have seen it throughout history. Shinobi fight to survive just as a hunter hunts to survive. To take a life out of necessity to protect and provide, not of anger, bloodlust or hate is what makes a killer noble." I say my voice echoing his own dark tone. "If you let your own anger consume you when you hunt a monster than you will become a monster in the end in order to beat the monster."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" The Uchiha says obviously feeling that I have overstepped my bounds.

"What lengths would you go to in order to kill that certain man Sasuke? Would you destroy yourself in your quest for revenge? Would you become a monster in your quest to kill one?" I ask as I place my hand on his cheek.

I can see the turmoil in Sasuke's eyes as my question sinks in, perhaps I laid it on to thickly, but I the sand is falling quickly and the time will soon be up. After we get back from Wave, we will be faced with the chunin exam, with Orochimaru. I don't have time to be gentle, I need to make sure that Sasuke knows the risks of chasing after his brother. That he realises just how much he would sacrifice for power and what consequences those sacrifices would have on not juts himself but others.

It is sensei who breaks me out of my reverie. "Sorry to interrupt your little heart to heart but I need to speak to Kokoro privately."

Sasuke nods and exists the room. He manages to hide his inner distress well most likely due to the amount of practices he has had. My heart feels as if the blood flowing through it has been replaced by cold heavy metal that is also running through my veins.

"How much of our conversation did you hear sensei?" I ask as I turn to look the white haired man in the eye.

"Enough, but I still need to know what was going through your head back there." Kakashi says as he glowers at me.

"You know, you should probably take to the boy about loss too." I say as I glower right back.

Kakashi's expression darkens. "Why would you say that?"

"I have noticed that you have never introduced us to one of your pervious teammates or mention your own sensei. That combined with the way you actively reserved our training area to be near the memorial stone, something no other jounin instructor has ever done. Finally there is amount of worry and apprehension you have concerning training a genin team and this mission I have come to the conclusion that you have lost the majority, if not all, members of your genin team." I say my words sharp.

Kakashi's eye widens and I can tell that he is furious. "Who told you?"

"No one told me anything, I just noticed the signs. It isn't uncommon for ninja of your rank to have a variety of physiological problems. But I can see that you closed yourself off so that no one else could get close to you and hurt you." I say softening my tone but refusing to break his gaze.

"Why is that a problem, Shinobi aren't supposed to have emotional attachments." Sensei says darkly.

"That theory works well on paper but not in life. If you become cold and unfeeling than how could you tell right from wrong, how could you feel pride and loyalty to your village? How could you find the strength to grow stronger?" What reason to wake up every day could a person like that find?" I ask rhetorically.

"You are way too young to be so serious." Kakashi sighs in exasperation. Years' worth of emotional exhaustion pouring out in one small action.

"So I have been told, kinda." I say lightly. "I know my actions back there were extremely stupid sensei. By all rights it should have costed me my life and I know that. But I would have rather had the battle cost my life rather than anyone else."

"Why would you be willing to throw your life away so easily Kokoro." Sensei asks seriously.

"I guess it is because I don't fear death." I admit with a weary voice. "Fear is not a sign a weakness, fear can give you strength to push yourself farther than you ever thought possible. But fear also keeps you I line, keeps you from going blindly into danger. The fact that I don't fear death is a problem since I don't register danger to myself."

"Didn't you think of how much of an impact your death would have on the people around you?" Sensei asks.

I didn't originally exist in this world, I just ended up here by accident. If I were to die than Sakura would take my place and things would go back to the way they were in the original timeline. "Someone would take my place on team seven and time would move forward."

"Kokoro," Sensei sighs. "Have you thought of how devastated Naruto would be if he watched you die? How hard it would be to see someone he cares about be taken away from him _again_. What about Aōko did you think of how hard it would be to lose you? What about your twin brother, how do you think he would take your death?"

I physically recoil at Kakashi's harsh words. He's right, he is damn right. How the fucking hell could I have been so selfish and stupid. To think that I thought my death wouldn't cause a ripple of effect with catastrophic consequences. I changed people, the game has changed and nothing will change it back to what it was before. My death would affect people, the people whose lives I have touched.

"Your right sensei, I didn't really think about that. I was caught up in protecting people that I forgot that I too could hurt them to with my actions even if I didn't mean to hurt them." I admit feeling like a bratty child who finally realises she had done something wrong.

"Glad to see that you figured that out so quickly." Kakashi-sensei says giving me a slight but reassuring eye smile. "Now can you explain what it was you did using that spear of yours?"

"Right, I never tell did you about that." I say glad that we are moving to a much lighter subject. "It is a secret clan technique so I can't tell you a whole lot about it. It uses natural energy harvested using my spear movements. I concentrated it into an attack. But that kind of technique is way above my level still so I did harm myself using it."

"What kind of harm did using this attack cause?" Kakashi says, the worry quite evident.

"It damaged my chakra coils." I answer.

"Then we need to get back to the leaf village as soon as possible. An injury like that can be career, if not life ending, injury." Kakashi states, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"It didn't cause any permeant damage thankfully and I am capable of healing my own chakra coils. I estimate that I will be fully healed within a weeks' time due to the treatment methods I have devised." I try to calm him down.

"What are these treatment methods and when did you figure them out." Kakashi asks skeptically

"The treatment is derived through a secret clan technique so I can't reveal anything about it. I figured it out shortly after I woke up, kinda." I say as I attempt to skin my way into the floorboards.

"You are unbelievable you know that?" Sensei deadpans.

"Yep, if you didn't have white hair before us than you would have by now." I jest with a wide grin.

~o~

* * *

"You don't have to do this you know, I could just eat up stairs." I complain.

"It would be rude for you to not eat dinner with the family that's housing us." The stubborn boy grumbles back.

"That doesn't mean that you have to _carry_ me down the stairs." I cry indigently.

"You have a gash going from your left shoulder to hallway down your left thigh. You shouldn't be move around on your own." The boy shoots back.

"I don't think someone in my condition is supposed to move from their bed at all." I say rolling my eyes.

"Why can't you just be grateful?" The boy sighs.

"What you want me to faun over you and faint at this situation like one of your overzealous fan girls?" I snort.

"No." Sasuke dead pans.

"Quite bickering you two, can't you two be a little bit more cheerful." Naruto yells from the other end of the room.

"Fine but you're carrying her next time." Sasuke says to Naruto as he sets me down at the table.

"Though seriously Kokoro, I thought you would be glad to have a change of scenery." Naruto says ignoring Sasuke's statement, much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

"Because if Sasuke were to start carrying me around the village like that than people would no doubt get the wrong impression." I turn to my black haired teammate. "No offense Sasuke, but I do not want to be the topic of village gossip or anyone thinking that I am in a relationship with anyone. Were 12 damn it, we should be focusing on our careers as shinobi, not romance."

"I am just glad you aren't a rabid fangirl." Sasuke states.

"Here you are, you kids will need your strength," Tsunami, Tazuna daughter says before turning to me. "Especially you, you need your strength the most."

I blush at the comment. "The boys need their strength to with the training they are doing, Naruto especially has a large apatite."

"Your one to talk Kokoro," Sasuke snorts

"What's that supposed to mean," I snap.

"That you have a healthy appetite for a girl our age," Sasuke says quickly noticing the veins popping outa my head. "Most girls our age tend to go on stupid diets."

"Yeah, heroes need their strength after all," Naruto declares pointing his chopsticks dramatically at me. "Believe it!"

"There is no such things as heroes," the voice of a little boy says.

Oh dear here comes the there are no heroes speech. Maybe I can bite this in the bud.

"Do you truly believe that there are no heroes in this world?" I ask in a tone that is detached yet questioning.

"Yes I do!" the young boy, Inari, declares.

"Then there is no such things as heroes," I state taking a bite of food.

"You don't actually believe that Kokoro!" Naruto exclaims in a comically panicked way.

I sigh and set down my chopsticks "yes and no. If one believes in something to the greatest extent than that thing will become true in their eyes. The persons in question would begging to defy any evidence that says otherwise subconsciously over time. If you repeat the same lie enough times than you too will begin to believe it. There have actually been cases of people creating memories of the past events that never happened due to belief in their own lies in order to justify themselves."

"What the hell Kokoro?" Sasuke deadpans

"I study psychology alongside _Ino_ , kinda." I drawl as I resume eating

"What haven't you studied?" Sensei drones from behind a book that Tsunami lent him, not allowing him to read his _usual_ material around Inari.

"Elemental jutsu since you refused to tell us or test us on what our primary element is?" I say as I shoot a glare towards him.

"You kids aren't ready for that yet," sensei says shooting a glare of his own.

"Sasuke already knows his and has already learned jutsu for it. Naruto has extremely large chakra reserves and I have above average chakra control and well developed chakra reserves, kinda." I point out

"Yes but Naruto's chakra control is terrible." Sensei points out back to me.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke questions as me and Sensei notice that the energetic blond is nowhere in sight.

I shrug, "probably giving Inari a pep talk, lecture thing, kinda."

"That does sound like Naruto," Kakashi sighs.

Sasuke just grunted in agreement, not even bothering to look up from his food.

"So why is that Inari refuses to believe in heroes?" I inquire turning to tsunami. "Does it have to do with Gato, perhaps someone who stood up to him?"

Tazuna sighs, "You are right on the money there kid. He was like a father to Inari since Inari never knew his real father."

"He stood up to Gato, tried to fight for his people for Inari's sake and others as well." I say looking Tazuna in the eyes." What was this man's name?"

"His name was Kaiza, the first time Inari met the man he had saved Inari from drowning. After that Kaiza took on the role of a father towards Inari and eventually became my son in law." Tazuna says with the bittersweet tone of fond memories that are tinted by grief.

"That wasn't the last time Kaiza saved someone was it." I urge gently.

"Indeed it wasn't, he saved us more than once and would protect those he cared about no matter the cost," Tazuna says relying the story to us.

"Till Gato came and he paid the ultimate price." I murmur darkly as I grip the edge of the table.

"yes, Inari watch Kaiza die at the hands of Gato's thugs, the man made an example of Kaiza's death, no one has stood up to him since." Tazuna says finishing the tale.

"Perhaps I should talk to Inari then." I say looking fiercely into the old bridge builder's eyes. "I too never knew my father, but I too will do whatever it takes to protect those I love and the village I love. Kaiza was a good man and a hero till the end, I won't stand by and watch Gato break the hearts and spirts of the young. For once the spirits and hearts are broken forever then men like Gato truly win."

~o~

"Inari, come here for a second," I say calling the boy over to where I lay propped up into a sitting position with pillows.

"Okay," The boy says tentatively as he approaches me.

"I am sure Naruto has already told you of his dream to become hokage and his desire to protect people and ear their respect." I say looking gently at the boy.

Inari nods and I smile in response.

"I too have a similar goal, one in which that is tied to Naruto's." I state gently in the way a story teller would to ease an audience into a tale. "I wish to become stronger so that I can be there for Naruto when he accomplishes his goal, to make him stronger and help him to the best of my abilities. Do you know why I want to do so Inari?"

"Cause he is your friend and teammate." The boy answers back.

"Yes that is the basic to it, but like the surface of a lake that is only just that, the surface. Beneath lays a much deeper and far reaching reason." I say with a smile.

Inari tilts his head sideways in a silent question.

"A kage is the strongest shinobi in their village and therefor their strength reflects that of the village. But one person isn't a village are they." I state pausing to let it sink in.

"No they aren't but I don't really understand what you are trying to say." Inari says obviously confused.

Like any good storyteller who wants to capture and hold an audience's attention I have to build up slowly to the reveal of the meaning slowly, piece by piece till it all comes together, lest I lose the young boys attention.

"One person alone does not make a village, there are many people in a village that have their own skills," I say giving another puzzle piece. "Now what happens if a building has one really strong support beam but all the rest of the beams are weak?"

"The structure wouldn't be sound and would collapse." Inari answers back eager to show off his knowledge as his grandfather's apprentice.

I smile again, "exactly, so what would happen if a village had one really strong leader but the rest of the village was weak?"

"It would collapse onto itself like a house without the proper support structure!" Inari shouts happy at having figured out the answer.

I nod at the boy with a wide smile. "Exactly, even the hokage needs those to support him or all his strength would be meaningless. That is why I have to become stronger for Naruto so that our village may be stronger."

"So you're becoming stronger for the sake of your village?" Inari asks as I can see him cleverly putting together the pieces.

"Yes, do you know why I wanted to become a Shinobi?" I ask.

Inari thinks before answering, "It isn't just because it is cool is it."

"Your right and the life of a shinobi is indeed pretty cool but also very dangerous and harsh as well, both physically and mentally." I say severely. "The reason why people become shinobi is in order to protect the village we love and the people we love. Even if it is our life that we have to pay to protect those things."

Inari's face shifts with dozens of emotions as he realises exactly what I am getting at and the memories are brought up again.

"I too never knew my real father Inari, but I do know what it is like to lose someone who was brave enough to give their life for the sake of those they love as a member of a shinobi clan. I will no doubt one day lose more people who are close to me. That is just a fact of life for shinobi. But those who sacrifice themselves in defense of something like those they love are heroes, not even death can take that away." I say as I reach up to brush the tears from the young boy's cheeks with a sad smile.

"Kaiza was a hero Inari, Gato will never be able to change that. He was the bravest kind of hero, the kind that won't be forgotten. If you let Gato take away that which Kaiza fought and died for, then you are letting him win. Hero's only exist when you remember them, they exist when you find the strength to believe in them, when you too stand up in defence of love and hope than you become a hero and heroes then exist." I declare to the crying boy.

Inari quickly throws his arms around me as he lunges forward into my arms causing pain to ripple though me. I put my arms around the young boy who is now cry waterfalls into shoulder. For a second it is not Inari that I am holding but another little boy with dirty blond hair who just suffered his first run in with a school yard bully.

"I promise that the bridge will be built and we will protect your grandfather till the bitter end," I vow tightening my hold on the boy. "I am going to try and go out picking medical herbs in the forest tomorrow to help speed up my recovery, would you like to join me?"

Inari, looks up at me with a teary and snot covered face but nods vigorously I response to my question. I just hope this little gambit will pay off.

~o~

* * *

"That took forever to get my sensei to agree to let me get up and leave for a bit," I say to my companions as Aōko yips in agreement.

For once she isn't on top of my head but bounding energetically beside Inari who is carrying the basket for the herbs. The boy stubbornly insisted that he be the one to carry it though it is almost the same size as him.

"You seemed to have made a pretty good argument for yourself, he didn't even have much of a chance to get a word in!" Inari states energetically with a wide grin.

I laugh at how cheerful the boy has become, I couldn't help but step into the role of the big sister. He just reminded me so much of the younger brother I once had. I can't help the instinct I have towards the boy. I am just lucky that such instincts are considered the norm in my clan and Inuzuka actually have a reputation for it in the village.

"Inari, I can smell some of the herbs over this way," I call back, though the herbs aren't the only scent I have picked up on.

Haku, normally he would run into Naruto who would be out training, however I made sure that I set things up so that Naruto isn't in the forest and that it is me how will be running into the boy along with Inari. I can't guarantee that I will be able to be there for the battle that would be Haku and Zabuza's last. So this may be my only chance to prevent their deaths. If Haku will listen to me and Inari's warnings than maybe, just maybe I can save them.

~o~

* * *

Hello people, I am sorry about the lateness of the update, I have been very busy. Yes Kokoro's actions in the last chapter were extremely stupid and that is to show that she like another person can overestimate their own abilities and make mistakes. Sasuke and Naruto were unsure how to handle the situation this was the first real battle they had ever scene. Yes she does talk a lot, but monologues in the middle of battle are common in Naruto. Kokoro is quite strange in how she handles things and really her talking to much is one of her flaws. She is also once again going to try something that may turn out to be a very stupid idea. She is a risk taker and is reckless, those are some of her flaws.

I have no clue how to send photos to people but if you upload it somewhere and PM me the link than it might work I have no idea.

Also people who were shipping goggles will see a lot of shipping potential in this, I hate it when people just limit a character to just a love interest so Kokoro is not a love interest for one singular character, she will develop relationships with multiple characters, some of them could be viewed as romantic, platonic or somewhere in between.

Next time on Kokoro no Mori: Kokoro once again makes a dangerous gamble; will words triumph over steel?


	19. Chapter 17: Gambles and Outcomes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 17: Gambles and outcomes

Inari runs forward toward the person in the small clearing, "Hello miss, do you mind if we pick some of those herbs too?"

I laugh, "Inari, that's a boy,"

"Wait, what but she, I mean he," the boy stammers trying to wrap his head around the gender of the person he is pointing to.

"My name is Inuzuka Kokoro and this is my little helper Inari and of course my partner Aōko." I say in introduction.

"My name is Haku and I am indeed a boy though most aren't able to tell." Haku admits. He is damn good at acting I'll give him that.

"Have you heard about the assassins being sent after the bridge builder? It is hard to believe any shinobi would trust the like of Gato." I state under the guise of idle gossip. But judging by the slight almost nonexistent twitch in Haku's shoulders I can tell he heard me.

"Yeah Gato never pays those he hires, he just has them killed off. Everyone knows that so they must be some pretty stupid ninja." Inari proclaims, unaware of what the situation actually is. But then again Haku doesn't know that I know his identity either, how could I?

"He will probably wait till me and my team have weaken the assassin before sending his goons to finish the job." I state grimly. Haku's muscles twitch again.

"Isn't that right," I say as I pull my spear from its strap. "Hunternin-kun?"

"How did you-" I don't let Haku finish his sentence

"My spear picked up on your chakra signature when it picked up Zabuza's. I also recognised your scent." I say as I place myself in a defensive position ready to protect Inari if I need to.

"Look I am not here to fight you, but to warn you," I state meeting Haku's eyes. "I have done my research and Gato is not to be trusted, look at his track history. I want to help you so please hear us out."

Haku tilts his head, "Help us? Why, we are your enemy."

I flash the boy a soft smile. "Cause we are the same. My sensei told me of how the fight ended, how you saved Zabuza before my sensei could deal the killing blow. You wanted to protect him and that puts you in pretty good regards in my eyes. I could also tell the chakra residue I picked up was medical. We both want to protect and serve those we consider precious."

"I am still your enemy though." Haku states pulling out senbon.

"Dear Kami-sama, why do people think that we have to resort to violence just because we are shinobi!" I exclaim rolling my eyes. "I mean gathering information in order to end a conflict diplomatically is a shinobi skill too."

Haku pauses to think "you do have a point."

"I had a feeling you would be able to see it. Look I don't want lives to end meaninglessly and by fighting we are just putting those we care for in danger." I say meeting Haku's eyes again. "I really want to help you so if you can tell me you and Zabuza's side of the story than maybe we can help each other without the need for more bloodshed."

"Perhaps you are right, maybe this can be solved with words rather than steel," Haku says standing down "I will tell you what I can."

"Come with me than, my team should here this too and I have a feeling that some of this story isn't for small ears." I say looking down at Inari.

Haku's eyes narrow, "How do I know that this isn't a trap?"

I look Haku in the eyes again and don't even try to hide the bitterness in my tone, "honestly would Zabuza come to rescue you if you were captured?"

Haku's eyes darken and that is the only answer I need. I don't even bother looking behind me again when I speak. "I already trusted you enough to bring Inari, Tazuna's grandson, here with me isn't that enough to have you show some trust in me. Besides from what I heard of your skill level, you could easily have killed me already and taken Inari hostage. But you haven't even when I have my back towards you."

The slightest sharp intake of breath is the only answer I get from the feminine looking boy. Most wouldn't be able to hear it, but I know just how important sounds can be from hanging around Shino. If it wasn't for his insects I would have no idea what he felt half the time. It seems that Kikiachuu reflect their hosts emotions using the sounds they make, that is the reason why I have grown so close to Shino is because I am one of few people who can easily understand him even if he doesn't talk. He might not show it physically but he is really just as expressive as my brother if one can listen to the degree I can.

~o~

* * *

"Only you would pull something like this off Kokoro." Kakashi sighs as he looks down at Haku who is sitting at the table, cup of tea in hand and chatting up a store with Tsunami.

"We are completely out classed sensei. If it was Just Zabuza then our squad would be fine, but from what I have gleamed on Haku's skills." I shake my head. "The only chance me and the other genin would stand against both him and Zabuza, is the chance of dying."

Sensei raises and eyebrow at me, "so you tried to find a peaceful solution?"

"Exactly, if my predictions are anywhere close to arcuate than Zabuza and Haku could benefit more by working alongside Tazuna than for Gato, kinda." I reply. "Also with the intelligence that you and Sasuke gathered earlier could help us persuade them to at least hear us out, kinda."

Sensei looks at me curiously for a bit. "Just curious, what are your predictions?"

I take a deep breath to prepare myself for recounting what I remember from Haku and Zabuza's stories from the original series while throwing in some false facts and some deeper knowledge that I have from living in this world.

Let's start with Haku "I believe based on Haku's skills, Zabuza's interest in him, his place of origin and his current position that Haku is most likely a kekei genkai user who was a victim of the purges in mist. It would explain why someone who is so polite and formal did not give a last name when introducing himself. I don't believe he sees himself as a person but as a tool given how he came here with me and his demeanor and disposition. I am also aware that such a mindset is commonly fostered in mist shinobi."

Sensei's eye widens at my analysis and I see Haku flinch proving that he is indeed listening in to me and Kakashi's discussion.

Now for Zabuza, "I remember reading Zabuza's profile in my mom's bingo book, but you know all that from your own already. From what I have gathered, Zabuza attempted a coup and it failed so he logically would be trying to gain the finances for another attempt. I feel that Zabuza was tiered with how his village was being run and was sick of the bloodshed. The fact that he most likely took Haku in and became his personal teacher points that the demon has a heart after all despite his reputation. The fact that my spear can sense the agitation in his chakra shows that he is in fact worried about Haku who should have returned by now, which is further evidence towards my hypothesis that the demon has a heart."

I peak over sensei's shoulder to smile at a very shocked Zabuza.

Steal meets steal in a matter of seconds, sparks flying of the colliding blades. Both jounin level ninja looking completely murderous.

I turn to Haku, "Is he always so violent?"

Haku sighs, "You don't know the half of it."

Now to get those two to stop fighting and actually listen to nonviolent reason. Haku seems to have it all under control as he freezes both jounin in place before either of them realise what is happening.

"Haku, what are your doing," Zabuza growls at the ice user with a glare that could be lethal to some through the sheer force of the killing intent in it.

"I think we should hear them out," Haku says calmly. "They seem to have information that would be beneficial for us to know."

"You're too soft hearted for your own good Haku," Zabuza says with a dark glint in his eyes. "But I have to admit, I am interested in what the little brat and the copycat have come up with."

~o~

* * *

"I have to give you credit kid," Zabuza says as Tsunami hands him a cup of tea. "Your perceptive abilities are uncanny."

I turn crimson at the remark, not really my perceptive abilities just for knowledge from a past life really. "Thank you, you want to become Mizukage don't you? Well learning how to settle things diplomatically is an important part of the job for any Kage since you would also have to deal with your countries leader."

"You make a good point their kid." Zabuza says sourly as the teacup becomes suddenly empty.

"Now to describe the final part of my analysis." I say getting everyone's attention. "Now, Tsunami and many other locals of the land of waves can back me up when I say that Zabuza can't be trusted. Sasuke and Sensei both went to do some resonances to see what Gato is up to and it turns out that he has hired a large number of cheap thugs to take you and Haku out, most likely after you have a confrontation with us." I report without missing a beat. "You could most likely check for yourself if you don't trust us."

"Do you have any proof on you that what you are saying is true," Zabuza says as he glowers at Kakashi.

"Yes I do," Kakashi says as he pulls out five scrolls that he and Sasuke gleamed during their little trip to three of Gato's operation centers. He hands them over to Zabuza who looks them over and frowns.

Haku, bless his likeminded soul is the one to reply to me, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Kakashi smiles, "Work with wave country to build up its economy in order to gain both a political ally and a source of income to fund your campaign to become Mizukage."

Zabuza glares and goes to reach for his blade so I quickly try to get things back in the right direction, "I am sure that you have noticed to Haku that Wave country is actually perfect for growing a rare and sought after medical herb as well as other rare food ingredients that locals have considered weeds. These food items are considered delicacies in the lands of wind, hot water and tea. If they were to be exported than they would sell for a very high prices to nobles and wealthy alike in those countries.

"You seem to have it all figured out there kid," Zabuza says with a look that unnerves me slightly.

"When did you figure this all out Kokoro?" Naruto who had been surprisingly silent up to this point asks.

"While I was restricted to bed rest due my injuries I went over some of the scrolls nee-chan gave me on plants native to Wave country. Then I also did some more research into Gato's reputation. It was all I could really do, kinda." I reply.

"Interesting student you have Kakashi," Zabuza says as he turns to my teacher. "If she keeps herself from getting killed, she might just end up in my bingo book one day."

"All of us are going to be in your bingo book one day, believe it!" Naruto cries.

"Get your foot off the table idiot." Sasuke grumbles

"Are they normally like this?" Haku inquires

I sigh "you don't know the half of it."

"So I am guessing that we have come to a _peaceful_ agreement?" I states Zabuza sounding some were between being annoyed, bored and distrustful.

"I guess so kid, if what you leaf wimps say about the bastard Gato planning to stab us in the back is true than your plan seems like a really good idea." Zabuza grumbles darkly.

"Once you confirm Gato's intent to betray you, what action will you take?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"I'll probably just kill him." Zabuza says nonchalantly much too poor Tsunami's shock.

"How are you going to confirm that Gato is planning against you anyway?" Naruto asks as he scratches the back of his head.

"The bridge will soon be finished, logically that would defiantly be the deciding moment." I state trying to plant the seed into the two missing nins heads.

"She is right, that would also be a time when we could have their help in eliminating Gato and would allow us to eliminate them if they are the ones betraying us." Haku says calmly, his voice like ice.

"We want Gato dead, that is the long and short of it. If you don't kill it at its roots than it will just grow back twice as disgusting." I agree wrinkling my nose at the imagery I used.

"For now let's call it a truce Zabuza" Sensei says to the s ranked missing-nin.

Zabuza just shrugs but I can tell by the tension lost in Haku's shoulders that the answer is a meant to be a yes. I smile.

I can't believe I managed to pull that off.

~o~

* * *

As I had hoped my chakra coils where back to normal and my recovery on the fast track. Though my increased healing rate is more thanks to Haku than anything, if I didn't know better than I would think the ice nin had taken a shine to me.

"Your advancement in studying the theoretical aspect of medical Ninjutsu is impressive," Haku states as he scares the heck out of me at his sudden appearance. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Though seriously the first thing that popped into my head when I saw the masked face was that move Friday the 13th from my old world. I groan, "Why does everyone say that."

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you?" Haku says, "Maybe because you are easily startled.

I roll my eyes, "no that my theoretical knowledge is impressive."

"That is probably because it is true." Haku states back evenly

"Compared to you it likely isn't." I snort.

"I am at least a year older than you though." Haku states back.

"True one year can make a big difference," I muse think about the progress that Naruto has made since we graduated from the academy. "Why are you here anyway, where still kinda sorta enemies after all."

"The bridge will be finished tomorrow." Is Haku's only answer.

I look up at the masked boy "you're not worried that we lied to you and Zabuza are you?"

"In our line of work we can trust no one." Is Haku's cryptic answer.

"Not entirely true, I have one person that I can trust no matter what, three actually." I state.

"Your team?" Haku inquires.

"No, they have secrets that I don't know and those can be dangerous. I was talking about Aōko." I say shaking my head

"Then who are the other two?" Haku ask curiously

"My twin brother and Aōko's twin brother." I remark.

"You and your brother are close than?" Haku ask curiously. Then again the boy never really had much of a family.

I smile, "Closer than most people could even believe possible."

I look up again and Haku is gone just as quickly as he came. I sigh, do I just have magnet for attracting people with sad histories or something. I guess I should just be glad that my gambit payed of in the end. I might be counting my chickens before they hatch though.

~o~

* * *

The mist felt chilled and the world whole as we stood in formation on the bridge Tazuna behind us, protected by our defensive formation. I can't help but stare at the forms before me. One well-muscled and wielding a large blade, the other a small masked one that I regard as a friend.

"I am starting to think that we were wrong to trust you Kakashi." Comes Zabuza's angrily snarls from the other end of the now complete bridge. "Let this be a lesson Haku, you can trust no one in this world."

Haku doesn't even flinch. I take a deep breath, how much longer till Gato shows up, at this rate battle will break out before he gets here. Did I do something to change it so that Gato doesn't try and eliminate Haku and Zabuza?

Then I smell it rather than see it, the scents of maybe a hundred possibly more people coming down wind from behind Zabuza and Haku. "He's here."

Zabuza turns around just as the shadow of the crowd imposes itself on the thick mist. "Seems that there are fools in this world who believe in trust after all." Zabuza grumbles but I can swear I hear some humor in that voice. "You are one unlucky bastard."

"Did you even try to do your job!" Comes the aggravated shout of a man that could only be Gato. "Some assassin you are. Kill him boys, I wasn't planning on paying them anyway."

I can't help it, "told you so" I chirp.

Zabuza glares "stop rubbing it in kid and start killing."

I smirk as Aōko jumps down from my head. "Imitation beast ninja art: beast human clone!"

I hand my spear to Tazuna, "hold this for me for a second."

Crouching down on all fours I focus my chakra though out my entire body to the point that it is radiating off of me. I take a running start at the crowd in front of me still on all fours, Aōko keeping pace next to me as we try to work up enough speed. "Man beast taijutsu: fang passing fang!"

As expected the enemy was not expecting that attack and the damage was massive when me and Aōko finished the technique. It was still sloppy in its execution, Kiba and Akamaru are still better at it than us. But that doesn't mean that it is any less effective on large crowds. We at least tore a pretty large ripe out of Gato's forces.

I look over to see a very large amount of orange as thousands of Naruto's over whelm Gato's men. Else were Sasuke is using his massive fireball jutsu and there are about as many Kakashi's as there are Naruto's. I can't pinned down Haku because he is moving so fast, all I see is senbon flying like confetti. Zabuza is getting blood everywhere as he swings that oversized knife around. I can tell where he is easily because of his demon shroud. Maybe I can get him to teach me that before we go.

I walk over to Tazuna who is holding onto my spear while he eyes the spectacle with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Thanks I'll be taking that now."

Using fang over fang again or even passing fang is probably not a good idea due to the fact that I am not fully healed and I can tell that using it just that once redid some to the tissue damage that had healed over.

With Aōko still in her beast human clone form we charge back into the fray. Soon I find myself in the thick of it as I deflect an incoming club, Aōko going underneath my attackers guard and racking her claws against his ample gut. I don't even let the man's imminent death faze me, the adrenalin pushing me forward. They attacked Haku first and now their going to pay the price.

Doge left and slash right. Eventually I can't keep track of what is going on anymore, my senses overwhelmed by the smell of blood, anger and fear. My hearing dominated by the sounds of battle cries, death screams and the clash of metal. My vision crowded with the forms of enemies. Adrenalin numbing my morals and the pain from my reopening wound. This isn't a one on one battle, or hunter and prey. This is just brutal instinctual survival, thoughtless feral combat.

A pause in the battle catches me by surprise and I realise that my wound has nearly fully reopened. I reach up and apply medical chakra to it, healing myself. That's when I see it. Sasuke outnumbered as he fights of to many opponents as another one sneaks up behind him.

I go to call out, but it is too late. "SASUKE!"

I rush over there as fast as possible. I screwed up again, I changed something and now he could very well have to pay for my mistake with his life.

"Sasuke, come on Sasuke, wake up." I cry as I try and inspect the wound that was dealt to the back of his neck. A wound that could very well be a deadly blow.

I start healing him without even thinking. I don't even bother trying to cover myself from attack, it won't matter if I am incapable of saving Sasuke's life.

"Don't die on me now Sasuke," I cry. "Don't you dare give up on me you bastard!"

"SASUKE!" I feel it before I hear it, the anger. Naruto must have noticed what has happened. Suddenly the whole world feels like it is on fire with energy, pulsing with killing intent, glowing with the fires of pure hatred.

The Kuuybi's chakra. It is no wonder that people believe it to be the embodiment of hate.

It feels like an eternity passes as time freeze in that moment of pure hatred and sorrow. I can't help the tears that start streaming down my face. I failed, him. I couldn't save him.

"Sasuke," I whimper.

Suddenly red eyes fly open and I realise what exactly just happened. Of course, Sasuke awoke his sharingan during the land of Waves arc didn't he?

"Sasuke," I can't help but crush the boy into the most bone crushing hug I have ever given. "Thank goodness, don't you _**EVER**_ do that to me again got it."

"Kokoro," Sasuke says a little bit dazed.

Then I realise that the anger and hatred hasn't dropped from the atmosphere. I look up and see just what I thought I would see, but not what I want to see. The battle is over and Gato is being pinned by his throat by a hand enveloped in red chakra. Naruto.

I get to my feet numbly and walk over to my more than enraged friend. "Naruto, you can let go now. The battle is over. Sasuke is safe. Sensei is safe. I am safe. We are safe now."

Red eyes blink and fluctuate between red and blue, till they finally settle for blue. "Kokoro?"

"It's okay Naruto, we did it." I say laying hand gently on Naruto's shoulder as the red chakra subsides.

"What, what happened?" Naruto says just as dazed as Sasuke was.

"I don't know, but it's over now." I say as I give Naruto a much needed hug.

"Wait, where Sasuke is, he isn't-." Naruto panics.

"He's fine. Better than fine, he awakened his sharingan." I say with a smile.

"Wait really. Great now it will be even harder to beat him." Naruto wines.

"Guess were going to have to work harder then, kinda." I say with a smile as we make it over to where Aōko is giving Sasuke more than a few slobbery kisses now that she is back in puppy form. Of course Sasuke isn't too happy about it.

Elsewhere Haku is patching up any wounds Zabuza managed to collect during the battle. Sensei is talking to Tazuna, little orange book in hand once more.

The road will only get worse from here on out. But at least this time Naruto will have two new allies I just hope that changing something so big early on won't have dire consequences. I mean Zabuza and Haku's deaths marked a major point in Naruto's evolution into the hokage he would become in the future.

 _ **Elbow**_

"Kokoro, your spacing out again," Sasuke sighs.

"Not really," I say. "I'm just stunned, kinda."

"Can't blame you," Sasuke says with a shrug. "How is your wound doing."

"It should be fine," I state. "Did have to patch it up again during the battle though."

A worried glance is sent my way by my dark haired and brooding teammate.

I just roll my eyes," Sasuke I am fine. I promise."

"That wound could have been fatal Kokoro," Sasuke growls as he glares at me. "Stop acting like it's nothing. No one is buying it."

"Your one to talk," I shoot back my voice a literal growl. "Your wound could have been fatal too, almost was. Do you have any idea how worried I was, I thought I had lost you? I tried everything I could hoping that I could bring you back. Hoping that you wouldn't die on me."

Sasuke flinches at my words and harsh tone, but much to my surprise the infamous world hating Sasuke throws his arm over my shoulder in what can only be described as a half hug. He doesn't apologise but I am willing to take what I can get. The sort of hug last s only a few minutes before the boy retreats back into his shell once more.

The walk back to Tazuna's house is silent except for Naruto's boisterous voice as he tells the tale of how he managed to put graffiti on the Hokage monument to an amused Zabuza and wierded out Haku. I don't think that Haku has recovered from witnessing Naruto's sexy no jutsu for the first time. I however got quite a kick out of the androgynous teens discomfort as did Zabuza.

~o~

* * *

"Please teach me that demonic cloak thingy you do," I plead with my best puppy dog eyes. And if there is one thing an Inuzuka can do, its puppy dog eyes. "I really want to learn it, it could be really useful."

Zabuza sighed as a gained the ground I have been working for over two hours for. "Why do you even want to learn it."

"I already have a reputation," I say, which earns me a sceptical glare. "I have been known as the demonic huntress since my academy days."

Zabuza chuckles at that, "I can definitely see why. Fine"

I squeal and give the nukenin a huge that would crush a civilians bones. "Thank you, thank you, thankyou."

"Get off of me you brat," Zabuza growls and I happily and quickly oblige. "What did I get myself into?"

I just grin widely.

"Alright the first thing you have to do is manifest a cloak of chakra," Zabuza instructs. "You're still a weak little genin so you may be able to form a set of horns or something if you are lucky. This thing takes a lot of chakra to use and a lot of practice to use effectively and efficiently." Zabuza says a he manifest only a pair of horns using the chakra cloaking technique. "This technique isn't just for show, it can increase your speed and help lessen the amount of hits you take from enemy blows."

I nod, this chakra cloaking technique is actually kind of similar to what my clan uses when we use our four legged taijutsu technique. I focus on projecting my chakra out wards and Aōko does the same.

"Imagine what shape you want you chakra to form into, this technique is very much a genjutsu as much as it is a defensive and chakra enhancement technique." Zabuza states, he makes surprisingly good teacher. It is no wonder Haku has advanced so far and so fast. His defection was large blow to Kiri for more than just his sword and skills in that aspect.

I focus on imagining my chakra taking the shape of a pair of wolves' ears and a tail as well as a glow to my currently closed eyes. Aōko on the other hand uses it to make it look as if her paws and tail are enveloped in a flickering flame. But she mirrors the eye effect.

"I must admit, I am impressed that you are able to from that much chakra for the technique and that your ninken is capable of using it to." Zabuza says in genuine surprise.

I decide to take it a step further and push more effort into the technique so that it forms the visages of a snarling wolf over my face, Aōko mimics this.

"good, now see how much you can put into it before you reach your brink," Zabuza drones " but don't go past it I don't want Kakashi complaining about this."

I nod and focus on coating as much of my body as I can. I start with my hands which I try to coat in the vison of wolf like claws and do the same to my feet. Slowly I let the chakra cloak carefully crawl up my limbs as it flickers as if I am being consumed by flames. I get to my knees and elbows before I am forced to stop. Aōko had reached her limit with the mask effect.

"Impressive for a shrimp like you," Zabuza muses." You almost got the right thickness."

I grin. Score one badass technique for Koko. This is defiantly going to be handy during the Chunin exams.

"One more thing Kid," Zabuza says cutting into my mental victory dance. "You aren't allowed to teach this to that brother of yours either."

I slump in disappointment at that. "So I am not allowed to teach this to anyone else?"

"Here's the deal," Zabuza says obviously trying to appease me. "You can teach it to any spawn you have in the future, but no one else."

I smile awkwardly at the topic of the discussion.

"Don't tell me they do-"

I cut him off before he can finish that, "One, I am an Inuzuka we aren't shy about that, two I have medical training I know _a lot_ about the human body."

Zabuza chuckles and I realise that he was just using it a twisted joke. Jounin, what can you do.

~o~

* * *

Today was the day, the naming and opening of the bridge. Though the change of events has led to one interesting change. Instead of the Great Naruto Bridge, the bridge is being named The Great Kaiza Bridge. That name seems all the more fitting given the changes I have made. I restored this lands pride in a man who was a hero and died one. It seems a fitting tribute to the land of Waves local hero.

My only problem with the whole thing is that Tsunami insists that I dress up for the occasion. Arguing that I will have time to change before I leave and that I will be a guest of honor due to my involvement with the whole thing. The same goes for the rest of my team. Though Tsunami has given up on getting any of our hair to behave.

Turns out sensei's hair is naturally like that. Naruto's just springs back up and so does Sasuke's. Even Ino has given up on getting my hair to behave. She even had one of her relatives try a water jutsu in an attempt to tame my hair, it didn't work. I seriously think that you would have to put glue in my hair to get it to lie flat or stay in any form of confinement. Not even braiding it works. Trust me I have tried, nothing has worked.

"Do I seriously have to wear this" I say staring down at the Yukata that Tsunami _**Insisted**_ I wear. I felt guilty since it's one she had since she was my age. That and the fact that it is a traditional style and print unique to wave country. "Where am I going to put my Kunai?"

Tsunami just smiles at me. "Yes, in fact I want you to keep it. You can keep your Kunai in the obi, there is even a special pouch for it since my grandmother used to put tools in their well she worked."

"But it's a family heirloom," I stammer turning even redder. "I couldn't possibly take something so important and valuable."

"Nonsense, after all you have done for my family, it is the least I could do." Tsunami says as she places a hand on my shoulder. "Besides this Yukata has been passed down from mother to daughter and I have no daughters to pass it down to and never truly will. That's why I am giving it to you, after all you and your team have become like family to us. Inari regards you, Sasuke and Naruto as older siblings and Kakashi is like an uncle to my son."

I open my mouth but my voice seems to have chosen this point to stop working. Could have used that during the battle against Zabuza, but I guess my body just hates me. But really the heartfelt nature of Tsunamis words has caught me off guard and the sincerity has made my whole body turn warm with the feeling of familial care.

"One day you are going to have to come and visit us," Tsunami says as she reaches forward to brush the unruly bangs from my forehead. "And make sure to bring that brother of yours along with you, Inari would be ecstatic to meet him. So would I."

At this I can't help it and jump forward giving the single mother a hug. Really she just seems so much like my mothers, from this life and the last. My pack has grown by five people on this journey and it will be very hard to leave them behind. I will have to bring Kiba here one day and I am sure that any Inuzuka will get a warm welcome to wave country.

"Maybe one day you guys could visit us in Konoha and I could introduce you to my clan." I say my voice muffled since my face is currently buried in the fabric of Tsunami's yukata. "If you come under the pretense of setting up a trade agreement than I am sure your entrance to the village could be arranged."

Tsunami laughs, "I am sure with that silver tongue of yours that you could no doubt arrange it."

I blush at the praise. I still don't understand how the hell I actually managed to pull this all off. But they do say that when one door closes another one opens. I should just accept my blessings and count myself as fortunate for being richer than I was when I first arrived in this land. But I can't help the dark feeling of untainted _dread_ that has been haunting me since I woke up after being taken down by Zabuza. Perhaps it is paranoia, but Inuzuka trust their gut instincts more than regular shinobi because they are usually _right_. Lately it has been getting worse and worse and I don't know why. Did I make a mistake or change things too much. All I know is that something is _wrong_.

Honestly the last time I got this feeling was when Kiba sprained his ankle during a prank with Naruto while they were skipping class. Though the feeling wasn't as strong, I still knew that something was _wrong_. That was the only day that I decided to skip class, Shino even came with me since he was able to tell that something was definitely bothering me. When we found the usual slacking quintet standing over a very uncomfortable Kiba as Iruka, having gone out to look for them tended my brothers injured ankle.

I snap my head up like the revelation had literally smacked unto my face, "Tsunami, I don't think I should stay for the opening ceremony."

"Nonsense," Tsunami replies. "You aren't going to get out of wearing this Yukata."

"No that's not it," I swallow not even wanting to say the words a loud. "I think my brother may be in danger. I have had a bad feeling for the last while, the one I get only when he is in danger or in pain."

Tsunami's face darkens as she takes in my statement. "Your brother is also a shinobi of Konoha is he not?"

I nod not trusting my own voice. Tsunami sighs, "Than you should have faith in your brothers abilities as a shinobi, he'll be fine if he is anything like you."

I nod again not liking the fact that she is right and that I can't do anything about the danger my brother is in. I guess this is a taste of my own medicine after the ordeal I probably put him through by running into battle like a starry eyed idiot. Really I know that he can handle himself and that he has four trustworthy people watching his back but still. I hate feeling so helpless.

"Oh come on, Kokoro-chan cheer up," Tsunami says holding my face in her hands as she forces me to look into her eyes. "You and the others worked so hard to see that this bridge was finished and you managed to do it with less bloodshed. Be happy you deserve it, there will be plenty of time for you to be stoic and serious in the future considering your career choice. So enjoy these happy pleasures while you can."

I sigh knowing that she has a point as I run my hand across the fabric of the beautiful Yukata. A hand painted seen of waves dominates the bottom edge of the yukata in hundreds of different shades of blue the rest is white with hints of eggshell blue flower petals falling across the scene painted on the land scape. This gorgeous design has been the traditional trademark of wave country since before Konoha was even founded.

The blue petals however have an interesting story behind them. It is said that the original founders of wave country were enthralled with the land and its harsh winters after finding a legendary sakura tree which blossoms bloomed in the colour blue that was said to have protective properties over those who lived near it. No one knows where the tree came from, what happened to it or if it really ever existed. Though legend has it that the wood was used to make the first ferry boat to travel between the Land of waves and the main land.

These are the little stories that most would overlook unless they were interested in folk lore. I however see a hidden meaning in the tale of the Blue Sakura, my theory is that the tale tells not of a tree but of a bloodline. A kekei genkai that became dormant after some time, my clue is the fact that it is betrayed as a protective figure and that it is rare for Sakura trees to even grow in wave country.

But in the end no matter how you interpret the story, it is a beautiful one. The original series left so much of the cultural beauty of this world that it is staggering to see just how beautiful and diverse it is. From the original local legends regarding the Biju to the tales of origin for kekei genkai. That isn't even mentioning the folklore behind summoning animals and the diverse cultures that they have.

Tsunami breaks me from my contemplations as she urges me forward, "go ahead and try it on."

"I-I don't," I stutter embarrassedly. "I don't actually know how to put one on."

"Really," Tsunami says as she blinks at me.

"My clan isn't one for formal clothes," I mutter sheepishly. The traditional garb of the Inuzuka is the complete opposite of the delicate clothes that are more widely used in tradition.

"Here I will show you how to put one on then." Tsunami says with a smile.

"First you want to put on the juban, which is the white layer that is worn underneath the Yukata." Tsunami says as she helps me into the garment.

"Uhh, it's too long," I say stating the obvious

"You need to shorten the length then by taking the two sides and shaking them up like this till the yukata falls just at your ankles. If you make it too long than it will drag on the ground, two short and it will look odd." Tsunami instructs as she continues to help me through the motions of putting on the complex garment. "Now you shake it a bit in order to keep it straight. Then you fold it right side under and the left side over the top. You only do it the other way around if you are going to a funeral."

I get the feeling that tsunami is try to describe all this in less detail and that there is probably a lot more terminology and intricacies to wearing a yukata, but I highly doubt that I will ever wear one again so I don't really feel put off by her simplifying the whole process.

"You than have to tie the koshihimo, which is this," Tsunami says as she holds up a long ribbon like length. "You take the centre of it with the left hand and give it to the right hand. You have to hold the yukata tight with both hands and slide you left hand left."

I nod and do as instructed as Tsunami continues her instructions. "You than cross the koshihimo behind you and bring both ends to the front, just make sure that it is tight or you will look like a slob later on. Then you tie it, I am sure you have your own way of tying it securely."

"You straighten the yukata using a chopping motion, there is an opening under your right arm to help you do it with the other side. You want to be sure that the point of the collars be placed in the center of you collarbones."

I nod and continue to follow the instructions. I never though putting on clothing could be so complicated.

"then you bring this belt called the korin belt though that hole under your arms, now you just do this," Tsunami says as she comes forward to tidy up the front of the Yukata since I have been fumbling way too much and making a mess of the garment. "There, then you bring the other end of the belt from the left side of the hole and pass it to the right from the back. Than you have to clip this and pull the excess fabric to the sides like so."

"Then straiten the front and next we are going to use another koshihimo and put it in the front and tie it across the back like we did before. Don't tie it to tight or it will be uncomfortable. Finish it off by tying it the same way you did for the first koshihimo."

I let out a sigh of relief glad that the ordeal is over before looking over and seeing that there is still a piece of cloth left. I groan in disdain at the sight of the cloth. I hate having to put on complex outfits. In all honesty I dislike spending hours on my appearance, it gets on my nerves when I absolutely have to.

"It's just the obi, don't be so dramatic," Tsunami says in amusement. "This one is a heko-obi and is a lot easier to tie. This one is made of a very soft fabric that is traditional here in wave country."

I nod and take moment to admire the colour of the obi, a beautiful shade of light blue that is brushed with white.

"Now what you want to do is put this end over your shoulder, just like that." She says nodding as I follow her instructions again. "Then you wrap the other end around the back till it is back at the front, make sure you keep it straight and flat. Than wrap it around again a dew more times. Than you bring one end under the part that was wrapped around so that it looks twisted." She says before nodding at my enactment of the instructions. "Yes just like that. Than you want to tie it in a bow," she nods as I catch on. "Yes like that and then straighten out the bow and turn it around to the back and we are done."

I let out a breath, glad that the whole thing is _finally_ over. I turn around to look in the ice mirror that Tsunami had Haku make for us so that we could prepare. It takes me a minute to recognise myself. Honestly I could easily pass for a common villager in some of the more traditional towns if not for the bright red fangs tattooed on my cheeks. The blue of the yukata seems to make the red colour of them stand out even more than usual, the same goes in reverse. Though I look even wilder than usual despite the delicate clothes I am wearing.

Something is missing though, something very important. I run over to my bag that has been sitting in the corner and pull out the missing item. A Hitai-ate, my normal double one that I brought just in case I needed it. Tsunami blinks at me as I look around the outfit I am wearing in an attempt to find a place to tie it.

Tsunami takes the hitai-tae from me and starts to tie in around the bow of my obi. Looking over my shoulder at the mirror behind me, the dark blue of the forehead protector matches that of the darkest hues in the design. Than tsunami reaches over and places a flower that Ino has associated me with since we were little in my hair. An asagao flower, also known as morning glory. Though honestly I think the symbolism of the asagao could work for almost all of team seven.

I smile at Tsunami, "Now, I am ready."

~o~

* * *

"I didn't think would be possible but you look even more like a girl than usual Haku." Naruto says as me and Tsunami enter into the dining room where all the males have been waiting for me to figure out how to put on a yukata properly.

Kakashi seems to be the only one who notices me and tsunami's arrival. His eye widens in surprise as he takes in the sight of me. "I never thought I would see the day when an Inuzuka would dress formally."

"It wasn't by choice," I grumble shifting my feet in embarrassment at having everyone's eyes on me.

"You look very beautiful in a yukata though, Kokoro-san." Haku says with a smile, he is the only person who will not stop using honorifics when addressing me.

I smirk at him "So do you, Haku-chan," I tease as the older boy colours at my teasing remarks. "Tsunami even managed to get Zabuza into formal wear."

"Alright come on we don't have time to wait around, we have an opening ceremony to get to." Tazuna grumbles but there is a lighter way to his words than before.

Tsunami seems to have gotten everyone into yukata's, though even now Naruto is wearing bright orange. Sasuke's yukata is dark blue, Kakashi- sensei's is black and Zabuza was forced into a blue pinstriped one. Haku however got stuck with a purple coloured Yukata that could be mistaken for a very plain women's yukata. Inari is wearing a Yukata with fish and boats printed on it. Tazuna is also wearing a traditional Waves yukata, though it is the male variant.

"Though I don't get it," Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head. "Why are we all dressed up for this anyway."

Tsunami smiles at my blond teammate, "Just wait and you'll find out."

~o~

* * *

By the time we get to the bridge a large amount of people had already gathered. It looks almost like a festival, with little stands lining the way to where the bridge is. Everyone is dressed in yukata, some even in extravagant kimonos, it can't just be people from wave country here, there is just no way. _Where the heck did all these people come from_? I ask myself as a large ship passes into view. And I notice the Tanigakure hitai-ate that some of the people who are apparently guarding some of the more extravagantly dressed people.

So envoys, merchants and possibly even higher ranking officials from the land of rivers have come to see the bridge opened. Then again it would make sense since they are a potential trading partner for Wave. There are even a few Suna ninja in the crowd that are probably guarding merchants from Wind. I can at least identify one who is a puppeteer judging by what he is carrying on his back.

"Looks like someone has been keeping the little birdie busy." I comment.

"I may have used some underhand tactics to spread the word of the bridge being opened." Zabuza says from beneath the bandages on his mouth. "Publicity is good for business and business means money."

"It looks like there are people from all over the elemental nations," Kakashi-sensei says as he scans the crowd. "Rivers, Wind, Fire, Tea, Rock, Moon I think I even see a few from Snow, Demons and Iron."

Okay when I though two of the differences my actions in wave would make, bring the land of Waves into an international spotlight was not one of the outcomes I envisioned.

"So this is why you wanted us to be dressed up," Sasuke says crossing his arms.

"Yes, the River Daimyo actually requested to meet you and your team," Tsunami says cheerfully. "He is a bit eccentric if the stories are to be believed."

Oh great, what did I get us into now. Ninja of me, Naruto and Sasuke's rank are not meant to bring the attention of political power houses like the Daimyo of any country, unless it is at the Chunin exams. Being politically prevalent is like putting a target on your back since it shows that you have influential power and power is dangerous and coveted in the ninja world.

"You four are being regarded as hero's here in wave, along with Zabuza-san and Haku-san." Tazuna says. "Besides this has made your village seem a lot stronger and a lot more hype has been generated for the upcoming chunin exams because of it."

Naruto scratches the back of his head, "Chunin exams?"

"Don't tell me that you don't know what the chunin exams are," Sasuke sneers, earning a wake on the head from me.

"In case you haven't noticed Sasuke the only academy sensei that actually taught Naruto properly was Iruka-sensei," I say glaring at my teammate. "It isn't Naruto's fault that they neglected him, he really did try to learn what they were teaching. I should know I was his tutor, but there was still only so much that I could do for him."

"Sorry, guess I didn't realise it since I was constantly getting special treatment." Sasuke says his eyes darkening at the end of his statement.

"Anyway the chunin exams are the exams genin have to take to become chunin. Genin teams of three from a variety of hidden villages take the exam at the same time and the exams are held in a different village each time." I inform my teammate.

"So is it being held in Konoha this year?" Naruto asks Kakashi-sensei.

"Yes it is but genin teams usually wait a year before they enter them to get experience. The exams are dangerous and rookies like you three could possibly die and there is very little chance that you will pass on your first try." Kakashi says trying to quell Naruto's excitement.

I give one glance at the boys and know that we are thinking the same thing.

"Can you sign us up for the exams if you think were ready sensei?" I ask as the boys nod to show that they are in agreement with me.

Sensei raises an eyebrow, "the question is whether you four think that you are ready."

"Were definitely ready, nothing can stop us. Believe it." Naruto cries energetically, Aōko letting out a loud bark voicing her own agreeing opinion.

Sasuke smirks and nods in agreement with our teammate's statement. I throw my arms around both my teammates' shoulders. "Team seven is going to be Konoha's wide card in the chunin exams, kinda."

Zabuza chuckles at our enthusiasm and looks at sensei. "I am sure your little brats are more than ready for the exams, one of them might even make chunin."

I probably just imagine that Zabuza's eyes flicker quickly to me when he mentions one of us being potential chunin material.

"I don't know, if the other new genin teams also enter into the exams than we will have some serious competition." I say. "Though I don't think that any of them know about it or we would have heard about it sooner. That means we have time to prepare in advance."

"Your right, the chunin exams have not been announced yet, you guys aren't even supposed to know about them." Kakashi says.

"If team 8 and ten join the exams than we will be facing our own classmates," Sauske says as he sits down on a nearby rock and laces his fingers together in front of his mouth. "Having time to prepare gives us an advantage since we can train so that we can counteract our old classmates' abilities since we have a general idea of them."

"Yes but that also means that older genin teams would be a wild card that we can't predict." Naruto points out. "Also I think we could rely on team 8 at least to be more of an ally to us since Kiba would never fight against Kokoro unless it was for fun."

"Naruto is right, but in regards to the potential wild card of older genin teams, I and Naruto could ask Iruka-sensei about pervious graduating students." I suggest. "It's a bit underhanded but that's the way the game is played in the shinobi world."

"Once we get back to Konoha, we should come up with a plan on how we would handle facing any of the other teams as well as try in gather information." Sasuke says. "Naruto, would be the best for gathering information on other genin teams that may enter the exam."

"Right, then if I handle gathering information on team 8, which leaves you to gather information on team 10." I say, Sasuke's eyes widen as he realises the implications of the plan.

"You aren't really going to have me deal with team 10, are you forgetting that their kunoichi is a fangirl." Sasuke says shivering at the thought of actually having to spend time with Ino.

"You said it yourself that Naruto is best for gathering info on potential rivals that we don't know." I state. "Me learning about team 8 is a no brainer since it wouldn't be considered strange since me and Kiba are always together, plus I already know Shino pretty well."

"That leaves you to deal with team ten, besides Ino would probably tell you anything you wanted to know as long as it means you spending time with her." Naruto snickers at our teammate's misfortune which earns him a glare from the Uchiha who gets up again as we start walking again.

"Is Sasuke really popular in your village?" Haku asks as I drown out the bickering going on between my teammates.

"Yes, extremely so," I say rolling my eyes. "Almost every girl in our class at the academy other than me and one other girl were fawning over Sasuke to the point of obsession."

"Why are you not like the rest of the girls then?" Haku asks.

"Honestly Sasuke was even more of an annoying high horsed jerk back then," I say wrinkling my nose at the memory. "I didn't see whatever it was the other girls see, still don't. I also have a lot bigger things to worry about than relationships and beauty products."

"I see so it isn't because another boy caught your eye." Haku ask nosily.

I turn to Haku and raise an eyebrow, "No, why exactly are you interrogating me about this anyway?"

"I am just curious as to how you have such close relationships with people." Haku answers.

"I guess it is just my nature." I shrug. "How long do you think it will be till they open the bridge and we have our short meeting with the Daimyo?"

"I hope it is soon, Zabuza-sama seems to becoming restless." Haku says glancing at his partner.

"Yeah I know how he feels." I say as I pick Aōko up and place her on my head. "I am itching to get back home which is why we are leaving as soon as all this is over."

"I didn't realise that you were leaving so quickly." Haku says sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, but cheer up I am sure our paths will cross again at some point." I say as I swing my arm over his shoulder as Aōko gives his face a slobbery lick.

Haku laughs as Aōko continues with her licking, "I look forward to that day."

~o~

* * *

"Finally I get to take this darn thing off." I cry as we enter Tazuna's house. "Though it is a bigger relief that we managed to doge that meeting with the River Daimyo."

"Why would you say that?" Naruto asks scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke grunts, "Attracting attention isn't what ninja want to do, Naruto. Especially ninja of our rank."

"I just wish we could have stayed till the celebration was finished. We didn't even stay for the bridge opening ceremony." Naruto wines.

"That is because it was the perfect time for us to slip away unnoticed since everyone was paying attention to the ceremony." Kakashi explains as he looks at Naruto's confused blue eyes.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head.

"I just can't believe that I was involved in the creation of _another_ festival." I groan. I am getting close to having a reputation for starting parties.

"What do you mean another?" Sasuke asks as Naruto starts to snicker.

"I started the food festival by challenging Chouji to an eating contest and nearly beating him." I admit as my cheeks turn red once more.

Sasuke just shakes his head, not even bothering to comment which just makes Naruto laugh harder.

"Come on you four we need to get on the road." Kakashi sensei calls down from the upper floor.

"Right and I have no idea how to get this thing off." I mutter staring down at the garment of clothing that I have come to loath.

"Do you need help with it?" Naruto asks innocently, which earns him a glare from Sasuke.

I giggle, seeing as Naruto is actually completely oblivious to the other implications his offer could have. "I will be fine Naruto."

I rush up the stairs, I don't want to spend an extra second in this accursed outfit.

~o~

* * *

Hello everyone, I know that things seem to be going really well for Kokoro, _too well_. Yes Kokoro seems to be on the road to being a Mary Sue at this point, and I have my reasons for this. Also I wanted to put my own twist on possible ways Haku and Zabuza could be saved. But these changes _will_ have consequences later on.

Next time on KnM: What happens when Miss know it all _doesn't_ know it all?


	20. Chapter 18: A Mirror of Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 18: A Mirror of Glass

The moon looks full and bright tonight, which is the only reason I am happy to have the midnight watch. Cloudless skies filled with stars and a dense forest in every direction for some reason this feels like home as much as home.

"It's time to switch up the watch." Sasuke grunts as he appears beside me on the extremely thick branch.

"I know." I answer back not making a move to get up.

"You should get some sleep Kokoro." Sasuke says realising that I am not moving.

"I know I should but I just don't want to miss well, "I say as I gesture to our surroundings.

"What is there to miss?" Sasuke grunts as he leans his back against the tree trunk.

"Peace and a greatly underappreciated luxury" I reply.

"How do you find, this kind of thing interesting, Kokoro?" Sasuke asks not quite understanding me, than again most people wouldn't.

"The life of a ninja is fast paced, harsh and usually short." I say with a sigh. "Most shinobi forget to enjoy the simple things that we take for granted or completely ignore."

I can't help but think back to how many people would travel miles to see landscape and atmospheres like this in my old world. Most places there was so much light from the cities and deforestation and pollution that sights like this were becoming a luxury. One that I was lucky to grow up with in that life and again in this one. I can't help but remember those summer nights spent around the bonfire in my past life.

"I guess that you know what to look for in this kind of environment and are able to appreciate it more because of that." Sasuke observes

"I guess you're right, I can see a lot better in the dark than most shinobi, plus all my other senses are heightened and the forest fell like home to me and Aōko since we are hunters as well as shinobi." I muse.

"What is it exactly that you see when you look at this place?" Sasuke asks realising that I am not going to be going to sleep anytime soon.

"Well for one the shadows are deeper and father reaching but softer at night which is also why the Nara clan prefers nighttime operations. The sky is clear which is perfect for navigation. The air is clean and lacks the salty scent and taste that was starting to become annoying back in Wave. The moss on these trees has medical properties and also makes them a lot more comfortable. Also the moss attracts a certain bioluminescent insect, it's a subspecies of firefly that nests in the moss."

"Why are the fireflies so important?" Sasuke asks.

"Have you seen any of the fireflies, Sasuke?" I ask.

"No."

"That's why, they only leave their nests at dusk and dawn, and if they leave their nest during the night than that means that there is an intruder. They are completely nocturnal however and don't come out during the day." I say remembering Shino telling me the story of how one of his clan members discovered this unique species of firefly outside of Konoha shortly after the clan joined the village. "We will probably see the fireflies as we leave, since we are leaving at dawn. Naruto probably saw them during his watch at dusk."

"Is that why we set up camp during the day time, so we didn't disturb the fireflies?" Sasuke asks.

"Don't know, you'd have to ask sensei. But it probably is. The fireflies woke up to our presence so they aren't making a fuss." I say.

"Never would have thought that insects could have such strategic importance." Sasuke drones.

"Don't let Shino, or any other Aburame hear you say that or you won't hear the end of it." I chuckle.

"I am guessing you are speaking from experience?" Sasuke asks.

"Hardly, I made the mistake of showing an interest in insects towards Shino, that's the reason why we're friends and why I know more than necessary about insects." I say with a grin. "But to be fair, he knows more than his fair share about canines thanks to me and Kiba which will probably be useful in the long run considering who his teammate is."

Sasuke finally sits down next to me instead of standing and leans his back against the tree trunk. Aōko jumps down and wedges herself securely between us, her tail wagging happily.

"You know you have a way with people right." Sasuke mutters as he scratches Aōko behind the ear.

"I wouldn't really say that, I am just good at reading emotions, kinda." I say as I lean onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I don't think that anyone has ever disarmed a S rank ninja using politics." Sasuke points out.

"Politics are used to disarm s-rank ninja all the time. The Kage's are the perfect example of that." I counter.

"You are impossible to have a discussion with." Sasuke sighs.

"No I am impossible to have an argument with," I shoot back. "There's a difference."

"That's because you start most of the arguments you get into and usually already have your sentences planed six moves ahead." Sasuke sighs again.

"Yet you still put up with me." I say with a grin.

"I have to, your my teammate and wouldn't give me a choice otherwise." Sasuke drones

"Damn right I wouldn't give you a choice." I smirk and look up at the moon again. "You know it is times like this that remind shinobi why it is they really fight."

"Un" is Sasuke's only response.

I don't bother trying to stir up the conversation again, there is no point. The view here is gorgeous and I should enjoy this peace while it lasts. It won't be long till the mayhem starts up again. Though it is nice to know that I am not alone and that someone has both me and Aōko's backs. I guess I have gotten use to physical contact as a sign of safety. Sure it is a natural human trait, but growing up with Kiba and the rest of my clan, physical contact and sleeping in groups for safety and warmth became important.

~o~

* * *

My eyes snap open as my body registers that is moving without me commanding it to. Soon I find myself sprawled out sideways on the branch I was sitting on last night. It seems that my pillow and leaning post decided to get up and walk away. I look down over the edge of the branch and glare at a smirking Sasuke. Sticking my tongue out at him I flip frontwards over and off the branch and land on my feet beside him.

"Jerk, you could have woken me up in a more peaceful way than that." I growl.

"And risk having my eyes forcibly removed from the sockets by your clawed fingers," Sasuke says. "Not happening."

"That was one time!" I exclaim.

"Yeah because we never gave you a chance to do it a second." Naruto says with comedic shivers as he remembers why they never try to wake me up nicely.

"Come on you guys, I thought you all wanted to make it back to Konoha in time for Ichiraku to open."

I nod in understanding though ramen, no matter how delicious, isn't at the forefront of my mind. That Nagging feeling of dread that has been haunting me since I woke up from my injury has still not gone away. Kiba is hurt, badly and I want to get back to him as soon as possible. It doesn't help that it could have been the feeling of me being hurt during my own battle that caused my brother to slip up.

I am dreading his reaction to the cut I am sporting now. Despite my efforts the large wound hasn't fully healed and a large scar will form across my torso from the wound. A permanent reminder of my own stupidity and flaws. This is one not like the scars from the bear claws, those have been regarded as badges of honor and strength by my clan since got them defending Ino. This new scar that will be added to the collection however is just a result of my own stupidity and arrogance. I can already hear the lecture that mum is going to give me the next time we are home at the same time. Then there is also how I am going to explain my actions on the mission, which were far from the norm for a ninja.

Rubbing my temples to fight off the incoming headache I watch the fireflies slowly take to the air. The sheer number of them is astounding, but then again Shino did let it slip that his clan cultivated both the fireflies and this particular area around Konoha so that the fireflies became very prominent. This is due to the fact that Aburame on patrols can actually use the fireflies to gather data and extend the already large reach of surveillance network that their kikiachuu are used for.

In a way it is the similar to how patrolling shinobi from my clan mark the territory surrounding the village to increase their awareness of who has been where and when. It is one of the reasons why the Aburame clan and Inuzuka clan are used defensively along with the Hyuga clan during times of high security.

Out of all the clans in the village Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka are the most aware of their surroundings. Though the Nara clan isn't to be underestimated when it comes to defensive abilities. The Nara engineered the positioning of look outs and check points to create an intricate and effective defensive perimeter around the village that was revolutionary. Each generation of the clan adds new improvements along with the help of the Aburame and Inuzuka clan.

All in all the Nara know the forest just as well as the Inuzuka and the Aburame. This is due to our Clans traditionally close relationships with nature. The Nara know the woods because they know the deer, the Aburame know the insects in the forest and my clan just knows the forest in general.

It is one of the reasons that Konoha has rarely faced an invasion from another village. Home field advantage in the hand of any Konoha shinobi is a deadly weapon that each clan exercises. You would have to be from Konoha to get past the security precautions of Konoha. An Inuzuka also doesn't need to be on patrol to be prowling the woods either since we are active hunters.

Speaking of which it seems like one of my kin is hunting in the area judging by the smell. Though I can't go and greet them till I report back to the Hokage on the mission and the mission is filled under complete. Though I desperately want to approach my pack mates, they could have information on Kiba and Akamaru's status.

I grit my teeth in frustration, which of course draws my teammate's attention as we leap through the trees.

Sasuke veers closer to me, "What are you worrying about this time Kokoro?"

I sigh, "I have a bad feeling."

Kakashi glances back, "Is it your bother?"

I nod grimly.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi orders. "Go on ahead I want to speak with Kokoro.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it till we get to the village and we are going to keep up the same pace. If you let your emotions get to you head again than you're going to get reckless." Kakashi say strictly. "You need to learn to follow orders and stop thinking all on your own. You're a hypocrite in that respect."

"How the hell am I a hypocrite?" I growl.

"You try to help everyone with their problems but won't let anyone help you with whatever issue you have. You have one, admit it. You try to figure out everything on your own and make it so that people rely on you but you won't let yourself rely on others." Kakashi says having backtracked so that he is standing in front of me.

"You act like you know everything and one of these days that is going to get someone you care about killed while they try to protect you." Kakashi says his one eye looking strait though me. "Trust me you need others just as much as they need you. Acting on your own just doesn't work."

"You didn't even give Sasuke and Naruto a chance to fight alongside you." Kakashi say when he realise that I am incapable of saying anything. "You preach team work to Sasuke but don't follow your own words."

"You push yourself harder than you should when it comes to advancing your skills. Test things without knowing what could happen or if it will even work. And you do that in an uncontrolled environment." Kakashi continues. "One of these days those little spur ideas is going to back fire, especially the medical ones are especially dangerous."

"You also put your nose into _everything_ , which is both good and bad in the shinobi world." The lecture continues. "In your case it is bad since you let everyone know what you know."

"I am aware of my flaws sensei." I say speaking for the first time since the discussion began.

"I am not arguing that, Kokoro." Sensei clarifies. "People overestimate you Kokoro because you seem so advance and show it, even if you behave modestly about it. I am not saying that you are not advanced, but you contradict yourself at every turn. The question is why you do it."

 _Why do I do it?_

The truth is that I don't know why I do it. I know I do it, but I don't know why.

"Is it because you are the third child of a clan head, that you see yourself as inferior to your siblings?" Kakashi says as his words start circling around in my head like vultures over a corpse.

"Is it cause, you are afraid to let others down?" More vultures

"Is it cause you are afraid of failure?" and more.

"Or is it all of the above."

Suddenly the vultures stop circling and descended on the carrion that is my rotten mind. "How are people going to get strong if they are never allowed to test their own limits on their own terms, Kokoro?"

"How will Sasuke learn to use team work if you won't let him fight by your side without becoming protective of him?" Kakashi asks as he drives the nail deeper.

"What will you do when you find a problem that you can't solve, face an unknown and unexpected situation?" Kakashi asks as he drives the nail in so deep that it splits the wood.

"I know what will happen do you?" Kakashi say with a gaze that only a seasoned killer could give.

"I-I-"For once I don't have an answer. Without my prior knowledge I am pretty much useless.

"You'll crack, simple as that. Get someone killed. You are not a god sent gift to this world, you don't need to try and solve everything. You DON'T know everything." Kakashi says applying a generous amount of salt to the wound

"You remind me so much of my old team mates at times that it isn't even funny." Kakashi says as he turns his back to me. "But you are also some similar to me that it scares me."

With that Kakashi sets off after the boys. Leaving me with the scatter fragments of my mental defences. It took him less than fifteen minutes to shatter them, to break me down. Just like I did all throughout the last mission.

Aōko nudges my ankle. She's right we have to keep moving despite the fact that my whole metal stability has been shaken.

I bend down and pick up my partner and hold her in front of me. "I'm a mess aren't I?"

Aōko yips sharply in agreement. I can feel the dull amusement that she is feeling about my situation.

"Thank you for your unending support," I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes and place my companion on my head.

Aōko gives another sharp yip.

"Smart ass." I mutter as Aōko starts to wage her tail happily. At least she managed to cheer me up slightly.

Shooting off at max speed after my teammates, the gears in my mind once more start turning. Have I really been playing god, using my prior knowledge to justify my actions. But if I change thing too much, my knowledge will eventually become useless and I have nothing to fall back upon once that happens. Do I have any right to be changing the world around me using my knowledge at my whim?

Even if I am doing so with the best interest of others in mind, how do I know that I am truly creating a better future by changing the path of events? But does that mean I should just do nothing and let the sequence of events that I know happen. Or is it too late to take that path. Should I really be solving every problem on my own using my unfair advantage?

Really it could be detrimental to the growth of others if I try and do everything for them. Naruto and Sasuke will never learn the important lessons they learned in the timeline I know if they do not experience the events of that time line. We are shaped by our experiences and surroundings after all. The changes I have undergone psychologically since being born into this world is proof of that.

These are all questions that I have no answers to, I don't even think that answers even exists. There are no books that can help me know what to do in my situation. As far as I know, I am the only one with who has encountered such problems.

I am staring into the fragments of a shattered mirror reflecting back a distorted future, all I really have are fragments in the first place. My prior knowledge is actually quite limited. For example, I have no idea what is going on in Cloud or Iwa at the moment, because they weren't important to the story till later. There is a lot I don't know and there is a lot in this vast world that I am likely to never know. That disturbs me.

I grit my teeth and put more force than necessary as I finally catch up with my teammates. In the end the only way to learn something is to act and figure out for yourself.

~o~

* * *

The Gates of Konoha, can be described as two sets of contradictory statements. Intimidating and welcoming, grand and simple. Green like the leaves with red as blood writing proclaiming hermitage or retreat and the Symbol of the village engraved above it in stone. They suit the nature of the village as well as the shinobi that live beyond them.

Is it strange that passing through the wide open gates and into the walled village beyond can make a person relax so easily. Really walls would do very little to prevent attacks from other shinobi. They could easily just climb them. Yet people still feel safer with them there. Perhaps it is just human nature to seek that which we associate with safety. Walls mean shelter, but also unity and secrecy. It cuts off one point from the rest of the world and binds together that which lies within them.

Walls are a great defence, but they can also backfire. By containing yourself to a certain area you corner yourself, if you are cut off from supplies such as food and water than it can be your downfall. Diseases fester and move rapidly when introduced to an enclosed area. People who are trapped in a quarantine zone during a pandemic are almost guaranteed to die of the contagion that people are trying to keep contained.

In the end that which we associate with safety can also be danger in disguise. Sometimes even your own instincts can't be trusted. Nothing is one hundred percent trust worthy, nothing is ever certain.

Aōko yips breaking me out of my thoughts, "Shino what are you doing here?"

"I placed some of my allies outside of the gates with orders to alert me when you arrived." Shino says as he adjusts his glasses.

Those words and gesture, simple yet they send liquid dread cascading down my spine. The beast called worry that has been gnawing at my gut takes a massive bite out of me and my senses kick into overdrive.

"Shino," I ask trying to keep my voice from trembling. "Where's Kiba?"

The high pitched buzzing becomes sharper but not louder as Shino visibly tenses at my question.

"Shino, I asked where my brother is," my voice comes out as a menacing growl that could barely be considered human.

Shino once again doesn't answer me as the insects become more agitated than I have ever heard them. This time my lips curl back revealing my teeth and my voice is no longer anywhere close to human as I take a step towards the boy with each syllable. "Answer me _Shino-kun,_ where is _Kiba-nii_?"

I glare right into the dark reflection of my friends glasses and see my slit pupiled brown eyes looking back at me. I can feel my insect using friend's rapid heartbeat through the skin where my toes are touching his.

"He's in the hospital, Kokoro." A voice says from behind me.

I break my feral glare to look at the speaker and am unsurprised to see the red eyes framed with black hair glaring back at me. I match the crimson glare with my own. "Take me to him."

"Once you calm down then I will take you to him." Kurenai-sensei says not breaking her eyes from mine. "With the amount of killing intent your giving off you could harm the other patients at the hospital."

I grit clench mu jaw tighter as blood flows from my closed fists. My attempts to calm myself are futile and I don't even register the pain from my self-inflicted wounds.

"Kokoro clam down," Kakashi-sensei orders.

"Calm down," I snarl as I turn my glare to the white haired shinobi. "My brother has been in the hospital for who knows how long while I have been playing peacemaker in Wave. Do **not** tell me to **calm** down."

Suddenly a pair of orange clad arms wrap around my rigid frame, "Kakashi-sensei is right Kokoro. You have to calm down, this isn't like you."

Some of the tension dissipates naturally in the embrace and soon a hand ruffles through my hair causing me to look at the onyx eyed boy to my right.

"Don't go blowing up in anger that's our team idiot's job." Sasuke says as he points to Naruto.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Naruto yells as his arms tighten around me.

A small warm tongue lives a wet trail across my nose and is quickly followed by a whimper.

"Its okay, Aōko," I say wanting to use my arms that Naruto is pining to my sides. I don't believe my own words though. "I am sure everything is all right."

I look over to Kurenai hoping to see something reassuring in her features, but her face is a perfectly schooled mask that tells me more than anything that something is wrong. Only when things are really bad do you hide them and erase even the traces of worry.

"Can we go see my brother now," I say my words sounding more like a plea than a request.

"I guess," Kurenai say evenly without emotion. "Come on Hinata is at the hospital with him."

I nod as my fist clenches again. Having someone by my brother's side should be reassuring, but that isn't the case. It is just one more sign that something is seriously wrong. I barely register the mechanical motions as my body moves forward towards the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke flanking my sides and Kakashi bring up the rear with Shino.

I have never heard Shino's insects' sound this agitated before, whatever happened it must have been bad to have him this on edge. Kurenai is acting like a model shinobi, emotionless. That there tells me that she is uneasy even more than her acting openly uneasy. It doesn't help that both of them smell strongly of disinfectant and medicine. The smells are fresh too, less than twelve hours old at most.

The smell of chemicals, medicine and sickness is sharp and unnerving as I walk silently into the hospital. I keep my expression schooled and my gaze straight forward, but I don't really register what I am seeing. It is like being underwater, sounds are muted, vision foggy and that weightless feeling like you're floating on the surface of the water. The only thing that really registers is the smells. Blood, sickness, pain, sweat, tears; it is all that makes up my world.

I feel a hand grip my shoulder and look over to see Sasuke looking at me, with the same dull expression that he always wears. But there is a depth to the dullness off his eyes that had been slowly fading away over the past while.

I look forward again and realise that I am standing in the doorway to the hospital room that my family had specifically reserved for members of my clan. More specifically me and my brother. With a deep breath I step into the room and that breath is taken away again.

Kiba lies unconscious on a hospital bed, his skin pale and translucent like paper. Akamaru is barely visible from his place between Hinata's arms as she holds onto him like a he will disappear in a second if she doesn't. The smell of sickness and poison is so potent that I feel nauseous and light headed from simply breathing in the air in the room.

I slowly make my way over to the ghostly form of my brother as Aōko whimpers from atop my head. Akamaru looks up at the sound of his sister's wines as we approach the bedside. Kiba's black hair that usually spikes out in every direction like my own, lies flat and lifeless against the pillow. I can't help but notice the black tint of the skin around my brothers closed eyes.

"What happened?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady as I grab my brother's hand.

"Your brother wasn't happy about you going off on your first C rank before him and he voiced his opinion openly and eventually we were assigned our first C rank shortly after your team departed for the land of waves."Kurenai says from the corner closest to the door.

"That doesn't explain how Kiba ended up like this," Kakashi-sensei says sharply. "If anything it raises more questions as to how a Genin got this injured on a C rank mission."

"It was supposed to be a simple find and rescue mission in a region close to the border along the land of Rivers. However the client misinformed us on the details of the mission. We were supposed to be dealing with a child who had gotten lost in the forest not a kidnaping orchestrated by missing Nins." Kurenai says a hint of anger in her voice.

"There were five A rank shinobi from the now dissolved Yugakure no Sato. One of them used a type of poison that doesn't activate for at least two weeks. We didn't realise that something was wrong till we had made it back to the hidden leaf village and Kiba collapsed during training." Kurenai continues. "Kiba got distracted during the battle and suffered a grazing wound to the shoulder which is when we think the poison entered his body."

My worry torn insides tie themselves into a knot, this is my fault. I getting hit was probably what distracted him during his battle.

"Are they going to be able to cure him?" I ask turning my watery eyes to the woman who was supposed to ensure my brothers safety.

"Don't worry, the poison is slow acting so there is a lot of time for the medics to figure out the antidote." A new voice says from the doorway as a familiar shade of pink catches my eye.

Sakura in the medical corps full apprentice uniform smiles reassuringly at me. I almost forgot that she actually became friends with Kiba after he introduced her to the prospects of becoming a medical Nin. Though her appearance is different than what I am used to. Her long pink hair is tied in a low bun of the left side of her neck making her seem more mature than before. I guess dealing with the horror and gore of the shinobi medical profession would make anyone grow up quickly.

Every aspect of her demeanor emanates honesty and kindness and I can tell that she truly believes in what she is saying. The girl truly is in a way the walking essence of spring, from her hair to the way she carries herself. I guess that is why I have always respected her since she acts the way people need her to, the perfect skill for a medic to have.

"Are you working on figuring out the antidote, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks smiling at the girl which causes her to flinch away from him in response.

"What the heck are you doing here Naruto?" Sakura says with a glare as she barely restrains herself from punching my blonde teammate.

"He is here supporting his team mate just like I am." Sasuke says from where he is leaning against the wall next to Shino.

"Of course, I always knew someone like you would be there for a friend in times of distress Sasuke-kun." Sakura says as she falls into fangirl mode.

"Now is not the time or place for petty behaviour, Sakura _-chan,_ kinda." I say glaring at the girl. "I also won't have you disrespecting Naruto only to faun over Sasuke in the same breath."

Sakura freezes at the sound of me using an honorific with her name. Most people have come to associate me using Honorifics with me using violence. I can't really say that the connection is unfounded though.

"Sorry." Sakura says looking ashamed and slightly terrified.

"Is it okay if I stay by my brother's side till he wakes up," I ask as I sit on the end of the hospital bed and curl my hand tightly around my brothers.

"Of course you can, this room is perpetually signed out by your family." Sakura says from the doorway. "Plus the Inuzuka clan get lean way since we have to allow your clans ninken into the hospital and let them stay by their partners' side. I don't think anyone would object to you and Aōko being here. If anything it will probably be more helpful than anything."

I give the slightest of nods, my head spinning from the nauseating odour that has engulfed the room. Aōko whimpers and Akamaru echoes her whine, both of them clearly worried for me and aware of the putrid stench of the room. I sway and nearly fall of the side of the bed only to be caught by a very distraught Naruto.

"Kokoro are you okay," Naruto yells anxiously. "Did you not fully heal from your wounds yet, you got hit pretty badly on our mission."

I shake my head, "its fine Naruto beside that wound has already healed and formed a scar."

"Yes but you bore more than just physical wounds as a result of that battle, Kokoro." Kakashi-sensei utters not too happy with my near fainting spell.

I shake my head vigorously this time only to feel a headache begin to form in response, "It's just the smell that is getting to me."

"I know what you mean," Kakashi says wearily. "But I still want you to get checked out by a medical Nin. Those were more than life threatening injuries you sustained during that battle. You are lucky to be alive."

I don't say anything knowing that I am not going to live down my actions during that fight till I turn to dust. I might not even live that down then. Kakashi is right no matter how much it stings my pride to admit it or how much I want to deny it.

"Actually, Hinata-san," Kakashi asks turning his attention to the Hyuga heiress. "Could you use your byakugan to look at Kokoro's chakra pathways and tell me if there is anything, _off_ about them?"

"Y-yes," Hinata looks up in surprise at my sensei and activates her blood limit to examine my chakra pathways. Her eyebrows furrow as she frowns in confusion, worry and apprehension. "The-they seem to b-be damaged slig-slightly. It lo-looks like s-someone has been re-repairing them though and they are he-healing."

"How the hell did a genin manage to damage there chakra coils on a c-rank." Kurenai says in anger and disbelief.

"Kokoro rushed into a confrontation with an S-rank missing Nin and nearly got cut in half." Sasuke states evenly though I can hear the anger lacing his words.

"S-rank?!" the females in the room, excluding myself, exclaim. Shino's eyebrows raise at the remark and the pitch of his insects sharpen like a cat screeching when startled.

"Yeah, we ran into this dude with a really big sword and bandages around his mouth who was known as some sort of demon." Naruto hollers as he retells the story of our battle with Zabuza. "Kokoro used the really cool spear technique that caught him off guard but he-." Naruto doesn't finish the sentence as his demeanor darkens at the memory.

"Please don't tell me the mist ninja you ran into was Momoichi Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist." Kurenai says.

"Yes it was and he wasn't alone either." Sasuke reveals.

"Uhhh, should we really be telling them about the mission before we had are briefing," I point out. "I highly doubt that our mission will remain classified as a c-rank and we did cause a bit of an uproar, kinda."

"Kokoro is right," Kakashi says "speaking of which we are extremely late. I would prefer that you come with us as well Kokoro, but I won't force you to if you wish to stay with your brother. But know that neglecting to report back in can be bad for your record and reputation."

"I will come, I do have some explaining to do." I sigh, both wanting and not wanting to leave the room. On one hand I want to stay by my brother's side and not leave him for a second if I can help it. On the other, I have a _lot_ of explaining to do regarding the mission and I will probably end up unconscious if I stay in here any longer.

"I will see if there is anything we can do about the smell since it is obviously impacting you negatively." Sakura offers, her eyes filled with pity that she no doubt means to be consoling but it makes me want to tear her throat out. I don't want people to pity me, I deserve to suffer for causing my brother this kind of pain. I deserve punishment for my errors and carelessness.

I wordlessly walk out the door of the hospital room, everything I thought I knew about everything is nothing more than shattered glass. I have become nothing more than shattered glass.

~o~

* * *

I stand at attention between Naruto and Sasuke as Aōko rests within my jacket. The Hokage's wizened figure peers out at us from beneath the brim of the green and white hat as he sits at his desk in his office. No sooner did we enter the building were we ushered into the hokage's office for our mission briefing. It seems like word of our adventures in wave traveled faster than us. Not only that but Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father and head of the Nara clan is also looking at us from where he is standing next to the Hokage.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Kakashi." The Hokage says letting smoke come from his mouth like a menacing dragon before devouring an ignorant mortal.

"Well where exactly would you like us to start," Kakashi says and I can tell he is sweating a little.

"How about you start with explaining why two Kiri nukenin ended up becoming the business partners and security system for the newly formed Wave Trade company." Shikaku grumbles.

"Perhaps Kokoro can better explain that," Kakashi says looking at me. "Why don't you go ahead and tell them."

"Yes sensei," I mutter ducking my head. "After the initial conflict with Momoichi Zabuza and his apprentice Yuki Haku I took matters into my own hands by risking engaging in peace talks with Yuki Haku without my sensei's knowledge and consent. The peace talks worked after an additional confrontation between Jounin Hatake Kakashi and Momoichi Zabuza which was neutralised by Yuki-san. We were able to provide evidence that Momoichi-san and Yuki-san were going to be betrayed by their employer Gato-san. This lead to a truce agreement till the bridge was complete. A third confrontation almost occurred between our party and theirs but Gato-san showed up with a large backing of mercenaries and revealed his plans to kill Momoichi-san and his apprentice rather than paying them."

The Hokage tilts his hat downwards, "I see but I would like more detail on these peace talks."

I tense as my face turns redder and I have to force myself to keep myself from trying to make myself seem as small as possible. Thankfully Sasuke notices how uncomfortable I am with being the center of attention.

"I may be able to give more detail if I may, Hokage-sama" Sasuke says with a slight formal bow that is no doubt second nature to him thanks to his upbringing. The Hokage nods in consent and Sasuke takes my place as the center of attention. "Kakashi-sensei and I went to four of Gato's bases of operation to gather information on the man who had sent the assassin's after our client. We found evidence that Gato planed on betraying Momoichi-san and Yuki-san; specifically contracts with two to three hundred local thugs who were hired to kill Momoichi-san and Yuki-san after they murdered our client."

"Yeah, when we showed them four of those documents the two were willing to trust us," Naruto blurts out taking the spotlight by force. "It probably helped that Haku doesn't like fighting and wanted to be able to solve it peacefully and Zabuza seemed interested in what kind of crazy idea Kokoro and Kakashi came up with."

Shikaku just stares at Naruto as the Hokage smiles at the blond's enthusiasm. Though if it wasn't for Naruto suggesting that we scope out the enemy than we wouldn't have had those documents. That is probably the only reason my harebrained scheme actually worked.

Naruto not noticing the Nara clan heads look just forges on ahead. "Kokoro was also able to use all that plant knowledge she has to show them that there was awesome business opportunities in wave which is how the whole company thing got started."

"That's enough Naruto," Kakashi says placing his hand on the boys head stopping Naruto from jumping up and down. "I will take it from here, since these three have covered the middle of the mission, I'll just report on the beginning and end of it okay."

The Hokage nods and sensei takes the stage this time.

"We initially encounter the demon brothers as you already know. That was when we learned that our Client had lied to us. We decided to continue on with the mission despite the change in its ranking and imminent danger."

"Once we reached wave we were confronted by Momoichi Zabuza, I engaged in combat with him and told my students to stay in Manji formation and protect the client. Kokoro showed excellent skill in being able to track Momoichi's movements, however she went against orders and went on the offensive leaving her ninken to take her place in the defensive formation. Kokoro took a near fatal wound in the battle that has not fully healed. She also sustained non-physical injuries to her chakra coils which are also not fully healed."

I look at the ground and shuffle to the side so I am half hidden by Naruto who is grimacing at the memories.

Kakashi doesn't even spare us a glance as he continues on, "After Kokoro was downed I cornered Zabuza but before I could deal the final blow, Zabuza's apprentice, Yuki Haku, who was under the guise of a Kiri hunternin intervened. He put Zabuza into a near death state using senbon and took him without engaging in combat."

The Hokage tilts his head grimly as he trains his eyes on me. "Continue Kakashi."

Kakashi sensei continues to recount the tale of our exploits in wave but in find myself unable to remain attentive as the memories of my brother laying nearly lifeless in the cold metal bed back at the hospital come rushing back to me. His hand was so cold, his pulse slow and laboured, and his own chakra seemed to be festering with putrid signs of illness and poison. Yet I have no way to help him, I had no way of preventing this from happening and it makes me feel so helpless.

In the end all the foreknowledge, all the advanced studying, all the manipulating is but a small ripple made by a small insignificant raindrop in the pool of this world. In the end I am still nothing more than a helpless little girl. A terrified helpless little girl who thought she could fix the world. Thought she knew everything, thought she could do everything on her own. But I can't do everything on my own, so many things in this world are beyond my control, beyond my knowledge, beyond what I can see. That in itself is fucking _terrifying_.

That's what I really am in the end, terrified. Terrified of losing those I care about _again_ , terrified of the unknown, terrified of the world I have been born into, terrified of what this world will make me. I push myself so hard and devalue my existence out of fear, I try to do everything for others out of fear, and I don't rely on others out of fear. Now one of my worst fears have been realised. My brother lays in a hospital bed on the brink of death and I can do nothing. The person who is closest to me, the one who is practically apart of my own soul is in danger, is hurt, on what could be his death bed and I can do nothing.

Nothing; that word is probably the word I hate the most, though useless isn't very far behind. Both of them describe me at the moment. I really am pathetic.

 _ **Elbow**_

I look up to see that everyone is looking at me expectantly. Turning beet red I bow in apology. "My apologises, I did not mean to zone out like that Hokage-sama."

The hokage blows a puff of smoke from his pipe and studies me carefully. "Something is bothering you."

It's a statement not a question though my inability to look the hokage in the eye still answers the hokage. He sighs, "This is about your brother is it not?"

This time is speak up to answer the question, "Yes," I answer quietly. "We vested my brother's hospital room before coming here."

"I see," the hokage says as I feel his steady gaze study me. "As punishment for your lack of obedience you will be relieved of your duties for a week and will be assigned volunteer work at the hospital."

For some reason this slap on the wrist stings more than a serious punishment. I am pretty sure that the leave is more so that I can heal and be there for my brother as much as it is a punishment. The fact that I am being assigned to the hospital just adds to that theory. Honestly it feels like salt in the wound. Nether the less I bow submissively in acknowledgment, "understood Hokage-sama."

"Good, the rest of your team mates will be taking turns working with team eight. All of you aside from Kokoro are to continue your regular training." The hokage says lifting his head to look at us, "I am aware that some of you have revealed some information regarding your mission however you are not allowed to reveal any more details. Due to the political influences your teams actions have caused this mission is now ranked as an S-rank, you may reveal the fact that it is S-ranked. You are all dismissed."

~o~

* * *

As soon as I exist the hokages office I disappear without a word to my teammates. Quietly I make my way through the streets of Konoha at a quick but not quite rushed speed. I can seem to find the energy or motivation to rush home. The world seems foggy and mute again as I wind my way through the crowd, each street bring memories of me and my brother with each turn. Like ashes on my tongue they leave a gritty bitter taste and make my mouth and throat feel parched and rough like sandpaper.

Liquid nitrogen might as well be flowing through my veins with how cold the fluid in them is, my pulse is slow without the energy and fire that my brother's soul has always given me through our link. But now that link seems to be conveying only the tarlike black substance of sickness and is void of the energetic life that I find comforting.

Landing onto the roof of the home, a place that seems like a haunted graveyard of memories shared by me and my brother I hastily put my pack into my room, our room. The room that me and my brother have shared for years, the one with twin beds place together since both us and are ninken refuse to be separate even now. My heart is crushed by the memories and my vision becomes even more blurred.

Stubbornly blinking and forcing myself to focus, I leave the ghosts behind and head out to the one place I wish to be most, yet never want to see.

~o~

* * *

I slip into the open hospital window, Aōko cradled in my arms as I try to find courage and comfort in her earthy scent and soft fur that I am so familiar with, that I associate with home. I am greeted by the sight of a meadows worth of flowers that I can tell are Ino's doing by the way they are arranged. The gesture makes my vision begin to blur again, but I once again force it to focus.

My brother's body hasn't moved a bit from before and he still looks as if he is on the very edge of deaths blade. Akamaru lays curled up on the foot of the bed in a ball so tight it seems as if the poor pup was trying to make himself so small that he would disappear completely. Though a few changes other than the flowers have also been made to the room since I left, such as the extra bed that has been put into the room, most likely for me and the figure in the chair. I silently approach the bedside and the seated person.

"None of us wanted to leave Kiba alone so I offered to wait here till you got back. Why? Because you are both my friends." Shino says quietly as I stand next to the bed.

"Thank you," I whisper quietly. I know Shino means his words, I have never heard his insects become so quiet and well unsettled. I can't keep the blurring away this time as I look down at the one thing I wanted, need to protect and failed. I lay Aōko down next to her brother who needs her comfort more than ever. The smell of salt is strong in the air now as the sound of water droplets hitting the ground echoes in the nearly silent room.

"Kokoro-chan?" Shino askes worriedly, his insects becoming louder in response to their host's distress caused by my distress.

I don't answer as my shoulders continue to shake, betraying me as much as my eyes. My throat is filled with mud and clay and my breathing raged like a piece of cloth that has been stuck in a tree through a dozen and one storms. Despite all efforts I can't stop myself and am once again helpless to my emotions. Shino's insects are frantic, their hosting having no real clue on what to do in the situation he has been put in and I feel guilty that I am putting Shino though having to see me like this.

"I am pathetic aren't I," I mutter with a dark laugh that is completely empty between the breathless sobs that crash over me like waves beating the coastline in a storm.

My head snaps to the side in shock as a pair of awkward and apprehensive arms wrap around my quaking form. Instinctively push forward into the arms of the bug user and I burrow my head into the shoulder of my socially awkward friend as the sobs raking my body grow stronger. My actions catch Shino off guard almost sending us both tumbling onto the tilled floor of the hospital. No sound other than my pathetic crying comes from either of us as my mirror comes falling down and the image, the illusion of myself that I made shatters completely.

Slowly the rivers on my cheeks stop flowing as they run dry and the shaking breaths even out. I don't let go of the fabric in my grip though as I listen to the calming hum of Shino's insects, a sound that I have become so familiar with over the years. Shino stands like a stone statue with her arms around me nothing moved from the position since I started crying. I never realised that Shino had grown a few inches taller than me, even more than Kiba did. The realisation just makes me feel smaller and even weaker.

"Sorry," I mutter my voice muffled by the fabric that my face is buried in.

"There is no need to be sorry." Shino states evenly.

"Liar," I mutter looking up at the dark glasses that shield his eyes from view.

Shino raises an eyebrow at my declaration." How so?"

"I made you uncomfortable and that is something to be sorry for." I reply my voice hoarse from crying.

"How could you possibly know the emotions of others?" Shino asks trying to dismiss my claims.

I give a dry chuckle," your emotions are plains as day to me idiot, they have been since day one." I say staring at those dark glasses that I have never seen behind despite many attempts. "You do show a lot of emotion you know, not visibly but you do."

"You couldn't possibly be able to read my emotions. Why, because how else would a person display emotion. Body posture and facial expression are all visible ways of showing emotion. " Shino challenges with a raised eyebrow.

I give a half smile, the only bit of a genuine smile I can give, "I can _hear_ your emotions idiot, and your insects give you away bug boy."

"That is not possible. Why? Because the frequency that the Kikiachuu emit is not audible even to those of your clan Kokoro, very few individuals have ever been able to hear them." Shino states his insects buzzing in initiation due to the fact t that I have continued to argue with him.

"The how come I know that you are annoyed by the fact that I will not let you win this argument?" I ask smirking. "I have been using Chakra to enhance my sense before I even knew what chakra was Shino. As a result my sense are all highly developed and sensitive." I admit giving away the little secret that my family has been keep since they realised why I ended up suffering from chakra exhaustion since I was a baby.

"How long have you been able to hear my insect exactly?" Shino asks.

I actually smile, "I told you, since day one. I was able to hear them plain as day when I sat next to you on our first day at the academy. Honestly I don't think we would be such close friends if I wasn't able to hear them, being able to read another's emotions is very important for those in my clan."

Before Shino can respond the sound of a person groaning echo's through the room, followed by an excited pair of barks. For a second the breath in my lungs seems to disappear and my heart forgets to beat. A ray of light forcing itself through the storm clouds as tears once again spring to my eyes.

~o~

* * *

Hello people, I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. Yes I dropped an anvil of feels again and there is more to come later on. The emotional and psychological shake up this chapter caused is not just going to go away magically and this will not be the last breakdown Kokoro has. Also Haku will make another appearance later on.

Also I posted this chapter early in celebration of KnM hitting 200 followers, I may post another omake later. To be honest I didn't think this story would get that much love at all let alone so quickly. So thank you to all you wonderful, awesome people 3! Also tell me what you guys would like to see for the omake.

Next time on KnM: Kokoro continues to deal with her emotional turmoil and has her knowledge of medicine put to the test.


	21. Chapter 19: Heart mind and in between

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 19: Heart, Mind and In-between

"What the fuck hit me?" comes my brothers aggravated groan. It barely sounds like him with how raspy and quiet it is. "What the hell?"

"Kiba!" I shout as I literary throw myself onto the bed and at my brother. Shino thankfully let's go of me in time to avoid being dragged down with me.

" **Ow** " Me and Kiba grimace form the pain from our respective wounds that my actions caused to surface.

"I'll go get one of the faculty members." Shino says as he turns to walk to the door.

"No need Shino," Sakura's voice says from the doorway as I turn to see her and nee-chan standing in it.

Before me or Kiba can say anything our older sister's scowl shuts us both up. "I get back to find out that not one, but _both_ of you have ended up in the hospital after a _c-rank_ mission!"

Me and Kiba flinch in unison as Aōko and Akamaru whimper at nee-chan's tone.

"Technically I am here on leave as punishment for disobedience," I mutter weakly.

"Kakashi already told me about your injuries Kokoro." My sister snaps." And that you used yourself as a test subject for an untested and unauthorized healing technique."

I turn red and avert my gaze.

"Sorry Shino but I am going to have to ask you to leave so I can take a look at the massive wound running from my sister's shoulder to her hip." My sister says in way that is meant to draw everyone's attention to me, siblings are always the best at getting under your skin.

"What!" Kiba yells which sends him into a fit of coughs.

"Settle down you idiot, moving is going to make the poison more powerful," Sakura says sending a withering glare at my brother. "You're lucky that the latest treatment is working, but we aren't sure if it is a complete cure yet."

Shino quietly exists the room and closes the door behind him, though I can tell that he is glad to be escaping the wraths of the two female medical nins. I walk over to the second bed and sit down. Taking off my weapon sash and jacket, I pull off the black ninja top that I got the day after graduation. Slowly I unwind the bandages from around my torso and am greeted with a shocked gasp from the pink haired medic in training.

"What the hell kind of missions were you two sent on," Nee-chan says fuming as she looks at the large wound that reaches down from my right shoulder and cross diagonally over my chest and abdomen to my left hip. "I want to know."

"I can't really tell you much about mine since most the details are confidential since the missions rank was increased to S-rank." I say not meeting any of the people's eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," My Sister snarls, "They sent a genin team on an S-rank."

"It wasn't that dangerous really," I say trying to calm my sister down before she alerts everyone in the hospital of the botched ranking of the mission. "The worst we faced was Zabuza and even then it turned out fine, the only damage that was done is what you see here."

"Zabuza as in one of the legendary swords men of the bloody mist," My sister says as she face palms. "How the hell are you still alive Koko."

"I honestly don't know myself," I mutter "but the mission was beyond successful and Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't even let me walk down the stairs on my own when I was injured. They insisted on taking turns carrying me around."

I scrunch up my face at the memory of it. Which gets a small chuckle from my sister and a glare from Sakura. I look at the pink haired girl and raise an eyebrow, "You're seriously getting jealous over that, how many times do I have to tell you and Ino. I. Have. No. Interest. In. Dating."

"Koko stop moving around it makes it hard to get a good look at your injuries," My sister complains as she assess the damage done to my torso. "You have torn this wound open again multiple times, Kokoro. This is definitely going to scar you know and I can tell that you have used medical ninjutsu to close it up so many times that it would be detrimental to use it again."

I nod grimly as Sakura hands nee-chan a needle so that she can sew up the wound the old fashion way. I don't even wince as the needle passes through my skin at an even and practiced rhythm, my sisters soft brown eyes focused completely on the task in front of her. In less than a minute the whole thing is stitched up properly and my sister begins binding my chest again with bandages just in case.

"No heavy lifting, using your spear or training for at least a week,"nee-chan says with the professional tone of a medic. "No exceptions."

I nod knowing not to argue and quickly put my black top back on but I don't bother with my jacket. It is actually really hot out today in the village and the usual cool breeze is absent. Though the tension between me and Kiba is heavier than lead, I can tell that he is as worried about me as I am of him. The link is actually making it worse as it bounces though the mirrored emotion between us, amplifying it each time.

"I already looked at Kiba before you got back and he won't need to be checked on again for at least another hour since his condition has stabilised." Nee-chan says as she writes down notes quickly onto the page on her clip board. "You can come in again Shino, I know that you are waiting outside the door with the Haimaru brothers."

Shino slowly enters the room again and the room falls into silence, a rare thing to happen when you have three Inuzuka's in a room together. Slowly Shino makes his way over and sits in the chair that has been placed so that is facing both the beds, but the silence just continues. Though I can't help but notice the jealous looks Sakura keeps sending me.

"You wouldn't be sending me those looks if you knew how much back pain these things cause." I mutter stretching my back to emphasis my point.

Sakura's face turns red at my statement which causes both of my siblings to burst out into laughter. Though my brother ends up having a coughing fit after. Shino however might as well be turning as red as Sakura from the sound of his insects.

I smirk at the glasses wearing boy, "What Hinata never complain about these problems before, well that's surprising. I mean she must be seriously blessed if she doesn't get the same pain from hers, were the same bloody size."

"How do you even know that?" My brother says looking at me with an arched eyebrow.

"We got our bras mixed up at the hot spring once, she didn't notice she was wearing mine till she figured out the fact that mine had dark blue on the black lace along the side and top while her's didn't have any lace at all." I explain. "It wasn't until the next day that the whole mix up was fixed."

"Is that the reason why you started wearing the bras that are blue with dark blue lace instead?" nee-chan asks catching onto my devilish train of thought. "Though it looks like you will have to get new ones soon, if you keep it up you're going to end up as big as Tsunade-hime."

I groan at the thought, what I wouldn't give to have the small chest size I had in my past life, big boobs are literally a pain. "I hope not, these things are not easy to fight with as it is, kinda."

Kiba laughs at my miserable expression "If you look at our family's genetic heritage, than you will have no choice but to deal with it."

Sakura looks at my brother with a wide eyed expression. Kiba shrugs "This is normal in our clan."

Shino however is extremely uncomfortable with the topic of discussion and I have rarely ever heard him this embarrassed before. I guess my little plan worked, I am pretty sure that his cheeks are turning red underneath the high collar of his jacket if the way he has hid his face even more than usual is any indication. As nee-chan and Sakura debate the advantages and disadvantages I slowly sneak up to were Shino is sitting and throw my arm around my embarrassed best friend.

"You okay there buddy" I say as I sit on the arm of the chair with a devilish grin that Shino is all too familiar with. I am determined to crack through his emotionless exterior even if it is only once. "Your being quite, not that that's is anything unusual for you."

Shino doesn't say a word but I can tell that he is on edge. Slowly I lean over so that I am looking Shino in the eyes so close that are foreheads are nearly touching. Shino has gotten used to the fact that most Inuzuka don't know the meaning of the term 'personal space' having dealt with me or my brother on a daily basis so the action isn't as effective as it would be with most people. Suddenly a small form tackles me and I end up falling into Shino's lap.

"Seriously Aōko," I whine at the small puppy how has made herself comfortable in my lap which is currently in Shino's lap. Aōko yips happily her soul giving off an amused and devious air. I scowl at her. "What are you looking so smug for?"

Aōko just stick her tongue out to the side in response. "Oh really now," I say looking at my ninken.

Aōko just yips cheerfully and wags her tail faster. I look up at Shino, "Can you believe this?"

Shino just looks at me in disbelief and then sighs at me and Aōko, these antics aren't all that uncommon with us. When you add our brothers to the mix it just gets worse and I am pretty sure that our brothers are just as bad as us on their own.

I shrug, "You're actually pretty comfy to sit on, kinda."

At this Shino just sighs and adjusts his glasses knowing full well that arguing with me never works. I just laugh, he might not act like it but he is both amused by my antics and embarrassed by them. I am pretty sure he is smiling right now, but I have yet to actually _see_ him smile due to the high collar of his jacket. All the same he is an open book to me.

"You are going to refuse to move if I ask. Why? Because you are having way to much fun with this."

"Correct and correct," I reply with a smile as I adjust myself so that my back is leaning against his chest. "By the way, when did you grow taller than me?"

"I have been taller than you for quite some time." Shino states. "You have always been smaller than both me and your brother from what I remember, Kokoro."

"Hey Kokoro," Sakura says breaking into me and Shino's conversation. "I thought that you said you weren't interested in dating."

"She's right you know," A familiar voice chirps teasingly from the door. Of course Ino had to walk in _now_. "I do remember both you and Shino claiming to not be interested in relationships. Yet you both look pretty comfy there, maybe that was all a cover up."

My cheeks turn scarlet as I realise just what her words mean. Shino tenses as he too realises what she is implying and his insects become frantic from embarrassment. I didn't even realise that Shino had one of his arms around my waist so that he could pet Aōko and unless you were looking from my angel you wouldn't be able to tell that part.

"Just what exactly are you doing with my little sister Shino," Kiba growls. Shino tenses even more at my brother's tone and expression.

"Aōko knocked me into his lap and I am comfortable now," I state nonchalantly "plus I just got back from a mission from hell I don't want to move."

"I can confirm that it was Aōko who knocked her into his lap Kiba," nee-chan says when my brother doesn't buy my explanation. "If he had tried a move himself he would already be answering to me."

Kiba calms down a bit just as Naruto walks in the door with a blushing Hinata next to him. Naruto must have heard the conversation cause he puts in his own two cents, "besides Kokoro can handle herself, you should have seen how pissed she was at Shino after he didn't tell her where you were."

I flinch remembering just how harsh I had been on Shino in my panic to find my brother. Judging by Shino's reaction he also could have went without the reminder of the whole incident. But as always Naruto is oblivious to social ques and norms. He truly can be an idiot at times but he is loveable all the same.

Silently I watch my pack interact with one another and it finally dawns on me just how close I came to losing all of this. These people are my friends, my family, _my pack_. Aōko having jumped down to play with her brother and Naruto, no one even notices as I get up and start to leave the room. Except for Shino of course but he doesn't say a word as I make my way out of the room like a ghost.

Slowly I make my way to the stair case leading up to the roof of the hospital, my mind blank like a sheet of plain white paper, waiting for my thoughts to stain its surface as it sinks in. As I open the door that is the barrier between the world of nature beyond and the stagnant world that I will be trapped in for the next week. Opening the door I drink in the sunlight and air fragrant with the scent of the forest that surrounds and laces through the village. The calming effects are instantaneous as my muscles relax and the weight in my chest lifts if only slightly. Sitting on the edge of the building I let my feet dangle as I look below at the crowds of people as the mill about for their daily routine.

"Yo," Kakashi-sensei says as he lands next the familiar orange book in hand as he crouches on the edge next to me. "Something on your mind."

"You were right," I admit with a gentle voice.

"And what exactly am I right about?" the white haired shinobi asks as he lazily turns a page in his book.

"A lot of things," I say not looking up from the street below. "I crack when faced with the unknown, I am useless in the face of adversity and most of all, I am a hypocrite."

The white haired man next to me doesn't reply back, but he does sit more comfortably on the edge next to me. The only sound comes from the streets bellow us, interrupted by the periodical sound of pages turning. The quiet between us feels normal, comforting even. It seems no matter what I do I never end up completely on my own.

"You know, I really am messed up and I have no excuse for it." I say breaking the silence as the breeze that had been absent for most of the evening returns with a playful tussle of my hair.

"All shinobi are a bit messed up," Kakashi says not looking up from his book. "I think most of us are messed up from day one if you ask me. Especially if you're born into a clan like most shinobi."

"Yeah but compared to the ones around me," I say pausing halfway not knowing how to word the rest of my statement.

"Your past is pretty normal," Sensei say finishing the sentence for me.

"Exactly, compared to the rest of my team I have no reason to be complaining." I say furrowing my eyebrows in frustration at myself. "Compared to Naruto and Sasuke I have no reason to be messed up the way I am."

"No one is perfect," Sensei states evenly. "You want to be able to control everything, to protect people to the point where it is nearly detrimental to them and yourself. You also don't trust yourself or others enough to get truly close to them."

"You have me all figured out don't you," I say with a laugh that is dry and broken.

"No I was actually talking about myself," the scarecrow ninja answers back. "But I guess you're right, maybe that's why you remind me so much of myself."

A desert of silence stretches between us, barren and lifeless for those who do not know what to look for to see the vast variety of life that dwells within it. A thousand thoughts dance in my mind as they no doubt do in the head of the man sitting next to me. It figures I go outside to clear my head and gather my thoughts and end up with a bigger mental mess than I began with. I turn and look up at the man next to me.

"Kakashi-sensei," I ask quietly breaking the silence between us again.

"Yes Kokoro," Kakashi replies his eyes not moving from the black ink on white paper in his hand.

I know I want to ask him something, but I can seem to find words to convey my thoughts, "What exactly do I do now?"

The man sighs closing his book, "That is something you have to decide and only you can figure out the answer."

I sigh, "I just keep on running into questions that I can't answer, kinda"

A hand ruffles my hair and I look up to see Kakashi eye-smiling at me, "don't worry Kokoro that's all just part of growing up."

I sigh again, Growing up a second time is not something I am looking forward to. But on the other hand I never really did get to finish growing up last time.

"Just remember that you aren't alone in this you have a whole bunch of people ready to help you right by your side you know." Kakashi says disappearing into a whirlwind of leaves.

I sigh at the lazy cotton like clouds crossing above me in the blue sky. The fatigue from my misadventures has finally caught up with me, with all the excitement I didn't realise the toll my body had taken.

"I really have to stop doing that." I mutter to myself as I move away from the ledge so that I can lay down without worrying that I might roll off it.

"Doing what," a lazy voice asks as I turn me head to look at Shikamaru. "Sorry if I am intruding the hospital room was getting crowded so I came up here to watch the clouds."

"Of course that is why you're up here, I say rolling my eyes at how typical a reason that is for Shikamaru. "No you aren't really intruding and I was just berating myself for not paying attention to my own health as much as I should."

"Troublesome, but not unlike you either," the Nara boy mutters settling down beside me. "Why aren't you with the others, I thought that they would have to sedate you in order to get you away from Kiba's bedside."

"I need some time to think and that is a hard thing to do with just one of the people in that room around." I reply half-jokingly as I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the sun against my skin.

"I can't really argue that logic really," Shikamaru agrees. "Though I am surprised that you don't have Aōko with you, I think this is the first time I have seen the two of you apart."

"Akamaru needs her company more than I do at the moment," I answer back.

"It really is rare for you to not talk about your thoughts with other people and I know for a fact that you do talk to A ōko when you have no one else to talk to." Shikamaru points out.

"You really are extremely observant for someone so lazy," I joke before answering his question seriously. "I guess I just wanted to be alone to sort out my thoughts this time."

The sunlight is suddenly blocked out as I open my eyes to see Shikamaru leaning over me, "Okay what happened?"

I blink at him owlishly in response, "what makes you think anything happened?"

"One your heavily bandaged after going on a C rank mission, two you never go off on your own to think without Aōko with you, and three you haven't said the word kinda once since our conversation began." Shikamaru says counting of each point on his fingers.

"It's nothing really," I say closing my eyes again.

"Okay know I really know something is wrong because you didn't turn beat red," Shikamaru asserts not dropping the topic.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" I huff opening my eyes to glare at him as I sit up.

"Please you turn into a walking tomato more often than _Hinata_ , Kokoro." Shikamaru says as he moves over so that we are actually sitting across from each other.

"They say that people who blush more easily are more trustworthy than others." I say stubbornly trying to defend myself as my cheeks turn red.

"Stop trying to change the subject Kokoro." Shikamaru says his tone serious for once.

I sigh knowing that there is definitely no way that I am getting out of this, "A lot of things happened and I can't tell you all them due to it being classified."

"Classified?" Shikamaru echoes furrowing his eyebrows as he subjects me to his scrutinizing gaze.

"My teams mission got bumped to S-rank," I say noticing that he doesn't believe me. "Just ask your dad he can clarify."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutters.

"I couldn't agree with you more," I sigh, "after that I get back to the village to find out that my brother is on the brink of death."

"I see, but that isn't all is it." Shikamaru says, it isn't a question it's a statement.

"Your right the whole thing has made me rethink everything really and I can't even seem to figure out where to begin sorting it all out from." I sigh actually glad to have another person with an analytical mind with me to help me figure everything out.

"Vague as ever I see," Shikamaru sighs. "You always do that, your open about what you know when it comes to others and the world around you but you are cryptic whenever it comes to yourself."

"I guess you're right," I say as I let a small caterpillar climb onto my hand. "Though I have to admit I never noticed it before."

"You don't like letting people in do you?"

I look up at Shikamaru as the caterpillar begins to climb up my arm. "Am I really that much of an open book?"

"Normally no," Shikamaru discloses. "To be honest I just realised that about you myself, since you are being open for once. Which is another sign that something is bothering you."

"I guess it's because I have nothing left to keep people out at the moment." I admit feeling relived to be speaking freely for once.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutters. "How did I end up being dragged into this?"

"True I am troublesome," I say smiling slightly as the caterpillar reaches my elbow. "But you are the one who pried and you're the only person here. Honestly you aren't the first person I would have thought I would end up having this kind of a discussion with."

"Can't say that I am surprised about that," Shikamaru agrees as he leans back using the palms of his hands to support himself. "But seriously you have to be one of the most mysterious people from our class, Kokoro."

I raise my eyebrow, his statement awakening my curious side, "Who exactly is on that list of yours and where do I rank?"

"Well you are one of the top ones, next to Shino," Shikamaru says still looking at the clouds. "Naruto, Sakura and Hinata are also on that list in that order."

"That is a pretty good list, though most of those people aren't really all that mysterious." I point out.

"Do you know why a civilian born girl like Sakura would want to become a Kunoichi?" Shikamaru asks pointedly.

"No not really though I do know that she stayed partially for Sasuke, though I don't know her really motivations." I admit. "Honestly Kiba would know more about that than me, the two have been friends since my brother got nee-chan to take Sakura on as her apprentice and opened the door for our pink haired friend to join the medical corps."

"That is why she is on that list." Shikamaru says with a lazy yawn. "Naruto is on there because something just isn't right about how the people in the village treat him. Hinata is supposed to be the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in the village yet she is too shy to even look up from the ground most of the time."

"So it is people's motivations and histories that make them seem mysterious to you," I state rather than inquire.

"I guess you're right, with you and Naruto you both seem to put everything up front and center, but I know you don't." Shikamaru remarks, "Though I have to admit it is hard to tell your motivations, despite the fact that you seem to openly display your emotions you keep them just as hidden as Shino does."

"There you two are," a voice says as the sound of a bag crinkling makes me turn my head to see Chouji standing at the roof top entrance. "You should probably come back to the room or all the food is going to be gone."

I can't help but smile at the predictable behaviour of my eating contest buddy. "Come on Shikamaru I am starving, kinda."

The Nara mutters his trademark word under his breath but follows us as we head to the stairwell. Once again the scents of the hospital start to make my head spin. I really don't like the chemical smell that seeps from every corner of this building. My family's clinic at least smells a little earthy due to the animals that visit or stay there for a while but the hospital is just stagnant. And I am going to be spending a week working here. The hokage's punishment seems a whole lot worse now.

"Kokoro, you okay?" Chouji asks after I miss a step and nearly go sliding down the stairwell on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say shaking my head in an attempt to clear it but all I get is sharp headache.

Suddenly I find myself being picked up and carried down the stairs again. What the hell is it with guys and wanting to carry down me down stair cases, first Naruto and Sasuke and now Shikamaru.

"I can walk on my own," I say glaring at the usually lazy Nara.

"That was the seventh time you nearly ended falling won these stairs and we haven't even made it to a quarter of the way to the room yet," Shikamaru says stubbornly. "You aren't able to walk on your own."

"Besides everyone is worried were you went off to, Kokoro" Chouji adds between chewing on handfuls of chips. "Kiba was especially worried about the wound you have."

"You have got to be kidding me, he's the one confined to a bed and looks like he just crawled out of a casket." I fume, "who the hell is he to be worrying about my condition, I should be worrying about him."

"From what Kiba and Naruto told us about your injury I'd say that you both have the right to be worrying about each other." Chouji points out with a pause between handfuls.

"Nice to know you're always on my side," I say rolling my eyes.

"I am just trying to stay a neutral party," Chouji says in his defence.

"What a drag," Shikamaru groans. "I try to do something nice for a girl and all she does is complain about it."

"Hey you're the one who picked me up without asking in the first place," I say rubbing my fingers into my temples to try and quell the headache to no avail. "Plus I am not that heavy."

"Your right about that, you are extremely light." Shikamaru comments. "Though that doesn't make sense with the amount of food you eat."

I just glare at Shikamaru but give up on it after wincing from the pain the headache is causing. It is like someone is mining away at my skull with a pickaxe. The dizziness is getting worse to and my vison is becoming blurry like someone has put a vignette on my line of vision.

Chouji looks at me the worry evident on his face "Did you hit your head or something, Kokoro?"

I shake my head no and quickly regret it. What the hell is going on?

Finally we reach the room and quickly become the center of attention after a collective shout for a raspy Kiba, over reactive Naruto, confused Ino and a nervous Hinata.

" **What happened!"**

"Kokoro didn't hit her head on anything during your mission did she?" Shikamaru asks as he sits me down on the second bed beside Ino and Hinata.

"No she didn't, she was perfectly fine this morning." Sasuke answers from where he is leaning against the wall, which also happens to be the farthest place from Ino and Sakura without being outside the room.

"Wait, what exactly does the poison attack anyway?" Kiba asks.

"What does that have to do with anything," Sakura answers. "It attacks the chakra system by poisoning it."

My siblings exchange a look of 'oh shit' as the implications of Sakura's words sink in. What that realisation is remains a mystery to me since my mind has become too foggy for me to be able to think properly. In a second nee-chan is holding her hand to my head like she did the day I took my first steps as a child. The same worried look in her eyes as she had that day reminds me of the eyes of another. A pair of green eyes that I had partially inherited in my past life seems to ghost over the large brown ones of my older sister. That haunting ghost that has followed me beyond death leads me into a world of darkness.

~o~

* * *

 _The cold grey stone is damp and slick beneath my feet as I stand before a mirror bound in willow wood. The sharp feral pupiled brown eyes and unruly black hair were absent in the reflection, a young women with blonde brown hair and green-blue eyes stared back at me. But the most unnerving feature of the image would be the red blossoming across the front of her beige dress._

" _How interesting, the murdered is to become the murderer." The reflection says with a sly voice, like a high school girl who is threating to reveal the secret of another._

 _I look at the mirror trying to discern the intentions of the women depicted in it. Mockery, superiority, deceit are what every aspect of her form declares openly. From the slight up tilt of her chin to the relaxed and open position of her torso._

" _Don't tell me I have a split personality now." I say glaring at the now laughing women in the mirror._

" _Definitely not," the form says back her façade changing to that of an amused parent talking to a confused and frustrated child. "I am many things, your apathy, buried memories, subconscious or to be simple your logical side."_

" _So does that make me my irrational side?" I sneer._

 _The figure in the mirror tilts her head, "yes and no, you are the mediator, the conscious. Really the irrational side can be seen down by your feet."_

 _I look down to where the figure in the mirror is pointing to and am surprised to see a pool of water reflecting an imagine of my younger self in this life reflecting back at me. A wide smile, red markings and feral and mischievous eyes._

" _So that's the id, the primary rawest side of my mind?" I say noticing that my feet are on the edge of the pools dark red walls that I my mind identifies as agate._

" _You bet it is, I mean I am," The little version of myself says energetically. "I am your emotions, creativity, morals and empathy."_

" _So this world is some sort of rendition of my mind?" I muse, "I am either going mad, hallucinating or both."_

" _All people are mad to some degree," the reflection in the water says._

" _Though why was this, whatever the hell that is going on triggered now?" I ask closing my eyes._

" _Physical state and the amount of power been giving to this one lately," the image in the mirror says. "Puberty may be another reason."_

" _The stress and emotional upheaval," The voice shouts from the pool. "Not knowing who to show emotion properly."_

 _I sigh and open my eyes and look between the two reflections "I think both of those statements are right. But what is the purpose of all this anyway?"_

" _We_ _ **don't know.**_ _" The two say in unison. "_ _ **We were hoping that you would know"**_

 _The older one sighs, "Though since we are all the same person, I guess it was foolish to think that you would know since we are you."_

~o~

* * *

"Don't overdo it, Kokoro," Sakura chides as we carry a towering pile of freshly cleaned bed sheets up the stairs. "It has only been a day since you blacked out."

"Yeah but if we don't hurry we'll both miss that skill assessment," I say as I climb the stairs three at a time. "I don't know about you but I do not want to spend my time here doing these kinds of jobs."

"Yeah but you don't even want to be a medic," Sakura points out.

"Yeah but you do and if you miss it you'll be stuck on cleaning duty for another three months," I shoot back.

"That still doesn't make sense as to why you want to get their so badly," Sakura retorts. "Do you even have a reason?"

"Yes I do," I say glaring at the green eyed girl. "I want a chance to test my abilities, I know how to preform advanced medical ninjutsu in _theory_ but I don't know if I am capable of putting that knowledge to use, kinda."

"Please you're good at everything, Kokoro." The girl replies bitterly.

"I am not good at everything," I shout back.

"Name one thing you aren't good at," Sakura challenges.

"Math, kinda." I deadpan.

"Okay that one is true, seriously how do you manage to mess up with addition?" Sakura teases." Your also bad at keeping your mouth shut when your am supposed to keep it shut," I list. "You're bad at dress formally, minding your own business and are more oblivious than _Naruto_ when it comes to people _liking_ you."

"If you knew that I was bad at some many things than why did you ask," I say with a red face. "Besides no one _likes_ me, Sakura. We're twelve years old may I remind you, kinda."

"That just proves my point." Sakura says with a smirk. "Though I am not tell you who the people that _like_ you are."

"Then you are not able to provide any proof and therefore your argument is void," I declare as we reach our destination.

"You are impossible to argue with," Sakura sighs.

"So I have been told by many," I say grinning

"You two quit yapping and finish up, your skill test starts in two minutes." Nee-chan orders since she has been put in charge of both me and Sakura.

Though I have a feeling that she wasn't supposed to be my supervisor for my time here I am pretty sure that things were rearranged so that she could keep an eye on my condition after I blacked out. Honestly I don't really know what the hell happened with that. Was it just a dream distorted by the poison that had entered my body through my link with Kiba or something else entirely?

Putting away the sheets in the small room that acts as the central hub for this floor of the hospital I try and calm my nerves for the test. I have never tried to perform such an advanced medical ninjutsu though I know all about them.

"Alright you two sit down," nee-chan says gesturing to the two chairs that are at the table that's used by faculty during their breaks. "We will start with the written part since I _know_ both of you will pass that with flying colours. You can start imedietly after you sit down."

Sitting down I waste no time in writing down the answers to three quarters of the questions, the other quarter needing math to solve. Medicines, techniques and procedures are all familiar to me but math is something better left untouched by me.

Though I do really want to test myself like I told Sakura, but there is more to it than that. Knowing that I was useless when my brother needed me most was possibly the darkest moment of this life so far. Even now there is very little I can do to help him that is why I have to improve my medical skills. One day another member of my pack may need me and I need to be ready for when that happens.

" **Done** " me and Sakura exclaim at the same time.

"Why am I not surprised," nee-chan smiles. "I think you two just set a record for fastest completion time for those test. Next up is the practical test, the two of you will have to revive a fish to start off with and we will move up from there."

Me and Sakura nod, both of us passed this stage in our training by now so it would be a matter of going through the motions. Having finished with the fish we continued onward onto more advanced healing methods.

~o~

* * *

I flop onto the bed in the hospital room that me and my brother have been sharing, completely exhausted. Repairing muscles tissues and internal organs and mending bones were all on the list of medical procedures. Sakura's time was nearly twice as fast as mine and she didn't slow down and she was able to properly repair a heart while I wasn't.

My medical ninjutsu is going to need a lot of work, though I shouldn't be surprised that Sakura not only caught up to where I was in the study of medical ninjutsu but surpassed me in it. She is devoting everything to the field while I am still studying a variety of others.

"So how did the test thing go," Kiba ask with a mouth full of the apple he had started eating.

"Could have done better," I admit. "Sakura blew right past me."

"Not really surprising that girl is a monster when it comes to medical ninjutsu." Kiba says after finishing the rest of the apple.

"Yeah a monster _you_ created." I say pointing at him accusingly.

"True but you have to admit she has a lot of talent for it," Kiba says propping himself up with one arm. "Her chakra control comes second only to yours Koko."

"You forgot Hinata's," I point out grabbing an apple from the massive basket of fruit that Chouji brought with him when he came to visit this morning. "She has amazing chakra control as well."

"Yeah but you and Sakura are _insanely_ adapt at chakra control," Kiba says exaggeratedly.

"Being cooped up in here has made you way to hyper." I deadpan.

"Tell me about it." Kiba groans

"Well at least they are letting you move around and not chaining you to the bed," I say as Aōko jumps up onto the bed next to me. "You were a hairs breath away from death Kiba."

"This coming from the girl who has a massive cut across her torso," Kiba retorts but the humor in his voice is gone.

"Yeah the same girl who is also your little sister," I growl as I sit up on the. "The little sister who returned to find you unconscious in a hospital bed."

Kiba physically recoils at my words as if I had slapped him and I immediately regret my words. But still we need to talk about this. It is obvious that neither of us are _okay_.

"Quit faking it Kokoro," my brother sighs as the exhaustion shows.

"The same goes for you," I mutter looking at the shiny skin of the apple. "There is no point pretending that were both alright when we now that we aren't."

"Hey at least were both stuck in the hospital together," Kiba jokes weakly causing me to narrow my eyes at him. "Hey I am your older brother, it's my job to cheer you up when you're down."

"Kiba" I sigh at my brothers attempts to make light of everything.

"Look we both nearly died," My brother admits as he walks over to the bed that I am on. "But I made the biggest mistake. Because of me you could have died to."

"I know Kiba," I mutter as the familiar sensation of his back pressing against mine makes me feel instantly better. "But what was it that distracted you during that battle?"

My brother's muscles tense answering my question, "As I thought I am the root of the problem in the end."

"Will you quite that!" my brother shouts as his back shakes with yet another coughing fit.

"What," I mutter irritably.

"Blaming yourself for everything," he replies leaning his head back onto my uninjured shoulder. "And trying to take responsibility for everything."

"Kiba" I sigh not able to find the energy to argue.

"Get some rest sis," Kiba says softly.

"Speak for yourself," I mutter already half asleep from the familiarity and warmth that my brother is giving off.

I can feel the vibrations as my brother chuckles at my stubbornness though I can tell that he is just as drowsy as me at this point.

~o~

* * *

Hello readers,

I apologise for both the lateness of this chapter and the presumably low quality. I have been very sick and still am sick as well as lacking in access to internet. I know I really broke the fourth wall in the early chapters of this story but I wanted to show that Kokoro in her past life was a diehard fan of Naruto. Also make note that a lot of the time I put a LOT of symbolism into my works. It is rare that I put in an unnecessary or empty description into my writing. If you read between the lines you may find hints as to what the future holds.

Next time on KnM: the twins are back in action and Kokoro tries to make a new friend.


	22. Chapter 20: Back in Action

Chapter 20: Back in action

After a week spent in the hospital both me and Kiba are given a clean bill of health that I suspect may have been given so quickly due to the approaching exams.

" **Freedom at last!** " Me and Kiba shout at the top of our lungs as we exit out of the hospital as our ninken bark in agreement.

"You four should quite down, why? Because you are making a scene." Shino says already annoyed by our antics.

"We have been stuck in the hospital having to act quietly for forever," I groan in exaggeratedly as I through my arm around Hinata's shoulder. "That would make _anyone_ a bit rambunctious, right Hintata?"

Hinata smiles shyly at me having learned that Inuzuka don't know the meaning of personal space after being placed on the same team as Kiba. I grin at the girl even more, "Have a bit of confidence girl, I mean you have to be insanely strong to put up with my brother and bug boy on a daily basis."

Kiba's temper is quickly triggered by my comment "what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

I smirk and look over at Hinata who fails to supress a giggle. Shino just shakes his head catching on to my plan to rile my brother up.

"I'd like to see you do missions with my team for a change," Kiba states smirking.

"Fine let's see if we can," I say with an evil smile. "I do wonder how you would fare on a team with Naruto and Sasuke."

Kiba scowls at my mocking tone, "Your on sis."

"I-I don't think our sensei would allow that." Hinata stammers.

"Allow what?" Kakashi asks as he and the rest of my squad walk up from behind us.

"From what I overheard Kokoro and Kiba want to switch places for a mission." Asuma-sensei says as him and Kurenai exist the restaurant door next to us.

"That sounds like a good idea if you ask me, each of your teammates had a chance to work with each other while you were in the hospital." Kurenai agrees.

" **All right**!" Kiba and I shout in unison with the same goofy grin.

"Why do I think we are going to regret this?" Kakashi-sensei deadpans from behind his novel as he stares blank eyed at me and my brother's excited forms.

" **You probably are**." Kiba and I reply with devilish smiles.

Kakashi just turns a page in his book and continues walking, "I'll go notify the Hokage about this decision. My squad was just assigned a mission so you are going to need to go and prepare for that, we are leaving at sunrise tomorrow morning so be at the gates at that time."

With that Kakashi disappears in a swirl of leaves leaving my brother dumb founded. I just stare at the spot that my sensei vanished from, "well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"I guess that means that I'll have to find a mission for you guys then." Kurenai says walking up to our group. "Though I want to have you meet me for a training session before I get a mission for you guys."

"That would be wise. Why? Because we are unfamiliar with Kokoro and Aōko's fighting style and she is unfamiliar with ours which would be dangerous in combat." Shino says in agreement.

"We could head over to the training field now," I suggest. "We can also go over a few details and hash out a few battle strategies too. I already have some questions that could give us a basic idea of each other's fighting styles."

"All right, you three grab some lunch then meet me over at the training ground in an hour," Kurenai says with a nod and a smile. "No doubt Shino will ask you some questions while you are eating."

I nod and smile at her, "I think already know what he is going to ask." With that I put an arm around my temporary teammates shoulders, "So what do you guys want to get, I love ramen to death but it loses its specialness if you over do it."

I look over my shoulder, "No offence Naruto, everyone has those things that will never lose their shine no matter how much they have of it, ramen is one of yours but it isn't mine."

"Its fine Kokoro," Naruto says scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to go get packed up for the mission so I'll catch you guys later."

"I am going to go do the same." Sasuke grumbles as he heads off with Naruto.

"I better go pack too then," Kiba sighs. "Good luck with the training sis."

With that me and my temporary team are left to our own devices.

"How about we go to that one Cafe that's nearby?" Hinata suggest quietly as she taps the tips of her index figures together.

"Sounds great to me," I say grinning as Aōko yips in agreement. "I know bug boy here won't really care either way since I know that he isn't picky about foods and I know that you guys go there frequently because my brother talks about it."

I don't bother mentioning that I know that the restaurant is one of the many ones owned by the Akimichi family and therefore is Aburame friendly. The sad thing is most civilian run restaurants, even within the village, are apprehensive about serving members of the insect using clan. I personally avoid those restaurants at all costs. Not to mention the fact that some of those restraints also won't let dogs in and even more of them won't let Naruto in. Though the Akimichi were also very uneasy about letting Naruto into their restaurants before but they loosened up greatly after Naruto and Chouji became better friends.

Seventy five percent if not more of the villages shops are one my blacklist due to the fact that they discriminate against a member of my pack. Most shinobi run shops are okay with Aburame customers and most civilian ones are fine with Ninkin being amongst their customers. But civilian and clan run stores alike refuse to even open their doors to Naruto and those who do charge him ridiculous rates for everything. Shinobi run stores are actually _more_ likely to look down on Naruto. Probably because of the amount of shinobi lost during the Kyubi's rampage.

It is also a big reason why our team 7's patron restaurant of celebration is Ichirakus. They are one of the few restaurants that welcome Naruto with open arms and actually tend to give Naruto discounts on the food. Though I recently learned that they tend to give discounts to orphans in general since Ichiraku was an orphan himself as a child. But even so he was one of the first people to see Naruto as a human child left alone in this world and not as a demon that should be despised and scorned.

 **Lick**

"Oh were here," I say breaking out of my revelry. "Thanks for snapping me back to reality girl."

Aōko yips happily as I reach up and scratch her behind the ear as we find a seat. I smile when I see that it is Shino who picks the most tactile spot. Secluded but with a good view of the rest of the room, but not some much so that it will spark curiosity from others. I notice that the seating is one semi-circle which is a good idea since it would allow groups of shinobi to sit without having to compromise on their line of sight or making it to obvious that they are having a closed in conversation since the design makes it look more open.

As I sit down I notice that the spacing between the seating and the table is perfect for a shinobi to be able to literally jump into action at the drop of a hat while still seeming completely normal. Not only that but the way the table itself is designed is intriguing since I can tell that there is a barrier seal painted on the bottom of its removable top. Well at least it is part of it, I bet that the other table tops have the rest of the seal painted on them so that they can be put together in case of emergencies to protect civilian customers.

A civilian waitress brings us the menus, though I can hear and emergency set of kunai on her person when she walks. Whish tells me she is probably married into a Shinobi family or that she has been with the restaurant long enough that the Akimichi have trained her in self defense. It isn't uncommon for civilian employees of clan restaurants to be trained in combat by their employers especially if they serve alcohol. If a fight between shinobi breaks out in the restaurant the employees would need to know how to defend themselves and the customers till the ANBU or another Shinobi can deal with the situation.

"You seem quiet Kokoro," Hinata says breaking me from my thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking." I say as I turn red and hastily start looking at the menu.

"What were you thinking about?" Hinata asks in an attempt to start off conversation, "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"I was thinking about the relationships between shinobi and civilians with in the village," I respond with a smile to try and easy her anxiety. "More specifically how shinobi run businesses and civilian run businesses differ and how it strengthens the village."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"For instance most civilian employees receive moderate training in self-defence if they work for a clan owned business, which makes the civilian population a bit stronger and gives them a better understanding of what shinobi do." I reply. "It is also a good thing that civilians are not bared from working at establishments that cater more to shinobi because they are owned by shinobi."

"You were analysing the layout of the restaurant then." Shino says entering the conversation.

I nod, "not only that but there are differences between civilian and shinobi run establishments that are a plan to see even to a civilian."

"Like what?" Hinata inquires.

"Some civilians do not like to server people from some shinobi clans, usually because they have a companion or companions with them." I say and noticing that Shino is slightly irritated by the topic. "However you also have shinobi establishments, like ones that seal weaponry that don't like serving civilians."

"Yet both civilian and Shinobi alike have something against Naruto." Shino points out quietly. "That was what you were thinking about wasn't it."

I nod, "I don't know why, there is no explanation for it. Not wanting animals or insects in your establishment is one thing and can be a justified fear, but what could justify not letting in a specific person into your establishment."

"Naruto-kun does tend to play a lot of pranks and does have a reputation as a troublemaker." Hinata points out forlornly.

I scowl, "They wouldn't let him in even before he gained that reputation. Iruka-sensei has even confirmed that fact."

"Are you certain of this Kokoro?" Shino asks fully attentive to the conversation.

"I am," I answer back knowing that I can't give too much away since I am not supposed to know about Naruto's little friend in the first place. "Whatever the reason for the hostility is, it must be pretty major since no one will talk about it. I don't know if Naruto himself knows the reason or not for it but if he does we can only wait for him to tell us himself."

"Poor Naruto-kun." Hinata says obviously downtrodden from learning of Naruto's mistreatment.

"There is no sense dwelling on our friend's misfortune," Shino says as he adjusts his glasses in an attempt to cheer up the white eyed girl. "Why? Because we can make things better by being there to support Naruto."

Hinata smiles as the waitress returns to take our orders. I couldn't help but smile when Shino didn't hesitate to order the wild grass salad which was one of the reasons I was certain he wouldn't object to coming here. Hinata ordered a sandwich with a cinnamon roll on the side. I ordered three beef sandwiches and ordered a beef dish for Aōko from the menu the restaurant had especially for ninken. Just another thing that only a shinobi restaurant would offer. All of us opted for tea to drink.

After the waitress leaves the three of use turn back to our conversation as Aōko goes back to her nap as she lays sprawled out on the couch like seat.

"So what differences does your fighting style have compared to your brother?" Shino asks as he gets right to the point.

"Well obviously I use a spear," I say pointing at the weapon that I have strapped to my back. "So I use less taijutsu than Kiba. Aōko and I are also more adapt at catching and restraining enemies with our combo attacks since we use our own arsenal of tricks to our advantage. But you have already seen those for yourself Shino."

"Yes I have," Shino says and I can swear that he is smiling because of the memories. "Though it is also true that you know about some of my own techniques as well."

"I guess you're right," I say remembering the lengthy discussions we had on strategies and insects in the past. "I know about as much as one could without you revealing clan secrets or seeing you in action for myself."

"You two are really good friends then." Hinata says shyly as she looks at the two of us.

"You can say that again, "I say smiling at her. "Though why don't you tell me a bit about how you fight Hinata, after all I want to be able to become good friends with you to."

I am rewarded with the largest smile I have ever seen personally on the girls face as she early replies, "I just use my clans techniques, which is close ranged and well you probably know most of it."

My eyes narrow as I watch the happiness slowly fade from the girl across from me as she thinks about her fighting style and her clan. "Your right I do know the general thing about your clan's technique but that isn't really what I am asking."

Hinata looks up from the table questioningly as I continue on. "That's your clans technique not yours, I am asking how you make it your own technique. All shinobi rein invent or even make their own techniques. That is how shinobi grow stronger and how they leave legacies for future generations of their clan. So how so you make the Hyuga fighting style your own."

"I- don't really know." Hinata stammers as she looks back down at the table.

"Hey no need to get upset with yourself over it," I say reaching over to tilt Hinata's chin upward with my hand as I give her a warm smile. "I know that your clan stress tradition but sometimes you need to keep traditions while still moving forward. Just because you don't have your own way of making your fighting style unique isn't something to be upset over, it just means that you have a wide open opportunity to take a chance on."

"Kokoro is right. Why?" Shino says joining my side in the fight against Hinata's self-doubts, "Because you are not only a shinobi with an opportunity to make something no one has ever seen before but a future clan head with the chance to make her clan even stronger in the future."

"Exactly," I say in agreement. "Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't strong enough to do anything because you are. You might not be good at what others are but that just means you are even better at something else and the fun part is finding out what exactly that something else is."

"Remember that Team 8 will be with you every step of the way as well." Shino adds.

A smile big enough to rival one of Naruto's lights up Hinata's face as our food arrives which definitely confuses the waitress. Can't blame her, the mood at the table went from solemn to being a vibrant bittersweet with extra happiness mixed in within the time frame it took our orders to get here.

Within two minutes my sandwiches have disappeared without a trace and I am tenderly sipping my tea and watching Hinata eat her sandwich with proper etiquette. I don't know how Shino manages it but he somehow manages to finish his salad without revealing his face.

"I swear you, Zabuza and Kakashi must have some sort of secret technique to eating without a single person seeing your face." I comment looking over the top of my crossed arms as I rest my head on the table. "Actually that can probably be extended to every member of your clan as well."

"Your mind wanders to strange places when you're bored," Shino says as he pours himself another cup of tea.

"Doesn't everyone's?" I reply "Though seriously do all masked or face covering shinobi share like the same ultra-secret technique to eating and drinking without revealing their face."

"Well I am certain that the ANBU probably do." Shino replies completely seriously.

"True, I guess I will learn what trick you face hiding people have soon enough," I reply equally serious. "It's a conspiracy I swear."

Hinata finally lets out a giggle at my bold declaration. I sit up and look her in the eye determinedly, "Conspiracies are no laughing matter my dear comrade." I lean in across the table so my mouth is near her ear and put my hand in front of my mouth before continuing on in a stage whisper voice. "Who knows what these mouth hiding people are planning behind their masks and high collar coats."

By now Hinata can barely contain her laughter which makes me break into a grin. I can tell by the buzzing sound that Shino is also quite amused by my little performance which makes my grin grow even wider till I am sure that my smile looks like the one the cat bus from my neighbor Totoro wears. Seeing that all my companions are finished eating I decide to continue the show.

"Come now my friends let us give payment for our salt and bread and be off on our adventure," I bellow enthusiastically as I grab Shino's arm and start dragging him away with my.

"Kokoro," Shino asks with a sigh. "How much tea did you drink?"

"I cannot answer that for I lost count of the cups I consumed after about 20 or so." I reply smiling.

"Next time we are making sure the tea you drink does not have caffeine." Shino sighs again knowing full well that I am going to be pulling him forward by his arm all the way to the training grounds.

"I am sorry Shino I forgot to ask for a caffeine free tea since Kiba is not with us," Hinata apologises as she once again presses the tips of her index fingers together.

"Don't worry about it too much Hinata," I say as I look over my shoulder at the girl. "Were going to be training so I will burn all this extra energy off in no time at all."

I kept walking forward dragging Shino along with me as Hinata followed in the back and Aōko padding in step with me. I just smiled and ignored the strange looks from the people as pass as well as Shino's stubborn embarrassment at his predicament. It doesn't take long before we arrive at the training grounds used by team eight. Though I wish I had a camera to capture Kurenai-sensei's expression when she saw me dragging Shino by his arm.

"I won't lie," I say releasing Shino's arm from my grip. "It feels weird to be on time for training for once."

"I bet it is," Kurenai says he voice alone changing the atmosphere from fun and playful to a serious one that makes everyone fully alert. "Now then we will start with a test so that I can gauge your abilities. Shino and Hinata already know their roles in this exercise. The three of you will have to find and track me once I deactivate the genjutsu around you. The rest you should figure out pretty quickly."

With that the image of Kurenai disappears completely leaving me stunned. I didn't even sense the genjutsu. Though it would explain how she was able to change the atmosphere so quickly. No doubt Shino and Hinata were able to see it from a mile away though Kurenai did make one slip up when setting the genjutsu. Which is setting it up in general. I slowly lift my spear from the strap on my back and run the tip of in a slow line in the dirt, picking up Kurenai's chakra signature in the process.

"She went that way," I say pointing to the west were the training ground starts into dense forest. "Though she is a long ways off and set this trap at least an hour ago."

"Impossible. Why?" Shino states adjusting his glasses which is a sure sign that something is bothering him." Because my insects sense the one I planted on Kurenai coming from the east."

I lower my head and smirk before lunging forward with a downward swing of my spear much to Shino's surprise. "So that is what Kurenai meant when she said that you know your roles. Either your insects have been fooled or Kurenai instructed you to lead me astray, maybe even attack me while I am trying to find her."

I focus my hearing on Shino's insects and can defiantly hear the disbelief and surprise in the sound which is all the answer I need since Hinata's sharp intake of breath confirms my suspicions. I slide my arms in legs and flow into a defensive position that is meant for dealing with two opponents. Aōko goes to flare up her chakra in a demon shroud but I signal telling her to stop. It would be best to keep that as a surprise for the chunin exams.

"It makes sense really, tracking and seeing though deceit two very important shinobi skills. Ones that Kurenai-sensei excels in, though I have been trained to see through things like this already." I state, distracting them from Aōko's movements as she slowly winds the ninja wire I let fall from my sleeves around the perimeter. "So the question is whether or not you two are going to attack now that I figured it out or wait until the set signal Kurenai has set for you?"

I continue to circle around the two genin without breaking the stance as I do my part to complete the complex web like trap me and Aōko are setting. All it would take is one little spin of my spear and the two would be restrained and Aōko and I would be off on a mad dash to get to Kurenai before the two could free themselves and catch up with us. Though it is a big gambit since I am relying on a really old trick to hold their attention. By making direct eye contact and not breaking it and keeping my form defensive I am making them think that I am waiting for their move before attacking when I have already set my trap. Luckily this one of the few traps that Shino hasn't seen me use in the past but that is only because it is a new one and still not combat tested which has me on edge.

Hinata and Shino share a look before relaxing out of their combat ready stances. "We are not going to attack, why?" Shino says adjusting his glasses again. "Because we have strict orders to wait for Kurenai's signals before attacking."

"Good to know," I say smiling as I easy up my body posture to look less combative before twirling my spear in a side arch under the guise of me placing it back in its sheath which springs the trap on the two unrespecting genin. "But I am not going to take any chances."

With that I bound off in Kurenai's direction before the two members of team 8 can even register what happened. I don't bother trying to conserve energy as I race through the trees. Even if Shino is restrained temporarily, his insects aren't and I have to make sure I keep ahead of them which is easier said than done. As I pass over a small stream I take my chance and place my hands into the flurry of seals for the hidden mist jutsu that I got Zabuza to teach me before we left. Soon the forest around me is filled with mist which I know will at least slow down Kikaichuu a little bit since the moisture in the air effects them though what the effects are specifically is a closely guarded secret of the Aburame clan.

Stopping for a second I place my hands into the tiger hand seal and me and Aōko take on identical forms with use both splitting up and sprinting in different directions. Without missing a beat we weave our paths in a braiding pattern as we make our way towards where Kurenai is. Switching to running on all fours to move faster I place my spear in my mouth, the only difference between me and Aōko.

This is way too easy though and I know that I am forgetting something when I remember that I didn't check to see if Shino tagged me with one of his insects. "Shit."

Focusing on making my skin more hypersensitive I try and check for one of the little insects. When that doesn't work I try and listen for it. He had one planted on my back this whole time, which means that they will be able to track me in no time flat. But from what I can tell Aōko isn't tagged which means that my zigzagging pattern might slow them down a bit.

I stop momentarily which causes Aōko to tilt her head at me questioningly. I quickly take off my jacket and hand it to Aōko. "Put this on girl and go the opposite way, set traps along while you're at it. If you run into those two transform back immediately okay."

Aōko lets out a bark which is surreal to say the least since it is coming out of a mirror image of my own mouth. With that the two of use split up with Aōko leading the two genin astray with the bugged jacket. Even if Shino's insect can tell that the person it has been tag to has changed it can't go back and report the change without leaving its target completely.

Finally I can feel that Kurenai's chakra signature is getting close, though the other good part about having Kurenai's chakra signature held in my spear is that I can detect areas with genjutsu traps placed on them since it allows me to sense the chakra coming off them. But as I get closer to where the signature is strongest I find myself stumped.

Where Kurenai should be there is a massive tree instead. Kurenai either is under ground, inside the tree or…..maybe it isn't a tree at all. I approach the tree and twirl my spear above my head to gather natural chakra into the blade at the tip and gently touch the bark of the tree with the charged tip of the spear. Slowly the genjutsu shatters and Kurenai and Asuma are revealed to be sitting at a small table drinking tea.

"Well that was fast," Kurenai says looking up at me. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"Following Aōko's false trail," I reply siting down at the table. "There is person outside of the Aburame clan who can always tell when Shino is lying, kinda."

"How quickly did you figure it out?" Kurenai asks curiously.

"The second Shino said that you had gone in the opposite direction," I reply with a smirk. "Shino is a terrible liar if you know what to look for."

"So you diverted them the second you realised what was going on," Asuma ponders aloud.

"Actually I trapped them first, did my best to hamper the effectiveness of their clan traits and then I diverted them before using Shino's own technique to get them completely off my tail." I state as Asuma pours some tea into a cup for me.

"Would you mind explaining how you did all this in a bit more detail," Kurenai asks.

"Yeah I'd like to hear it as well." Asuma agrees.

"Well I of course started by picking up Kurenai's chakra signature using my spear after the first genjutsu dispelled. Which is part of the secret technique of all Inuzuka weapons. I then distracted Shino and Hinata after figuring out what was going on as Aōko and I set a trap up around them."

"Wait how exactly did you manage to distract them," Kurenai asks before I continue. "Did you use a genjutsu?"

"No I used the oldest trick in the book, body posture and eye contact. I pretended to be on defensive and waiting for their move while laying out the trap. I even asked them if they were going to attack me making it seem like I was going to co-operate with them if they weren't going to quite yet. However after they answered me I sprung the trap and dashed into the woods. I then used the hidden mist jutsu to delay Shino's insects and make it a little harder to use the byakugan." I say taking a breath before continuing. "I then used my clan's jutsu and the jacket that Shino tagged to send Aōko on a diversionary trail."

"A lot of those things didn't really seem to gain you a lot of ground," Asuma points out. "So why bother using them."

"Every little bit of ground ads up and can mean a lot in the long run," I reply. "Just look at how long it has taken Hinata and Shino to catch up with me. Plus it is always wise to have backup plans and extra time to work with in case something goes wrong. Every shinobi plans two steps ahead so to get ahead you have to do everything to sabotage those plans."

"Kiba isn't lying when he says that you're the clever one." Kurenai says with a smile. "A fifteen minute time delay against a team that is trained to track down targets as quick as possible is quite a feat."

I turn red from the older women's praise as Aōko bounds over and licks me on the cheek. I turn and smile at the two late arrivals and can't help but laugh at the sight of Hinata's hair which is sticking up on ends were I am certain Aōko licked her. Hinata returns my smile shyly as Shino just stares down at the table.

"I know what you're thinking," I state completely seriously while pointing at Shino. "I have been asking myself the same thing. Why is there a table in the middle of nowhere?"

Asuma chuckles at my theatrical behaviour before standing up. "I best be off I have my own team to train but I will probably be seeing you guys later."

With that Asuma left with nothing but a few leaves in his place. Hinata and Shino both take a seat at the small table as Hinata pulls out a storage scroll with snacks sealed inside. I blink at how normal this seems to be for the three members of team 8. Maybe my team isn't the only one that is completely odd. Having a tea party, table and all is not a normal thing for a team of ninja to do in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright now that all four of you are here I am going to go over the details for the mission we will be going on tomorrow." Kuranai says as she pets Aōko who has chosen to use her lap as a pillow. "In short we have been hired to find and return the daughter of an influential farmer. She went missing three days ago and will have been gone for five by the time we arrive at the small farming town where her father is."

"Do we know why she would have disappeared? A motive or perhaps other recent cases where people have disappeared," I ask.

"We haven't heard of any other disappearances in that area and the prime suspect is a rival farm tycoon who has been known to have dealings with rouge ninja in the past." Kurenai answers.

"Do we have a description of the girl and details as to what she was doing before her disappearance?" Shino asks before I can.

"We have a picture of her actually, "Kurenai says as she hands it to Hinata who is pretty much the eyes of the group. "She was walking with her bodyguard near a forested cliff side far outside the town. The body guard is also missing but is a suspect in the disappearance."

"From what I can tell this sounds more like a kidnaping than a disappearance." I state.

"Yet you keep on calling it a disappearance," Shino says picking up on my train of thought. "You don't think that the information we have been given is accurate."

"Which means that the client could be lying," I say thinking aloud.

"The daughter is a few years older than us isn't she, maybe she ran away to be with a lover." Hinata shyly suggests and I can practically see the daydream bubble of a fantasy with Naruto in it above her head.

"Or the father could have offed her himself and this is a cover up." Shino states bluntly.

"Or it could have been natures work. The mission scroll says that the town in question is a place known for having some nasty surprises. Rocky, densely forested, and moist. The whole climate is an incubator for trouble not to mention the venomous creatures from the grasslands and the warm winds from wind make the area even more volatile when it comes to wild life." I state knowing full well that the animals found in that region are some of the most feared ones in all fire country. The forest of death was actually created to mimic the area and didn't even come close in terms of how lethal the place is.

"Kokoro is right, why?" Shino says backing me up. "Because some of the most venomous insects in the world inhabit that area."

"You're both correct on that,"Kurenai says with a serious nod. "I suggest that you prepare for the worst when packing your gear for tonight."

"Hey Hinata I could give you some tips and special equipment that I have for when I go hunting in dangerous areas," I say smiling at the girl and hope that she takes my invination. "We could prepare at your house. I know Shino already knows what he is doing since he has been on expeditions with his father, kinda."

"T-that sounds like a fun," Hinata stammers with a shy smile, which makes me grin.

"We won't have to worry about bring food with us this time either," Shino states.

Kurenai looks over at Shino, "What do you mean Shino?"

"Kokoro is very proficient at hunting and gathering edible wild plants," Shino states it like it's a fact. "Kokoro became one of the best hunters in her clan while we were still in the academy."

"I wouldn't say one of the best." I say as I once more turn what has become my trade mark shade of red.

"Whenever you blush from praise it usually means you do deserve the praise Kokoro." Kurenai says incredulously.

I look down at the table as my cheeks burn even more luckily Hinata comes to my rescue. "Kokoro maybe it would be nice if you could stay at my house tonight if we are already packing together. It would give us a chance to get to know each other."

"That sounds the best plan I have heard all day." I reply with a big grin that she responds to with a genuine smile. That is when it dawns on me that Hinata probably hasn't had a sleepover before since she wasn't close with any of the girls at the academy due to her shyness. "We will just have to get you stick in the mud dad to agree with it."

Kurenai looks like she is about to drop her tea cup at my blunt insult directed at the head of one of the most prestigious clans in the village. Shino just shakes his head but I can hear that he is amused by my typical behaviour. Hinata looks as if she is caught between wanting to laugh out loud or being in a state of shock induced petrification. I can't help it and bust a gut laughing at the two fellow kunoichi's expressions which causes Shino to sigh at my behaviour.

~o~

* * *

I walk beside Hinata who is currently cradling Aōko in her arms and try to decipher the greatest mystery of the day. "How the hell was Kurenai-sensei able to keep that genjutsu that made the rock look like a table up for so long and keep it beyond our detection?"

"We-ell Kurenai-sensei is one of the best genjutsu users in the village." Hinata says with a hint of admiration for her teacher in her voice.

"True but usually I am better at picking up on them than that." I state as we enter my clans compound. "Then again I have been relying on Sasuke a lot when it comes to detecting genjutsu. But you and Shino probably became aware of it immediately didn't you. Shino probably could sense the amount of chakra concentrated there and you could see completely though it."

I stop in front of my house for a second. "Yet I wasn't able to detect it myself and I don't know why."

Hinata looks over at me with a very puzzled eyes and I turn crimson. "Sorry Hinata, I was just thinking aloud, Kinda. I tend to get lost in thought when I am walking. Kiba has also complained about me talking in my sleep."

Hinata smiles shyly as we enter the house where I am surprised to see my mother and Kuromaru just getting home as well. Aōko jumps from Hinata's arms and starts to bark enthusiastically at Kuromaru, no doubt trying to covey the story of our widely adventures much to the older dogs annoyance.

"Hey mom," I say as I remove my shoes and pick up Aōko to keep her from annoying the obviously tired Kuromaru. "I am going to be staying at Hinata's house to prepare for our mission tomorrow."

My mom blinks at me as Kiba pokes his and Akamaru's heads into the entry way and answers her unspoken question. "Me and Koko are switching teams for a mission, were both heading out in the morning."

"Already," Mom says sharply. "You both just got out of the hospital today."

"The hokage approved it right away mom," I assert. "He thinks that it would be a good idea since our teammates got experience working with each other while we were in the hospital."

Kiba nods, "we both got a clean bill of health to and you know that we would never have gotten out of that hospital if we weren't in top condition."

"Hanna-nee was even the one who gave us the clean bill of health," I add. "Did she leave for a mission already?"

"Yeah she left about ten minutes ago." Kiba says answering back. "I am almost finished making dinner if you want to join in to Hinata."

"Oh are you sure it won't be a p-"Hinata says before I cut her off.

"Hinata it definitely won't be a problem you're my brothers friend and teammate which makes you a part of our pack." I say placing a hand on her shoulder. "That means you will always be welcome here."

My mum nods in agreement, "If you ever want to get out of your families stuffy compound, our doors are always open for you."

Hinata smiles at the two as I slip away to grab my stuff and place it next to the door before going and joining the three at the table, carefully stepping over Aōko and Akamaru who are tussling around playfully on the floor.

Hinata daintily eats her food as me and Kiba both scoff down ours and my mom tells us stories from her last mission accompanied by animated gestures and a few crude jokes. I however tune it out as I come to realise that I have no idea what I am in for with this mission. I actually know nothing about team 8's missions unless they involved Naruto. In other words I am going in completely blind alongside two shinobi who I have never really interacted with before. Well at least not on the battle field.

By far the biggest difference that I will face while working with team 8 minus my brother is that the Jounin is most likely a direct attacker. Honestly Kurenai's fighting style and Kakashi-sensei's fighting style are very distinct. Kakashi does use deception but in a very different way from Kurenai, from what I remember from the series. Genjutsu is different from the diversionary tactics that Kakashi uses and their fighting styles are very different since Kakashi obviously copies his enemies to play with their minds while Kurenai literally messes with their minds and bodies directly.

Hinata's fighting style is also going to be quite different, usually Naruto is the close ranged fighter and I am more use to his erratic fighting style that relies on improvisation and numbers. Hinata however uses a very structured and for those that look at it the right way, predictable fighting style. The two couldn't be more different.

Then you have Shino and Sasuke, which I don't even know where to begin with the differences between them. At this point Sasuke's style doesn't have any glaring theme to it other than his use of fire and projectiles. Shino on the other hand is very distinctive and his clan, like Hinata's has a strict way of using their technique.

Then again my technique is nothing like my brothers or most of my clan really so they don't know what to truly expect from me. Even Shino doesn't know all my tactics. But the biggest difference between our two teams is that Team 8 has structured strategies, while team 7 is all based on in the moment improvisation and a knowledge and understanding of each other. My team is also more confrontational than my brothers which is going to be a big change, though my brother will probably have an easier time adjusting to the change than I will. My tracking skills aren't the best.

"Kokoro," Hinata asks quietly breaking me out of my thoughts. "Will you wait in here while I tell my father about our plans?"

I look up with a start and realise that I am standing inside the head house of the Hyuga clan and turn Scarlett and nod quickly. Sasuke and Kiba are right I really do need to stop zoning out so much. Hinata similes shyly which causes me to grin. At least Hinata has started to feel more comfortable around me, though I think that my relation and resemblance to my brother may have had an impact on the swiftness of the change.

I lay on my back on the tatami mat floor as I wait for Hinata and most likely her father to come into the room. Aōko being Aōko flops out lazily across my stomach and begins to snore softly causing me to chuckle. However I sit up when I hear the door open expecting to see Hinata and her father and can't help but smile at the surprise and the evil idea that comes to my head.

"I didn't know Hinata had an older sister," I exclaim as I hold Aōko in my arms and get up of the floor without using my arms. I can't help the smirk that settles across my mouth as I see the older boy's body tense. "Names Kokoro and this is Aōko, oh and just call us by our names we can't stand honorifics, kinda."

Neji stared down at me with a straight face that he probably had a lot of practice keeping having Lee as a teammate and Guy as a sensei. I just smiled and waited for a reply. "Hyuga Neji, I am Hinata's cousin."

I try not to burst a gut laughing at his serious tone and the fact that he didn't correct me in regards to his gender. I set Aōko on my head and approach the older boy and get a wide grin as his long hair gives me an idea. "Can I braid your hair, I mean Hinata's is too short to braid and mine can't be tamed into one? It is something girls do at sleepovers isn't it?"

Neji remains completely straight faced as I continue to try and push his buttons. Finally he points out one thing to me, "Your obviously an Inuzuka and can tell that I am Male so stop the act."

"Your no fun," I say pouting dramatically as I point a figure at the white eyed boy. "And you didn't answer my question."

Neji doges my question again, "Why are you even here?"

"Me and Aōko switched teams without twin brothers for a mission," I state rolling my eyes at the older boys attitude. "Kurenai thought it would be a good idea if I help Hinata pack for the rough territory we'll be going into as well as let us get to know each other for the mission."

Neji just nods accepting my reasoning and sits down on the floor to look out at the open sliding doors that lead outside. I slouch down next to him as Aōko goes over and starts sniffing Neji curiously. I stare at Neji's strict expression for a while before breaking the silence.

"Hey Neji," I ask as I close my eyes and lean back on my hands. "Why are you so grumpy?"

Neji just stays silent so I continue the one-sided conversation on my own. "I have never heard any of team eight mention you before which is strange since my brother will talk anything with ears to death. Do you and Hinata not have a good relationship or something?"

Neji stays silent but I can tell that I am annoying him with my interrogation. But I continue on anyway. "You know, having an older family member to look up to can have a major benefit for a young shinobi, especially if they are part of your clan and even more so when they are closely related to you."

I close my eyes and continue to hold up the curtain of silence that would fall if I stopped talking. "Having my big sister and brother have pushed me harder and I think having a supportive older relative to look up to would do wonders for Hinata as well."

I turn and look at the white haired boy seriously," You could be that role model for Hinata you know, whatever happened to drive a wedge between you won't do anyone any good cracks only weaken foundations after all. We are the foundations of the village future so it is up to use to make sure that Konoha stays strong."

I sigh not at all bothered by Neji's quietness or irritation having gotten used to having such conversations with Shino often. But it still irks me that there is nothing I can really do to repair Neji's relations with his clan members or the conflict in his family tree. I also can't really get rid of his obsession with fate at this point either. At least I can sow the seeds in his mind that repairing his relationship with Hinata could be beneficial even if those seeds won't bloom till after Naruto changes him during the chunin exams.

"You said that you had to older siblings," Neji says finally adding to the conversation. "Then you too are bound by fate to forever be in their shadows."

I laugh out loud at the sheer ridiculousness of Neji's comment, "Who said that the shadows were a bad thing after all the shadows are were shinobi thrive. I don't care if I will never be the head of my clan or if I am overshadowed by my relatives in some aspects. In the end we all cast shadows that someone else will one day stand in so there is no sense in worry about the shadows of others."

I rest my hand on Neji's shoulder, "Sure we may never surpass those whose shadows we stand in but our own brilliance casts a light of its own. There are always things that you are going to be good at and bad at and someone who is better or worse than you."

With that I get to my feet and head towards the door that Hinata and another person's footprints are approaching. Before turning around and saying one last thing before the two other Hyuga arrive and ruin the atmosphere of the conversation. "A caged bird might never fly, but it can still make a song unrivaled by any bird in the skies."

~o~

* * *

Hello readers,

I apologise for how long it has taken me to update life doesn't like to give me time to write. I am astounded that so many people are enjoying this story and Kokoro's character. There are some filler episodes of the anime I have to account for before I go into the chunin exam arc so there is going to be a mini arc in between the two. I hope Neji and Hinata weren't OOC.

Next time on KnM: Please let this be a normal mission. With a member of team seven no way.


	23. Chapter 21: Don't you get it

Chapter 21: Don't you get it

 _The sound of dripping water echoes across stone, its steady beat the only thing breaking the deafening silence. No light, no shadows just sound, and pain. So much pain, like searing hot molten metal across cutting across my torso and deep wound in my left leg, yet another burrows its way into the left side of my stomach. Another hits me in my throat and my screams of agony are cut off my the thick metallic tasting blood that fills my esophagus threatening to choke me when finally one agonising last lance of molten metal plunges deep into my chest trough my heart all the way to the back._

 _Suddenly it is like I am plunged into the waters of the Arctic Circle, the wounds still burning like lava flows as the ice water does nothing to cool them and only accentuates the grueling heat while the rest of my body freezes. I still can't see anything and now I can no longer hear anything, the heat-beat sound of the water is gone. Dead, like me. Then a sound enters the silence like deafening thunder, gunshots and cries mix with the sound of kunai clashing with kunai. Dying screams from two life time's blend into one horrific symphony and till I would rather stab my spear clean through my head, ear to ear rather than to continue hearing it._

 _Suddenly I can see, two figures staring back at me one holds a mirror, the other a glass. It is then I realise that the liquid holding me under like an unwilling patient to an operation bed is blood. Ice cold, fresh, metallic blood._

" _Do you get it now," The two figures ask quietly. The young girl who is me pours the black tar like liquid from her glass. As the girl who is also me yet not me angles her mirror to me. "Don't you get it?"_

~o~O~o~

* * *

I open my eyes only to find myself unable to move. Of all times why did I have to suffer from sleep paralysis now? I take a deep breath and try to calm myself as my scars burn. My throat feels like I swallowed a desert and my sense are going haywire searching for danger as my nerve endings send frantic signals to my arms and legs to move, fight and to run. Hinata and Aōko both lay sound asleep unperturbed and unaware of my distress like every living thing for as far as my sense can reach.

A face comes to mind and I can almost imagine the person it belongs to grinning sadistically over the futon I am lying in. Black sweater, tall black boots, red headphones and on his face is the wide grin of a Cheshire cat mask. Stripped in red and white with eyes pure black, no colour, no pupil, no white, just black with tear like markings streaming from the pit like eyes seamlessly. A twisted mask of a fairy tale for his sick twisted wonderland inside his head.

 _But have you not become the same?_ A voice in head echoes from a mirror.

The truth is I no longer know.

~o~

* * *

My eyes open before the dawn begins and I can't help but feel as if time has passed to quickly yet another rattled part of me says that it should have come sooner. The last night is all a blur as I pull myself out of the Window of Hinata's bedroom and onto the roof to start my meditation. All I remember is a smiling mask and terror and nothing else. Except for one other things

 _Have you not become the same?_

The question is who have I become the same as. It is a question I can't answer and my whole being tells me not to dwell on it, not yet. So instead I try to focus on calming myself as I sit on the peak of the roof with holding my spear between my hands. Slowly I begin to feel the natural energy brushing against the spear tip sending small vibrations through the shaft and into my hands and throughout my body.

The more I meditate the more I can feel the natural energies around me. It is no wonder sage mode is such a powerful thing to achieve, natural chakra is potent and abundant. I take a deep breath before taking a big risk as I tune my senses to the chakra around me, slowly I begin to feel the natural energies swirling around me lazily like water slowly circling a drain.

I try and keep calm knowing that if I mess up now it would cost me my life. I shouldn't be pushing my training so far ahead like this, but with threats like Orochimaru mere days away I have no choice. I am lucky that my connections have only broke off when I lose concentration and not lashed back at me. I take a few more steady breaths before slowly guiding the chakra in the tip gently down the shaft of the spear towards my hands which is easier said than done. Manipulating chakra outside of the body is difficult and one of the reasons why genjutsu is hard to grasp.

I was just lucky that I was able to practise the technique in secret while still in the hospital or I would never have gained this much ground. Though the next step could very well land me back in that hospital room or worse. I steeling myself I lead the energy closer to my hand but before I can let the creeping chakra reach it a sound interrupts me and I quickly bring myself back to focus and dispel the natural energies. A feat that I take quite pride to have mastered.

Keeping my eyes close as the footsteps approach I continue to put on the appearance and air of meditation. The last thing I need is for a sharp eyed Hyuga to pick up on what I was doing, though I highly doubt that they would be able to replicate it since they are better at seeing chakra than feeling it. I can't help my irritation when I realise that the person isn't leaving and is instead staring at me.

"Can't you let me meditate in peace," I say with calm venom.

"I didn't think the Inuzuka clan was capable of sitting still," the voice drones and I open one of my eyes to look down at Neji who is leaning against a tree below.

"This is actual part of my clan's technique very much," I quip. "But then again I thought that the Hyuga clan was incapable of having a sense of humor, turns out it is just dryer than the deserts in the land of wind."

"Then explain why no one has ever seen an Inuzuka meditating before," Neji shoots back smugly.

"That is because this particular technique hasn't been used in generations," I say opening both eyes since I obviously won't be getting to meditate in peace anymore. "I decided to revive it and teach myself the technique when I came of age for my clan."

"You're younger than me," Neji points out.

"What astounding observational skills. "I smirk, "my clan has very different customs, and age doesn't define maturity the body does."

I place my spear across my lap an meet the white eyes of the boy below me. "Early training I am guessing."

The boy doesn't say a word but I can tell by the fact that his heart beat is just slowing down that I hit it right on the money. I raise an eyebrow realising why he is not being forthcoming with such trivial information.

"You're preparing for it too aren't you," I sat lacking my fingers together and resting my chin on them, "It figures that older teams would know and hear about it first, my classes graduating teams aren't even supposed to know about that."

Neji's gaze intensifies and I can tell that I have his attention, "Then how do you know about it?"

"That is actually classified information so I can't tell you, kinda" I say with a smirk.

Neji raise an eyebrow at me and his body posture screams of smug superiority.

"I am not joking," I say as I lower my head slightly so my eyes are partially covered. "You can even ask your sensei, no doubt word got around about the genin team who finished an S class mission before they even completed a c class one, kinda."

Neji crosses his arms with a smirk obviously not believing my claim and my smirk turns into a grin. Slowly I move my jacket to the side to expose the scar across my torso, "I got this from an s ranked missing nin on that very s ranked mission. He was a member of the seven swordsmen and I have survived to tell the tale. What does that tell you if someone who is ranked as a genin can face off against an S-ranked criminal and not only survive but complete their mission successfully. I am not known as the genius of the Inuzuka clan for no reason."

"Just wait till it comes time for it," I purr. "You will most likely be surprised by the rookies this year."

"With that blonde haired imbecilic on your team you won't even make it in," Neji replies darkly and arrogantly.

I laugh out loud at the young boy bellow me as I recall how he got his ass handed to him by the same blond imbecilic. "The last Uchiha, the genius of the Inuzuka and the prankster who outsmarted the ANBU in his second year at the academy all of which under the instructions of the man who was once youngest ever ANBU captain and still holds the record to this day. Do you _really_ think we are going to have any difficulty Neji- _kun_?"

"Kokoro," Hinata's voice calls from the window bellow me. "We need to eat breakfast and head to the meeting place or we will be late for the mission."

"See you around Birdy," I say to Neji before putting my spear in my mouth and flipping forward through the window and into the Hinata's room. I look at Hinata, "Your cousin is absolutely _charming_."

"Please don't antagonise him Kokoro," Hinata says. "Don't say you weren't I heard you use honorifics when addressing him."

I smile at Hinata sweetly, "He insulted Naruto, he is lucky I didn't do worse. You can't fault me for defending Naruto can you?"

Hinata looks down at her hands and presses the tips of her fingers together at the thought of her crush. I smirk at her and grab her arm, "Come on Hinata I am starving and I don't want to get into my sensei's habit of being late constantly."

~o~

* * *

I smile as we near the meeting place when I see that Shino is already there waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Hey Shino," I say calling out to my friend with a grin. "You all ready for the mission bug boy."

I continue to smile when he doesn't answer obviously deep in thought. People may fault me for zoning out all the time but Shino can be just as bad, people just can't tell since he rarely talks as it is if I'm not around. I look over to see Hinata playing with Aōko as we wait for Kurenai-sensei to arrive.

Even when I'm not on a mission with Kakashi-sensei I still end up waiting around. I look at Shino who is being even more quiet than usual, even his insects seem to be making an almost dream like sound. Walking over to him I lean against his shoulder.

"Hey Shino" I ask as a question comes to mind. "Other than kikaichuu, what is your favourite insect?"

"Photuris lucicrescens," Shino replies knowing that I will never let him have a minute of peace if he didn't answer me.

I smile and try not to giggle at my friends answer, "You sure have a thing for beetles."

"Alright you guys," Kurenai says appearing in front of us. "Let's get on the road we are already running late."

I nod and grin as Aōko leaps up onto my head as I prepare to head out for a C-rank mission for the second time. I just hope this one goes more smoothly than the last one did. Though I can't help but be worried about Kiba being on a mission with my regular team. There is nothing wrong with the members of my team but everyone on team seven seems to be a magnet for trouble and almost every mission ends up being a lot more dangerous than it should be.

I don't know what is worse, not knowing what lies ahead as I head out leaping through the trees behind Kurenai and Hinata or heading out knowing that everything is going to go to hell by the end of mission. I at least know that there are some easier missions taken on by team seven before the chunnin exams that appeared as filler in shipuden but I don't know what order they go in. I know that Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata met Fuu not to long ago and Shino, Naruto and Sasuke all ended up stuck together after a mission. But which mission could they be taking on this time.

"It sucks that we are heading in the opposite direction than them," I comment tired of the silence. "Would have been nice to see the others off."

"Well I remember Kakashi saying that Sasuke was specifically requested for the mission," Kurenai comments. "Though I guess that isn't an uncommon occurrence for team seven."

I shake my head, "It actually has never happened before."

Then it dawns on me which mission my brother has been sent on. Kiba is so going to regret trading teams with me when we both get back since he ended up on the worst possible mission for him. I don't think dealing with a bunch of cats would be up my brother's ally at all.

"That is a bit surprising," Kurenai muses before the group falls back into silence.

~o~

* * *

My eyes lock onto my target as I gaze through the green leaves. The spear in my mouth hiding my gleeful grin as my heart hammers in anticipation from the thrill. My chakra emitting hands and feet stick to the rough bark of the tree my hair swaying with the leaves as I prepare to jump down on the pour unsuspecting deer below the branch that I am hang upside down from like a lizard. Patiently I watch as the deer draws closer and closer.

I release my hold on the branch and let myself fall down right onto the unsuspecting deer as I twist my body around so that I can land with my stomach against the deer's back as I grab my spear from my mouth and slit my preys throat quickly with one practiced fluid motion.

The warm geyser's liquid spills over my hand as I hold the soft flank beneath me in place till the spasms subside. The now familiar scent that my mind associates with survival now dominates over all other smells in the area causing me to nearly drool in anticipation for my next meal. My eyes drift over to my partner as she sits patiently nearby her muzzle also stained with the same red liquid that coats my hand. Two dead rabbits sit next to her, ones that she caught herself.

Finally the body beneath me goes completely still, I let go of the corpse and hoist it over my shoulder knowing that me and my friends will have more than enough to last us till we reach our destination. A voice echoing across stone asks me _"when did you become so numb to it?"_

Another question I can't answer but this one is one that I don't think I want to answer. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure with a red and white mask cat mask with a twisted Cheshire simile watching me. I blink and the masked person is gone, no he was never there to begin with.

~o~

* * *

I wake up to relive Shino from his watch the question 'don't you get it' echoing in my head and anger and fear burning in my veins as a phantom cat mocks me from the corner of my eye. I must be going insane.

" _You already are crazy,"_ a younger reflection of me says sadly. _"You chose to be trained to kill."_

"Are you alright Kokoro-chan?" Shino asks as I leap up to the spot we designated as our watch point.

I shake my head as I try to free myself from the fog that clouded my mind. "I am fine I just had a really crazy dream."

Shino nods, knowing that he won't get any more information out of me than that. I can tell that he is irritated that I won't talk to him since he knows full well that something is bothering me. But he doesn't push me or try to force it out of me which I am grateful for since I don't understand what is going on myself.

I smile and try to reassure the agitated bug user, "I am sure I'll be fine once I clear my head a bit, get some sleep we will both have to be on our guard tomorrow."

For a while those dark glasses just reflect my image in dark night after a few moments Shino nods and adjusts his glasses before leaving me alone with Aōko and the moonless night.

I sigh as I slump down onto the tall boulder trying to figure out why my mind has been acting up so much. Everything has been fine with this mission so far, no ambushes by missing Nins or unexpected encounters not even a bandit attack. The mission has gone perfectly so far, maybe too perfectly. Perhaps my mind is creating this for me to be afraid of to fill in the silence, with how on edge I have been it would make sense that my body and mind could not be capable of handling the concept that things can be peaceful. There has been constant upcoming threats that I know are coming but right now there is no danger to anticipate.

No all this started before that, the two embodiments of my psyche were most likely the start of all this. Maybe if I talk to them again somehow I can figure out how to end this or at least do something before this gets any worse. The problem is that this is the kind of thing that needs psychiatric help but the only people who can do that for me are Ino's family and I can't exactly open up my mind to them considering the things I know.

That and I haven't really gone through any kind of trauma that could induce this kind of psychological issue in a shinobi. At least not in this life, but I would saying dyeing is pretty traumatic not to mention the fact that I can't remember how exactly I died. All these issues seem to point towards one single source, my past life.

Most people should be able to move on when they are reborn, but I guess the memories are causing me to be haunted by things that I can't remember fully or don't want to remember. Obviously I did not die peacefully considering my panic and anger after I wake up from those dreams I can't remember. Though I do know of one significant figure that is probably key to both understanding what is going on and hopefully ending it.

"Who are you," I ask quietly to the figure standing in front of me half hidden behind a tree. The mask just answers me with a taunting smile. I sigh and mutter to myself, "I thought it was the dead that haunted the living, not the other way around."

~o~

* * *

The masked one stands in a doorway down the street staring at me as we arrive at the town to meet our client in person just as the sun hangs low on the horizon. I ignore the ghost of my past easily having grown used to his presence as I asses the town. My mind immediately tells me that something isn't right, the streets are to empty, to quiet and too voided of something very important. The whole place reminds me of the land of waves when Gato was still in control. It has that atmosphere that reeks of crushed hope, loss and fear.

"I don't think that the girl is the only one to have disappeared," I remake darkly. "This whole place smells putrid. Alcohol, decay and tears are the strongest smells in this place. The only nice scent is that of funeral incense which I doubt is a good sign."

"Kokoro is right," Hinata says her byakugan activated as she takes in the perimeter. "There are hardly any people around and it looks like a funeral was held today."

"I agree with them why?" Shino says darkly, "Multiple funerals have been held recently but all the graves are missing something."

"A corpse," I finish darkly. "Kurenai-sensei, perhaps I should try talking to the locals in order to gather information. People tend to react more kindly when being questioned by a girl with a cute puppy. Isn't that right girl."

"That is a good idea, but I don't want you going on your own," Kurenai says. "Shino and you will try gathering information from locals under the guise of looking for supplies, I'll take Hinata with me to go and meet the client."

We all nod in understanding but Kurenai's hand stops me before I can head off in the direction of the market. Turn to look at the crimson eyed women as she gives out the last part of our instructions. "You see that Inn down the street, that is where we will meet up again in two hours, you and Shino are not to stay out after the sun goes down understood."

Me and Shino nod in understanding of our orders as my gaze drifts to the inn that Kurenai designated the meet up spot. My blood runs cold as I realise that the inn is the building with the masked figure standing in the doorway, this time the masked man was beckoning me towards him instead of standing motionlessly.

I break my gaze from the scene and lead Shino towards the market places but the black melting eyes of the mask stick in my head.

"Kokoro-chan are you alright?" Shino asks his brows furrowed in worry.

"This whole place just gives me the creeps," I say telling him at least part of the truth. "From the way it smells, to its sounds and even the air tastes acidic."

"Your right," Shino admits. "Not even my insects like being here, they have been on edge since we entered the area and nothing will calm them."

Aōko whimpers from atop my head in sympathy for Shino's insects. I reach up to stroke her head comfortingly. I can feel her shaking so I pick her up from her perch to carry her in my arms embrace. I coo softly to the small bundle of fur in my arms "its okay girl, will be out of here in no time."

I look up at Shino who for once lets his grim emotions show in his voice, "Something is very wrong here."

I hide my shaking hands in my sleeves as I tuck Aōko into my jacket as we approach a stall that is selling what looks almost like explosive tags but as we get closer I realise that they are seals but not the kind of seals that cause explosives. As I look at the tags hang from the roof of the stall and along the square pillars supporting said roof one image comes to mind, Orochimaru's curse seal. But as I look closer I find that some of these strange seals look like the 9 bijuu, alongside the demons are religious symbols and words written in what my sense of smell identifies as blood.

I swallow thickly as one of the seals in particular catches my eye and I know that I have seen it before, it almost looks Celtic in design. A knotted moon in the center of what looks like a dream catcher. But I have never seen anything like it in this life or the last, so why does it feel familiar to me.

"Kokoro," Shino asks as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"You're an Inuzuka aren't you girl," the wizened shopkeeper asks her crooked smile more unnerving than friendly. "No wonder you are drawn to that one, it was the clan symbol to the Inuzuka's sister clan."

"Sister Clan?" I ask my eyes moving back to the symbol.

"One of the two the Inuzuka clan has, if the old tales are to be believed. I at least know that the Moritsuki clan existed but they were all wiped out years ago with their own shinobi village massacred them." The old women says with a faraway look in her eye, "I was originally born in the land of the moon but moved here to be with my husband. Though the demons took him like the rest of them."

"What do you mean by demons, kinda?" I ask curiously. If one of the bijuu have escaped into this area that means that we are both in a lot more trouble and that the storyline is way off course.

"Come inside and I'll tell you kids all about it," the old woman says as she motions for us to follow her behind the moldy paper door behind her. "It is the most I can do to help one of the Morituski's relatives even if the relation is incredibly distant, I still owe them a life debt after all."

Though all logic, common sense and training I have screams against me trusting this women. She is just too forth coming with information but I can't help but follow my instincts that compel me to follow her through the door into the dimly lite room. Shino follows me apprehensively and I can tell that he is palming a Kunai inside his pocket the whole time.

The old women lights the small wood burning stove to prepare the tea illuminating the room in the process. My heart skips a beat as I notice that the whole place is covered in rune like seals the Morituski clan symbol painted clearly on the back wall of the room. I look behind me to the still open door to see the masked man walking through the door only to be stopped by an unseen force.

"No demons can enter this place," The women says not looking away from the fire. "I can tell that you are haunted by one girl, something powerful has been keeping it away until now. A seal like the ones in this room."

My mind automatically makes the connection, the seal that has stopped me from seeing my ghostly stalker was the same one keeping the Kyubi inside Naruto. But why did I not see it earlier.

"Those markings on your cheeks keep them from touching you," The old women continues. "That's probably why you can still marks their young the way they do. But you also had another one on you that was disrupted recently a large one on your torso I can sense the broken seal. My hair was once bright red something I inherited from my mother who was from a clan that was the best at creating seals."

So that is why the seals bared a resemblance to Uzumaki ones, the women is a decedent of the Uzumaki clan like Naruto. Not only that but now I know why infants are tattooed with these blood ink markings in my clan, though I am certain that it is more about tradition and that the reason and knowledge behind it was lost a long time ago.

"Demons are nothing more than a superstition made up to explain misfortune and disasters." Shino drones. I forgot that he was a sceptic when it comes to religion and myth.

"Some are," I say countering Shino. "But others may be real, there is evidence that some demons are sentient masses of chakra. Though I don't think it is the demons in the sense that you are thinking of that this women is talking about Shino, kinda."

"The girl speaks the truth," The women says as she brings the tea and three glasses over. "The demon that is haunting your Inuzuka friend is not a demon of misfortune but a ghost from the past taking on the form of a demon."

"Kokoro has done nothing to warrant being haunted by a vengeful sprit even if they did exist." Shino says in my defense.

The women raise one of her knotty old hands in a calming gesture. "I was not saying that your friend did anything wrong, there are other things that can cause demons like this to haunt people. Though I do not think that this demon is haunting her for something she did in this life."

I steel my expression before asking the question that I need to ask yet dread to, "what do you mean?"

"Tell me my dear," the women says as she pours me some tea. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Yes," I reply with a ghostly whisper, looking at my reflection in the teacup only to see my younger self reflecting back at me.

"The souls of those who die violent deaths do not always end up bound as ghosts to the mortal world," the woman says with eyes glinting in a way that is knowing. "Sometimes lives that are cut to short are given a second chance, but even rarer are the cases when that tragic end haunts the soul even in their new life. That is what I think has happened to you child."

The woman lays down a small stone pendent with a seal carved into it that resembles the kyubi its nine tails twisting out, weaving together in an intricate design with a waning, full and waxing moon seamlessly engraved into one shape in the center of the seal. No words, or typical seal marks just pictures.

"Thank you, can you tell us more about what happened to your husband and these other people." I ask as I claps my hands around the stone pendent. I can feel the natural energy flowing in and out of the small object like blood flowing through a person heart.

"They enter the woods and never return," The women says.

"What forests are you referring to this whole place is surrounded by them?" Shino asks slightly irritated by all the superstitious elements of the conversation. Though I can tell that he is becoming more comfortable now that the conversation is moving back to the stuff he sees as logical.

"Aokigahara is its ancient name," the old crone says. "It lies at the base of the mountain and at the entrance of the gorge. It has always been a place of death, a place filled with lost souls."

I try not to choke on my tea when I hear the name of the forest which is freakishly the same as a forest known as a suicide hotspot in my old world.

"This day just gets creepier and creepier." I droll as Aōko whimpers in agreement.

Shino continues to question the women "So how many people have gone missing?"

"How many empty graves are in the graveyard?" The women answers back before pointing to the door behind me. "You kids best be going, this place is dangerous when the sunsets."

I look behind me to see that the sun has nearly set, though it feels as if only a few minutes have passed. The masked figure is also gone.

"Thank you for your hospitality I say," with a sincere smile.

"There is no need to thank me child the old women." says back, "Just promise me that you and your team will free this land of its scourge so I can finally rest in peace."

I nod to the women as we go to leave Shino still very annoyed about the whole thing.

"Do you really believe what that old women was saying back there Kokoro?" Shino asks as we walk to the inn.

"Inuzuka put a lot of faith into their instincts Shino and my instincts are tell me to believe her," I reply looking at the stone carving. "Even so something has been bothering me and even if charms like this don't really work it has been proven that people will still see results if they are looking for them."

"So something has been bothering you," Shino says trying to get me to talk.

I sigh and give in knowing that Shino can be as ruthless as Ino and myself when it comes to learning about things that are bugging those close to us. "I have been having nightmares that I can't remember in the morning and feeling," I pause not really knowing how to put it into words without revealing too much. "Like someone has been directing killing intent at me for the last two days but the nightmares stared earlier."

"Do you think someone could be targeting you?" Shino asks his brows furrowing.

"Why would anyone be targeting me," I reply. "I am not heir to my clan nor do I possess special traits such as the byakugan or sharingan, there is no reason for people to target me."

"You're a genin who completed an S rank mission." Shino counters.

"Hardily enough to land me into any bingo books if that's what you are implying." I shoot back. "There is no reason anyone would be trying to track me down."

"I don't think you should sell yourself short," Shino responds. "You were top of our class one filled with clan heirs and are known as one of the greatest geniuses your clan has ever seen. We have had Shinobi betray the village one of them was even a teacher at the academy Kokoro. It is entirely possible that you could be being targeted."

"Hinata would have seen the person if I was," I say disputing his point again. "I was with her the whole time that I have been feeling the killing intent and before you ask, no the killing intent is not at all directed at Hinata. I am probably just jittery since this is my first mission after being stuck in that hospital, kinda."

I can tell that Shino is extremely agitated by the whole conversation and the tension from being here has only made it worse. I sigh not wanting to start a fight with my best friend on top of the rest of the stuff I am dealing with. I can already tell that he is pissed at me.

"You know I think today has set a new record," I say smiling for the first time since I left the leaf village. "I have never heard you talk as much as you did today, kinda."

"That is true, why?" Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Because I knew something was bothering you and the only way to get you to talk is to talk or else you wouldn't tell anyone what is on your mind."

"There you two are," Kurenai says as we enter the room our team has rented. "Did you gather any information?'

"People have been going missing in vast numbers in an area that matches the description of where the girl went missing." Shino says getting right to the point, "we interviewed one old women whose husband also fell victim."

"Aokigahara is the name of the forest where the disappearance have been occurring and judging by the amount of empty graves in this place this has been going on for a while," I reply bleakly noticing the fact that Cat mask is gone and that I haven't seen him since leaving the women's shop.

"That is the same place as where the girl went missing." Kurenai says her eyes darkening. She still refuses to tell us the name of the girl since giving something a name builds attachment and our sensei obviously doesn't think that we will find the girl alive. We might not even find the corpse if the graveyard is any indication.

"Also both A ōko and Shino's insects have become increasingly agitated since we entered the area," I say not wanting to leave out any details. "I have also picked up traces of acid in the air as well as a strange current in the areas natural chakra."

"You can sense natural chakra?" Kurenai questions surprised by my observations.

"Yes my spear has been picking it up for a while now," I say as I listen to the low pitched hum my spear and the carved stone are making. "It has actually been causing me and Aōko to develop headaches, I think it may also be causing the irritation in Shino's insects. It could be that something in that forest is trying to conduct the natural chakra and high concentrations of natural chakra have been linked to strange natural phenomena."

"Kokoro is right, there is something wrong with the chakra pathways of the people here, and it is almost like it is being drained." Hinata says lowering her head obviously disturbed by the things her eyes can see.

"We will also have to be on our guard," Kurenai says. "High concentrations of natural can cause mass hallucinations and the chakra conductor could be used to hold up a genjutsu."

"I will keep watch tonight," Kurenai says as her crimson eyes gazing out at the darkening world outside the window. "You guys need to be well rested, we leave for the forest as soon as the run rises."

I literally fall right onto the bed behind me not caring that Shino is already using it and let Hinata have her own. Soon the familiar sound of Aōko's snoring and Shino's insects buzzing lull me to sleep.

~o~

* * *

How needs alarm clocks when you have dogs. I open my eyes to look at the furry white face of the ferocious beast that's attacking me viciously with its tongue. "Alright girl I am up, you can stop licking my face now."

She stops, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in an attempt to look innocent causing me to chuckle as I realise that my arm is latched onto something. I look over to see that Shino is looking at me with clear amusement.

"Morning," I whisper even though I can tell that the sun is nowhere close to rising. Enjoying the fact that I am feeling well rest for the first time in days. "I am taking it you didn't sleep well."

I can tell that he hasn't his insects are more agitated than before and I can feel them crawling restlessly on his skin beneath his coat. A sure sign that he is sleep deprived.

"Will you let go of my arm," Shino asks.

"What do you think?" I ask back with a grin. "Hinata and Kurenai-sensei are both sound asleep why aren't you?"

"My insects are on high alert making it impossible to sleep." Shino says sounding tired which isn't surprising since he took over the last shift when we made camp last night and also stayed awake with me through mine much to Kurenai's annoyance.

I can feel the amount of fear radiating through the link between me and Aōko and know that I won't be able to get anymore sleep with the tense atmosphere. I stroke Aōko's head as she lays down between me and Shino in an attempt to comfort her. There is no way I am going back to sleep when two of my best friends are to terrified to themselves.

"Whatever is going on here it is having an impact on Aōko as well," I say looking back as Shino. "Maybe it could be some sort of animal or other living organism in the area that is predatory."

"The whole region is ridden with predatory creatures Kokoro," Shino points out. "Even some of the plants are carnivorous."

"Yes but the carnivorous part wouldn't explain why your insects are on edge," I retort. "Maybe we are dealing with something that is an insectivore but also eats meat like a regular carnivore."

"There is a species of spider in the area that eats both insects as well as feeds off corpses." Shino says as we continue to pass the time by brainstorming. "But they only grow to be as big as a senbon is wide in this region."

"Do they grow bigger in other areas?" I ask curious about the species of spider since I haven't heard of any like it before.

"They are said to grow to ginormous sizes but it doesn't really matter." Shino says adjusting his glasses with the hand that's arm is not restrained by me as well as acting as a pillow. "Why, because they are supposed to be extinct."

I narrow my eyes at Shino "Than why are you talking about them in present tense?"

"I don't believe that they are extinct at least not anymore," Shino says cryptically.

I pry further knowing that there is more to it, "Why do you say that?"

"I am not supposed to tell people," Shino says. "I am not supposed to know myself I just overheard my clansmen talking about it."

"What do you mean why would the discovery of a living member of this species of spider be kept secret?" I ask as I think over the possibilities. "It's not like some S ranked nuke nin managed to revive the species on his own or something."

Shino's breathe hitches, "You are way too good at guessing things."

"Wait seriously," I say shocked. "Someone has recreated this spider species."

Shino sighs, "Not this specific type of arachnid exactly, but one of my clans man made a disturbing discovery."

"Someone has been reviving deadly species of extinct insects then," I muse. "So it is possible that these spiders have been revived and let loose in this area. But why would someone do something like that?"

No not why, who. How could I have not noticed it before, this region extends all the way to the boarder of the country where the hidden sound village is located. It could be possible that these spiders are Orochimaru's work. But if that's the case we are in a lot more danger than I thought. But I can't exactly warn the others about this since I shouldn't even know that Orochimaru is running Oto or even know a lot about Orochimaru in the first place. But trying to revive, maybe even clone something that has become extinct seems like something right up Orochimaru's ally considering his obsession with achieving immortality.

"The problem is that this species of spider is not large enough to take on a person even in large groups and are nocturnal or otherwise live in the dark or underground." Shino says.

"Unless someone has figured out a way to enhance the size of the spiders," I suggest.

"That could be what that chakra is being used for," Shino exclaims calmly putting two and two together. "Chakra can have enlarging properties like the Akimichi clans technique."

"Why are the two of you up," Kurenai says as she returns to the room and dispels the genjutsu that made up her illusionary sleeping form. I forgot completely that she was on watch and jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Neither of our little companions can sleep," I reply rubbing the bridge of Aōko's nose. "So neither can we. We have been passing the time by trying to brainstorm theories as to what could be behind the disappearances and our little friend's irritation."

"Have you come up with anything," Kurenai says taking a seat on the chair near the window.

"We have," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Though it is completely illogical."

"Of course it is I was part of its formation," I jeer before glaring at Shino when he adjusts his glasses again. "The bridge of your nose is going to turn red if you keep doing that."

~o~

* * *

"So that's Aokigahara?" I ask looking down from the tall rock formation that my team had landed on. "You can't even see anything the branches are so thick, it might as well be eternal night bellow the canopy."

From my crouching position on the lowest of part of the jagged rock formation I scan the forest bellow. No animals, no light and no flat terrain. Even the branches of the massive trees are gnarled, twisting grotesque as they weave together. Not to mention the veins of red stone in the exposed rocks look like the ground is bleeding as the roots of the tree strangle it.

"We have to be careful, why?" Shino says adjusting his glasses for the millionth time. "The moss growing in there releases toxic chemicals within its spores that can be deadly with enough exposure."

"When does it release it spores," Kurenai orders.

"Whenever the moss is disturbed." Shino answers back.

"Well isn't that _lovely_ ," I sneer. "The whole bloody place is covered in that moss. Shino and I will be fine since his insects can counter act the poison and I can use medical ninjutsu to nullify the toxins but I don't know what you and Hinata are going to do Kurenai sensei."

"How long do you estimate it will take for the negative effects of the toxins to take effect," Kurenai asks.

"You would be able to stay in the forest for about two hours tops before the toxin levels get to high," I say identifying the toxic mosses properties in the medical scroll that I brought with me. "Hinata would only be able to stay in for one before the toxins overcome her. Any longer and I wouldn't have the skills or supplies necessary to help either of you."

Kurenai's red eyes narrow at the forest bellow us the turmoil in her mind as she tries to decide the best course of action evented beneath the blood colour pools.

"We will go in for an hour if we do not find her by then we turn back," Kurenai says.

"There is no way she would have survived in there for more than a few hours Kurenai-sensei," I state. "Let alone a few days."

"We have to at least try," Kurenai says closing her eyes. "Whatever happens in there do not break formation."

I nod in grim understanding as I stand up placing my hand over the carved stone that I have hidden within the sash around my waist. I don't know whether or not to believe that the sudden absence of my feline faced stalker is connected to me obtaining the odd piece of jewelry, but I am grateful that I won't have to deal with him watching me while in the forest.

O~O~O

* * *

 _Far in the distance a red and white face with a permeant smile has its melting black eyes trained on a girl and her small companion. A small wooden mirror in his hand reflecting a stone room with a larger version of the mirror and a small pool of water._

" _She still doesn't get it," the older of the two reflections says. "If she did you would no longer be able to manifest outside of her mind. You are the representation of our fear after all."_

" _Even if we have that charm we won't be able to escape, she is running from herself after all."_

O~O~O

* * *

I try and remain awake as Shino tries to keep us hidden from the creatures hunting us. Eight red eyes glow in the darkness as the world around me slips away.

~o~

* * *

Hello awesome people,

I have decided to upload the next chapter early because KnM has reached 300 followers which is crazy . I will also be posting an Omake this Sunday in celebration of my birthday. Plus I now have a tumblr page for my fanfiction stuff that you guys may want to check out since it will have exclusive content such as Omakes and sneak previews to upcoming chapters and more.

Don't worry bloodysilver Gaara will be making an appearance very soon.

Next time on KnM: Kokoro and Shino are on their own as they try to discover the grizzly secrets of Aokigahara forest.


	24. Omake: beetles

Omake: Beetles

Logic is one word that could never be associated with her that much is certain. She puts a twist on everything, makes the moment her own. Unpredictable enough to rival Naruto, yet in the end the things she does tend to make sense. Since day one the girl has defied what is to be expected.

Like the water she is calm and reflective but also dangerous and fickle. She carves her own way through the world with every breath like a river through stone over time. Eroding away at what is considered normal until it is gone completely. But afterward you can't imagine the world seeming even the slightest bit different. It just feels right.

Erratic for her is constant and she turns everything she does into an art form. Since we met I have watched her draw countless pictures in her notes all completely unique. She seems to live in her own world that is unimaginable to anyone but her. She makes no sense, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Shino," The girl calls as she arrives at the meeting place. "You all ready for the mission bug boy."

That grin rarely leaves her face, how she keeps it there is beyond me. Once I think I have figured her out she does something that renders all past knowledge of her distorted at best but more often obsolete. How one of the quietest and most in drawn people outside of my clan I know can still be so outward and loud is a contradictory at best.

I prefer to think of the world as a logical place, because that is what it is. Everything has an order to it simple as that. Like the beetles that inhabit my body my life has been a structured hive. But she brought light and change to that the day she not only sat next to me, but accepted me and found common ground. She even actively continued to befriend me when I knew that no one would want to be friends with me due to my clan's trait. At least I thought I knew what to expect.

She continues to bring light with her wherever she goes as she dances through life like a firefly in the air. Her whole personality is bright but inconsistent like the flickering light of the insect. Even her temper seems to fit the name of the insect.

"Hey Shino," The girl asks leaning against my shoulder. "Other than kikaichuu , what is your favourite insect?"

"Photuris lucicrescens," I reply knowing that she will not leave me alone if I don't.

"You sure have a thing for beetles." She replies with a grin.


	25. Chapter 22: Aokigahara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 22: Aokigahara

I open my eyes only to close my left eye to prevent blood from dripping into it my hand going up to the left side of my head to where the blood is coming from. Slowly my mind begins to clear and I can take in my surroundings. A small trickle of water runs through the rocky ground to my left, its beautiful sound resonating within the rocky cavern. Roots wind above me and through the walls like fingers grasping at sand.

"You have been out for almost an hour," Shino states appearing beside me.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask my mind foggy.

"We were attacked from behind," Shino says. "The battle caused a landslide and we ended up trapped down here."

"Here?" I ask finding the storage scrolls where I keep my medical supplies from with the sleeve of my jacket which was laid out on the ground bellow me.

"It appears that there is a network of complex cave systems beneath the forest that Hinata could not detect." Shino says adjusting his glasses as he takes the roll of bandages from my unsteady hand. "You were knocked out by the falling debris trying to save Hinata from falling into the caverns bellow only to fall in yourself."

I wince as the memories flood back to me in scattered bits. _Kurenai yelling orders for all of us to get out of the way. Large spindly black appendages emerging from the trees as another set tares the tree that was holding the rocks in place from the ground. Me jumping to defend Hinata as Aōko jumps to safety with Kurenai. The pain as one of the falling rocks collides with my skull. Me falling and Shino diving in after me._

"Me jumping into action recklessly," I quip sarcastically. "Who would have thought?"

"You should take your bad habits more seriously. Why?" Shino says as he wraps the bandages around my head. "Because it will get you killed if you don't."

"Your one to talk," I shoot back. "You're the last person I would expect to dive in recklessly after someone, kinda."

Shino stays silent so I decided to change the topic since arguing would be pointless right now. "How come you didn't bandage my wounds already I can tell you cleaned them."

"I wasn't able to figure out which of the scrolls you kept your medical supplies in," Shino say. "Why, because they are completely disorganised and numerous."

"When have I ever been organised," I laugh happy to get rid of some of the tension. "Prepared definitely, but organised. You have a better chance of seeing Kakashi-sensei burn his little orange book, kinda."

"What is in that book anyways," Shino inquires out loud causing me to laugh.

"Content that would scar the minds of most people our age," I answer. "I asked Kakashi-sensei about it and he said I could read it the day I managed to take his copy from him or am old enough to buy my own."

"You have tried to steal the book multiple times haven't you?" Shino states rather than asks.

"You know I love reading and trying to forbid me or Kiba from reading something is just asking for us to try and read it." I say smiling besides I have already been old enough to read that kind of stuff before and I don't think anything could scar me more than some fanfictions did. "Plus sensei made it a challenge and I am determined to get my hands on that book someday."

"Most those scrolls your carrying are reading material aren't they?" Shino asks.

"Maybe." I reply my cheeks turning red.

Suddenly a wave of panic and worry floods over me, some from Aōko and some for my brother but it is gone as quick as it came.

"Kokoro," Shino inquires noticing the quick change in my emotions

"Something here is disrupting the chakra," I state. Not only that but it is messing with my soul bonds, keeping me from feeling the emotions through the link and leeching off some of the chakra. "That's why Hinata couldn't see these caverns."

I reach around for my weapon only to panic even more, "Where's my spear?"

"It was knocked out of you hand in the fall," Shino replies trying to calm me. "I didn't have time to grab it without them catching up with us."

"Them?" I ask still panicked.

"We were right about the spiders and the enlargement of them," Shino replies adjusting his glasses again. "There are hundreds inhabiting the forest and these catacombs."

"Then we should get moving!" I yell as I go to get up only to topple sideways as a wave of dizziness hits me.

"You are in no condition to be moving around with that major head wound of yours." Shino says steadying me. "The spiders can't get into this area anyway due to the fact that there is sunlight filtering into this area."

I look around and notice that he is right, "I get that the spiders are nocturnal but that doesn't stop them from coming into sunlight."

"There wasn't much research on this species of arachnid before they were exterminated on a mass scale," Shino replies.

"That still doesn't explain why they can't go out in sunlight." I remark angrily.

"The Jikininki spiders are nocturnal for a reason." Shino says. "Why, because they all seem to suffer from Xeroderma pigmentosum."

"So sunlight literally causes them harm," I remark with a raise eyebrow. "Wait these spiders are literally named after corpse eating demons. That means that the old lady was right, kinda."

"They also seem to be immune to the poisonous spores," Shino continues ignoring my weirdness. "Though we will be in danger once the sun sets."

"We have to get my spear back," I mutter under my breath. "I can fight without my spear if I have Aōko around and fighting without Aōko is fine if I have my spear. But I can't fight without both of them."

It is true other than my clan techniques and partner I am limited to just the basics of combat. All other skills I have are supportive such as medical ninjutsu, my enhanced senses and just book smarts. Most of my traps rely on Aōko's help to set them and I can't talk my way out of this situation either.

"We are in a lot of danger once the sun comes down," I utter darkly leaning against Shino's shoulder. "Insects don't really work well against arachnids."

Suddenly I start coughing violently which is the first symptoms of the mosses toxin, "Damnit I forgot that the poisons would start effecting me if I didn't use that medical ninjutsu continuously. It must have entered my system while I was unconscious."

"How long will you be able to keep up the medical ninjutsu?" Shino asks.

"I have plenty of Chakra to keep it going but that chakra pool is draining it to." I reply. "We're close to where it is all being pooled I can hear it."

"That is impossible," Shino says, "Why, because even with hearing like yours it is still impossible to hear pure chakra."

"It isn't the chakra that I am hearing," I clarify. "But the hum that is coming from the stone carving that women gave me as the chakra is pulled by it and through it. My spear was making the same sound earlier. Though it is a lot louder and higher pitched than it was before."

"Then we should try and find the source of the chakra disruption," Shino says. "Why? Because then we will not have to worry about the drain on our chakra."

That's right, I might not have to worry about my chakra levels since they are way beyond the average level but Shino's are below average due to the way it is utilised in his clan technique. But still, "I don't want to be going out there unless it is to get my spear. We don't know what we will find once we get to where the chakra is being drawn to."

"You do make a good point but we should at least try and remember which way to go to find out where it is coming from." Shino says obviously re-evaluating the situation and choices over and over. "Why, because we would get lost without a central point due to the nature of the caverns."

"Good point," I say agreeing with the compromise as I put on my jacket and pack up the med kit. Taking out a piece of dull ninja wire I thread it through the whole in the stone pendant and tie it turning the two pieces into a simple necklace. "Now let's see if this works."

I spin the newly made necklace around on my figure the way one would do with a hula-hoop on their hips. Listening to the slight differences in pitch and loudness as the natural energy passes and is forcibly pulled by the necklace I stop in the direction that is loudest and highest in pitch, "It is that way"

"That is actually the way we came," Shino remarks looking at the tunnel I am pointing at.

"Really," I say blinking. "I guess we will be able to make our way to were the source is and get my spear at the same time."

I close my eyes and try to listen for the sound of any movement down the tunnel in front of us. "It sounds like the coast is clear but we probably don't want to be taking our time."

Shino nods in agreement as we both set of running down the tunnel as I keep out little makeshift navigation instrument spinning in a continuous circle. Using its sound I guide us through the maze of tunnels of the cave system. Slowly I start to hear the sound of a second hum coming from the opposite direction of where the pull get stronger.

"My spear is that way," I say pointing at the first option of the five forks in our path before pointing to the third option, "but the hum gets stronger going that way."

Shino nods in the direction of my spear as I nod back in agreement. Soon the weapon that has become like an extra appendage to me comes into view, but there is a slight problem. Sprawled out across the rubble from the land fall is the largest spider I have ever seen.

Eight scarlet eyes that go around the spiders head in rows of four like rubies on a crown survey the dark chamber of stone as the spider's two front legs reach out across the cave floor easily covering the distance of a house. Its other six legs are bent at various degrees across the rubble and I can see small hairs that are thinner than any needle coating the legs. But the part that really catches my fearful attention is what lies at the end of its chelicerae. A set of scythe like fangs that are as long as I am tall and inject a venom that causes sever necrosis.

Crouching down on all fours as I utilize my clan's four legs technique and lunge towards my spear which is sticking up with its tip in the ground in front of the spider. I grab my spear in my jaws as I dart away quick enough to avoid the barrage of needle like setae launched by the now very angry spider. Grasping my spear from my mouth I grin at the spider in front of me.

"You know some spiders are considered to be a delicacy when cooked," I jeer as the spider screeches at me.

I look at the spider to see that it now has its front two legs up in the air as it bares its fangs at me, a red vertical strip appearing down each of its legs. I look down at my spear tip and realize that it is the light it is giving off from the chakra charge that has put the spider on the defensive. Without warning the spider leaps at me and I am narrowly saved from being run through by its fangs.

"damn that thing is fast," I remark to Shino who had pulled me back from harm's way just in time only to release that the spider has him pinned under one of its long black legs just a few feet in front of me. "Oh shit!"

Swinging my spear in a wide crescent I use the curved side of my spear tip to slash the leg pinning Shino effectively sending a shockwave of natural chakra through the spider and severing the piece of leg from the rest of the body. The Jikininki spider let out a high pitched screech as its blood sprayed from the wound as I move forward to help Shino who's Jacket has a tear revealing a gash along his arms from our narrow brush with the monstrous arachnid's fangs. I let out a feral growl in response to the spider's cries livid from the sight of one of my best friend's blood being spilt.

The sound of more screeches resonates through the cave system alerting us that we have most likely attracted the attention of every spider in the area. Growling I flare my chakra more till it is encasing me in a demon shroud causing the spider to real back awkwardly from the light. I leap forward aiming for the lower row of eyes with a slash of my spear effectively half blinding the spider. I quickly flow up the attack by vaulting over the spiders head landing on it abdomen before quickly stabbing rapidly down at the area between the cephalothorax and abdomen were the spiders aorta should roughly be. After the amount of blood coming from the wounds increases significantly I flip backwards from the spiders back landing with my back to the spider on all fours save for the hand I a holding my spear with.

Now face to face with a smaller spider like the last one I quickly shift my legs into position for another leap when a set of eight kunai fly forward from being me and into the eyes of the new arrival. I look back to see Shino back on his feet with another set of Kunai ready in hand.

"You take out the eyes," I tell Shino. "I can reach far enough down to hit the kill points."

Shino nods in confirmation already preparing to take out the eyes of another spider. I duck underneath the now blind spider and drill my spear into it from underneath driving it as far as I can hitting the brain before quickly pulling my weapon from the body and rolling out from underneath the now dying spider.

I look behind me to see that we are quickly being surrounded by spiders of all sizes. "Were not going to be able to take all these out, we need a diversion."

Shino nods in agreement "What are you planning."

"How many explosive tags do you have," I ask.

"Ten," Shino answers back as we find ourselves with our backs against the wall.

"That should be enough. They don't like any form of light." I say nodding. "If we set these off properly it will both stun them and give off enough light to drive them off."

"If we space each of them out in a radiating way with about ten feet between them we could also bring down that part of the cave," Shino says calculating the best placement for each of the tags.

"There is a slight opening there, we just have to aim on of the tags there and it will get rid of the root in the way giving us an escape route." I add and Shino and I nod in agreement on the plan. "One, two three."

A barrage of twenty kunai fly from our hands above the spiders with mine hitting its mark as our escape point. A few minute later all the bombs go off with a deafening boom as me and Shino scramble and dodge falling debris as we make a run for our know exposed escape route.

Skidding to a halt I look at Shino whose glasses are slightly crooked and missing one of the arms and burst out into laughter. Noticing that the opening closed behind us shortly after we both got out with part of my jacket being torn by it.

"Well there goes about half this forests spider population" I joke after catching my breath.

"Yes but how are we going to find were the chakra is being drained to." Shino points out remaining serious despite my outburst.

"I can still feel the pull in my spear," I say as I twirl my spear around above my head before pointing in the direction of the drain. "We have to head that way."

~o~

"I know that we have been walking for hours and all that but," I say finally sick of walking in silence. "How are we going to find our way back to Hinata and Kurenai after we have gotten to whatever it is that is sucking up the chakra?"

"I could send out some of my insects to find the edge of the forest," Shino suggest adjusting his glasses.

"Are you forgetting about the giant flesh eating spiders that have inhabited this particular woodland," I quip with a raised eyebrow before my gaze settles on the bright red stain forming on the cloth of his arm. "Let's stop for a bit so I can patch that up."

Swiftly reaching in and opening the medical scroll I take out the bandages without even removing the scroll like some sort of magic trick that makes it seem as if I pulled the scroll from hammer space. Though in truth my sleeves are just lined with small pockets containing small scrolls that are easily hidden. Inside those scrolls are all my regular equipment including extra weapons and kunai. With a lot of work and tampering was able to minimize the some reduced and the size of the scrolls.

Though the scrolls can't hold as much as a large one can and I have to have numerous scrolls for things I still find it easier to have one specific scroll for a group of items. All my commonly used medical supplies such as bandages and disinfectant are in one with stuff for making poisons and antidotes in another. Broken bones have their own as well. Weapons are also kept in the right sleeve while the medical supplies are kept in the left. Though most of the medical issues the supplies deal with can be solved or done using chakra it is best not to rely heavily on chakra since I know very well that there are things that can cancel it out.

Though the whole layout has a purpose and an organization system. I have trained my body to associate with using weapons with the right hand and perform medical actions primarily with my left hand which allows me to automatically be comfortable with using the stored contents as soon as I take them out of the scroll.

I also have items stored closer or father from the sleeve opening and therefore my hands based on the size and frequency of use. Kunai, senbon and ninja wire are kept quite close to the end of my weapons sleeve with the kunai and wire sorted right next to each other so that I can easily tie the wire to the kunai after opening them. Explosive tags however are not kept in my sleeve but in my belt and weapons pouch since they can't be stored in scrolls due to the seals conflicting as well as the issue of me activating them by accident when I am trying to open a scroll. I store larger weapons like the one fuma shuriken that Sasuke convinced me to carry so high in my sleeve that I need to use the opposite hand to take it out. My right sleeves order goes like this; soldier pills, minor injury, sever injury, poison materials and then extra instruction books and supplies.

Honestly it isn't surprising that Shino wasn't able to make sense of the massive amount of scrolls. I should have given him and the rest of my temporary team a crash course on the organization of my med sleeve as Kiba and Naruto have taken to calling it. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei all know the system of by heart and so does my brother and Aōko is able to use the system herself, having trained herself to open storage scrolls when we were young much to everyone in my clans shock and her brother's annoyance, though Akamaru quickly acquired the skill afterward.

"You're going to have to take the coat off for me to check the wound and treat it," I say glaring at my uncooperative patient. I sigh seeing that the bug user isn't going to budge. "Shino we have been friends since the first day of the academy is it really that hard just take off your jacket so I can treat you wound."

Shino remains silent and even his insects despite the constant state of agitation they have been in quite down slightly as well. Though because of the forests effects on Shino's insects I am completely in the dark about what is going through his head.

"I know that members of your clan go to others in their clan for medical treatment whenever possible but that really isn't an option with the situation we are in and I don't want to jeopardize your health when you got wounded protecting me." I ask pleadingly. "You know I have no stigma against your clans techniques and that I won't react negatively to seeing the effects of it up close."

Shino still doesn't go to move and there is no indication that my words had any effect, positive or negative. I sigh trying one more time, "Are you afraid that it will be giving away clan secrets. I can assure you that you don't have to worry about me talking about anything that could be clan sensitive information."

"I refuse to let you treat my wound," Shino says caving in. "Why, because they might attack you with the distressed state they are in, you are also not trained in handling kikaichuu. There are special procedures to treating a wounded member of my clan due to the protective nature our insects hold towards their hosts. If they were to start to attack you I would be powerless to stop them right now."

I close my eyes and analyze the information given to me before asking for the missing puzzle piece, "It has to do with the nature of foreign chakra doesn't it, or more specifically familiarity."

"Yes it does." Shino says adjusting his broken glasses with his wounded arm and I can see the muscles in his face move as he winces.

"Then it might not be as much of an issue as you think," I reply with a smile much to Shino's confusion. "Your insects are very familiar with me and me with them, I am also familiar with your chakra signature and theirs."

Shino shakes his head still refusing to let me even try, "Your chakra is still foreign to them."

"But yours isn't," I state much to Shino's confusion and I take a deep breath before continuing. "I am naturally chakra adaptive Shino I am one of the most extreme cases the village has ever seen and started to show advanced symptoms of it around the same time my family realized that I had been utilizing chakra since I was a baby. Even within _my_ clan this level is considered an anomaly."

"You're actually serious," Shino says.

"Of course I have been trained to control it slightly but it has been repressed more than embraced." I explain bitterly

"But your condition is quite rare and quite useful as a shinobi why would you not want to utilize it." Shino inquires.

"Well to start off I am not really supposed to even know about my little 'gift'. I say punctuating with air quotes, "My family doesn't even know that I know and they are the ones that decided that it would be better to suppress it."

"Have you confronted them about it," Shino inquires again.

I sigh "No I haven't wanted to bring it up."

Shino's brows furrow "Why?"

"Cause Kiba doesn't have it." I respond cryptically not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"How is that possible you two are twins," Shino says baffled by the information.

It takes all my self-control not to freeze up by Shino's pointed remark, "we are fraternal not identical twins so it is possible."

"But why would you not bring it up if that is not an issue," Shino says knowing he can still get away with digging deeper. "Your brother knows about it so why not let the rest of your family know."

I wince at Shino's last sentence, of course it would seem completely obvious that I would tell my brother about my discovery as soon as I found out about it but.

Shino's eyebrows incline more sharply as he looks at me "Kiba doesn't know?"

Sighing I sit down on a rock voided of the moss, "He already feels pressured to match up to the bar that I have set which is pretty high. He already hates himself for not being able to practice medical ninjutsu while I can and I don't want to reveal another thing that he will never be equal or ahead of his little sister in no matter how much he tries."

"You know that isn't a problem your brother is more than proud of your accomplishments and skills Kokoro-chan." Shino says siting down next to me.

"You don't understand," I sigh the feeling of speaking the bitter, sour truth making my emotions sting. "I can tell that he is jealous and thinks that he isn't good enough. It doesn't help that everyone in our clan compares us and places me on a pedestal that casts a shadow over my brother and his achievements."

"That is why you are so modest about everything isn't it." Shino states rather than asks.

"I guess that is part of it," I mutter looking down at the bandages in my hands, "Now quite trying to sidetrack me and let me treat your arm already."

I can definitely tell that Shino is annoyed with my persistence which cause me to smirk, "You were trying to get me off your case weren't you."

"Perhaps," Shino replies cryptically as he finally starts to take off his coat allowing me to see his face for the first time.

Despite our young age Shino's jawline is sharp, squared and pronounced. A stark contrast to the more rounded and famine shapes of most boys his age. Though his expression remains plain and displays no emotion. I have to make him smile at least once while I can still see his face.

I move to the other side of the rock to examine the wound on Shino's arm stopping in amazement at the sight in front of me. Though the flesh is shredded in a grizzly fashion and warm blood is steadily flooding from the wound I can still see the clear signs that the body is inhabited by insects. The flesh and even some parts of exposed bone look the way a tree that has become a living dwelling for thousands of other living things does. The fact that I know the creation, maintenance and existence of such an intricate co-existence with nature is painless makes the whole seen even more remarkable. I can see where Shino's insects are worriedly examining his wounds unsure what to do as others move across the edges of the wound and around the arm most likely assessing for further damages.

Shino tense sat my stare and silence, taking it as a sign of negativity from me. Looking up at my close friend I smile, "this is absolutely incredible."

"I think that is the first time anyone outside of my clan has reacted that way," Shino mutters obviously comfortable with my inquisitive stare.

"Do you think you could try and get them to see me as a friend not an enemy?" I ask look directly at Shino's eyes behind his glasses. "If you try introducing me that way maybe they won't be as hostile as you think." I say letting all the ideas and theories as to how to proceed wheel around and grow in my mind. "Wait what about the one that you have tagged to me. It is familiar with me and you have always placed your insects on me to make sure that I am safe and expect for once only as an ally not a target."

"That might work to help," Shino says adjusting his broken glasses that will not stay on his face properly, meaning that the action isn't a sign of agitation. "I don't really know of any other instances where things like this have even been attempted before, let alone procedures that have succeeded if there have been any."

"Then we are charting new territory," I chirp optimistically as I place my hand on Shino's arm lightly. The insects stir agitatedly but quickly calm down as I lightly cloak my hand in chakra charged with positive and calming emotions having done similar things through my link with my brother and Aōko. "Easy there little guys you know me don't you."

"Using chakra might not be a good idea," Shino says worriedly obviously thinking I have lost my mind.

"It is fine," I say not breaking my focus from the small insects that are slowly warming up to me, a few daringly approaching my haloed hand. "See I told you that they would recognize me, plus this chakra is charged with positive intent."

"Yes but the second that you add medical chakra to the mix is what I am worried about," Shino says adjusting his glasses in agitation this time. "Why, because medical charka can be used for harmful purposes."

"Which is why I am not using medical chakra," I state with a smile. "I am merely using the positive chakra to pacify them so that I can clean, asses and dress the wound. Just like with any creature you have to let them familiarize themselves with you before they will trust you. With most animals it is scent that they use to identify and familiarize themselves with people, I guess that chakra works much the same way for kikiachuu."

Keeping my right hand on Shino's arm I take out the materials necessary to clean the wound with a flick of my wrist inside my sleeve. Carefully approaching with the arm with the anti-septic cloth in hand as some of Shino's insects fly in to inspect the incoming object there hum becoming noisier in warning.

"Come on little guys, you know what this is right?" I sooth as I coat the other hand in the same aura. "You know it hurts but is good for Shino and will help him heal."

Slowly some of the insects that had been inspecting the cloth land on my arm tracking my movements warily. Some other ones near my other hand becoming brave enough to crawl onto the chakra coated hand.

"This is going to sting a little," I say talking to both Shino and his miniature army. I slowly and carefully clean the wound doing my best not to make any sudden movements that may aggravate the currently skittish insects. Once the wound is clean I grab a different, dry cloth to gather the blood so that I can get a better look at the wound. More of the little chakra eating insects crawling onto my hands and arms causing me to giggle at the ticklish sensation having not felt more than a couple of Shino's insects against my skin.

"Kokoro," Shino asks clearly unsure of what to think of my giggling.

"Your insects tickle that's all," I say reassuringly as I clean the blood from the wound. I frown at the wound which is worse than I first thought causing the insects to become agitated. I quickly switch back to the soothing aura, "sorry about that little guys this wound is just a bite worse than I thought it was. It is definitely going to scar without the use of medical ninjutsu and some of the venom has set into some areas."

"Don't even think about it," Shino says in warning still uncomfortable with me putting myself in as much danger as I am in already.

"I wasn't going to I have some stuff to treat necrosis since a lot of plants and insects here cause it." I serenely reply gesturing to the scrolls of medical supplies I set out, "I already got it out just in case."

"You really should look into being a medical nin," Shino voices as I apply the antidote to the wound after Shino's insects inspected it and deemed it safe since it is a commonly used medicine in the leaf village. "You'd be good at it Kokoro."

"Yes and no," I reply still not looking up from my work as I reach for the bandages with one hand not quite sure how to proceed since one of my hands is occupied till Shino reaches over to help with the process. "I love fighting you know that and that goes against the medic code and is also why my family tree has so few medics in it, kinda."

"I guess you're right," Shino says in agreement. "That is one trait that you and Kiba definitely share."

"Speaking of my brother," I say taking my own turn at bragging about my brother. "He would be much better to have at the moment, my brother is faster than anyone I have ever seen when it comes to dressing wounds the old fashion way. Heck he probably would have found a way to steadily keep away or nullify the poisonous spores without the use of chakra, kinda."

"I have a hard time believing that," Shino says and I can tell that he is amused by the thought of my brother as a medical genius. "Why, because your brother can not sit still long enough to come up with something like that."

I laugh knowing that Shino has a very good point, "True but don't count my brother out because of his rambunctious nature, he may not be able to learn by stilling still in class reading or listening to a lecture but you give my brother a way to learn through physical activity and the results are astounding. The same can be said for Naruto and even Sasuke. Even Ino learns better that way at times. Some people just learn things differently."

"You seem to pick up things no matter how you learn it," Shino asserts.

I shake my head. "No I am actually the opposite of my brother I struggle with learning through action that is why my taijutsu sucks, kinda."

"But you learned to wield your spear flawlessly," Shino counters.

"True but all that was self-taught using scrolls," I stress. "I am good when it comes to the knowledge part of things but lag behind when it comes to the physical which is why I am not as advanced in medical ninjutsu than I would be if all my knowledge was viably useable to me."

"I guess that is a weakness we both have then," Shino admits as I finish with my work and look up at him to see an actual smile on his face. A small one that would barely be noticeable to people that didn't know him well or could hear his emotions.

I grin widely wondering just how many times the smile has been hidden behind the high collared coat. I look around as I prepare to pack up my supplies when it hits me. Were still lost inside a corpse eating spiders den were our chakra is steadily being drained and even the moss is slowly trying to kill you. Yet for the las few minutes all that was completely forgotten and all of us including the insects with every right to be skittish are calmer.

The sound of my younger self's bubbly laughter echoes through my mind reminding me of other issues. I scan the area in search of the now familiar mask. I spot it way in the distance the wearer seated on a twisted tree branch with one leg swing off the edge like the tail of the Cheshire cat in the story. Yet with the laughter still ring in my head I can't bring myself to fear the distant figure this time. Instead I feel a pull towards the masked man.

Maybe I really am going insane.

"We should probably keep moving," I say turning my back to the ghost I have decided to call Cat Mask. "I don't want to deal with those giants again if I don't have to."

Shino nods having hidden the majority of his face behind his torn coat again much to my disappointment. Silently we both set off in the direction of this forsaken forests heart.

~o~

Stumbling I grab my head as a searing pain races through it as Shino steadies me to keep me from plummeting down into the ravine on the other side of the natural made bridge of root we are crossing.

"Are you okay Kokoro-chan?" Shino says his hand still on my elbow and arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

"We are getting closer to whatever it is I can feel a," I pause trying to figure out the words to describe it. "A corruption in the chakra in this area and it is making my head hurt."

"It would make sense that you might start to feel more ill as we get closer," Shino says guiding me across the rest of the bridge. "Why because you are most likely picking up on the corrupted chakra due to your adaptive nature."

"That would explain a few things," I mutter not happy about the fact that the hangover like headaches are getting worse and will most likely get even worse. "How are you holding up in the chakra department?"

"I am fine," Shino reassures me though it does little good.

I know he is low on chakra due to the fact that I was the one supporting him not to long ago as he stumbled from chakra exhaustion prompting me to give him a soldier pill just to keep him going. I just hope one will be enough till we get to this thing.

A wave of panicked emotion hits me as we reach the other side of the bridge and I can tell that it is my brother and Aōko's emotions breaking through the barrier around the link again. Another thing that has been getting progressively worse as we get closer to the center.

Looking around at the landscape around us I found myself really looking for the first time since entering it. The unearthly green glow of what little light made its way to the ground of the forest made everything, even the stone look like it was made of jade and malachite. The trees though twisted were strong and tall and were revealed upon closer inspection to be century's old and not grown using chakra at all. Not to mention some of the bioluminescent plants that we encountered as we started to get deeper into the forest.

Kneeling on the ground I let my curiosity get the better of me as I inspect a particularly large glowing fungus. Like everything in this forest it looks green in colour but this plant is whiter in hue than anything else I've seen in this forest.

"It isn't chemicals inside the fungus that is causing the glow," Shino sates giving in to his own intrigue as he lets his insects examine the strange growth. "It seems to be chakra that causes the glow."

"So it is the same as the other plants," I muse. "Why are some many of these plants using chakra to create a glow and how are they doing it."

"It could be that these plants could be causing the charka drain," Shino states his insects done examining the lifeform. "Why, because I believe that these small plants are feeding of the natural chakra in the area to fuel their glow."

"That might also explain why the spiders haven't bothered us much either and the reason why the disturbance is so wide spread." I say catching on to Shino's theory. "It is the glow, how many species of glowing plants have we run into now."

"This is the seventh one," Shino recalls. "There were those vines both the ones with the serrated leaves and the one with flowers, that strange form of moss, the ferns, the glowing willow tree next to the poisonous stream, the other mushroom and then this one."

"I wonder why these plants have never been discovered before," I mutter thoughtfully.

"It is understandable," Shino says adjusting his still broken glasses. "Why, everything in this forest is highly deadly and the whole place is a labyrinth that is not navigable."

I turn red, "yeah that was a bit of a stupid question kinda."

Shino doesn't comment as I get to my feet before wavering slightly. A sharp burn blazes through my chakra pathways as some of the energy my life is dependent on is forcefully dragged from me to the glowing mushroom in a viable stream. The stream of green light doesn't look out of place as it flows like water from me, beautiful but also causing immense pain as I try to pull the energy back initiating a tug of war over my chakra.

Like a magnet the cursed mushroom pulls the stream towards it steadily while I use strong pulls in short bursts to try and reel my chakra back to me once more. Eventually my will wins over that of the fungus as I am left panting. Shino just stares at the place the energy stream once occupied obviously confused as to what just happened.

"Do not go near the glowing plants," I pant still trying to catch my breath. "They will also try to kill you, kinda."

"I have never seen or heard of anything capable of such a thing," Shino says taking a few precautionary steps back from the plant. "I do not know what is more impressive, the plants ability to drain an amount of chakra so voluminous that it is visible or the fact that you were able to fend off the attack."

"Either way I don't think we should stick around," I mutter darkly my eyes flickering to the masked face in the distance.

Turning away I look towards our uncharted path and take the lead using my spear to check and see if the earth is stable. The roots of the trees have broken and loosened the rock and erosion is rampant as well making it hard to tell if the land in front of you is safe to tread. If it weren't for the moss and glowing parasites Shino and I would have stuck to walking on the roots that make up the majority of the forest floor. Who knows how many lives those pitfalls have claimed?

I stop in my tracks a large white ball catching my eye from between two large boulders. Immediately my blood turns cold as I spot three others like it. Strange as it is this is the first display of spider silk I have seen since entering the forest.

"I think we should try and avoid this area," Shino says with furrowed eyebrows. "Why, because it appears to be a nesting ground for the spiders."

"One problem with that," I respond holding the spear so the blade is in front of my face the curved side blocking the left side completely. "The energy drain is directly that way and I get the feeling that the spiders nested this close to the center of the forest on purpose. Think about it we have been in here for nearly a day Shino and we haven't seen a single egg sack till now."

"But we should still avoid combat if we can," Shino says and I can hear the exhaustion in his voice. "Why, because you are being negatively effected by whatever is ahead and I am low on chakra and my levels are getting lower with each passing minute."

"I know that walking into a flesh eating spider nest is a _lovely_ idea and all Shino," I sigh. "But the longer we stay in here the worse your condition is going to get and the same goes for mine as well. We don't have time to go around Shino."

"At least stop and think of a plan first Kokoro," Shino sighs not liking the situation. "Maybe I should go in on my own considering the adverse effects this place has had on you."

I snarl at Shino's suggestion, "Your in worse shape than me, and if you were to be attacked you wouldn't have enough chakra to defend yourself. Not only that but separating would make us easier prey for the spiders. We have greater strength with greater numbers."

"Well then what do you suggest we do," Shino snaps back harshly causing me to step back in shock.

Everyone in the village knows that an Aburame only snaps when situations are as dire as possible and it is obvious that this whole thing has brought Shino the closest he has ever been to his breaking point. I am not the only one who has become more agitated as we grow closer to the source of the chakra drain, Shino's insects have become more and more frantic. Whether that is due to the spider nest or the drain remains a mystery. Even if I can't feel Aōko's agitation I am certain that Shino can feel his insects still and if there is one thing my time with Shino has taught me it is that the Aburame are as close to their colonies as we Inuzuka are close to our ninkin.

I walk forward and wrap my arms around my close friend. "I know that things are tough and that you are going through hell but arguing is not going to get us out of this mess. Keeping our heads as straight as possible will."

Shino reaches up to touch my bandaged head "You're bleeding through your bandages Kokoro."

"Its fine," I say as my face tints red.

"Did you not try and heal it," Shino asks.

"I did it's just that," I trial off not knowing how to explain it.

"The skull isn't fractured is it," Shino asks knowing that repairing a human skull is beyond my abilities.

"No that's not it," I say shaking my head and wincing in pain. "It just didn't work."

Shino stays silent as I look up at his dark glasses and can tell that he is waiting for me to explain.

"I told you that there is something wrong with the chakra," I say half way closing my eyes as the exhaustion washes over me. "It had prevented me from healing myself, my body is rejecting help from my own chakra."

"That is why you didn't insist on using your medical ninjutsu on my injured arm," Shino states putting together the two pieces.

"Your right," I mutter as I finally let the shiver that has been sitting on my spin loose. "There is something seriously wrong with this place and whatever that thing is waits for us beyond those egg sacks."

"Do you know any powerful fire ninjutsu," Shino asks trying to lay out the puzzle pieces.

I shake my head "No I don't that is Sasuke's thing, kinda."

"What about lightning," Shino asks again.

"I am afraid that is also a no and I am also out of explosive tags." I sigh realizing how little we have to work with.

"What about water," Shino asks quietly.

"I do know a few water ones," I respond tilting my head to the side, "but why water?"

"Think about it these spiders are desert dwellers, the would not have adapted to have dealt with wet conditions, which is probably why we haven't seen a lot of them since we have been sticking to water ways in case we need a quick escape route." Shino explains.

I smile full heartedly, "Shino you are a genius."

"We should sit and think for a bit," Shino says once again adjusting his broken glasses. "Why, because we finally have something to start with."

"Let's start out with the types of ninjutsu I know," I suggest with a smile.

While Shikamaru thinks of things as being like a game of Shogi when he is planning, I have found that Shino tends to think of them like a jigsaw puzzle. A mess of pieces that look disorganized but have a logical place to create a complete picture. As long as Shino has at least one piece to start off with he can always put together the final picture around it. Both are drastically different than mine.

"You're drawing again," Shino points out.

"So," I shrug.

"You tend to do that when you have a plan formulating in your head." Shino states. "Even when you have nothing to draw with your hand moves like it is drawing something."

I look up at Shino, "the point to you telling me this is?"

Shino adjusts his glasses, "what have you got planed."

I shake my head at my Shino's strange train of thought, "I know only one Water jutsu that is long and wide ranged and that is the kirigakure no jutsu."

"When did you learn that," Shino asks no doubt thinking about my run in with two ex-Kiri ninjas.

"I picked it up from Zabuza as well as a few other techniques," I reply honestly.

"He taught you," Shino says trying to understand the illogical information. "Why-"

"I can't say anything else about it due to the confidentiality of the mission specifics." I reply closing my eyes.

"How much cover do you think you can provide," Shino says turning the conversation from the tightrope of a topic.

"Enough to cover us and I can keep it around us as we move," I reply as I open my eyes to look down at the drawing I have been creating to see the outline of a familiar mirror. "Do you think mist will be enough to repel the spiders?"

"If it is thick enough it should." Shino answers back as I add another line to the picture.

"I could infuse it with enough chakra that it glows," I mutter adding another line and some detail. "That would repel the spiders even more."

"That would be a good precautionary measure," Shino agrees. "If we do run into a situation where we have to fight should we use the same tactic as before."

I shake my head and add another harsh line. "No the mist would already be restricting their sight, how far do you think you can get a Kunai to pierce one of their exoskeletons."

"I might be able to hit the lung if I can hit from bellow," Shino answers. "But I would not be able to do enough damage to kill."

"Do you think you would be able to at least scratch the surface of the heart," I ask thinking back to how deep my spear had to go to hit the two areas. "It is about the same distance from the exoskeleton as the lungs."

"If that is true than yes." Shino replies back as I add three new strokes.

"Then aim for that," I say adding the last few details. "I will do what I did earlier."

"We just have to make sure that we are not separated." Shino adds as the final line is added.

I look at my drawing and feel my heart stop for a second. The mirror now looks cracked and is missing pieces of itself but you can still make out the reflection in it. Me half hiding behind that demonic mask, a sadistic gleam in my visible eye and an insane grin that matches that on the mask itself.

I slide the curved side of my blade across the ground effectively erasing the disturbing picture before Shino can see it. Turning around I find myself once more looking at the mask again this time in full colour as the wearer beckons me towards the minefield of unhatched flesh eating spiders.

" _You know you can't run from it completely"_ a dark voice taunts from the recesses of my mind. " _So why do you bother wasting energy running._ _ **Are you too weak to face it**_?"

My grip on my spear tightens before I drive its tip into the ground. Bring my hands up I morph them into the hands seals: ox, snake ram. Taking a deep breath I exhale the glowing mist from my mouth. Slowly the thick almost fog like mist weaves its way through the tick trees and I realize my feet are no longer visible.

Without a word I grab my spear and Shino's arm as we walk right into danger. Ear splitting cries echoing through the green woods in protest to our offending presence. Running the tip of my spear along the ground as we make our way the virid hell with only my ears and noses as a radar for danger.

"Please let go of my arm," Shino asks.

"No way that will just get us both lost besides most of our senses are useless right now," I reply back. "This mist makes it impossible to see, makes your insects useless and is also dampening my sense of smell. Hell the amount of poisonous spores in the air has also made it impossible to taste anything either."

"Then we are going in blind," Shino says grimly.

"With most people that would with most people," I say with a smirk that can be heard in my voice though not seen. "But I am not most people, while my sense of touch is limited but what I come in contact with I can still hear everything around me remember."

The conversation falls into silence and I can't tell whether my assurance had any effect on my friend due to his insects persisting agitation. Teeth grating like the fault line of two tectonic plates I try to ease my grip on both arms in my hand.

" _Terror is such an_ _ **interesting**_ _emotion is it not," the mirror mocks._

I wish I could shut her up and get rid of those eyes that I can feel watching me. They aren't red eyes either, they are ebony pits.

" _What is it,"_ the mirror cackles. " _Can't admit to the_ _ **dread**_ _coursing through you veins. Are you really that much of a_ _ **cowered?**_ _"_

I want her to shut up, nothing would be more satisfying right now than shattering that mirror till my fists are bloody and mangled. The taste of bile overrides my tongue and burns the back of my throat as the image of the shattered mirror from before comes to mind.

" _Destroying me would be a bad idea indeed,"_ the voice says with mockingly seductive poison _. "Without me you would have nothing more than your basic instincts. No morals, just wants."_

Light caresses along my calves bring me back from the argument as they burn like vile fire against my skin.

"What the fucking hell," I curse unable to see the cause of the pain.

"Kokoro-chan," Shino says worriedly his own hand griping my arm.

I graze my spear around my legs and growl when it comes in contact with nothing solid to cause the pain. As I bring my spear head up to my face in frustration I can't help the strangled gasp tearing through my throat as the spear head pulses with haematic energy.

"The chakra here is really fucked up," I mutter my eyes not leaving the blade. "It is literally potent enough to cause physical harm now."

"Perhaps we should turn back," Shino says in his usual monotone.

"We have no way to get back now," I growl as I swing my spear back down to the ground as I drag him forward. "We also can't stand here long enough or the Jikininki catch up with us."

Ignoring the pain I lead us through the forest of hell at an increased pace. With the spiders hot on our trial and the chakra itself causing blistering pain I just want to be out of this forest as soon as possible. For once I can tell that the two aspects of my mind agree as the poison is effecting them as well.

"The mist is moving," Shino points out.

Like clouds forming a tornado the mists has indeed begun to rotate without me asking it to. "Unless there is an extremely suicidal ninja with a water type chakra around, I'd say this is a sure sign that we have found it, kinda."

"We should keep moving then. Why," Shino state. "Because that is the only way we will figure out what is causing it."

"Not to mention the fact that being eaten by those eight eyed monsters isn't my idea of a nice hike through the woods," the dry joke parts like a frozen pole from my tongue.

~o~

"This is not what I was expecting to find," I choke as my eyes glaze over with tears. "No fucking wonder, hell I am surprised that they chakra isn't messed up even more than it is."

A large tree glowing violently in a russet hue as the poisoned energy seeps violently into it. But that is not what has brought tears to my eyes. A spider the size of a small island stretches over the expanse of the large tree, its leg bleeding painfully were the piercing chains went through its flesh. Seals upon seals littered the chains and were plastered around the tree itself.

"It is probably a good thing that spider is chained up," Shino say. "Why, because it would have probably killed us if its wasn't."

"Look at its mouth Shino," I say noting the grimmest detail. "Why would someone bind a spiders jaw in metal?"

"Because it has fangs that can kill you," Shino states flatly.

"Or because they don't want anyone to hear it," I shoot back and watch as the spider lifts their head opening its eyes to reveal eyes that are not re but amaranthine. "Joōgumo-sama?"

The spider goes to move its legs causing blood to seep out of the wounds faster.

"The chakra must be going to your head Kokoro," Shino drones. "Why, because that is just a myth."

"I don't think so Shino," I reply as I approach the chain closest to me. "Think about it, a landscape with an above average level of natural chakra and a very unique amount of biodiversity and creatures that grow way beyond their natural size. What does that sound like?"

"You aren't making any sense." Shino sighs adjusting his crooked glasses.

"Yes I am Shino," I plead back meeting the spider's eyes. "This place though different sounds so much like the place where _She_ resides, Shino. The details are just different, kinda."

"You think this spider is a Summon," Shino says furrowing his eyebrows.

I don't bother responding my leap up to the head of the spider is enough of an answer. Looking at the seals holding the spider in place, I ignore the pain and focus on finding a way to remove them.

"Shino do you think you insects would be able to eat away at the ink on theses seals," I say turning to my friend how reluctantly followed me. "At this point there is more chakra than ink to them."

Shino nods and places his hand next to the seal allowing his insects to crawl out and swarm the seals. Slowly nothing but paper is left as the seals fall away one by one causing the muzzle to fall away with a loud crash.

"Thank you children," The spider says sincerely. "Though I must say I did not expect on of the kikiachuu's children to come to my rescue."

"What happened," I fall victim to my own curiosity.

"The snakes and their accursed child came here years ago," voice grim in the retelling. "The child once wore the symbol that you children bare but I knew when he came here that he had forsaken that symbol."

"That might explain why the spiders were so hostile," I mutter.

"I apologise for my children's behaviour," the sage spider sighs. "True, you symbols may have fueled my children's hostility but in the end it is all humans that my children have come to hate after the snakes child brought upon us this terrible fate."

"By terrible fate you are referring to the tree," Shino states more than inquires.

"Yes, the snake child wished to use this lands chakra for his own end and ended up poisoning it in the process and overtime that lead more poison to fester and the plants that feed of chakra have become desperate for clean chakra."

"Is there any way to fix it," I plead as my hands rest on my upper arms.

"The seals are responsible for much of the issue," the spider says shifting her body in a way that causes evident pain. "But I sense you have something that may be more useful, something from one of my human children."

Reaching into the belt around my waist I pull out the amulet which glows lovat rather than red. "Do you mean this?"

"Yes I am surprised that any of her works are still around since she died shortly after I was chained."

I look at Shino in confusion, "but we-"

"You saw her didn't you I am not surprised," the spider says merrily. "Her soul is bound to our lands and so it is not able to pass on as long as this place remains corrupted."

"So she was a ghost?" Shino asks sceptically.

"That may be one way to put it child of the Kikaichuu," the spider laughs.

"Come one Shino we got a lot of work ahead of us if we want to fix this mess," I say determinedly before turning and pointing at him, "and no you don't get a say."

Shino doesn't bother trying to protest and just silently makes his way to the nearest set of seals and lets his insects get to work. Turning to face the spider once more whose red tinted purple eyes watch me fondly.

"Your mind is wandering little pup," the inhuman sage states knowingly. "As do all minds that are attached to an old soul."

"What exactly can I do to help," the question holds more weight than atlas as it leaves my lips.

"Only time will reveal what can be fixed and at this moment there is only one thing to be fixed and that is this forest." The maternal voice replies in a way that implies and impossible amount of standing. "You have asked this question many times before and you have always found an answer though it is always different."

My heart pulls as if I am recalling a memory that is too faded to identify but still holds emotion. Like rocks tossed violently into a river by an earthquake the edges have been smoothed over by time and the original trauma forgotten though the rock still remains out of place. The spider's eyes hold no more answers just more questions that I haven't even begun to ask.

"Do not worry child all shall come to light in time, it always does," the spider chuckles at some hidden joke. "For now we should focus on the task at hand. There is a stone near the bottom of this tree with a whole with in it that reveals a pool of water. You must place the pendent gently into the well beneath this tree to dispel the darkness tainting it."

It is easy to figure out the whole picture, "That well is what feeds the forest isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," the spider replies. "It has feed this forest since it was but an oasis when the desert reached all the way to here so very long ago."

I nod before making my way nimbly to the bottom of the tree, though I would love to hear about the geographical history someday. Slipping through a gape in the tangled roots of the tree I twist my body to accommodate the sharp turns. I have never been gladder to have the flexibility that comes with wielding the Inu yari.

Slowly the green blue light from the pendent reveals a stone amongst the snarled roots, its opening carved with intricate designs of spiders. However the biggest difference between this stone and all those around it is that this is not limestone but sandstone that feels warm to the touch though it is hidden away in a place of dark, damp corruption. The gap in the stone is large enough for me to see my own reflection within giving me a perfect view of my childish self in the waters.

" _Are you sure you know what we are doing?"_ my younger face asks with brown eyes wide.

"No I don't" I reply back, this was never a part of the original story and I am changing things that may be better left untouched.

" _Why then?"_ the child asks again.

"Because this is my story not his," a voice answers back and I am shocked to realise they are my own. "this is my life."

I lower the pendent in the water, dispelling my reflection in the process. As the chakra within the pendent begins to diffuse into the water like colourful, glowing food colouring my breath becomes shaky. My verbal revolution becoming clearer, air, water and energy purified with one action in a way that is irreversible.

 _Each hunter must find their own path._

 _Each hunter must find their own words_

 _Each hunter must lose their self._

 _Each hunter is every hunter._

 _Each hunter is prey._

The mantra of my art echoes through my head as I realise that I have only now started to find my own path. I have admitted that I have my own path, my own story that does not revolve around Naruto or any of the others. Opening my eyes I look up at Cat Mask who for the first time is standing right in front of me.

"My story is certainly going to be an interesting one," I say to the figure as I close my eyes for a few minutes before opening them to the sight of tangled roots alone. "But that is what will be fun about all this right."

~o~

"There just about done," I say having regained my ability to use medical chakra that I put to us healing the spider sage's wounds. "You never told us what your name is though."

"You were right in the way you addressed me earlier my dear," the spider says as she stretches her legs in the first time in what could very well be a decade. "My name is Joōgumo, though I agree it is not very creative."

"I am sorry about the way we treated your children though," I apologise with an awkward bow.

"All is forgiven child, it was all for the sake of self-preservation." Joōgumo replies. "Perhaps it is time you return to your kind then."

"We will have to take a bit longer, why?" Shino says as he adjusts his glasses that I can tell are irritating him now. "We still have yet to find the missing girl."

"I am afraid that the poor girl's fate is sealed by now," Joōgumo sighs. "I am sorry."

"Then we have failed our mission," the sand paper grates against my tongue.

"That may be so but all was not for nothing in the end," Joōgumo comforts. "I know that it is neither of your destinies to carry a contract with me and my children but I would like one of you to take the scroll with you in case you should find someone whose destiny it is."

"I will do it," Shino replies taking a step forward.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Joōgumo and her children are legendary enemies to your clan." I point out as I step in front of Shino, "I'll carry the scroll."

Shino doesn't even bother to respond to my stubbornness much to Joōgumo's amusement as she hands err, rolls me the scroll.

"What about your kids," I ask tentatively as I store the scroll in my medical sleeve. "They tried to kill us last time, kinda."

"Do not worry I shall get them straightened out," Joōgumo promises. "Now if you two would get onto my thorax then I can get you to the edge of the forest before the sun rises."

~o~

Aōko barks happily as I am dizzied by the relief filtering through our link as I jump off Joōgumo's back and race to her. She gleefully licks my face like the time I got it covered in beef broth. Hinata and Kurenai both stare at Shino, me and the ginormous flesh eating spider.

"Do I even want to know what happened," Kurenai sighs.

Joōgumo laughs at the red eyed woman's exasperation, "I am certain they will both be very eager to relay the tale. Well at least the pup will."

Both Hinata and Kurenai stare blankly at the talking spider whose eyes shine like those of a person smiling. "I must go now before the sun rises for even I am susceptible to its rays, thank you again children."

With that Joōgumo made her retreat back into the woods with amazing speed as I waved goodbye to my new friend. The forest glowing in a healthier light in her wake as the land is slowly purified. Green becomes hoary and the trees begin to flower in a transformation that seems unreal and well magical as cheesy as the description is.

"What exactly did you two do," Kurenai questions seriously.

"We found the source of the chakra drainage, rescued the spider sage and neutralised the seals that were poisoning the forests chakra supplies," Shino recites seriously much to my amusement due to our companion's expressions. Even Aōko has her head tilted to the side in astonishment and confusion.

"Also we managed to purify some of the damaged chakra," I add.

"Now I understand why Kakashi shows up late to teach your team," Kurenai remarks.

"What about the girl," Hinata asks hopefully.

I shake my head as I look at the ground unable to meet her or Kurenai's eyes as I give them the news. Our mission was a failure.

~oOo~

 _In a room that only one person sees a small tree sprouts forth from the ground under the gaze of three figures. One with red markings upon her cheek, another with a mask and the last with green-blue eyes._

" _I wonder what this will mean for us," The young girl with red markings asks to no one in particular._

 _The cat masked figure ignores the question as he goes back to cleaning the pistol in his hand. The figure in the mirror just stares at the plant with an expression that may be of deep thought or distaste, maybe even both._

~o~

Hello people this chapter was not supposed to be this long but I wanted to get the mission over and done with so that we could get to the chunin exams since I know that you are all excited for it. Also Joōgumo will not be a major character in this story but still plays a significant role that will be revealed later. I am not quite sure how this chapter turned out so please leave some feedback.

Next time on KnM: Flirting and math equations.


	26. Chapter 23: The Nine

Chapter 23: The Nine

Glaring at the light filtering through the window I decided to get up out of bed since Kakashi will most likely be more on time today for training though I know there won't be any training today since this is when the chunin exams are going to be officially announced to the genin. I don't have any doubts that sensei signed us up either, which means Iruka-sensei will be testing us.

I seek relief from my headache and soreness from the aspirin sitting on the nightstand. Even after three days Aokigahara's effects are still killing to me like a bad cold and I know for a fact that it has been the same for Shino. At least the necrosis is gone for good now that he was able to see one of his family medics.

Eyeing the false boards in the trapped floor were the spider summoning scroll is hidden I sigh. The glow of that forest and its inhabitants' red eyes have been following my dreams whenever I am not tormented by the nightmares I can't remember. Cat mask has been absent more often than not too lately. I stretch out my limbs on the adjoined beds not ready to let my back move from the comfort of the bed yet.

The ceiling seems so blank as I stare up at it trying not to think of what is to come in the following days. Orochimaru and all he comes with, the possibility that I may take my first _human_ life and of course the sand and sound invasion were I am almost guaranteed to take a life. Not to mention the fact that I could end up facing a member of my pack or even Kiba and Akamaru during the upcoming exams. I know that I would never get away with backing down from any of them if we are pitted against one another.

Aōko's tongue leaves a cool line across my forehead as she tries to comfort me.

"What are we going to do girl," I plead reaching up to scratch her beneath her chin. "I know we have blood on our hands already, but what if it is the blood of our own that we get on us this time girl."

"I should have known that you would have caught on to the fact that the chunin exams are begin held soon," A voice says from the doorway.

"The rest of team seven and us have known for a while mom," I reply. "We became informed of it way before we were supposed to."

"Yes but I doubt that anyone would have given you as much information as you have," Mom replies as she approaches the bed that I am sprawled out across.

"I have asked some of the civilians what to expect after learning of the open tournament part," I reply looking up at my mother's face. "Some of them weren't afraid to give me the gruesome details, especially those that own the weapon shops. I am dreading that tournament part."

My mother sits on the edge of the bed as she gazes down at me softly in one of her rare maternal moments. She knows there is a chance that I might not come back from the chunin exams. "No matter what I know that you or anyone in this clan would never do anything to seriously harm a member of their pack and if they did they would go through hell to make it right."

"I don't think I could ever force myself to fight any of them mom," I admit ignoring my wounded pride. "I could never raise my blade against any of them in a serious fight."

"I felt the same thing when I went through the exams Koko," Mom says as she runs her hand along the hem of her flak jacket in remembrance. "All members of our clan do, it's who we are. I am going to give you the same advice my parents gave me and that your sister is giving your brother right now as well. Don't think about it as a life or death because it doesn't have to be, think of it as a sparring match like the once back at the academy cause in the end it is a lot like that."

I sit up finally as I nod in understanding. My mother's words sooth at least a third of my worries about the coming days. I can tell that my mother is worried about my dark disposition since she is one of the few that can tell that it clings to me almost every minute of the day, even when I sleep. Closing my eyes I try to will away my dread.

"there is actually a tradition in our clan to bring good luck for those trying to move up the shinobi ranks after they become a genin," Mom says as I open my eyes to see that she is dangling something on a rope in the air. "That is to make a charm out of something from that person's first kill as a full-fledged member of the clan."

Looking down at the end of the rope is indeed the tip of one of the tusks from that boar I killed. The circular end ringed in metal, with the kanji for my name engraved into it. Four strokes that is all it takes to spell my given name.

"When I gave you that name when you were a baby I knew that there was something different about you." Mom comments as I look at the inscription. "It is true that it means heart, but it also means mind and spirt as well, both qualities that you possess in abundance. In truth you don't need any luck going into the exam, what you need is something to remind you of your own strength since you're the one who undermines it the most."

Running my fingers over the engraved word I traced the strokes meticulously over and over again finding comfort in the repetition and in the feeling for drawing something. Calligraphy is truly and art and one that this life has lead me to gain a great appreciation for.

"You always loved drawing ever since you were little though I can't fathom were you get it from," Mom says with a grunt as she lays down on the bed next to me. "Anyways your brother is getting a special charm of his own since he hasn't had his first kill. Usually it's just a tooth or something but since you took down something massive for your first kill and use a weapon tradition dictates that you have a flashy little good luck charm."

I laugh at my mom's familiar brash humor that my own has become a kin to. "If it is so special then I better put it somewhere I can show it off then."

Mom cackles in response to that as I get up to get dressed for the day, "anyway you better be off Koko, you don't want to be known as the person who is later than your sensei."

"Thanks mom," I yell back as I slip out the window.

~o~

* * *

"You're late Kokoro," Kakashi-sensei chastises as I arrive at the bridge.

"Sorry about that," I say holding up the ornate boar tusk for him to see. "I had a clan tradition to adhere to."

Kakashi and Sasuke nod in understanding as Naruto zips over to examine the object.

"Hey isn't that from a boar like the one you killed when we were kids," Naruto asks.

"Actually it is from that very same boar," I reply turning red at Sasuke and Sensei's questioning glances. "It's all part of clan tradition, the boar was my first kill during my first pack hunt."

"You should have seen the amount of food Kokoro brought back," Naruto shouts excitedly. "She even took down a bear, believe it."

"When did this happen," Kakashi-sensei asks.

"I was 11 I think so a year before we graduated," I reply before smirking. "Anyways don't you have something to tell us sensei?"

Kakashi rolls his eye as he hands each of us a form of paper which causes Naruto to shout in excitement after he reads it over. A habit me and Sasuke had to chastise him into that has become vital since many people have tried to take advantage of Naruto's naivety using contracts. It is one of the main ways people in the village have victimized him without him knowing.

"I am guessing, Iruka-sensei wasn't happy about your decision to enter us into the exams," I comment casually knowing that the white haired shinobi has become used to my uncanny accuracy.

"Yes he was," Kakashi says calmly without looking up from his book.

"I know that team eight was also entered," I inform my team calmly. "I am guessing team ten was as well?"

Kakashi looks up from his book telling me all that I need to know. I turn and meet Sasuke's smirk with my own as Naruto grins devilishly.

"Should we go over our findings on the tactics to expect from the other teams," Sasuke suggests his dark eyes glinting dangerously.

I nod, "Not here though it is too public."

"My apartment would be a good place," Naruto suggests.

"For once the blonde idiot actually had a good idea," Sasuke sneers, the joking gleam in his eye the only thing keeping me from hitting him for the comment.

"What's that supposed to mean teme," Naruto shrieks angrily.

I giggle at the boys antics before wrapping and arm around each of their shoulders, "Sasuke stop teasing Naruto we have work to do and Naruto you know as well as I do that pretty boy has to disguise his complements with an insult in order to keep his own shallow pride."

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrow at my comment causing me to grin wolfishly. Linking my arm in his I drag the Uchiha along behind me as I follow the blissfully oblivious Naruto to the location of our mini war conference.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunts from behind me. "Why that is that terribly disguised person following us."

"Oh that's just Konohamaru," Naruto stats clearly uninterested in the topic.

Suddenly the square rock disguise bursts into a cloud of colorful smoke as the Konohamaru corps make their eccentric introductions. I smile at the three little ones unable to contain my love for kids.

"Hey boss," Konohamaru asks with a gesture towards me. "Is that your girlfriend?"

I laugh and bend down to ruffle the young future shinobi's hair. "No I am his teammate much like how Moegi is yours. I don't do dating so don't bother asking whether I am pretty boys girlfriend either."

Konohamaru just stares at me before freaking out, "How dare you treat me so childishly do you know who I am? I am the next Hokage!"

I smile at the ball of energy still under the palm of my hand, "I know exactly who you are Konohamaru, and you're the grandson of the current hokage and aspire to be the future hokage due to your grandfather's shadow. Those two facts have no effect on the way I treat you. Now do you know who I am?"

Konohamaru stills under my hand and looks up at me, "uhhhh."

"I am Inuzuka Kokoro also known as the leaf village's demonic huntress and this is my ninken A ōko," Say as my partner yips happily from the top of my head. "I am the going to be the head of the Anbu one day in order to support Naruto when he becomes hokage."

"Wait a second you're the demonic huntress," Moegi exclaims with stars in her eyes, I guess I am still a legend at the academy.

"Yeah I am pup, you heard of me?" I ask removing my hand from the confused Konohamaru's head.

"Of course I have you're a legend among young kunoichi," Moegi says enthusiastically. "You came out top of your class and are one of the strongest kunoichi to ever graduate from the academy. I heard some of the instructors even talking about the fact that you were still holding back, you're a genius."

I turn red at the amount of revering praise continuing to flow from the red heads mouth at a steady pace till the words ' I want to be just like you ring through the air'. Shaking away my shyness I walk over and kneel in front of the young kunoichi. "Look Moegi you don't want to be just like me, I got to where I am through hard work and a lot of guts and that is what you need to but I also got all that respect for being different and breaking the mold left by those that came before me which is what you have to do to. If that makes any sense, kinda."

Moegi and Konohamaru just stare blankly at me till Udon speaks up, "I think she meant to say that you have to be innovative to make an impact rather than do what has already been done before."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so Nee-chan," Konohamaru says energetically.

"She has a tendency to rant and zone out," Sasuke replies before I could open my mouth.

"Who are you anyway," Konohamaru asks the dark haired genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the other member of team seven." Sasuke responds drolly.

I nod and wrap my arm around Naruto and Sasuke's shoulder again. "Team seven is Konoha's wild card, the Shinobi and ninken you see before you are one of Konoha's top teams, we are just missing our sensei the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, and you'll be able to see what we can really do in the upcoming Chunin exams."

"well then all of the Konohamaru corps will have to work harder to become stronger than team 7" Konohamaru declares as he takes off ahead of us only to run into a familiar form wearing black.

"Hey watch where you're going brat," the young man with the purple lined face growls as he pick Konohamaru off the ground by his scarf causing me to snarl at his disrespect.

"Maybe you should watch how you handle the Hokage's grandson Suna-nin," I snarl through bared fangs.

"What you going to do about it," the sandnin sneers arrogantly.

"please you're at a disadvantage since I already know who you fight and the terrain the battle would take place on," I sneer smugly as I saunter towards the sand nin how has put down Konohamaru in favor of having his hands ready to reach for his weapon. "A puppet user from the village hidden in the sand carrying two puppets armed with paralysis, hallucinatory and lung damaging poisons."

"How the-"I cut him off.

"Cool your temper and actually look Puppet-kun," I sing sweetly causing Sasuke and Naruto to back up a bit.

"You're a clan girl so what," the puppet user says as he asses me with lingering eyes.

"The teller is what clan I am in," I reply stepping closer as I cradle my hand to my cheek in a clear display of my claws and fangs. "I am an Inuzuka, I could smell the poisons a mile away but that hardly gives you any knowledge of the skills I possess. Just because I can smell the poisons doesn't mean that I should be able to tell what your weapons are without even glancing at them."

The black wearing genins hands twitch as I continue to move closer while Aōko hops to the ground and sneaks behind the two older sand siblings.

"I could also hear them, which even for my clan is an unusual ability," I reply now toe to toe with the sand shinobi. "I have a lot of abilities that aren't typical much like the rest of my team."

"How the hell does a weak village like Konoha have a hot and talented Kunoichi like you anyway?" The puppet user comments as I spike in killing intent washes over the area. I reach for my Kunai pouch quickly excepting the still hidden Gaara to be the source of it but still when I realize that it is coming from down the street where team eight is.

"Kiba is going to kill you," Naruto exclaims turning pale at the look on my twins face.

I jerk my hand up triggering the wire trap me and Aōko had been laying just in time to keep my brothers Kunai from hitting the idiot sand shinobi and his sister.

"Shino you're supposed to keep my brother from causing international incidents not plotting to help him pull them off," I whine at my severely pissed friend.

"There is no way I am going to let some asshole hit on my little sister like that Kokoro," Kiba snarls glaring at the black wearing shinobi as Hinata just stares wide eyed at the scene. "This guy didn't even ask for your name."

"My name is Kokoro by the way," I say with what those who know me well know is a murderer's smile. "And my idiot brother Kiba is right you did forget to even ask my name and I would suggest that you and your sister act diplomatically from now on. I have been involved in enough diplomatic incidents and would like to keep my time at home free of them."

"My name is Tamari and my idiot brother's name is Kankuro," Temari says as I release them from the wire trap, her eyes flicking at the hint towards my teams mission history.

"And who is the one hiding in the tree, he can't disguise his scent or killing intent very well." I ask casually much to the astonishment of the two older sand siblings.

A swirl of sand and the red head himself appears in front of us, "I am Gaara."

"Nice to meet you all," I say cheerfully. "Also nice touch with the killing intent from behind during the whole confrontation if I wasn't aware you where there it would have been a good use of psychological warfare, kinda."

"You and your team will be very interesting to kill," The red head rasps chilling the spines of everyone but me.

I open my eyes and twist my smile a bit before sweetly replying, " **Hurt** my pack and **you'll** _wish_ you were dead _Tanuki-_ kun."

Gaara's sand whips violently around him at the mental instability my nickname causes as Temari glares at me and Kankuro slowly backs away from his younger brother.

"The rings around your eyes remind me of a Tanuki's," I reply innocently, tilting my head with the smile still on my face. "Like how Naruto's whiskers remind me of a fox."

Both the jinjuriki's breaths catch at my little declaration. I blink owlishly at the two, "Did I say something wrong Puppet-kun?"

Kankuro just stares at me and my expression that those who knew me is very twisted and unusual. Seems my little bit of psychological warfare has worked. I lace my figure together and rest my chin on them wandering dreamily in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

"Come on you two we have business to take care of, K _in_ da." I sing as Aōko follows at my heel.

I hear Sasuke calmly follow me followed by Naruto's frantic run to catch up with us once he gets over the shocked state my wicker comment induced.

"Naruto," I ask my behavior returning to normal. "Why did you freeze up when I mentioned that your whiskers reminded me of a fox?"

"Uhhh," is the only response from the blonde.

"You have to tell us Naruto, that kind of reaction is a liability on the battle field." Sasuke points out.

For once I can hear the grim seriousness in Naruto's voice, "I'll explain it when we get to my apartment."

I turn around to look at my friend who is uncharacteristically staring at the ground, "Naruto?"

Sasuke also turns and I can see the slight change in his expression as he notices our sunny friend's sudden cloudiness. I meet Sasuke's dark colored eyes with my own settling on an unspoken agreement as we proceed to flank our blond friend. Usually I am in the center of the team's formation and exception are only made when we know something is wrong with another teammate, usually Sasuke.

Naruto looks up at us in surprise as I link my arm in his and glare at Sasuke to do the same. The Uchiha rolls his eyes but complies finishing the team sevens patent emotional support formation. Slowly the blue eyes light up and look forward again. I look at Sasuke and smile even more at the slight curve in his lips that no one else would notice.

Soon we arrive at Naruto's apartment and are greeted by the scowl of one of Naruto's neighbors which I respond to with a small thread of killing intent directed at the person while Sasuke scowls back at him. The bitter middle age man slowly backs away not wanting to deal with two Shinobi with very influential families. I carefully keep my killing intent in check not wanting to cause the poor civilian a heart attack.

I race forward as the stench of alcohol on the man's breath reaches me and the sound of his foot reaching its intended step doesn't. Carefully I grab the man's collar and pull him back to safety with minimal force.

"Hey what th-"

"You were about to fall down these stairs due to the disruption the alcohol has caused in your sense of balance," I reply professionally. "I can also smell now that you are extremely over the legal alcohol limit and are at risk of alcohol poisoning, I would like permission to conduct a medical jutsu to help prevent this potentially deadly occurrence."

The man blinks owlishly at me before scoffing, "Like a brat like you can perform medical ninjutsu."

"I am not an officially trained medic which is why I am asking permission if you refuse help I will be forced to report your behavior as a civil disturbances." I respond robotically not trusting my disdain for the man to show through if I were to act normally. "I have been extensively trained by my sister who is a combat medic and help out regularly at my family's clinic."

"You're the lady with the three Ninkin's little sister," the man says finally recognizing the markings on my face. "Go ahead kid, your sister saved my cousins life out in the field."

I nod and proceed with the procedure only to break out of my professionalism "Oh shit."

"What is it little lady," the man asks trying to move only to find Sasuke holding him in place.

"Naruto get me at least ten glasses of water stat." I order as I take off my jacket so that Aōko can get to my medical supplies. "Your damn lucky our team was here our you'd be dead within a day at most for certain."

Naruto hands the man the first glass of water which the man goes to poor out in disgust. Sasuke intercepts the action before the man can. "Whatever has caused you to hate our teammate so much can't be worth your life, if Kokoro asked Naruto to get you water you should drink the water brought to you without hesitation."

I nod having handed the man a set of pills to take using the water. "Sasuke is right your liver is on the brink of full shutdown and you have had an undeniably lethal chance of fatal alcohol poisoning you need this water and medicine so I can heal the damage and prevent your death, I also suggest you go to the hospital and enroll in the rehabilitation process immediately after this."

"Why the hell are you kids helping me anyway," the still drunk man yells.

"As Shinobi it is our duty to protect people, especially the people of Konoha, Believe it." Naruto says holding out the last glass as I finish my healing jutsu.

"You really shouldn't judge people before getting to know them mister," I say looking at the man who seems to be seeing Naruto for the first time. I stand up as Sasuke lifts the man onto his feet. "Now go to the hospital, look for a girl with pink hair and green eyes, and tell her that Kokoro sent you kinda."

The man nods still dizzied by the encounter and his revelation regarding Naruto. The man safely makes his way down the stairs after the forced sobriety takes full effect. Wordlessly me and the rest of team seven enter Naruto's apartment and shut the door.

"Why did you decide to help him?" Sasuke asks as we sit down at the low table in Naruto's apartment.

"Didn't you hear Naruto's explanation," I respond glancing back at my permanently bored looking friend as I prepare some herbal tea.

The light in the black eyes shifts telling me that the topic is something that Sasuke has moved to the back of his mind for now. "What happened with the insanity display back there?"

"Physiological warfare," I respond bring the teapot over to the table were Sasuke and Naruto are sitting across from each other. "Those three are dangerous and we will have to avoid them at all costs in the chunin exams. I can't even describe the amount of blood that I smelt on the red heads sands. The puppeteer has much deadlier poisons two and the blond, I think that was a fan she was carrying on her back which means she is a long ranged wind user."

"So you were trying to intimidate them," Naruto states as he slurps on the contents of an instant noodle cup.

"I was trying to intimidate the eldest, the girl. I was trying minor seduction with the puppet wielder since he seems to be the weak link and inspire intrigue in the sand user to stimulate fear in both the older ones." I reply pouring the tea carefully as Aōko sprawls out on Sasuke's lap. "The seduction seemed to have worked a bit too well but may come in handy later on during the exams. 'Fear and lust are a powerful and persuasive combination' was one of the things drilled into our heads during kunoichi classes."

"They seriously teach that kind of thing," Sasuke says glaring, which for him is staring, at his tea cup.

"Sadly and thankfully yes," I respond taking a sip of my tea and immediately regretting it when the cup burns my lips immediately, one of the downsides to hyper sensitive skin.

"Let me guess, it was the only part of the course you excelled at." Sasuke says smirking at me.

"Well it isn't really that surprising since Kokoro does have a gifted figure for our age," Naruto comments causing me to groan.

"Please don't remind me, even with bindings it's uncomfortable." I whine, "Seduction is the only thing these things are good for when it comes to being a Kunoichi.

Sasuke just shakes his head at Naruto and I's banter both of them having gotten used to my complaints about my chest size.

"Anyways you two we have two discussion points for this meeting," Sasuke says bring back both Naruto and I to the task at hand with practiced precision. "Which first."

"I'll go first," Naruto says as his mood drastically plummets.

I share a look with Sasuke and look at our usually hyper happy friend, "If you want to wait till after we discuss the other topic that's fine, it might give you some time to gather yourself."

"No," Naruto says resolutely. "I want to get this over and done with, I hate keeping secrets from you guys."

Me and Sasuke nod silently and wait for Naruto to reveal the information at his own pace.

"You guys know about the stage seal like things on my stomach," Naruto says lifting his shirt to show said seal. "And how my birthday is on the day the nine tails attacked and that my parents died in the attack."

We both nod as Aōko goes over and places her paw against Naruto's side in encouragement.

"Well I the nine tails didn't die after the battle," Naruto says taking a deep calming breath. "It was sealed inside a baby. Me."

Sasuke blinks at our teammate unsure how to take the information. I just smile at Naruto, "Then that make you a hero to the village."

Naruto and Sasuke both look at me with wide eyes causing me to chuckle, "it also explains the red chakra back in the land of waves and why I can't seem to stop associating you with foxes."

Naruto looks at the ground again causing me to realize my mistake, "I am not saying that I think you are the fox Naruto, I am just saying that it explains why I feel like there is a fox around when you are around. I may have been picking up lightly on the presence of his Chakra, kind of"

"Picking up on it," Naruto asks scratching his head.

"Guess I should probably tell you guys though I am not supposed to know and learned about it only because I read my medical charts when I wasn't supposed to," I reply. "I am chakra intuitive."

Sasuke's face went completely blank, "For some reason I am not really surprised by either of these revelations."

"Now how about we report our findings on the other teams," this time I am the one to bring us back to the task at hand.

"Team ten works the same way the Ino-shika-chou has for generations however they lack the fluidity that the team needs to be fully effective. Shikamaru as you know has no motivation, Ino is obsessed with me and I also learned that Chouji could never bring himself to lay a hand on you."

I smile gently knowing that it isn't out of character for a sweetie like Chouji to be completely opposed to fighting one of his close friends. Though it is still a bit of a nice surprise to find that he thinks of me that fondly since we were sort of distant as kids.

"We have all seen team 8's strength and weaknesses so I don't think it is fully necessary to go over them," I state getting a nod from the two boys. "I know of one of the members of another team that will be in the exams, Hyuga Neji. He is arrogant and a year older than us. I have also used some of my psychological warfare against him. His relationship with Hinata as her cousin doesn't seem to be a happy one either."

"I think I know at least one of the guys on his team then," Naruto says grinning. "His name is Rock Lee, he practices only taijutsu and can't use chakra yet he still graduated from the academy. He was put on a team with a Hyuga and a girl that Iruka-sensei said is some of the best accuracy he has ever seen."

"That would be a very likely team combo," Sasuke says nodding.

"I think I have an idea as to who his teacher is too since my clansmen have talked about a guy who fights using taijutsu almost, If not exclusively." I respond adding in some of my knowledge putting in some false information in not to draw attention to my way to extensive knowledge.

"I think we have presented all the information we have on known teams," A voice from near Naruto's window says.

I turn to look at the white haired shinobi leaning against the wall, "Your late sensei."

A raised eyebrow, "I didn't realize I was invited."

"You're our sensei of course you were invited," Naruto shouts energetically.

"So how much of the conversation did you listen in on," Sasuke asks as Kakashi sits down across from me.

"The whole thing," Sensei replies holding up his miraculously empty cup.

I smile enjoying the calm before the coming storm.

~o~

* * *

Allowing my footsteps to echo through the thick fog I make sure that my knowledge of the presence lurking in the mist is known. Showing no fear towards the looming atmosphere of danger I still my chakra and release it in a burst, "Kai!"

The illusion shatters around me before it could cause any psychological effect, taking my spear from its place on my back I swing it through the jutsu made mist and lingering chakra from the genjutsu. Placing my left foot forward and point my spear to the ground on the right I place my unoccupied left hand in the seal of confrontation.

"I can tell that this chakra signal is yours Iruka-sensei," I say calmly, keeping my eyes closed and body posture steadfast yet relaxed.

"You're the first one to actually identify me," Iruka says appearing before me still in disguise.

"You know that my sense are sharper than most," I reply opening my eyes. "By the first I take it that you have done a similar test with the others entering the exam."

"You're the one of the few I wasn't worried sick about entering the exams," Iruka says as he flickers back out of costume this time. "I am just afraid of how you are going to take the _risks_ of the exam."

"If by risks you mean blood shed then my mom already beat you to that," I respond as I trace the engraved word on the boar tusk.

"Then it is only any test that has to do with mathematics that you have to worry about," Iruka says with a smile.

I turn red and shiver with dread at the thought of the written part of the exam, "I think you have successfully fueled my nightmares for tonight."

Iruka-sensei just laughs at my reaction, "You'll do fine Kokoro, your whole team will. I am sure of it."

With that my former teacher disappears and the mist slowly dissipates around me. I sigh and reach up to pet my companion who has slept through the entire ordeal. The sudden sound of clinking to my left on the water attracts my attention.

"Hello, Kankuro." I say without turning my head as I identify the sound as belonging to the puppet he has strapped to his back, "Were are you siblings."

"Off doing their own thing," the puppet user replies casually. "How did you know we were related?"

I tap my nose still not looking in the direction of the sand Shinobi, "is it okay for you to be wandering around like this?"

"As long as we don't cause trouble or go somewhere we aren't supposed to," the puppet-nin responds walking up beside me. "I just happened to be sightseeing when I spotted a pretty sight."

I smile dangerously at his complement detecting both motives beneath it. Finally look at him I can see that his body posture screams of arrogance and false openness. Seducing me for both information with no problems with the prospect of getting something from himself. I wonder who can play the game better.

"You certainly have a honeyed tongue for someone who comes from a land with little to no flowers," I reply meet his eyes through the corner of mine. "You also switched your poisons out for a less abrasive smelling set."

"Your nose is damn perceptive," Kankuro comments.

I turn my face to him and give him a wolf's smile, "If you think mine is good, my brothers will astound you."

"So how much older is your brother," Kankuro asks.

"About a minute maybe two," I respond gaging his reaction. "We're twins."

"I heard that you were close with the clan heir," He responds back obviously trying to ease into more advantageous questions.

"Of course I am close with her," I respond once more gaging his reaction to the information. "She is my older sister after all."

A slight twitch in Kankuro's fingers is the only tell that he realized that I have given away information that could be used to sands advantage.

"Though birth isn't a guarantee in my pack since the tittle of Alpha is won through strength," I add catching genuine curiosity.

"So any member could become the head of your clan," the sand genin asks not noticing that I am directing him away from information that would be useful to his village. All that I am revealing is well known information that you could learn from shop keepers _outside_ of Konoha.

I give a half smile, "Yes but no one would dare challenge my mom though, kinda."

"Your Mom is the head of the clan," Kankuro asks taken off guard. Even amongst shinobi it is rare for a women to run a family completely.

"Yeah she raised all four of us on her own," I reply back. "I don't know anything about my dad and no one mentions him."

A silent gleam of sympathy shines in the sand shinobi's dark eyes. I hit my desired target, the loss of his mother during Gaara's birth is still an open wound for him.

"What about your family," I ask much to Kankuro's not so apparent startling. "I told you about mine so it is only fair."

"Well you have met my older sister Temari and younger brother Gaara," Kankurō says though his tongue hitches on his brother's name. "My mom died when he was born."

"What about your dad," I press titling my head so that my spiky hair frames my eyes.

"Well he's the Kazekage," Kankurō responds casually.

I blink at him and reassess him, since I have the chance. Something is off though, Kankurō is supposed to dislike anyone younger than him so he either is in this for information more than I first thought or he is mistaken about my age. Something easy to get confused about since my feminine _gifts_ make me look slightly older than I am.

"Well you certainly have me trumped when it comes to family ties, kinda" I reply with a smile. "How old are you anyway?"

"14," he answers back raising an eyebrow at the question.

I smile at him, "So your two years older than me then."

Kankurō blinks at me, it was a mistaken perception of my age after all.

"You're only twelve," Kankurō says looking at me up and down again.

"How old did think you I was," I deadpan in response.

"I thought you were a bit closer in age to me," Kankurō says slightly unnerved by the change in perspective the information has caused for him. "You act like you're much older than you are."

"Two years isn't that big of a gap you know and yeah I get that a lot." I say as Aōko jumps from my head eager to get home as she pads towards the entrance to the Inuzuka clan complex. "Anyways this is where I turn off, I guess I'll see you tomorrow puppet boy, kinda."

"I guess so Kokoro-san," Kankurō says as I head off towards the compound.

I turn back and smile at him, "Just call me Kokoro, I don't like formality, kinda."

"Uhh sure, good night Kokoro." The sand nin says caught off guard by my bluntness.

I smile even wider, "Good night Puppet boy."

~o~

* * *

Curled up with my back against my brothers I stare at the patches of light cast by the moon through the window. Thoughts of the middle member of the sand siblings attempt at seduction being turned over and analyzed repeatedly in my head. He seemed genuinely surprised when I told him my age which could just be because of the legal limitations of seduction tactics he could use since I would be considered underage even in the shinobi world. Yet some of his flirtation and emotions seemed genuine.

"What is it Kokoro," Kiba says half awake. "You keep on tracing patterns on my back so I know you're awake."

I sigh and reach my hand down to intertwine it with his, "don't start spiking killing intent, but it is that sand shinobi that hit on me earlier today."

"What about him," Kiba says through gritting teeth.

"He walked with me part of the way home and before you start growling about it listen to what I have to say." I reply lacing my fingers with my brothers till his anger calms a bit. "He wasn't just flirting he was trying to get information, which makes sense considering the fact that we will be pitted against each other in the morning."

"So it sounds like you have it figured out already," Kiba sighs knowing that it isn't that simple.

"You would think so but he is either really terrible or really good at getting into a person's emotional barrier, I think that it is the first of those two options for now." I reply looking at cat masks shadow in the moonlight coming through the window. "There was genuine emotion mixed in with the manipulation and he didn't pick up on my own manipulations so that tells me he isn't trained."

"Wait you were trying to seduce him," Kiba says shocked.

"Mildly so," I confirm. "He is his team's weakest link and is at an age where womanly charms are more effective."

"I sometimes forget how cool and calculating you can be sis," Kiba laughs. "It sounds like you need more information before you can solve this puzzle and you won't get that information till you get some sleep."

This time it is my turn to laugh, "I guess you're right."

~o~

* * *

Walking up to the academy building with my sleeves fully stocked with scrolls I smile as both Naruto and Sasuke take up position on either side of me. Naruto's idea of having our team arrive in sync as a small taste of physiological warfare to all those that see us was a pretty good idea. Even little details can make a team memorable and intimidating. With Naruto grinning like a maniac, me sauntering dangerously, Sasuke keeping his usual air of disinterest and Aōko's fixed snarl team 7 is projecting confidence, danger and blood thirst.

My spear and charm start to glow faintly as we approach the area effected by the genjutsu, a sign that both the boys notice. As a growl from Aōko clears a path through the crowd the sight of Tenten getting her but handed to her by two chunin comes into view. Unfortunately for these two chunin I am able to recognize them by scent and don't even need my past life knowledge.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a couple of chunin trying to dissuade us from taking the exams," I growl lowly as I run my tongue across the tip of one of my fangs. "Don't even try and deny your identities Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotesu my sister and the Haimaru brother's scent is all over you. Not to mention the fact that your features aren't well disguised and you didn't change your breathing patterns to accommodate for the change in lung capacity."

Turning my head to the side I smirk tauntingly at Neji, "Really Birdy you should quite with the charades I know you Byakugan would see through the genjutsu these two placed from a mile away so just head on up to the third floor."

"Let me guess your Tenten a weapons specialist," Naruto says pointing at the kunoichi with his normal spacy attitude.

"And you must be Rock Lee," Sasuke finishes turning to the green clad shinobi. "I might as well tell you that we simply did our research and spare you guys the embarrassment of asking a question with an obvious answer."

I smirk at the indignant rage on Tenten's face, it would seem that our little planed performance has had the desired effect. I cross my arm across my chest to flaunt the figure that my open jacket isn't hiding anymore. Yet another deliberate move to make our team seem more dangerous and mature.

"Honestly I am a bit disappointed that the Taijutsu prodigy I heard about doesn't seem to match up with his reputation." Sasuke sneers letting the Uchiha superiority complex's shine in full glory.

An impossibly fast kick collides with Sasuke's chin before anyone can intercept it leaving the crowd stunned by Lee's speed and precision.

"I was wondering if you were going to show a fraction of your true abilities or not," I smile just enough to show my fangs. "Don't take any of this personally Lee, Sasuke is always like this. In a way it is how he shows his respect, kinda."

Lee turns to look at me as Naruto helps Sasuke up knowing that I will heal the Uchiha later away from assessing eyes. I can feel Neji glare at the back of my head.

"You should cut with the act as well," Neji drones though the barely detectable sound of grinding teeth gives away the anger behind his words.

I give a feminine giggle "Sorry but this isn't an act Birdy, right now you're an enemy to my pack. I know that Hinata and her team are also in this too so I expect things to get _interesting_."

The desired response of Neji's increased heartrate is music to my ears as I give Lee a genuinely friendly smile while Naruto helps Tenten up.

"Look none of you should take this personally you may be a threat to my pack right now but one day you guys might be able to become a part of it as well," I say laying on the charm thickly. "We are from the same village after all, kinda."

Lee blinks at my sudden change in attitude before he smiles enthusiastically at me, "Of course Miss, but would you mind telling me your name since you already know mine."

"I'm Inuzuka Kokoro of team seven and this is my ninken Aōko," I say smiling. "Those are our teammates, the black haired boy is Uchiha Sasuke and the blonde is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke position themselves at each of my sides in perfect sync with my figure pointing.

" _Seems like someone tied her hair buns to tight this morning,"_ the mirror reflections scoffs at Tenten who is obviously very irritated at being shown up. " _Perhaps a little more fun is in order._ "

For once I agree with my mirror self, "I am surprised Birdy didn't tell you about our team since I freely gave him a profile of us. It is a shame how one teammates arrogance can bring everyone else down."

"We should head to the registration Kokoro," Sasuke says directing my attention for the two irritated genin. "We don't want to pick up Kakashi-sensei's bad habit of being late for everything."

Watching Lee's eyes I see a flicker or recognition at our sensei's name. Looks like he will be challenging Sasuke after all. Tenten and Neji make their way towards the next floor as Lee tells them to go on ahead without him. Turning on my heel I follow after my own teammates in the opposite direction of Lee's.

"I would like to challenge you Uchiha," Lee says as we walk into a large empty room.

A look is shared between Sasuke, Naruto and I as we all nod in agreement while Aōko discreetly places her paw closer to my eye signaling to Sasuke that he shouldn't hold back using his Sharingan.

"Alright," Sasuke says stepping towards Lee. "A little spar couldn't hurt as a warm up for the _real_ challenge."

Lee to his credit doesn't tense nor does his heart rate increase at the jab instead his muscles relax as he slides into a gliding position. His breathing is steady and balanced like he is meditating rather than fighting. Even though he is unable to use Chakra he is still able to balance his spiritual energy and physical energies in combat in a way that the byakugan probably can't detect. Lee's strength doesn't come from the utilization of chakra as a tool at all even internally. The power comes from the way he breathes, focuses and channels himself. Watching his speed and agility I can't help but notice that I have started to mimic Lee's behavior. Like water stilling after being disturbed by a ripple the real reason for Lee's strength comes into focus.

It is Lee's inability to use external chakra that is his greatest strength rather than his weakness, it keeps his chakra from conflicting with the natural chakra around him increasing his movement speed in a way that isn't visible to the eye but can be felt or in this case not felt in the natural chakra around us. Somehow Lee has separated himself for the universal flow of chakra without realizing it.

 _ **Lick**_

"Hmm," I say bring myself out of my intense focus. "Sorry about that girl."

I look back to the fight in front of me to see that Sasuke has his sharingan activated and that he and Lee are airborne and that Lee is unraveling the bandages on his arms. Suddenly a flying pinwheel of all things pins the end of Lee's bandage to the wall.

"You weren't supposed to let things escalate like that pretty boy," I chastise as Naruto stares at the large orange turtle that Lee is talking to.

"Is that turtle his sensei," Naruto asks from his crouched position.

"No it is not," I reply. "But it is likely that the turtle is his sensei's summon."

Suddenly a large cloud of smoke appears on the turtles back signaling Maito Gai's arrival. Face palming at the theatrical display before me I sigh at the fact that such a weird display is to be expected of any powerful Jounin.

"I don't mean to rain on your passionate sunset or anything but you should probably let your student get to the registration," I say stepping forward from my shock-frozen teammates. "We have about half an hour and I can tell that there are a lot of people up there."

A sudden breeze caused by movement and Gai's scent traverses the room causing me to turn and unsheathe my spear out of habit, startling Gai slightly as he find the tip pointed at his nose.

"You're are most definitely Kakashi's students with reflexes like that." Gai says with a blindingly flashy smile. "I am Maito Gai, Kakashi's eternal rival."

"Rival," Naruto asks scratching the back of his head.

"Well he certainly has Kakashi beat in the speed department, but I think that Kakashi would have jutsu covered." I muse. "But each Jounin has their own strength when I comes to skill, Kurenai-sensei would probably beat both of them by a landslide at genjutsu, kinda."

"Don't start spacing out on us again Kokoro," Naruto chastises as he shakes me by my shoulder causing me to smile and play along by acting like a rag doll.

Sasuke shakes his head at our antics, "Come on you two we need to get to the registration."

"It was nice meeting you Gai-sensei," I say as I follow my team towards the registration room.

~o~

* * *

"I am glad to see that you all made it on time," Kakashi says as he stands in front of the doors to room 301.

"You didn't really think that any of us would back out did you," Sasuke smirks.

"Your right I never doubt you four for a second," Kakashi says with an eye smile as he ruffles Aōko's fur. "Just remember to stick together, there is a reason the chunin exams are done in teams."

"I'll be sure to keep the boys in line," I say with a grin.

"And we'll make sure you don't space out to much," Naruto adds moving to my right.

Sasuke's expression darkens as he moves to my left, "Or get yourself killed."

"I couldn't have asked for a better team," Kakashi says with an eye smile. "Now play safe and have fun." _**Don't forget the grand entrance plan.**_ Is said only through hand signals.

With that Kakashi sensei disappears leaving the doors unblocked.

"Ready boys," I say getting into character again as I tighten the sash around my waist again and widen the opening of my jacket.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Naruto says with a disturbingly wide grin.

Sasuke nods in return and the boys open the doors as we walk into the room filled with genin from a very large variety of ninja villages.

"Looks like there is plenty of prey for us," I say running the tip of my tongue along the tip of my fang again. "Right Sasuke."

"I just hope they put up a good chase for us," Naruto says in a tone that is much too cheerful for the morbid undertones. "It is no fun if they don't and sensei did say to have fun."

"Don't go looking for blood just yet you two," Sasuke grunts. "Sometimes I wonder who the demon on this team is."

"Aww don't go being a spoil sport pretty boy," I say wrapping my arm around his shoulder and leaning in to his ear as we had practiced. "You know you love blood shed as much as I do."

"Sasuke," comes Ino's battle cry as she forcefully attaches herself to Sasuke's back.

"Ino," I say with a fanged smile that would put a wolf's to shame. "It has been so long since we _played_ together, hasn't it. Kinda."

Ino's eye flash in recognition as she picks up on what most people would perceive as a threat, "it certainly has."

Ino backs off of Sasuke's back to look over our team again and her eyes widen slightly when she notices that I am wearing a ninja wire shirt with a deep V-neck under my jacket as opposed to my very covering straight lined one.

"Good to see you again, Chouji, Shikamaru," Naruto says greeting the two other members of team 10 in the same overly cheerful tone.

"Good to see that the three of you made it," Shikamaru says poorly suppressing a yawn. "Though having more people will make all this even more troublesome."

"You're the same as ever Shikamaru," I say rolling my eyes as I lean over Chouji's shoulder and take a chip, an act that anyone from Konoha would see as insane. Thankfully Chouji clues into what is going on and doesn't try and kill me for taking his food without permission, though I can tell that he is weirded out by my behavior.

"Something wrong Chouji," I growl lightly as I wrap my arms around his shoulders causing him to freeze up.

"Enough Kokoro," Sasuke grunts.

"Your no fun at all when you get like this pretty boy," I complain but comply as a familiar clinking sound catches my attention. Looking in the sounds direction I end up catching the puppeteer's eye and send him a slightly fanged smile.

"Looks like everyone's back together," Kiba says as he and the rest of his team approach us. "What is up with the wardrobe change sis?"

"Just thought I'd play around with my outfit to keep Ino from complaining about it," I reply telling my brother the reasons using our link rather than words sending a large amount of mischievous intent towards him that make his eyes light up.

"Sure it's not just to show of your badges sis," Kiba says a dangerous smile akin to mine spreading across his face. "After all you did get that from one of the seven swords of the mist."

"Now, now Nii-sama don't go saying such things so freely," I reply walking over and leaning against my brother's side. "You never know who will be listening."

As Kiba intertwines his arm with mine the sight of white hair moving towards us catches my eye. Well it looks like the little snake has arrived.

"Don't you agree that the ears of others are a dangerous thing," I say lowering my eyelids as I gaze at the approaching white haired traitor. "Kabuto-kun."

The white haired puppet doesn't give any visible sign of discomfort in my knowledgeable tone behind my familiar greeting. Though that in itself is a sign that something isn't right for someone that knows how to read people. _Distrust_ echoes from my brother through the link between us. Ino's hands curve into the shape they would take if she was performing her families signature jutsu showing that she's caught on to the fishy nature of the situation.

"Your ears are as good as they say," Kabuto says in response his features and body posture giving away nothing. "Inuzuka Kokoro."

"It would seem someone has been doing their research into the candidates this year," Sasuke drones. "How many times have you tried and failed at the exam?"

Shino's insects hum with distrust, Chouji momentarily opens his eyes and Shikamaru switches his arms from behind his head to having his hands in his pocket as more people become aware of the threat this person poses. They all know that my abilities aren't common knowledge unless you are a medic. Sasuke and Naruto for their parts do not show any signs of discomfort since we already discussed the chance of other genin having information on us earlier. Though to my slight surprise Hinata also doesn't show any change in disposition either due to her high class shinobi upbringing or her knowledge of how easy it is to get information in a village from her kekei genkai. Though I would give up eating beef for a month if it isn't actually a combination of both.

"You nine are all rookies' right," Kabuto says with a friendly demeanor that is flawless. Right down to his breathing patterns. "Though you're right this is my seventh time in the chunin exams and well… I thought I would help you guys out."

Trying not to snarl at the snake so close to my pack I discipline my features into one of equally prefect friendliness, "Well then show us what you got."

Kabuto takes out a deck of seemingly blank cards that cause Naruto's eyes to light up in recognition.

"Chakra encryption, smart" Naruto comments knowing full well the secret behind them after I suggested he use the same technique to keep his pranking plans hidden. "But not fool proof."

"I am guessing that they contain information on the other participants in the exam," Sasuke says as he and Naruto position themselves so that we can go into a planned battle formation at moment's notice.

"Your team is quite knowledgeable," Kabuto says with a way to nice smile. "Your right."

"Look whatever he has on those cards will hardly be actuate since most the older shinobi here have probably practiced and honed skills just for this, "I point out. "Besides do we really want to trust an outsider when the rookie nine have each other, kinda?"

"Kokoro is right," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Why, because we are the only ones who did not know about the exams prior to entering."

"The information you have is outdated," Shikamaru says with a yawn. "Unless you used other methods to get information."

"Besides aren't you guys forgetting that we have our own ways of gathering information," Kiba says with a sharp grin. "We aren't as green as we seem right sis."

I laugh, "That is certainly one way to put it brother."

"Thanks but we will be sticking with our own information," Sasuke says as he joins us in the rest of the rookies as we stand together.

I smile and let my emotions gleam in my eyes at the feeling of unity coming from my pack. "Sure a team of rookies doesn't have enough experience to stand a chance against more seasoned shinobi,"

"But we aren't just three teams of three, were a pack of nine." Kiba says finishing for me.

" _ **We are Konoha's Rookie Nine**_." We proclaim in unison.

"Rookie nine," Shikamaru says with a not so lazy smirk on his face. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Were going to blow away the competition in this exam," Naruto proclaims determinedly as we abandon our facades in exchange for a big picture. "BELIVE IT."

A whistling sound catches my attention and I look up to see a bandaged figure. Though seriously what is with ninja's and covering their faces with bandages, especially ones that are, or at least start out as, evil. I forgot about his weapon and attacks. With my enhanced hearing I am more susceptible to sound based attacks. If I end up fighting him I will definitely have to take him out quickly.

"That seems like a pretty big boast," the bandaged figure whose name I can't remember says his two teammates who I also can't remember flaking his sides. "But can you back it up or will you die within the first ten minutes."

I step forward making sure to sway my hips gently as I walk, "You're from Otogakure aren't you, and your team is a wild card just like mine. The name is Inuzuka Kokoro and my ninken is A ōko."

"Kinuta Dosu," The sound nin responds eyeing me cautiously as his teams kunoichi glowers at me. "And yes we are from Otogakure."

"A small village shrouded in mystery," I muse crossing my arms beneath my chest. "Not that that is a bad thing, shinobi thrive in such conditions. It makes them _unpredictable._ "

Dosu's eye focuses darkly on me causing me to smile in a way that shows my fang only slightly. "That is meant to be a compliment Dosu. I must say that your armor seems quite _unique_ , I am sure you village has plenty of surprises for these exams."

"What do you know of it," Dosu asks darkly making it sound morel like a demand.

"I know that it takes quite a bit of skill to manipulate sound and even rarer hearing abilities to work with damaging frequencies." I reply stepping forward again. "I am sure that your arm guard is used for some very _interesting_ techniques and I hope I get to see them. To be honest you have caught my interest."

By now his female teammate seems to be fuming, I would be surprised if steam started to come from her ears, though her teams other male member seems to be distracted by a part of me that isn't my eyes. It would seem that body language has won over. Obviously the leader is the intellectual type so my little bait of knowledge worked to catch his interest. Piss of the kunoichi and tempt the two male members of a team, it is a recipe to cause strife and intrigue in a team and the whole team has fallen for my ploy hook line and sinker.

"You're also quite an interesting one," Dosu remarks darkly his eye carefully studying my well-crafted façade.

" _Hahaha, this is too easy."_ The mirror I laughs entertained by the little show and for once in agreement with my water reflection. " _Teenaged boys and their hormones don't stand a chance against us."_

" _For once I am glad we have big boobs for our age,"_ my pond self-chirps.

Looking behind me I see that even Cat masks permanent smile seems more genuine and devious as he stands in the crowd of shinobi with his arms crossed confidently. Hell yeah I am scared about what is coming, but I am also something to be feared.

"All right you baby faced degenerates pipe down and listen up," A voice booms as the room fills with smoke. "I am Morino Ibiki, your proctor and from this moment forth, your worst enemy."

I smile and pick up a little ball of white fur off the ground as my brother does the same with the other identical ball of fur putting an end to their play fight. One good thing about having a pack is that they can cover your weaknesses.

Walking up to hand in my papers and get my number I settle the little ball of energy atop my head.

~o~

* * *

I try not to laugh as I take my seat beside a now familiar puppet nin, "well isn't this a lovely coincidence."

Kankuro shrugs, "you sure that blond kid from your team is going to make it through this?"

I smirk and lean my spear against the desk, "I would definitely not underestimate him if I were you that is the biggest mistake a person can make."

I recline back in my chair as Ibiki Morino drones one with the rest of the exam instructions. Due to the tenth question this part of the exam is the easiest. It will be the ones after that will test me the most. Not to mention the fact that my teams encounter with Orochimaru is fast approaching.

Picking up my pencil and answer the first few problems quickly I resist the urge to slam my face into the desk as I glare at my inter lifetime nemesis, mathematics. Noticing my distress the white ball of fluff on my head squirms reminding me of his presence.

Smiling slyly at me and my brother's devious trick at getting around our weaknesses I get to work as Akamaru quietly gives me the answers to the math equations. Mathematics are my brother's forte and history and battle tactics are mine and are ninken are the same way.

Slowly people get eliminated for being caught or pretend to be eliminated for those that are really plants to make it easier for genin to get the test answers. Finishing the last question I turn over the sheet and start doodling pictures of different types of cacti out of boredom. Soon the page is filled with prickly plants and I once more have nothing to do. Slowly I close my eyes and feel a pull like a gentle current tug me away from reality.

~oOo~

* * *

 _Crouching down in front of a small tree sprout I frown. "When the heck did this happen," I ask myself._

" _Shortly after we got out of that spider infested forest," My mirror self replies. "We don't get it either."_

 _I stand up and rest my chin on the blunt end of my spear, "Second question, what is_ _ **he**_ _doing in here?"_

" _I don't think I am supposed to answer that question," my mirror self replies in a bored tone._

" _How the hell did I even end up here anyway," I ask turning to face the mirror. "I'm not asleep but not awake either and I have only been able to get here when I have been forcibly knocked unconscious."_

" _Meditative state perhaps, "the reflection shrugs. "We do tend to meditate by default when we are bored and have nothing to read. Or let our mind wander off to god knows what."_

 _I groan and flop down onto the ground and lay on my back. This place always raises way more questions than answers. Such as how I have a physical body, weapon and complete mobility in this place this time. It isn't something that is easy to describe but the last few times I has here it felt almost like I was made of smoke. No not smoke water maybe, but this time I feel solid and in control. Maybe it has something to do with the plant._

" _My turn to ask a question," my mirror self asks. "How do you plan on getting back?"_

" _That is a very good question," I reply closing my eyes and my sense are overloaded with input._

~oOo~

* * *

I blink at the bright, nearly silent exam room and the retuning sand ninja taking a seat next to me. What the fuck just happened to me?

I smirk as Ibiki rambles on about the rules and conditions for the tenth question at the front of the room and an up roar starts up about the participants not being able to take the exam again if they fail the tenth question.

After a while a few groups of people leave and I can't help but laugh, "I can't believe that some shinobi are stupid enough to really believe that."

"What do you mean," one of the surviving kids near me asks.

"You have multiple clan heirs from Konoha taking this test plus the children of other influential people," I reply shooting a glance at Kankuro. "Restricting any of them from becoming chunin would be political suicide and I doubt other villages would even follow such an agreement."

The people around me start whispering in agreement catching the proctor's attention which just makes me smile more as the whole room's attention shifts.

"Look I know that the proctor for this exam is the head of torture and investigation in Konoha so it isn't surprising that something that would put pressure on us psychologically like this would be used." I explain as my smile widens as it becomes apparent that Shino had also placed the pieces together. "But either way failure would be a disgrace to our families and villages and is therefore not an option."

Like a hive of bees the room buzzes as people find a new stone to set their resolve in from my little pep talk earning me a glare from the proctor. I smirk right back at his glare knowing that he has probably heard my clansmen bragging about my abilities before.

"You're as sharp as your reputation makes you out to be," Morino says. "All of you who are still here have passed the first part of the exam."

The rest of the room is absolutely dumbfounded at the sudden revelation that they had past the first part of the exam. Ibiki laughs as he goes on to explain the real purpose to everything in the exam and reveals his scares. Though the waves of dizziness that are washing over me make the words unimportant in comparison.

As Ibiki finishes his speech Naruto quickly picks up on the uplifting current in the mood left by my speech and makes his own declaring that team seven is to driven to let a simple question stop us. Though my brother's mood remains sour as worry and unease pulse through our connection.

Suddenly Anko makes her grand entrance catching everyone's attention save for my very worried brother and ninken. Assuring them both that I am fine through our links I can tell that I am not making any impact since Kiba can't see that I am safe with his own eyes and Aōko has to wait till Anko is done her speech to come towards me.

I guess Kiba and Aōko felt the change when I shifted from this state of consciousness and into whatever I was in previously. Not to mention the fact that the shift seemed leeched at my chakra reserves. Closing me eyes I pet the worried Akamaru trying to comfort the both of us as I wait for Anko to finish anxiously.

"Hey are you okay," Kankuro asks quietly from beside me.

"Nice to know that you're worried but I am fine," I reply opening my eyes as my brother crouches on the desk in front of me.

"That's bull shit sis and you know it," Kiba growls as he throws me over his shoulder despite my protests.

"Kiba I am fine," I whine as I look down at Aōko and Akamaru trading at my brother's heels. "Besides I think mom is the only one who can explain what happened."

"Wait wha- you gotta be kidding me you ended up," my brother face palms as realization hits him. "Leave it to you to achieve _that_ during an exam."

I smirk as the rest of the rookie nine meet up with us on the roof of the academy since the next exam isn't until tomorrow.

"Are you alright Kokoro?" Hinata asks worried by my brother's reaction and behavior.

"She is fine," Kiba says sighing as he sits down and rests his back against mine. "Other than the fact that her and the rest of her team can't seem to do anything without something weird happening."

"Then why were you acting so worried is Kokoro sick," Naruto asks placing his hand to my forehead.

"Naruto I am fine I am not sick," I snarl swatting his hand away in irritation.

"Kokoro is indeed not sick," Shino says having done his own analysis of my health using his insects. "Why, because my insects detect no signs or illness or injury."

"Then why did she look like she wasn't feeling so good earlier," Shikamaru asks as he lays back to watch the clouds.

"Its clan related so back off," Kiba snaps darkly.

Everyone blinks at my brother's protective and aggressive tone towards Shikamaru. Clan related or not my brother has never snapped like that at a member of our pack before. The only reason that Kiba would become so very protective of me so quickly would be if he knows something about what happened to me back in the exam room that I don't.

~o~

* * *

Hello everyone I am very sorry for the delay in this chapters posting. Exams and my transition to post-secondary have eaten away at my available writing hours. But the Chunin exams are done. Though I apologise if this chapter isn't the best of work since I haven't given it the attention it really deserves and my usually Guinea pig reader is unavailable so I haven't gotten any feedback on it.

Next time on KnM: Family secrets are unearthed


	27. Omake: In another lifetime

Omake: In another life time

A woman gazes in awe across the glass like lake in front of her. Tall trees and rocky shores line the edge of the great expanse of water and the wind whips the woman's beige dress around her ankles as she holds her sun hat in place.

"This place is beautiful," the woman exclaims. "I don't think this trip could get any better."

"Are you sure," A young man asks.

Turning to smile at her dark haired companion she gasps as he kneels down in front of her. Her mind races as she tries to decide whether her boyfriend of five years is really proposing or if it is all a dream. She pinches herself and knows she isn't dreaming as joyous tears fall down her face.

"Enid Alice Moore," The young man asks. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course yes," The woman says tackling the man with a hug.

"Carful Enid or I will end up dropping the ring." The young man laughs.

"Sorry Emil," the woman says as the young man carefully slides the engagement ring onto her finger.

The young woman gets up off the ground and stands at the edge of the water as tears of joy flow down her face. "I don't think life could get any better right now."

"I think only our wedding day will be able to top this," The young man replies twirl her around to face him so he can gently kiss her.

"Then our future is sure to be bright as long as I have my prince," the women smiles with sparkling green-blue eyes.

"Then may I have this dance milady," says her fiancé as he takes her hand and leads her into a slow improvised waltz.

The strangeness of the women reflection in the water goes unnoticed by the couple as they dance along the sandy banks of the lake. The couple seem right out of a fairy-tale but the watery image of the newly engaged women tells a different story. Eyes like a demonic animal and sharp red tattoos are framed by a mane of spikes for the women in the reflection is not the one dancing. Indeed this is a tragedy nearing its end.

* * *

 **Three Months later**

The young women who had been living a fairy tale lies in a casket as her brothers, mother and young sister stand in mourning alongside the dead woman's grave. There is one person missing from the black clad group, the woman's fiancé.

Most of women's friends have spent hours with the police as the authorities try to find the identity of the man that lead the mass shooting that killed her. The same man who had been stalking her for six years.

Everyone the police speak to describe the same person wearing a white cat mask with melted eyes and red stripes. Along with a black hoodie, tall black boots, black jeans and red headphones.

A rising artist, loving daughter and older sister, her life was the reflection of a perfect future but the water was disturbed by gunshots. Now it is but the reflection of another life, something that could have been.

Little did the mourners know that the young women's soul was destined for an adventure much greater called to it from a world so very different from their own. A world that to them was nothing more than a fantasy.

* * *

 **In another world**

A new mother clutches her newborn daughter tightly as violence erupts around her. Dashing towards the forest line she moves to get her child, not herself to safety. The mother's spikey black hair blows away from her face revealing sharp yellow eyes and beast like teeth. A headband with a piece of metal bearing a scratched out symbol adorns her neck.

In desperation the mother stows away her child in the roots of an old and wise tree silently praying for her child's life to not be cut short so soon. With tears in her eyes the women bares farewell to her only child for what will be the first and last time.

Running off deeper into the woods with incredible speed the women leads her pursuers away from her daughters hiding spot grateful that the child has not made a single sound. It is a few moments later that a kunai pierces her throat spilling her blood onto the forest floor. A few more kunai pierce her body and the women's body stills her repeated pray of protection falling silent. But the prayer is answered.

* * *

 **Deep inside the forest**

A large spider chained to a great tree lifts its head in the direction of the commotion as the winds of change swirl around the ancient place of power.

Closing its eyes the spider remarks upon the strange occurrence to itself, 'so that soul has once more been born into this world. Things are sure to become quite interesting in the coming decades especially if my old friend wakes up.'

Shifting its tortured limbs into a position that is more comfortable, but just barely the spider opens its eyes as a new light of hope shines in them.

* * *

 **On an island far away**

The ears of the large furred beast flicker as a strange wind whispers into them causing the great beast nose to twitch out of habit as it checks the smell of the air. Slowly the beast's large golden eyes open from their long dormancy. Stretching out its front legs it presses its paws just outside of its den as its great maw opens in a human like yawn.

"So someone has finally been set upon _this_ path after so many years," The great beast muses as it pokes its head out of its den for the first time in decades. "I wonder how long it will take them to reach me it has been so long since I have had anyone fun to teach."

Curling its large white tail around its paws the wolf sits and gazes out across the large ocean towards a child who has yet to even realise where she is.

* * *

~o~

Hello everyone and thank you for getting KnM to over 400 followers. This omake is something I wrote just to hint at what is to come and what is going on and give some perspective to some things I have left in the dark surrounding Kokoro's life and the one she had before. This is also a slight apology for having been so late with updating before.


	28. Chapter 24: Snakes, Scrolls and Secrets

Chapter 24: Snakes, Scrolls and Secrets

Kuromaru and my mother sit severely across from me as my mother rest he back against the large tree and closes her eyes.

"I didn't think I would ever have to explain this to you so soon Kokoro," My mom sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Hell I didn't think I would have to explain this to anyone during my time as clan head let alone my youngest while she is still a pup."

"Will you please explain what happened to me," I huff. "I am tired of having tons of questions but no answers."

"It has to do with how you were the first in generations to pick up a weapon as your primary ability in our clan." My mother says crossing her arms in a way that makes her look years older than I have ever seen her. "Something that has laid dormant in our bloodline for generations has awakened in you Kokoro. Something that I thought was only a myth used to scare other clans before the villages were formed."

"Does it have to do with _Her_ ," I ask.

"Yes it does and so much more," My mother says looking me in the eye. "I should have noticed it sooner in the way you act and move. Even your abilities point to it. I don't know how to explain it or put it into words since most of the information has been lost for years. I can't even help you learn to use it or how to even use it and control it."

"What is it exactly mom," I ask looking at my shadow cast by the moonlight. "This conversation is just going around in circles around the real topic."

My mom sighs heavily and closes her eyes, "you're different Kokoro not just in nature but in mind and soul. I don't know the specifics as to how and why all I know is that you are and that only you know how."

"That makes a lot of sense but what does that have to do with what happened to me early during the exam?" I ask feeling an uneasy calm wash over me as the possibility that what has been happening may be at least slightly normal.

"People who are born the same kind of different as you in our clan have been able to access some other realm of existence within themselves. This place is called the forest's heart and that is pretty much all I know about it." My mom explains. "If legend is to believe, which I am starting to question whether or not they really are legends, than only _She_ can truly help you. It is some kind of special connection that you have that others don't."

The image of the sapling in my head brings itself to the forefront of my mind and it becomes a little clearer. The connection must be that to my past life and to the natural energies of the world around me. But that is really only speculation at this point since I don't really know for sure. Though the _Kokoro no Mori_ seems to be a nearly ironically fitting name for the ability.

"Your right mom I do understand what all that you told me means despite how vague it is," I say looking up at my mother. "Though what I don't get is why Kiba understood what was happening before me and how it is connected to my use of the inuyari."

"I told your brother about it in case you ever did enter that state by accident since from what I know it is deadly for people who aren't ready or properly equipped to enter that state. If anyone would be able to be able to tell if you entered it it would be your brother or Aōko." My mom explains. "Our clan's special weapons are connected to the ability in that they are connected to the energy around them."

"Just like I am," I reply nodding. "And yes mom I know that I am chakra intuitive. I mean did you really expect me not to find out when the hospital staff leave my medical records in my room unattended sometimes."

"I guess your right about that," My mom agrees with a bark like laugh. "Some of the tricks you have been using lately indicated that a bit too."

"That is true," I reply as I start to trace patterns in the dirt in front of me. "Though I have a lot of ideas on how my special gift can be incorporated into new healing techniques especially where the Aburame are concerned."

My mother raises an eyebrow at my proposal, "The Aburame?"

"You see my chakra intuitiveness seems to be very much like the soul bonds that we form just not permanent." I explain. "this accompanied with the fact that those that are chakra intuitive can loosely mold their chakra as well the fact that it makes it easy for the Kikiachu to become accustomed to the chakra makes it possible for a chakra intuitive medical nin to heal an Aburame without angering their kikaichu."

"That is an interesting theory though I doubt you will be allowed to test it and it seems too dangerous to test. "My mom says dismissively till she notices that I have the face I always have when I have experimented with something I shouldn't have. "How, What and When?"

"When Shino and I got stuck in the forest on my last mission I was able to heal him without his kikaichu attacking me despite the irritation already caused by the poisoned chakra." I explain terrified of my mother's murderous expression. "Shino's arm was grazed by one of the Jikininki fangs and the necrosis was starting to set in so action needed to be taken. I theorise that the success is partially due to how close I am with Shino and the amount of time I spend in close proximity to him and therefore his kikaichu by extension."

My mother and Kuromaru sigh as they process my rapid report on the incident in Aokigahara. "Not only did you free the head of the Spider clan summons but you also did something that was supposed to be impossible by healing an Aburame without training. You just can't have one thing go normally can you. I just hope that the rest of your exam goes normally."

I awkwardly fail to shoot my mum a reassuring and joking smile. Thank goodness my mom doesn't know what is going to happen in the chunin exams. Giving up trying to smile I sigh "sometimes I wish something could just go normally too."

My mom's laughter rings through the air at my sudden change in demeanor. "Cheer up Koko it is usually those who are destined to be legends that have the strangest adventures. It is what makes them worthy of being a legend."

"Well being a legend is a lot of work," I reply with a mockingly exaggerated demeanor of 'I'm just done'.

"You need to get to sleep Koko," My mom says as she stands up and heads for the door to our house. "Tomorrow isn't going to be easy."

"When is life ever easy," I reply back. "Besides it wouldn't be any fun if it was easy."

My mother's laughter eases the last of my anxieties, though the effects will most likely be gone by the morning.

~o~

* * *

Sitting on the roof as the sun begins to herald the coming day I try and get back to that meditative state I reached yesterday during the exams. But the sounds of the forest and draw of the promise of adventure of freedom have never been more distracting and for once I find my feet fidgeting with the need to run.

The scent of a rabbit wafts to my nose and my fingers and muscles twitch with the desire to hunt and chase it. I can almost feel the grass rushing beneath the soles of my bare feet and the free feeling that comes with the chase. Maybe I could- no. Come on Kokoro focus, remember the words from the scroll.

Forcing myself to breathe in evenly and deeply I recite a lines of the mantra like meditation scroll.

Breathe in " _Each hunter must find their own path._ " Slowly a softly warn path like a deer's trail begins to form in my mind and I can almost feel myself racing down it as my feet periodically touch a smooth stone as I go forward.

Breathe out " _Each hunter must find their own words."_ The feel of my name inscribe on my boar tusk comes to me with realistic clarity but it feels incomplete.

Breathe in " _Each hunter must lose their self._ "

I break out of my meditation abruptly feeling like I plummeted off the edge of the cliff at the end of the last line. Gasping like a person who had just been trap under the ice of a frozen lake and just barely made it to the surface for air I find myself just as chilled.

"Lose myself," I mutter as I look at Cat mask in question. "Why would I lose my self and how do I lose myself?"

"For some reason I don't think you're supposed to know the answer to that yet sis," Kiba says from where he has been sitting against the wall of the house bellow me. "You need to work on wait for the answers to become clear rather than frantically trying to find them Koko. After all wisdom comes with time."

"I never thought I would hear something so philosophical coming from you Kiba-nii." I reply. "Shino and Shikamaru would have a heart attack."

"You know I am right though," Kiba replies in the tone that signals that for once his mind is focused.

"I hate it but you are." I reply jumping off the roof and picking up Aōko, "We should get going before our teams start worrying."

The sound of my brother getting up and following me is the only response I need. I wish more people got to see this side to my brother. The side of deep thought and calm. Most people, including his own teammates don't even know my brother is capable of such things knowing him simply as a brash, aggressive and reckless ball of energy. But that's the thing my brother doesn't wait and see and few people see the wisdom that such a person holds. More often than not, especially with shinobi, people forget that waiting and watching doesn't reveal the answers all the time. Somethings have to be learned and discovered by going face forward and moving forward inhibited.

"People really slow themselves down when they overthink things too much," Kiba says in a way that makes the fact that he is half awake obvious. "Don't tell Shino but I admit that taking time and planning has its purpose but some people just take it too far."

"I guess it is something that a good shinobi has to find a good balance of," I reply walking in step with my brother. "The issue is that most shinobi have one or the other. Though the teams seem to balance that out by having one how slows down and thinks and another to push forward."

"I don't think that this kind of thing applies to shinobi alone but to people as a whole." Kiba muses in return. "Though the idea of having both active and analytical on a team makes sense but how do you explain the third member of genin teams?"

"I think the third would be a balance and mediator since such a person would be necessary to mediate people with viewpoints that oppose each other so strongly. They are the glue of the team," I reply. "Though I think we have discussed this sort of thing before."

"True we probably have but it is good to rethink and rehash things once and a while since peoples perspectives are constantly changing." Kiba replies. "For instance our ideas of team dynamics have most likely been impacted now that we have been introduced to teams from other villages."

"Your right but I can see the parallels considering the fact that the system we use in Konoha is so effective," I reply. "Dosu's team seems to fit the same template but the team from sand seems to bend it slightly."

Kiba nods in agreement, "Both the boys on that team seem to be overly aggressive and not very calculating and the girl sucks as a mediator."

"I wouldn't come to that conclusion so quickly especially when you take into account their abilities." I reply. "Kankuro is a puppet master so he is definitely more calculating than he seems and Temari is a wild card with that fan of hers. Though it is the red head Gaara that is the most unstable and aggressive of the three and the most dangerous."

"I guess were both making sure our teams steer clear of them then?" My brother asks.

I blink surprised that my brother would propose joint tactics between our teams and that Shino would agree to it. I turn my head as a familiar yawn catches my attention.

"Shino had a feeling you would run late Shikamaru." My brother says in greeting to the Nara.

"I should have guessed that Shino would come up with a plan like that," I chuckle recognising the low buzz of a sole kikiachu coming from the Nara.

"What sort of plan are you two talking about," Shikamaru asks.

"Shino wants to see if we can co-ordinate our teams on a few points to ensure that all us rookies get through." Kiba explains.

"I had a similar idea to be honest," Shikamaru admits.

"What kind of co-ordination are we talking about though? If we all work together than our groups will become a target and we might not get enough scrolls for all our teams to get through." I ask.

"That is why Shino proposed that we don't work together obviously but share ideas on which teams to avoid and which ones to go for," Kiba explains. "Also to ensure that our teams don't attack each other."

"Well I know that my team has horded as much information as possible on other teams including yours," I reply. "So I can supply you guys with a bit of knowledge on the competition.

Kiba and Shikamaru look at me in surprise and it is the shadow user who speaks, "You guys spied on us."

"Why else would Sasuke hang around you guys so much and to be honest it was only a precautionary measure." I dismiss the topic. "Anyway I have some information on the team from sand and sound if you want to hear it. I also have information on the older genin team from our village."

"Well us rookies have to stick together I guess and more knowledge would make things less troublesome." Shikamaru says accepting my offer for information. "Start with the team form our village."

I nod," There Sensei is Maito Gai one of the best if not the best taijutsu specialists in Konoha and pretty much the elemental nations from what I know and is close with my sensei. The one with the big eyebrows is Rock Lee and he relies completely on taijutsu and from what I hear can't use Ninjutsu or genjutsu at all. In truth I have been told that he isn't capable of using chakra yet still graduated from the academy. The teams Kunoichi is Tenten, the daughter of one of the most famous blacksmiths in our village. She is a specialised marksmen and weapons expert and will most likely throw anything and everything at you. Then there is Hyuga Neji, Hinata's older cousin so his abilities are pretty obvious."

"Sounds like a pretty specialised team," Shikamaru comments. "Though not really a suitable target for my team given their ability to see us coming."

I nod in agreement, "it would also be a bad idea for your team to go near them Kiba, Neji and Hinata have some major issues between them and I am sure Neji would target her."

"Got it, what about the team form sand since I know you have been charming information out of one of them," my brother asks.

"The team from sand are siblings with the youngest being the redhead Gaara, the middle child Kankuro who is the one with the face paint and the eldest the kunoichi Temari. All of them are the children of the current Kazekage." I reply.

"How did you learn that there father was the Kazekage?" Shikamaru asks.

"I charmed it out of him of course," I reply before continuing. "Temari uses a battle fan and most likely has an affinity for wind."

"She would be the worst opponent for someone who specialises in long ranged weaponry." Shikamaru muses.

"There team would also be a bad match up for Shino since Kankuro is a puppet user that can use poisons gasses to eliminate the kikaichu." I add. "Gaara also has a strange ability and I have reason to believe that he has insane chakra reserves not unlike Naruto's and he is the reason that all our teams should avoid the siblings form Suna."

"I couldn't agree more," Shikamaru says with a yawn. "Facing them would be even more troublesome. Though your team should avoid the ones from Oto considering your abilities Kokoro."

"He's right sis," Kiba adds in. "with your heightened hearing there attacks are amplified against you."

"Though really I don't think we will have to look for a fight at all in there," I smirk. "After all training ground 44 will take out most them on its own and we can just take from the unfortunate souls that don't know how to survive in such a place."

~o~

* * *

Arriving at the gated training ground it dons on me that I had forgotten another horror that happens before the chunin exams. But watching the very square 'rock' chase Naruto around I know it is unavoidable.

Sighing I place my foot on top of the 'rock' that had been following Naruto, "Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi stop fooling around will you. We know it is you guys, kinda."

I jump back as the box explodes into an array of colours and land with a onehanded handstand as the rest of the genin taking the exam look on in confusion and curiosity. Aōko and I's sensitive noses twitch with the over use of gun powder that the Konohamaru corps use for their signature and flashy entrance.

"What are you three doing here," Naruto ask. "Kokoro and I don't have time to play with you when we have to take the second part of the chunin exams."

"As expected of the amazing team Seven," Konohamaru exclaims. "We are here to interview you guys."

"Interview us," Sasuke remarks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah we were put in charge of writing a feature article for the Chunin Exams," Konohamaru explains as I try not to turn beat red under Moegi's adoring gaze as well as the stares from all the other exam participants.

"Please let us interview you guys," Moegi pleads with her hands clasped together in an adorable manor. "Especially you nee-chan you're a legend."

My cheeks start to burn red from embarrassment as Anko walks over to see what all the commotion is about. Naruto explains that the Konohamaru corps are here to interview participants for the academy newspaper as I try to inch away from the young kunoichi who idolises me. Of course it is about as effective as Naruto trying to shake off Konohamaru. Sending Sasuke a pleading glance I notice that he and Udon are just staring broadly at the madness while Naruto and Konohamaru just well act like Konohamaru.

Slowly Konohamaru finishes Naruto's portion of the interview as the blonde directs him to me. I clench my fist discreetly within the long sleeves of my coat in order to restrain myself from throwing kunai at Kiba and Shino whose amusement is growing more and more as I become more red faced and embraced by the situation.

"Just introduce yourself already," Ino shouts from where Shikamaru is using the break to cloud watch next to a chip devouring Chouji.

Swallowing I steady myself, "My name is Inuzuka Kokoro. I am one of the members of Hatake Kakashi's team seven along with my ninken Aōko. That is about it, kinda."

"Geeze sis stop being so modest about everything," Kiba says barging into my introduction embracing me even further. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru. Where Aōko and Koko's twin brothers and I feel that I should speak up for my anti-social sister."

" _Dear God why can't he just shut up,"_ the Mirror image in my head cry's equally mortified.

" _For once I agree,"_ My pond self whines. _"I don't think we have ever been more embarrassed in our life."_

Even Cat Mask's mask seems to be more of a wide grimace than a smile in light of the situation my older brother has put me in. Ducking behind Shino I try to hide my embracement.

"You see my sister always underestimates herself when really she is the smartest and strongest Kunoichi from our graduating class and that was with her holding back a lot." Kiba brags with his adoring older brother smile. "She reads and studies all the time and is weirdly quite. Her medical knowledge is amazing as well as her tactical and people skills. She does have her faults though."

"I think that's enough Kiba-nii," I say having had enough with my brother publicly embarrassing me. "Let Sasuke have his turn at the interview."

Sasuke thankfully steals the spotlight from my brother much to my relief as I peer out from behind my taller best friend. "Did Kiba really have to embarrass me like that?"

"I would say yes," Shino says his insects buzzing with amusement. "Why, because you do underestimate your own abilities."

I glare at the Aburame, "Sometimes your analysis get on my nerves."

The amused buzzing dies down slightly in reaction to my statement, "though I would have to agree it would be problematic if your brother started to reveal your signature techniques and strengths."

"Thankfully my brother isn't that stupid," I say in agreement.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean," Kiba yells indignantly much to my amusement.

"You do tend to be brash, hot headed and reckless sometimes," I say with a shrug.

Shino raises an eyebrow at my remark "Sometimes?"

"Okay maybe it is most of the time," I admit. "But my brother does have a smart and tactical side to him it is just very, very difficult to bring that side out of him, kinda."

Shino raises his eyebrow even more at my declaration making it clear that he doesn't fully believe me. I look over to see that the Konohamaru Corps are warping up their interview with team seven. Stepping in I decide to add some of my own words into the interview.

"Konohamaru," I say getting the trios attention. "If you guys really want some memorable words from the Demonic huntress than I'll give you some."

"In the end it is not just about the strength or fame of a single individual. It is about the strength of the pack and team that really matters and that is where strength comes from and why all of us rookie nine are going to make it through the chunin exams." I say as a gust of wind blows a swirl of leaves between me and the academy students.

Turning my back I head towards the rest of the rookie nine feeling slightly calm and confident going into what I know will be the most trying survival exam I have ever taken.

The mode in the area shifts dramatically as the break period comes to an end, the tension and pressure in the air could rival that of the deepest part of Marianas trench back in my old world. As a whole the entire assembly of genins heart rates have all risen save for a few. One of which being Gaara's and another Kabuto's. Even Shino's insects seem to have switched to a more morose tune.

"Talk about mood whiplash," I snarl quietly to my teammates. Aōko voices her agreement with a low growl.

"This place is called the forest of death, you'll soon realize why." Anko says as she stands in front of the fence.

"No kidding from what I know this place was modeled after Aokigahara and its surrounding area," I remark catching Shino and Hinata's attention as they no doubt remember our hellish mission. "Everything in beyond that gate will try to kill you and is equipped to kill you."

"So this place is a deliberately made death trap," Sasuke asks quietly.

"Yes it was created to train shinobi who are able to withstand even the toughest and deadliest areas the land of fire has to offer as well as other dangerous forested areas." I elaborate. "Desert, sea and mountain survival skills are worth very little in a place like this training ground. The Aburame clan made sure that this place has its own variety of deadly insects, the Senju made it a deadly labyrinth of trees and this place has beasts in it that even my clansmen would be reluctant to hunt."

"You sure have done your research," Anko says as I become the target of her scare tactic, my skin burning where her Kunai sliced it. "But even brains won't save you in there."

I try not to let my disgust show as Orochimaru himself returns Anko's thrown Kunai to her using his tongue. Or should I say her tongue since he is currently in a female body as part of his disguise. Focusing on the sound of Aōko's heart beat I distract myself from the disturbing conversation between the disgust snake sanin and his former student.

Finally the two finish there chat and Anko starts explaining the exam and notifies us that we have to sign consent forms. Some of the participants are still shocked by the fact that some of us will die in that forest but the increase of pressure is minuscule compared to that which came with having Orochimaru so close to me, especially his tongue.

As Anko goes on explaining the layout and other details of the exam I try to notify the rest of the rookie five that the Kusa nins team is one that all of us need to avoid. Kiba and his team get the message loud and clear though I can tell they are disturbed by the fact that I am so spooked by the Kusa ninja. Ino quickly picks up after noticing that my nerves are indeed rattled after the encounter.

44 gates, 26 teams 13 heaven scrolls and 13 earth scrolls. Only 13 teams can pass in the end and there are only 19 prospective teams that team seven can target. The rest of the Konoha twelve, Kabuto's team, the sand siblings and Orochimaru's team are all out of bounds. But in the end only seven teams passed in the original story line. So that means that 12 teams fail originally but that number isn't guaranteed this time around.

I guess this is one place where the impact I have made on others is going to come into play. It is possible that some of the rookie teams are stronger this time around which may cause them to take on challenges that they wouldn't have dared to try before. Team 8 especially due to my closeness with Kiba and Shino. I just hope that they don't do something stupid because of my interference. Shino is definitely more reckless than he would have been if I didn't exist but Kiba is also more careful and cautious. Not only that but I am sure that the two of them are closer due to me acting as a bridge between them early on.

Though the familiar feeling of one of Shino's Kikiachu tells me that I am not alone in my worry. As I turn to see him next to where I am leaning against the fence as I sign my waver. "Keep my idiot brother safe for me, kinda."

Shino nods, "your team should be on constant guard, why? Because you and your team have proven to be a magnet for trouble."

"True," I say as I finish signing my form. "But you also need to be careful I have seen for myself that you can be reckless."

Suddenly one of the chunin proctors in the booth announces that they are starting to hand out scrolls. Though I doubt that any normal person would be able to hear them with how far away from the rest of the crowd I have ventured.

"Their starting to hand out the scrolls now," I state in the thick atmosphere populated with worry and tension.

Stepping forward I wrap my arms around my close friend causing my words to be muffled by his jacket, "I mean it Shino all of team 8 better make it out of this alive."

"Kiba and Akamaru will be safe, I promise." Shino replies awkwardly returning the hug.

"All of team 8 Shino," I reply looking up at my much taller friend. "That includes Hinata and **You** dammit."

The atmosphere is think and quite as Aōko adds here own thoughts into the conversation in the form of a lick to Shino's face no doubt getting some slobber on his glasses in the process. I can't help but laugh at the annoyance of Shino and his insects as he sighs. Releasing my friend I head off towards the crowd again sending back a smile as both a promise and reassurance.

"What took you so long," Sasuke asks as I meet back up with him and Naruto near the booth.

"Aōko had to sign a waiver too remember," I reply as Aōko yips in agreement.

"How does Aōko sign a waiver anyway," Naruto asks scratching his head. "Do all Inuzuka dogs know how to write?"

"No they don't all know how to write though some do," I reply. "Most of them just sign in the form or a paw print, kinda."

Slowly we all enter the booth and present our forms as a heaven scroll is handed to us meaning that the scroll team seven gets hasn't been changed from the original story line. Or at least I think it hasn't. The lines have become smudged lately which is worth my time to worry about.

~o~

* * *

I fidget as I wait in front of gate 12 with my team. Right now team 8 is standing in front of gate 16 and team 10 should be at gate 27. The sound team is at gate 20, kabuto should be at 38 and the sand team at 6. 41 houses team Gai. Gate 15 however is the starting place of the most dangerous variable in this part of the exam.

I hold my hands behind my back to keep myself from grabbing my left arm defensively which would be a dead giveaway to any ninja with any background knowledge on body language.

Naruto and Sasuke both agreed that I should be the one to carry our scroll since it would take a person hours to go through the amount of scrolls in my sleeves to find it. Especially since we have put a layered genjutsu over it to make it appear like all my other scrolls. After all finding one particular pebble in a pile of pebbles is worse than finding a needle in a hay stack since you can't tell one pebble from another. However you can definitely tell the difference between a needle and a piece of hay especially if the needle finds you. That is not a fun experience trust me.

The sound of a chain hitting the ground breaks me out of my musings instantly. In a few more seconds the gate flies open marking the start of the second test. Taking off at amazing speed me and my team blaze out of the gate and into the forest.

The minute I set foot on one of the branches I automatically feel a large amount of tension leave me. The scent of moss and decay and the sound of leaves make me feel at home. Like I am out hunting again and judging by our link, Kiba feels the same way.

Instinctually I start to scope out my surroundings with my heightened senses in search of prey. Anko wasn't kidding when she said that there is plenty to eat in here. The whole places is a hidden cornucopia of plenty. From wild plants to beast that would be a thrill to hunt. Though this time around my prey is looking for me as much as I am looking for it.

A symphony of screams cuts through the sounds of the forest accompanied by a glow of confidence from the link causing me to smirk, though the sound causes Naruto and Sasuke to stop and survey the surroundings more carefully.

"Seems like our brothers have already taken down some prey right, Aōko," I say slyly as I land in a clearing followed by Naruto and Sasuke. "We will stop for a break here."

However I tell a different thing with my hand _**enemy nearby/ Naruto separate/ flush out enemy**_

 _ **/affirmative/**_ Naruto and Sasuke sign back

"Fine I am going to go take a leak then." Naruto declares with a laid back attitude that could rival Shikamaru's. I guess years of hiding and conducting plans for pranks paid off with helping Naruto act like he isn't planning anything.

As soon as 'Naruto' returns the changes are obvious even without prior knowledge and I lash out with a kunai before the imposter can even open his mouth as Aōko jumps to the ground with a feral growl directed at the male intruder.

"Nice try but I can tell you're not Naruto Ame-kun," I growl pinning the enemy ninja to the ground. "Your scent is a clear give away as well as well as the fact that you put the Kunai pouch on the wrong side."

"Does your team have an earth or a heavens scroll," Sasuke chimes in. "If you tell us what we want to hear than you might just live."

' _Your forgetting something important about the situation,"_ my mirror self whispers urgently.

' _She is right Naruto is in a lot of danger!"_ My watery reflection cries.

My heart stops as I recall what they both mean and I swiftly slit the throat of the boy beneath me, "Fucking HELL!"

"Kokoro-"Sasuke starts startled by my actions.

"Forget about this guy Sasuke there is a bigger trap and Naruto is in danger." I growl ignoring the blood gushing out onto me from my victim's artery.

Years of hunting have made me numb to the thrashing and blood splatter that comes from such an up close kill. Thankfully conditioning made it so that I severed his vocal cords with the strike making his cries soundless. The less attention drawn to us the better.

"Something isn't right and besides this guy is most likely not alone," I say standing up once the body beneath me ceases to move. "If they use Naruto as a hostage then we are screwed."

Inwardly I curse myself for forgetting about Orochimaru's presence in the forest and treating this like a normal mission. Separation is what weakens a ninjas team and I made the same mistake as they did nin the original series by sending Naruto away, just in a different fashion.

Rushing over to the direction that Naruto left in I breathe a sigh of relief seeing that he is safe and Aōko has already gotten to work by chewing him free of his bonds with her teeth effortlessly.

" _It seems we may have gotten worked up over nothing."_ My pond self whispers. " _I could have sworn that Orochimaru was supposed to strike while Naruto is separated from the group."_

" _He does but it would seem that our memories of this part of the series are less acute then we thought,_ " My mirror self agrees he tone a hiss. " _The day when our prior knowledge started to become unreliable was unavoidable. We just didn't think it would come so soon."_

No there is more to it than that. This arc had so many perspectives and things going on that it makes events blurry in my memories, the fact that the events are less distinctive than the land of wave's arc doesn't help. So many new characters where introduced as well as so many plot points it was a mess to understand even back in my old life. Not to mention that I was a child when I saw this part of the anime having stayed up well past my bedtime to watch it late at night on YTV while my mother was at work.

"Naruto, Sasuke," I say solidifying my resolve. "Let's get moving and stop to regroup and strategies in a bit."

The boys both nod and we head out in science before I bring us to a stop abruptly once we are far enough away from the site of our pervious conflict.

"Kokoro why are you covered in bloo-"Naruto goes to ask as we stop on the mossy root of a tree. Naruto's usually cheerfully blue eyes darken as he realises just what I had done. "Oh, did you check the guy's body for his teams scroll."

"I didn't find it," Sasuke replies.

"It would make sense that his team would send the scroll bearer out to collect other scrolls," I reply with a dark tone as the weight of my actions begins to weigh on my shoulders. "But we still eliminated another team from the running by taking him out since you need a complete team to pass this test."

"We should have a password in case someone else tries to impersonate one of us," Sasuke suggests.

"We won't need one Sasuke since I am not letting any of you out of my sights till we get to that tower," I growl. "You saw how easy it was for me to take down that lone ninja Sasuke. If we split up again than that lone ninja could be any of us. The Ame ninja could just as easily killed Naruto and we would have failed the test."

"Wait but what if we have to, uhh you know," Naruto asks awkwardly causing me to grin.

"Are you two forgetting that I have a twin brother, am an Inuzuka and have medical training," I reply with a raised eyebrow. "That kind of stuff doesn't bother me at all. Safety is more important than privacy in this case. Holding ourselves to such social boundaries is detrimental and why my clan forgo them long ago. If I got struck down like I did back in Wave and you two had to bandage my chest, would you two get flustered and not do it even if it would be at the cost of my life."

Even Sasuke's shock is apparent at my boldness and the emotions between our team become heavy as the full implications of my statement sink in for both of them. I sigh, "I know this goes against every bit of etiquette you were taught by your clan Sasuke but do you think that privacy is even considered on team 8. Hell even a person's mind isn't a safe place if you're on a team with one of Ino's family members."

Aōko's quite yip reminds me of another factor as well, "Your right girl, the female body isn't a mystery to Naruto anyway considering a certain jutsu in his arsenal."

Naruto's cheeks flush lightly at my sly jab as he scratches the back of his head, "hey it isn't like Kakashi-sensei is any better with that book of his."

For a moment the reality of our situation slips away as a ray of joy breaks through the gloom. Suddenly a senbon flashes past us grazing Naruto's cheek and a gust of insanely powerful wind rips through. A jutsu that is defiantly more powerful than any genin who is not the host to a Biju could produce and Wind is not Gaara's style.

"Shit!" I curse as my team is separated from me. Made a code wouldn't have been a bad idea, however there is another way for me to identify my teammates that not even they are aware of thanks to the backup plan the rookie nine tactical planers put into motion before this part of the exam even began.

The first thing I see when the dust clears is Sasuke and I immediately direct my sense in search of a familiar buzzing sound. "It's me Sasuke there is no need to get on your guard."

"How do I know that you're really Kokoro," Sasuke asks.

To make it clear that I am actually myself I undo my coat and lift my top to expose my rib cage and the scars on my torso. "These three are from the bear I took down defending Ino during my rite of passage and the one reaching across my body is from Bandage Breath's Kubikiribōchō."

Sasuke's stance immediately loosens in relief, "only you would have the nerve to give an s ranked missing nin a nickname like that and continuously use it."

I flush red, I am not sure what having my nicknaming habits being an identifying trait says about me. Well at least it works. Then I hear a voice that would normally sound like Naruto's groaning nearby us as a figure in a familiar orange outfit approaches. The illusion is flawless except for the fact that a crucial sound is missing from the noise coming from his body. The signature hum of a Kikaichu is absent blowing the imposters cover in a way only I can sense.

Drawing my spear I lash out before Sasuke can even register my intentions, "Nice try, and I got to say your illusion is perfect except for the fact that we have an identifier that not even a ninja of your level can replicate."

I know who the imposter is and I know that I am way over my head as the snake dodges my attack effortlessly. I growl, "Who are you really and don't bother trying to pose as a genin either I can tell you're not by the skill of your transformation and the attack you used to split up our team. I have only seen transformation and genjutsu skills of that level from Konoha's specialist in them and that was only earned after a lifetime of training. Judging by the way you were able to throw such a powerful futon jutsu effortlessly you have both extensive knowledge and training in a variety of arts along with a massive chakra reserve."

Smoke fills the area as the snake reverts back to the guise of a Kusa nin with a laugh. I snarl, "There are few ninja in the world that possess as much power and skill as you do, so tell me who you really are."

The tongue that slides unnaturally from the mouth of the ninja to caress the edge of the straw hat is unsettling and a signature trait of one of the greatest monsters to be produced by Konoha.

"I was not expecting such a smart Kunoichi and Inuzuka even," A disturbing feminine voice calls. "This will be a lot more fun than I thought."

It is the jolt through my connection with Aōko that lets me know that she has found Naruto and the large snake summons that has chosen the blond as prey. I grit my teeth and signal for her to keep going and continue with the emergency plan between the rookies nine for a situation like this.

The figure stands and produces an earth scroll catching my attention. Of course a ninja of his caliber would be able to tell the type of scroll we carry.

"I know you want our earth scroll because you have the heaven scroll." The snake mocks before swallowing the scroll like one of their summons.

Immediately a genjutsu washes over me and I am filled with pain and images of my own death. Then in a flash it is gone but I remain unshaken from it. I have already died once so the edge is taken off the whole thing.

Sasuke loses his lunch beside me as I meet the snake like eyes again without fear as the familiar deathly presence of Cat Mask drowns out Orochimaru's effortlessly. Instinctively I feel my own blood thirst rise up to match the snakes instead of shrinking away.

I get up off my feet and I can feel the cloak of chakra mixed with intense killing intent cloak my body in an even more demonic visage than normal. My fangs become more defined and my claws sharper and all I can feel is burning hatred and a desire to kill that which stands before me.

"Kokoro," Sasuke stammers making me aware that the in human growl is coming from me.

"What are you waiting for," I growl. "Get the fuck up and fight pretty boy or are you going to leave me to take on this bastard alone."

Grabbing my spear I violently spin into a starting stance that is a balance of offensive and defensive as Sasuke arms himself and stands beside me on shaky legs.

"Very good," the snake taunts. "I wasn't expecting either of your to recover so quickly. Tell me, where is your little puppy?"

"Getting our other pack mate," I reply misleadingly not giving away anything. Aōko is tracking down team ten not Naruto.

"What now," The figure says approaching armed with kunai to make the visons of our deaths a reality. I can tell that Sasuke is still paralyzed with fear.

Fight, flight or play dead. Three instincts that a person can become victim to in situations like this and I can tell that this whole act is tailored to get the 'play dead' reaction out of those victim to it however. I am beginning to think that I only have the fight instinct. Since I rush forward with a waning crescent swing as the snake meets my blade with barely any visible signs of surprise.

"The Inuzuka have always been too brash for my tastes," The snake hisses mockingly. "Always rushing forward without a plan."

I smirk as red begins to drip from Orochimaru's leg where I have jammed he pointed tip of my boar tusk into it. I smirk before quickly retreating with Sasuke who seems to have recovered slightly after seeing that our enemy can bleed just like anyone else.

"We won't be able to out run that Kusa nin Sasuke," I say knowing that hand signs would be useless against our opponent. "If they are even from Kusa. We have to find Naruto but even then our chances of survival against such an enemy are slim and almost nonexistent."

"Kokoro what's going on," Sasuke asks still rattled. "Who was that?"

"I don't know for sure and I have a few guesses," I say as the scene of a giant snake bursting with Narutos comes into view. "Though I think I just pinpointed exactly who we are dealing with and we don't stand a chance at all."

"Oh really you think you have it all figured out," A serpent like voice whispers from a body that my sense can't identify as being male or female.

Whirling I come face to face with the monster inside the skin of a poor Kusa nin. I feel nothing but hatred where fear should be for the being in front of me, "Snake summons, immense amounts of chakra, knowledge of the clans of Konoha, ability to alter a body to the point were not even the gender can be properly identified by Inuzuka senses, snake like features and a vast variety of jutsu. It all points to one individual."

Jumping back from the figure and next to Sasuke I bow with partially mocking respect, "It is quite the horrid honor to meet the great Sanin Orochimaru."

"Wait you can't be serious Kokoro," Sasuke says staring at the figure before of us with a mixture or fear, disbelief and awe.

"Who," Naruto asks leaping up next to me.

"The most powerful missing nin to defect from Konoha," I reply buying time. "Former teammate of Senju Tsunade and Jiraya and student of Hokage-sama."

"You are a smart one," Orochimaru says before disappearing from sight.

Whirling around I slash my spear across the eyes of the serpent meant to ambush us from behind as Orochimaru appears with a frontal assault. Slithering up the tree like one of his signature snakes.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto cries flooding the area with orange as the sound of kunai and shuriken digging into wood resound from behind me.

"Avoid direct contact at all costs," Sasuke shouts. "We don't know what he is capable of."

"What is it you're after," I snarl as Orochimaru slithers his way in front of me. "It obviously isn't our scroll. Does it have to do with the Sharingan or a different burden carried by one of my team members?"

"Your almost too clever for your own good," Orochimaru hisses standing up now rather than wrapping around the branch.

His hand goes to his arm as he moves the sleeve to reveal a black tattoo extending from his wrist around and up to an unknown amount towards the elbow. I barely black flip away to another branch as a massive snake is summoned beneath Orochimaru decimating the branch I stood on seconds ago in the process.

In an instant the massive summons is striking out at me with its massive maw. Before I can jump to evade it the brown and black snake's massive tail collides with the branch beneath me leaving me defenseless and airborne.

Before I can react Naruto jumps to my aid with a cry, "Kokoro!"

Soon I find solid ground beneath my feet as my brain tries to process the last few moments. A familiar war cry hits my ears as I turn to see feral eyes and more pronounced whiskers adorning my teammates face.

That bloody idiot, "Naruto!"

Naruto punches the large snake into submission ignorant to the fact that his claws would probably do more damage than his fist. It doesn't take long for Orochimaru to realise what Naruto is which is a problem. Though it isn't long before a fire jutsu is used to knock Naruto away.

"Now then let's see how well you do," Orochimaru says as the snake turns to its new target. "Sasuke."

The snake speeds towards Sasuke who is a dear stuck in the headlights as I make for my spear which is lodged in one of the broken branches surrounding the battle ground. Freeing it I look up to see that Sasuke still hasn't snapped out of it.

"Move your ass pretty boy," I shout irritated by Sasuke's lack of action.

Thankfully Naruto saves Sasuke's ass by stopping the snake in its tracks and I can smell the beast blood. Noticing that the main threat is distracted I try and maneuver myself into position for a sneak attack. Though I doubt one will work. But still it is a way for me to take action rather than stand helplessly.

"You aren't hurt are you Sasuke," Naruto asks our teammate shaking the Uchiha out of his daze. "If you aren't then get your ass in gear."

I am nearly in position when Orochimaru's tongue wraps around Naruto drawing the blond boy in front of him. The Snake nin's fingers begin to glow a morbid purple that reeks like the polluted chakra back in Aokigahara reminding me again of the sins the man before me committed there.

Orochimaru drives his hand into the seal on Naruto's stomach and the cries coming from my pack mate are too much to bear. " _The seal has to be tampered with remember,"_ a mirror calmly reminds me as Naruto's body falls limp in the grip of the serpent's tongue.

Sending a threaded Kunai to catch my falling pack member by his kunai holster I pounce aiming to strike the defenceless tongue of the one who put him in such as state. "Wake the fuck up already Sasuke!"

Unleashing the charged natural energy I had been building up by twirling my spear on the way I make contact with Orochimaru's tongue sending the shock wave into his body. My chakra cloak blazing around me and I can hear the beastly howl coming from its genjutsu component.

The Snake sage is barely effected which really isn't all that surprising considering that sage's are able to work with natural energy. It is how they gain such immense power after all. Unable to dodge the snake nin's taijutsu attack hits its mark perfectly sending me flying into a nearby tree so hard that I don't fall after the impact but remain in the indent created by the force of the impact.

The instant I can I start to transform some of my chakra into medical chakra to heal the wounds. The only reason that the impact didn't kill me is because I put more density into my chakra cloak to absorb the impact.

I can feel Kiba and Aōko's concern for me and for a second I swear I can feel Sasuke's as well. I won't loss consciousness. I can't the boys need me. Even if I can't stop Sasuke from getting his curse mark they will need me as a healer after.

" _Rest,"_ my younger self says gently and I can feel the waters of her pool washing over me. " _Just let your soul heal your body for a bit."_

Slowly I can feel the meditative state that I entered back during the written exams take hold. Cat Mask's face standing above me is more of a reassuring promise than a terrifying threat and I feel myself give into the darkness and slip into the world with in my own mind, heart and soul.

~oOo~

* * *

 _The little sprout has grown into a thin little sapling now and I feel more aware of my surroundings than I did during my involuntary visit to this place in the past. Though the tree isn't the only thing that has changed since my last visit._

 _No longer is the world surrounding me hidden by shadows and I can see that the stone I recognise from before is a pathway or at least what appears to be the beginning of one._

" _It would seem that we have had a revelation," the Mirror comments and I can see know that it is hung upon the crumbling ruins of an old stone wall. "It would seem that there is much more than what once met the mind's eye."_

" _Your right about that," I agree as I take in the mist that seems to have replaced the shadow. "Now that I know what this place is I can actually see it, though some of it remains shrouded in mystery."_

" _Well the heart is supposed to take time to be understood," My young self chimes in. "if it is to be understood at all."_

" _Your right about that," I reply realising that the only thing about this place that has changed is the lighting. "Guess this change has to do with the enlightenment that my mother gave to me this morning."_

 _Though this place doesn't look like much of a forest, but judging by the sapling I am guessing that it will eventually. I eye the curtain of swirling mist that keeps the rest of the world beyond my comprehension and decide against indulging my curiosity. I make my way over to the pool below the mirror and sit._

" _I still don't understand any of this," I state to my watery twin. "But at least I know it isn't a psychological problem."_

" _It is still a possibility that it is a psychological disorder," the fair haired woman states. "It could just be a hereditary one."_

" _I am just going to ignore that," I say brushing off the pessimistic reflection before leaning over to look at the reflection of my childhood self in the water. "Why did you tell me to come here anyway?"_

" _I don't know why I just know that I had to," The child whines. "But you have to go back now."_

~oOo~

* * *

With a jolt my eyes open and the sensation of waves of water lapping against my body vanishes. My ribs are still fractured in three places, I have a concussion though the internal bleeding has ceased. The most debilitating fractures in my legs and arms are healed but the bruises are all still there. I reach into my right sleeve and locate the scroll with the pain killers and quickly take one.

Sitting up and willing myself to ignore the pain I can hear what is happening before I see it. Orochimaru giving Sasuke his curse mark on a nearby branch. I get up onto my feet and dislodge my spear from where Orochimaru must have thrown it next to where my head was.

Using the thread of ninja wire still attached to my spear I swing down to where Naruto is still hanging unconscious. Channeling chakra to my feet I stablise myself as I take down my teammate and painfully shoulder his weight. Jumping down I watch as the now partially de-masked Orochimaru vanishes into the branch bellow him.

Setting down the still unconscious Naruto I rush to Sasuke's aid as he cries in agony.

"Sasuke just hang on," I plead as my teammate curls in on himself in agony. Wrapping my arms around him I turn him to face me and my heart breaks a bit at the delirious look of pain in his dark eyes. "I won't let you descend into darkness I promise."

I can't help the tears of sorrow and hate from spilling out of my eyes as yet another one of my pack is rendered unconscious by the snake. Ignoring the pain I pick up the unconscious Uchiha and look for a nearby place to use as refuge. The only viable place is the cave like spaced created by erosion at the base of one of the giant trees that populate this forest.

Jumping down nimbly I place Sasuke down in the cave and go back for Naruto who would have woken by now if his seal hadn't been tampered with. As I set the blond down next to Sasuke I realise that there is very little I can do to help either of them.

Quickly flowing through the hand seals necessary I coat my hands in medical chakra and check both the boys for injuries. Naruto doesn't have any serious injuries since Kurama's chakra had healed most of Naruto's sever injuries to the point where they are no longer life threatening before the five elements seal was applied. Sasuke has a few minor injuries but none of them are life threatening either.

I sigh in relief and reach into my left sleeve and produce a variety of ninja wire threaded kunai, explosion tags and other components to the traps I have to set to secure the perimeter. Though the time it will take will be double what it normally does since Aōko is currently guiding team 10 to my location. Judging by my brother's worried Chakra signature that is steadily getting closer as well as the agitated state of the three kikaichu planted on me and my team all-rookie nine seem destined to meet up on this spot. If I can hold off the sound nin long enough.

Winding the wire around the trunks of the trees in branches in a delicate pattern all manipulated with my wrists, feet and spear. The practiced nature of the whole thing calms my nerves slightly but with the clarity and plateauing of adrenaline inside me the events of the day come back to me bring emotions that I don't have the time or luxury to deal with at the moment.

I made my first human kill today and didn't even blink during the whole ordeal. I felt anger when I should have felt fear which for all the good it did at a time was defiantly not normal. I even felt trust in Cat Mask for a while to which is something that goes against every instinct I have. But above all I was unable to protect my pack and now both Naruto and Sasuke are hurt.

This whole day has been massively screwed up from start to finish and I doubt that tonight will be any better. Not even the familiarity of the night can fully take the edge of the persisting situation. Climbing up to the bend in roots that make up the cavern I sit with my spear at the ready and wait.

I don't know how long I have until the sound team shows up and I can't risk them catching me when my back is turned so I can't tend to the boys injuries until I take the sound nin out or back up arrives. For the first time in a long time I find the science detestable.

The eyes of the man I killed and Sasuke's pain filled ones are a vivid image at the front of my mind. My ears ring with the tortured cries of Naruto and Sasuke though the night air is still. The scent of blood and snakes hangs putridly in the air though both are long gone. Aōko's warmth is absent, Naruto's ever present noise is silent, Sasuke's glaring eyes are closed and what little connection I had to my past self's values is severed. I wish that something would drown out the horrors I witnessed and committed today. I yearn for something to fill the emptiness void of all I am accustomed to.

I don't want to acknowledge it but it is to pronounced to ignore, every instinct in me wants to fill that hole with the thrill of the hunt, to wash the morbid memories of the day away with the preparation and improvisation that comes with the activity. The only thing that keeps me from running of in search of prey is the fact that I have the promise that prey is coming to me.

As sick and twisted as it is I cannot help the anticipation in my veins taking the place where fear should be. Perhaps killing does not feel as dark as it does for most to me because I already know what comes after it. But then again I don't know exactly what awaits them in their new life. Who I am to even definitively say that they will be reborn. I only have my own experience to go on which may or may not be an unreliable source considering my situation.

The sound of chuckling breaks me out of my thoughts but I keep my eyes closed to keep up the appearance that I am sleeping. Did those three already forget about my skills so quickly? I made it clear to them that my sense of hearing is extremely good so they should have known to use hand signs. As the trio discus who they are allowed to kill I remain still and gather information.

It would be more opportune to wait till day break when my back up will be closer even if that means prolonging the time it takes for me to treat their injuries.

~o~

* * *

"Don't bother waiting any longer to attack when I already know your there Dosu." I say opening my eyes. "I will give you all one last chance to leave this place and keep your lives for another day."

"That isn't much of a threat considering that your all on your own not even your little dog is here to help you." Zaku sneers though he and his team remain hidden.

"My little dog is already helping me and if you don't leave soon you will all find yourselves outnumbered seven to three." I reply. "Even so I am more than enough to take the likes of you out since you are on my turf. If you take so much as a step towards me or my team I will kill you."

"Yeah right," Zaku Says jumping towards me. "But I am happy to oblige you if you're so ready to d-"

His final word is never finished as my spear pierces his throat the second he is caught in the net like grid of ninja wire. "I warned you."

In his attempt to evade all the traps triggered by the wires he funneled himself right into my kill point. The ninja wire that held him in place was lying lose waiting for the precise movement of my spear to become taunt.

With limited room for movement Dosu won't have the area needed to charge his sound attack without triggering the traps. Kin also can't throw her senbon at me without risk of setting of or severing some of the ninja wire. Not to mention that Team 8 and 10 are going to be here any minute.

As the sound nin's blood drips down my spear from his neck it stains my jacket even more with blood. Slowly I start to remove the blade from his neck prolonging the pain as I know that he hasn't died quite yet. "I show no mercy to those that would harm my pack."

Twisting my right ankle around a thread to my left I activate a gasoline filled trap that the two remaining sound nin barely avoid being caught in as the accompanying explosive tag goes off setting the area they were hiding in a blaze. Though Kin did not escape the trap unscathed as is apparent from the fresh burns on her right arm.

As death finally takes their teammate I quickly remove my spear from his throat severing his head from his body in the process. The reason behind the brutal action is to trigger a barrage of senbon from behind Kin forcing her to take cover closer to me where she is in with reach of my spear which comes slashing down across her chest followed by a quick strike directly between the eyes killing her swiftly.

A fate nearly identical to the one she met in the events of the original timeline. A just like the original Dosu is also the last surviving member of his team. But it won't remain like that for long. Catching presences of someone not part of my pack watching the events I cloak myself in chakra to put on a good show.

"I warned you and your team Dosu and I have no reason to keep you alive since I know who you work for," I say tonelessly. "You know your life is forfeit no matter how this plays out."

Mechanically I throw a kunai into place trapping Dosu in much the same way I did Zaku. Though the fact that my foreknowledge let me plan this whole maze of traps years in advance for this very situation really gave me and unfair advantage.

"It really is a shame though you're quite the character," I state with a smirk before driving my spear through his heart and torso.

"KOKORO!" My brothers panicked voice rings out catching my attention as he lands on a branch above me and takes in the scene below.

"You're a little too late," I reply as I remove my spear from the corpse, grabbing their earth scroll in the process. "Now help me disable some of these damn traps the wires are starting to cut into my skin."

Kiba, Akamaru and I make quick work of the traps leaving only the bare minimum up including the ones holding Zaku and Dosu's corpses suspended as a warning to those who come across the site. It is only a few minutes after we finish releasing me from being a living component of the network of traps that Shino and Hinata enter the clearing obviously shocked at the sight.

"Please tell me you and Kiba did not engage a whole team with just the four of you," Shino asks clearly unimpressed by the situation.

"They were all dead by the time I got here," Kiba replies. "Though why the hell is A ōko missing?"

"I'll explain everything once she and team 10 arrive since it is going to be a long story," I reply. "I will also explain what happened to Naruto and Sasuke then as well."

"Wait you put the emergency plan into action," Shino says his Kikaichu more alarmed than I have ever heard them. "Yes I did and with good reason."

"It better have been with good reason," A voice says as team 10 arrives at the scene. "Since it looks like you have everything under control."

"Does the absence of Naruto and Sasuke not indicate that something isn't right," I reply sharply.

I raise my hand up in a beckoning gesture as I head towards the roots of the tree before the two other kunoichi can start questioning me on the status of their objects of affection.

"They both look fine to me," Chouji says taking a break from eating his chips.

"Looks can be deceiving considering that the two of them have been unconscious since we all got our asses handed to us by an S-rank missing nin." I reply sick of the doubt the others are projecting.

"S-ranked," Shikamaru says skeptically.

"It would seem Orochimaru has an interest in the Sharingan and attacked my team to get at Sasuke giving him a strange mark on his neck." I reply. "He took the guise of a Kusa nin, the one who felt _off_ at the beginning of the exam. He also did something to Naruto but only Naruto can tell you the full truth on what it was."

"What about you sis," Kiba asks.

"A few fractured ribs, concussion and bruising." I reply reaching into my right sleeve for bandages, "plus the cuts from the wire traps nothing major."

"Your left ankle is also fractured as well as your right and left shoulder blade," Hinata states having activated her all seeing eyes.

"How did you seen it fit to confront a whole team one your own with injuries like that," Shino scolds.

"I took them all down didn't I, besides I was the only one conscious and had to make sure they didn't get to Sasuke." I reply a bit tired of it all. "I would say I am in pretty good shape for someone who was kicked into a tree so hard that they literally left a crater in it. Besides I cleared up the internal bleeding in my lungs and other organs before considering combat."

"How the hell are you still alive," Shikamaru deadpans.

"Let me see just how bad the damage is sis," Kiba orders taking the bandages from my hand.

"It isn't that bad I told you," I say removing my jacket in an act that causes Ino to gasp.

"Your whole back is black it is so bruised not to mention the amount of splinters you have sticking out of you!" Ino exclaims.

"A few splinters isn't going to hurt me," I say glaring back at the blond. "I can't even feel them anyway."

Kiba sighs, "How much pain medication did you take."

"I took the standard amount even check my jacket's supply if you want." I respond as I sit down in front of my brother.

"Could you at least take down your chakra cloak so that I can see what I am doing," Kiba complains.

"What do you mean I disabled it a while ago," I reply.

"Perhaps Kokoro is subconsciously keeping the chakra cloak around her back to numb the pain." Shino suggests.

"Don't you two dare start talk as if I am not present in the room," I growl as a piece of blood soaked wood is laid down beside me only starting to feel the pain after forcing the chakra cloak on my back to ebb away. "Though it is entirely possible that I am instinctively numbing the pain since I have trained myself to use medical ninjutsu to heal myself without need for hand seals."

"Wait seriously," Shikamaru comments.

"Why the hell does everyone keep doubting me today," I moan as yet another chunk of blood drenched wood is laid next to the pervious piece. "Any way how many of us have the scrolls we need to finish this test. My team has both a heaven and earth scroll."

"Our team has both of our scrolls," Shino replies on behalf of team 8.

"We also have only one scroll," Shikamaru says confirming my suspicions.

"Then I say well all work together to get the scrolls we need," I say looking up at the assembled group from beneath my bangs as more and more splintered wood is piled up next to me. "After all the proctor did say that anything goes and there is no rules against teams teaming up. Besides Hinata's Byakugan will make it easy to select teams that have only the scrollswe need avoiding unnecessary confrontation."

"I agree with Kokoro," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Why, because we are the rookies of the exam and look like easy targets. However the enemy does not expect us to work together."

"Not to mention the fact that we increase our strength by working as a unit rather than separate teams," Shikamaru says as plans start forming in his mind. "We also don't know if Orochimaru is targeting just the Sharingan it is possible that he could be after other kekei genkai like the byakugan."

"Not to mention that as long as Sasuke and Naruto are out I have become a much easier target," I mutter as I start to regain feeling in my back. "The only reason why I was able to take down the sound nin like that is because I knew they were coming and was able to anticipate their attack styles and plan accordingly. Not to mention that one of Birdies team members know that I am the only one capable of fighting out of my team so they know I am an easy target."

"There is no way I am leaving you to fend for yourself with injuries like this sis," Kiba growls.

"I agree with Kiba," Hinata says speaking up though I can tell she wants to stay more for Naruto's sake then mine.

"Then I guess team 8 is officially allied with team seven for the duration of this part of the exam," Shino declares as he once again adjusts his glasses.

"I say we team up with them Shikamaru," Chouji says having put his food away for once, showing that he knows just how serious the situation is.

"I want to stay by Sasuke's side," Ino declares with fiery intensity.

"Leave it to Kokoro to make anything into something more troublesome," Shikamaru sighs. "But working with more teams will make this whole thing less of a drag in the long run."

"It's settled then," I say with a smirk. "But first we need a game plan that plays to our strengths and needs. Everyone should give a brief summary of the biggest and most unique assets they can bring to the unit so that we can plan accordingly. Teammates should also add in things if someone is underestimating themselves."

"I can identify and gather food from things in the forest," Chouji declares. "I am also good as the muscle in tactical formations."

"I can target and profile weaknesses in enemy ranks and gather information with my clan's technique." Ino chimes in. "But I will need for someone to watch my back."

"I am good with tactical formations and not much else," Shikamaru says lazily.

"Not true," Chouji says piping up. "Your combat style is good for sneak attacks to restrain a target."

"Yeah Shikamaru don't try and get out of work," Ino adds.

"My insects can act as a relay for information between groups and an alert system," Shino says adjusting his glasses though I can tell that the scheming atmosphere has put him into his comfort zone. "I can also secure the perimeter around the base camp and create traps using the natural elements of the forest with easy."

"I got food and basic medical treatment covered," Kiba says still pulling wood from my back. "I can also track down potential targets and threats."

"Your forgetting about your knowledge of wild medical herb that grow in ecosystems like the one we are in," I add. "That could be a valuable skill if things get even worse."

"That too," Kiba admits. "Though all the guys have to clear out for a bit so I can finish patching you up sis."

"Were in a combat zone Kiba," I say already reaching for the hemline of my shirt. "Modesty should be the least of our concerns remember. Pausing this planning would only waste time during a time sensitive mission."

Looking at the tattered cloth that was the back of my shirt it becomes clear that the others worries were not exaggerated. There is almost no fabric left to the top there are so many holes in it of various sizes and the whole thing is drenched in blood. If I had stayed ignorant to the state my body was in then I surely would have bleed to death from my wounds. The puncture wounds wouldn't be able to heal even with the layer of chakra over them as long as the wood was still in there and no doubt I reopened the wounds even more each time I moved.

Undoing the bindings I had used for better support and mobility in favour of a bra I glare back at my brother, "What are you waiting for just patch me up already so I can get back out there. I know of an Ame team down a member making them easy targets, don't know what scroll they have though."

Turning my head towards the foul chakra now emitting from the mark on Sasuke's neck I scowl, "Besides it looks like we're in for some trouble judging by that corrupted chakra secreting from Sasuke's neck. I am not going to bother wasting chakra on healing those minor wounds anymore and just focus on healing the bone fractures."

"You-"Kiba starts.

"I just watched two of my pack mates get taken down while I could do nothing to help them," I growl taking the roll of bandages into hand myself. "I am not going to sit on the sidelines as more of them go into battle in hostile territory. Besides I have fought my way through hostile territory harsher than this in a lot worse condition."

Stun fill silence hangs in the air as I finishes tending to my wounds and slide into my jacket once again. Grabbing my spear as Aōko gets into position atop my head I turn to the assembled genin. "Shikamaru, Shino," I say addressing the other tactile minds. "Do you guys have any suggestion for what kind of team set ups we should have? I say we mix things up to give and added element of surprise."

"Kokoro you have already risked your life to save an unconscious ally," Shino snaps buzzing with irritation. "Your actions are illogical and irrational."

I grab Shino by the arm in the spot where I treated his wound back in Aokigahara, "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Okay enough with the lovers spat you two," Ino says intervening. "We both know that Kokoro is beyond listening to reason at this point Shino so don't bother."

"Everyone get back," I shout as the dark energy coming from Sasuke reaches alarming levels.

Rushing over to his side I grab a hold of his face as he begins to wake up and the cruse mark starts climbing across his skin. The Chakra coming from him is putrid and makes me feel sick just being near it but I am not going to let anything deter me from being by his side as he goes through this.

"Damnit Sasuke whatever it is that snake bastard did to you have to fight it," I shout desperately as the curse mark begins to climb further.

"Those bandages," Sasuke mutters with a grimace. "Who did that to you?"

"There wounds from the battle with that wretched snake," I reply gently. "He is long gone now and the other enemies have been taken care of. We are safe and surrounded by allies. The other rookies have teamed up with us and they aren't a threat."

Dammit the curse mark still isn't subsiding, "Come on pretty boy fight it. Don't draw on the power of whatever that Snake gave you there is something seriously wrong with it and it is starting to cause damage to me just being near the polluted chakra. I told you that you can rely on me and Naruto to get stronger you have no need for it."

"Kokoro," Sasuke whispers as the curse mark begins to subside. "Where's Naruto."

"He's right next to you," I reply gently trying to use some my own chakra to battle away the trash produced by the curse marks activation. "Orochimaru messed with you know what remember. Naruto's been out ever since and has yet to wake up."

"I wasn't strong enough," Sasuke growls with self-hate.

"None of us were Sasuke," I sooth wrapping my arms around the emotionally unstable Uchiha. "We did our best and all made it out alive which is quite a feat considering our opponent. If anything this will only drives us forward to become stronger."

"At this rate I w-"Sasuke starts as I tighten my hold on him.

"I know what your goal is Sasuke and I understand why you want to get stronger but realise it idiot that you don't have to do so on your own. I know that I do not have a great burden to bare like you and Naruto do but neither of you have to carry them on your own. I will always be there to help both of you carry that irremovable burden you carry even when it becomes too much to bare. If it means descending into the depths of hell it's self then so be it. But I am not letting either of you tear yourselves apart because of your burdens. There is nothing you can say or do to deter me. Even if you try to kill me with your own to hands, I will still stop you from destroying yourself even if it cost me my life." I vow gazing heatedly into the eyes that mimic a starless night.

Wordlessly Sasuke returns my embrace though only time will truly tell how far my words have reached with him. Though the whole speech has a bitter after taste due to the lies woven into it born of secrets that I can never reveal. I will never be able to share the burden of a whole life left behind with anyone.

~o~

* * *

Well a lot happened in this chapter and I hope it makes sense. Life has made it difficult to find time to write which is the reason why this chapter may seem a bit fragmented. Also part of the reason behind the title is revealed. I have had many people comment on it but the mistranslation was done on purpose. Kokoro no Mori is the main title while Heart of the Forest is a sort of subtitle. Concerning the omakes I want to make it clear that I put a lot of hints about what is to come in them. I am very glad to see that so many are enjoying KnM. I also realise that people have become quite vocal about Shino and Kokoro being shipped together.

Next Time on KnM: Team dynamics are remixed and relationships are tested


	29. Chapter 25: The Rookie Squadron

"What's with all the noise," A familiar groggy voice cuts through the heavy and emotional atmosphere like a ray of sunshine through cloud cover.

"Take it easy Naruto," I say looking over at the blond who is barely able to processes his surroundings. "I have no clue what that bastard did and we have no idea how it will affect you."

"What happened Kokoro," Naruto asks in a dazed tone. "And why are team 8 and 10 here."

"I activate an emergency protocol that I set up with Shikamaru and Kiba before the exam started," I state informing both my team members of the situation. "After analysing the situation we all decided that it would be best to work together for maximum strength. I already obtained an earth scroll after killing off that sound team while you were both unconscious. We are now discussing battle strategies and I proposed that we mix up the teams a bit to give an element of surprise. We might also have company in the form of Gai-sensei's students since Rock Lee witnessed me taking out the sound team."

"Wait hold on," Sasuke says mood shifting drastically. "You took on an entire team while heavily injured. I thought we already talked about your reckless and borderline suicidal behaviour Kokoro!"

"They attacked me first and I had the advantage since I had already set up my Okami no Kuchi." I state knowing that Naruto and Sasuke are very familiar with that trap set up. "They were trying to eliminate Sasuke while he was still knocked out on Orochimaru's orders."

"Please tell me you don't have it up anymore," Naruto says shivering at the memory of when we tested the trap using his shadow clones. "That thing is brutal."

Sasuke shakes his head, "I don't think the other teams would be able to stand in the clearing if it was still up, Naruto."

"Kiba and Akamaru helped me dismantle the majority of it before the others arrived. Though we kept the corpses suspended as a warning to those that come across our territory, kinda." I reply with a fanged grin.

Naruto scratches the back of his head, "Not gonna lie but that feature of your traps has always disturbed me."

"Wait you actually design the traps to do that," Ino cries. "That is really creepy Kokoro."

I smile like a wolf hidden among sheep, "Oh come on Ino, and it's all in the name of psychological warfare, kinda."

"We should return to our focus back to developing our strategies," Shino say sensing the wayward direction the conversation and atmosphere has taken. "We are in a position that is time sensitive."

"I say that Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto scout out and collect resources while keeping their eyes out for signs of enemy activity in the area surrounding here." I say drawing an outline in the dirt.

"Then Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata can scout for enemy groups carrying the scroll we need further out ward," Shino adds.

"That would leave Shino, Aōko and Kokoro to secure a defensive perimeter and alarm system around our home base here," Shikamaru say nodding in agreement.

"Hey-"I start.

"It makes sense Kokoro considering your medical condition is the worst of all of us," Sasuke says siding with Shino and Shikamaru.

"Not to mention that your traps are extremely effective and you're the closest thing we have to a medic nin," Chouji adds pointing to the carnage wrought by my traps.

"Since my insects are going to be acting as the communication line between all of us it makes sense that you stay here since your also able to understand them to a degree," Shino states enhancing the strength of the case building against my wishes.

"Not to mention that your probably the best person we could choose for back up with your tracking and combat skills," Naruto states and there is no way for me to make any point against them any longer. "You're also the perfect person to carry all of the scrolls we have currently since they will blend right in with all your other ones.

"Fine you guys win," I admit in defeat sending a glare at Ino who is no doubt forming some fantasy about me and Shino having a secret relationship judging by the look she is giving me. "Bad Ino."

"I haven't done anything," Ino says way too innocently.

"Her behaviour is identical to Tsunami's whenever you would get into a heated discussion on medical ninjutsu with Haku," Naruto comments drawing unwanted parallels.

"Who's Haku," Kiba growls.

"Classified as part of the S-ranked mission, kinda" I snip quickly not in the mood for my brothers overprotective antics.

"I don't think that you developing a close relationship with a boy is information worthy of restricted classification," Sasuke comments evilly.

In seconds the killing intent in the air spikes dramatically with annoyance radiating off Shino because we are wasting time and anger from my Kiba.

"Wait you have a guy back in wave and you didn't tell me," Ino exclaims.

"I don't have a guy back in wave Ino," I state with exasperation. "Haku is merely I friend I made to increase our chance for success during the mission."

"Considering the methods that you have been using to increase your chances for success lately, especially when it comes to contacts your statement isn't very reassuring. "Kiba snaps.

"You saw for yourself that it was Kankuro that set the tone for my relationship with him," I defend. "He showed interest of that fashion and I am manipulating him accordingly."

"Wait please tell me you haven't been using seduction methods on that make up wearing loser from sand," Ino says scandalised no doubt thinking back to some of the more mature seduction methods taught to us.

The quite gasp from Hinata accompanied by her flushed cheeks confirms that the interpretation of the situation is also headed in that direction. Maybe even more so than Ino's. "I-I didn't expect y-you to be the kind of person to us-use such tactics."

"Hell no! I haven't used any of _those_ techniques. Get your minds out of the gutter you two," I cry flushing bright red. "First of all I remind you that members of my clan mate for life and secondly Kiba would have noticed his scent on me if he so much as touched me."

For a good few minutes the awkward sounding hum of Shino's insects is the only thing to be heard as the boys are left to imagine just what sort of techniques me and my fellow kunoichi were discussing and Ino and Hinata shamefully recover themselves and their dirty minds.

"Enough gossiping about my imaginary love life we have jobs to do," I proclaim loudly to break the atmosphere. "Now get moving people and go easy on your chakra Naruto. All of you should be back here by mid-day."

"Right," Shikamaru says as Sasuke and Hinata nod in agreement. All of them automatically following Shikamaru's lead as the head out.

"Naruto," I say addressing the blond before a power struggle can form between him and my brother. "Let Kiba take the lead forests are his area of expertise as much as they are mine and him and Akamaru have the keenest senses of your group."

Naruto nods agreeing with my advice knowing that I have a point.

"Keep her out of trouble," Kiba says to Shino before heading out with his group.

"I don't think I have ever seen Naruto comply with instructions like that," Shino comments adjusting his glasses. "Though are you sure putting Kiba in charge was a good idea?"

"Naruto is just as capable of leading as Kiba is however the circumstances are better suited to my brother's abilities. His mind set is also more focused than I have ever seen it outside of meditation and medical practices." I remark. "Naruto however is still recovering from an attack that messed with his very chakra and I can tell that he isn't going to recover from it anytime soon."

"I am still not entirely sure that that groups dynamic will be effective if tested." Shino says. "Why? Because they are all short ranged heavy hitters and lack a person with a tactical mindset."

"Chouji will balance out Kiba and Naruto's inclination to fight. Though you also underestimate Kiba quite a bit," I reply with a smile as I finish my drawing of a burning candle. "Kiba is a hunter just like me and knows that there are times when one must be silent and simply wait. A skilled hunter must be able to watch and understand their prey while remaining completely undetected. There is a lot of planning that goes into killing even a simple animal like a rabbit. Rabbits are able to escape quickly using hard to see escape routes and are fast making them hard to catch. You have to wait for just the right moment when your prey is separated enough from its escape routes to attack, of course this is after you carefully identify all of them of course."

"I can't say that I am convinced that Kiba has such capabilities." Shino says to me as I hold out a threaded kunai to Aōko. "Why, because I have never seen Kiba behave in a way that would support your claims."

"True my brother prefers to be brash in everything not related to clan practices," I admit with a fond sigh. "What do we say we put your clan's specialty to use by not only setting up an alarm system using your Kikaichu but utilise the native insects in combination with my traps as well."

"I already have a few ideas as to how to accomplish and best utilise our surroundings." Shino says as we head out to the north using the setting pattern that has become second nature to both of us over the years. "I have already located nests of highly deadly insects in at least several areas. These spots are optimal spots for setting traps that will funnel unsuspecting teams into the territory of these nests."

"With your help to pacify the native insects I can also set up a secondary trap that will triggered if the nest is destroyed," I propose with ideas coming together in my head. "I might even be able to set up a few that even some of your Kikaichu can triggered. It would be easy to make it look like the trap has already been triggered by someone else and would be the perfect way to catch unwanted guests off guard."

"I believe that it would be near impossible to set up a trap that can be triggered by my Kikaichu." Shino replies sceptically. "Why, because it is near impossible to know the amount of weight or pressure a kikaichu has and so many other things could set the trap off."

"One I know how much pressure a Kikaichu places on an object and how much one weighs since I feel it every time one of yours lands on me," I counter with a smirk. "And two, I am not going to use weight or pressure to triggered the trap but the Kikaichu's very nature its self."

"You mean to use their diet as a trigger," Shino says catching on but far from comprehending the whole thing. "How?"

"Do you think you could instruct you kikaichu to consume a portion of my chakra when they sense an enemy's signature," I ask taking out a handful of small pieces of paper from my left sleeve.

"I am willing to try it," Shino say with trepidation clear in the sound of his insects. "Just what exactly are you planning to do?"

"It isn't dangerous at all, well for us at least," I reassure as a grin spreads across my face. "I designed this papers to hold onto a chakra signature and you insects should be able to eat them."

"When one of my Kikaichu sense an enemies presence they would eat the paper saturated in you chakra triggering the trap on the unsuspecting trespassers," Shino verbally pieces together the puzzle. "Your ability to invent such complicated traps on such short notice is both admirable and terrifying, Kokoro."

"Yes and it seems like our company might just see how terrifying I can be," I say turning to face team Gai as they land on a branch behind us. "One of them has already caught a glimpse of it, isn't that right, Lee- _Kun_."

"So you weren't bluffing when you said that you had back up coming," Neji says obviously disgusted by the notion of it.

"I had no reason to _lie_ about it anyway my _darling_ Birdy-kun," I rasp using a coating of chakra along the inside of my throat to distort my voice and make it echo. "After all the sound was silenced once and for all _so_ quickly. It was barely any _fun_ at all, K _in_ da."

"We are all from the same village and should avoid fatal confrontation whenever possible," Shino says trying to intervene, the sound of his insects caught between aggravation and apprehension.

"But Shino," I whine putting on an over exaggerated face of disappointment as I lean my head against his arm. " _Killing_ Birdy-kun would just ensure that Orochimaru doesn't get his hands on him and his Kekei Genkai. After all he already went after Sasuke."

"Orochimaru," Lee parrots.

"That's right Lee-kun," I yip tilting my head to the opposite side causing my bangs to hide my eyes. "The sound was working for the snake. That is why they were after Sasuke and therefore why they had to D.I.E."

With a sound that is the demented offspring of a giggle and a growl I slowly let my chakra cloak flicker to life with Aōko mirroring me perfectly, "Now tell me do you too have to _**die?**_ "

Tenten at this point is griping her kunai till her knuckles are white and the other hand is clearly twitching with the repressed urge to reach for some of her scrolls. One of them has already fallen victim to my mind games and quicker than anticipated as well.

"I would suggest you retreat," Shino says cutting in his toneless voice no doubt eerie to others in this atmosphere. "Why, because any confrontation would end quickly and badly for you. You are after all standing on a tree infested with Caro Repens Vermes and I assure you that they are aptly named for they burrow even more effectively into flesh than they do wood."

Neji tenses obviously able to see the withering creatures inside the tree with his own eyes.

"We aren't looking for any trouble," Lee says trying to diffuse the hostile atmosphere. "We were just passing through in pursuit of another team."

I straiten myself up and give an overly sweet smile, " _Good_ now as long as none of you _dare_ to try and _harm_ any of my other pack mates I _might_ just let you live see what lies _beyond_ the confines of the forest again, _kinda._ "

"I promise that we will not target any of your teammates," Lee assures.

"Team 10 is also allied with us and should be avoided for your own safety," Shino adds his voice sounding almost hollow.

"Right," Lee says the tension slightest bit of tension is his voice giving his unease away before him and his team make a hasty retreat.

Letting my cloak fall away once the team has moved a considerable distance away I turn to Shino and know that I am in for a reprimanding.

"Just what did you think you were doing provoking them like that," Shino says buzz, quite literally, with irritation. "There is no way we would have won in a confrontation with them with you in the condition you are in."

"I thought you had a-"I say before realising the truth. "Those worms in that tree aren't actually flesh eaters, kinda."

"imitanda reptilia vermis is the name of that species," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "They were named that because of how closely they resemble flesh eating worms."

I still don't understand why Latin is still used for scientific terminology when it isn't the root language to the spoken or written language of this world.

"Here I thought my intimidation tactics were scary," I say with a grin though I can tell that Shino is even less impressed with that.

"It could have easily not have work if their Byuakgan user had a more in-depth knowledge of insects," Shino replies. "We could have easily gotten killed."

"Lee's pride and loyalty for Konoha wouldn't have allowed it and they already know that I am more than capable of taking out an entire team on my own," I snarl. "Lee watched me kill Zaku before anyone could so much as blink then got a really good show when I beheaded Zaku triggering a trap that allowed me to imbed my spear between Kin's eyes all in one fluid motion. Then there was the grand finally were I ensnared Dosu leaving him suspended helplessly while I taunted him before driving my spear right through his heart. I accomplished all that solo, not even A ōko was by my side for it, and Lee knows not to mess with me. I could smell the fear emanating from him as he watched the death I brought swiftly and brutally. I could hear his heart beat become erratic and his breath hold in response to his horror."

"But could you have fought them and won," Shino counters.

"Perhaps I could have," I respond darkly. "Lee would be easily taken down with even the slightest amount of natural chakra introduced to his system and I know enough about Neji's past to bring him to a mental break down or put him into a rage so blinding that he would attack without restraint or thought. Tenten however would crumble the second I took out her teammates and brought the fight into close quarters. However I would most likely die from the wounds I would receive in the process."

"If you knew that the confrontation would end you dying why would you antagonise them," Shino counters his Kikaichu screeching in anger.

"That simulation on the battle and outcome was missing a variable to it," I respond calmly not wanting to continue the argument as we near the site of my team's battle with Orochimaru.

"What variable would that be," Shino asks.

I stop to look at him as the weight of everything starts to make itself known, "I have you by my side meaning that I am much stronger."

Looking out across the devastation left behind after the battle the echoes of Naruto and Sasuke's cries ring out clearly in my ears again. The bitter taste of failure on the tip of my tongue is made stronger by the stillness of the sounds of the area. All wildlife, insect or animal has long left the scene leaving nothing but emptiness since there are no corpses to attract carrion birds and other scavengers. The indent left by my body in one of the trees is dwarfed by the dent it created in my pride and self-certainty.

Aōko whimpers in sympathy to myself hate and I can feel Kiba mirroring the sensation of failure coursing through our link.

"This is where your team confronted Orochimaru," Shino states rather than asks.

"Yes," I respond hoarsely though I know it isn't necessary.

I know that my blood is dripping onto the branch beneath my feet from the self-inflicted wounds created from my claws digging into my flesh as I clench my fists. Three minutes is all the time I will give myself to let myself feel everything I have been pushing down over the last day. The regret, the self-hate, anger, grief, anxiety and most of all the terror that has been building in response to what I have started to become.

Privacy is a luxury I have given up and I am lucky enough to be accompanied by one of the few people I would ever let see the cracks in who I am. I would probably drown in my own darkness if I was alone right now anyways.

"Kokoro," comes Shino's voice through the near silence and I am not sure if it is a statement, a question or something else entirely.

I open my eyes and meet his were they remain hidden behind those ever present dark glasses. I know that I am letting years of hardship and sorrow from both lifetimes show through in my eyes but I don't care at this point. I just need to let it show through for just a short while before it consumes me completely. Let just enough of it flow out that I don't drown, just one gasp for air to keep me going. To my surprise I find myself being hugged by my anti-physical contact best friend for the second time ever with me not being the one to instigate it.

"I am going to kill him," I declare with a deafening whisper.

"You don't have to carry that burden on your own," Shino responds echoing my speech to Sasuke earlier and I can't help but give a hollow smile.

"If too many people start using that line it is going to become cheesy," I joke dryly as I just let the familiar music and scent bring me back from the darker side of myself.

Maybe I will be alright after all.

~o~

* * *

"The rate at which you and Aōko are able to set traps is impressive," Shino comments as we finish up the last of the traps having left my little breakdown behinds us at least an hour ago.

"If you think this is fast you should see how fast it goes when Naruto is on trap duty," I respond. "His shadow clones put us to shame."

Shino doesn't comment but I can tell that he is amused by the thought of an army of Naruto's rushing an area as they set up multiple traps, many of the involving very smell goo bombs that make it a snap for Aōko, Kakashi-sensei and myself to track down whoever set it off.

In an instant Shino's insects change their happy tone to an alarmed one signifying that someone has entered the area and judging by the fact that Shino just pulled out a kunai they are very close and a very big threat.

It is when familiar clink hits my ears that I realise just how dangerous the situation is. _**Take cover/ Suna Ninja/ Approaching/ mentally unstable.**_ I sign franticly as Shino signals me to confirm that he heard it. I pick up my ninken quickly a place Aōko inside my jacket securely. Silently I pull Shino into a hollow in a tree that I wouldn't dare enter if I wasn't with an Aburame since this tree _is_ actually infested with flesh eating worms.

 _ **Do not track**_ I sign to Shino quickly in case he decides to plant one of his insects on Gaara. We silently wait till the Suna nin approach our location the silence between us only disturbed by Shino's insects that notify us of yet another team. Their scent marks them as Amen in and I know that their lives will be ending shortly.

The sense of blood thirsty coming from Gaara is so strong that I can smell it. A scent akin to decay, blood and raw flesh. Though those smells could easily be coming from bits of flesh that is caught in his sand but the fact remains that even his chakra alongside Shukaku's feels like blood thirsty. It sickens me slightly that I feel an echo of it in my own soul.

" _There is too much blood shed and blood thirst in this forest,_ " the mirror injects my thoughts. " _We are most likely picking up on some that is not our own._ _ **Theirs**_ _especially."_

Not even Kurama gave off this much bloodthirsty chakra during the few occasions where I got to feel it. His was more like pure hate but this is even worse. Aōko begins to shake from where she is snuggled inside my coat. Clutching onto Shino's jacket which is already beneath my hands due to the smallness of the space where we have taken refuge I try and ignore the blood thirst seeping into me from the insane jinjuriki.

Shino's insects are just as panicked as me and Aōko are and Shino's heart is racing just like mine. This is the last situation either of us wanted to be even if we had our teams for backup. Shino grasps my arms protectively in a desperate attempt to comfort me and I try to drown out the rest of the world by focusing on his presence.

The overpowering scent of blood that accompanies the dying screams of the ame team however can't be ignored as they assault my senses and for the first time in a life or death situation I curse my heightened sense.

Please don't let Gaara notice us. The sound of shifting sand making its way toward our hiding spot tells me that I am not lucky enough to have such a thing happen. Of course I wouldn't with me being a part of team seven.

"Leave them alone Gaara we already have our scrolls," I have never been more thankful to hear Kankuro's voice.

"Kankuro's right we could beat the record for quickest time if we leave for the tower now," Temari adds and I can hear how frayed her nerves are from the brutal bloodshed.

The sound of the sand receding is a sound more satisfying than anything as I can tell that Gaara listened to his siblings though judging by the increase in their heart rates Gaara isn't too happy about it. There is no doubt that Gaara is silently threatening his older sister and brother and I feel a pain of sympathy for them both.

Neither Shino nor I move until we are both certain that the Suna team has left the farthest reaches of our perimeter. The taste of blood in my mouth catches me by surprise and I realise that my gums are bleeding from me clenching it so hard. I can tell that Shino is worried about the state that both Aōko and I are in.

"I could literally feel his blood thirst Shino," I mutter after wiping the blood from my mouth. "I could literally feel it seep into me it was so strong."

Breaking down for the second time in that day I struggle to rid myself of that feeling and the aftershock of self-terror that came with it, "All I could barely feel anything other than the desire to kill for nothing more than the sake of killing and I have never felt something more terrifying."

Shino just remains silent and still which is exactly what I need in that moment. Without him I would have broken and lashed out getting myself killed in the process. The reminder of my pack and all that I have worked for and continue to work for was the only thing that kept me sane and even slightly stable as it has since I first realised that this is my life and world now.

Resting my head against Shino's chest I just focus on the sound and sensation of Shino's heat beating and all the little lives that rely on him. There is life in this world not just death, there is love and kindness within all the bloodshed and violence. There is something to fight for and a hope for a better tomorrow. A reason to fight, a reason behind all this madness.

"You're like a walking reminder," I say quietly. "You bring an abundance of life and prosperity wherever you go. I don't know if I have ever told you just how extraordinary it is."

"You have always had the strangest outlook on things," Shino remarks as we both make our way out of the confined space.

"I wouldn't say that it is strange but different," I respond feeling a lot calmer than I have in a very long time knowing that I wasn't the cause of my own distress. "It is only according to other people that such an outlook is strange. Really it is quite logical to view your clan's technique as extraordinary rather than an abomination. Instead of looking at it with an irrationally fearful eye towards your insects I see them as a being important to the health of the world and the ability to live and work together harmoniously with such creatures is miraculous. It is one thing for a person to raise a living creature as a companion and another to let them be a part of you so very completely."

A hand placed against my forehead takes me by slight surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever," Shino says." Why, because you tend to get sentimental whenever you're hospitalised."

I raise an eyebrow and pull the hand gently away from my face, "Sorry to break to you but I get like this quite often when it comes to others it's just rare that I say my thoughts out loud. Just ask Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba or Shikamaru."

"I did not realise that you and Shikamaru were close," Shino remarks.

"We sort of are," I admit. "Though Shikamaru just tends to have the horrid luck of being the one to find me when my thoughts take a depressing turn more often than not."

Shino's raised eyebrow is his only response.

"What," I respond. "If I talked to Ino than whatever I say will be around the village by sundown, the same goes for Naruto and I don't want Kiba to worry about me anymore than he already does. Plus you and Sasuke aren't the best when it comes to conversation."

Shino doesn't respond and I can't tell how he took my response since he seems torn on it as well.

"We better head back," I state looking up at the sun. "The others will be returning soon and the last thing I need is Ino spreading more gossip about my love life or yours."

Shino nods in agreement and we head out.

~o~

* * *

The sound of my spear scraping against the ground is the only normally audible sound as I slowly drawing the line of motion for a new sketch, a recreation of my family's chaotic family photo. Aōko and Akamaru both leaping for the camera as me and Kiba rush to grab them and my mother laughs with my sister shaking her head in dismay.

"Why did you guys rush to help me and team seven if you already had your scrolls," I ask absent mindedly breaking the silence that had been stretching out between me and my bug using friend while we wait for the others to arrive back.

Though Shino seems to be doing absolutely I can tell that the situation is the exact opposite. The amount of activity going on within his body indicates that he is at least up to something even if I don't understand what it is or any of the details and probably never will.

"Kiba rushed out on his own before me or Hinata could stop him," Shino says. "Though I do not understand how he would be able to tell that you were in distress."

I look up at those dark glasses, "we're twins, Shino. We have been able to tell when the other is in trouble and even what the other is feeling to a degree for as long as we can remember. The fact that our clan fosters stronger bonds between members only strengthened that further."

I continue knowing that Shino has a slight fascination with the concept of twins sharing a link since twins being born in his clan is pretty much an impossibility with the complications their Kekei Genkai cause when it comes to child birth and pregnancy.

"You know how people can intuitively feel when something bad is going to happen or that something is just wrong about a situation," I explain. "Well you get that kind of feeling only it is a bit different when your twin is in danger. If I were to explain my theory on how it works it would be like this. A part of you goes with your twin wherever they go and vice versa so when that part of you with your twin is in danger you feel it. At the same time you're never completely alone as long as your twin is alive since part of them is always with you. It's a deep connection between your soul and theirs. That is the best I can explain it, kinda."

"Yet you seem to create a connection with almost everyone you meet," Shino states expanding the reaches of the discussion.

"I think that might have to do with something else," I say stating some of my theories out loud for the first time. "Part of it is me being able to read body language so well. Another is my ability to intuitively feel chakra so strongly and there might also be another factor though I don't entirely understand that factor and only learned about it recently."

The fact that I already know them all as characters from my past life remains unsaid since I can't admit that part out loud.

"You're missing a part of the equation." Shino states, "Why, Because you forgot to factor in the fact that people gain a strong connection to you just as much as you create a connection with them."

"Your right it is a two way road I guess," I agree. "My chakra intuition might be a part of that but that is all I really got on that part of it, kinda. I don't really know how I get into people's hearts and lives the way I do."

"You force your way into their lives without the realising it and your dedication and respect for them makes them treat you the same way," Naruto says as him and the rest of his group land in the clearing.

"What happened," Kiba interrupts as Akamaru rush to Aōko to ensure that she is alright.

"We had a run in with the Suna team," I reply knowing that is probably his main concern. "I will explain in more detail when Shikamaru and his group arrive but Kankuro managed to keep Gaara from killing all three of us."

"Maybe that puppet bastard is good for something after all," Kiba sneers still in a snit over my relationship with the genin in question.

I sigh knowing that no one would really understand why I am working so hard to make Kankuro and ally since they don't know what the future holds like I do. Sure Kankuro is the enemy right now and I will have to fight him at some point but in the long run he is my best bet for keeping Gaara safe when the Akatsuki go after him. I have a plan to give Kankuro a better chance of winning during his battle with Sasori but there will have to be trust between us for it to work and I have to wait till after relations between Suna and Konha become friendly again. The best time for me to make the big step in this plan is when, if it happens, Gaara and his siblings come to the aid of the Sasuke retrieval team. After all the desert is the original habitat of some friends of mine.

The scent of blood brings me out of my wandering state of mind as I turn to see Shikamaru's team arrive with injuries and a heavens scroll.

" **What the hell happened to you guys** ," Kiba and I ask in unison.

"We ran into that Ame team that was down a member and they weren't too happy to run into a member of the team that killed their teammate," Shikamaru says. "Though the injuries are only minor since they weren't expecting Hinata to ambush them from behind and block their chakra."

"Is it just me or has team 8 become much more cunning since graduation," I remark remembering Shino's clever lie during our encounter with team Gai.

Kiba smirks at the complement as Hinata smiles shyly with a blush on her face from being near Naruto and I wouldn't be surprised if Shino was smirking to behind that high collar of his.

"We had a confrontation with two teams while setting up the perimeter and managed to avoid conflict with both," I report.

"Wait two," Chouji exclaims as he starts to set up what looks like a full out kitchen around a fire Sasuke set. "You only mentioned your run in with that Suna team before."

"We also ran into the leaf team a year older than us but managed to avoid combat," Shino states adjusting his glasses. "Why, Because Kokoro used her psychological manipulation skills to scare them off."

"Hey," I exclaim. "I wasn't the only one using scare tactics, bug boy."

"Any way we should rest up a bit before we head out to the tower at sun down," Shikamaru states bring us all back to the matter at hand. "We need to treat injuries and eat something."

"I nominate Kokoro and Chouji for cooking duty," Naruto declares with a grin.

"Shouldn't Kokoro be on medical duty?" Shikamaru asks.

"I can handle patching up the injuries since their not sever enough to demand medical ninjutsu be used," Kiba says retrieving his own medical scroll set. "Besides when it comes to the good old fashion medical practices Akamaru and I are faster."

"It's true," I agree. "Besides it has been a while since me and Chouji got to cook together."

"Hinata and I can take watch," Shino states.

Everyone seems to agree with the plan and I settle down next to Chouji where the fruit of his groups labour is laid out. I smile as Kiba sits down behind me with our backs resting against each other and Naruto begins to chase around the rambunctious nin kin and everyone gets to work.

I smile at the types of herbs Chouji has seemed to produce out of nowhere. I can identify most of them as being ones good for aiding with common everyday ailments that still effect people in the field as well as some that are good for increasing the amount of chakra gained from consuming food though a few of them are a complete mystery to me. Most likely special herbs created by his clan with properties kept as a closely guarded family secret.

"You aren't going to complain about all the space I wasted on spices when I could have carried extra weapons instead," Chouji asks cleaning and skinning a rabbit without even looking.

"No," I respond getting to work cleaning some wild apples and berries after using a suiton jutsu to produce water. "It is actually a very smart selection to bring, Kiba and I carry medicines made from most these herbs with us for medical us. Most them have health benefits that people forget to take into consideration when out in the field."

"You're probably the most accepting person I have met when it comes to my Clan, outside of the Nara and Yamanaka Clans of course," Chouji says.

"Like I have said before it is all a matter of how one sees the world," I reply. "For instance most people would consider your weight to be a liability but I know that it is actually the opposite even if I don't know the details. Your weight gives you strength in more ways than people realise and is nothing to be ashamed about. Even if people call you fat it isn't really and insult when it comes to you because it means that you are strong and there is more of you for people to love."

I look up at a very stunned Chouji who can't seem to reply with my heave handed compliment that would normally have been received as an insult without my explanation of my views. I smile gently knowing that he and Hinata have the biggest struggles with their self-esteem out of the people that I am not regularly around to encourage.

"How do you manage it," Chouji asks suddenly.

"Manage what," I request since the direction of his question is unclear.

"To remain as confident and open as you do," Chouji adds.

I smile knowing that my air of confidence is mainly staged. I lean back a bit more against my brothers back. "I guess I just accept that I have my faults and my strengths and try to work with them. I rely on my pack to help me work past them or depend on them to cover them when I need to and in return I do the same for them. There are aspects of myself that I hate, everyone has those parts after all. You just have to take a step back and see both the good and the bad about you since you will only be making things worse by focusing on your faults alone."

"I hate the fact that I am not capable of preforming medical ninjutsu," Kiba says popping into our conversation while he instructs Ino on some basic medical techniques as she patches up a wound on Shikamaru's cheek. "But instead of whining about it constantly I focused on becoming skilled at what I could do which is how I became so efficient at chakra less medical procedures."

"I can see what you're getting at with this," Shikamaru says. "After all the Ino-Shika- Chou formation is based around covering each techniques weakness and defending the Yamanaka teammate while they are most vulnerable."

"that's right I would be dead a hundred times over if it wasn't for you guys," Ino states slightly exaggerating things though it is more beneficial than anything since the confidence in Chouji's demeanor becomes a bit stronger.

I turn around to look at all the activity going on behind my back and can't help but smile at the sight of Shikamaru and Sasuke having the most nonchalant staring contest I have ever seen. Not to mention the fact that Naruto just face planted next to Shino and Hinata after Aōko and Akamaru worked in unison to trip him. For a minute it feels like we are all academy kids again wasting away our lunch break.

"We're are one dysfunctional mess but we are still a mess together," I remark fondly as a tugging feeling of nostalgia pulls at my heart as I remember cooking food for two rambunctious little boys a lifetime ago. The words are ones that my mother from both lifetimes have told to me repeatedly and remain engraved in me even now.

"There is no doubting that," Chouji agrees with a sweet smile. The boy truly has one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen.

~o~

* * *

"Wow this food is amazing," Naruto praises between mouthfuls of what can be described as a feast with the amount of food prepared.

"What do you expect with an Akimichi cooking it," Ino remarks with a fond smile directed at her teammate.

"You have to give Kokoro credit for it two," Chouji adds. "She is an amazing cook to."

I flush red at the compliment, being praised for your cooking skills is no small thing when it is coming from an Akimichi.

"Your skill in the medical department is also surprising Kiba," Shikamaru comments.

" **Well we both have been studying the medical arts since we were about five and help out at the family clinic whenever possible,** " Kiba and I reply in a synchronised way that only twins could pull off without it being practiced.

"It was Kiba who got Sakura interested in the medical field after all," I add.

"And I wasn't about to let my sisters path diverge so far from mine quite so soon," Kiba continues.

" **We both wanted to remain by each other's sides as much as possible for as long as possible** ," We finish together.

"We should keep the traps set by Kokoro in place," Shino states steering addressing the mater of our next course of action. "Why, because there is the chance that they might eliminate other teams leaving less competition for us to deal with during the rest of the exam."

"He's right," I say agreeing with my best friend as I lean against Kiba's shoulder with Aōko and Akamaru curled up together in my lap. "We should try and get to the tower as soon as possible so that we can finish recovering in a safe environment."

"We cover our tracks and head out as soon as we can," Shikamaru says completing the tactical minded trinity. "You and Shino should be on point along with Kiba to detect any enemies coming from in front of us."

"While Hinata and Naruto bring up the back of the formation," Shino adds our minds working together like a well-oiled machine. "That way Hinata's Byakugan and Naruto's shadow clones can detect anyone who tries to ambush us from behind."

"Ino-Shika-Chou can be set up in the middle of the formation with Sasuke and Chouji on the farthest reaches of the flank. This would ensure that Ino is in the most defendable position if she uses her clan's technique while extending the reach of Shikamaru's shadows in every direction maximising its effectiveness."

"It is amazing how quickly you three find the most effective strategies when you work together," Sasuke remarks noting the fact that a strategy session that would take half an hour normally was finished in three minutes, maybe even less.

"It's not really surprising," Shino states. "Why, because we know how each person we are working with thinks and have worked together since our time at the academy."

"And everyone expects the three of us to take on the roles of tactical planer since that is the role we play in our normal team dynamics," I add. "Any of us are capable of taking charge of a tactical situation but most of us are used to following the lead of a certain person in our team so it natural that the representative of each team when it comes to tactical planning be the same as the one who would be in charge of tactical planning."

"She's right, it is human nature," Ino states backing up my statement, knowing more about the psychology behind the phenomenon than even I do.

"Well then what are we all doing standing around," Kiba cries impatiently as Akamaru barks in agreement. "Let's get moving.

"Shadow clone Jutsu," Naruto shouts as multiples of him get to work eliminating all evidence of our groups presence quickly. "All done."

"That jutsu is insanely overpowered," Ino deadpans.

"Can't deny that but it is useful all the same," Sasuke agrees smirking at the other rookies astonishment.

"I have to admit I think this is a new record time for him finishing clean up," I remark back.

"No," Sasuke disagrees driving home just how effective the jutsu is. "But you did tell him to go easy on the chakra."

"I am surprised he is even able to use it," I say turning to Hinata. "Can you tell me what is going on with his chakra, Hinata?"

Hinata activates her byakugan and reports her findings clearly, "I see no chakra other than Naruto's in his path ways like what I saw in Sasuke earlier. Though Naruto's chakra control seems worse than usual and is quickly depleting."

"Naruto," I call. "Lay off on the clones a bit while we head to the tower use them at minimal intervals."

Hinata losses what little confidence she had moments before at the thought of our squadron relying so much on her eyes, "Hinata you'll be fine your stronger and more capable than you give yourself credit for girl."

"She's right," Ino says. "Remember how you took down those two Ame nin without them even noticing you were there. You were a complete bad ass."

"Hinata is always a badass when she gets into a fight," Kiba boasts boosting his shy teammate's confidence with his praise.

Hinata nods timidly but the small smile on her face shows just how much her confidence and determination have increased.

"Uhh, guys," Chouji interjects. "We do have to get moving it will take days for us to reach the tower if we keep stopping to chat like this."

I smile in surprise at Chouji taking charge for a change rather than standing in the background. The absence of a bag of chips in his hands indicates that he is taking on our task with more determination than I have ever seen.

This is exactly why a pack dynamic is effective and important. It builds up the people who would normally be treated as a weak link and brings out their strengths and supports them allowing them to grow. With all of us in our awkward teenaged years as well as constantly facing life or death situations such an environment is crucial.

We push each other not just with the intent of beating a rival but also to become stronger in order to protect each other. This is what was missing from the rookie nine in the original series and is what I hope will be the deciding factor in a brighter future for the whole world. They may not know it but they are a part of a generation that will be part of a battle that will be legendary and decide the fate of the world.

If these changes can prevent some of the losses suffered in the original timeline than one of my main goals will be accomplished and maybe I will be able to accept that I have fulfilled what I have accepted as my reason for being born into a world where I didn't originally exist.

I guess in a way it is selfish of me to manipulate others just to validate the strangeness of my situation and my own existence.

" _You also use them to fill the gap in your heart left by the ones you left behind in death,"_ the mirror whispers the thoughts I would rather ignore. " _You use them to numb the pain and give reason to the pain your death will have caused to those two little boys and the hardship you left your mother and baby sister to deal with."_

'It isn't like I had wanted to die in that life,' I fight back. 'I still don't know how I died but I highly doubt that it was by my own hand or choice. If I did die by choice than I wouldn't have died without a damn good reason.'

" _It isn't like we don't have a reason to live and work hard in this life either._ " My younger self shouts. " _We have another family to protect. A pack to provide for and a future to fight for. Our motive isn't a selfish as we are making it out to be. Didn't we say earlier that focusing on flaws without taking into account the rest of it is nothing but bad news!"_

The back of my mind falls silent as my emotional element wins the argument over my rational element. Though I am beginning to see a pattern with the mirror being my more cynical and doubtful side while my water side being my more confident side.

I am also starting to understand what role cat mask plays into all this. He inspires fear like nothing else and appears more frequently when I am tense or afraid of something but won't admit it. Considering the fact that fear is an important part of the human mind and emotions it wouldn't be entirely impossible that it would get its own representation outside of the id, ego and super ego that me and the two reflections represent.

However I don't have any memory of him and I am pretty sure that both my metal personifications depict myself as I was in a past part of my life or in the case of the mirror, lives. That begs the question as to who cat mask represents and why I can't remember him at all. Though judging by his attire he is not from this lifetime at all.

However it is entirely possible that he is from an entirely different lifetime that I don't remember at all. Though my instincts tell me that isn't the case.

Stopping I watch as Kiba and Shino fall into step beside me having noticed the same thing I did.

"Looks like some poor idiots are going to get there butts kicked," I snarl outing the Ame team that was hiding in the trees above in hopes of ambushing us. "I'm almost impressed. You fella's had the guts and skill to hide so high up in the canopy, kinda."

"Don't go killing them with the deadly insects yet, Shino," Kiba says smugly. "Give them a minute to decide whether or not they want to screw themselves over or not."

They would have to be idiots to engage us in combat," Shino states adjusting his glasses resounding with smugness to match Kiba's though no one else would be able to tell. "Why, because even without the aid of the insects around us we still out match and outnumber them."

"I say we let them go as long as they play nice," I proclaim nonchalantly, running my hand through the back of my hair and striking a confident and alluring pose. "After all if we kill off every team we meet than no one will be able to deliver the message that Konoha's rookie nine are not to be messed with."

"Kokoro already took out a team solo along with a member from that other Ame team that we finished off," Chouji declares. "Let's just let them go it would just be twisted to kill in cold blood."

I look around and see that everyone is in agreement over letting this team go after all they didn't directly target us we just walked into their trap. Judging by the way the wildlife is settled around them the team has been waiting for another team to wander into their set up for almost a day.

"So what will it be boys," I say stepping forward. "An early grave or a second chance, we don't need you scroll we're just heading to the tower."

The slight sound of rustling clothing clues me in that the team is most likely using their village's form of sign language to discuss their course of action.

"We already know you positions, "Call out clearly as I move forward directly into the strongest hit spot confidently.

"They haven't given their answer yet sis," Kiba yells.

"The scent of fear coming from them and the increased heart rates and agitated breathing intervals are answer enough," I state. "None of them are readying a weapon and these traps are so easy to avoid that Konohamaru could evade them blindfolded. They are too scared to be a threat and if they make a move to attack them Shino will kill them before they can so much as throw a kunai he already has a trio of giant centipedes moved into position to kill them."

Shino nods confirming his pre-emptive preparations and Shikamaru shrugs and we get moving again. It isn't long before another ninja pops up on our radar and we stop since both me and Kiba recognise the scent and the Kikaichu know the chakra signature.

The second Kabuto appears before us I have him pined to the ground under my foot and my spear cutting a thin and harmless line in his throat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing approaching us in such a friendly manner, Kabuto-kun," I growl.

"Easy I was just looking to help you rookies out," Kabuto defends his mask not budging an inch.

"What you think that we need help because we are rookies," I spit. "Well news flash we don't need it and we don't like you so don't act so friendly. We have already taken out three teams in total, don't give me a reason to raise that number to four."

"The pressure getting to you Kokoro-chan," Kabuto says in a friendly manner but the insult is still there.

Swing my other foot around I smash it into the side of Kabuto's glasses forcing his face to the side before I bend down to his ear to make sure my message gets through loud and clear. "Let me make this a bit clearer, kabuto- _Kun_. This exam has been the equivalent of a d rank mission in terms of difficulty for us. I also want to make sure that you get the message, if you or your team make yourselves to even seem like a threat I will _kill_ all of you. I don't care if your team is from Konoha or not but get it through your head. We aren't friends and your arrogance has _pissed_ me off making me very inclined to _slit_ your throat and drain _every single_ drop of blood out of your body and display it at the tower for all to see, _kinda."_

"Let him go Kokoro," Sasuke says ready to intervene.

"Fine," I say jumping to the next branch using extra presser as I use kabuto's body as a launch pad. "Just stay out of my way Kabuto and I might not kill you poor excuse for a failed shinobi."

I leave Kabuto's body to burn in the wake of my insults and inflicted humiliation as the rest of the group false into step behind me the tower in clear sight against the pink and gold sky.

"That was a bit much, Sis," Kiba states.

"That boy has been suspicious since the second he came into our lives nii-san," I reply. "Considering who my team ran into and his interest in my team especially I have a reason to distrust him and he has made it way too easy for me to dislike him. Plus if he really in instep with that bastard than he is probably a lot stronger than he portrays himself to be. The fact that he approached a group our size without his team for back up incriminates him even more."

"Kokoro is right," Ino says interjecting as a wave or Naruto clones disables the gauntlet of traps in our way with ease. "That guy is clearly a master of the manipulation arts. I almost didn't see him for what he really is at first if it wasn't for Kokoro's intuition setting off alarm flags."

"His chakra pathways also show subtle hints of him being much higher rank than he says he is," Hinata says speaking up in my defense. Her stutter lost in her haste to back me and Ino up. "The fact that the signs are suppressed and hidden so well indicates that he is used to infiltrating groups with acute knowledge of chakra. Some of the changes are ones that cover things that we are instructed to look for first in my clan."

" It is possible that he is a plant put in place to ensure that all the clan heirs including Sasuke who is definitely a very important asset to the village make it through the exam alive." Shikamaru states covering some possibilities.

"Better safe than sorry," Sasuke says his dislike for Kabuto evident.

"Where here," Shino says as the entrance to the tower comes into view.

Taking out the three pairs of scrolls I hold them out for Shikamaru and Kiba to take the ones for their respective teams.

"Should we enter into separate doors or," Naruto starts to ask.

"Let's just all go in together and quit stalling I am pretty sure that they have showers in there and I don't want to wait any longer," Ino says as she opens the doors immediately ripping the seal on it in the process.

One look at the saying on the wall and Shikamaru and Shino both see the same thing I do.

"We have to open both scrolls at the same time," Shikamaru states.

"Heaven and earth open together," I say echoing the saying displayed in front of us.

"An old shinobi saying and possible reference to the combination of spiritual and physical energy in the creation of chakra," Shino adds.

"Let's just open the scrolls already," Kiba says handing one of them to Hinata as Ino Snatches one from Shikamaru.

"On the count of three," I say handing one to Sasuke. "One, two….Three."

"Wait there," Kiba starts.

"Summoning scrolls," I finish as smoke flows out of the six scrolls. "Everyone toss your scrolls together."

Everyone follows my instructions and six familiar figures appear in the smoke.

"Well this is a bit of a surprise," a lazy tone exclaims as Nara Shikaku steps out of the cloud of smoke to his son's astonishment.

"The Hokage must have expected that something like this would happen since he obviously to made sure that the scrolls would open properly in any of the rookies gates," My older sister says as Aōko and Akamaru rush forward to meet with the Haimaru brothers.

"What the heck are you guys doing her nee-chan," Kiba exclaims.

"Each team is supposed to be greeted by a chunin upon completion of an exam though a special arrangement is made in the case of the Ino-Shika-Chou team due to some of their clan traditions," Iruka sensei explains. "I have to say that it is great to see that all of you continuing to work together even now."

"I didn't think that Kokoro and Kiba would give their teams a choice about working together since it is hard to keep them apart," Hanna says ruffling me and my brothers hair fondly as Akamaru and Aōko chase the Haimaru brothers around the room playfully. "Kokoro and Ino are most likely responsible for team 10 being a part of it."

I flush red at the praise and pride in my sister's voice.

"We all agreed upon it as a tactical decision," Shikamaru states to his surprised father. "Though the idea to work together started with Shino before the second part of the exam even started and Kokoro ensured that we all met up with each other once it did."

"I am not surprised that you two would start planning something like that in advance," Iruka-sensei says addressing me and Shino. "You two have worked together every chance you got since the day you meet at the academy."

"It makes sense to work together," Shino says adjusting his glasses a bit irritated by our academy teachers gushing. "Why, because it is highly effective and keeping Kiba and Kokoro apart would be anti-productive."

"Denying the fact that you and Kokoro are close only makes it seem like you don't want to admit that your feelings for her go beyond friendship," Ino teases much to me and Shino's dismay.

"You also deny that you are close with Chouji and Shikamaru," Shino counters and it is clear to me that he is irritated by Ino's comment.

"That isn't the same," Ino whines invading Sasuke's personal space. "I make it quite clear that I have eyes for one person alone."

"Ino," Shikamaru says fed up with his teammate's fangirl behaviour.

"Oh come on Shikamaru," Ino exclaims. "If Shino doesn't act fast it sounds like that boy in Wave will steal Kokoro away."

"Who is she talking about," My older sister asks with a raised eyebrow.

At this point I am becoming clearly irritated with Ino for continuing to act like a mindless fan girl and rile up my brothers overprotective nature.

"Are you trying to piss Kokoro off, Ino," Chouji says warning Ino of my growing irritation.

"Ple-please don't st-start fighting," Hinata say meekly as she tries to help Chouji diffuse the situation.

"Come one guys we got to the tower with three days to spare," Naruto interjects pulling me and Sasuke into a one armed hug in a fashion that is usually executed by me. "This calls for a celebration not a fight. We have done enough fighting in the past few days and most of us are still injured and Kokoro needs to re bandage her back again. I can see the blood seeping through her bandages."

"Naruto's right," Kiba says in a rare moment of responsibility. "Don't go starting a fight with Ino, Shino. She also has injuries that need to be check on again and Shikamaru and Sasuke are in the same boat. We can't afford to let tension divide us now when there are still clear threats and two highly skilled teams targeting us."

Iruka-sensei and Shikaku are both down right shocked by Kiba's display of maturity. Though Iruka's expression quickly turns to one of pride.

"Congratulations you all pass the second part of the exam," Iruka-sensei declares lifting the tension with a flash of his familiar smile that we all associate with easier and happier days.

~o~

* * *

"This room is perfect," Naruto exclaims as we enter inside a large open space that looks like it must be used as a conference room judging by its size and the table in the middle of it.

All three teams agreed to not spilt up even though the second part of the exam is finished and the small bunkers set aside for each team would divide us up since each has room for four people at most. As a result team 7 and 8 have worked to scout out a different space for us to use within the area sectioned off for participants from the leaf village while team 10 tracks down food and things that we can use to make whatever space we find more comfortable since we are going to be here for at least three days.

"There might not be any beds but I am sure we can fix that," my brother states following Naruto and I into the room with Sasuke, Shino and Hinata following closely behind. "The room is also out of the way and easy to guard since it has one entrance."

"My insects also report that this is the only room like this in the leaf villages designated section of the tower," Shino reports. "It also has not been claimed by any other teams since our group is the first of team from Konoha to arrive. The only other team here appears to be the Suna team with the mentally unstable member."

"I guess that this is going to be our new home base then," Sasuke says lounging against the wall his eyes discreetly flashing red so that he can commit the layout of the room to memory in case someone tries anything to spy on us.

Meanwhile Hinata is also using her Byakugan to check for any pre-existing security breaches or unseen dangers that come with the room including structural damage.

"The room appears to be untampered with and secure," the white eyed girl states deactivating her Kekei Genkai.

"Your abilities are really amazing," Naruto says causing Hinata to blush redder than my clan markings.

Slowly Aōko and I work with our brothers to secure the room putting privacy seals in place so that our conversations won't be over heard by anyone who might be listening in. I can hear Shino's insects getting to work as he sets security and privacy measures unique to his clan in every imaginable place were a security breach could happen. Not even a single crack in this room will remain unprotected.

"We brought back food including ramen," Chouji declares as him and his team arrive just as the security measures are put in place and Ino shuts the door closing our room off from the rest of the world.

"How did you guys know where we were?" Naruto asks.

"It was easy with how loud you and Kiba were being," Shikamaru replies dryly.

"That is enough you two," I growl wanting to get the coming conversation over and done with so I can tend to my wounds and get some much needed sleep. Using chakra to remain awake for nearly 48 hours is effective but draining. "We have matters that we need to discuss mainly concerning Naruto and Sasuke's condition."

"What exactly is Naruto's condition," Shikamaru says stating the question that everyone outside of team 7 has been asking silently.

"It is up to you want you want to say," I state siting in a chair across from Shikamaru. As all of us assemble around the circular table laid out with food. "If you don't feel comfortable giving a full explanation of it than don't. You have every reason not and the delicate nature of it gives added reason for you to regulate the knowledge of it."

"What do you mean by that," Shikamaru asks his eyes narrowing and his lazy expression absent for once.

"It's an S-ranked secret that is illegal for anyone but me to mention directly," Naruto says from where he is seated between me and Sasuke a position we took up knowing that the current topic is a treacherous one for the blond. "Though they deserve to know and I don't like keeping secrets from my friends."

Naruto takes a deep breath and his usually cheerful demeanor falls to something so heavy that I fear that he might shatter from the weight.

"You all know that the kyubi attacked the village on October 10th 12 years ago right. Well that was also the night I was born." Naruto recounts darkly. "The truth is that the fox wasn't actually defeated not completely. It was sealed inside my new born body instead. It's why all the adults in the village hate me or fear me though I have done nothing wrong. It's also the reason why I have so much chakra. That Snake did something to the seal on my stomach though I don't know what exactly he did."

The distress of everyone else at hearing that the seal keeping the beast that destroyed our village before any of us should remember is clearly evident and I have to step in. "Everyone clam down, the seal is secure for now if anything it would seem that Orochimaru's tampering has actually prevented the kyubi's chakra from entering Naruto's chakra pathways since I haven't so much as sensed it and Hinata couldn't see it either."

"What do you mean sense it," Ino asks.

I sigh knowing that I dug that hole myself, "I am the most chakra intuitive individual born in the village in recovered history, my team as well as Shino are already aware of this. Certain situations dictated that they be granted knowledge of my unique gift to ensure our survival and proper teamwork."

"Wait you mean you didn't even tell Kiba about it," Ino states with shock.

"I already knew anyway sis," Kiba admits. "It was the biggest indicator that you possessed _that_ ability. I also get why you never told me yourself, Koko."

"Your chakra intuitive nature does explain a few things," Shikamaru mutters.

"What are we going to do about the mark on Sasuke's neck," Shino says directing the conversation back to the one issue that has yet to be addressed knowing that I am not entirely comfortable about the topic of my _gift_.

"I don't think that we should tell anyone about it yet," Naruto declares. "If anything having a strange chakra and what I'm pretty sure is a seal would just cause stigma against Sasuke."

Everyone in the room understand the unsaid fact that Naruto knows exactly what it feels like to be judged for that exact thing. Raising my hand I address the room, "All in favour of notifying the proctors of Sasuke's condition raise your hand."

"Wait why do you want to tell them about Sasuke's condition," Naruto exclaims surprised that I am against him on the issue.

"You didn't see or feel what that mark did to Sasuke," I explain as Shino, Ino, Kiba and Hinata join my side of the argument. "Your seal is regulated in some way to keep the kyubi from controlling you or overpowering you. That mark on Sasuke's neck isn't regulated by anything and I know that it is designed to consume him."

"Kokoro is right," Hinata says speaking up. "Whatever it is that Orochimaru did to Sasuke-san it is harming him slowly and just isn't right."

"I say that we wait for our jounin senseis to arrive and have them deal with the seal," Shikamaru says laying down a middle ground for everyone to meet on. "Naruto is right about the possibility that the proctors might react badly to the mark and mentioning what happened would mean revealing that we know about Orochimaru's infiltration."

"I agree with Shikmaru on this," Chouji says. "I don't think that we should tell anyone about Naruto's seal at all."

Everyone nods in agreement, we all know how the rest of the village treats Naruto and telling them that the seal has been tampered with can only make it worse at least for the time being. Besides there is no one in the village capable of fixing it at the moment since Jiraya hasn't made his appearance yet.

"Do we have our course of action then," I ask clarifying. "Wait to notify people of Sasuke's condition and keep Naruto's secret completely."

Everyone nods and I lean back in my chair the exhaustion of the last two days hitting me like a piece of windblown paper in the way of a train.

"What about our knowledge of Orochimaru," Sasuke asks.

"They most likely already know judging by Shikamaru's dad," I answer. "With the state he was in I am certain that he has been working to try and fix the security nightmare. There is no point in telling them that we know of the snake or that we encountered him. It would be like fanning the flames of an accidental kitchen fire in the hopes of putting it out."

Everyone agrees with my statement too tired to argue as we all silently eat the food that had remained on the table untouched during the tense truth revealing conference. None of us have it in use to search for proper bedding as is evident when Ino falls asleep where she is sitting before she even finishes eating.

Without a word Chouji rolls up his haori and lays it on the ground before returning to the table as he picks up his female teammate before lay he down with his rolled up haori acting as a pillow for her. The action just reminds everyone that despite their bickering team 10 was raised together to a point where they consider each other family. Chouji is the caring natured member of his team just as Hinata is team 8's and I am team seven's.

As I too start to drift away as my head rest on my brother's shoulder there is only two things I can remember. One we forgot to treat our injuries and two I forgot to tell them all about Gaara's true nature. But those can wait to the morning now that my pack is safe for the time being.

~oOo~

* * *

 _Acrylic paint, clay, wood shavings and fear are the first things I smell as I take in the room around me. Everyone is hiding from something. Afraid of something but I don't know what it is. I know that I should be scared too, that I should be hiding but I want to know what I am supposed to be scared of. I know that I was scared and hid like the faceless shadows when this actually happened. I feel like the shadows should have faces but I can no longer remember them._

 _So long now. It was so very long ago now and the memories are starting to fade. That makes me feel panicked. I don't want them to fade_

 _. The thing that I should be afraid of is coming closer and I know that I should be afraid of it but I am not, I am afraid of forgetting things._

 _The end is coming but I don't want it to. I remember that, the pain but it wasn't just physical pain that I felt. Why is that?_

 _Why did my heart hurt emotionally when I died? Why can't I remember who killed me. What I should be afraid of. Why am I not allowed to remember._

 _The gunshots ring out. The pain that I know so well that has haunted me from another life time hits me and I know that I am dying again and I still don't know why. That I will forget about this dream when I wake up._

 _I don't want to wake up, not till I know why._

 _But the pain is too much. It sears through me like lava scaring a forest burning all in its path and burying the rest in hot magma. But the sorrow is just as potent an aguish cold and dark like the Arctic Ocean during the long winter where the sun does not shine at all._

 _It feels so cold but I know that things will at least be sort of okay again as I feel a familiar hand grasp mine._

 _Things are okay, but not okay. Why is everything so contradictory?_

~oOo~

* * *

I wake up with a heavy heart the feeling of Kiba's hand grasping my own and Akamaru and Aōko's flaks moving next to me as they breath is the only thing that comforts me. I have never woken from a nightmare that made me feel this way. I always wake up cause of fear, but this one didn't make me fear it made me feel sorrowful. What brought on the sudden change?

Sighing I accept that I am too sick of questions to be asking more right now. But I don't remember or know why. Everyone is asleep and Shino's insects are guarding us. My pack is tired and needs to rest even if sleep evades me and I am plagued by nightmares.

Half asleep and emotionally and physically drained I realise numbly that we are out of bandages. I'll go look for more. Leaving my spot curled back to back with my brother with our ninken curled up between our legs I head to the door way. And I can tell that Shino's insects are confused.

"I am going to find more bandages," I explain not knowing whether or not they understand me but still wanting to quell there worry. They are a part of Shino which means that they are part of the pack too. "I'll be back soon."

Slowly I wander out of the hallway in search of bandages but really I just need to walk and clear my head. I can't leave the tower or see the night sky which is what I would normally do so I just wander the halls lost in the fogginess of my own mind.

"Hey what are you doing wandering around at this hour," a familiar voice calls and I didn't realise it was him approaching since the telltale clinking sound is absent.

Turning to face Kankuro I realise that I had wandered into the common area shared by all participants form all the villages. He isn't a major threat without his puppet and he has nor scrolls to summon one on him at the moment so I relax but his presence wakes me up enough for me to be aware of my surroundings.

"Searching for bandages we are running low," I reply realising that I should have grabbed my kunai pouch and spear. Not to mention that I left my jacket behind.

"Your team ran into that much of a hard time," Kankuro inquires and I notice that he doesn't have his hood or face paint on.

"Well we are sharing our medical supplies with two other teams since all the rookies from the leaf village decided to work together," I state. "We all got here not too long ago-"

I stop mid-sentence as a telltale mark on Kankuro's hand catches my attention and raises red flags in my well trained medical mind. Thankfully I grabbed the pouch containing some of my medical supplies. The three leaf flower shape of the bite is unmistakable, the slight discoloration around the puncture area just causes me to worry even more since it means that things have already started to take effect and haven't been treated.

"Here," I state retrieving a container filled with medical cream from the small pouch I grabbed. "That bite is from an extremely dangerous insect native to the forest of death and secluded parts of the land of fire. Not only does it have a venom that causes the vital organs to shut down systematically over the course of a week it also carries a variety of deadly viruses and can carry more than one at a time. This cream is able to deal with both the venom and any of the diseases carried by the insect and is openly distributed through the nations so it its contents aren't a village secret. Have your sister use some two if she has any of the same bites."

"Hang on a second I can't just take it," Kankuro protests. "You're from a rival village and were enemies at the moment remember."

"Look you remember those ninja that you managed to get Gaara to spare after he slaughtered that team from Ame," I snarl not in the mood for a stubborn patient. "That was me and Shino so at least take it in repayment for saving our lives back there."

Forcefully taking Kankuro's hand and placing the medicine in it I smile, "besides I take care of those I see as friends no matter where they are from."

"You have got to be the strangest Kunoichi I have ever met," Kankuro says taking a step forward causing me to take a step back to keep a neutral distance between us only to realise that I have backed up into a wall as Kankuro braces his left arm against the wall beside my head.

Leaving the room while I don't have my wits about me was a stupid move I realise belatedly. However I don't feel afraid or nervous with the position I am in. I am to use to having no sense of personal space, something that applies to both my own personal space and others. Not to mention that I am so numb to intimate actions to be put on edge from years of open displays of affection with my pack. Besides this is exactly the kind of situation that a kunoichi relying on seduction methods wants. It was one of the first lessons we learned.

"You aren't the first to think of me like that and you most likely won't be the last," I reply meeting the gaze of his dark eyes with my own knowing that the look I am giving him is one that shows just enough of my true nature to be captivating.

Just as Kankuro leans in falling for my trap hook line and sinker I hear the sound of nearly inaudible footsteps and push Kankuro just far enough that he is an appropriate distance from me without making him stumble. The patrolling chunin rounds the corner before Kankuro can ask whatever he was going to ask.

"What are you two doing up this late at night," Shiranui Genma says spotting me and Kankuro who seems at a lost at what to say with the quick change in the situation.

"I noticed the Norowareta Yuri bite on his hand sure and realised that he didn't know how serious the bite was since it has obviously gone untreated. Most likely due to the fact that this species of insect cannot survive the climate of the desert and the fore has never been encountered by the Suna nin and his team. I gave him some medicine to treat the bite and prevent the dangers associated with the bite," I reply professionally. "After all it would make Konoha look bad not to mention suspicious if the Kazekage's children were to fall victim to something so easy to treat due to Konoha's negligence. As for myself I was looking to replenish my supply of bandages so that I can treat any wounds as soon as possible, kinda."

It takes Genma less than a minute to realise that I have covered every single base with my little report and the chunin simply takes the senbon from his mouth and sighs, "Just get back to your respective area's I'll send word that your group requires more medical supplies."

I bow respectively and head back the way I came leaving the chunin and confused puppet user behind me. Though something tells me that the whole ordeal is going to bite me in the ass later.

~o~

* * *

"Hold still Shikamaru," I exclaim angrily as the Nara continues to flinch each time my medical chakra coated hand comes into contact with his skin. "Seriously you're worse than Naruto with the way you keep squirming."

The Nara gives an irritated grunt in reply to my comment as I try to focus on healing the numerous but shallow senbon wounds from where the senbon made it through his mesh top to the flesh beneath. "Honestly I don't know what you were expecting to happen wearing something that displays the clear weaknesses in you mesh armour. Most of us wear ours under something else for a reason. And don't start going on about me having the same thing I have my chakra cloak to work as an extra layer of defense you don't, kinda."

"You sound like my mom," Shikamaru complains. "Besides you chakra has a prickly feel to it that isn't normal for medical ninjutsu."

"It is most likely a side effect of her chakra intuitive nature," Kiba informs the Nara. "Just relax and stop fighting it."

The Nara stills though his chakra continues to stubbornly resist mine as Shikamaru subconsciously fights against me. Though I don't understand why Shikamaru would be the only person to complain about my medical chakra. No one else has ever said anything about it and Kiba wasn't exactly clear on weather or not it is a side effect. It is possible that the Nara clans Kekei Genkai could be behind the aversion.

"I don't see why you have to use medical ninjutsu anyway," Shikamru continues to complain. "After all they are minor injuries that will heal in time."

"Yes but we never know when we will need to be in top condition and ready for combat. They could decide to start the next part of the exam two minutes from now to test our ability to be ready for any situation." I reply finishing up. "Besides I am already done now that you have quite squirming, kinda."

"Did you hear that the Chunin's around the tower have begun to refer to us as the Rookie Squadron?" Chouji asks stopping the argument between me and Shikamaru before it can start in earnest.

"What happened to the whole rookie nine thing," Sasuke asks.

"Considering our actions since we arrived together and the fact that we are the first teams to ever team up and arrive as a group to the tower during this exam it is unsurprising that they refer to us as such." Shino declare from where he is sitting with two small, lazy dogs in his lap. "Why, because we have truly exhibited the qualities and unified nature of a military squadron beyond our designated team cells without jounin leaders to make us a unit with a hierarchy."

"Well that was a long winded explanation," Kiba deadpans as he sit with his back against mine.

" **At least it was thorough** ," I say at the same time as my brother. " **We have a visitor.** "

"I am here with a package addressed to Inuzuka-san," A chunin states from the door way and me and Kiba grin.

" **Which Inuzuka** ," we say in unison.

"Which one of you requested medical supplies," The chunin asks not breaking her professional demeanor.

"Is that what you went to get," Kiba starts

"Last night, yes," I finish. "I thought,"

"That I was asleep." Kiba finishes my sentence. "I woke up and noticed that you left,"

"But didn't think anything of it," I respond. "We were,"

"Nearly out of bandages. But you also wanted,"

"To clear my head. But I,"

" **Didn't want to wake anyone up and went alone.** "

"You forgot,"

"My spear,"

"And kunai pouch,"

" **And jacket.** "

"Yeah it was kind of,"

" **A stupid move**."

"How the hell do you two do that," The chunin at the door asks looking at me and Kiba.

" **We're twins** " Me and Kiba answer plainly. " **Haven't you hear about us before**? **We have been notorious as a pair of trouble makers since we both could walk. Our nin kin are also twins earning us as the nick name the devilish dual twin duo. Which is kind of really complicated and barely makes any sense but still sounds awesome.** "

"Do you two practice that together or something," Shikamaru remarks sort of shocked that me and Kiba are able to speak in perfect sync with each other for such a long period of time.

" **No we are just able to do this without trying** ," we respond. " **We are twins after all and it isn't unheard of for twins to be able to,** "

"Speak in unison," I list

"Finishes each other's sentences," Kiba adds

" **Tell when the other is in trouble** ," we both say. " **We think so much alike that we know what the other is thinking without either of us speaking a single word. It has always been like that between us. Aōko and Akamaru are the same so were all able to understand each other with ease.** "

"Of course we have our differences," I admit.

"I like to be in the middle of the action and to take action," Kiba says

"While I prefer to sit back and plan out all my moves carefully."

"I suck at literature," Kiba says

"I suck at math," I respond.

"She's female," Kiba points out the most obvious difference.

"He's male," I continue.

"I am better about putting things into action," Kiba states.

"While I am better at learning the theories and mechanisms behind everything." I declare.

" **But those differences are actually a good thing since it makes it easy for use to cover each other's flaws.** " We finish grinning at each other.

"Okay that is enough you two," Ino says interjecting as she pulls me to my feet and starts dragging me to the doorway with Hinata being pulled along by her other arm. "We girls are going to take a shower."

"Doesn't look like your giving Kokoro or Hinata a choice in the mater," Shikamaru comments as me and Hinata are dragged past the chunin who is at a loss regarding what she has witnessed and continues to witness.

"When did you figure out where the women's shower room is anyway," I ask as Ino brings me and Hinata in so that we are locking arms and looking less like helpless victims in the clutch of a beauty crazed demon.

"Yesterday when I was getting food with Shikamaru and Chouji," Ino states. "It sucks that it is a communal shower shared by all the female participants though."

At the word communal Hinata clearly becomes nervous lacking the confidence in her body that me and Ino have in abundance.

"Seriously Hinata you have no reason to be self-conscious," I chirp as we enter the shower room in begin to undress as Hinata stands shyly at the door looking ready to bolt. "Seriously it is just me and Ino here and I already know that you are just as gifted and cursed in the figure department as me."

"Wait you mean to tell me I am the smallest out of the three of us," Ino exclaims already undressed as she works to wrap her accessorising bandages up neatly.

"Me and Hinata are the same size in the breast department I know that much, kinda." I deadpan as Hinata finally starts to get undressed starting with her jacket reveling just how endowed she is.

"Dammit," I curse realising that I have a slight problem.

"What," Ino asks.

"You remember how my shirt was totaled and that I have been wearing nothing but bandages under my jacket." I state.

"You don't have a backup top do you," Hinata says realising the issue.

"We can probably find you one," Ino say.

"If we don't than I can just steal my brother's shirt," I state untying Aōko's bandana that matches her brothers in every aspect except the colour. Kiba and I had them not wear them for the first exams so that we could pull off that little switch.

"Wouldn't it be a bit small," Ino points out.

"Better than me wearing nothing," I sigh.

"You could just continue wearing bandages," Ino suggests. "It isn't like you are shy about your body or anything considering the stunt you pulled back in the forest."

"Privacy was a luxury that we couldn't afford in that situation." I frown getting into the shower as Hinata follows right behind me.

"You're still not above using your body as a weapon in more ways than one and that could come in handy in the next part of the exam," Ino counters giving a new point to her argument in the process.

I sigh knowing that I won't win this argument and focus in washing my hair and Aōko's fur trying to come up with a solution to my shirt problem and trying to remember if I saw any clothing supplies while I was out last night. Last night while I was walking around with nothing but bandages for a top and ran into Kankuro. I curse inwardly, realising that me being spotted out late with Kankuro just became a lot more of a problem considering the state of dress I was in.

"Will you get you head out of the clouds Kokoro," Ino shouts gabbing my attention by force. "I get enough of it from Shikamaru, I don't need it from you as well."

"Sorry I was just trying to think of a solution to my little problem," I retort back as I wash down my legs.

"Oh please not like any of the guys are going to complain," Ino says before getting that look that I dread. "Especially Shino."

"Why the hell are you so hell bent on their being something between me and Shino," I ask calmly not letting her rile me up.

"Well you two are extremely close," Hinata says betraying me. "You did choose to sleep next to Shino instead of me during our mission together."

Kami be damned who thought that Hinata would have such a devilish shipping side to her. Not to mention I have nothing to justify me curling up next to Shino during that mission.

"Wait seriously," Ino says her eyes glinting dangerously with the newly acquired gossip fuel.

"I have shared a bed with Sasuke and Naruto on missions in intervals," I state sharply, hitting both their weak spots. "Doesn't mean I am romantically involved with either of them."

"They're your teammates and you had the choice to sleep next to someone of your own gender but didn't," Ino says dismissing my point.

"I honestly didn't really care what bed I was in or who I was sharing it with at that point. The toxic nature of the forest chakra was effecting my health and mind already at that point due to my sensitivity towards chakra since my won chakra was trying to mimic it." I sigh remembering just how drained that forest had made me. "You can even ask Shino since he started seeing some of the effects it had on me while scouting the village. His insects could also tell that something wasn't right, hence their agitation."

"Wait that place was seriously that bad," Ino exclaims.

"I could see some of the corrupted chakra but it should have been enough to impact you or Shino's insects so strongly," Hinata sates.

"Well the presence of the Jikininki spider nearby probably didn't help Shino's little friends and I am just that sensitive to chakra and naturally mimic the chakra around me to some degree." I state. "Though we should probably get going unless we want to be sharing a shower with that Suna kunoichi."

Hinata immediately starts to dry off not comfortable with being seen naked by a complete stranger.

"You would think that nudity wouldn't bother her considering her clan's kekei Genkai," I dead pan as Hinata dries herself and starts getting dressed at record speed while Ino and I follow suit at a normal pace.

Just as I finish drying Aōko's fur off as much as possible the out of placed sand Kunoichi enters the showers as Hinata stands by already dressed and ready to go.

"Why the hell is there a dog in here," Are the first words out of Temari's mouth causing both me and Aōko to growl?

"You really should be more polite considering you are a guest in our Village Suna-sama," Hinata says with practiced poise and etiquette.

"It wouldn't do well for you to insult one of Konoha's most renowned clans and not mention the daughter of said clan's head." I state with a sweet tone so strong that it is like having a whole pack of sugar down your throat without being able to properly swallow any of it.

"Maybe you should keep your filthy paws off my little brother," Temari snaps.

"It was him that hit on her first and you have three of the heirs to three of Konoha's noble clans as witness to this fact as well as the testimony of the Hokage's own grandson." Ino responds with the grace of a well-groomed clan heir.

"Beside Kokoro's brother is also not very happy with your brothers advancements towards his younger sister Suna-sama," Hinata adds her voice quite but her words sharp as a razor.

"We should all get going now since the others are awaiting our return," I chirp with a fanged smile as me and Ino finish getting ready with me just putting on my jacket for the time being. "It was nice seeing you Temari- _chan_ , we should do this again some time and say hi to Kankuro for me."

With that me and the present females from my pack make a dramatic exist and head back to the room. Though Temari's appearance has brought up some unforeseen question. Since I eliminated the entire sound team Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji won't be facing them which means that the match ups in the next part of the exam. It also means that there will be an uneven number of participants once Kabuto drops out. Then there is the fact that I have a higher chance of facing one of my pack members or Gaara now that the contestant pool is smaller. Ino even ended up facing Sakura in the original. But time will only reveal what the match ups will be so I just have to be prepared for the worst.

~o~

* * *

"Two more days to go before the second part of the exam ends and we and those sand bastards are the only ones to arrive," Kiba says sprawling across the floor with Akamaru and A ōko sleeping on his stomach.

"Speaking of that sand team I have a few things to tell you guys about them," I say from where I am laying across Ino and Hinata's laps as they _attempt_ and continuously _fail_ to braid my feral hair. "Most of it is just speculation but I think that having this information known amongst all Konoha genin who make it to the next stage, with the exception of Kabuto's team since we all agree that he is plant though we don't agree on who for."

"What exactly do you have on them," Shikamaru asks giving me the go ahead to proceed with my report. "Even if they are just speculations, you tend to read people and figure them out with unsettlingly good accuracy."

"I have yet to see one of Kokoro's predictions turn out to be false," Sasuke says speaking up from where he and Shino are trying to teach Naruto what he missed in class regarding the history of the elemental nations and the relationship between the hidden villages including the wars. "Sure she will get a few details wrong here or there but they are always minor and she has been shown to profile someone that she has no prior knowledge of with ease that could shock anyone."

"It is as if she can see who a person is and how their past shaped them just by looking at them," Naruto adds.

"It stems from an ability in our blood line that was thought to have died out long before Konoha and the other hidden villages formed," Kiba says causing me to look over at him and glare. "We all have an in-depth knowledge of each other's abilities sis and it is apparent that I am not going to always be there when you enter _that_ state without meaning to. I know that it happened again back while you were in the forest most likely when you were taken out by Orochimaru."

"I remember one of the elders in my clan offhandedly mentioning some old myth about the Inuzuka clan after I got back from taking part in Kokoro's rite of passage," Ino says looking up at my brother. "Are you telling me that those myths are true?"

I sigh, "I don't know what kind of myths your clan has regarding mine, Ino. In truth this ability has been dormant in our clan for so long that we aren't even sure what it is anymore. I don't know how much about it me and Kiba are allowed to tell you guys but I know that it has to do with my insanely sever case of chakra intuition and is as my brother said most likely responsible for my uncanny ability to read people."

"That would make sense since chakra is part of the spiritual energy of a person, in other words their soul." Naruto says sounding extremely philosophical and smart about the topic.

Considering his situation with having another beings chakra with in his own body it isn't surprising that he would think about it a lot and due to the lack luster education he has on the topic it is safe to say that he would no doubt come up with his own explanations and theories behind it even if he doesn't realise it.

"That is an entirely possible theory, Naruto." Shino says adjusting his glasses and I can tell that he is quite surprised after hearing something like that come out of the kid that was considered the dunce during our academy days. "Why, because we are still uncertain about much concerning the spiritual component of chakra."

"With so many different chakra natures and clan specialisation it would be immensely difficult to gather accurate date on all them since they are closely guarded secrets," I state.

"Even if Konoha were to do a big test in order to gather such data most clans would tamper with the information to keep their clans techniques secret," Kiba continues.

"Which means that we would never have data accurate enough to define a clear pattern and link," I muse.

"Not only that but we can't be sure that there would even be a pattern with the vast amount of variables that would no doubt be present," Kiba continues.

"Not to mention the fact that if the theory Naruto proposed is correct than," I say.

"There would be innumerable variables even within on clan due to individuality, not even twins like us are completely identical." Kiba finishes.

"When did Naruto and Kiba become so philosophical," Ino exclaims looking at my brother like he just revealed the biggest secret in shinobi history. "Kokoro has always been philosophical and I know that Naruto can be smart in his own weird way but that is just," Cue weird incomprehensible hand gesture, "coming from you Kiba."

"Kokoro is my twin and we do think alike hence the reason why I developed a philosophical side," Kiba explains. "It just never shows through when Kokoro isn't around and usually never shows up around people outside of our clan. But since your all part of our pack I guess it just surfaced."

"Anyway back to what I was talking about before the conversation moved towards me," I shout getting everyone's attention back front and center. Siting up I face the room. "You all know about Naruto's _passenger_ , well I believe that Gaara has one as well. Shino can attest to the fact that I sensed something extremely wrong with his chakra back in the forest and looking at the whole thing more closely it felt similar but even more distorted than what I feel around Naruto when the other chakra leaks through. Gaara's on the other hand is pure bloodthirst and I am pretty sure that whatever it is that Gaara has is not sealed away as effectively as Naruto's."

Lowering my head and taking a deep breath I prepare to continue before anyone can ask questions, "This means that one, Gaara is being extremely influenced by the beast inside him and needs help. Two, we have to be careful not to set the beast out if any of us face him since that would cause mass devastation no doubt. Three, that all of us should void confronting him at all costs. Four, that we should be warry of Suna since we don't know exactly what their motives were by sending in a time bomb like Gaara into our village."

Pausing again I meet everyone's eyes including Chouji's which are open for once in light of the serious nature of my report, "It could just be as harmless as the Kazekage wanting his children including the youngest and unstable child to reach chunin promotion together if possible. Or it could be a bit more sinister such as a plot to try and cripple Kokoha's power which does dwarf Suna's at this time. If Gaara were to lose control than Suna could just play it off as a misfortunate accident."

Before Shino, Shikamaru or Sasuke could interject with there on speculations I continue, "It could be something much, much bigger all together but sending out accusation like that would no doubt spark a war and that is the last thing any of use need since the other villages would no doubt try and overthrow Konoha while we are fighting Suna causing another Shinobi war."

Raising my hand to stop Naruto from cutting into my rant I continue forward, "His siblings for all we know could be trained to handle Gaara when he starts to get out of control. Shino, Aōko and I did witness them reeling in Gaara when his blood thirst was reaching to high of a level back in the forest."

"For now our hands are tied regarding the situation but the fact remains that we must remain vigilant in the case any of those scenarios are true," I state. "Now you can asks question and add opinions cause I am done, kinda."

The noise level in the room skyrockets as everyone tries to speak about the situation at once. Perhaps it was a bad idea to have them hold everything back till the end. A loud howl from Akamaru and Aōko quiets everyone down as they stop in surprise at the action of the two pups taking control of the situation.

Everyone seems to get the unspoken message the two red and blue clad nin kin are trying to send by sitting in the middle of the conference table as everyone just organises themselves around it and takes a seat clearing up the disorderly atmosphere in the blink of an eye.

"How long have you been thinking all this over Kokoro," Shino asks starting up the discussion again after a long awkward silence from everyone who are all kind of embarrassed by their immature conduct.

"There were three things that got me analysing the situation," I state. "The first was Kankuro's eagerness to flirt with me to get information despite the fact that such tactics are reserved for Kunoichi, the second was Gaara's strange nature, instability and his fear filled relationship with his siblings. The third and last thing is the fact that all the information Kankuro has been trying to extract from me has to do with the village as a whole and would not really help him compete against me during the exam, kinda."

"But questions and information gathering of that kind can have two different purposes," Ino remarks.

"To strengthen and form a bond between the target and seducer while simultaneously relaxing them by reminding them that they are in a familiar environment," Hinata recites like a walking Kunoichi 101 textbook. "It is also used to gather information about an area to use against the target and their allies. The first does not always equate to the second but can be present. This unpredictable aspect of the nature of seduction is one of the keys to its effectiveness hence why it is a valuable skill to develop form any kunoichi even if they do not choose to specialise in seduction tactics. Seduction tactics are a staple component of every kunoichi's tactical arsenal."

"They sure did drill in the 'whole staple aspect of being a kunoichi' thing in whenever they could," Ino says as me and Hinata nod in agreement and all the boys just seem completely taken off guard after hearing Hinata recite all that without stuttering.

"The thing is though," I say stretching my arms behind my head. "I think I am the only kunoichi from our class to actually put those lessons to use, kinda."

"Suzume-sensei would be in shock if she knew," Ino jokes.

"Wait they seriously stressed, no wait out right stated that you girls would have to seduce guys just because your kunoichi," Naruto says and I can tell that he doesn't like the idea of it.

"They took every chance they got to remind us of it," I state bitterly.

"When I become hokage I am going to make sure that every Kunoichi trained in Konoha knows that they have a clear choice whether or not they want to use those kind of tactics," Naruto declares with fire in his eyes and steel in his voice. "Just because a woman doesn't want to use their body as a tool to extract information doesn't mean that they aren't or can't be a kickass Kunoichi. All the girls here, Kurenai-sensei and Kokoro's mom and big sister are all bad asses that are just as valuable as any male shinobi and shouldn't be treated differently or like a tool."

"Calm down Naruto before Inari starts to hear you all the way from wave," I say guiding my rambunctious teammate to siting back down in his seat with a smile. "Hinata, Ino, Aōko and I all agree that the whole idea of kunoichi being automatically valued as a sex object is out of date and just plain sexist and most likely the reason why there are so few kunoichi in comparison to the number of male shinobi. Most females don't like the idea of being seen like that or using those kinds of tactics. However since all the girls here are from shinobi clans we weren't really give a choice in the matter and it is just what was expected of us since we were young. I know my clan has been against treating its female members like that since before we were ever apart of a hidden village but it was common practice in most clans."

"To be honest my dad was against me having to take the training but was the traditional values and the fact that Sakura who was civilian born was fine with it left him with no room to argue against it," Ino adds. "I also know that Shikamaru and Chouji's dads are also against the whole thing."

Hinata's looking down at her lap and I can tell she wants to say something but is too afraid to so I give her a little, "Just spit it out, Hinata. Your opinion is just as valued as everyone else's."

Hinata still keeping her head down and speaking in something just louder than a whisper adds her own words, "M-my clan i-is still v-very st-strict ab-about a kuno-kunkochi fi-filling in the tradtio-dtional rol-roles and st-stars tra-train us before we even en-eneter the academy."

"No offence Hinata but your clan's leaders have too many sticks shoved up their asses," Kiba states brashly. "You however are going to be able to change that when you become head of your clan since your do have that stuck up attitude that blinds you dad from seeing the big picture. You're going to be the best leader your clan has ever seen one day."

Shino nods to Hinata in agreement with my brother's statement, "I would have worded it a bit more delicately but Kiba is right in this matter and everyone here would most likely agree."

"Considering that we have more than just the heirs to the four noble clans present but the backing of present clan heirs and my clan as well including the future hokage of the village," I say. "I would say that our generation is going to bring some huge change to Konoha in the future. Heck I am sure that I can get Kakashi-sensei to back it two since he is the head of a clan to not to mention that Tsunade-hime was also against the practices when she was still present in the village and would also back it if someone were to track her down, kinda"

Well the fact that she will be returning to the village to take up the role of hokage soon enough if I haven't changed things to effect that point in the timeline means that the whole movement towards treating kunoichi better might come to a head much sooner than anyone else realises. After all the Aburame are against the practices just as much as the Inuzuka since the training is more impractical for both of our clans. Even if the Hyuga clan were to try and fight against it they wouldn't stand a chance since they would be pretty much standing alone against the most well-known and well respected clans in the village.

After all when you have both the Aburame and the Nara clan stating that something is unreasonable than it is 99% of the time unreasonable. Even then the Hyuga clan is destined to have a female head in the future whether it is Hinata or her sister so the clan's outlook on the practice is viable to change.

"We will need to decide on a way to notify any other Konoha teams of the threat posed by the Suna genin very soon," Shino says holding out a hand with a single Kikaichu on his finger. "Why? Because the hostile team for the year before us just reached the tower."

"Lee," Naruto says. "He's the most laid back of the three so we should approach him.

"He's right Birdy isn't listen to us and I am pretty sure that his teams Kunoichi hates my guts as much as the Suna kunoichi does by now, kinda" I state.

"It should be me, Kokoro and Naruto who approach Lee than," Ino says her psychology training showing through and I can tell that she is profiling everyone and our target to see who is the best for the mission. "Kokoro and Naruto have both shown themselves to be able to befriend anyone and get through to anyone while I have the most in depth training in psychology. Plus Naruto and I, as much as I hate to admit it, are seen as the weak link in our teams so it will balance out how much of a threat Kokoro has made herself out to be."

"I don't think there is any way for any of us to argue against your reasoning," Shikamaru says as Chouji nods in agreement.

"The plan is sound and made for efficiency so I have no objections," Shino says as Sasuke agrees with him.

"I-if anyone would be able to get at least on of th-them to listen to us I-I am sure it would be you thr-three," Hinata says quietly with a small smile that makes me want to hug her.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto says completely oblivious to the fact that the action causes Hinata's heart rate to increase and a blush to take over her face as she quickly hides it.

How Naruto fails to realise Hinata's affection is beyond me, than again he is used to seeing the over the top fangirling Sasuke gets all the time so his perception on how a girl acts around her crush is probably warped.

Lee's distinctive scent that smells a lot like curry and sweat tells me that he is nearby and separated from his teammates who I am pretty sure are taking a shower by the sound of it which means that there are all the way in the communal section of the tower.

Following the scent and sound of laboured breaths to one of the bunkers of the Konoha section of the tower with Naruto and Ino close behind me I come across the scene of one of Konoha's most determined individuals training when really he should be receiving some medical attention if the hint of blood and faint trace of poison coming from him is anything to go by.

"Glad to see you made it bushy brows," Naruto say catching the green clad genin's attention.

"I am surprised to see you here Naruto," Lee says approaching the doorway where me and my three companions are standing. "May I ask what the three of you are doing here?"

"First of all there are four of us you, forgot about Aōko," I say as said dog yips at the dark haired boy. "Second of all I am treating those wounds of yours. Training with poison in you system is not a smart move."

"What poison," Lee asks touching the scratch on his cheek.

"Don't argue with an Inuzuka's nose," I respond grabbing hold of the old boys arm and start dragging him towards our base. "I caught scent of it on you when we got closer, though it was hard for even me to detect since it is almost completely odorless and a normal person wouldn't be able to smell it at all."

"We'll explain everything else after we get back to the others and Kokoro and Kiba take a look at you," Ino says grabbing hold of Lee's other arm locking the boy in place between us as Naruto brings up the rear in case Lee tries to escape. "Trust us this is something pretty important."

"Wait if this is so important sho-"Lee starts.

"Your teammates don't like any of us rookie especially Neji," I state pulling him in through the door way. "They aren't going to listen to us and we don't want to start arguing with members of our own village and we will tell you why soon just sit down in the chair and let me and my brother take a look at you."

I think this is the first untainted stroke of good luck I have had in this exam. The poison and injury aren't sever but the whole premise of it left little room for Lee to resist us and got him to come along with us with an ease none of us thought would be possible.

"tacet hyacintho dormientis," Kiba asks identifying the poison with its Latin name. "How long has it been in the system?"

"Unknown but subject has put himself through physical exertion and there are no signs of proper treatments." I state back as Kiba and Akamaru locate the three different antidotes for the commonly used poison. "Timeline of point of contamination is roughly 48 hours. Second rank stimulating reactive agent is the best antidote for the situation."

"Subject has muscle tensions and joint stiffness currently held back by chakra stimulation," I report my hands glowing with medical chakra as I use it for diagnostic purposes. "Use of chakra increasing severity of infliction by a rate of three percent per minute. Poison has not reached any vital organs and has yet to impact sensory imputes with the exception of the skin around the entry point."

"Why aren't you just using medical chakra to heal him," Chouji asks.

"This poison uses chakra almost like a steroid to increase its normally slow spreading rate," Kiba says preparing a needle armed with the antidote. "At this point the poison is too far into his system and using medical chakra to try and heal it wouldn't work and would make things worse. The poison isn't deadly but back when it first showed up during the last shinobi war it caused countless victims to be paralysed for life before Tsunade-hime came up with three separate antidotes for it for three different stages."

I take hold of the needle as my brother hands it to me, double check the dosage and ad mister it skillfully to Lee's right arm where part of his spandex suit is already torn revealing the skin, "Were any of your teammates hit by the same attack that grazed your cheek?"

"No I was the only one hit since I was fighting in close quarters combat," Lee replies. "Tenten was acting as long range back up and Neji was taking down the third member of the team."

"The team was from Suna," I state indicating that now is the time to start.

"Yes how did you know," Lee asks.

"Suna is known for its poisons just as much as Konoha is known for finding the antidotes to them," I state.

"Speaking of Suna that is actually what we wanted to talk to you about," Naruto says scratching the back of his head the second Sasuke finishes closing the door.

"We have decide to notify your team as fellow Konoha shinobi of the dangers posed by the Suna team that arrived to the tower before us," Shino says. "Why, because we have reason to believe that the red head genin on that team has an unnatural power that could put the village at risk if the already unstable genin losses control of it. Therefore confrontation with him should be avoided at all costs."

"We can't go forward with these accusations and suspicions due to the fact that it could spark a war due to that team's diplomatic status as the children of the Kazekage," Sasuke says from where he is leaning against the door. "However we want you and your team to be on your guard in case things take a turn for the worst."

"We are also not notifying the other Konoha team with the white haired boy of the situation due to our suspicions of him being a plant since we don't know who he would be working for," I say patching up the cut on Lee's face allowing me to look him in the eyes. "I already alerted your team of my teams encounter with Orochimaru in the forest which we are also keeping under tabs to avoid showing weakness in front of a potential threat and prevent panic."

Baring my fangs I lean over Lee in a threating manner, "If I catch wind of you or your team saying a word about any of this to anyone else I will see you as a traitor and a threat to my pack and act accordingly. Understood."

"You need not worry about me saying a word to this to anyone however my teammates are different story," Lee says and I back down. "Neji and Tenten both believe that you were lying back in the forest about Orochimaru and I will let them continue to believe that. I also won't out you guys as being the ones to notify me of your suspicions against the other leaf team and sand team. I will let them know that I am distrusting of them myself."

"I am surprised that you would lie to your team like that," Ino criticises seeing that this is obviously out of character for Lee.

"My team is already distrusting of the sand team already and would not listen to anything if I said it came from you even if it is so important," Lee says not liking to admit his own team's faults aloud. "Even so the fact that you all took a risk by informing me of all this shows that you have the wellbeing of Konoha itself in mind and that is something very important to protect. You have also given me information that will help me protect those precious to me so for that I thank you."

"You're not half bad yourself bushy brows," I say giving Lee a genuine smile. "With an attitude like that you fit right in with me and my squadron. Though you best go since your team will be looking for you now that they are no longer preoccupied with their own things. If they ask where you where than tell them that you were getting medical treatment after someone noticed the poison. It isn't a lie, kinda."

~o~

* * *

The tension in the room is suffocating as everyone is on edge not knowing what to expect tomorrow with today being the last of the five days since the second part of the exams started. Unable to spare or train as an outlet for our anxiety which has been building up since we got to the tower on the second day all of us are on edge and fidgety.

Three days in a semi-hostile environment without being able to take action is grating on any shinobi's nerves and is worse than medical leave in a hospital. The village hospital is a safe environment with regulated safety measures maintained by fellow Konoha shinobi the tower isn't since we share it with three hostile teams. Two of which bear Konoha head bands and another with a bloodthirsty jinjuriki.

"I am going to go see if I can find somewhere to meditate," I mutter to Kiba before heading out.

Kiba nods knowing full well that I get agitated when I have gone so many days without meditation since it is such a central practice for me. The environment makes it worse and I have put it of not wanting to run into Gaara or Temari around the tower since an encounter with either of them would go badly. The base room is too loud with all the people in it for me to meditate.

Walking down the hallway past team Gai's room I ignore the sneer from Tenten as she sharpens a fraction of her large arsenal of pointy objects. I am pretty sure that the rift between me and Tenten will never fully mend and at best will develop into a rivalry which would make sense considering the fact that we are the only ones of the Konoha twelve that use weapons. Though it would be nice to have someone to talk about weaponry with even if I mainly focus on my spear. I did have a love for studying all kinds of weapons in my past life and that hasn't really changed much.

I lean against one of the blank walls that is identical to every wall in this place with only cracks to indicate any discrepancies between them and listen. Just simple listen and try to find a place where I can meditate in piece.

I can here Lee and Neji bickering about something Gai-sensei did years ago and Tenten trying to break up the argument to the west where I came from. Farther down the hall Shino's insects buzz with irritation as Shikamaru and Sasuke begin to argue about whether or not a move one of them made is a valid one. Ino is gushing about something she read in a magazine to Hinata who judging by her heart rate is preoccupied with the task of looking at Naruto who is sleeping nearby. Kiba, Akamaru and Aōko are all napping as well.

I can't hear Kabuto or any of his team members at all meaning that they most likely have privacy measures in place. The only reason I can hear my squadron and team Gai is cause the door to the rooms are both open letting the sound out.

To the west which is the direction the section designated for Suna participants is I can hear the faint shifting of Gaara's sand. He seems to be meditating away from his brother and sister who are bickering about Kankuro's face paint. The halls reserved for Ame, Kusa and Oto are all vacant of occupants but still off limits and I can hear chunin patrolling the hallways.

The common area is silent and I haven't really been around there aside from the shower with my female squad members and encounter with Kankuro. Heading off in to the common area to explore I tug at the confining cloth around my chest. I never did find a shirt and Kiba's didn't fit me at all so I really am stuck wearing bandages. Honestly I don't know how Ino can wear them as a major component of her outfit they are uncomfortable and restrictive. If my jacket zipped up a bit farther than I wouldn't wear them at all.

The boys reactions when I came back without anything on under the top of my jacket when me and the girls got back from our shower was reason enough for me not to go around without the bandages however uncomfortable they are. The last thing I need is for Kiba getting into a fight with one of the other boys cause they can't control there teenaged hormones.

Sighing I find myself in a small unassuming nook set aside from the wider open area of the common area that seems to be set up as some sort of lounge that has defiantly not seen any use by the genins in the tower. To my delight however the secluded spot has the first window I have seen in the entire building and the view is breath taking.

Even with the deadly nature of the forest one cannot deny the captivating beauty of its seas of green and labyrinth of branches and roots. For every bit of death that lurks in it is a bit of life in the ancient moss covered trees, in each rare type of insect and thriving giant animal. This whole place is a haven for creatures that would be normally hard pressed to find a home and in the middle of one of the largest and densely populated hidden villages that home exists.

It is the strange deathly beauty that Aokigahara also possessed but is untainted by that sickening chakra. The large cloud speckled sky above it and the breeze rustling the leaves gently just screams that this forest is a part of Konoha to the very deepest roots of its trees. There is history that has been witnessed by the great trees. The tales of many genin who have also fought against the odds in the forest in front of me in the hopes of becoming chunin.

Lives were lost in here that is true but heroes, bonds and new strength has been born here too. In the end the title 'shi no mori' doesn't really fit. Sure death is a common outcome for those that enter the forest but that is just a part of the life of a shinobi and those that fall to the forest itself are just part of a cycle that has been going on for longer than recorded history. In the end this forest is one that embodies both the good and bad aspects of the circle of life.

Life must give way to death so that life may exist. That was one of the first lessons I learned in this world and one of the first facts that I accepted. Without my death I would not be here, alive.

Siting in front of the window and gazing out across the forest I just breathe.

 _Each hunter must find their own path._

 _Each hunter must find their own words_

 _Each hunter must lose their self._

 _Each hunter is every hunter._

 _Each hunter is prey._

The third line is a mystery to me still, but I think I am closer to an answer to it after everything that has happened. Though the more time that passes by the more I feel my old life slipping away. Knowing know that the my mind scape is actually something normal for my clan I can't help but wonder if that means that those with the Kokoro no Mori before me also had memories of a past life.

Maybe that is what it means by losing yourself. To let go of that you from that life and move forward.

I am not ready to take that step yet when there is so much I still don't understand. But I know that I am slowly losing who I was from that life day by day. A little piece of it at a time.

Somethings won't change though, my love for reading, drawing and memories are a part of who I am in this life though not in the same way they were. But even I have forgotten when I stopped thinking of myself as Enid. I haven't spoken English whenever I was sure that I was all alone since…I don't even remember when I stopped doing that to.

I am losing myself and a new me is being born. The name Enid it no longer belongs to me but that part of me that appears in the mirror in my mind. I finally know who she is now and know her name.

But than what does that make the girl in the pond, what's her name?

I never have enough answers.

"Why do you always seem to be alone when you state that you are so close to your pack as you call them," A voice asks breaking me out of my meditation as I look over at the puppet wielder.

"That has been something people have been asking me since I was little," I say from where I am seated on the window sill. "It isn't common for an Inuzuka to enjoy being alone as frequently as I do. Then again I have never been anyone's definition of normal."

Kankuro not quite knowing what to say changes the topic, "at least neither of us has to deal with that forest ever again that thing deserves the name forest of death."

I give a small smile, "Some would say that the desert too is voided of life and a land were only death and barrenness can be found. Those people usually are ignorant to the abundance of life that thrives in the dessert that can't be found in other places. It is easy to overlook life when you are trained your how life to end it but it is important to remember that life must proceed death and that life is always present around us and with us as well. Shinobi tend to forget that and that is when their minds become dark and twisted and they lose sight of what they fight and train for."

I turn to look Kankuro in the eye, "Usually it is life of those places seen as deadly and barren that makes people see them as so. Whether it be a spider or scorpion in the dessert or a deadly wolf in a forest usually that life is what brings death. The majority of the other teams most likely fell victim to the forest than other teams."

"I didn't think that anyone outside of the desert would be able to see the world like that," Kankuro comments leaning against the window in front of me. "Most people wouldn't see how harsh the world really is or that the desert is full of life."

"I started hunting at an early age and saw the struggles of predator and prey," I reply committing the scents of all the poison Kankuro carries to memory just in case. "Hunting also taught me to look for life wherever it might be. There is no were on earth nature itself isn't the bringer of hardship. Rocky Mountains like were Iwagakure and Kumogakure reside are hard places to grow food and treacherous cause of landslides and avalanches in snowy areas. Area's like the land of Water including Kirigakure has harshly cold and wet winters that lead to out breaks of disease and food shortages. Like other island nations they also have to be warry of the sea around them that could swell up into a tsunami."

"You see the world for what it is even beyond your own village," Kankuro states rather than asks and I can tell that his opinion of me is changing.

"Everything in this world is connected and nature doesn't follow the clear boundaries laid out by the nations and things are constantly changing at different paces," I state. "Even if something happens all the land of water those changes can affect people from the land of wind so it is best to be aware of the world as a whole and not be caught off guard by those changes. One single thing can change more than people realise."

"Beautiful and wise," Kankuro comments. "I am surprised that one of Konoha's other clans hasn't tried to set you up with one of their heirs."

Ah a probing statement to try and collect information of the relationship between Konoha's clans, smart and well placed, "The Inuzuka have never practised arranged marriages and my mother would probably kill anyone who would propose it, head of a clan or otherwise. I am free to choose whoever I want to be with."

A smug smile spreads across Kankuro's face as he leans over me, "Do you have any particular person in mind."

"Kokoro has made it clear to everyone in our village that she does not," A familiar voice says as the whit haired ninja himself appears sending a one eyed glare at Kankuro that could cut a diamond in half. "Now I would ask why you seem to think that making such advancements towards a genin from another village is an appropriate thing to do."

"What does it matter if the two of us have a civil conversation," Kakuro counters glaring back at my teacher obviously thinking of him as another chunin on patrol and not realising who he is talking to. "After all our villages are allies."

"It is the underlying intention on starting this civil discussion that I am more concerned about that I am sure is more than just _civil_ ," Kakashi says coolly but the killing intent lacing his words is clear. "Now step away from my student."

Kankuro finally realising just who he is pissing of backs off reluctantly, "I'll talk to you later Kokoro."

"The killing intent was a bit over kill, kinda" I say once Kankuro is out of sight.

"I don't think so considering what his intent was," Kakashi sensei says glaring in the direction Kankuro left in. "Just why is that boy acting so familiar around you anyway."

Great I already have one over protective brother and now an over protective teacher, "I have been trying to establish a civil relationship since he arrived in Konoha for the chunin exams. My interactions with him have provided me with valuable insight on his and his team's abilities."

"Well he seem to want to be more than friends with you," Kakashi says sharply.

"Trust me he made that clear from the get go," I say knowing that I am not getting out of this.

"Then why do you allow yourself to be alone with him when he has made those kinds of intentions clear," Kakashi says obviously not in approval.

"Kunoichi are well aware of the dangers such a situation can hold but are also aware of the benefits that can come from it," I state back. "Besides he wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic incident that could be even more serious considering his status as the son of the Kazekage. Kiba would also kill him the second he realised that I was in distress."

"Your still putting yourself in unnecessary danger," Kakashi states. "Quite frankly I don't like that boy one bit and don't want him around you. He is nothing but trouble, Kokoro."

"You sound like your concern for me goes well beyond that of a jounin sensei for his student," I point out and really he is acting like a protective father.

In truth Kakashi is the closest thing that I have _ever_ had to a father in both my lifetimes.

"Perhaps it does," Kakashi admits.

The sound of Akamaru growling and Sasuke and Kiba shout at each other however ruins the whole thing as I rush to see just what is with those two idiots. Kakashi quickly follows behind me as I dash down the hallway only to see that Kiba has Sasuke pined to the ground while the Uchiha's eyes shine with a telling red.

Sasuke quickly kicks my brother off him causing Kiba to skid to a halt a little ways away with Akamaru growling at his heel. I quickly move to restrain my brother as Sasuke is picked up by his shirt by Kakashi before the two can trade anymore blows.

"That is enough both of you," Kakashi says and it is clear to me that he has spotted the curse mark on Sasuke's neck since his eye widens a fraction. "You're coming with me, Sasuke. I trust that you can handle you brother, Kokoro."

I nod and both Kakashi and Sasuke disappear Aōko closes the door quickly making sure that what I am about to say isn't overheard by any of the other teams. "He saw the mark on Sasuke's neck and has probably taken Sasuke to deal with him."

"That explains why your sensei is here ahead of schedule," Shino say adjusting his glasses. "Why, because the Hokage would want to check on our wellbeing after learning of Orochimaru's infiltration into the previous part of the exam."

"No doubt about it," I say in agreement before glaring at my brother. "I don't even give a crap what got you and Sasuke to try and Kill each other you two both know better than to act like that in any situation. Shino, Hinata come with me were going to get food."

Neither of them argue noticing that I am already pissed off thanks to my brother's stunt and we leave in silence down the hall.

"Looks like someone can't keep their teammates and brother in check," A female voice sneers as we pass by the bunker occupied by team Gai.

"Care to _repeat_ that Ten-chan," I ask sweetly turning around to face the girl with a twistedly sick smile on my face.

"You can't even keep your 'pack' from trying to kill each other," Tenten continues stepping towards me. "It seems like your all bark and n-"

I don't even let her finish her sentence as I swipe my claw like nails across her face and clutch her by her chin, "Look Ten- _chan._ You have been taking my _hospitality for granted_ and since you seem so eager to see just how **devastating** my bite is I feel inclined to _show_ you with a little _**demonstration**_."

Deep wells of blood start to run from the deep rifts my claws left in their wake as blood starts to coat my hand where it is drawing blood from her chin. Tenten goes to pull out a Kunai but is quickly restrained by Lee as Shino pulls me away from Tenten.

"Gai-sensei would be ashamed of us and himself is one of us were to start a fight Tenten," Lee whispers to his teammate not knowing that I can understand perfectly well what he is saying. "Just calm down and let it go."

"I am not letting that bitch get away with intimidating us like she is something more than a genin fresh out of the academy" Tenten shouts.

"Well isn't that a creative name to call a female Inuzuka," I drawl sarcastically as I go to retrieve some kunai and Ninja wire from my sleeve.

Shino grabs my hand before I can even reach it knowing exactly what I am up to and I growl at him.

"I know that she deserves it for insulting you and Sasuke and Kiba," Shino says quietly in my ear as he continues to hold me captive against my chest knowing that if he lets go I might very well kill Tenten. "But you have shed enough blood during this exam don't shed anymore. Don't let _its_ chakra influence you, Kokoro-chan."

I sigh knowing that Shino only ever uses the honorific _chan_ with me when he knows that something is effecting me badly like the chakra back in Aokigahara. Honestly the last thing I want to do is fight my best friend while already pissed off at my brother. I am also a bit of hypocrite for getting into a fight right after scolding my brother for that exact thing.

Lee leads Tenten back into his team's room and closes the door sending us an apologetic look. I relax back into Shino's arm not caring that Ino would fangirl if she saw me and Shino right now and that Hinata is probably going to tell her about it later.

"You know that this really isn't going to do anything to curb the rumours spreading about us," Says looking up at the taller boy who is looking down at me.

"There is no reason for either of us to really care," Shino says and his Kikaichu's tune changes to a fond hum. "Why, because they will continue to talk no matter what we do."

"True but Kiba and Kakashi-sensei both seem to be out for the blood of any male who would dare to look at me as a love interest," I state with a dramatic sigh as we once more head out on our quest for food.

"I wasn't aware that Hatake-sensei was protective of you as well," Hinata says trying prevent a heavy science from falling between us.

"I thought that he was going to tear Kankuro's throat out earlier with how he was acting," I state and Shino bristles at the mention of the Suna nin.

"Why were you around him on your own again," Shino asks.

"I just ran into him in the common area and we got into a conversation about eco systems," I reply hoping that it will be enough to stop the conversation from going into the direction I think it is.

"You know a lot about ecology right, Kokoro," Hinata asks leading the conversation away from the touchy topic.

"Been studying the since I was little," I say as the conversation brings up fond memories from my days at the academy. "Shino used to study it with me during our breaks. He knew a lot about the insects while I had already learned about the wild life and plants."

"I guess that is part of the reason why you two work so well together," Hinata praises.

"That is definitely part of it," Shino admits, "But Kokoro skillset is definitely more varied than mine."

"I am sure that she has even more hidden talents that I would be happy to help her unlock," The voice of a certain puppet master interjects. It is definitely clear that the meaning behind the words is anything but innocent and pure. "Why don't you two keep going so her ad I can try and find them?"

Shino has never sounded more pissed off at anyone before with me around. Irritated sure, but pure unadulterated anger no. Though admittedly Kankuro did cross a line with his comment by talking as if I wasn't present and assuming that I would want to be left alone with him and that my friends would leave me alone with him.

"Just what makes you think that Kokoro would even consider engaging in such behaviour with you," Shino says with venom hidden under the carefully maintained image of composure. I can hear the swarm of Kikaichu ready to attack and see some of them flying at the edge of his sleeves. "Or that either of us would allow you to make such a comment towards our friend."

"Maybe you should let her speak for herself bug freak," Kankuro spits and I barely hold back a growl at the insult directed at Shino.

Grabbing hold of Shino's hand with my own chakra coated one before he can raise it at Kankuro, though it really does nothing to stop Shino from attacking him since it is nearly impossible to restrain an Aburame without harming their insects I try and clam him down with a whisper, "calm down Shino I know he deserves it but you said yourself that there has been enough blood shed."

Shino immediately stands down at the psychical contact not wanting his insect to lash out at me thinking that I am a threat. Though I can tell he still wants to kill Kankuro who he is having a glaring contest with and the level of killing intent is astounding.

Hinata however appears with arms bearing bags of food giving me a way to get Shino away from Kankuro and helps me out further by using her soft voice to remind Shino of why we are here in the first place, "We should probably return with the food before the others come looking for us, Shino."

Shino however gives no indication of wanting to move in any way that doesn't end with Kankuro in pain.

Grabbing hold of Shino's head with my free hand I force him to look me in the eye, "Cut it out already, bug boy."

Hinata links arms with me and starts leading me and Shino, whose hand I am still holding to ensure that he doesn't use his Kikaichu to attack Kankuro, away from the scene and towards the Konoha section.

For a while a heavy silence hangs between the three of us before I finally break it, "Seriously what the hell Shino, I would expect that kind of thing from Kiba and maybe Naruto and Sasuke nut never you, kinda."

"I was not about to let that Suna nin talk to you in such a manner, Kokoro," Shino says still buzzing angrily but at low pitch. "However I one must question your actions back there."

I go to protest but Shino continues before I can open my mouth.

"You could have been harmed by my insects," he says completely catching me off guard since I thought he was going to reprimanded me on my lenient attitude towards Kankuro.

Looking down at my chakra cloaked hand holding his I realise why Shino would be more worried about that, "They know my chakra signature and know that I was trying to calm you down. I made sure to coat my hand so that they were sure who I was and that I didn't mean any harm. Just like I did back in Aokigahara."

"It was still dangerous," Shino counters. "Why, because I had instructed some of them to eat your chakra if they sensed a threat back in the forest."

"Which is why I tried to temper my signature to match yours more closely and didn't do so at all when I put my chakra into those papers," I whisper angrily, leaning in so that my words are less likely to be over heard. "Or did you forget that I mimic the signatures around me naturally. Or perhaps you didn't realise that I am familiar enough with your signature to heighten my signature's resonance with it."

"Wait you're actually capable of doing that," Shino whispers back intrigued by the new information our argument forgotten for the moment.

"Yes but only with those whose chakra signatures I know extremely well," I reply. "So far I have only ever tried it with you and Sasuke. I have been resonating with Kiba since we're babies perhaps longer and I started resonating with Akamaru and Aōko shortly after they became our nin kin."

"I know that natural chakra intuition is rare and can let a person match their own chakra with other," Shino says. "But I have never heard of a case where a person was able to control the levels with which they synced with another person. From what I know it was supposed to be impossible."

"A lot of the things I do or can do are supposed to be impossible," I reply with a smile.

"True, people should just stop trying to analyse you based on prior models," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Why, because you never ever fit them."

"But if they did then I would probably end up fitting one just to continue the pattern," I joke.

"That prediction is most likely accurate," Shino admits his anger fully replaced by amusement.

"But wouldn't that mean that the predictions is actually inaccurate," I muse. "Did we just discover a paradox or something?"

"I don't think anyone will ever be able to fully understand you, Kokoro." Shino states though I can tell that it is with fondness. I am pretty sure that he is smiling under that collar of his.

"I was wondering why it was taking you so long after Hinata already showed up, I though Kokoro had gotten into a fight" Ino says as her and her team approach us. "Now I am wondering if I should have just left you two love birds alone."

"I already almost slit the throat of that other lead kunoichi," I say ignoring her comment about me and Shino knowing that saying anything would be playing right into her hand. "Shino also tried to kill Kankuro and I was making sure he wouldn't try and kill anyone else who might have ended up ticking off him when we got back."

"Wait Shino got into a fight," Chouji remarks in surprise.

"I had a valid reason," Shino stresses. "Why? Because the Suna nin in question was making vulgar insulations about Kokoro and degrading suggestion."

"Are you serious," Shikamaru says obviously displeased and Chouji seems even more aggravated by the information.

"So you went ahead and defended your crushes honor," Ino gushes. "Got to say that I didn't have you pegged as being so chivalrous Shino. That is actually quite romantic."

"Seriously Ino, quite going on about that kind of crap it's annoying," Shikamaru says.

"Your laziness is just as irritating you jerk," Ino shouts back. "Not to mention the fact that you completely lack any sort of skills in the romance department and couldn't get a girl to date you if you paid her."

"At least I don't hang off the arm of someone who is clearly not interested," Shikamaru spits back.

"Sasuke-kun does like me he's just too shy to admit it," Ino exclaims. "You of course wouldn't be able to tell since you're an idiot when it comes to human relationships."

"No you're just too dense to see that he doesn't like you at all," Shikamaru shouts back.

"Come on guys will you cut this out already," Chouji says trying to intervene.

" **Stay out of it** ," Both Ino and Shikamaru shout causing Chouji to back up from the two.

"Chouji's right that's enough both of you," A commanding cigarette scented voice dictates as Asuma and Kurenai both enter the seen. "All three of you come with me were going to sort this all out."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutters but follows Asuma to wherever he is taking them anyways.

"I was wondering how long it would take for an argument to break out between those two," I remark once they are out of sight.

"Head back to the rest of your group, Shino." Kurenai says. "I need to speak with Kokoro."

Shino reluctantly nods and leaves obviously lost on why his sensei would like to talk to me alone though I am pretty sure I know why she wants to talk to me. The fact that Kurenai motions for me to follow her inside one of the vacant bunkers just confirms it once the privacy measures kick into place.

"Care to explain why Kakashi came to me saying that you have been improperly practising seduction tactics." Kurenai orders her red eyes narrowed.

"I have been using seduction techniques against the older of the male members of the team from Suna composed of the Kazekage's children," I admit knowing that she is probably already aware of it. "Two of the encounters that I have had with him have been unplanned."

"Two," Kurenai remarks raising an eyebrow. "I only heard of one of them. How serious was this other encounter."

Blushing at the insinuation behind her words I decide to make something clear, "My brother has told you that member so my clan mate for life right."

"I am well aware of it and wouldn't expect a girl your age to use those tactics at all," Kurenai states. "What I meant by my question was whether or not you took precautions to ensure your own safety."

I blush deeper knowing that I definitely didn't have any safety precautions, "I will admit that encounter was really unplanned and I left the room without taking any of weapons with me and didn't have A ōko with me either."

"Kokoro that is extremely serious and you know very well what could have happened," Kurenai scolds. "Tell me all the details of the encounter."

Swallowing I tactfully arrange the details in a way that down plays how much I screwed up, "First of all you can clarify with the Chunin who was on patrol that night that I identified as Shiranui Genma by his scent that I was not in any danger since he arrived at the scene very soon after the encounter started."

"Go on," Kurenai says acknowledging the new information with a nod.

"I noticed that he had severely dangerous insect bites that had gone untreated since he didn't know the threat the bite posed and gave him a common cream used to treat it that is available commercially. This was to stress the fact that his village are our political allies and ensure that Konoha didn't get a negative reputation for leaving the Kazekage's children with such a severe but easily treatable wound." I say knowing that I am going to have to mention the more shameful slip ups.

Kurenai nods indicating for me to continue and I can tell that she knows that I am starting to become uneasy.

"I will admit that I did not realise that I forgot my jacket and as you can see I have been wearing bandages in place of my normal top since it was rendered unwearable after an encounter in the forest. The Suna nin did attempt to kiss me but that is when Shinarui-san approached giving me an easy out. I was also tagged by one of Shino's insects at the time so the others would have been alerted of my distress and Kiba would have noticed as well even if I was not tagged."

Kurenai sighs, "You're lucky to have those two watching your back or the situation would have been extremely dangerous especially considering the fact that your clan mate for life. How bold has this Suna nin become in regards to you."

"Very," I admit. "Hinata, Shino and I encountered him not long before you and Asuma-sensei showed up. The Suna nin made a sexual comment and proposition towards me. Shino nearly killed him for it and Hinata and I were barely able to get him to stand down and disengage from the situation."

Kurenai raises an eyebrow at the fact that Shino had gotten into a fight, "I take it that Shino doesn't like this Suna nin very much."

"It seems like none of the boys do," I reply seeing that she is trying to lighten the mood. "Kiba, Shino and Kakashi-sensei have either threatened to kill him. Sasuke and Naruto probably would too if given the chance. Shikamaru and Chouji were also displeased when Shino told them about his remarks to me. Ino however just saw it as more fuel for her delusion which is what sparked her argument with Shikamaru."

"Delusion," Kurenai ask.

"Ino has had this idea that Shino and I have something between us that is more than friendship and the notion seems to have spread," I reply. "Hinata also seems to have joined in on it too and I am pretty sure that Iruka-sensei is also convinced of it as well."

"Considering the way you two act at times it isn't surprising that people would get that impression," Kurenai says and I realise that all of team 8 excluding my brother and Akamaru are against me.

Then again Ichikaru and his daughter are both convinced that there is something between me and Sasuke. Zabuza and Tsunami are convinced that there is something between me and Haku too. I just wish that people would stop speculation about my love life but I know that it isn't going to happen anytime soon or they get an answer.

~o~

* * *

I am pretty sure that this is the longest chapter of KnM ever and it took me multiple days of doing almost nothing else but writing for me to finish it. But so much stuff happened, relationships were established and developed. Hinata and Ino became clear shippers on deck for Shino and Kokoro while we learn that other characters are shipping Kokoro with other people. And no one at all likes poor Kankuro.

Though trying to write all these characters interacting with each other became complete chaos and made the chapter a lot longer than I thought it would. Though thank you all for all the wonderful reviews I have been getting you are all awesome.

Next time on KnM: One on one Battles; somethings remain the same and others change.


	30. Chapter 26: Strings and Bloodthirst

"First of all congratulations on finishing the second part of the exam," Anko declares loudly to the room. I can see a tension in her that wasn't there before, an unease that is well hidden but by no means absent.

Standing in the large area that was closed off from all of us during our stay at the tower all the tension seems to have hit its peak. Everyone is giving off signs of agitation since so many people made it through the first half of the exam.

Not to mention that the jounin sensei's excluding Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi are a showing indications of surprise that all of Konoha's rookies got through and that we have remained in close proximity to each other were we stand before the Hokage. Though some of that surprise can be attributed to the fact that six teams managed to pass meaning that there are still 18 particpants in the running which is a big surprise.

I can hear Gai questioning Kakashi about the marks I left on Tenten's face, neither is happy about the incident but Kakashi seems to connect the dots quickly with Tenten glaring me down the way she is. Honestly, unless I am facing here in the preliminaries than I have no reason to pay her any mind.

I don't pay the Hokage any mind as he begins his speech on how the exams are a replacement for war. War has less of chance of pitting siblings against each other and sending people how are barely out of childhood to kill each other in a kill or be killed environment doesn't seem like a very good or effective replacement for war.

If anything it is a chance for the hidden villages to display their strength and take out young shinobi before they become too strong. The final part of the exam is a hidden villages equivalent of a peacock displaying it vibrant, and in this case, bloody plumage.

The whole thing about the exam starting out as villages choosing champions to do battle on equal terms has a few holes in it. When did they stop choosing their strongest to go out for these duels and why choose children as there champions.

Because it gives them a chance to eliminate potential threats before they become threats while decreasing the risk of losing crucial strength to the village in the form of the strongest shinobi. Not to mention that this whole exam does nothing to prevent war from breaking out between allied nations. If anything it makes tensions and weaknesses clearer.

In truth every word coming out of the Hokage's mouth is propaganda that is malleable so that it appeals to each and every genin present in its own way. People tend to hear what they want to first after all. No doubt the speech is masterful work of manipulation honed through his years as Hokage.

But the fact remains that they are pitting my pack and me against each other. Sure none of my pack would do anything that could seriously injure me or Aōko and will most likely hold back fatal attacks when fighting other members of the pack. But with the blood thirst from Gaara seeping into me the way it is, I might be the one who loses control.

Looking up I watch as Gekkō Hayate appears before us and I can smell the sickness on him. Hopefully he will live long enough to receive treatment this time. The tension in the room rises as Hayate informs the rest of the Genin of the need for a preliminary.

"What exactly do you mean by preliminary," Shikamaru asks calmly.

"Isn't it obvious Shikamaru," I state darkly. "Too many of us made it through so they need to thin out the herd so that only the best of us are put on display for all the guests to see. Judging by the set up in this room I am guessing that these preliminaries are going to pit us against each other one on one."

"She is right," Hayate says with a cough. "If any of you feel that you are not in top physical condition, this is your chance-"

"To drop out of the running." I finish for him with a raise eyebrow. These coughing fits explain why he was chosen to be the proctor for the exam. A man with an illness like his would not be allowed to go out on missions in a village like Konohagakure. Not just for his sake but for the sake of all those who would have worked with him out in the field. The coughing fits would make stealth impossible.

"Yes," Hayate confirms.

"The rookie squadron is in perfect shape so none of us will be backing down," I state with narrowed eyes.

And it is true since Sasuke had his curse mark seen to by the Hokage and Kakashi yesterday and it is no longer causing him any pain. If anything should go wrong Hinata and I will step in. I will use my chakra to battle back the contaminated chakra while Hinata blocks his chakra pathways to prevent it from spreading. Both of us are keeping a close eye on him.

Slowly Kabuto and one of his teammates raise their hands forfeiting none of the pack comments on it. However I narrow my eyes at both of them, I can't smell any blood and their body movements show no signs of internal injury or bruising. It is clear that Orochimaru ordered them to both drop out.

"Tsurugi Misumi and Yakushi Kabuto of Konohagakure," Hayate says looking through his list of papers. "All right you two can just step back."

A look passing between Kabuto and his remaining teammate is the only thing I need to be assured that I will not be fighting Sasuke this round.

"And then there was sixteen," I drone mockingly as Kabuto and his teammate head to the back of the room. "So that meets eight match up, so what are the rules or is it everything goes."

"There are no real rules to the exam," Hayate explains. "Each winner of the match ups will advance to the third part of the exam. You will fight until one dies, concedes defeat or rendered unable physically incapable of continuing the contest. Naturally those who are losing are urged to concede defeat to avoid fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor I am given a certain amount of leeway while judging the matches. I may occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible."

A fit of coughs, "Now let us reveal what fate has been chosen for you."

With that Anko sends word for the panel to be open reveal a piece of technology that I haven't seen since my past life.

As the names flash by on the screen I pray that I won't have to fight my brother or any member of my pack. I can't guarantee that the matches will remain the same due to the meddling I have done.

"I forfeit," Chouji calls out the second the names on the screen stabilise.

It isn't really that surprising considering the name beneath his.

"Wait why," Lee exclaims shocked by the fact that Chouji gave up so quickly. "Are you not even going to try and fight?"

"There are three people in this room that I would not fight even for the sake of a promotion," Chouji says. "These three are my closest friends. Besides I know how strong Shikamaru is and if any member of team 10 has a chance to become chunin and deserves the title, it's him."

"Even when we were kids Chouji refused to spare with Shikamaru," I inform Lee. "I didn't know that there where others that Chouji wouldn't fight though."

"I would never under any circumstances fight against my teammates," Chouji says with determination in his voice. "The third person I wouldn't fight is you Kokoro. I wouldn't stand a chance at all against you and Aōko and I wouldn't want to fight you two because I know that the act of fighting against a member of your pack would be hell for you in itself."

I turn bright red ashamed that I never realised how highly Chouji values me as a friend and touch by just how sweet he is by nature.

"Your probably one of the strongest of us, most confident and defiantly one of the best cooks of all of us," Chouji says. "Plus Kiba would kill me if I hurt you and I have seen how bad of an idea it is to piss you off."

"Come here you loveable pudge ball," I say pulling Chouji into a near bone crushing hug. "Your way too sweet for your own good you know that, kinda."

"Come on Kokoro let go, I can barely breathe." Chouji cries his face red with embarrassment and I can hear Asuma chuckling fondly in the background.

Aōko gives Chouji's face a loving lick before I back off giving Chouji my friendliest smile.

"Alright the winner of this match is Nara Shikamaru," Hayate declares not sure of how he should interpret the recent chain of events. The screen begins cycling through the names again before coming to a stop. "For the second match Tenten of Konohagakure vs Temari of Sunagakure. Will all those but the selected to please retreat to the stands."

The order might be messed up but at least I know now that there is a possibility for some of the match ups to stay the same as the ones I know. However that really just increases the chance that I will end up facing Ino.

As the battle starts it is obvious that Tenten has no way of winning. I grimace as Gai and Lee start cheering her on.

"Why the hell hasn't she just forfeited," Shikamaru says as he leans forward lazily against the railing. "It is obvious that she has no chance of winning this match."

"Too much pride and a lack of knowledge of her opponent's techniques," I state earning a glare for Neji.

"You should not doubt Tenten's skills so quickly Kokoro," Lee says coming to his teammates defense.

I watch as Tenten jumps right into ranged attacks and sigh, "Tenten is a skill kunoichi that much is certain and she is definitely strong, just unlucky, kinda."

"What do you mean by that," Lee asks.

"Your teammate has no chance of winning against the opponent she has been matched up with," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Why, because she is a long ranged weapons specialist while her opponent uses Futon natured jutsu that negate her attacks with ease."

"As much as I dislike her and she dislikes me I have to admit that I feel bad for Ten-chan," I say leaning against the railing with my back to the battle below. "She is a competent Kunoichi but against Temari-chan she should have forfeited at the start. She is going to get her ass handed to her and sustain pretty severe injuries. I don't even have to look at what's going on to know that Temari is just toying with her and Tenten won't land a single hit on her."

As I hear Tenten pull out her trump card against Temari I sigh, "Tenten's accuracy and speed with her weapons is something worthy of envy and extremely impressive. However she has over specialised in long ranged combat which works well for your teams dynamics Lee with you, Gai-sensei and Neji being close ranged specialist however it has screwed her over in that she is relying on it to heavily against someone who is practically immune to long ranged attacks."

"Even now Temari is holding back and putting on a good show to establish her power in the eyes of all present," I state looking Gai in the eye. "Temari wasn't boasting when she said that the third moon on her fan would end the match and now it is really over."

Grabbing hold of Lee's belt before Lee can jump down to his defeated teammate I talk a bit of sense into him. "Look Lee there is no point in jumping down there and starting a fight with Temari. Let the medics tend to Tenten. If you want to face Temari than win your match so that you can fight her in the third part of the exam. Being defeated in front of all the guests and her own father would be the greatest revenge since it would damage her pride and reputation."

"The winner of the second match," Hayate declares. "Temari."

Before Temari can toss Tenten across the floor I shunshin down and pick up the defeated kunochi's body from her fan. With a twistedly friendly smile sent over Temari's shoulder I make sure to lace my words with killing intent, "Just let me take her off your hands, Tem-chan."

Shunshining back up to Gai and his team I hand Gai his fallen student whispering me reason to him quietly, "Those Suna nin show no respect for those they defeat and the last thing I want is for them to rub salt into the wound to get to Lee and Neji by disgracing Tenten further. Just ensure that she gets medical treatment quickly. She shows signs of internal bleeding that need to be checked. I would treat them but I want to keep my medical training secret for now."

Gai blinks in surprise at my kindness but quickly disappears with Tenten to ensure she gets medical treatment.

"Thank you Kokoro," Lee says though Neji just glares at me with suspicion. "You are truly a Konoha shinobi in how you defend you fellow shinobi's honor."

I shrug it off but still give him a slight smile that could be interpreted in a hundred different ways. Turning to look at the screen as it scrolls through the names the next set of names catches me by surprise. Though I am pretty sure what the outcome will be.

"Round three," Hayate announces as the participants make their way to the center of the ring. "Aburame Shino Vs Yamanaka Ino."

"I'm not going to hold back just cause your my friend or run from your creepy crawlies," Ino declares boldly standing across from Shino.

"I wouldn't expect you to and look forward to this match," Shino says and there is an underlying buzz of determination coming from his insects.

"Begin," Hayate declares jumping back.

Ino surprisingly rushes forward for a close ranged kick that Shino blocks effortlessly as Ino barely retreats in time to avoid being caught in a swarm of insects throwing a fan of Kunai in her wake. Shino dodges them with ease and Ino goes in for another taijutsu attack and the cycle repeats. Ino attacks in close quarts than retreats before Shino's insects can attack using a long ranged attack in the process

It is a smart tactic and one that optimises her chances of success against Shino since it is not the kind of fighting style Ino would normally use. However Ino doesn't specialise in combat and countless spars with my brother have increased Shino's taijutsu and speed significantly. In the end Ino is out matched.

"I don't get it why isn't she using her shitenshin no Jutsu against him to make him forfeit and win the match," Chouji asks perplexed.

"Because the shintenshin no jutsu is pretty much useless against an Aburame in combat," I explain. "Even if she were to control Shino's body she wouldn't be able to control his insects which would attack her defenseless body. In truth Ino is actually doing the best she can to beat Shino. She is even using her knowledge of what Shino's weaker skills were back when we were in the academy however Shino has clearly been working on his skills that were lacking since we graduated. Ino of course hasn't had a chance to gauge just how much Shino improved and has inaccurate data. She isn't going to win but you can definitely see that she has been taking her job as a shinobi more seriously."

"I forfeit the match," Ino says panting and most likely low on chakra. "You win this time around Shino since it is clear that I can't beat you. You got a lot better since we were at the academy, but I want a rematch someday."

"I agree that we should have a rematch again," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Why, because you have shown a great increase in skill and tactical planning since we have graduated from the academy."

Ino smiles, "Well we both have to keep up with Kokoro or she'll leave us both in the dust. I haven't even caught up with her yet."

Ino did give Shino a good run for his money even if Shino doesn't outwardly show it. I can tell that he is exhausted from all the dodging and blocking. Shino may have improved but close quarters combat is still draining for someone who has trained to be long range attack orientated since early childhood.

"Winner of the third match," Hayate declares. "Aburame Shino."

"That was quite the show," I say with a smile as both of them arrive back to the group. "Wonder who's gonna be up next."

As the screen flicks through another set of names I can't help but trace the carving of my name at the flat end of my boar tusk. The more people that go ahead of me the greater the chance that I will face Kiba or Gaara.

"Round four," Hayate calls out and the match up doesn't surprise me. "Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadō Yorio."

"You're the first of team seven to go up so make sure you kick his ass thoroughly," I say with a smirk passing Sasuke a small set of containers and a small 'candy'. "Show them what Konoha's wild card team is really capable of."

Sasuke smirks and pops the 'candy' into his mouth, "That shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Go Sasuke," Ino cheers all her tiredness from her previous match vanishing as she fangirls over her crush.

I sigh as Naruto also joins in as Sasuke stares down Yorio.

"Remember that we all have your back, pretty boy." I shout and I know that Sasuke gets the hidden message behind my words. "You don't need to go all out to beat this guy."

"Ready," Hayate says. "Begin."

Immediately Yorio throws a barrage of shuriken at Sasuke who quickly deflects it with a single kunai. Yorio than rushes into close quarter's combat where he can use his unique ability to absorb chakra which really is his biggest mistake.

Sasuke opens one of the canisters I gave him earlier unleashing a fast acting poisonous gas the Yorio wasn't expecting. Yorio quickly starts to feel the effects of the poison which targets the respiratory system while Sasuke uses the chance to use Shishi Renden, his own bastardization of the frontal lotus technique.

"Where the hell did that gas come from," Kiba exclaims. "I have never smelt it before."

"That's cause this is it debut appearance," I explain. "The venom is derived from Jikininki spiders' venom and turned it into a gas form. It required a bit of tweaking but I was able to turn it into a fast action air born poison that effects the respiratory system severely giving of the feeling that the person is drowning in the air itself. I also created an antidote that I styled to look like a piece of candy and supplied Sasuke with both."

"When the hell did you do this," Shikamaru asks.

"I started working on it while we were headed back to the leaf village from that mission and finished it while we had time to kill after arriving to the tower early." I state with a sly smile. "Jōogumo was happy to help me after everything Shino and I did for her. After testing the effects of the venom I knew that it would be a prefect hidden trump card for my team and had to pursue the idea."

"How did you test it," Shino asks seeing the hole in my explanation.

"Oh I helped with that using my shadow clones since I wanted to make sure that Kokoro didn't hurt herself after I noticed her working on it before Kakashi-sensei showed up for training." Naruto says. "We always have a lot of extra time since Kakashi-sensei is always late."

"You three shouldn't have been dabbling in something so dangerous without the supervision of a medical nin," Kakashi scolds.

"Nee-chan supervised the whole thing and Sakura helped to," I respond. "Sakura has just started learning about poisons and antidotes so it was a perfect chance for her to see the whole process herself. Plus Kiba and I have created our own poisons before just none as dangerous as this and we were usually following an existing recipe and template."

"Why didn't you let me in on this sis," Kiba whines.

"I didn't want to reveal the project till the time was right," I respond. "We were actually going to save it for the finals but now seemed like a better time."

"Leave it to you to test and develop poisons in your free time, Kokoro." Ino says rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile I can tell that Lee and the recently returned Gai are unnerved by the fact that such activities are considered normal for me. Neji however clearly sees me as more of threat than before.

"The Winner of the fourth match," Hayate exclaims. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks and throw Hayate one of the antidote pills, "Give him that and the poison should clear up in a half an hour."

"You need to work on the flavour of these antidote pills, Kokoro" Sasuke says as he joins the rest of us again.

"They aren't supposed to taste good," I reply.

"Man I am sick of seeing all you guys have all the fun," Kiba whines. "When is it going to be me and Akamaru's turn?"

"Be careful what you wish for brother," I say glaring at the screen displaying the Naruto and Kiba's names.

With Kiba and Naruto's completive natures things could easily get out of hand between the two of them. Sufficed to say I am worried about them going up against each other. Shino and Ino are more docile so I didn't have to worry about them getting carried away with the battle. Kiba and Naruto however don't listen to their own bodies telling them when they have reached their limits.

"I ain't gonna hold back just cause your Kokoro and Aōko's brothers," Naruto proclaims loudly as he stands across from Kiba and Akamaru. "Sasuke already made it through to the next stage and Kokoro and Aōko are sure to make through as well. Plus we have some people looking forward to seeing us all make it to the finals. I ain't about to let you stand in the way of that, Believe it."

"Well we aren't going to let our sisters leave us in the dust either," Kiba shouts. "Right Akamaru!"

Akamaru gives a loud and determined bark while Aōko whines and covers her snout with her paws in reaction to our brothers and teammate's behaviour.

"I know girl," I say patting her head. "Those three are a bunch of idiots but they're our idiots. One of them is sure to make it to the next stage at least."

"Now for the fifth match," Hayate states with a cough. "Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well this could prove to be interesting," Shikamaru says. "Neither of them are predicable aside from their brashness so I have no idea how it will go between them."

I look at the floor not wanting to take sides against either of them but look up as a bag of chips is offered to me by Chouji.

"Cheer up Kokoro," Chouji says pointing out the bright side of things. "This means that you and Aōko won't end up fighting each other this time around."

"Chouji-san is right," Hinata says speaking up and I know that she is just as torn as I am about the battle commencing bellow. "Plus the three of them are a good match for each other and the loser will only be that much determined to become stronger. That is what pack members do right. Push each other to become stronger."

"Your right about that," I say looking up at her with a smile. "Neither of those three know when to call it quits and will just become more stubborn about getting stronger. It's what drives all three of them."

Honestly I don't know who will win so much has changed between Kiba and Naruto's relationship and their skillsets. Naruto is more aware of Inuzuka techniques and knows not to underestimate Akamaru after seeing Aōko in action. But Kiba has also pushed himself harder to keep up with me and knows not to underestimate Naruto. Naruto is a lot better at avoiding the attacks of an Inuzuka tag team due to spars with me and Aōko. Kiba actually thinks more and plans ahead in battle more often.

Already Kiba is using Giju Ninpō: shikyaku no jutsu. But since Naruto is well aware of the enhancements the technique gives a person and is use to avoiding me when I use it he has been able to dodge each of my brother's attacks.

"Giju Ninpō: Jujin Bunshin," Kiba cries not holding back as Naruto creates his own army of shadow clones.

Naruto I notice is using the shadow clones as a cover as he pulls out a gas realising canister like I had given Sasuke earlier.

"Wait he isn't going to us that on Kiba when he doesn't have the antidote on him is he," Sasuke exclaims.

"I didn't give any of it to Naruto since he is terrible at using poisons," I reply trying to figure out what Naruto is doing.

The second the canister opens it becomes very clear, "Perfume, got to admit I didn't think Naruto would plan for something like this."

"Well he does know of the weaknesses posed by the Inuzuka sense of smell," Kakashi sensei states looking up from his book.

"Having heightened senses is defiantly a double edged sword," I agree. "A lot of things can go wrong."

As the battle ground below fills with smoke as all the Naruto shadow clones disperse at once I struggle to understand what is going on by the sounds alone but to no avail.

When the smoke clears it reveals a multitude of Kiba look a likes and Kiba my brother is obviously stunned and doesn't know which is actually Naruto and can't use a wide range attack without running the risk of endangering Akamaru.

"Have to admit this is a pretty clever trick even for you, Naruto." Kiba admits.

"Glad you think so Kiba-Kun," A feminine voice says as a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

Kiba stunned by the appearance of the girl, Tamaki, doesn't even block the major punch aimed at his face and he is sent flying to where a group of Naruto clones restrain him with ninja wire having already cocooned Akamaru in it as well.

For the first time is my brother's face that is as red as his clan markings and not mine.

"I knew it," Naruto exclaims transforming back to his regular appearance. "You do like Tamaki-chan!"

I smile and laugh as my brother's blush deepens and he starts to cuss Naruto out however my brother isn't able to escape from the clones hold at all.

"All right I think that's enough you two," Hayate says intervening. "Inuzuka Kiba is unable to escape the restraints. The winner of the fifth match is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Believe it," Naruto shouts in excitement while his clones echo his enthusiasm. "Sorry about all this Kiba but I am willing do whatever it takes to become Hokage."

Kiba and Akamaru just stew in irritation from the embarrassing defeat as he and Naruto make it back to everyone else.

"So who is this Tamaki girl, nii-san," I ask grinning wickedly.

"Yeah who is she and why haven't we heard about her before," Ino joins in. "Did you know about her Hinata?"

"N-no this is the first time I have heard of her," Hinata admits. "I didn't know that Kiba had a crush on someone."

"We met Tamaki during the mission where you, Aōko, Akamaru and Kiba switched teams," Naruto say. "You should have seen it Kiba was tripping over his own two feet trying to impress her."

"It wasn't like that at all," Kiba protests.

"You admitted to loving cats you wanted her to like you so much," Sasuke points out.

I grin even more widely, and expression that Ino and I share at the moment, "You and Naruto will have to bring me to meet this Tamaki person, after all as Kiba's twin sister I would like to meet his girlfriend."

"HEY WAIT A Minute it isn't like that at all!" Kiba shouts.

"Oh no I am not letting this go until I meet this Tamaki," I say evilly. "I wonder if mom and nee-chan know about her yet."

"Koko," Kiba whines.

"As much as I hate to interrupt Kiba's public humiliation you should be paying attention to the screen," Kakashi sensei says.

Turning to look at it I see just why Kakashi felt the need to remind me. Displayed on the screen is the characters for my name. And to my relief Gaara's isn't displayed underneath it. Leaping over the railing to the center of the room I stare down the opponent that I am probably the most prepared to face.

"Round six," Hayate exclaims. "Inuzuka Kokoro vs Kankuro of Sunagakure."

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," I say staring into a dark set of eyes. "Wouldn't you say, Kankuro?"

Kankuro smirks, "sure is but I say we make things even more interesting."

Anger begins to radiate from the stands above and I can tell that a lot of my pack are not happy about me facing Kankuro or the way he is talking to me.

"What do you have in mind," I say crossing my arms in an action that pushes up my chest more showing off my cleavage from the V like shape of my bandages. "I enjoy a challenge."

"A wager," Kankuro states and the killing intent starts spiking even higher from the stands. "If I win this match than you have to kiss me like you were going to the night your team arrived at the tower."

The killing intent radiating from the stands is almost as thick as Gaara's blood thirst and I can literally smell the anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are asshole," Naruto snarls rabidly from the stand.

"Easy Naruto, I don't like him either but this is Kokoro's fight," Sasuke says holding our teammate back from jumping over the railing to attack Kankuro.

"Besides Kokoro will probably kill him for underestimating her and treating her like that," Kakashi says glaring at Kankuro with a heat that could probably break through Gaara's impenetrable defense.

"Don't hold back when kicking that jerks ass," Ino shouts.

"I'll except the wager on the condition that I am allowed to choose whatever I wish as my prize since I don't really have anything to ask of you right now," I state with a friendly smile.

"Deal," Kankuro says arrogantly. "Just don't hold back on me."

"Alright," Hayate says obviously not happy with the wager as well. "Begin."

"Giju Ninpō: shikyaku no jutsu," I shout as Kankuro begins to unravel his puppet, before following up with the next stage of the jutsu. "Giju Ninpō: Jujin Bunshin."

Swinging out my spear from its place on my back I narrowly dodge an attack launched by Kanakuro's puppet as Aōko evades it. Aiming for the hinges that act as the puppets joints I swing my spear as Aōko swipes. Kankuro grins thinking that he has us exactly where he wants us not knowing that all of this is a carefully planed out farce.

"Aōko," I shout as Karasu unleashes a cloud of poisonous gas. "We have to take this thing out."

Aōko yips in response recognising the poison and begins to act like she is effect by it. I do the same slowing down my movements and taking quicker breaths so that Kankuro thinks that I am falling victim to the poisons effects as well.

"You should give up now, Kokoro." Kabuto declares arrogantly. "The poison is already in both of your systems. This fight will be over very soon."

I feel the sensation of Cat Mask watching me and he is closer to me than he was when I was taken down by Orochimaru. I can feel his hand touch the back of my neck and something starts to degrade inside me. I start to lose those pieces of me that respect life as my haunting stalker steals them from me with his touch. Something in me is rendered hollow and the blood thirst from Shukaku and Gaara slowly fills the dark bottomless hole.

I give a very twisted laugh that soon breaks into an insane cackle as the blood thirst in my system begins to take hold, "Your _right_ _ **Puppet**_ **-Kun.** ThiS FigHt is _Almost_ OvEr."

Opening my mouth as Aōko does the same I reveal the chakra coating the inside of my throat as we let it flicker out across our bodies. Slowly both of us begin to take the form of something that one would expect to see in the very depths of hell. The wolf like features twisting and shifting in a stomach churning pattern as it flickers off us like flames. Twisting our features that can be seen through it in a nightmarish way. Aōko and I have practiced and toyed with different versions of our cloak and now have a vast set of visages ranging from tame to monstrous abominations. This particular one is very high on the monstrous scale but not the highest.

The chakra cloak neutralised the poison as soon as it entered our bodies and is the reason for me being able to distort my voice so much. The addition of self-healing medical chakra into the cloak is my own personal twist that was inspired by the way Biju chakra heals a jinjuriki. In truth the whole healing ability is meant to be a direct mimicry of it.

"K _iri_ **gak** _ **kure**_ no _ju_ _ **tsu**_ ," I rasp distorting my voice into something from a person nightmare as the mist pours from my mouth veiling the battlefield quickly.

Moving forward and following the scent and sound of Kankuro's puppets I sever all his puppet threads with one swipe of my spear rendering it useless. Aōko quickly follows up by wrapping the now motionless puppet in ninja wire immobilising it and preventing Kankuro from attaching new strings to it.

Closing in or my prey before he can register that his puppets string were cut I immobilising his legs by trapping with a bola like construction of ninja wire and Shuriken before pining him to the ground. His arms held in place by my feet as I sit on his chest with my chakra charged spear precariously close to his throat.

Dispelling the mist so that it no longer obstructs anyone's view of the battle I smile dangerously as Aōko and I's demonic cloaks flicker and the people observing the fight are stunned with how quickly the tables turned in the short time the mist was up.

" _Made yourself out to be such a fool underestimating me so much_ ," I say using my chakra to make my voice echo and distort in an unearthly fashion. " _You see you should have realised that I wasn't showing you my cards, a few yes but no one but me knows exactly what I am truly capable of Puppet-kun. Poison is useless against someone with medical training as extensive as mine and Aōko's._ "

Using my free hand I caress Kankuro's cheek leaving cuts in my wake as I taunt him, " _You let the fact that I have a pretty face and nice figure distract you from how much of a threat I really am. You're my friend not a member of my pack so I am not afraid to hurt you and you're still an enemy_."

The blood smells more enticing than it should and I know that I am slipping further into the madness planted in me by Shukaku's chakra. But I can't stop it and I can barely keep myself from killing Kankuro. I am also falling further and further down my haunting Cheshire cat's rabbit hole as Shukaku's chakra plays the role of the white rabbit leading me deeper and deeper.

"You really should have listened and paid attention to the signs Puppet-kun," I says licking his blood from the tips of my nails. "I am called the demonic huntress for a reason. The team from Oto learned that the hard way when I killed them off one by one and it only took a few minutes. Do you know what they did to deserve that?"

Gazing down at Kankuro's terrified form through half lidded eyes I let the smile drop from my face, _"They threatened a member of my pack. I will hunt down and kill anyone in this world who dares to harm my pack without mercy and make their lives a living hell till they are begging for me to end their life with my own hand."_

Increasing the pressure my feet are putting on kankuro's arms I increase it till I hear the sound of bones cracking as Kankuro grits his teeth at the pain. His fear is so thick in the air and it just drives that dark beast inside me more. I know that this increase in my admittedly sadistic sides influence is not because of my own emotions and I know I am barely controlling my own actions. A part of me pities Gaara who has to withstand this consuming madness every second of his life. No wonder the poor red head is so violent, it isn't really him at all.

"I want to see the beautiful red stain the greenish floor below me and hear as your last breath is taken. For how you have treated members of my pack." I say sitting up straighter. "Your life really should end today but since you haven't threatened my pack or harmed them and I really am found of you."

Leaning down so that my face is mere inches from his and he can no doubt feel my breath brush against his lips I bring the production to a climax. "I am going to let you live, puppet-kun. But you aren't getting that kiss from me today."

Leaning back I slowly run the broadside of my spear's blade across Kankuro's neck as he cries out in agony at the shock waves of natural chakra enter his system. Not enough to kill but enough to make the act one of slow and twisted torture. As soon as Kankuro's body loses its tension beneath me I jump back landing with my back turned to Kankuro's tortured body as I put my spear back into its holder with the same swift motion. Aōko goes back to her normal form and pads to my side.

"Winner of the sixth round," Hayate exclaims obviously disturbed by my performance. "Inuzuka Kokoro."

The second the match ends Temari races to her brother's side, "Kankuro!"

"He's still alive don't worry," I say turning my head to give Temari a poisonous sideways glance. "He will recover, kinda."

"You fucking BITCH," Temari screams going to pull out her fan.

"Save it for the real exam Temari if you plan your cards right you will have your chance for revenge." I say darkly. "Besides it was your brother that asked me to not hold back so I held back as little as possible. I wanted to grant his request and not hold back at all. I wanted to end his life and watch as the light drained from his eyes. You're lucky I held back and didn't kill them. After all that is all a demonic monster like myself knows how to do, Kinda."

"Don't give this demon reason to kill you," I state before picking up Aōko and Shunshining back up to my pack in the stands.

Kiba and Shino immediately rush to my side realising that something is very wrong. I can't hear what they are saying or and I feel so numb. Like I am not inside my body and seeing through another's eyes it is like I am looking through a mirror.

Hayate calls out the names of the participants of the next match and the blood thirst overwhelms me completely and drags me under. I can feel what it is pulling me down, it is the hands of the four human's I killed back in the forest. They claw at me seeking vengeance and their eyes are bottomless pits of melted tar like Cat Mask's.

" _Damnit get a hold of us,"_ A voice cries.

~oOo~

* * *

 _It belongs to the mirror figure. Enid that is what her name is. She was once me yet still is me. Which makes no sense. Or it shouldn't but it does. A part of me that has remained dormant is waking up. Its sleep has been restless for so long now._

 _I can feel the little oak sapling in my heart and mind begin to grow rapidly and I know that this is meant to happen and is unavoidable. The pond is spilling out of its confines forming a stream curving past the tree. The wood framing the mirror has come to life again and started to grow branches. New leaves are budding and the world inside me is growing filled with life._

 _There is something long forgotten. This place, this world inside me has crumbled with time._

 _How long has it been since it saw life and growth. How long ago was it created? So many questions. I have forgotten something._

 _Brother has forgotten it to. He once knew and so did they. Our companions who killed and hunted with us have forgotten two._

 _They have all forgotten and gone astray from each other and I must unite them again. I do not know who_ _ **They**_ _are._

~oOo~

I look at Kiba and can tell that he is worried. He can tell that I am crossing in and out of that world quickly. I am still awake in this world and still aware even though my mind and soul is in that world as well. I haven't black out like I usually do when I am there which can't be a good thing.

"I am fine guys," I reassure them with lies. "I am just sick of all the bloodshed."

They don't believe my lies just as I know them, they know me and I can no longer get away with pretending to be okay. I wonder if they ever believed my lies when I told them I was okay when really the pain of my past and the weight of the future was breaking me.

Looking out past everyone I see a gruesome sight. So they still fought even now and Lee did not listen to my warnings and now he is broken. He will be fixed though and I will help, he will become of my pack I am sure.

My squadron all understand the real meaning behind my words. None of the teacher aside from the man I have come to see as a father seem to realise what my words mean and why I am not alright. But not in the way brother does.

His soul is calling me back and so are our companions. The others who are worried don't realise it but their souls are also calling me back and my soul is answering.

I don't stop Hinata as she heads off being the last of us to go into battle. Her opponent is filled with hated for her that is misplaced. She will not win but she must face this, it is important for so many.

I am coming back and the numbness is fading and I can here again. A member of my pack is in trouble, but this hardship is needed to make her stronger. No matter what the little caged bird won't escape the rest of the packs wrath. He too needs to be taught something and violence is the only way he can be set strait and I might not be the one meant to set him straight.

"Someone has to stop them," Shikamaru says worried for Hinata's safety.

"No," I bark darkly. "Hinata needs to see this through despite the injuries that might come from it. If we go to her aid now she will lose the courage to fight for herself that has been so slow to build. Even if she loses this battle she will have won another entirely different battle. Our job as her pack is not to keep her from fighting her own battles but to be there for her when she recovers so that she can come back stronger. She will bend but not break and that will make her stronger like how a blacksmith will temper a blade and fold it over its self-countless times producing a sharp and deadly edge."

Sighing I look down at my shy friend as she prepares to fight a battle she won't win, "However I will not stand by idly if Neji tries to land a fatal blow against Hinata. I will intervene myself to prevent that from happening even if it gets me disqualified."

"Yes but this is the guy we all agreed on Hinata avoiding," Shikamaru presses.

"That's exactly why she has to fight him," Kiba says finally understanding.

"Hinata," I call down to my friend before the battle starts. "Do not let him try and put you down. You are stronger than any of your clan realises. Even if that family does not see your truth strength, we as you pack do. Strength comes in many forms for a reason and on just has to look at how well our pack works together with all our different forms of strength to see why. Your clan has been comparing a lion to a bird and judging it on how well it can fly. But a lion is a powerful and strong force unlike anything your clan has seen. Your pack is just waiting for the day when we get to here you roar."

"Just what kind of nonsense are you feeding her," Neji spits. "She was born to be weak, that is her fate and it must be endured. Hinata listen to me and forfeit now, you know that you were never meant to be a ninja."

"Who are you to interpret what ones fate is Neji," I reply back heavily. "Can you see the future with those white eyes of yours? Were you able to foresee that Naruto who was for so long seen as the worst of the worst rise to become a shinobi capable of beating someone who was born naturally stronger according to you? Someone who was also told that he was never to be a ninja."

"Kokoro is right you have no right to tell Hinata what she can and can't be," Naruto cries.

Hinata straitens up considerably with the encouragement as well all rally behind her, "Naruto-kun, Kokoro you're both right."

"You're to kind and seek harmony and are easily swayed by others. You're everything a shinobi shouldn't be I don't see why you would even bother with trying to become a ninja," Neji says trying to tear Hinata down. "Admit it, you have no confidence and feel inferior to everyone here."

"Your arrogant Neji and those powerful eyes of yours are clouded by your own emotions," I declare staring down the stubborn Hyuga. "Kindness and harmony are things needed for a team to function properly, to balance out other stronger personalities which is why she was placed on a team with my brother and Shino. The two would never have gotten anything done and would have been at each others throats. Hinata's lack of confidence is no fault of her own but the repercussions of verbal abuse by you and other members of her clan. Even now you're trying to tear down all the confidence we have built in her because you are afraid of so many things and angry at so much. I know because Hinata is so kind and seeks harmony that she isn't the one responsible for your pain and anger but makes an easier target."

"What makes you so qualified to diagnose such things or tell me what my own emotions are," Neji counters.

"Ino is the one who pinpointed the reason behind Hinata's lack of confidence with her skills as a member of the Yamanaka clan," I state. "As for your emotions I can read you because I have seen the same exact thing. The anger, pain and misdirection of it are all things I had to see through to in many people in my life. Sasuke suffered one of the greatest tragedies and betrayals and shut himself away from the world because of it. Naruto who was either ignored or despised by most of the village sought attention through pranks and pretended to always be happy and that it didn't hurt whenever someone threw him out of their store. I have seen pain and what it can do to people and because of that I can see what it is doing to you."

Kakashi's hand over my mouth cuts me off, "That's enough Kokoro, Neji is Hinata's opponent not yours. Just let them get on with the match."

I glare at the white haired ninja who refuses to remove his hand from my mouth even after I bite him.

"The eighth and final match," Hayate announces. "Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji, begin."

Immediately both parties activate there byakugan.

"Face it Hinata you're nothing more than the pampered offspring of the main branch," Neji says attempting to tear away at Hinata. "People can't change and you will always be weak no matter how hard they try and change. No one can run away from their true nature, a failure will always be a failure."

"Does that make all the other clan heirs pampered weaklings to then," Hinata says quietly, fighting back which surprises everyone. "Who are you to say what it is like to be in my place or know what I have gone through?"

"Go Hinata don't let him push you around or control you anymore," Ino shouts down encouraging our usually meek friend to push forward.

"She's right Hinata show him that your stronger than he ever realised, let us hear you roar," Naruto shouts.

"Don't back down and keep fighting back Hinata, show him just how much he has underestimated you," Chouji calls out adding to the course as Akamaru and Aōko howl in agreement.

"A failure is just another chance for success," Hinata says quietly, finding strength in everyone's encouragement. "If you don't keep trying then you will never get anywhere. You don't get to judge me as a failure. I know what you are trying to do, Ino and Kokoro have taught me to recognise manipulation and I won't fall for yours anymore."

I think this is one instance where peer pressure has been utilised for good. It is true that Hinata is influenced heavily by those around her and because of that and the toxic environment her clan created it has made it hard for her to be able to stand up for herself and see her true strength. However not only is Kiba showing more faith in her than he did in the original timeline but Hinata has not only Naruto's encouragement but every member of the rookie nine cheering her on and telling her to stick up for herself. The difference it has made is astounding and I can barely believe it myself.

However she has had four days away from her toxic clan where she has been nurtured to believe in herself and been praised for her strengths by everyone. Not to mention that Ino and I both made sure that Hinata realised that her clan was manipulating her into seeing herself as weak because she didn't fit their mold. Hinata is now aware that Neji is trying to put her down and can see that she would only be hurting her chances for success if she listened to them. She has also seen just how effective fighting back against an opponent's psychological attacks can be due to demonstrations by me and Ino.

Not to mention the fact that me and especially Ino have been pushing her out of her shell a bit every chance we get. The fact that the two of us were not forced or picked to work alongside her or assigned to her side probably makes a big difference. We like her and see her as strong because we want to and sincerely do see her as strong.

Hinata is still terrified at the prospect of fighting her cousin as is evident by her erratic hear rate and breathing even if she is hiding it well. Her confidence is still low even if she is standing up for herself since she isn't yelling her comebacks or throwing any real insults. However that could just be due to her kind hearted nature.

As Hinata slides into a fighting stance I can see the unsteadiness that is present. But as the saying goes, you can fake it till you make it or become it actually so Hinata is on her way to becoming stronger and more confident.

"You know what will happen if you don't forfeit the match," Neji says mirroring Hinata's stance.

"Even so I am not going to back down any longer, I have a reason to get stronger even if I fail it will just be all the more reason for me to strive to become stronger," Hinata says. "Defend your self nii-san."

"Go Hinata that's the spirit," Kiba cheers.

"Her whole personality seems like it has changed," Lee comments.

"No it hasn't were just seeing the Hinata that has been hidden underneath this whole time," Shino replies and I can tell that he is filled with pride for his teammate.

Hinata and Neji start trading blows so quickly that the whistle from their blows is continuous as they literally cut through the air. Finally Kakashi takes his hand off my mouth and I smile but still remain wary in case Neji tries to take the fight to far.

"Come on Hinata show him just how unpredictable our squadron is," I shout hoping that she has enough confidence in herself to divert from her clans style since she won't win this battle based on that alone.

Hinata appears to land that glancing blow on Neji that should have caused major damage but if the narrowing of Hinata eyes is any indication than she knows something is up. Whirling out with a kick that definitely isn't gentle fist style Hinata hits Neji's arm in a strike that he wasn't expecting and I can hear the sound of the bone breaking from the blow.

However Neji other arm managed to hit a critical blow most likely causing immense internal damage and some bleeding is the scent of blood is anything to go by. Blood appears at the corner of Hinata's mouth as she coughs it up from the blow. But Hinata remains determined and instead of trying to attack with the gentle fist style again she lands a sucker punch to Neji's face.

Neji however manages to grab Hinata's arm and deal another jab to it before revealing the bruises on Hinata's arms. In Hinata's moment of distraction as she processes what happened Neji sends her flying. However his visage is marred by a broken nose.

"He managed to close her tenkestu points," I growl. "I have to hand it to Birdy he has talent, however our girl still managed to do some damage of her own."

"Face it Hinata you will always be worse than me," Neji says stepping towards Hinata as I ready myself to intervene if necessary. "The fact that you stooped so low as to break away from our family's technique proves it."

"A ninja has t- to be able to im-imporvise on a mome-nts not-ice when fighting o-out in the field there is no sh-ame in ta-king a shot when ther-e is an op-ening," Hinata replies finding it hard to speak with her injuries. "If an-ything Naru-to-kun and Kokoro ar-e clear indica-tions of su-ch."

"This is your last chance Hinata," Neji threatens but a lot of its effect is lost due to the distortion his broken nose is causing to his voice. "Forfeit the match."

Hinata struggles to her feet again, "I-I ne-ver go ba-ck on my word for th-at to is my nindo. My ninja way."

Neji is in utter shock at that Hinata is still refusing to back down and Naruto is just as shocked that Hinata has taken on his Nindo herself.

"Hinata is a lot tougher than she looks," I say with pride. "But then against so are all of us. But her especially."

The effects of the match start to show in Hinata after she reactivates her Byakugan and I can tell that she won't survive another blow. However she still moves forward and starts attacking in the gentle fist style again.

Neji lands another blow on Hinata sending her skidding backwards and Naruto and Kiba both cry out in worry. Shino's insects are at frantic pitch since he knows that Hinata can't take much more.

As Neji lands another devastating hit on Hinata I watch as my friend and pack mate collapses but I know that she isn't out of this quite yet. Hayate goes to call the match when I interrupt, "The fight is over yet, and she's not done. You'll have to drag her out of here and even that won't guarantee that she's call it quits."

Hinata struggles back to her feat to Hayate and Neji's surprise as well as almost everyone else in the room.

"You're barely standing just give up now, Hinata." Neji says. "You have been carrying a heavy burden being born into the main house of the clan, but you are weak and people can't change."

"You've got it wrong nii-san," Hinata says. "Kokoro is right. I can tell that you're the one suffering much more than I. You're the one all torn up about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuga clan."

The second Neji rushes toward Hinata in anger I can tell that he intends to strike with a killing blow and I Shunshin in front of him slaming my foot down onto Neji's head pining him.

"Didn't you hear the proctor Birdy, the match is over!" I snarl as Gai, Kurnai, Hayate and Kakashi also appear around me. "I said that I would intervene if you tried to deal a killing blow against my pack sister and I meant it!"

'Why the hell are all you jounin intervening," Neji snarls. "Does the main branch get special treatment?"

"Shut the fuck up birdy-kun before I break the rest of your bones on my pack sister's behalf," I growl viciously. "You're the one who lost you head here and everyone can see it."

Hinata once again coughs up blood and crumbles as Neji's attacks wrack her system again reluctantly leaving Neji to Gai and Kakashi I rush to Hinata's aid already performing the hand signs needed for me to get to work healing her.

"Hinata stop fighting now, you did great but you need to rest so I can heal you." I say genteelly as the rest of the present pack jump down to Hinata's side.

Kiba already with pain relievers and other medicines equipped rushes to help me patch up Hinata, "You improved so much Hinata right before our very eyes."

"Damn it, I've lost her pulse." I curse wishing that my medic skills were better than they are.

The killing intent directed at Neji triples as Shino and Sasuke barely managed to hold back Naruto.

"Come on Hinata I know you can pull through this," I say increasing my resonance rate of her chakra in a desperate attempt to try and speed up the healing process. "Don't fight me."

Naruto however has taken the spot light as he runs his fingers through some of Hinata's blood and brings it up and directs his fist at Neji, "I vow to win and prove to you that you're wrong that people can change and become stronger."

Desperately I increasingly push forward my attempts to heal Hinata as medics finally arrive to take Hinata to the ER and I know that I won't be allowed to go with since I am not a registered medical ninja. Kiba's hand on my shoulder is the only thing comforting me as I watch our severely injured pack member be towed away on a stretcher and I know my brother and our ninken are just as upset about all of this as I am.

"Winner of the eighth and final round," Hayate says darkly having the preliminaries end on a very sour note. "Hyuga Neji. This concludes the end of the preliminaries."

~o~

* * *

Standing between Naruto and Sauske as all those advancing trough to the next part of the exams stand before the Hokage and three proctors I can't help the gut feeling that I am not going to like what is happens soon. With two Suna Genin and six Konha genin, five of those belong to my pack, the odds are stacked against me not fighting a member of my pack.

"I would like to congratulate all of you who have passed through the preliminaries and are moving onto the third part of the exam." Hayate says before handing things over to the Hokage.

"I will now explain the final exam," Hokage-sama says. "In the final rounds you will put you battle skills on display, you'll demonstrate the power and control you've achieved in your respective disciplines. Accordingly the final battles will commence one month from now."

"Good cause birdy's going to need some time to heal up that broken arm and nose, kinda." I sneer glaring at the Hyuga with Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru also glaring. Neji is screwed no matter who he ends up facing.

"The again you need to spread word of the final selection and get other things in order as well," I state.

"We will also need the extra time," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Why? Because many of us have shown some of our best techniques and will need to improve our skill as well as develop new ones."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru says lazily. "That means that everyone will be pressuring me to train, especially since Chouji gave up his chance of promotion for me and Ino didn't make it through."

"Don't forget that you will need that training Shikamaru," I say sending a dark smile his way. "You want to be prepared in case you end up fighting any of our squadron. You'll definitely need an ace up your sleeve if you want to have any chance of beating any of us since we know you so well."

"You three are correct," Hokage-sama says breathing a stream of smoke from his mouth. "Your perceptiveness of the situation is just as I would expect from you three."

I flush at the praise, though Shikamaru and Shino seem not to really care. However the short change in sound of Shino's insect's show that he felt a bit of self-pride for a moment.

"That also means that those of us competing will have to avoid each other for the next month. Even our own teammates," Sasuke points out, knowing that all advancing members of the squad are thinking it but not wanting to admit it.

"Now with all of that out of the way there is one more thing that must be taken care of," Hokage-sama declares with a smile on his face that has a foreboding element to it.

"Why can't we just get to training," Naruto exclaims impatiently.

"Because we have yet to determine who will be fighting who, Naruto," I say placing a hand on my energetic friends shoulder to calm him down. "How exactly are we doing that, Hokage-sama? It wouldn't have to do with the box filled with little papers that Mitirashi-san is holding."

"Perceptive as ever, Kokoro," Hokage-sama praises causing me to flush red again. "Each of you will calmly take a piece of paper from the box."

"Just stay were you are, I'll come to you." Anko says before approaching us stopping in front of Naruto first since me and my team stood at the left end of the lineup.

"Just pick one," Anko instructs as Naruto reaches into the box and pulls out a paper marked with a one.

"Huh," Naruto mutters perplexed.

I am next and pull out a six. Sasuke pulls out a three but I can't see what the others have without looking suspicious. I can see Cat Mask watching me as he sits completely comfortable at the tip of the fingers of the hands forming the tiger seal.

"Alright now everyone has one," Ibiki says holding a clip board and the bad feeling in my stomach just gets stronger. "Now starting from left and going to the right tell me the number's written on your slip of paper."

"I got one," Naruto declares.

"Six," I declare darkly.

"Three," Sasuke mutters.

"Eight," Shikamaru says

"Five" Shino says and I know that my bad feeling isn't unfounded. I just hope that the number pairings are different.

"Seven," Temari declares confidently.

"Four," Gaara rasps.

"Two," Neji says his nose having been patch up.

"Alright now Ibiki you may reveal which ninja have been paired up," Hokage-sama declares.

"Right," Ibiki says as he turns around his clip board to reveal all of our names scrawled out.

First round of the first bracket is Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji. The second round of the first bracket is Uchiha Sasuke vs Gaara. Which means that Naruto and Sasuke will face each other on the next level if they win their battles.

The second round of the second bracket is Nara Shikamaru vs Temari. The first round of that bracket however just confirms my fears as the name displayed as my opponents is Aburame Shino. Even if I beat Shino I will also have to most likely face Shikamaru after. Than one of my own teammates in the final round.

I can tell that Shino is just as unhappy about the way things turned out since is insects sound extremely aggravated. Part of that is probably because he doesn't have a good shot at kicking Neji's ass for hurting Hinata and the other part is that he is also forced to fight me.

"Looks like you're the lucky one to be able to avenge our pack mate, Naruto." I looking at the blond.

"Wait if this is a tournament style set up than there will be only one final victor," Sasuke points out. "Does that mean that only one of us will be able to become Chunin?"

"I don't think winning our matches is the only thing that they are looking for, Sasuke." I say. "Sure winning your match will mean that you have more of a chance to prove yourself worthy of being a chunin but they will be looking at more than brute strength. Tactical abilities, improvisation skills, endurance and the ability to know when you are out match or at your limit will all be evaluated. All of those are qualities needed for a person to be a chunin capable of leading there fellow shinobi into the field. Likely there's going to be more than one person judging our capabilities. Two of which I am sure will be the Hokage and Kazekage."

"You are quite correct," Hokage-sama confirms with a nod. "There will be several individuals including myself and the Kazekage. These people are include the shinobi leaders and various lords from the lands that would be hiring you for missions. They will indeed be using this tournament to thoroughly evaluate all your skills as a shinobi. They will then decide if any or all of you possess the qualities of a chunin. Even if someone loses there first round than they still have the chance to become chunin."

"So any of us can move up a rank if we play our cards right," I state widening my stance. "I have to say that the results should be interesting considering the personalities and fighting styles that have been pitted against each other. Not to mention the grudges and rivalries that may be brought to a boil by the tournament. The audience is sure to be in for a good show."

Aōko yips in agreement with my statement as I reach up to ruffle her fur with a smirk. Though really my positive disposition and confidence are only a façade. My emotions and mind are in complete and utter turmoil.

~o~

* * *

I know a lot of you are hating me for pitting Kokoro and Shino against each other but you will understand why I did it in time. Also I know that this chapter isn't the best but it is more of calm before a storm. You can also see how Kokoro has impacted those around her, especially Hinata.

Also for those of you who were wondering if Kokoro ever got a shirt, the answer is no. As for the omake request, I already have a few written up already and one of them does have to do with Kakashi's mask but that will come much latter in the story. The reason why Sasuke was able to get back on his feet so quickly after having his curse mark sealed will be explained in time. Also for those of you who were wondering when Kokoro's name in her past life was revealed, it was in the last omake.

I was also wondering if I should create a separate story for some of the Omakes but I don't want people to miss out on them since there will be very important information regarding the story in the future. Even now they mostly are just chapters dedicated to showing the perspectives of others.

Also next months update may be a bit late since I am starting my first year of university.

Next time on KnM: New allies and the puzzle pieces start to connect


	31. Chapter 27: Canine Connections

Chapter 27: Canine connections

I stare darkly down at the bowl of untouched beef ramen in front of me as Naruto recounts the stories of our team's triumphs are the Chunin exams as well as praising Hinata very generously for her efforts. The girl would probably die of happiness and embarrassment if she was here to hear the blonde's words. Both Kakashi and Sasuke are also in a good mood.

I can seem to bring myself to be happy over our victories and those of our fellow squadron members. Now that the weight of being in a hostile environment has been lifted so many things have come crashing down on my shoulders in its place.

I nearly lost complete control over myself because of my own susceptibility to the thrill of the hunt and battle and the blood lust conjured and strengthened in me by the presence of Gaara and the cross he bears.

The fact that I will have to face my best friend under the same circumstances has some many emotions fighting for dominance inside me that I would do anything to quite them all. It is too much and I am barely able to keep myself from slipping into the soothing serenity promised by the world within me. But that place will not help me, just raise more questions. This also isn't the time or place for it no matter how tempting the option is.

I don't know how I can fight Shino without causing him any harm. It is near impossible to restrain an Aburame and there swarm without harming one or both of them. I can't bring myself to even consider attacking his insects, I know all too well the pain that it would cause since I two have another living being that is a part of me and fights by my side.

Said little piece of me has also not touched her food and I know that she too is aching inside. She, like me and our brothers are also worried dearly about or pack sister Hinata. Our brothers' anxiety as they wait for her to wake up at the hospital is clear to us and so is the pain of us not being able to be there by their sides. The hospital staff didn't even want to let the rest of team 8 in to see her till the Hokage himself demanded that they make an exception but even he was only able to do that much. The Hyuga clan elders were not too happy when they learned that the squadron's influence on Hinata led her to break from the Hyuga style and are trying the best to keep as many of us away from her as possible.

However their efforts are not going to be as effective as they expect since we have an unforeseen member of our squad within the hospital staff itself. I have never realised how much Sakura has changed at the hospital till now. She has a maturity to her that wouldn't have shown up till the events of Shippuden. She may not have been with us in the forest but she is still a member of the squadron and she is the one who will be able to be by Hinata's side as she recovers the most since she managed to get herself assigned to tending to Hinata.

I have never made an effort to become closer to Sakura but now I definitely will, she two is a member my pack. She has become close to my brother and sister as well as Ino and became a member without me realising it. But the way everyone's pain seemed to lighten when Kiba told us that Sakura would be by Hinata's side while her family does the best to force us out of her life made it clear.

Lee is another thing weighing heavily on me. Despite everything I did he still fell victim to Gaara and I was too far gone to help him. Maybe if I had tried harder to convince him not to face Gaara, if I had been together enough to save him from that terrible blow-. There is just so many things that I wish I had done, so many should have's and doubts that I am starting to fall victim to my own cynical side.

The leaves as the wind sings through them seems to whisper all my failures to me in a haunting whisper. A looping soundtrack designed for the soul purpose of causing me greater pain and internal turmoil.

The anger I feel towards myself and the hate clash like lava against the tsunami of sorrow. All the while a blizzard of numbness rages undisturbed by the clash of fire and water freezing me and numbing me against the world around me.

I barely register the fact that we are leaving our favorite ramen stand with both Aōko and I's meal still untouched. A hand on my shoulder on my shoulder feels like it is happening to someone else.

Kakashi is giving Naruto instructions on how to find the person who will be helping him with his training and telling Sasuke when and where to meet him in the morning.

Naruto doesn't argue or yell about how it is unfair that Sasuke gets special attention. I realise that it is because he realised that there was a silence after Kakashi's instructions that should have been filed by me. I should have explained to him why he should be happy to have Ebisu as a trainer before he even had a chance to complain about it.

Kakashi is asking me to stay behind and I nod numbly as they boys both reluctantly leave. They know that something is wrong with me. They want to help but neither of them know how to fix what is broken and still breaking. They can only hope that Kakashi can.

Kakashi leads me through the village, I don't know where we are heading and I can't find it in me to care. But the way Kakashi is walking and navigating his way towards wherever our destination is shows that he has walked this path many times. But it is clear that the days when he walked it have long since passed by.

Where exactly are we going?

Looking up from the ground I find the answer standing right before me and shock silences all other emotions inside of me immediately.

"I haven't come here in a really long time," Kakashi says as we enter through a gate way that has clearly been neglected for years. "I know that you are already aware of the fact that I lost my own team. But they weren't the only people I lost when I was young. I grew up never knowing my mother and until now I would never have considered coming back here."

I can't help but stare at the white haired Jounin who is known for having closed himself off from others as he leads me to a place that holds nothing but painful memories.

"I promised myself that I would never return to the place where my father took his own life the day of his funeral," Kakashi says and I can hear the pain in his voice thanks to my inhuman hearing. "I had no reason to stay in an empty clan compound filled with houses that had been empty long before I was born. But I have a reason to return now."

Why is he telling me all this? Why did her bring me here?

I already knew about his dad but the information about his mom is new. I learned about how the Hatake clan began to die out slowly after the second great shinobi war since being born into this world but none of those give any answers to the two questions echoing in my head.

As Kakashi leads me in through a door way of a house that must have once been the place of residence reserved for the head of the Hatake clan I feel my heart stop for a minute.

As Kakashi leads me through the empty house to a specific place in it I feel a connection to the place. Eventually we come to a large room in the middle of the house and I find myself unable to breath.

Engraved into a wooden part in the wall the Hatake Clan symbol stands proudly in the spotlight created by the moons light shining through the window and I feel something inside me recognise it in a way that is different from me recognising it as the symbol of Kakashi's clan. Something in me _Knows_ it more deeply than it should and in ways that I can't explain. I feel like I have forgotten something very important.

Kakashi walks over to the large wooden section of the wall and slices his finger open with a Kunai before pressing his hand to the wood his hand Illuminated by the chakra he is channeling into it. I hear a mechanism click into action after years of dormancy and the panel slides in half with half of it receding into the ceiling and the other the floor revealing a hidden room that Kakashi leads me inside of.

The second we enter Aōko and I's shock and confusion doubles to the point where I am sure Kiba and Akamaru are just as confused by the feeling of our perplexity. But the emotions are completely warranted considering the fact that I am now standing in the middle of the Hatake clans secret archives.

The room is like a library of scrolls, an item which seems to line most of the walls save for the places occupied by weapons of white metal that are certainly family heirlooms. The floor once again displays the Clans crest proudly and there are now no ways in or out of this place save for the way we came in which blends in seamlessly with the rest of the room since the door closed behind us. It looks incredibly similar to the clan archives of my clan.

As I take in the room Kakashi makes his way over to one of the shelving units and retrieves one of the scrolls and unrolls it on the floor before motioning for me to sit down.

I would never have thought that anything could increase my level of shock but the scroll laid out before me does. The Hatake clan's summoning contract, the one used to summon Pakun and his pack.

"What are you waiting for," Kakashi says taking a seat across from me. "Go ahead and sign it."

I am so stunned that I can hardly force the word to leave my mouth, "I- I can't sign this it is a right that only belongs to members of your clan Kakashi-sensei!"

"As the head and only surviving member of my clan it is my right to allow this," Kakashi replies calmly. "I have no plans to get married and produce any offspring to carry on the Hatake legacy. However I have already come to see you as if you were my own daughter, Kokoro."

Tears of joy and sadness a like begin to well up in my eyes and I can barely hold them back. Kakashi is already the closest thing that I ever will have to a father or have had. I will never meet the man who fathered my brother or sister and my own father in this life is certainly dead but I have still found someone who I not only see as a father but returns the feelings and sees me as a daughter.

"I have already discussed it with your mother and she said that it is up to you whether you accept my offer to become the legal clan heir to the Hatake clan. It wouldn't affect you status as a Member of the Inuzuka clan in any way." Kakashi says. "Whether or not you accept the position as my heir I will still grant you access to my family's scrolls and weapons."

Water hits the ground as I am unable to hold back the tears anymore. To be offered to become the heir to a clan I wasn't born into is something I never considered nor did I ever think that I would ever be given access to another clans family secrets like this. It isn't unheard of for the head of a clan on the verge of extinction to take someone else in to raise as their heir. Between clans however it is even rarer.

" _Perhaps you are in a way a member of the Hatake clan,"_ Enid says reminding me of a small detail I almost forgot completely. " _Remember what that woman back near Aokigahara said about the Inuzuka clan having two sister clans. Perhaps the Hatake and Moritsuki are those two clan_. After all the three clans have a strong connection with canines and the Hatake clan also possess a technique to create metal with a strange relation to chakra that is similar to the Inuzuka's."

The similarities between the Hatake clan are certainly numerous not to mention that the Kekei Genkai of an enhanced sense of smell is also shared between them. Whether or not the fanged set of teeth is also shared between the two clans is a mystery since I have never seen sensei without his mask on.

Placing my fingers in my mouth I bite down causing them to bleed producing the ink for the contract before signing the scroll and placing my figure prints right next to Kakashi's. My name sticks like a sore thumb on the scroll since every other name has the last name Hatake from what I can see of it. As I sign it I can't help but feel like I am forgetting something again.

"I usually work with the same group of dogs that have a strong loyalty to Konoha and already notified the one who leads them how I planned to have you sign the contract. However I know that there are many more canines that can be summoned by the contract. So many that no one has ever really known all them. Because of this I will be keeping a close watch as you perform the summoning contract for the first time." Kakashi says and I blink not having known that the Hatake summons extended beyond Pakun and his pack. "You're the first person outside of my clan to use the summoning contract that I know of and I can't say that Pakun will be the one to appear when you use it and I don't know how any others will react to it."

Nodding I from the hand signs for inu followed by tora, tori, uma and ending with inu before I slam my hand to the ground causing ink to spread out across the ground where it was placed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shuryō ryōken!"

I don't know how I knew the words or hand signs for the summoning jutsu since Kakashi didn't show them to me and I know that the hand sign sequence doesn't match any from the show for summoning but something in me just knew to use them.

As the smoke from the summoning disperses Pakun appears but he isn't along much to all of our surprise. Next to him is a much larger storm could grey canine with silver eyes that despite its size is definitely still a pup younger than even Aōko and is clearly a wolf not a dog.

"Pakun who exactly is this," Kakashi asks and I can tell that he is trying to keep calm with the unexpected twist in the situation.

Pakun doesn't seem to know the stranger either.

I can't blame him since someone at my level should definitely not be capable of summoning more than one of them at a time. Kakashi expecting me to be capable of summoning Pakun on my first try was an act of faith itself.

"It has been years since someone from your branch of the family summoned one of us," The unfamiliar wolf pup states more or less confirming my suspicions. "Oh and the name is Kumomaru."

"What do you mean her branch of the family," Kakashi asks perplexed and Pakun is just as confused by the comment from the wolf.

"Someone ones told me that the Inuzuka clan had two sister clans, one of which were the Moritsuki. I had my suspicions that the Hatake clan was the other one but this proves it." I state all the pieces starting to click into place making the bigger picture clearer than before. "I am guessing that it is the canines of this summoning contract that the Inuzuka ninken are descended from making them one in the same in a sense."

"You catch on quick," Kumomaru says waging his tail. "The alpha has been waiting for you to sign the summoning contract and summon us ever since you awakened your Kokoro no Mori. Though I guess that the rest of you would know the ability as the Kokoro no Okami and the Moritsuki called it the Kokoro no Tsuki."

Kakashi at this point is visibly stunned by the revelations dropped on him, "That would explain some things, especially the change in your eye color after your fight during the preliminaries."

"What do you mean my eye colour changed," I ask surprised that no one mentioned it to me yet.

"It was one of the reason why I decided to bring you here earlier than I planned," Kakashi says. "Your eyes were glowing silver and you didn't seem to be with us after your fight. Both of those things are indicators of someone possessing the Kokoro no Okami within my clan and I guess your clan as well since your brother seemed to be aware of what was happening to you. I didn't actually believe that you possessed the ability since you weren't born into the Hatake clan but it was just so close to the legend I was told as a child that I had to do something to see if it was true."

"Why does no one ever tell me about these kinds of things before hand," I grumble.

Wait, if I possess a trait unique to the three sister clans but don't have any real blood relation to the Hatake or Inuzuka clan than that means that I must be a blood descendent of the Moritsuki. Which means that I am also the first person in years to have united the three sister clans together. Not that anyone but me knows the truth about that, unless.

I look at the wolf before me and realise that the wolf didn't specify which branch he was recognising me being from and he could have been talking about the Inuzuka or Moritsuki which means he might know of my adopted status and that is no something I am prepared to have the village learn about.

"As much as I want to try and untangle the secret history between the three sister clans I have a more pressing issue." I say directing the conversation in a direction that I can control and keep the loud mouth pup from giving Kakashi anymore unwanted revelations concerning my heritage. "I have a month to figure out and master a way to take down my best friend without hurting him or his insects in the process."

"Well that would be the other reason why I decided to bring you here so soon," Kakashi says. "I know that this battle will be hard on you as well as any of them and now would be the time when you would need to learn these techniques most. You can access this place anytime now that you have signed the summoning contract since the door and it are linked. Even though I will be training Sasuke for his match you can come to me if you have any question regarding the family techniques. Though I know your mother also has some new techniques she want to teach you in preparation for the final stage of the exam."

I nod, "Is it okay if I stay here and start studying some of the techniques Kakashi-sensei."

"I did say that you have full access to them didn't I so go ahead and read to your hearts content," Kakashi says as he heads out the secret entrance.

For the first time since the end of the preliminaries I find myself genuinely smiling, whether it be from the happiness of having a full out father figure for the first time, the chance that I might find something to use against Shino, the fact that I am surrounded by secrets that only a select few have been privy to for reading material or all the above I don't really care.

"It's okay if you two want to leave to," I say addressing Pakun and Kumomaru as I start looking at the vast array of scrolls and try to choose where to start. "I am not the most entertaining person when I get researching like this."

"Okay see you-," Kumomaru says. "Wait I never did get your name?"

"The names Kokoro, my companion here is Aōko." I say as Aōko yips in greeting to the two other canines.

"Well that name sure is ironic," Kumomaru says with a grin. "I'll catch you girls latter."

With that Kumomaru disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Pakun sitting in the middle of the room by himself.

"My name is Pakun by the way," Pakun says introducing himself. "Just let me know if you ever need to retrieve one of these scrolls while you two are out training and I can get them for you since us summons also have access to this place as part of the contract agreement."

"Thanks Pakun," I say as Aōko echoes my sentiments with a tip. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

With a nod Pakun also leaves in a cloud of smoke and I wonder just what the other canines who are part of the summoning contract will be like and just how much variation there is to them. Finally choosing three scrolls from the shelving unit I walk over to the middle of the room and roll the summoning scroll back up, setting it to the side so I can figure out where it goes latter.

Opening the first of the two scrolls I see that it is a battle technique that utilises the speed that Kakashi's father was famous for as well as the clan's special weaponry. However this scroll doesn't contain techniques for someone who wields a sword like the one Kakashi and his father before him used but a spear. One with the distinct crescent moon shape also used by my clan.

Actually all these moves fit seamlessly with the ones I use already with my Inuyari and could easily be incorporated into my fighting style.

Rolling up the scroll and taking note of its distinctly designed ribbon, a teal green with silver spirals and the kanji for yari on it that made me pick it up along with others of different colors and details with the same kanji on it.

Going through the red and yellow square patterned scroll I see that the techniques are a more advanced set using the spear that require insane flexibility and acrobatic skills that I luckily already possess. The style also fits in with the inuyari style and even has some exact same moves as the ones I learned when I got to the second stage in my training with my spear.

There is a black and white filled in diamond patterned one, a green one with thin purple stripes one and pure black one. I am already starting to figure out what order the five scrolls go in, blue is the first level with red being the second, the green one the third, the black and white one being the fourth and then the black one the last and final one which I am certain is related to the finally mastery scroll my clan has for spear techniques marked with the black symbol for the new moon.

Opening one of the ones that I chose that doesn't have the kanji for spear on it but rather depictions of the lunar cycles. I look at the strange geometric design it depicts. The only words on the entire scroll reads: The fading of the three.

Whatever that means. Though I am pretty sure it is a reference to the depiction of the waxing, waning and full moon on its sleeve.

Reaching for the next scroll which depicts all six phases of the moons cycle I look for answers to the last scrolls cryptic words. The scroll is also a picture of a strange geometric design and has even more confusing words: the two stages of the fading.

Reaching for the next one even more confused than before I open it and see yet another even more complex design and a the words: three of twelve

The last and final one of the set of scrolls has the craziest design yet and smiply says: three.

Giving up on trying to understand the strange set of scrolls I turn my attention to some of the scrolls marked with the kanji for hounds that as I expected shows special techniques that use the aid of the clans canine summons and have some similarities to the ones used by my clan and our canine partners and could easily be adapted to work with how me and Aōko work together one the battle field.

"Just how many similarities are there?" I ask Aōko who obviously is as unknowing of the answer as I am. She tilts her head to the side, in the way that tells me that she thinks I am acting like an idiot, as she places her paw on one of the scrolls I have yet to open and barks. "Your right girl there really is only one way to find out."

~o~

* * *

I smell food. That is the first thing my mind registers, the second is the sensation of Aōko licking my face.

"Okay girl," I laugh. "I'm up quite it already."

"Seems like someone had a busy night," A voice says as I open my eyes to see the white haired jounin holding out a bowl of rice mixed with beef.

"Guess I must have gotten carried away and fell asleep while researching," I say blushing as I look at the tower of scrolls that I had read through the night before.

Kakashi just smiles at me as I take the bowl and start eating. Having not eaten anything at all since the start of the preliminaries I am absolutely starving and so is Aōko as she digs into her own food which vanishes almost as quickly as Kakashi's much to his and my amusement.

"You know you're already proving to be a lot better at protecting those people you consider your pack," Kakashi says. "I know my father would have liked you if he had the chance to meet you. So would my team."

I pause food laden chopsticks inches from my mouth, "I am sure they would be proud of you if they could see then man you have become."

"What was your team like if you don't mind me asking," I ask trying to find a reason to validate me knowing some of the things we do. "A lot of my team was a lot like team seven is. One of them was a member of the Uchiha clan which is how I got my Sharingan eye. My teams Kunoichi was a kind girl that studied medical ninjutsu like you. Our sensei was considered a prodigy and was even taught by the legendary toad sage Jiraiya."

Both of us fall silent both of us knowing just how close emotional scares have come to the surface within the last twelve hours. The weight of Kakashi's past is evident in his eye and I can tell that he is doubting himself.

"After all your friends and family that can see you today are," I say with a bright smile reaching all the way to my eyes. "You still have all of team seven and Gai-sensei standing by your side. Plus Pakun and his pack."

"Please don't add him to the list of people," Kakashi says diverting the intense conversation into a more light direction as he shows his dismay at me having included Gai in my list of Kakashi's reaming friends and family.

"Okay, okay," I says holding my hands up in a jokingly defensive manner. "Do you have any idea how I can win against Shino without hurting him. Really any bit of information could help at this point, kinda."

"If anything your skills with wire traps is your biggest asset for this battle," Kakashi says. "However you won't be capable of restraining his insects with them and an Aburame doesn't have to move their own bodies to control their swarms. Though you should probably see what your mother has to offer you in terms of new techniques, I have to go get ready to meet up with Sasuke."

"Right," I say jumping to my feet and scoping Aōko up onto my head as I rush out pressing a bloody, chakra coated hand to the secret door to open it. "I better not keep her waiting on me for too long or she might get pissed off at me."

Kakashi just waves good by as I take off using a window to get outside and taking to the roof tops to travel quickly till I get to the center of the village where I drop down into an ally way.

"Long time no see Torra," I say greeting the cat as Aōko barks happily at her feline friend who meows back in response.

Continuing to dash through the streets various villagers shout greetings and smile at my ever typical form sprinting through the village as I near the area where the bath house is and catch ear of a familiar voice shouting in a familiar manner.

Jumping over to where Naruto is confronting Jiraiya for the first time I smile at the two, "How's it going Naruto?"

"Kokoro, what are you and Aōko doing here," Naruto asks. "Shouldn't you be training? After all our whole team has to put on a good show now that we made it to the final stage of the exam."

"Wait you're telling me that this pretty girl is your teammate," Jiraiya says taking in my appearance. "Your pretty lucky kid she's already got a killer figure that is sure to be outstanding in a few years."

"Yes I am," I say my face red from the perverted praise as I get to putting in all the charm I can muster into my words and posture. Which includes me holding my hands together in front of me in a way that pushes my _gifted assets_ together making them stand out even more. "It is an honor to meet you, Jiraiya-sama. After all it isn't every day that you get to meet one of the legendary sanin, not to mention the author of the books Kakashi-sensei adores so much. I have been trying to get my hands on that orange book of his since we became a team. Your one of the strongest shinobi Konoha has ever produced and your also one of the few people that managed to become a sage and one of the greatest summons the toads of mount Myōboku have ever worked with."

"Your pretty well informed there kid," Jiraiya says glowing with the boost in his ego my little rant gave him.

"Well not as informed as I would like," I say leaning back slightly. "I am trying to figure out how to take down my Aburame friend during our upcoming match without harming him or his Kikaichuu."

"Sorry kid you're still a bit too young for my tastes," Jiraiya says dismissively. "I have no reason to help you out kid."

"Oh come on ero-sanin you got to help her out she's stuck fighting against her own best friend," Naruto protests.

Suddenly Kakashi's very brief description of his team from this morning comes to mind and I grin, "Actually you do since it is important that shinobi from Konoha help the students of their students in order to strengthen the village further. You taught our sensei's teacher and well he isn't able to help teach us so by tradition that role would fall to you not to mention Naruto could use your help with a certain seal of his and I am pretty sure you're the only person with the skill needed to help him with it."

Jiraiya with his skills as a spy work specialist catches onto the meaning behind my words regarding Naruto's seal.

"Naruto, I am pretty sure _that_ technique will help you out with a guy like him," I whisper to my friend as Jiraiya takes a second to revaluate Naruto. "You know how Iruka-sensei reacted to it so it bet it would be super effective on this guy."

"Good idea, Kokoro" Naruto exclaims forming the tiger seal and transforming into his sex jutsu form causing Jiraiya to instantly pay closer attention to him.

"If you teach me than maybe I'll teach you my sexy no jutsu in return," Naruto says pulling out all the stops in his transformed form.

"Okay you kids have got me I'll help both of you and train you kid," Jiraiya says in full pervert mode. "Just stay in that form the whole time."

"You know that wouldn't be possible for a genin to do Jiriya-sama," I giggle continuing to pull out every bit of charm I got. "However if you train Naruto he is sure to be able to improve this jutsu in the future."

"You're really good at this kid," Jiraiya says and I blush at the praise. "You guys have a full out deal."

"Alright, Believe it." Naruto cheers transforming back into his usual self. "Hey does that mean you'll also teach me how to summon those toads they sound pretty cool."

"That's actually a great idea Naruto since I just signed a summoning contract of my own last night," I say making sure to plant the idea in his and Jiraiya's heads. "That was actually what Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to me about last night."

"Why the hell not," Jiraiya says cueing Naruto to cheer, with Aōko barking in celebration as well. "We'll also get that other issue of yours sorted out very soon."

"Wait you-"Naruto starts.

"Of course he does, he's also a master of funjutsu and will definitely be able to fix what that _snake_ did to you little stomach tattoo." I say making sure that Jiraiya knows just how serious the problem is. "Now do you know anything that might help me against my friend? I know how to restrain him no problem, it's his insects that I am worried about."

"Well there is very little that I know about those bugs that everyone else but the Aburame clan do. The only unique information that I have on them is that they less susceptible to natural chakra." Jiraiya says hurrying up the conversation out of worry over what his ex-teammate did to Naruto's seal. "Your best bet is finding some sort of seal to put your friend and his creepy crawlies into stasis."

"Thank you so much," I say turning to take off again. "I'll leave you two to it. I have to get home before my Mom kills me for being late."

"What are you waiting for then," Naruto shouts. "Your mom is scary normally don't go pissing her off!"

Heading out towards my clan compound having taken a detour so that I would deliberately run into those two for two very good reasons. One to speed up Naruto's training a bit and then to get some much needed information from a knowledgeable legend like Jiraiya. The little diversion from my journey home was definitely worth it in regards to the second objective.

I doubt that Jiraiya knows that I utilise natural chakra in my clan's techniques and his advice is sound as well. If I could perhaps obtain some ninja wire made from the special chakra channelling metal of my clan than I could use it to create a trap for Shino.

However there are some major problems with that plan. One, I would have to acquire the wire which I might not get in time to practices with it and make sure it works, let alone have it in time for the exam. Two, I don't know how tolerant Shino is of natural chakra and have no way to find out. Three, Shino knows most my traps already so I would have to design and master a whole new set of them. Four, I will need to make sure Shino is able to recover from it fast enough to help when the whole thing goes to hell. Which relates to number five, I have never healed the effects left by natural chakra for anyone but myself. Which, six, would mean that I would have to create a whole new medical ninjutsu for it without having a test subject. Seven, using medical chakra one an Aburame is perilous already, add in the fact that Shino will be paralysed or unconscious while make his insects more hostile to anyone who approaches him, especially me since I will be the one who put him into that state. Eight, I can't come into physical contact with a charged item without causing myself harm. Nine, trapping Shino and all his insects will be near impossible.

On top of figuring out how to fix all those issues I also have to practice the new Hatake clan techniques as well as the summoning jutsu. I will also have to introduce Aōko and myself to more of the summons and befriend them so that they will help me. Just because I can summon them doesn't mean that they have to help me. I'll also have to train with them in order to work with them. I also have those new techniques that my mom has instore for me to take into account as well.

Helping Lee is also on this ever growing list of things to do and will certainly be challenging. Not to mention the fact that I have to somehow orchestrate a plan for my pack to follow when the shit hits the fan. Considering the fact that both my fellow tactical planers will be avoiding any contact with me since they know they will, in Shino's case definitely and Shikamaru's case maybe, facing me in the tournament. Not to mention the fact that my foreknowledge is a shaky thing to base my plans on now with so much having changed because of me.

"Tadaima" I call out with Aōko echoing my words with a bark as we enter the front door.

"Okaerinasai," A chorus of three voices calls back accompanied by three barks.

My family only ever bothers with the exchanging of the two phrases unless two requirements are met. One, all members of our house hold are present in the village which is a rare occurrence and two the person returning has been gone for a while and had a challenging ordeal. Though admittedly there is a feeling of comfort that comes with the exchange after years of hearing it in this lifetime. I guess it is also true that I needed to remind myself that even though I am going to be separated from most of my pack for a while I am not alone and have members still standing by my side.

Aōko and I's cheerful mood falters as the scents of team eight minus Hinata register. Judging by the staleness of it they were her about an hour ago and I most likely would have run into them if I hadn't took the long way around to meet up with Jiraiya and Naruto. The scents and the absences of one are an unwanted reminder of what I have been trying to drown out with work and research.

An admittedly unhealthy defence slash coping mechanism that I developed quite quickly when this new lifetime was starting. I would throw myself into work, training and research to the point that I would forget to eat and sleep without being reminded or forced to do so. This habit of course caused my family a lot of panic and worry when I was young.

Following the smell of food I see a sight that I have rarely seen since me and Kiba's childhood as my mom cooks in the kitchen. Sitting down at the table I realise that things were a lot different back then and so was I. Those days were peaceful despite the fact that I was paranoid of changing anything and panicking over how dangerous the world around me was. I had yet to realise that this world was now my reality and life and not just the ink and paper of a manga or a colourful anime. Back then I would bottle up the feelings that no one could explain, they didn't know that I held the burdens of a whole separate lifetime and foreknowledge of this words violent future tearing me apart inside. The fear and pain that I felt as I slowly lost the values of my past life and parts of who I once was remained hidden and unexplainable for those that managed to see it. All those bottled up feelings eventually built up so much that I broke.

Though I guess I have broken many times since then, but now that there are things that people can use to explain my emotions it has become easier for me to rely on people. That is probably one of the biggest things that have changed about me since those days. The others have been there to hold me together when I started to fall apart so many times now especially…Shino.

My mother being my mom notices the muggy cloud of gloom that engulfs me as my thoughts become darker. Finishing up her cooking as my Sister enters the room, she sets out the food for the eight of us and sits down across from me.

"Cheer up Koko," She says. "Were taking you out on a hunting trip as part of your training. That way you can train without Shino prying into the plans that you have no doubt already started to develop."

"I do have a few ideas already," I say retreating eagerly from my darker side into the more strategic part of my mind. "However they would all require something special. Is it possible to use or family's special metal to make a specialised form of ninja wire."

"Of course you would be the one to think of something like that, Koko," nee-chan says with amusement clear in her voice and smile.

"Sure why not," My mom replies amused by my request as well. "Now tell me how the signing of the Hatake clan summoning contract went for you."

"Wait when did-," my sister exclaims and it is clear that my mom didn't tell her about Kakashi's plans to offer me the choice of becoming his heir.

"It went better than expected," I say not knowing how my mother and sister will react to the information. "However that wasn't the most surprising thing. The whole thing confirmed that our ninken are in fact descended from summoning animals, specifically the ones that the Hatake have a contract with. Not only that but our clan is actually the sister clan of the Hatake clan and one other. The Kokoro no Mori, though it is called by a different name by each of the clans is a trait that all three share."

"Wait your serious," my mother exclaims slamming her hands against the table causing it to quake before a wolfish smirk spreads across her purple lips. "Well that will at least make thing easier if you decided to take Kakashi up on his offer to make you his heir."

"Wow, hold on a second since when did this happen," My sister shouts in a rare moment where she raises her voice.

"Kakashi and I started discussing it shortly before the chunin exams were announced," My mother explains. "Kakashi was determined to pass his clan's techniques onto Kokoro and wanted to make her his official heir. I didn't see any problem with it and Kokoro is allowed to decide for herself if she wants to take up the position. Knowing now of our clans once forgotten relations I am even more supportive of her taking Kakashi up on his offer."

"I'm fine with all this I just wish you would have told me since I am your heir," nee-chan says. "Do you know if you're going to take up the position as Kakashi's heir, Kokoro?"

Am I capable of taking up such a title and its responsibilities?

The question isn't even necessary I realise. I have already instinctively taken up the role, without hesitation and without me even realising I did it until now. A part of me already saw me being Kakashi's heir as a concrete fact not even worth arguing. It's the same part of me that keeps telling me that I am forgetting something important. The thing that felt pulled in when I saw the Moritsuki and Hatake clan symbols for the first time.

"I have already accepted myself as the heir of the Hatake clan," I say not even realising that I had opened my mouth to say the words.

My mother and sister share a look before smiling widely.

"You should get packing for that hunting trip," my mom says noticing that all the food has disappeared.

I nod and race down the hall with Aōko following eagerly at my heels and skid into the room we share without twin brothers. Working together we start packing as quickly as we can. However my gaze once more drifts over to where the summoning scroll for the spiders of Aokigahara is hidden. I know that the time to put my plans for that scroll into action isn't here yet I can't help but reminisce about my own recent contract signing.

Though at this rate team seven is on its way to becoming the Konoha's next team of Sanin with me and Naruto both signing powerful summoning contracts. Once Sasuke-. Wait Sasuke, if I have succeeded and will continue to succeed in keeping him from Orochimaru, will never sign a contract with the snakes of Ryuuchi cave.

However there are other summoning contracts that Sasuke has access to ass part of his Uchiha heritage. It would only make sense that he sign a contract for the tournament like Naruto is going to and I already have. I just have to catch him and Kakashi-sensei before they leave the village. Considering how late Kakashi usually is I still have time.

Aōko is tilting her head to the side and waging her tail, which is her asking me what I am waiting for and that we should go. Putting all the scrolls we packed up into their proper places in my sleeves I grin at her.

"Alright girl," I say scoping her up onto my head and racing down the hall to the kitchen "Mom, nee-chan I just remembered that I have something very important to tell Sasuke and I have to catch him before he leaves with Kakashi-sensei, kinda."

"Alright just meet us at our usual gate," My mom yells as I leap through a window. "You have half an hour."

"Got it," I yell back already leaping in the direction of Sasuke and Kakashi's meeting spot.

Using every bit of my flexibility and acrobatic skills I take every little short cut I can while still avoiding the roof tops that are normally reserved for Anbu operatives and select jounin. Part of my haste is so I can make it in time the other is me trying to run from the water pressure of my deep and dark ocean of emotion and denial.

Black flipping of a store sign I tackle my teammate as Aōko barks alongside me, "Sasuke!"

"Gah," the Uchiha sputters as Aōko and I land on him. "What the heck was that for!"

"We are most likely not gonna see you for a mouth that's what," I reply siting up onto Sasuke's chest so that my legs are each on one side of Sasuke's torso. "Does your clan have any summoning scrolls?"

"Yes my clan has a variety of contracts with different groups of birds," Sasuke replies knowing that I won't move until he does. "Why?"

"Both Naruto and I are, or already have signed one so it would make sense if you did too," I reply. "It could become our team's signature thing since even Kakashi has a summoning contract, kinda."

"Why on earth are you pinning Sasuke to the ground Kokoro," An unamused orange book bearing shinobi asks as he arrives to the seen.

"Naruto and I managed to get Jiraiya-sama to agree to let him sign the contract of the toads of mount myōboku as part of his training." I reply. "And since I recently signed a summon contract myself I thought that Sasuke would feel a little left out, Kinda."

"I am not even gonna ask who you three managed to get a legendary Sanin to agree to that," Kakashi deadpans. "However your idea is a good one."

"Well I guess that means I will have to stop by my clan's compound before leaving the village," Sasuke mutters darkly.

I know that he hasn't been there since the massacre much like how Kakashi hadn't returned to his after his father's suicide, "You are not facing that alone whether you like it or not, pretty boy."

Grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm in a way that he knows means that I will not let go till he complies I reach for Kakashi's as well and begin dragging them to the most avoided area of the village. The silence as we walk is to be expected considering our destination and the heavy burdens the two sharigan wielders bear.

The silence does nothing to distract me from the gnawing maws named, depression, self-hate and anxiety tearing away at my sanity slowly, consuming me bit by bit like a poisonous caterpillar eating a leaf or a deadly disease infecting a tree slowly causing it to rot from the inside out. But even so I keep the smile on my face for the sake of the two males next to me.

I have been wearing the mask of a smile for almost a whole lifetime now so what matter does it make if I continue to wear it and fool everyone with it. After all it is all for the best of everyone else right. I can't break down on Sasuke when he is about to visit a place that will bring up terrible trauma and I already watched Kakashi's scares almost open back up completely last night. My problems come after theirs.

" _You just don't want to admit that we have problems,_ " Enid chides. " _You're too afraid to face them._ "

I just ignore her as the Uchiha crest adorned walls of the compound come into view and I feel Sasuke tense beneath my grasp. I draw Sasuke's arm in closer to me till it is cradled to my chest as we enter the housing complex that could be mistaken for a graveyard because of its atmosphere. Where the Hatake clan compound felt empty the Uchiha's feels literally _dead_.

There are items in the streets, forgotten and wearing away untouched since the people who once held them died. No one had it in them to disturb this place beyond clearing out the corpses for burial so everything is exactly where it was left after the massacre. A haunting reminder of how much can be lost so quickly and how fragile the lives of the ones we love are. How not even those that are regarded as being immensely powerful can fall like leaves in a typhoon.

A few children's toys, an empty tea cup, a forever unfinished game of shoji and a broken shopping basket. Little scattered bits that tell an unfinished story about the ordinary parts of daily life. The Uchiha were people just like everyone else and did the same mundane things everyone else does. Even the most stoic of shinobi will sit outside with a cup of tea on occasion.

But these are all details people usually wouldn't notice, even shinobi would ignore it seeing it as unimportant. But I-.

I have died myself and know how much it hurts to leave a life unfinished. I know the pain that the dead feel for those that they leave behind and what they have lost. I know what it is like to have your story be ended before you are ready. I remember a painting that I never had the chance to finish in my past life. The half read book on my nightstand that I'll never finish. Little things that you would expect to forget, but that isn't the case. It is the littlest details that you sometimes end up remembering.

What would these people's lives have been like if they hadn't died? What lives are they living now or were they not throwing back into the chaos of rebirth at all? If they didn't reincarnate like me than where did they go?

Perhaps they are in this world's version of heaven, or simply dissolved and became a part of everything, returning to the very essence of life itself. Did some of them descend into a world of torment and punishment for acts they committed in life? Or perhaps death was the end and they ceased to exist completely.

Do any of them still remember their lives in this world and dream of preforming ninjutsu and remember the bitter feeling of being betrayed by someone who was family. I pity any that do for that is, in my experience, the worst of all the possible fates for the souls of those that died here.

I look over at the child that was left to mourn so many dead. His dark eyes are clouded over by his most horrific memories as the night that took away everything he knew and held dear from him plays over in his mind again. Eyes as dark and lonely as a starless night sky meet mine and my heart echoes the pain in them.

Grabbing hold of Sasuke's face gently I force him to continue looking at me, "I know it hurts Sasuke but remember you are here so that you can uphold the strength of your clan. To show everyone that the Uchiha have not fallen and still stand strong when the world thought that they had been cut down. You're the ember that will let the fire of the Uchiha blaze once more even more brilliant than before. We are here so that you can get closer to learning why this happened and putting an end to the one who did this."

Leaning forward till I can feel the coldness of Sasuke's head band against my skin I wrap my arms around the shoulders of a broken child, "You're not alone Sasuke, you have a family or rather a pack. Even if we are not related by blood I am always going to be here for you Sasuke and so will everyone else."

Sasuke remains silent but I can read him well enough to tell that he has started to take these words that I have told him so many times in so many different ways to heart. Eventually Sasuke returns the hug and I feel Kakashi place a hand on my shoulder and hear as he places one on Sasuke's as well.

"As much as I hate to break up such a sweet moment between two of my cute little genin," Kakashi says forcing me and Sasuke apart in a manner that comes off a little like a chaperon correcting the spacing between to students during a school dance. "We are here for a reason and have a schedule to keep."

"Since when do you care about being on time," Sasuke grumbles and is met with nothing more than a one eyed look from an unamused Kakashi. "You three wait here, I'll be back soon."

Sasuke leaves and I turn to Kakashi with a raise eyebrow, "Seriously you over protective of me being near Sasuke now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kakashi replies innocently.

Aōko yips at him and I smile, "Your right about that girl."

Kakashi gives us a very unimpressed look as Sasuke returns but not alone. A massive Hawk that definitely isn't like any of the ones I remember him summoning in the series. Perhaps he signed a contract with a completely different group of Hawks this time around.

Its feathers are black not brown with flecks of golden brown which is the only break in the endless black of the hawk's feathers. The flecks of gold are spaced in a way that make me think of sheet lighting in the black clouds of a storm. What's more is the two toned medallion hanging from a grey ribbon around the golden eyed birds neck that has the kanji for Bōfū or storm wind in raised letters on the silver half of the medallion. The other gold half has the indented kanji for Kyōkoku meaning canyon.

After hearing my clan's legends early on in this life I had my suspicions that there were more great sage regions aside from the three where the Sanin's summons come from. The medallion on the bird's neck seems to be full out proof of my suspicions.

Kakashi's voice breaks me out of my musings, "Did you see what it was your mother wanted to teach you yet, Kokoro."

"I completely forgot about meeting them," I shout taking off at high speeds for the fourth time today. "I have to go. Bye guys, Kinda."

I dash through the sparsely populated area around the Uchiha compound towards the gate my mother told me to meet her at enhancing my speed with chakra. Thankfully the gate is not that far away and I skid to a stop next to my mother and sister right at the last second before my time limit ends.

"I'm not even going to ask," Kuromaru rumbles as I give them all a wide smile. "Let's just get moving we are wasting day light."

With that we all head out into the forest surrounding the village with a wave to the gate guards.

~o~

* * *

I sit down in front of my mother after finishing setting up the campfire at our chosen campsite. A little clearing near a small stream to the east and a towering cliff side on the western side. A larger more open clearing lies to the north that will act as a training ground. The rest is dense forest, there are even trees growing on the cliff side and most people wouldn't be able to tell it apart from the rest of the forest around us till they got close to it.

My mother wordlessly lays a single scroll between us, its central pillar bearing the design of three interconnecting spirals turning in a counter clockwise direction. The same design stand out in white against the black background on the scroll itself.

"No one has been able to figure out what this scroll is, what it means or what it is for," My mother informs me as I pick the scroll up and open it. "I thought that if there was anyone in our clan that could solve that mystery, it would be you. However I waited to show it to you since the scroll stated that only a person who had reached the third level of mastery with one of our weapons and proven themselves could be given the scroll."

Looking at the scroll if find yet another mysterious diagram, this one more curvy than strait lined than the Hatake scrolls. The word Seichou is written next to the picture of a small crescent moon. It's obviously related to the Hatake scroll but how? Biting my thumb I go try and find the answers.

""Kuchiyose no Jutsu," I cry slamming my hand to the ground in front of me causing Ink to appear beneath it followed by smoke and a small figure.

"Yo, how can I help you Kokoro," Pakun says.

"I need you to get me the black scroll with the three moons on it from the Hatake archive," I say my excitement at the prospect of making a new discovery evident. "I think I may have found another thing linking together the Hatake and Inuzuka clans."

"No problem," Pakun says. "Want me to bring some of the other scrolls you were looking at last night?"

I think about it for a second "yes, could you also bring the teal one with silver swirls, kinda."

"Sure thing," Pakun says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke only to reappear again with more than just the scrolls I requested.

"This is my friend Shiba," Pakun says introducing the grey dog with what could be descried as a spiky mohawk. "He is a member of my pack and works with Kakashi."

"You're also allied with the leaf village a well, "I state holding out my hand to the dog. "My name is Inuzuka Kokoro, the white ninken next to me is Aōko and she has been my partner since childhood."

The punk looking ninken puts his paw into my hand, "Nice to meet you two, Kakashi has told me about how well you two work together. I know that the Inuzuka clan will sometimes work with more than one partner, is that the case with you."

"Aōko is my main partner however we can both work interchangeably with our twin brothers," I reply before pointing out where my sister is siting with her ninken. "My older sister Hanna is the only one in my clan with more than one partner. That's her and her partners the triplets known as the Haimaru brothers. Though I know that you have most likely met them as well as my mother and her partner."

"Long time no see you too," My mom says smiling at the two dogs. "You'll probably get to meet Kiba and Akamaru eventually. Though I don't have time to chat with you two since the rest of us are headed out hunting so we have food for dinner."

My mother and sister vanish quickly before I can even ask to tag along which is probably the point. Neither of them want me to be getting distracted from my training so soon into starting it.

"You will probably get to meet my teammates summons soon to," I inform them. "Naruto is signing a contract with the toads of mount Myōboku and Sasuke has signed a contract with some hawks but I haven't had the time to learn much about them."

"Your team seems to be quite busy," Pakun says. "But you were saying that you thought you had figured out another connection between you clan and the Hatake."

"Yes," I reply unrolling the three moon scroll next to the three spiral scroll. "I think these two clan scrolls are connected somehow. Do either of you know anything about them?"

"No and I know that Kakashi and his father were both stumped as to what it was," Pakun says. "We don't know what it is used for or means. It's a complete mystery."

"Just like the scroll mom gave me," I muse. "I am willing to bet that these two scrolls are missing a third one that would make everything make sense."

"Kumomaru would probably know if there is a third scroll," Pakun says. "He knew about the connection between the Hatake and Inuzuka clan."

"Do you think I will be able to summon him with you two still here," I ask not sure how the summoning thing will work since the two are different groups but still part of the same contract.

"It's worth a shot," Pakun says ignoring the fact that Shiba is completely lost.

Inu- tora-tori-uma-inu, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shuryō ryōken!"

A puff of smoke radiates from where my palm pressed to the ground that clears to reveal the wolf pup.

"Wow you sure work fast being able to summon three of us at the same time," Kuromaru comments.

"Actually we summoned ourselves to her," Pakun corrects.

"We were wondering if you knew if these two scrolls had a third one to them," I say gesturing at the scrolls.

"So you already started figuring that out," Kumomaru says. "There is indeed a third scroll, the one the Moritsuki was given when the original clan split into three. However since the Moritsuki clan was wiped out save for the bit of blood it shares with its sister clans the scrolls have gone missing and none of my pack have been able to find it."

I guess I'll have to work without it then but at least I know that there is another piece to it. Looking at the two pictures next to each other I can't see any correlation between there designs. But maybe I need to not look at them as separate.

Retrieving my spear from my back I redraw the images in the dirt placing one on top of the other, "this almost looks like a strange design for a, no it is a Seal."

I watch as the area within the center of the diagram begins to glow with natural chakra. This definitely isn't like any seal I have seen before but it is a seal all the same. However the seals power is flimsy and inefficient most likely due to the fact that it is missing an entire component. It almost seems like the whole thing is meant to be three dimensional not two like the drawing.

"Yes it is," Kumomaru says. "It is the lowest rank of its saga known as the tsuki fuin. This one is the _tsuki fuin: San tsuki:_ _Keimusho_. It was designed to cause paralysis and not cause harm like the other three techniques. The next is the roku tsuki: Norori, then the Ju San Tsuki: Gomon and finally the Ju Roku Tsuki: Jigoku."

"However all of them are incomplete as long as the Moritsuki's scrolls are missing," I say. "However I might be able to figure out how to make at least this one work."

"It might help if I tell you that these aren't normal sealing techniques. They are meant to be three dimensional not two." Kumomaru informs me. "You also need to use the type of metal your spear is made of to make the lines for it."

"You seem to have your hands full for now so where going to go," Pakun says and I nod.

"It was nice meeting all you," Shiba says.

"Same," I say waving goodbye. "Stay safe."

"You to," Pakun says before him and Shiba disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I best be going to if you don't need help with anything else," Kumomaru says.

"I think I am good," I say. "Thanks for all your help, Kumomaru."

"No problem see you two latter," with that Kumomaru disappears as well leaving Aōko and me alone at the camp.

"Well I guess I should start by coming up with a few prototypes," I say taking out some ninja wire and start setting up a little space for me to try out the web like designs.

This technique is exactly what I was looking for. The fact that it is designed to only paralyse anything inside the seal. That would include his Kikaichu, which won't be killed by the natural energy since they are more resilient to it. Getting the calculations for the amount of energy necessary will be difficult as well as upscaling whatever design I have to work with the size of the arena.

However looking at the whole thing using a three dimensional medium makes it a lot more clear what all those curvy lines represented with the Inuzuka scroll. While the Hatake one was a series of strait ridged lines that basically made up the support system of the wires the curves of the Inuzuka design showed where things connected and the power flowed and how the lines directed it.

I have never been more thankful to have been an artist in my past life, it makes setting up and working with a 3D medium all the more easy. Plus it allows me to see where things are clearly missing. For now I am using senbon to pin down the ninja wire where I need it to be held in place and using medical gauze to show where the energy should flow according to the Inuzuka diagram.

I'll most likely be able to use regular kunai in the real life model in place of where I am using senbon with the miniature model. Though I am willing to bet that the whole thing is meant to be set in motion using my spear due to the instructions that came with the Inuzuka scroll.

However these models are anything but accurate since I am going to need that special ninja wire to actually simulate the influx of natural energy. I'll also have to figure out how to keep Aōko and me out of the zone of effect when I set it off.

Honestly this thing is starting to look like a partial cylinder within a sphere with how the natural energy will bend around the internal network of wires. Though I am pretty certain that this thing will be quite the lightshow when I put it into action.

As I go to pin another piece of gauze to the cylinder outline I have set up using senbon I find a bowl of food in front of my face.

Blinking I look up to see that the sun has already set and that my family has long since returned from hunting. Setting down my tools I take the bowl of stewed venison and wild onion and grains and head over closer to the campfire.

"You certainly seem to have figured something out," nee-chan comments. "Or at least figured out what that scroll is about."

"I did," I say through a mouthful of meat before swallowing. "It is a three dimensional sealing technique that was split into three components when the three clans broke apart. It uses natural energy and requires the special metal our clan has to conduct the energy and form the seals structure. I have two of the three components necessary for it however I can't obtain the third since it has been lost."

"I guess that means that you are really going to need that wire and a lot of it," My mom says. "I'll be sure to get it right away in the morning for you."

"Thanks mom," I say before turning to my sister. "Do you happen to know any techniques that heal the injuries caused by natural chakra, nee-chan?"

"As far as I know one doesn't even exist," my sister admits. "Though why do you want to know."

"I want to be sure that I can heal Shino if something goes wrong with the technique," I tell her. "I will also need such a technique so that I will actually be able to hold the wire."

"I am sure you will find a way to hold the ninja wire after all have already managed to heal your own chakra pathways from the damage caused by using the Inuyari before." My sister says before narrowing her eyes at me. "However even attempting to heal an Aburame is extremely dangerous even more so considering the setting that you want to attempt trying it in."

"First of all I don't even know how I managed to do that," I say. "I also had Kiba's help with that using our link."

"Wait you and Kiba were able to do something like that," my mother says in shock. "No one in our clan has managed to heal there ninken using their link though many have tried."

"It might be because Kiba and I are twins and we were already connected and our souls know each other," I theorise then quickly regret it when I remember that I am adopted and not Kiba's actually twin sister.

"Perhaps but it could also have to do with the special connection you have due to the Kokoro no Mori," Hanna says avoiding anything that might bring up my adopted status since I am not supposed to know about it. "But back to what I was saying about you trying to heal Shino. It is extremely dangerous for a non Aburame medic to try and heal a member of that clan."

"I think that I will be fine considering the fact that Kokoro has managed to heal him in the past," My mother says.

"Kokoro, do you have any idea how reckless you were in doing that," my sister cries. "How did you even manage something like that?"

"Due to how chakra intuitive I am I mimic the chakra of others naturally. Because of how close I am to Shino I was able to increase how much my chakra mimicked his to make his insects feel more comfortable with the presence of my chakra. I also believe that this closeness led to Shino's insects recognising my chakra and not as a threat. "I fight stating my case to my sister. "Shino's insects are also familiar enough with me to trust me to help him."

"If this is true than you could be on the verge of branching into a whole new kind of medical ninjutsu that has not been seen before." My sister say seeing that my theory is possible. "You should keep working on this, even if it doesn't branch into new medical ninjutsu territory it will most defiantly branch into our clans. It might even create a stronger and friendlier relationship between us and the Aburame."

I smile at the possibility that I could bring Shino's clan and mine closer together while doing my best to help him. After all if team 8 is anything to go by than the Aburame and Inuzuka techniques work well together and makes for a strong and pretty balanced combination.

Laying back I look up at the star dusted night sky and the full moon bright face. I think that this is a good note to end the day on. Slowly I let myself fall asleep.

~oOo~

* * *

 _The tall red pine tree's click and creak above me as the wind blows the thin trees branches together in the crowded forest. The moon light is unsettling in the way it lights the woods in a ghostly manner. The trees are so thin that you can see past them but they are so numerous that you can't see very far and the woods seem to stretch out endlessly in all directions._

" _Emil," I call out wanting to end our game of hide and go seek, the forest seeming much less friendly than it did when we started our little game and I just want to return to the campsite._

 _Twisting the engagement ring on my left hand I continue to wander through the forest. Every crackle of the branches above me sending a jolt of fear through me because it sounds like someone is following me. I feel like I am being watched and I just want to find him._

 _A getaway seemed like a good idea at the time with how strange and distant Emil has been acting. One minute he is possessive of me and the next he is closed off and pushing me away. With the wedding approaching in a few months I don't blame him for being nervous. But something in me tells me that there is more to it and I find myself weary when around my fiancé._

 _A familiar figure of a man with a twisted Cheshire cat mask appears in the middle of a small clearing in the trees and I can't breathe. "EMIL!"_

 _I turn and run back the way I came not caring for the scrapes and scratches the branches are leaving one my skin as I flea in fear of the man that has turned normal days into waking nightmares for me for the last six years of my life._

 _How did he even find me here and where is Emil._

 _The pines change to giant board leafed ones and I am not Enid anymore. I am still looking for someone though. Desperately searching for something I am afraid of. "Sasuke!"_

 _Dashing from branch to branch I try and pick up the trail that the storms rain is washing away quickly. The boom of thunder and the flash of lighting take over all senses for a moment and I come back to the sight of red eyes._

" _I have been looking for you everywhere Sasuke," I say hugging the boy. "Come on le-"_

 _The words are ripped from my mouth as the sensation of metal invading my body causes me to cry out in pain as in the distance a snake in human skin laughs at my failure._

 _I am falling off the tree branch and into the waiting jaws of a monstrous snake._

 _The taste of betrayal is bitter and familiar and I don't understand why._

 _For a second I see beneath the mask and I know the answer._

~oOo~

* * *

I wonder just how many ninja are insomniacs. Opening my eyes to the still dark and star dappled I wake up from one of one of those dreams yet again. But I am not afraid, or sad it is almost like a part of me is content for once. Like part of me finally got an answer even though I can't remember what the answer was or what it answered.

Getting up I head through the trees, dragging my spear lightly across the ground behind me as I am guided by the sound of water. Aōko noticing my departure follows at my heels like a small white ghost.

It is strange to feel content with something, I can't remember the last time I felt like this really. Jumping onto a tall stone jutting out of the middle of the river I take of my shoes and through them onto the side of the bank and let the flowing water rush past and around my feet. It feels so strange and the sky doesn't seem as mysterious and unending as before.

I can see Cat Mask hanging upside down from a tree branch, his legs curled around it. I don't feel as confused about him as I did before. He is still frightening though, maybe more so than ever but I am okay with that for now. I can't explain why though.

I am not upset about not being able to explain it though which is odd but I don't really care. The night is too bright with the moon full moons silver light to dwell on dark things tonight. I am careful around the sharp and broken edges of me tonight and they don't cut or dig into me.

I know that the moon in this world is different than the one from my old one. This moon was created in the sealing of the world's first chakra user who had become the ten tails. Though I can't help but wonder if that very fact is what inspired the creation of the seal I am trying to restore.

"You always were drawn to water Koko," My mother says as she walks across the water to me. "I had something I wanted to check before I left to get that wire for you. Hold out your hand."

Holding out my hand I feel as my mum places a piece of paper into it. Why is my mother giving me a piece of paper? Holding it between my index and middle finger I twist my wrist turning the paper from side to side. Maybe it is something chakra encrypted.

Letting my demon cloak flicker to life on my finger tips and the mystery of the paper is solved instantly as it becomes waterlog before crumbling to dust in my hand. As the wind and water carry away what was left of the paper I smile.

"I can't say I am surprised by your chakra having an affinity for water but the fact that an earth one showed up as well is defiantly not normal," My mother says her eyes narrowing. "However your duel affinity might be because of your chakra intuition and the fact that you started using chakra at an age never seen before. Your link with your brother might also contribute to it."

I look down to where Aōko is pressing her paw to a piece of chakra paper of her own where it becomes wet before crumbling to dust.

"Do our brothers have earth affinities then," I inquire as Aōko jumps up onto my lap.

"Most likely," my mother says leaning against the rock as Kuromaru waits patiently at the water's edge. "Earth affinities are common in our clan, however it has always been believed that water affinities are common amongst those with the Kokoro no Mori. Otherwise water affinities are unheard of in our clan. That is one of the reasons why you and A ōko where partnered. You two were the first in years to show indications of a water affinity."

Reaching down I scratch Aōko's ears lovingly, "So it is common for partners to pick up each other's affinities through the soul link giving the illusion of a person having more than one affinity."

"To be honest you have a stronger affinity with all the elements than a person normally has," My mother says. "Your chakra intuitive nature has made you more connected with the elements around you since the day you came into this world. Water and Earth are just the ones that you align strongest with. It's one of the things that make you the greatest prodigy born to our clan in years."

I lower my head and glare at my reflection in the water," I both admire and despise that word."

"I know you do," My mother says placing a comforting hand on my head. "You don't like that your brother is constantly struggling to surpass you and that you constantly find yourself on a pedestal. You don't like that people tend to put you above those around you and above themselves. You hate your own brilliance."

I truly do but, "If I did not have the skills and talents I have than I would not be able to keep my pack safe. Even all my gifts don't seem enough these days."

I am a fake, a lie. I make myself seem weak when I am stronger than I should be. I make myself out to be strong when I am truly weak. I haven't stopped showing people just what they want to see or what I want them to see. I am a constant contradiction and don't fit anywhere.

"I am going to head out to get you that wire," My mom says with a concerned smile. "I can tell that your stuck in your own mind again just don't go in to deep, Koko."

"I won't Mom," I say as my mother and Kuromaru disappear.

Flopping backwards I sigh up at the night sky, "What the hell am I doing with life?"

It is a heavy question and most likely one born from sleep deprivation. Though it is a good and a valid one. I can feel as Aōko tilts her head to the side beneath my hand and I laugh bitterly.

"It goes without saying that I am fighting to protect those I care for," I say tracing patterns in Aōko's fur. "But what is it I actually hope to achieve for myself in this life? What do I actually want to do with this life?"

An image of a red swirl tattoo on a shoulder comes to mind, "I guess that has truly become a goal of mine. I am fascinated by the shinobi world beneath the shinobi world. I want to leave my mark on that world and change the way things are done."

A bingo book with my picture in it comes to mind, "True I also want to make myself a force that people will remember for years. An entity that people will know not to piss off."

" _I want to make this story my own,"_ I whisper determinedly in what was once my first language to the stars above. " _I no longer care about the way things were in the original story._ This story is mine now just as this world is and I am not going to let anything take that away from me."

Aōko howls in agreement with my declaration and I can't help but let out my own inhuman howl in answer. It is a promise, _One day we shall show this world who we really are._

~o~

* * *

I skid to a halt, my breath laboured and multiple scratches and scrapes are bleeding red as the heat of the slowly dying sun causes salty sweat to drip into them in a way that burns. The earth bears just as many open wounds as me. The Hatake fighting style isn't the gently and elegant sweeps of the Inuyari. It is jagged lighting and howling wind to thunder and rain.

Combat has never been my forte and mastering the Hatake techniques has proven difficult. The high speeds at which they are preformed make error inevitable but the Inuyari techniques work as a way to gracefully transition from those blunders. In those rare moments where I get them to both flow together flawlessly it becomes a dance.

I am good at laying traps, finding weaknesses, planning and healing. I am a thinker, a blue soul not an active and fiery yellow or red. Like my element I take my time to carve my way into things making the landscape my own over time.

Turning my gentle current into a raging rapid that I can control is not easy. Aōko is just as exhausted as me. Wiping the blood from my mouth, no doubt smearing it across my face again I ready my stance. The metallic taste of my bleeding cheek from where I bit it is a reminder of my latest screw up.

"Perhaps it is time you two take a break," Pakun suggests worriedly.

"If you have somewhere to be Pakun than it is okay to go," I call out over my shoulder cursing as I once again am tackled by Aōko who looks identical to me at the moment.

Pakun sighs but I hear the pop as he disappears I spit out some more blood from my mouth as Aōko climbs off of me, " Perhaps the two of us should stop to get some water."

Aōko nods in agreement before turning back to her usual form absolutely spent. Picking her up and placing her on my head I grab the jacket that I hung over a low branch as we head towards the river again.

Aōko jumps off my head an into the water the second it is in range, the dirt that has turned her white coat brown darkening the water as she rolls around in it to clean herself off. She emerges with a small green leaf stuck on her head and her tongue sticking out. I laugh at her antics and cup my glowing hands and bring the water to my parched and split lips savouring the relief it brings as it trickles down my throat.

Deciding that Aōko has the right idea with jumping into the river I take off my Kunai pouch and jump in after my furry white friend, "Let's see if we can get some of these twigs out of our fur, Kinda."

After pulling out a tree's worth of wood from my hair and getting the clumps of dirt out of Aōko's fur we head back to the training grounds but our noses tell us that we aren't alone before we even exist the treeline.

"What's this I hear about you girls pushing yourselves way too hard," Kakashi drones sending us a very unimpressed glare. Damn it I should have known that Pakun would get Kakashi on my case.

"We weren't pushing ourselves any harder than usual, Kakashi-sensei," I whine as I throw my coat back over the branch not waiting to get it wet from the rest of my clothes.

"That is exactly what we are worried about," Sasuke says as he walks out from behind the tree next to Kakashi. Sasuke blinks at us and sighs, "how the heck did you manage to beat yourself up so badly."

"There just a few scrapes," I say shoving my abused arm up to Sasuke's face for inspection. "Nothing to be worried about."

"You of all people should now better to leave even minor wounds unattended," Sasuke retorts with a glare.

"I did clean them when Aōko and I took a break at the nearby river," I argue placing my hands on my hips and widening my stance. "Plus I can heal them quickly whenever I want to, kinda."

"You always overwork yourself Kokoro," Kakashi says placing his hand on my shoulder and sending me a one eyed look that tells me that he isn't going to leave till he sees that I have taken a proper break. "If someone doesn't force you two to take a break than you two won't."

"Shouldn't Sasuke be training," I point back. " _You_ left Naruto behind so that you could focus on training him remember."

Kakashi sighs knowing that I got him with that comment, "Yes but even Naruto agreed that I should check up on you regularly during your training due to your bad habits."

"Wait when did that happened," I blink.

"While you were spaced out the other day," Sasuke replies elbowing me as he walks past me. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

I swat at the smirking Uchiha before grabbing hold of his arm, "Come on pretty boy lets go."

"Where exactly are we going Kokoro," Sasuke asks as Kakashi just follows behind us his nose already buried in his book. "And will you please let go of my arm."

"Base camp," I reply with a smile as I pull the Uchiha closer by his arm. "And you know that I am not going to let go, kinda."

Grabbing my jacket off its branch I throw it over my shoulder and turn to smile at the Uchiha next to me.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me, "What's that smile for."

"I get to drag you out hunting with me for the first time," I reply. "After all we are going to need to feed ten. Maybe more if we invite some more friends of ours, kinda"

"I am not even going to ask what you mean by that," Sasuke deadpans.

I widen my grin and lean farther into Sasuke's personal space, "You know that my weirdness is why you like me, kinda."

Sasuke just shakes his head but is still smirking, "If I didn't know better than I would say that you were one of those rabid fan girls."

I scoff, "only in your dreams pretty boy."

~o~

* * *

Sasuke just stares at me dully as crouch over the waters of the river as Kakashi leans against a tree with his book in hand. Aōko having caught scent of a rabbit disappeared a few minutes ago leaving me alone on the rock I sat on earlier with my spear in hand as I carefully watch the waters below me.

A sharp change in my reflection almost causes me to fall forward into the water, my training is the only thing that ensures that I don't and that I am able to hide my startled blunder from Sasuke, though I know Kakashi definitely picked up on it.

It isn't my younger self that has appeared in the waters but rather me as I normally would save for a few startling details such as the strike through my hitate and the golden colour of my eyes. Stabbing my spear through the water I watch as the fish I hit's blood colours the disturbed water. After a few moments the water stills once more but the blood seems to stay unnaturally long and my usual younger reflection appears in the water.

I close my eyes and breathe, the reminder and warning ringing in my head though I do not understand what it fully means.

Genius.

It is a title that has been given too many shinobi who have lived or are expected to live meaningful lives. However that isn't a good thing. This worlds morals are grey and the line is so very thin. My prior knowledge has already made me biased towards everything around me and it is easy for me to overlook things.

Such as the similarities between Orochimaru and me. We are both considered geniuses and have a particular obsession with life, death and knowledge. We both have a predatory motif in the form of animals that in most cultures have a negative connotation. We both try our best to play god in a way, him trying to achieve immortality and me trying to change the future. By extension I have also dictated who should live and who should die.

Orochimaru is willing to go to extremes for his great desire, who's to say I won't end up crossing lines like he did if I am not careful. Many great geniuses have committed great atrocities and more often than not it is geniuses that end up becoming missing nin for one reason or another.

Sasori, Itachi, Orochimaru and so many others. All hold the title of genius, granted Itachi has his reasons for becoming the way he is, but they all became the villains of the story. Granted they all had a dark story behind them, just like I do. How easy is it really to go from being a hero to a villain?

Already there is blood in the water for me, there has been for a while.

Getting up I turn to the boys and a blood smeared Aōko, "I think we have enough food now. I'll show you guys to the camp."

Kakashi's eye narrows at me as I pass by him as I head in the direction of the camp a string of fish and rabbit suspended on ninja wire from my spear.

~o~

* * *

Hello People I am so, so sorry about the lack of updates to the story. University has been giving me hell so I haven't had a lot of time to work on this at all so I am very sorry if this chapter seems choppy. I know that Kokoro is starting to seem very, very Marry Sue but trust me when I say that I have my reasons for doing this. Thank you GLaDOS-01 for your constructive criticism. Also the chapters are going to need to become a little bit shorter in the future since they are getting ridiculously long in length.

Also a little (heavy weighted) hint on why I have been heavy on showing people praising Kokoro so much: it is definite foreshadowing.

Next time on KnM: " _Fuck_ ," Enid declares colourfully and I couldn't agree with her sentiment more. " _We really screwed up now."_


	32. Chapter 28:Slip up, slide down

Chapter 28: Slip up, slide down

Absently sketching some unnameable design in the dirty I can feel the heat of the fire at my back and Aōko's at my right thigh. It is very rare that I am unable to draw something and usually it isn't a good sign when I can't.

I don't know why I am so turbulent, I can't pick out one single issue like I am usually able to which is making things worse. Shino and Kiba, have always noted that my designs usually reflect what is going on inside my head. In truth I feel lost without those two right now. I don't _know_ what they would be up to since it was never shown and I have also changed things.

Kiba has kept any emotions travelling to me through the link very faint since he is no doubt working with Shino and I have been forced to do the same. I have only ever felt the link so empty once, and that was back in Aokigahara. Not even when he is unconscious does the link go silent like this. I feel incomplete and insecure without it. I know that Aōko is feeling it too with how tightly she is pressed against me.

That isn't the only thing bothering me right now either. A certain mask wearing figure has also been appearing closer to me and I feel not just afraid of him anymore but also angry.

So many emotions from so many different things, I can't center myself on one for even a second. I need stability to latch onto and I don't have it available to me. I need to focus on something that doesn't require emotions.

Getting up I silently leave behind the chatter of my mother and sister who are holding Kakashi, who looks like he just wants his book and Sasuke who is as stone faced as ever captive with their boisterous stories.

Going deeper into the woods, away from the training field, river and camp I try and focus on the smallest things around me, the small variables that very few would think of when it comes to battle. That is when I hear it a buzz so similar to that which Shino gives off but it is different, like the way a viola sounds different from a violin.

The sound is coming from up wind so I should be able to smell the person but I can't. Even their heart beat and breathing seem to have been disguised somehow. Giving no indication that I am aware of the person's presence I climb up one of the trees and take a seat on one of the branches calmly.

I have heard the sounds given off by every insect in the Aburame arsenal at least once during my lifetime in the village except for this one.

" _Fuck_ ," Enid declares colourfully and I couldn't agree with her sentiment more. " _We really screwed up now."_

It would seem that Danzo has gotten wind of my capabilities and is interested. Who knows how long he has had Root tailing me. The only reason I am able to detect and identify Aburame Torune is because of my insane hearing and foreknowledge.

This is the last thing I needed and I can't really do anything to deal with it right now. I knew what the risks of developing my skills so much would be and I always tried to keep a low profile when it came to my real abilities. I also tried to discourage gossip and boasting about my abilities so that certain ears wouldn't hear it. But in the end it didn't work.

Leaving the camp was a stupid idea, Danzo is probably waiting to catch me alone so he can approach me about joining root. Which means that I have to be sure that I am never completely alone for the next month. Considering the fact that I am separated from most my pack and have to train alone for the most part since I am practicing two sets of closely guarded clan secrets pulling off such a thing may be impossible.

Aōko however presses her paw down onto the tree bark in front of me in a determined manner before tilting her head to the side with her tongue sticking out. I can't help but smirk, Pakun and his pack are going to be the perfect solution to that problem since Danzo can't approach me with them around since they would automatically report something like that to Kakashi.

Looking back up I stare back at a pair of black eyes as the Uchiha stands at the other end of the branch. Pretty boy has no idea that he is quickly becoming a master of perfect timing.

"Don't tell me that your already trying to sneak away to start training again," Sasuke grumbles and I turn red guiltily. "Why do you always have to be ahead of everyone else?"

"I don't try to be ahead of others, I just-"I snap defensively and realise belatedly that Sasuke's question hit a nerve. "I am not trying to show people up."

"You come across that way though," Sasuke replies dark eyes glinting like asphalt under a street light after a rainstorm. "You always try to be the best at everything you do and pretend that it is nothing when others mention it."

I look at the dark canopy of leaves above me unable to really argue because he is right, "Is there really anything wrong with that?"

"Your mom told me that you have ended up in the hospital more than once because you've worked yourself way beyond your breaking point," Sasuke replies. "You train to the point of obsession and put yourself in danger doing so."

"Our whole lives are centered around being in constant danger Sasuke," I growl back. "I have to make sure that I am ready for those dangers. You never know if in the next minute someone is going to try to slit your throat or that of your pack mate who is standing next to you."

"How did you become so paranoid," Sasuke asks. "It sounds like you have been like this since before I even met you, Kokoro."

"Damnit Sasuke why are you doing this," I ask not knowing whether I want to glare at him or let my sadness show through.

"Because you would and have done the exact same thing to me on countless occasion," Sasuke replies. "You take a person apart piece by piece and show them their darkest fears, flaws and desires just as much as you show them everything light about themselves. I have watched you do it countless times."

"So you're giving me a taste of my own medicine," I laugh bitterly. "Well get on with it then."

"You're a paranoid, reckless and manipulative show off that can't take praise or criticism. You put everyone above yourself yet make yourself stand out above everyone else at the same time." Sasuke lectures and I can't help but realise that he sounds like a cross between Naruto and Kiba. "You try to control everything and lose it when you can't. You try to take the lead all the time and take care of everyone but you fail to take care of yourself in the process."

"Did Naruto help you write that speech," I reply darkly. "Cause a few parts of that sounded like they came right from his mouth, kinda."

"I paraphrased a bit of what he has said to me in the past," Sasuke replies. "How did you become so paranoid, Kokoro?"

"I don't really know myself," I reply with a half-truth. "All I know is that I can't stop myself from being paranoid till I Know my pack is safe and will remain safe and happy. No one is perfect Sasuke and as you have clearly displayed I have my flaws. There are probably many more that Kiba could list off as well that you couldn't."

Oh boy if they really knew. After all they don't realise that I am most likely a bit deranged. I am definitely dishonest having lied about so much my whole life. Then again a lot of my flaws are considered normal or mild in this world or are really easy to hide.

Broken smiled and empty eyed I get up and look at Sasuke, "Let's get moving before my mom gets the wrong idea."

We walk back through the forest in uncomfortable science though I am glad that I can no longer hear the buzzing of a certain breed of insects any longer.

Kakashi seems to have finally had the chance to pull out his book and I can hear my mother snoring alongside Kuromaru and the Haimaru brothers. Hana-nee sits near the fire as she carefully tends to some of her medical supplies.

Sitting next to Sasuke I use his shoulder as a pillow as Aōko flops into his lap. My eyes can't help but travel to where the sealed curse mark now mares the Uchiha's neck. He says that I am working too hard, but this is proof that I am not since more than one member of my pack has been hurt.

~oOo~

* * *

" _What gives you the right to act like this as if you are a goddess who controls life and death," A voice cries at me. It is not Enid's or my younger self's but I know it all the same and the anger in it is like a knife to my heart. "Answer me!"_

 _I stare up at the large tree before me as everything begins to crumble around us. "I am no heroic maiden like the stories tell of. I am no gentle goddess figure or wise old crone." I say in my normal dark and cryptic tone. "I am a girl born with the heart of an ever devouring wolf, I destroy in order to protect and now that darkness has consumed me. In every life I live that hunger and destructive nature will not change and I will be dragged down into the abyss every time. You are my mirrored light, the bright sun of the day. We were born two opposites of a complete whole. Do not try and save me from it,_ _ **brother**_ _."_

 _Please don't try and save me again._

 _Not again._

 _Not this time._

~oOo~

* * *

I blot forward as I wake from my now forgotten dream my hand reaching up to my cheeks. Wet with tears cried for reasons I don't know and a deep coldness in my heart.

A note and scroll sit next to me as I look around the dead silent camp. Kakashi and Sasuke left about five hours ago judging by the staleness of their scents and mom and the rest of the pack left one hour ago.

Grabbing the scroll and skimming over the note quickly to confirm my assumptions as to where my family members went I head of into the woods already knowing the contents of the scroll. Despite it being a hot day I feel as if my insides are made of ice.

~o~

* * *

Looking down at my arms I realise that you can't see any skin from the elbow down with the amount of blood covering them and the smell of it and sweat is thick in the air. The wounds from the wire are hard to heal due to the natural chakra singeing the flesh slightly each time it touches. Sure I could just practice the designs with regular wire but that would take too long and I almost have it.

I also have to devise a healing technique especially for the effects of natural chakra if I want to be sure that this technique is safe to use against my insect loving friend.

Falling back onto the hard and combat warped ground beneath me I do the strangest thing and laugh. "there is no way I can get all these things in place on my own in combat, even with Aōko helping it would be impossible."

Holding my arms up so that my hands are blocking the sunlight from blinding me I feel the blood flowing from the wounds on my arms stream down towards my body. It is such a strange sensation now that I have the time to actual just feel it without having to fear the attack of an enemy on the battlefield.

I wonder how this sensation feels for other people who do not have my enhanced senses. It feels like a warm, thick stream is carving its way slowly into the landscape of my body. If this river blood were to flow long enough would it actually be able to carve its path into my very skin and flesh?

It isn't possible for a person to bleed long enough to test that theory. Well any normal person would not be able to bleed that long. Perhaps that hedonist Hidan would know, I can't remember if he even bleeds though. If I ever run into him I can ask him, wouldn't be the first time I asked a seemingly random, blunt and strange question to a dangerous, sadistic, murder expert ninja.

I sigh as I coat my arms with chakra meant to do its best to heal them but I don't really care if they heal fully or not. I week of the allotted month's time has already gone by and I haven't fully perfected the seal technique let alone mastered it like I wanted to by this point. I was supposed to use this week to start training with Pakun and his pack and spend the next week to working on the healing technique. The final week was going to be spent getting a game plan set out between the squad for the invasion.

"Twelve days down girl," I say pushing myself up of the ground, opening three of the wounds in the process. "Only eighteen morel left."

Aōko lowers her head so that it rest below her shoulders and bears her teeth at me which is a rare action for her.

"We are already behind schedule Aōko so stop scolding me about it already," I snap. "If you want to sleep than you're free to do so."

Aōko tilts her head to the side, keeping the set of sharp teeth in her iron trap jaw bared as she slams her paw down in front of her. I can tell she is pissed at me, more than she has ever been. Her anger and frustration is blatantly evident through our link which has grown even stronger in the absence of noise from the ones we have with our brothers.

I slap my palm to my face, "Pakun and the pack, of course why did I not think of that. Maybe I did and forgot. Three days without sleep doesn't do any good for the brain after all."

" _Oh sweet volcanic eruption in a hurricane we have really started to loss it haven't we," Enid curses._

" _I know,"_ my watery reflection hisses gleefully. " _Isn't it wonderful_?"

"Okay maybe we could use some sleep," I admit quirking an eyebrow at the mad laughter that only I can here. "But first let's have Pakun introduce us to more of his pack."

Before I can place my palm to the ground to summon them Aōko lunges forward at me with a growl, her jaw clapping down onto my wrist.

"Okay, okay girl we will sleep first then," I retreat as Aōko releases me from her jaws, thankfully she did not use the amount of pressure that I know she is capable of. "Just a quick nap and we will start back up again when night falls."

Settling back down on the ground where I was laying before I look up at the complex network of wire crisscrossing above me as Aōko makes herself comfortable on my stomach.

" _You some people say that great artist are likely to fall to madness_." My watery reflection whispers as I give into my own exhaustion."

~oOo~

* * *

 _Ravens cry out in the sky above and death and blood cling to the land. I feel it but all I see is blackness. That is all I have ever seen with the two eyes that are a part of my face. My_ _ **human**_ _eyes, my other ones work just fine. But even so_ _ **he**_ _has always been my eyes._

 _Abruptly the black gives way to blinding white and I do not know why and I see with my human eyes for the first time a single thing._

 _A very large tree._

~oOo~

* * *

Opening my eyes I try move my arms to sit up right but my body stays still as a statue made of metal beams and it burns like that metal has been under the hot summer sun for much too long. I look down at my feet, straining my eyes in the process since I am unable to move my head or neck an inch. A cruel familiar grin and black eyes greet me as the mask wearer crotches down at the very tip of my feet.

I want to scream, fight him and chase him off but I can't move. The content feeling I once had when it came to my personal demons existence is completely gone. Something in me knows that there is so much more to my torment that I cannot remember.

I want to laugh at it all and for some reason the idea of me playing the role of a hero seems so wrong that it is utterly hilarious. I want to laugh and cry about how terrible I am to be playing the role of a hero and I can't explain exactly why.

Maybe it is because I would be dead if it weren't for the fact that I know what is going to happen, what my enemies are capable of and who to choose to best increase the chances of my own survival. Really I should be dead, there are so many times that I should have been killed that it is so horribly hilarious. This life should have ended almost right after it began but for some fucking reason I survived. I should have died from my injuries in Wave country but I fucking cheated death. I should have died in Aokigahara or when facing Orochimaru or the sound ninja or Kankuro.

How the hell have I pulled of being so fucking perfect for so long?

Finally the spell holding me in place snaps and I am laughing uncontrollably at the moon and Aōko joins in with a haunting howl turning it into a twisted duet.

Slowly we both calm down again and I am left in admiring awe of the way the wire above me glints under the light of the moon. But inside I am so hollow and though I have stopped laughing something in me still hasn't stopped screaming like that something is trapped in something where no one can hear them.

Perhaps that is what we are, my two other selves and me. Perhaps we are just prisoners of a hollow container trying to make itself destruct so that we can be set free.

Cat mask just continues to quietly stare at me, his head tilted to one side in a way that almost seems like a mock expression of curiosity.

~o~

* * *

I smile at the large dark coloured bull dog sitting across from me as Pakun greets me from where he is sitting atop the larger dogs head.

"Hey Pakun," I say as the smoke finishes clearing. "Nice to see you again and I see you brought another member of your pack with you."

"This is Bull," Pakun says as Bull's lips turn up into what is most likely an imitation of a smile. "He can't talk like the rest of us because of an injury when we were still pups."

"Nice to meet you Bull," I reply ignoring the screams echoing in my head. "I'm Inuzuka Kokoro and this is my Partner Aōko."

Aōko crouches down playfully and starts to dart around in front of the large bull dog whose smile grows at the sight of the energetic pup. Pakun seeing this jumps from Bulls head so that the larger dog can freely play with Aōko who has been getting stir crazy without her brother to play with.

" _Tch, Your one to talk_ ," Enid sharks bitterly from her mirror. _"You just don't want to admit that you're a broken mess without everyone else around to help you keep up your façade."_

The pond rumbles with agitation, _"Will you shut up for once!"_

"So Have you two figured out that seal yet?" Pakun asks taking me away from the verbal war that has once again started in my head.

"I have, however Aōko and I can't get it set up fast enough with just the two of us," I reply keeping up my calm and happy appearance despite the fact that I have an urge to claw my own ears off in ant attempt to make the noise inside my head stop.

"You need our help to make it all work," Pakun says nodding. "Well I can tell you that my pack is willing to help."

"It will still take me a while to be able to summon all of you though and longer for us to learn to work together to set everything up. Plus we have to be able get everyone out on time." I list gladly taking the craved distraction. "I am already behind my scheduled plan and less than a month is an insane deadline to prefect all this."

"Don't you think that you're working yourself a little too hard?"

I sigh, "maybe but I have to give it everything I have."

Even this isn't good enough in comparison to what is coming. But no one else but me knows this and I can't tell anyone about it and it makes me want to scream!

Pakun sighs probably well aware at how stubborn I am "Why don't we see just how many of us you can manage to summon and work our way from there?"

Bull and Pakun disappear in clouds of smoke causing Aōko to be confused as to just what happened to her play mate. I ignore her and focus on summoning as many of the summoning pack that I can. Focusing my energy so potently around my hands they end up glowing with chakra as I form the hand signs.

Inu- tora-tori-uma-inu, ""Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shuryō ryōken!"

From the cloud of smoke Shiba, Pakun, Bull, Kumomaru, a dog with black glasses that are very similar to Shino's and a small dog with a marking on his forehead that forms the kanji for shinobi on his forehead all appear.

Five out of the eight members of Kakashi's pack plus Kumomaru and I am already reaching for two soldier pills. I have a lot of work to do to get better at this.

"So you're the kids that everyone keeps talking about," The dog with the black glasses says. "My names Akino and the one with the Kanji on his head is Bisuke."

"Nice to meet you two," I reply as Aōko rushes over to play with Bull again. "I am Kokoro and this is Aōko and the large white pup next to you guys is Kumomaru who is part of the same summoning contract as you guys."

Pakun however doesn't seem to be impressed by the situation, "How many soldier pills have you had today?"

"Uhhh," I turn crimson knowing that I am going to get lectured by Kakashi after this. Heck I have a feeling both Kakashi and Pakun will be lecturing me for this. "Twelve is when I lost count."

Pakun face palms or well face _paws_ at my answer, "Kakashi was right when he said that it was a miracle that you were still alive. I didn't realise _how_ bad it was. No more soldier pills for the next-"

"Twenty four hours or else the damage to my chakra pathways could become permanent and my chakra reserves growth stunted severely." I recite knowing the lecture of by heart and that I have taken way to many pills today, even an Inuzuka would normally become sick from them by now. "It could even cause my chakra reserves to shrink considerably. No more than seven soldier pills should be taken within a 24 hour time period. However Inuzuka clan members have been deemed safe to take up to ten."

"You're more than two over your limit kid," Akino says shaking his head and I can already tell by his body posture and tone that he is Pakun's second in command. "I don't know how you are still standing but you need to lay off the soldier pills if you want to be able to summon all of us at once."

Bisuke Joins in and it becomes clear that he has the most medical knowledge out of all the members of the pack that I have met so far, "One will not increase their chakra levels by relying on soldier pills because it puts too much strain on them and pushes the limit to far."

"Yeah but I have a very small window of opportunity to learn this stuff," I defend weakly.

"That isn't an excuse Kokoro," A familiar voice that I know belongs to a whit haired jounin says from behind me.

"Kakashi-sensei," I exclaim turning to see him with Shiba next two him indicating that the grey dog had reported myself destructive behaviour. "It isn't that bad really!"

"This bad habit of yours needs to stop Kokoro," Kakashi says as his eye narrows. "You'll only end up slowing yourself down or worse get yourself killed by continuing this."

"I-I don't have a choice," I whisper not wanting to meet any of the eyes around me. "After everything that has happened I have to get stronger. I have to be prepared. I have to push myself more and more because it is never enough."

"You're well ahead of most genin your age and putting yourself out as being any stronger is extremely dangerous," Kakashi says darkly and I know that there is something underlining those words.

He knows that root is interested in me and he doesn't want to lose me to Danzo, "I'd be careful about leaning too much on that tree, I can smell the root rot from here."

Kakashi's breathe hitches for just a moment, a rare slip in his guard before he motions for me to follow him. "We need to talk about some of these bad habits of yours."

~o~

* * *

"How do you know about Root," Kakashi asks the second the door to the Hatake archives closes. "How much do you know about it?"

"I didn't know what it was called all I know is that one day someone close to Shino disappeared while we were still at the academy and I had seen no sign of this person until a few days ago," I reply threading lies with truths. "I knew that something wasn't right with that since it takes a lot to make Shino _that_ uneasy. I eaves dropped on somethings that I really shouldn't have to get information and look for answers to see if I could locate this mission person. I could tell that he was important to Shino so I did all I could to try and help. I quickly realised that there was something very big and very wrong going on but I couldn't get any real details on the situation."

"I should have guessed that you would do something like that," Kakashi says with a defeated sigh. "I am guessing you have already realised that you have become a target."

I nod, "they had disguised almost everything but I could still hear the unidentified Aburame's insects which weren't like any other I encountered before. I pieced two and two together since I know that the Aburame can be chosen by a rare type of insect that would prevent anyone who hosts it from attending places such as the Academy. I know that this friend of Shino's was male, a child and very close to Shino by his sent when we were little."

"When did you notice this person's presence," Kakashi asks.

"Back in the forests when you and Sasuke stayed at our camp," I reply and I know that my answer has caused Kakashi to worry for me even more.

If Danzo has the guts to track me with Kakashi-sensei, Mom and Hanna-nee so close than there is a very slim chance that he will ever stop in his quest to drag me down into the snarled roots he has created. Which means that I am pretty much screwed.

I am a walking target now and it can only get bigger from here on out if I continue to get stronger. The only way the target on my back will shrink is if I die and even then my DNA and soul may be sought out for nefarious purposes via Edo Tensen.

" _Guess there is no reason to hold back anymore,"_ the Pond declares gleefully with an insane cackle. " _Finally the REAL fun can begin_."

I am just going to ignore the insane, arguing voices in my head and focus on what is going on right now. Even if Danzo is determined to add me to his dark brainwashed army he will be having a much more difficult time obtaining me as his prize since Tsunade will soon be hokage and unlike old man Sarutobi she will not be as willing to grant him his wish. After all Danzo can't hold former teammate ship over her head like he has done with Sarutobi.

"Now onto the next topic of discussion," Kakashi says shattering his way into my thoughts and his tone of voice makes it very clear that I have not gotten away with the whole 'pushing myself to hard' thing. "I want you to hand over every one of your soldier pills. No Exceptions and that is an order, Kokoro."

I stare up at my sensei before sighing a begrudgingly handing over all the chakra supplying pills.

"If you're going to be abusing these things like this Kokoro than I will have no choice but to ban you from carrying them," the white haired ninja says taking away the pills. "You especially should know just how dangerous over doing it on these things is."

I divert my gaze to the ground knowing that he is right as the image of my younger self in the pool in my head snarls in an animalistic manner. It isn't till I feel a hand on my shoulder that I look up again and see that Kakashi's face is marred with concern. Then I realise the warm sensation of liquid running through my fingers and the smell of blood in the air. Looking down I see that I have dug my claws dangerously deep into my skin. I ignore Enid's quite comment about them looking longer than usual and quickly coat my hands in chakra to heal the wounds.

However the shadows of the room seem to grow larger, like they are creeping closer and for the first time I hear a dark chuckle that I haven't heard since my last life ended. There is a defining roar accompanying it and I know instantly whose it is. The madness radiating off Gaara is so strong and potent and the putrid nature of Shukaku's chakra is suffocating.

Slowly the image of the pool in my head superimposes itself over what my physical eyes should see and I can see her feeding off the madness as her features become more feral and twisted.

And then it goes black.

~O~

* * *

Hello everyone I know this chapter is short compared to most of the ones I have been posting lately since they tend to go well over 10,000 words now. However I will most likely be posting the next chapter early since I already have it finished. I don't have much to say this time but I have a question for you guys. Who, excluding Aōko, do you think are the three most important people in Kokoro's life and why?

You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just want to see how people are interpreting the relationships I am building.

Next time on KnM: "I am just being held together with glue, tape and bubble gum."


	33. Chapter 29: Glue

Chapter 29: Glue

" _One step, two step_

 _And back one more._

 _Please be careful_

 _About what's behind the door_

 _Come and play_

 _Till your steps reach four._

 _Into wonderland_

 _The madness we adore."_

 _I sing quietly as the sand from the broken hourglass pours over my hands. The grains turn into red tinted mud as they mix with blood from my bleeding fingers. Shards still buried in my flesh from when I broke the glass._

" _It was not grannies mask the wolf wore,_

 _Oh no oh no_

 _She let the wolf in the door,_

 _Red as blood was her disguise,_

 _A murderous wolf at her core lies._

 _And into her grandmothers body she tore._

 _Oh no, oh no I am here once more."_

 _The childish rhymes flow broken and twistedly from my smiling lips as the blood from my hand drips into the pond bellow._

 _Something is wrong, this is not right. I hear a voice calling to a heart as I am blinded by light._

~oOo~

* * *

I gasp for breath as worried yells echo around me and my body feels like it is burning from within my very soul. My chakra pathways feel like a coal mine after someone drops a gas lamp by accident. My vision is blurry and I can barely make out the shape of my clan's markings and the outline of a familiar set of eyes as a panicked woman crouches over me.

"Nee-chan," I croak trying to speak as another worried face comes into view as my eyesight becomes less blurry.

"Don't you dare try to speak kid," the white haired sage says with a harsh tone and matching expression. "You're lucky to be alive right now kid so don't push it."

A whine to my side accompanied by a few licks warms my heart as I try to smile and pet her fur. The pain that accompanies the attempt at both motions is excruciating and I quickly abandon the attempts. A sharp cry escapes my throat despite my resistance and my sister's face grows even more worried.

"Wha-what h-happened," I force the question out withstanding the pain barely.

"I said not to talk," Jiriaya reprimands. "I don't know how you're alive or how you even did it kid but you managed to tap into natural chakra once your own reserves got to low and damaged yourself in the process. I am surprised you didn't do any worse than this. By all ri-"

"Ri- rights I should be d-dead." I croak out knowing the way that phrase ends having heard it way to many times as I close my eyes. What the fuck wants me to stay alive so fucking much and why?

"Evidence of extreme lack of sleep, over use of soldier pills, lack of at least ten vital nutrients in the body, excessive scaring and chakra burns," my sister list her face not knowing whether it should portray worry or rage. "What the fucking hell were you thinking letting yourself get into this state!"

I mouth the word sorry unable to bear the pain that comes with talking anymore. I can tell that there is only a little spark of my own chakra left in my body and that almost all the chakra that is keeping me alive is Aōko's which is amazing itself.

How she managed to do that and keep the connection open is beyond me since it shouldn't be possible. The link between us should have broken the second my chakra levels became too low to keep the flow between us going.

The faint feeling of two other chakra's that aren't as potent as Aōko's come to my attention. It is the fact that I am part of a chakra cycle that has kept the link stable since Kiba's chakra is filling the void left by mine. Only a faint thread of my own chakra is mingled with it.

Slowly my eyes close of their own accord and I don't have the strength to fight of the pulls sleep.

~o~

* * *

For the first time in a long I wake up to see that cat mask is nowhere in sight and finding that my senses are alarmingly dull. Between the medicines in my system and the fact that my body doesn't have enough chakra for my normal enhancements I am terrifyingly unaware of my surroundings for once.

It finally dawns on me just how much I fucked up. There is no way I can train in this state and even if I manage to pull off one of my miracles there is no way I will be prepared for the exams or the attack by Oto and Suna.

Not unless I find a way to actually accomplish all the things on my checklist while bed ridden. At least one or two of them might be possible. I would have to convince Kakashi to help me with instructing Pakun and his pack as well as simply summoning the dogs which will be near impossible.

However developing a medical jutsu might actually be easier now. Hell my own body can be used as a test subject now. Plus I will be able to communicate better with most the squadron now that I am in a more central position.

Who am I kidding this level of optimism could put Naruto to shame. I have no chakra to work with, I can barely move and I am confined to a hospital room that lacks enough space for me to train or practice properly. I don't even have my spear or any of the supplies I carry in my jacket since both were taken away from me. I also don't know how much time I have already lost while I was out.

"You never learn do you," A tired voice darkly grumbles and I can't help but smile despite the pain.

Usually that tone would be more often used by Sasuke and very rarely comes from my brother's mouth but I couldn't care less since I have been wanting to hear his voice so badly. I feebly try and sit up only to grimace in pain before my brother helps me with a sigh.

"How the hell do you manage to do this all the time and still survive is beyond me," Kiba says. "Don't even try and start talking since you aren't supposed to. I know what you're thinking and what you're going to ask."

I give a small meek smile in response as I look down at the two white balls of fur curled up at my feet. The simple gestures hurt like hell and I know that the pain shows because my brother sighs again.

"Shino is training with his dad for a few days and no one told me about you till yesterday," My brother says as I manage to look him in the eyes. "You have been out for two days by the way. I knew that I should have at least tried to check on you at least once or kept the line between us open but I thought that you would be fine. I was wrong about that but at least we can try and fix this in time for you to get back to training and participate in the exams."

I furrow my eye brows, pout my lips and narrow my eyes in response to my brother's words. How the hell does he expect to fix this, I know I heal faster than most but I am not capable of self-healing in this state.

A shadow of my brothers usually cocky smirk graces his face as if he read my mind, "I know what you're asking, Koko. Haven't you ever wondered why you always seem to heal impossibly fast even when your low on chakra or how your chakra reserves seem to fill up three times faster whenever you're in the hospital because of low chakra."

I feel my eyes widen as I realise what he is implying. His grin gets wider in response to my expression which he would normally find hilarious since I am rarely this flabbergasted by things.

"You're not the only one experimenting with chakra and medical ninjutsu. Just because mine isn't fit for healing doesn't mean that it has to stay that way since it seems to convert itself into healing chakra once it enters your body." Kiba replies laying down on the hospital bed even though there is barely enough room for both of us as well as our ninken. "I figured out that I can help speed up your recoveries using the chakra I send through the link between us. Your body will naturally convert it into medical chakra to heal yourself if I let it since your body is trained to do that. However I am able to slightly manipulate it beforehand so that it will actually stimulate your chakra production and make its levels increase faster."

My mind flashes back to when I was injured in wave and I realise that my brother has devised this technique early and mastered it very quickly.

"I started to experiment with it pretty early on, before we even left the academy actually. I fist put it to the real test when you got hit by the big as sword and scorched yourself back in wave so I know it works." Kiba laughs out loud at my narrowed eyes and generally annoyed expression. "I wanted to wait a while before telling you this but nee-chan told me about one of the techniques that you were trying to develop and-"

"We bo- both have the oth-other half to the puzzle." I manage to croak noticing that the act doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

My brother glares at me for having defied the doctor's orders and spoke. I can't help but realise that my body is healing much faster than it should and that the flow of chakra coming from my brother is like a raging river and I can tell that my brother is almost emptying his own chakra reserves in order to heal me. I try and direct as much of the healing energy as I can to my throat since not being able to talk is just plain frustrating.

"We are going to have to explain this to nee-san," I reply my voice still raspy though the pain is thankfully gone.

"Explain what to me?" My sisters voice says as the door can be hear shutting. "And you're going to permanently damage your vocal cords if you keep talking while in your current condition, Koko."

"Actually Koko's going to be healing much quicker than normal thanks to a jutsu that I have designed that uses our clans Soul Link."

"I think it would be called more of a technique than a jutsu," I reply. "We also don't know if it will work with people other than us."

"Why do you two both insist on devising potentially dangerous medical techniques without aid or guidance," my sister sighs as she checks over my body but I can tell from her slight smile that she is impressed. "I can't deny the results of your technique Kiba. Kokoro is recovering more rapidly than should be possible. I am guessing that it was actually you who figured out how to heal the chakra pathways, Kiba"

My brother nods, "How long will it take for Kokoro to recover at this rate?"

"It is hard to say but it could be up to a week," Nee-chan says looking at my medical chart. "You'll still have very little time to finish training and I am regarding that estimate as being optimistic."

I grimace at the verdict, that would mean that I would only have ten days to train myself to summon Pakun's pack and for us to learn to work together and create the seal. Without Kiba I would be completely screwed.

I sigh and rest my head on my brothers shoulder, "I am screwed aren't I?"

"Well whose fault is that," Kiba drones sarcastically as he intertwines his arm with mine my hand automatically clasping with his.

I can't say that I regret pushing myself so hard. I have a dozen reasons why pushing myself so hard is important to the future. There is so much I am not ready for and I want to scream again. The clam flowing into me from my brother muffles that urge and quiets the noise in my head in a way that I didn't realise it did.

It isn't completely gone it's still there like the bumpy texture left behind when you lightly paint over a thick globy part of a painting. You can still feel the layer underneath the new coat of paint even though it is painted over and no longer as visible. It is still enough to ruin a great painting by marring it with the clumpy mistake. A scar on a canvas like the one stretching from my shoulder to hip.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while everyone else is training," I don't realise till after they have left my mouth that I spoke them aloud. I wince slightly at how hollow my voice sounds since I usually do better to cover it up. Thankfully everyone seems to downplay it as tiredness and a side effect of my injuries.

"You won't just be sitting here doing nothing I'll be helping you devise that technique since it could be a very important thing for our village to develop," Kiba reassures as he squeezes my hand a little tighter.

He gets that neither of us like hospitals despite our love of medicine. The smells are to potent, the areas to enclosed and there is not enough colour. He also knows that I am just as hyper active as him just in a different way and without intellectual stimulation I start to go a little stir crazy.

"I will also be supervising you two while doing this since it could be incredibly dangerous," my sister says knowing full well that Kiba and me will work on it whether she helps us or not. "I don't really know how you expect to simulate an Aburame's body since I am quite sure they have some unique characteristics."

It is true that they do due to the tunnels their insects burrow into their bodies it makes them almost like a termite infested tree. Actually that would be a perfect model to start with, "we will need termites and trees."

"What," Kiba deadpans and both Akamaru and Aōko give me strange looks.

"The Aburame have structures very much like the tunnels some termites and other insects dig through wood I have seen some of it before and it is like an ant hill, kinda." I explain. "If we can use a tree that is scorched by chakra and infested with insects than we should be able to work with the biggest weakness in the technique at the moment."

"Problem is that you need to be the one converting the chakra into the medical chakra and administering it. I have also only ever used the chakra burn healing technique on you by transferring my own chakra into you." Kiba replies as his mind falls into step with mine. "You aren't fit to be using chakra at the moment. At least not for a few days."

A small yip brings everyone's attention to the little fluff ball how is waging her tail at a rapid speed as her tongue hangs out the side of her mouth.

"Could Aōko perhaps help speed up the healing process," Kiba thinks aloud and I can tell that he is very tried. "If she can utilise the same technique as me than maybe Kokoro can heal even faster."

Damn this all seems like a cheap short cut to getting past my problem. But I can't really complain since I need the help and am completely useless at the moment.

"I don't think that is a good idea Kiba since Kokoro needs to rest," Nee-san says. "Plus if Kokoro makes too swift of a recovery people are going to notice and that could be bad news."

It is only then that I realise I am not in the hospital but somewhere in the Hatake compound instead. Why would I be here whe-. Of course the hospital would probably be a dangerous place to have me with root lurking around me and since Kakashi knows about it he probably told mom and nee-chan. It is probably why we are at the compound in the first place, plus I have at least a few enemies in that hospital right now.

I grimace at the memory of breaking Kankuro's arms. Sure he was a bit too forward with me but he really wasn't in his actions like some others would be. Part of his almost creepy straight forwardness could also be due to cultural differences. In the harsh climate of wind country the people don't really waste time with beating around the bush when it comes to romantic interest. It is also worthy to note that Wind country itself has the potential sentence of the death penalty if someone is convicted of sexual assault. Shinobi are almost guaranteed to be given that sentence if found guilty which it is actually a very easy accusation to make since there is no 'innocent till proven guilty' component in their judicial system. Even rape as an act of war, torture or of any sort is strictly punishable by death amongst Suna shinobi.

The whole reason for the countries extreme prejudice dates back centuries to when the Daimyo's beloved little sister was raped by a Suna ninja. The psychological trauma of the event and lack of knowledge on how to treat her psychological state eventually lead to her taking her own life. Considering that this was taught in kunoichi classes back at the academy as a part of our unit on safety protocols I would say that it is pretty factual despite seeming like something out of a fairy tale.

It is one of the reasons why Suna has such a large population of Kunoichi in its ranks compared to most other villages even if it is one of the smaller of the hidden villages. The cultural differences between Suna and every other hidden village is actually quite drastic. In wind country if a woman or man isn't welcoming of another's advances they will express it, usually with violence. It is kind of twisted on both ends but then again this whole world is fucked up. Most people are actually terrified of approaching people from wind country because of their very blunt, but still detached nature which can come off as very intimidating.

 _ **Poke**_

I snap out of my mental musings to look at my brother who is currently very annoyed with my easily distracted mind.

"Well she is still spacing out like normal so that's a good sign," my sister jokes with a laugh as I take in the fact that the room has been set up like a hospital room.

How the hell did they manage to set all this up so quickly in a place that has been abandoned for years? I furrow my eyebrows. Usually Enid would have made some sarcastic comment about that but both the figures in my head have been disturbingly silent. I also can't sense Catmask's presence anywhere which never happens he is always lurking somewhere within range if he isn't visible.

A strange tingle around my eyes and forehead catches my attention as I reach up to touch it finding no sign of injuries.

"Jiraiya attempted to limit your abilities using a seal in order to try and prevent another mishap like this," my sister explains.

I blink at her words as I start to connect the new information to the sudden absence of my personal entourage. I don't know whether or not their absence will impact me positively or negatively but at least this confirms that they are part of my abilities. The seal on my forehead feels so foreign to me and every part of me is crying out that it doesn't belong. It feels like I am caged but the sensation is both good and bad. I feel constricted but I also feel safe since I can still feel shikaku's blood tainted chakra straining to seep into me past the seal.

I catch a glimpse of my own reflection in Kiba's headband and see the visible evidence of the seal on my forehead. A black crescent moon with its points reaching upward sits in the middle of my forehead and I can tell that it isn't right. My mind screams that the colour is wrong and that the mark is unnatural. The scrawled writing around it sparks agitation and aggression instinctively inside me and I find myself reach up to claw it off.

Kiba's hand snaps forward as he grasps my wrist firmly to prevent me from causing damage to myself. Everyone is obviously disturbed by my reaction save for Aōko who is baring her fangs and growling at the mark on my forehead.

"I realise that neither of you like it but it is necessary for now," my sister says her eyes darkening as she no doubt contemplates what this reaction must mean. "I'll talk to Jiraya-sama to see if he can substitute this seal for a different one that won't cause such an adverse reaction."

Kiba's eyes narrow as he to picks up on the second-hand sense of aversion for the mark on my forehead and I can feel his grip on my wrist tighten. He knows that both of us have no choice but to comply and allow me to endure the seal for now.

"It is only necessary until your healed enough to be released from the your hospitalisation," My sister says her body language and tone the same as she would have when she would sooth my brother and I when we were upset as children.

My sister leaves without another word, most likely eager to find Jiraiya after seeing our distress over the seal. The silence that fills the room after she leaves is suffocating and Kiba doesn't have the strength to fill it. I can't bring myself to endure the task of speaking, it is just too much effort.

I know that Kiba is angry and not just at me but also himself. He doesn't need to tell me I can see it in the tension of his shoulders and in the uncharacteristic tiredness in his eyes. The lack of a grin or boisterous boastful banter and the fact that his claws are more raged than usual. He rarely bites his nails anymore having been actively broken of the habit very early on. Nail biting is the one bad habit you will never see an Inuzuka have since our claws are our weapons more often than not.

Akamaru isn't any better. He's tense, his shoulders hunched in agitation and aggression. His lip is curled up on the left side showing his fangs and his paws are twitching with the urge to pace but he doesn't leave his sister's side. It is rare to see him like this since he is much more laid back compared to his sister. He rarely shows these signs of agitation and self-loathing. He is too proud to show it because he sees it as a sign of weakness. Not many people see this side of the small pup and it is only apparent to the rest of us due to having been together for so long. Aōko is a different story.

She isn't angry but rather disappointed and contemplative. The way her tail is curved around her front paws in an almost feline way is a clear sign that she is thinking deeply. Her right paw is lightly more forward than her left and is twitching. This isn't a twitch indicating the need to pace like her brother but a twitch that appears when she is trying to solve something. Where I tend to draw when thinking Aōko tends to sort things so the paw twitch is a sign that she is mentally sorting pieces of a puzzles with a visual of the physical action in her head.

I smile at the memory of Shino's initial agitation at this habit of Aōko's when we were little. It still annoys Sasuke but she has done it less and less as time goes on. Aōko has always been the organising factor to our duo and I would be a completely disorganised mess without her.

~o~

My forehead is burning but I can't move a muscle as a groan resonates from my throat. A white haired figure stands over my bed but not one of the two I would want to see. His glasses are reflecting in the moonlight as the wind blows the white curtain hiding the form from view periodically.

The young snake's eyes narrow slightly as he realises my consciousness but a fake smile of concern and sympathy stretches itself across his features. Bile rises in my throat and it takes all my self-control and discipline not to vomit at the gesture.

"I am glad to see that you are awake. I was quite worried when I heard the rumors of your hospitalisation. I thought that they weren't true at first since you weren't actually in the hospital," The traitor says with fake concern and relief in his voice. "Even after I figured out were you were they wouldn't let in anyone but your clansmen to see you so I had to sneak my way in."

I want to cry out and call him out on his lies but I don't. I can't help the venom that slips into my voice though. "Your concern is a bit shocking considering I made it _very_ clear that I didn't like you. Our relationship can hardly be described as friendly either."

"I was hoping to amend that," Kabuto says as he reveals a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "When I heard the news I was worried that it was your closeness to the sand ninja that led to you ending up here."

My eyes narrow at the flowers and I know that Kabuto must know the meaning behind each of them. Either this is an ironic display or a move made to deceive me and win my trust. I think that it is both actually. Hell without my foreknowledge I probably would have fallen for this. Mock orange the flower warning of deceit, Orelander advising one to take caution and monkshood whispering of lurking enemies. When accompanies with Kabuto's words it is obvious the conniving snakes are trying earn my trust by outing their Suna allies.

It dawns on me that Aōko hasn't intervened at all throughout the encounter and for a moment I feel the urge to panic. I supress it as I quickly realise that she is safe and with our brothers. My tension doesn't subside completely given that I am in a room with an enemy that far out classes me. Kabuto could kill me in an instant and make it look like an accident or that I succumbed to my injuries. He could even make me disappear completely if he wanted to.

I want to tear out his throat and end a lot of suffering before it can even begin. I don't care if the visions of the deaths I could bring upon him in my head are way too graphic and violent to be healthy I want to watch the bastard bleed!

But I don't instead of lashing forward to crush his esophagus with my hands I reach out with a shaky hand to take the flowers since I can't identify any poisons or the like in them. I don't know for sure whether it is weakness from my condition that is the sole reason my hand is shaking. I force myself to remember the times I spent with Ino in kunoichi class learning the meanings of the flowers. The action proves to be fruitful as I am able to force my lips to curve up in a weak smile. I don't dare make eye contact with Kabuto lest my eyes betray me. I smile a bit more as his reaction indicates that I played off the shyness card flawlessly and I feel confident enough to look up and meet his eyes.

His dark eyes are impossible to read and have that underlying glaze that mine do. He like me has eyes he shouldn't have. He has the eyes of a person too young to understand the world as much as they do. Of course many shinobi if not all shinobi have seen way more than a person should see but that isn't the kind of understanding these eyes convey. He probably doesn't even realise that his eyes have that gleam or what it really means to have it.

They are the eyes of someone who knows just how little identity actually means. How easy it is to fabricate everything. And what it is like to live life as an imposter and not actually know who you are. Not just in the sense of being a spy.

It dawns on me just how alike Kabuto and I are in terms of our stories. Orphaned by bloodshed with no knowledge as to who your birth parents really were or where you really came from. Both extremely talented with medical ninjutsu after starting to learn it at a very early age. We have both caught the eye of Root at one point or another and we both have pretended to be something we are not only a daily basis. Never letting your guard slip and letting yourself be malleable to any and every situation. We both struggle to understand who we really are, albeit for completely opposite reasons.

Looking down at the flowers in my hand, I can't help but let out a short, dry, humourless laugh at my own behaviour. I am injured and all alone with a known enemy that completely outclasses me and here I am contemplating things like this. How very typical of me.

"This isn't going to make me trust you," I reply looking up intensely at the much older boy through my bangs in a way that would terrify anyone who knew me. I can see it in the down turning motion his lips make which I respond to with a small smile. "Do you want to know why I know I can't trust you, Kabuto?"

I can see his hand twitch in preparation for him to kill me if it is shown that I know too much. I don't acknowledge the slip up in any way. If anything I am impressed that he has kept his cool this long without breaking character.

"Do you want to know?" I ask again as I force myself up into a sitting position slightly surprised that Kabuto actually actively aids me in doing so. The little snake even took extra caution to ensure he didn't actually hurt me more and I can see the medical training he has in the movement.

"You really shouldn't be exerting yourself while in this condition," Kabuto scolds with fake concern. "Though why don't you trust me?"

"Because I wouldn't trust myself," I reply picking the flowers up again as I realise that my inability to move early was not solely because of my injuries but medicines used by Konoha hospital to keep rowdy patients from injuring themselves further. "And I have a feeling that we are more alike than either of us realise. Tell me kabuto, would you trust yourself?"

I can see that my question strikes a nerve in Kabuto and he barely manages to not lash out violently. I manage, mainly out of instinct to avoid the pain the movement would cause, not to flinch. Instead I just place a bandaged hand on his arm.

"Easy, that wasn't meant to be a threat or insult only a question," I say smiling softly like a wolf whose prey just walk right into their trap. "Though your reaction basically answered it for me since I would have reacted the same way if it had been you who had asked the question to me."

It isn't a lie, I probably would have gone on the offensive if I had been put in that position. It would have signaled nothing but danger to me. Kabuto slowly relaxes but remains warry and combat ready.

A silent standoff commences between the two of us as two imposters stare each other down with questioning eyes before Kabuto's face breaks out into a smirk. Most people would see this as the tension breaking off in a light hearted way but despite the smirk now gracing my own lips I am more on guard than before. That smirk was that of someone who is victorious and venomous.

"I had best be going before someone catches me here," Kabuto says as he makes his way to the window. He pauses to look at me one last time causing his glasses to appear completely white as they reflect the moon light. "You have certainly proved to be much more interesting than I anticipated."

I glare darkly at the spot where he had stood the second he is gone my lips pulling back as bar my fangs in fiery resentment. The bastard didn't even bother to try and cover up the underlying tone in his last statement and I probably just made things even worse now that I have the Snakes' attention.

Maybe it will distract Orochimaru from Sasuke, even if it is only a little bit of a diversion than I am happy. But still this whole encounter has left things even shakier than before. Was Root involved in getting Kabuto into my hospital room or was he acting alone?

With my senses dulled down to a normal level I have no way of knowing what is going around me. I feel like I am trapped in the body of a new born again with my senses being so limited. It is frustrating and more than annoying.

~o~

* * *

I open my eyes still not used to actually sleeping peacefully. A pair of snores and the warmth at my back causes me to instantly melt into the sense of security and belonging. I look down at my feet to see that Aōko is also awake and watching me. Both of us are calmer than usual now that we have had the chance to spend time with our brothers again.

Neither of them have left our sides for longer than half an hour after they came back to find the flowers Kabuto gave me. I had to lie and say that I didn't know where they had come from but it put everyone on guard after that. Kakashi-sensei especially and after some debate I ended up actually being moved into the hospital due to it having higher security.

I know that Kakashi wasn't happy about me being moved into a place that root could access me even more easily but he couldn't deny that the Hatake compound had already proven to be to sparse in security measures to keep me safe. It would also have been impossible for them to keep constant watch over me in the compound for long before it would start to attract suspicion. However Kakashi sensei had one condition that needed to be met if I was to stay in the hospital. That big furry condition is currently laying lazily next to the door after having played with Aōko and Akamaru for a good four hours yesterday.

Bull has quickly become very fast friends with Kiba, A ōko and Akamaru and hasn't left my side since I was admitted to the hospital. Not that I have been going anywhere at all since my sister won't even let me out of the hospital room. Though she at least let me get up out of the bed yesterday after reluctantly admitting that I was healed enough to.

That is why the floor is covered in papers, upon papers of medical stuff relating to our current project. Not even Aōko and nee-san could keep it all from becoming an organised mess. However the work on it has gone much faster than any of thought it would with all three of us working on it constantly. All that is really left to do is test the many hypotheses that we have accumulated and actually put our ideas into action and find a way to make it work. We already were able to heal the cuts on my arms properly using the first component of the technique with me actually being allowed to do it myself while under strict supervision.

My senses are even back to their normal strength though I am not allowed to put any stress or extra effort into them. I still feel like I am getting off way to easily with this miraculous recovery though which leaves a bitter taste in my mouth every time I reach a new milestone.

A knock at the door catches my attention and I quickly do an awkward cross between hopscotch and improvised dance to get to the door without stepping on any of the papers. I pause at the door though as Bull lets out a silent growl which is justified given the visitors scent.

Opening the door slightly I peak my head out, "Long time no see, Kankuro."

It is weird seeing him without his hood or face paint and he seems just surprised to see me. Both his arms are still heavily bandaged but are not in casts which is quite surprising given that it hasn't even been a month since I broke them. But I have no idea how advanced Suna's medical ninjutsu is or what they have at their disposal so it is most likely that someone from his own village has been tending to them and speeding up the process. Or it could also be help from Otogakure which no doubt has advanced medical ninjutsu considering who the village leader is.

An awkward and most likely mutually unintentional staring contest ensues and I have no idea what to say. What do you say when an enemy who's arms you broke recently knocks on the door to your hospital room?

"How did you end up in the hospital?" Kankuro breaks the silenced obviously confused. "A girl with pink hair kept on going on about how stupid you were to have ended up here again."

I sigh, it isn't really surprising that Sakura was the one who ended up alerting Kankuro about my hospitalisation. According to my older sister Sakura didn't stop ranting about it for a few hours after she learned about it yesterday. It also makes sense that Kankuro would be confused as to how I ended up in the hospital during the training period.

"Long story short, it was a training accident." I shrug not wanting to give too much away. "My sister freaked out and I ended up here. How are your arm's doing?"

"There healing really well," Kankuro replies shrugging things off like I did. "Though I have to say that you were definitely badass. It isn't the first time I have ended up with broken arms since it is a common injury when training with either of my siblings."

"So no hard feelings then," I ask opening the door a little wider ignoring Bull's increasing agitation.

"None at all you were just going for the most effective target to take me down after all," Kankuro says with a cocky grin. "Though we will have to have a rematch sometime soon cause I am still after that k-"

Kanuri doesn't get to finish that sentence as a very angry Bull forces his way past me so that he is standing between me and Kankuro. Luckily Bull doesn't get the chance to try and maul Kankuro as a very familiar voice cuts into the chaos.

"What exactly is going on here," My sister demands but the look she sends me is more or less asking me about Kankuro more than anything.

"Kankuro heard Sakura ranting about me being in the hospital yesterday and decided to come and see me," I reply briefly as Kankuro continues to eye Bull warily.

"Well he is going to have to be heading back to his own room now," A voice says from behind me indicating that my brother has woken up and is already out for Kankuro's blood. "Right nee-chan?"

"Actually I really should be heading back since my sister is supposed to drop by today," Kankuro says obviously not liking his odds against multiple opponents. "I'll see you at the finals, Kokoro."

I don't even have a chance to respond before I am dragged away by my sister who sends my brother a glare that tells him to stay put. Every time I try to ask why and where my sister is dragging me she sends me a glare that shuts me up till we are both on the roof of the hospital.

"Is that the sand ninja that your brother keeps on complaining about," my sister asks. "The one who's arms you broke?"

"Yes," I reply blandly more interested in actually being outside for the first time in days. "Don't ask me why the he is still friendly towards me even after that."

I actually do have an idea as to why Kankuro is acting the way that he is. I made it clear that I wouldn't trust Kabuto so no there are trying someone else in order to get information from me. They probably also want to keep an eye on me as well considering the amount of intrigue I have sparked. Plus I definitely made myself out to be a threat to the sand ninja since I took out the Kazekage's oldest son with little difficulty. I also put their Jinjuriki on edge.

The sharpness of my sister's features becomes more prominent as the soft and caring temperament she usually has fades. She realises that there are dark clouds on the horizon for the leaf village even if she doesn't know what.

"You need to stop taking so many risks Koko," My sister sighs as she leans against the fence around the roof her white coat blowing in the wind. "You're a smart kid but you keep on pushing your luck way too far and one of these days it will get you killed. You have been getting more and more reckless and it is starting to terrify everyone."

I sigh and lean back against the fence beside my sister. I stare up at the cloudless sky above knowing that I can't argue with her about this since I can't give my reasons for being so reckless. I can't promise her that I will stop being reckless since I would have to break it. I am glad that she isn't giving me a full out lecture on all the stupid stuff I have done since the chunin exams started but it makes me feel even more guilty for it.

"I am pretty sure that I should already be dead," I finally say as I watch a pair of leaves cross in front of the sun. "I am just being held together with glue, tape and bubble gum."

"You're lucky that that glue won't ever give up on trying to keep you in one piece," my sister says with a bittersweet breath. "You also have a lot of glue holding you together and a whole _pack_ of gum."

I laugh, "That was a really bad, but clever, pun nee-chan."

My sister joins in on the laughter as the door to the roof burst open and a giant bull dog, two white puppies plus my brother who is missing his pants make a dramatic entrance. I laugh at the sight of bull holding the waist band of my brother's pants in his jaw as Akamaru and Aōko hold the ends of each leg in theirs.

"Come on you guys give me my pants back!"

We don't make a move to help our brother but start laughing even harder at the sceptical. Kiba glares at us and we laugh even harder and I almost fall over.

"Do I even want to know what's going on," Sakura deadpans as she walks onto the roof causing my brother to freeze in his tracks. "I am glad to see that you're well enough to be let out of your room Kokoro."

"Hey Sakura," I say still trying to catch my breath. "Don't worry about it this is pretty normal for our family, Kinda."

"Yep our house, hell our whole bloody compound tends to be very lively," My mom says placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she grins at my brother's misfortune. "Usually those four devils are responsible for it too. Kiba is always into to trouble and Koko is always up to some sort of experiment. I can't tell you how many times one of Koko's experiments left the compound in chaos when she was little. Whenever those two ever teamed up for something all hell would break lose."

" **We weren't that bad** ," Kiba and I complain with agreeing yips from our accomplices.

"The polka-dot incident," Kuromaru chimes in.

"That only happened ONCE," my brother exclaims almost falling over as he puts on his freshly retrieved pants.

"Polka dot incident," Sakura questions.

"Don't even ask," I say.

"You don't want to know," Kiba continues.

" **Plus we all agreed NEVER to mention that again**." We both say as we glare at the dog that brought it up.

"Koko and Kiba tried to come up with a new shampoo that both dogs and humans could use and it caused everyone who used it's hair to become died with polka- dots for a few weeks," nee-chan reveals in an act of treason. "Old Aunt Mimi and Ginmaru still use it too."

"It has also been used frequently for pranking others within the clan too," Mom says grinning.

" **You all suck** " Kiba and I grouse. Aōko and her brother whine in agreement.

The Haimaru brothers just respond by attacking us with sloppy licks till Kiba and I are both laughing and telling them to stop. One of them also decides to break off and launch an attack on Sakura as well causing her to end up in a small pile with Kiba and me.

I instinctively link arms with my twin as we grin at each other. A spike in the intensity of the already painful presence of the mark on my forehead brings me back down from my lighthearted brightness. The shadows around me grow sharper and the world itself grows darker as a lone cloud blocks out the sun.

~o~

* * *

"I get out of here tomorrow," I mummer from where I sit bathed in moonlight. I scratch Bull behind his ear as the large dog looks up at me with a look of understanding. "I can't afford to sit around. I know that Kakashi-sensei and the others want to protect me but I-"

I look up at the moon which is both a symbol of comfort and looming danger, "I have to make myself stronger. I won't let myself be the one that everyone has to always protect. I will become a force to be reckoned with in my own right damn it!"

Bull grins at my determination as he places one of his large paws on top of mine. I grin back at him, "We have a whole lot of work to do and very little time to do it in now. We are going to have to pull off a miracle to make this work. But I am a member of team seven and seven is supposed to be a luck number, kinda."

~o~

* * *

Hello everyone I told you I would have this chapter up early. I really wanted to show just how vital Kiba is to Kokoro's mental and physical health, as well as how much Kokoro relies on him. I also wanted to write more interactions between Sakura and Kokoro but it is taking forever for this story to get to the chunin exam finals. I might write an Omake about Kokoro and Sakura to show how Sakura has changed due to Kokoro's influence on the world. The next chapter will be the last training chapter of the chunin exams arc.

I would like to thank IronyIsMyName for responding to my question in the previous chapter. It was very helpful. I have another question for you guys if you want to answer it: What do think Kokoro's biggest flaw is?"

Next time on KnM: The return of shenanigans


	34. Chapter 30: Training Shenanigans

Chapter 30: Training Shenanigans

I let out a deafening scream as the seal that has been giving me hell is removed from my forehead by Jiraya. The effects of its absence are immediate as the sheer weight of Enid, Catmask and my water reflection make themselves known. The whole world regains that vividness to it that I have been straining my sense to bring back.

Growling I supress the pain and the screams it has been ripping out of me. I give the toad sage a feral grin as Aōko howls at our victory against the evil seal. I can hear both the reflections in my mind laugh wickedly in joy at their returned freedom. Catmask 'sever present smile seems even more wide and malicious than usual as he leers at me from behind Jiraya.

"You're certainly an Inuzuka," Jiraya jokes half-heartedly at my behaviour. "I don't know how Kakashi can handle having you and Naruto on the same team."

"I don't," Said ninja grumbles his one eye following my every move vigilantly.

"Well you're free to go kid," the toad sage says standing up. "Kakashi and I have to get back to training your teammates. We have already had a hard enough time keeping your condition and presence in the hospital secret from them."

I nod already grabbing my spear and heading for the window. Kakashi just sighs as me and Aōko race out of there. Making my way across the village I relish being free of that seal. I don't stop for anything as I make my way to the village gate even then I only pause for a moment to give a brief wave to the guards on duty. Making my way through the tree's that I have navigated for most of my life I find it.

The air is thick with the aroma of decomposing life and the area is silent save for the hum of some insects and a few frogs. The small hidden dead wood is a place that almost no one knows exists since the canopy of the trees around it renders it unseen from an aerial view and unless you looked beneath the thick foliage you would never know it was here. You would have to be walking on the ground to notice it and even then the small swamp is hardly something to notice.

But the large grey tree in the center of it all is something to take note of. The thing could be made of Swiss cheese with the amount of holes it has in it. They weren't caused by any jutsu either, they are natural. Jiraya made this swamp a few years ago to contain an invasive species that threatened to destroy the whole area's eco system.

Even the Aburame, who are normally highly protective of insects agreed that they would need to exterminate them if another solution wasn't purposed. However the Toads gave some advice that allowed them to let the insects live in peace. By destroying the flora of the area the insects were trying to recreate their normal habitat. Jiraya used a jutsu to speed up the process creating a sanctuary for the insects.

Ever since the Aburame and the Inuzuka as well as many other shinobi have used the area to train. This is actually where my mother brought Kiba, Akamaru, A ōko and me to learn how to identify stages of decomposition by its scent. It was also used to teach us how to single out certain scents and operate while working with an overpowering scent. It defiantly worked.

These insects still stump even the expertise of the Aburame since they are truly unique. The Aburame have been unable to use the species in their jutsu since a member of a colony cannot go far from its queen before dying. Which is the first thing the Aburame could find no explanation for. The second thing is that the queen quite literally fused herself with the place she wished to build as her nest. This was something that no one had ever seen before and no other species of insect has ever displayed this.

Many refer to these little critters as coach roaches. However they aren't actually coach roaches despite looking like they are. The Nise Shiroari aren't beetles either, they are actually a very unique type of termite. Though their name isn't very creative and tends to cause misconception since their name literally means fake termite. Walking on the water over to the tree I watch as one of the little guys emerges in reaction to my body heat.

"Hello little guy," I greet the termite. "I wanted to test something out here that may be of help to my friend. Is that Okay?"

There is no sign of a response from the little thing and its sightless white eyes give no indication of understanding. Pressing my hand against the tree in one of the few places where there aren't any holes I get the little termites attention as he starts to move towards me. I know that Shino or any Aburame would probably freak out at me for doing this since these things tend to be aggressive but I have to win their trust somehow.

The little guy is hardly little in terms of the normal size for insects since he is as long as my middle finger and as wide as my thumb. As the sleek black termite makes its way closer to me I take a deep breath and coat my hand with chakra. The wingless termite tilts its head in a seemingly questioning gesture that looks so cute that I want to giggle. Focusing on better matching the signature that the hive is giving off I watch as the termite makes its way closer till the first pair of its three sets of legs reaches the edge of the chakra.

The creature dark brown antennae twitch as it analyses my chakra signature as if it is trying to sense whether or not I am a threat. It is only now that I realise approaching this little guy the way I did was probably an even bigger mistake. The dark mahogany coloured markings on its head and abdomen make it clear that this termite is one of the hives soldiers meaning that it's part of the most aggressive section of its hierarchy.

I don't dare move as the little termite approaches my hand and even climbs onto it. Yet the little warrior doesn't attack. It is then that I realise that the little guy is feeding off of my chakra in a way similar to a Kikiachu.

That is when I realise that this area is a negative space similar to Aokigahara before Shino and I got rid of those seals. It isn't the same thing though, the chakra in this area isn't corrupt but it is being drained. Most likely by the colony which would explain why they don't try and expand their area of influence to the other trees. They don't eat the tree's, they eat the natural chakra. No that's not quite it.

Perhaps they are absorbing it. But if that is true than these little guys must be completely immune to natural chakra. However that also means that by testing my jutsu here I could cause disastrous consequences.

I look down at my hand again to see that my new found friend is no longer alone. Dozens of the little termites have come out of the wood work to see what is going on. Half of my arm is already coated with them and I realise that I have no idea how to get out of this situation. Slowly I reach my chakra out till it is encasing around part of the tree.

I close my eyes and focus on the tree and the natural energy that is funneling into it. I try and map out the pathways it is following and hope for the best as I try to get my own chakra to snake down into each path. I open my eyes again to see that my chakra has spread out like trendless of blue water with each river disappearing into a new entrance into the hive.

So that is why the make the tunnels, they are used for funneling chakra into the nest. Which means that figuring out how to heal Shino turned out to be a lot easier than I thought it would since my brother already figured out the biggest part of it.

Like the tunnels made by the nise shiroari a person's chakra pathways are meant to channel chakra. I can also follow the signatures of the kikaichuu as a guide line to heal Shino. I don't know for sure if it will work or not but there is no real way for me to test to get a definitive answer without Shino here.

Looking down at my arm again I notice that I still have the same dilemma of the little white eyed bugs not wanting to leave my arm. Taking a huge risk to my own safety I slowly start to recede my chakra from my arm and thankfully the little members of the blattodea order recede with it as they follow the food source. Slowly I lead them off of my arm and back onto the wood till they are far enough away from my hand so I can break the contact and chakra flow.

Letting out a breath of relief I look down at my shoulder to see that my original little friend standing there. Aōko yips happily at me and gives me a smile that says 'good luck getting out of this one'. She refuses to take a step into the swap after her and Akamaru both got bit by the nise shiroari when we were training.

Despite being something that most people would find a trigger of a skin crawling sensation and repulsion I find the little guy on my shoulder to be quite cute. Especially since he is once again tilting his head to the side in a way that is very similar to a certain pup. Leave it to me to befriend a deadly insect that no one can make sense of.

Reaching up I tentatively pet the little guy with the tip of my index figure to which the creature starts to let out an almost purr like drone. To be honest these things really do remind me of cats, "Maybe people should start calling you nekoshiroari."

I stop petting the dangerous insect and let it climb onto my other hand as the little guy lets out a brief high pitched chirping sound. It rubs the side of its face to my thumb in another very cat like gesture causing me to laugh, "I might as well call you Kuroneko with the way you act little guy, kinda."

I place my hand in front of one of the tunnels in the tree so that Kuroneko can return to his home easily. However the little bug doesn't seem to want to leave, "I have to go little guy and you can't come with me. I'll come back and visit though and I'll even bring a friend of mine who would be really happy to meet you."

I don't know if the white eyed black bug can truly understand what I am saying or if it is just as coincidence but Kuroneko scurries back into his home. But he peaks his head back out as he watches me join Aōko at the edge of the swamp.

Picking up Aōko and putting her on my head I grin, "Shino is going to freak when he learns of this. Don't know if it will be in a good way or a bad way though."

Aōko yips in agreement and we head off to a less fragile environment for the rest of our training.

~o~

* * *

Inu- tora-tori-uma-inu, ""Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shuryō ryōken!"

I watch as Pakun, Bull, Akino, Shiba, Bisque, and a seemingly shy new dog garbed in bandages appear. Aōko happily rushes over to her large dark brown friend as they both start to play. I smile at the new comer, "Hey my names Kokoro, I don't think we have met yet."

"No we haven't," the white and auburn coloured dog responds with a quiet voice. "My name is Uhei it is nice to meet you."

Aōko realising what is going on breaks off from playful game and skids to a stop in front Uhei with a happy yip to introduce herself.

"Sorry were both a little hyper today since we have both been cooped up in a hospital for the last eight days and only got out today," I say turning red in embarrassment at my partner's lack of tact. "But yeah this is Aōko my partner, kinda."

"Don't worry about the kinda part," Paun says noticing Uhei's confusion. "It's a verbal tick of hers."

"Was there a reason why you summoned us," Shiba asks stepping forward.

"Actually yes," I say glad to be feeling like myself again. "We don't have a lot of time before the deadline to learn to work as a team and for me to figure out how I am going to summon you all at once. But I had an idea on how to build teamwork and learn each other's skills."

"What do you have in mind," Akino says as he uses his paw to adjust his glasses.

"Have any of you ever been hunting," I ask and then realise that their definition of hunting is most likely different from mine. "As in hunting animals, not missing nin or anything like that."

"None of us really have except for Uhei," Pakun answers as the mentioned dog shrinks down in embarrassment. "He is probably the best at it of all of us."

"Well I was thinking that we could try hunting," I say laying out my idea for them. "My clan has always used hunting as a way to train and build bonds between members of the clan. I also heard that there has been a very large boar terrorising this area of the forest. I have taken down boars before but from the sounds of it this isn't a normal boar."

Bisque looks at me questioningly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well this boar has been reported to be the size of a farmers cart or bigger and it has been attacking such carts," I answer before taking out a scroll. "If the reports are accurate than that means that this boar is most likely a great silver boar."

Bisque is the first to respond to the information, "Wait but monstrous swine only inhabit the mountainous regions of the land of lighting and parts of the land of earth. What would one be doing here?"

"A few years ago they became a symbol of wealth a few years ago and hundreds of baby great silver boars were smuggled across the elemental nations. However when the baby boars grew up to be big boars and grew tusks," I trail off.

"People abandoned them and set them loose into the wilds," Shiba finishes darkly most likely not likening the idea of people abandoning an animal for such a trivial reason.

"Even if what happened to them was terrible there is no reversing it since these boar are once again feral animals and have been attacking people," I reply glad that Kakashi gave me the c-ranked mission as a test. "Three days ago a four year old girl was gouges to death by this boar. If the worst of the rumors are true than this beast has developed an appetite for humans and is actively hunting them as a source of food."

The gathered group goes silent as we all digest that bit of information and mentally prep ourselves for the horrors we might witness on this mission.

"So what's the game plan," Akino asks being the first to steel himself.

"I was thinking that we should all spread out since we have a massive amount of ground to cover. If any of us find our target than we can howl to let the others know." I answer drawing out a rough map of the area with my spear. "We will immediately respond to however calls. None of us should engage the enemy on our own."

"What if things go badly on your end," Pakun points out. "We can always recall back but you and Aōko don't have that luxury."

"True but she can always instantly summon us to her side if things get bad," Akino points out keeping a level head to counteract Pakun's over protectiveness. "I think that we can all agree that we would fight by her side without hesitation right?"

Bull gives my face a sloppy slobbery lick in answer to Akino's question as the rest of his pack voice their agreement. I can't help but smile like an idiot and hug all the dogs around me. The smell of dogs and forest making me feel as if I am back within my clan compound even though I am miles away.

~o~

* * *

I can feel my nose twitch as I crouch over the imprint of my preys that has been captured in the drying mud. A feral hog's is similar to that of a deer's but there are some key differences such as the dewclaws being angled outward but with a wild boar the differences are even starker. The dewclaws and tips of the hooves appear sharper than those of a deer or a pig. Deer and Boar are even-toed ungulates which explains why they are so similar. However the two animal's biology differ significantly when it comes to their digestive systems which is the main distinction that was used to further classify them. Boars have a simple sack shaped stomach but deer's have multi-chambered stomachs. Four of them actually and it is this that allows them to ruminate food to aid with the digestion of plants. Rumination is the regurgitation of food and the re-chewing and swallowing of it. Cows, deer and sheep use this digestive method which is quite effective as it allows them to digest plants that other animals can't as well as shortens the digestive process.

I smile remembering how I learned all that information about the difference between deer's and boars. It was one of the few times Shikamaru has ever gone off into a lecturing tangent about something even if he didn't lose his 'the world is disinteresting' demeanor or nearly monotone way of speaking. All I did was mention how similar deer and boar tracks were to Ino. I guess Shikamaru's Nara pride kicked in or something and considering how proud the Nara are of their deer, it isn't really that surprising. The Nara can be as bad as an Aburame or an Inuzuka when asked about the creatures their clan has a special bond with.

I laugh as Aōko presses her own paw print into the mud to compare it to the size of the monstrous one I am studying. It completely dwarfs hers since the print itself is about the size of my head which is a bit terrifying. This is a small sized print for the species we are tracking and it looks like the imprint was left by an adolescent female.

"This could be a lot worse than we thought," I say before grabbing Aōko and leaping into the trees as the sound of an approaching. "Yeah, this really isn't good."

Aōko quietly whimpers in agreement as we watch the massive beast with tusks as long as my arm lumber through the area we were just in. This boar definitely isn't an adolescent but a fully grown female. The beast dwarfs me easily would easily be bigger than the bear I took out when I was little. I cannot help the sense of awe that sweeps in overpowering my fear. Powerful and breathtaking are the two best words to describe this wild queen. Her eyes are the colour of citrine and appear like starlight against her coat of dark bristles. A long pink and puckering scar stretches down the length of her body. Her tusks are a stark white like the sliver sickle shaped stripes curving across her back that give her species their name.

Waiting a few moments for her to continue on through the trees I follow her. I stick to the tree branches knowing that the ground would not be a safe place with such a creature posing a threat. But even sticking to the trees may be futile if I end up taking her on in combat. Those tusks pair with that powerful body would take down even one of these trees with easy.

Eventually the trees thin out a bit till an abstractly shaped clearing comes into view. I can't help but be filled with a deep sense of dread as I take in the sight of the clearing, "Well this just became a lot fucking harder."

The mission report had said that a male boar was the culprit of the attacks but that information was very incorrect. If it was a male boar than it would have meant that there would only be one target to take out. However after discovering that adolescent female's track I knew that there was a very slim chance that the small female would be working on her own.

Female boars rarely travel alone and usually form large groups called sounders and that is what we are dealing with. But even so a sounder of this size is ridiculous, there must be at least a dozen boars ranging from mature to adolescent. Luckily there doesn't appear to be any piglets present which means there aren't any males in the region.

The largest of the boars, a completely silver coloured one laying that seems to be at the closest thing to a center that the clearing has is most likely the head female. Suddenly the matron boar's scared pink nose twitches as she bolts up letting out am ear splitting war cry before charging at the tree I am in. The rest of her sounder are quick to take up the call.

I realise that the direction of the wind has changed suddenly but me upwind from them. Having acute senses of smell it is no wonder they became aware of my presence so quickly. I leap over to another tree as Aōko follows my lead.

"Kirgakure No Justsu," I say quickly bring my hand up to my mouth and let a thick mist flow out of my mouth to distract the beast and make myself vanish.

But even if the justsu makes it hard for them to pick up my scent or see me they can still hear me and boars have a very good sense of hearing. I continue to bound from branch to branch in an attempt to put some distance between myself and the rampaging boars that are tearing up the forest. I skid to halt and quickly I go through the hand seals as fast as possible, inu – tora- tori –uma- inu "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shuryō ryōken!"

Pakun, Akino, Bull, Shiba, Bisque and Uhei as well as Kumomaru and one other all appear but I don't waste time to greet them as the tree we are in starts to tip forward. I scream, "Don't ask just run!"

The new dog and Kumomaru follow me and the rest of the pack though they are obviously very confused by the situation. I don't know how long we ran for but eventually the boars began to relent and stop chasing us and the numbers started to shrink till only the scared one I saw earlier is left pursuing us.

Reaching into my sleeve I pullout some of my normal ninja wire and toss one of the ends to Aōko who catches it in her jaw as we start to lay a trap out. The rest of the pack stops realising that we are no longer running.

"What are you two doing," the new face from Pakun's pack says. "Are you two crazy?"

"There is only one of them following us now," I reply as Aōko and I get into a combat ready position on the ground in front of where the trap is now set. "We should be able to take it out, it has a lame left hind leg. Plus we will have an advantage with this trap in place."

Pakun and his pack along with Kumomaru all join us on the ground taking their own battle ready positions. Everyone's fangs are bared as the thunderous sound of the approaching monster grows closer. The great silver boar charges right into the wire trap which wraps around it like a net restraining its movements. The beast lets out a feral high pitched cry as it desperately tries to break free of the wire by swinging its tusks violently.

"How exactly are we supposed to take out this thing," Shiba asks as we analyse the situation.

"Me and Aōko will take out its eyes," I reply twirling my spear to charge it. "You guys should go for it's under belly but flack it from the sides. We have to avoid those tusks and watch out for its legs and hooves as well. That things dew claws are sharp enough to cause some serious damage. Don't go for its jugular, its tusks are still too much of a danger."

"Boars have bad eyesight already so taking out its eyes isn't the most tragic of moves," Bisque points out. "It would be more effective to take out its hearing and sense of smell if you're trying to restrict its senses."

"Good point," I reply. "But I am not going for its senses I am trying to hit vulnerable spots. Plus going for the eyes will distract her away from your attacks and force her to us her tusks primarily against me. We are also fighting at close range so the boar's nearsightedness will not be as much of a weakness, Kinda."

"Akino. You, Bisque, Urushi and Shiba attack from the left," Pakun says as Akino nods. "Bull, Uhei and Kumomaru you're with me on the right."

"Well what are we waiting for," I say with a grin as a very light coat of chakra flickers over my body. "Giju Ninpō: Jujin Bunshin!"

Aōko and I sprint forward mirroring each other completely save for Aōko not having a spear. The beast not knowing which of us to swings its tusks at lets out a high pitched combat call before swinging in Aōko's direction. Aōko easily doges this and suspends herself between the boars tusks making it impossible for the boar to swing them at her. I take advantage of the opening and leap at the boars turned head, jabbing my spear at least a meters deep into her eye left eye socket as Aōko lunges and claws out the other eye.

The beast cries out in pain and the rest of the pack takes the cue. Darting underneath the boar whose restraints prevent its escape the canines lunge at the vulnerable underbelly. Removing my spear I watch the beast thrash which causes Aōko to retreat backwards into the trees. The beast lets out another cry as it swings its head upward launching me into the air.

"You guys should get out of there, I am going to take her down," I say taking advantage of the situation as I aim my spear for between the beast's eyes. The canines all manage to get out from beneath the beast as I use the momentum of my fall to drive my spear into the beast skull till only the very end of my spear is visible. In a few moments the beast stops moving and slumps to the ground as I retrieve my blood covered spear. The second it is out a geyser of blood sprays out drenching me in it. The hit went straight to the beast brain killing it quickly.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place," The young wolf pup asks.

"She wouldn't have been able to force the spear into the skull without the momentum from her decent," Bisque explains. "The fact that the boar threw her up like that was a complete fluke and was very unlikely to happen so it was not part of the plan."

"Ohhh I get it," Kumomaru says though it is pretty obvious he doesn't.

"What was all that about anyways Pakun," the newcomer from Pakun's pack asks. "And who's the overgrown pup?"

"The wolf pup is Kumomaru, the one I told you about," Pakun explains. "Kokoro summoned us to track down a boar that was causing trouble as a way to train together. We split up to track it down and Kokoro was supposed to summon us if things got bad."

"I'd say that bad would be an understatement based on what I saw back there," The sharp toothed, angry looking hound grumbles before turning to a re puppyfied Aōko. "You pups okay?"

"I think we are all good," I say as Aōko and Kumomaru both nod in agreement. "But thanks for asking, uhh?"

"I am Urushi," The sharp toothed hound replies in a kind tone though his expression still looks angry. "We didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves since you summoned me in such a dangerous situation."

"Yeah sorry about that," I reply flushing red. "I guess the adrenaline pushed me to summon more of you than I unusually could, kinda."

"I have to go, my mom is going to kill me for disappearing for so long," Kumomaru says panicked. "I'll see you guys all later."

With that the wolf pup is gone in a puff of smoke before anyone can comment. Akino shakes his head, "I am guessing that pup is too energetic for his own good."

"I guess you could say that," I laugh not really able to defend the wolf since the statement is probably truer than any of us would like it to be. "Though we really should try and rethink our game plan and think of what to do with this thing."

"Uhei, go find Kakashi and tell him about this development," Pakun says as the bandage clad dog nods and heads of in search of my sensei. "I honestly have no idea what to do about the body though."

"Well it would be a shame to let it go to waste since it is hard to find Great Silver Boar meat and any that we do get in the village is extremely pricy since it has to be imported from the mountainous regions." I say think of a way to solve the situation. "I could try and send word to my clan but I would probably have to start cutting up the meat now so that it would be easy to transfer. At least we don't have to worry about finding food while we're out here, kinda."

"Do you know how to do that," Shiba asks obviously likening the idea of a wild boar feast.

"Yes I do, but I don't think a kunai or even my spear is going to be adequate enough for this," I answer as I examine the body more closely. "A kunai definitely wouldn't be able to reach far enough into the flesh and my spear is not designed to cut angles like the ones I would need to cut."

"This should do the trick," a voice says as a ninjato is held in front of my face with the handle pointing to the ground.

I turn around to see an unexpected face and my blood doesn't know whether to freeze or boil, "Hello Kabuto."

"Now now is their really any need to be so cold towards me," The twisted medical ninja says as he adjusts his glasses. I can tell that each canine around me is fighting the urge to growl and bear their fangs. I force myself to relax to make it seem like everything is all right.

"What are you doing here," I say narrowing my eyes but leaning in towards the dangerous snake as if he were as harmless as a regular old rock.

"I came out to train," Kabuto says his body and voice giving away no indications of agitation or discomfort even though I am clearly invading his personal space. "After all I failed the Chunin exams again and I will have to train hard if I want to make it through next time. I just happened to run into you, Kokoro."

"Whatever you say," I say with a smirk that is way more confident than I am. "Where's your team, shouldn't you be training together?"

"I rely on my team to much and that was why I ended up failing the exam," Kabuto lies through is teeth with what would normally be a disarming smile if it weren't for the slight tension is his jaw that gives away his anger at having to say those words. "That's why I am training solo."

It is then that I realise that one of my trump cards against the snakes has been busted now the Kabuto has seen me with the pack. Unless, "I know what you mean, Kinda. My sensei sent me on a mission to work with these guys in hopes I learn to co-operate a bit better so I am not running off and getting myself in trouble."

It isn't a complete lie and judging from the glint in the eyes behind those glasses he fell for it then again he might not have. Kabuto is a hell of a lot better at this than me and has a lot more experience. I take the Ninjato and set to cutting the carcass into more manageable pieces. The cuts aren't as clean as I would like since I am not used to dealing with a beast this size and the nervous edge from having an enemy breathing over my shoulder isn't helping.

"You are quite good at this, "Kabuto praises unperturbed by the vicious glares of my canine companions. "As expected of a skilled hunter from the Inuzuka clan."

I try not to grind my teeth in frustration at the situation. The bastard is too damn calm for someone in his position. Which just shows how much confidence he has despite being out numbered greatly. Then again that confidence isn't empty, even with the pack with me I don't stand a chance in full out conflict with him. After all he can easily level the numbers out by summoning snakes which might even be over kill with how much he outclasses me.

I glare at the blood that has started to pool on the ground around me soaking my clothes and even the tips of my hair. "Do you have a reason of continuing to breathe down my neck, Kabuto?"

"I just find the way you handle the blade when preparing the meat to be fascinating," Kabuto says as I set to gutting the boar. "I don't think I have ever seen someone do it quite the same way you do. However you could cut through the ribcage more effectively if you aimed here and moved the blade like this."

I barely supress the growl that jumps to my throat as Kabuto places his hand above mine and guides it through the motions he just outlined. If he chose to attack me know I would be dead in seconds. I stay silent as one by one each rib is cut out of the carcass leaving the organs within the chest cavity completely exposed. The most unnerving thing about the moment is the way Kabuto's heartrate picks up speed during it. Just like mine always does when I am seeing the results of my kill. Kabuto finally let's go of my hand and steps back.

"I should probably be going," Kabuto says before disappearing.

A few seconds later I realise why he left in such a rush as Kakashi appears on the other side of the carcass. I really wish I could rip out that snakes eyes and shove then down his throat a slit in his throat.

"What happened," Kakashi say's placing a hand on my head as he takes not of my furry.

"That damn white haired ninja from the Chunin exams," I reply. "The one with the glasses there is something not right about him."

"He was just here," Pakun says filling in Kakashi as I get my anger under control. "Even though he had all of us standing in opposition towards him he was completely calm and confident."

"Which means he is either and idiot or not what he seems," Akino finishes the training and time that he spent helping Pakun and Kakashi in the ANBU showing through.

"I'd say that he is more on the dangerous side rather than the idiotic," I say my voice still too close to a growl for my liking. "I had never ran across his sent in the village before the chunin exams yet he says that he is a genin of Konoha. Ino also picked up signs that something wasn't right when we first met him."

Kakashi's eye narrows but he changes the subject anyway, "Uhei tells me that things are a bit more serious than what the mission scrolls stated."

"We have a full sounder of those thing to deal with," Pakun says as I hang back since he obviously has a higher place in the hierarchy at this point and my anger isn't in check. "We also have no way of getting the meat back to the village effectively and will require assistance with that, Kakashi."

"I will tell the mission desk and get help since this is too big for you to handle on your own," Kakashi says with a nod.

"We can still take them down on our own Kakashi-sensei," I blurt out before turning red in embarrassment at my outburst. "We just have to be smart about it and a challenge like this will surely make the teamwork of the pack strong if we succeed. It isn't the first time I have been up against oversized creatures, Kinda."

"She is right if we hunt them down one by one and decrease their numbers that way we could accomplish this together," Bisque says taking my side and making my heart melt. "If we could work together to set up those traps than they will be more efficient and effective."

"Not to mention the fact that the adrenaline is speeding up her ability to summon us," Urushi says as Aōko yips in agreement from beside him her tail waving back and forth at max speed.

"It was also fun I guess," Shiba adds with a shrug.

"You all want to continue working on Kokoro on this," Kakashi asks as Bull and the rest of the pack nod in agreement with A ōko yipping excitedly. "On your own?"

"I know its risky Kakashi but I will keep the two girls out of trouble," Pakun says. "The two of them would probably run off and try to finish the mission on their own anyway so this option is the safer of the two."

Kakashi sighs since Pakun is right about Aōko and me pursuing the boars on our own, "Alright but I will be checking in on you from time to time and you are to notify me immediately is anyone gets injured."

~O~

* * *

"I think we are starting to get it," I say sheepishly as I look up at the poor large dog named Bull who is stuck in the web of wires. Adapting my trap designs to be set up by such a large group is proving harder than I thought but our timing is getting better. Not to mention the fact that I am still unable to summon the eighth and final member of Kakashi's pack.

"We have only been at this for a day," Akino says sitting down next to me as the other dogs practice disabling the trap. "We have made more progress than I thought we would by now."

"That is only because Bisque was able to fix most the flaws in my mathematical calculations," I reply, it would have taken weeks to get this far with a design without him since I don't use math and just work blindly. "It is a good thing he is good at math."

"Speaking of the equations I know what went wrong," Bisque says rolling out the paw print and number covered scroll in front of us. "We forgot to take into account the fact that Bull is much large than all of us save for yourself Kokoro. We were working with a minimum size and neglected the maximum size. The design should work perfectly with these adjustments."

I nod pretending to understand the complicated equations that have taken up most of the scroll. I have to admit that Bisques calligraphy skills are incredible considering he uses his mouth to write. I have also learned that he one of the three members of the pack that can write. The others being Akino and Uhei. Pakun can write too but it isn't legible the others weren't interested in learning. Aōko and Bull are the ones responsible for the paw prints and definitely got a stern scolding from a very irritated Bisque.

"You don't understand any of these equations do you," Bisque says as I blush guiltily.

"My brother is the one who is good at math not me," I reply before muttering the rest of my confession under my breath. "I usually rely on him for any math problem I come across."

It is true, Kiba is very used to me presenting him with random equations no matter the time of day or where we are. Whether they are calculations for a new trap or for medicines he doesn't even asks what they are for anymore.

"I leave you two to discuss this," Akino says with a sigh as he walks over to break up another fight between Urshi and Shiba.

I don't know what it is but those two are at each others throats constantly. Not in a malicious I hate your guts way but more of a squabbling siblings way. Though they were both very pissed when I voiced that opinion.

~o~

* * *

"Everyone okay," I call out as Bull licks the side of my face. Everyone responds back with either a yes or in Aōko's case a yip.

"Well _that_ could have gone better," Shiba huffs. "If _someone_ hadn't fallen from their branch."

"Shut up Shiba," Urushi growls at the grey dog. "You have no right to talk since you messed up formation last time."

"I didn't fall out of the tree and I wasn't nearly trampled," Shiba says getting into an aggressive position. "Plus you messed up this morning too. If Bull hadn't been there you would have been skewered on that boar's tusk."

I sigh, "Both of you knock it off we got the kill and we don't have time to waste with these little spats of yours. If you two were to do this while we were in enemy territory we would be dead. And just because we are in village territory doesn't mean we are guaranteed to be safe either so I won't summon either of you again if you keep this up!"

"Sorry Kokoro," Urushi apologises. It has become very clear over the past two days that despite his perpetually angry appearance Urushi is a sweetheart.

"Oh please you wouldn't be able to pull off that trap we've been working on without the two of us," Shiba counters.

"Yes I would," I reply with a smirk as I kneel down in front of the argument prone dog. "There is still a member of your pack that I haven't met yet and Kumomaru could easily fill in for one of you. Not to mention the fact that my summoning capabilities are not limited to your pack."

Shiba isn't all bad he just doesn't like to back down and accept defeat, ever. He and Urushi are a lot like Naruto and Sasuke in that regard since neither of them like to give up. Shiba and Sasuke actually have a lot in common in terms of personality. Both try to act cold and immovable but do care for others.

"Three down and it is only the second day." Kakashi says appearing next to me also managing to scare the hell out of me in the process.

"How long have you-"I ask surprised.

"Since before you engaged your target," Kakashi replies. "It is clear you won't be able to take out the sounder completely on your own in time so team ten has also been assigned this as a training mission. You might end up running into them as well."

"But-"I say immediately trying to challenge the decision.

"You have proven that you can all work well as a pack," Kakashi says ruffling my hair. "Your display their proved that you able to work together effectively and your able to lead as well. You need to focus on making sure you are prepared for the exam which is in five days. The exam is you main priority not this mission. You don't need to rush things do you understand that, Kokoro?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," I say in defeat knowing that I am not going to win this argument plus that playful gleam in his eye means that there is more to this visit than just that.

"I also want to teach you a technique that I think will help you solve the biggest of the problems you are having with finishing that seal trap of yours," Kakashi says and I can tell that he is smiling though I am apprehensive about trying to learn another jutsu on top of what I already have to accomplish in the next five days. "You and A ōko are the only ones who need to learn what to do since everyone else is familiar with this little trick. It will also be up to you how you incorporate it into your final product."

" _This is starting to sound like a teacher explaining a class project,"_ Enid remarks with a dull voice.

They have been strangely quite lately. Catmask has also been oddly distant which can't be a good thing, "What about Sasuke's training?"

"Gai has decided to help him with practicing his summoning," Kakashi says before sighing. "It is a long and very strange story."

Despite my curiosity I don't push for details. Anything that has to do with Maito Gai would be strange and I almost feel bad for Sasuke. "What are going to teach me?"

Pakun and the rest of the pack smirk.

~o~

* * *

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu," I mutter having just figured out the parent jutsu Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu which took me two days leaving me with three days to figure out the rest.

"It combines both your summoning jutsu and the one you just learned together," Kakashi says. "You probably won't be able to master it in time for the chunin exams but I thought it would be good to teach you it now."

I see now he is trying to bait me into pushing myself harder. Though he is right I am not the most adapt at ninjutsu. Outside of clan techniques I only know about two Jutsu that I know that aren't the basic ones taught at the academy. Both of those jutsu are water based and I have never worked with earth based ones. I am quite literally out of my element right now. If it wasn't for Kiba's affinity for it I would be screwed. A ōko is also feeling the strain of it too.

"This Jutsu is going to eat up my chakra faster than Naruto can eat a bowl of ramen," I reply bleakly. "I will have only one shot at this jutsu if I want to pull of the tsuki fuin: San tsuki: Keimusho and withstand the constant wear that Shino's insects will have on my chakra supply during the battle. Not to mention my other trick eats at chakra too and my body automatically heals itself when I have that going. Plus I have to have the chakra necessary to reverse the effects on Shino immediately after."

That means I will be leaving myself with very little to go on when it comes to the invasion afterward as well. Scratch that I will have nothing left after all that once I resist kabuto's genjutsu.

"You might not be able to pull this off," Kakashi says. "If you do manage to you will be wining by a very slim margin. I would also like to point out that you wouldn't have run into this problem if you hadn't relied on chakra supplements earlier."

I groan and lightly bang my head on the tree trunk behind me, "This is why I prefer my wire traps and spear to jutsu. They take barely any chakra."

"It wouldn't be that bad if you had actually practiced Ninjutsu more but," Kakashi says. "You can't be perfect at every single thing. Ninjutsu has started to become one of your weak points but that is only the case because you have focused on specialising in other skills. Most of which are ones that people don't normally see."

I laugh, "That is something I don't hear very often. People usually praise me for how advanced I am at things."

"You are advanced at some things and that makes it very hard to see where your weak points are," Kakashi says. "As I said you're becoming a bit over specialised in a team it works but on your own it can become a dangerous problem."

"Well then what are my weak and strong points in combat then," I ask looking at the green canopy through my lashes.

"Your medical ninjutsu is one of your specialities along with your S ōjutsu and intelligence," Kakashi replies. "However you lack knowledge of many ninjutsu's aside from, clan, summoning and medical ones. Elemental jutsu's are something you have neglected to learn at all and you rarely use any besides your clans and your hidden mist jutsu. Your taijutsu also lacks greatly still and your mother has said that you are a bit behind on your clan techniques due to your focus on your spear wielding. I have also never seen you use genjutsu outside of you chakra cloaking technique. Your knowledge of seals isn't anything special either."

"None of your weaknesses are noticeably bad," Pakun says weighing. "Your stronger skills tend to mask the weak however anyone that knows you knows what to expect and your attack style is predictable."

"Sitting around and moping isn't going to help you learn the jutsu any fast, Kokoro" Kakashi says. "Make sure she actually practices properly Pakun I have to go back to training Sasuke."

~o~

* * *

"Nice to finally meet you," an unfamiliar dog with whisker like marking similar to Naruto's says. "My name is Guruko."

"I'm Kokoro and this is Aōko," I say a bit surprised to have increased the number of potential summons. This is good but also bad since we know have to recalculate some things. It might solve some problems too since now we won't have to figure out a way for A ōko to get out of the area of attack when the seal is going off since Guruko will be able to dispel himself and get out easily.

But there is only two and a half days left before the exam and I have barely come close to mastering the fanged pursuit technique. It still takes a large amount of chakra to pull off and I won't have enough time to become proficient at it.

"Bisque," I call out to the small brown dog. "We have to rework those calculations of yours again."

~o~

* * *

Today is the last day left till the exam. And I am not ready, incorporating Guruko into the technique took half a day and yesterday we finally pulled it all off three times out of six. But instead of practicing more what am I doing?

I am baking with my mom and sister. Neither her nor my sister will let me practice at all stating that I need to save my strength for the exam tomorrow. I can't stand the fact that I have only a fifty-fifty chance of pull it all off tomorrow. Not to mention I didn't get to complete that mission involving the boars.

"Your leaving claw marks on the handles of the rolling pin, Koko" My sister points out teasingly.

I growl and glare at her which just makes her laugh. Why the heck do I have to be stuck baking dog treats and cookies when I have a major one on one battle tomorrow. I should be practicing. Naruto and Sasuke are still both training right now.

My mom flashes me a grin that says 'I know something you don't' and that along with the fact that my mom is having us bake enough cookies to feed two armies and enough dog treats to feed a canine companion for each person in these armies is disturbing. Whenever Inuzuka Tsume starts baking like a maniac then something is going to happen. Usually this entails a surprise of some sort since the scent of all the baked goods masks any scent in a miles radius and that screen of scents last for about two hours after my mom stops baking.

Kiba jumps in through the window up on the wall next to me and it is clear that he had caught the scent of baking goods and rushed here, "Uhh why is mom baking up a storm." He whispers.

"I do know but she called me back into the village today," I whisper back as the look of dread in my brother's eyes gets worse. "And if you don't know either than,"

" **We're doomed**." We finish together.

It is then that there is a knock on the door and with one last devilish smile shot at Kiba and me she is off to the front door to answer it.

"Hello Tsume," says the familiar voice of a pink haired kunoichi.

"Hello welcome it is good to see you back on your feet again Hinata," My mum says as the new comers enter the house. It is only when I hear a feline hiss followed by a growl from Akamaru that I become confused again. "It is also nice to meet you too my son has told me a lot about you."

I turn around to look at the newcomers and see Hinata, Ino, Sakura and a girl I don't quite recognise who seems like she should be familiar. It is when I notice the cat in her arms that it clicks.

"You must be Tamaki," I say relishing the embarrassment that my brother is radiating through our connection. "My names Kokoro, I am Kiba's twin sister and the pup on my head is Aōko, Akamaru's sister."

I can tell that the poor cat lover is taken aback by my forwardness much to my female pack member's amusement. Kiba is just staring at the young brunet holding a cat his mouth hang wide open as he tries fruitlessly to speak.

"It is nice to meet you, Kiba speaks very highly of you Kokoro-san," Tamaki says more than a bit uncomfortable as she bows formally to me and my mother. "It is also nice to meet you too Inuzuka-sama."

"No need for formalities just call me Tsume," My mom says with a barking laugh. "No one in our family really uses honorifics either."

"Well Kokoro does us them but you should run for the hills when she does cause that usually means she is pissed off and out for blood," Ino stage whispers to Tamaki. "You're also on thin ice if she calls you a nickname, unless you're Shino he is the only one who can get away with it."

"So is this Shino person her boyfriend," Tamaki asks causing the genin kunoichi around her to giggle.

"You're right on the money thei-" Ino says before being cut off by the boning knife flying from my hand and past her face.

"He isn't," Hinata says playing the role of peacemaker. "Or m-my two teammates would always be trying to ki-kill each other."

"Why," Tamaki asks as is dragged by Ino to sit at the table.

"Kiba tries to kill any guy that tries to get close to Kokoro in that way," Sakura explains. "He very overprotective of his little sister."

"Can't really blame him," my Mom says as she puts a plate of cookies in front of the girls and motions for me and my brother to sit at the table as well with me making sure my brother has to sit near his crush. "Koko is a magnet for trouble despite being the quitter one."

"That's an understatement and you know it Tsume," the voice of team eights Jounin says as she appears beside my mother. "Her whole team is a big magnet for trouble, then again even when you separate them they still get into trouble."

"It isn't-"I cut myself off noticing every present ninja's glare.

"You managed to put yourself into the hospital while training," Sakura points out.

"Wait she did what!" Ino shouts.

"Never mind all that, why is everyone here?" I say changing the topic though I think I know exactly who is responsible for all this.

"Well Hinata got out of the hospital today and Tamaki arrived with her shipment of seals and stuff in time for the Chunin exam finals," Ino rants. "So I decided that those were both good reasons to have a little get together before tomorrow. Plus it would also ensure that you actually took a break Kokoro. Otherwise you would end up showing up tattered and torn for the exam tomorrow. Plus bilboardbrow actually became a certified medical nin and not just an apprentice."

"Besides were all pretty sure that you will be a chunin after these exams are over Kokoro," Sakura adds as I just stare at her. In medical nin terms she is the equivalent of a chunin already.

" **Damn Sakura we knew you had gotten good but that's insane**." Kiba and I remark.

"Also what the heck is it with that Suna-nin, the one with the puppets," Sakura says turning to me. "He was asking about you this morning again."

"That damn bastard is still at it," Kiba growls.

I just sigh and take a bite out of one of the cookies. There is no way I will be able to sneak away and train now. Not that Pakun would co-operate anyway since he was in on all this. Looking over at where cat mask is standing in the corner of the room behind where Kurenai is now sitting I let myself space out.

I am forgetting about something important. It is strange sitting here with Tamaki. Unlike almost everyone else I have met I know next to nothing about her since she was barely even shown before. I know that she is a merchant that works with her Grandmother Nekoba and that she has known Sasuke since he was little. She is also still my brother's love interest despite meeting at an earlier time than in the original timeline. I know almost nothing about this person and to be honest it kind of scares me. The fact that she is also here right before suna and Oto's joint attack on Konoha is also a bit worrisome since I can't guarantee her safety.

Watching my brother constantly screw up basic sentences under the gaze of his cat loving crush is amusing but also worrisome. If Tamaki dies tomorrow than the effects that would have on Kiba would be catastrophic. I have yet another person to add to the list of people I have to protect no matter what.

~o~

* * *

Dear all my readers,

I am very sorry about how late this chapter is. I know it may seem bland and rush but I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter due to personal reasons. My own dog who served as inspiration for Aōko passed away. I could barely write more than two sentences of a scene featuring her without crying. As you can see this chapter is mainly focused on Kokoro's relationships with dogs so this chapter was emotionally distressing to write.

Next time on KnM: Kokoro Vs Shino


	35. Chapter 31: Show Time

Chapter 31: Show time

I glare down at the hardwood floor beneath my feet as I tighten my red belt around my waist and start on the complicated knot. Cat Masks demented face appears as he kneels into my field of vision. I don't think he has ever come so close to me before. His mask is nearly touching the tip of my nose. I want to laugh and cry no matter how contradictory those two actions are to each other.

The sleeves of my jacket feel heavier than usual despite the fact that I got used to the added weight of the things I keep up my sleeve long ago. I reach out and grab my spear just letting my body automatically go through the motions of putting it in its normal place on my back. Reaching up to my cheek I place the palm of my hand over my markings.

Grabbing my growing string of talismans from the nightstand on my side of the bed Cat mask automatically backs away. That old lady from Aokigahara was right about the fox talisman keeping ghosts like him away. I smile at the small talisman that Tamaki gave me yesterday this one unlike the one from Aokigahara and my boar tusk is actual the kind of talisman you would get at a shrine. Tamaki gave both Kiba and me a Katsumori talisman mine being blue and silver and Kiba's red and gold. It is supposed to bring success though I am not very sure since Shinobi aren't a religious bunch. Tucking it into my cloth belt securely I exist through the window and head for the arena as Aōko and I leave our slumbering brother behind.

The sun hasn't even risen yet but I know that the streets will start to flood with people as soon as day breaks and if I want to get any Ichiraku ramen then I have to get there before anyone else is awake. He already promised Naruto and us that he would make a special batch of ramen just for the two of us on the morning of the final exam.

~o~

* * *

"Good morning everyone," I say seeing that the orange clad ninja has already beat me there. "Glad to see you actually ready to go, Naruto."

"Good to see you guys too," Naruto says through a mouth full off noodles. "Are you sure that Sasuke isn't coming."

"Neither him or Kakashi-sensei are showing up this morning," I reply. "It might be a good idea for Sasuke to get some sleep since he can. He's the last of us to go after all."

"I guess you're right," Naruto says his eyes narrowing at his half empty bowl of ramen. "Have you heard anything about how Hinata is doing?"

"She is fine I saw her yesterday," I reply surprised the she hadn't gone to see Naruto yet. "She got out of the hospital yesterday to."

"I am glad to hear that she's okay," Naruto says brightening up. "I am still going to kick that Neji guys butt though. Believe it!"

"Quite down Naruto or you're going to wake people up," I playfully scold though I can't bring myself to eat anything.

"You need to eat, Kokoro," Naruto says forcing a bunch of noodles into my mouth. "I know you don't really want to right now but you have too. You need to keep your strength up!"

I sigh and force myself to eat some of the noodles knowing that Naruto will force feed me if he has too. But eventually I just end up using my chopsticks to draw designs in the broth absentmindedly.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about Kokoro." Teuchi says placing another bowl in front of Naruto. "From what I have heard you're a favorite to get that promotion and win."

"I don't know about that," I reply closing my eyes. "I am not sure if I am prepared for this."

"I guess this is in a way the toughest opponent that you've had to face, Kokoro," Naruto says having already downed the bowl given to him. "He knows how you fight and you could never bring yourself to actually hurt him or any of us. I don't know how you're going to pull it off Kokoro but I know that you can do it."

Looking over at the blue eyed ninja I can't help but see not the genin he is now but the hokage that he will one day be. Illuminated by the first rays of daylight is the person who will lead this world into what may very well be a new era.

Suddenly I feel Naruto dragging me backwards out of the ramen stall, "Come on we don't want to end up being late like Kakashi-sensei always is!"

~o~

Siting on the roof of the arena entrance gate I watch as the chunin guards approach dumbfound at two of the trouble magnet genins of team 7 that have arrived before them.

"Your late," Naruto says boisterously as I lean on his shoulder. "Not as late as Kakashi-sensei usually is but still late."

"They're not late Naruto," I sigh as I pet Aōko creating the illusion of being calm even though I am anything but. "We are just arrived insanely early."

"Why are you two here already the arena doesn't open for hours," one of the chunin guards says.

"Were members of team seven," I reply forcing myself to sound casual. "Things tend to go haywire for us and I didn't want to leave it to chance on a day like this. I wasn't going to let Naruto leave it to chance since he is up first and has some Hyuga butt to kick."

"You Rookies shouldn't get too confident," Neji says stepping out of the shadows of an ally way.

"Oh Birdy-kun it is _so_ nice to see you," I say my voice dangerously sweet. "Pretending to be an ally cat today how _shady_. You're the one who should be _terrified_ and hoping that Naruto is the _only_ member of the pack you have to face. Cause if you end up fighting _me_ I might not let you _**live.**_ I _have_ thought of some very _interesting_ ways to _kill_ you Birdy- _kun_."

I can hear both the chunins take a sharp intake of breath at the killing intent in the air and the dissonances of my tone and demeanor.

"Your insane if you think either of you can match me," Neji sneers.

"Perhaps I am _insane,_ " I laugh, "But still, Birdies should play games with a **demon**. It tends to end very _very_ badly for them."

It feels good to let the laughter out and I can hear the tension in Neji's breath as I start to get to him.

"Come on Kokoro," Naruto whines. "He's mine to take down remember."

"Awww okay but it was just starting to get _fun_." I say with a light growl to my voice.

"I think we can let you three in now since there are so many here already," one of the Chunin declare nervously.

Aōko growls and so do I," Four."

"Excuse me miss," the chunin asks confusedly.

"There are four of us," I say with a glare as Aōko continues to growl. "You're a shinobi of Konoha you should know better to exclude our ninken clan members."

"Oh my greatest apologise to both of you," The chunin says and I can tell that he is honestly sorry about it.

"Your forgiven," I call back as I enter the arena with Naruto.

~o~

* * *

Five hours of being glared at by Neji as Naruto and me play cards with two of his shadow clones and finally some of the others start to arrive as Shikamaru enters with Shino walking in not far behind.

"About time someone else showed up I am getting sick of play cards with just Naruto, Naruto and Naruto," I say sitting up from where I had been laying on my side. "Birdy there has to big of a stick up his ass to play with us."

"Where is Kiba," Shikamaru asks noticing his absence as Shino remains distant and quite.

"Don't know I left early so that he could have more time with his girlfriend," I say with an evil smile.

"Girlfriend?" Shikamaru asks.

"Tamaki is in town for the finals," Ino says with a smile as she enters along with Chouji who is unsurprisingly eating a bag of chips. "All us girls got together yesterday along with her and Kiba. She is pretty smart to if you ask me. She pieced together that Shi-. "

"Knock it off with that already, Ino" I say throwing a kunai in her direction. "I had enough of all that yesterday."

"Hey not my fault that even a near stranger can see that Shino might as well be your boyfriend," Ino says cheerfully as she hides from my projectiles behind Chouji.

"Good morning Kokoro," Kankuro says as he enters in with his siblings much to his sister's clear annoyance.

"Morning Kankuro," I say. "Glad to see that your arms are all healed."

"Don't even think about getting anywhere near my Sister," Kiba growls as Hinata tries to calm him down.

"Looks like the Konoha circus is nearly complete," Tamari sneers.

"Yep and it is almost show time," I say with an over the top ringleader act. "And it will be one hell of a show. Today we have for you an over confident Hyuga getting knocked down a peg but our number one unpredictable ninja and future hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Then will have a little desert princess with too much sand in her underwear being beaten by none other than the lazy genius Shikamaru."

"Come on Kokoro," Kiba says linking arms with me. "Just calm down a bit there is no need to trash talk them so much. I mean we're guaranteed to mop the floor with them so it isn't really fair to start rubbing salt in the wound so early."

"Alright that is enough all of you," Genma says and I realise that the stadium has already started to fill up. "Can all non-contestants please make your way out of the combat part of the arena. The rest of you present yourselves as proud representatives of your village."

"Oh Sasuke is going to be late since he is with our sensei and pretty much marked to be late" I whisper informing Genma and giving the underlying reason for it subtly.

The senbon in Genma's mouth twitches in acknowledgement of this information as the Hokage started giving his speech. I walk over and stand in line between Naruto and Gaara.

I couldn't help but notice that Gaara was glaring venomously at the Kazakage.

"Hey are you okay Gaara?" I whisper not flinching as the amount of Shukaku's bloodthirst increases in the area as he turns his gaze to me. "It is understandable if you feel under pressure or isolated almost everyone feels like that sometimes. Some more than others but I am sure that you're going to be one ninja to make history. You're abilities are astounding Gaara so you're sure to do fine."

Naruto was too busy waving to the crowds of people to really notice my quite conversation with the dangerous sand nin.

"Alright the first match is Uzumaki Naruto verses Hyuga Neji," Genma states. "Will all other contestants please head to the waiting area."

"Good luck Naruto," I cheer hugging my teammate, before whispering. "Gaara has become more unstable, Sasuke might be in danger when he faces him."

Rushing off I catch up to Shikamaru and link arms with him once we reach the top I lift my legs over the safety bar and sit on top of it next to Shikamaru. "I wish the rest of the squadron was here in the waiting area with us. That way we could all enjoy this together. Plus Chouji has the snacks."

I watch the battle commence bellow me and immediately I feel that something isn't right. I can feel the demonic chakra emanating from Gaara seeping into me. And I bring Aōko down from atop my head and into my jacket as I burry half my face into her fur. The familiarity of her scent and the texture of her fur grounding me so I can stand against the onslaught of madness inducing chakra.

"Come on Naruto You can do better than that," Shikamaru complains.

"It is Naruto what do you expect," I say blankly much to Shikamaru's shock. "He always falls a few times but gets back up again. That is one of the reasons why he is such a dangerous opponent. It makes his enemies think less of him and makes him seem like less of a threat. Usually people are so focused of the prodigious Uchiha and genius Inuzuka and they completely underestimate him. In truth Naruto will no doubt be the most powerful member of our team in the future if he isn't already. He just needs to see it himself. Curses are often blessings and blessings are often curses in this world."

I stare at Catmask from where he is perched on the wall of the area opposite from me and I can hear my mirror self cackling from with my head. I really should give her a name shouldn't I but for now I will just call her past. Then again both of them are my past just pasts from different lives.

I feel bad about not feeling bad because the memories of that life are starting to fade now. I can't remember what Enid's mother's name was anymore or what her brothers' names were anymore. I should feel a little bad about them being forgotten.

Suddenly a pair of arms pull me off from my perch and I am falling backwards on top of them.

"I don't think it is safe for you to be spacing out in a spot like that, Kokoro." Shikamaru grumbles from underneath me. "Now will you get off?"

"You're the one who pulled me backwards like that so quite complaining," I mutter trying to clear the fog from my head. "Plus I wasn't spacing out I was meditating I didn't get to this morning and my mom would kill me if I skipped out on even that part of clan training."

I roll off of Shikamaru and onto my stomach ignoring the glares that the two Suna nin are sending at us. Aōko has squirmed her way out of my jacket and is laying on her side in a patch of sunlight like a cat.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to Naruto's fight though," Shikamaru points out. "He is your teammate after all."

"I am," I say pointing to my left ear. "I can already tell you how this is going to go down Shikamaru. Neji will think that he has cornered Naruto with a trump card that seems like an impassable obstacle. Most likely this trump card will be some advanced technique used by the Hyuga clan since Neji is desperate to prove himself to Hizashi and the rest of the main house. Naruto however will use his endurance to keep on working at it till he has a break through. You can also expect a sob story from Neji that will tell you why he is has a stick up his ass and a heroic speech from Naruto that might just get through to Birdy."

I sit up and look at Shikamaru, "I know Naruto and I know what his tactics are. Even if he doesn't realise it himself, Naruto is a genius when it comes to the psychological manipulation of his opponents. He often turns them into his allies making himself stronger in the process."

I look down and watch as Neji finally uses his sixty four palms technique against Naruto.

"Looks like your Idiot teammate couldn't live up to his boast," Temari Jabs and I smirk.

"You're a fool if you think that Naruto has lost. This battle isn't over," I say walking up to the railing again. "Naruto has too many reasons to fight to give up now."

"Come on Naruto get your butt off the ground and fight," I shout. "Now isn't the time for a nap!"

"Don't bother there is no way that kid can get up now," Temari sneers but stops as Naruto gets to his feet again. A feat that should be impossible with the damage that should have been done to his chakra pathways.

"Naruto is able to recover from almost anything in record timing," I say leaning against the railing. "Not even I can't surpass him in that regard. But I have to admit I feel bad for Birdy."

I can hear the buzzing of Shino's insects increase in pitch as Neji starts to tell the story of why he is so messed up. I sigh, "No creature likes to be caged. When you take away somethings freedom it leads only to suffering. Both for what is caged and the keeper of that cage."

I can hear Gaara's sand hiss at my statement and feel the burn of his gaze at the back of my skull. Even Shukaku seems to have been stirred up by my statement if the powerful surge of bloodlust is anything to go by. I smile and watch as Genma prepares to end the match only to be interrupted by Naruto using his shadow clone jutsu with ease. Red coloured chakra swirling around my teammate's body as his features become more feral. Gaara's plus quickens in recognition of what he is seeing I turn around and smile at him.

"Surprised are we," I say looking at him from beneath my hair. "I have to admit I thought that you would have caught on to this Gaara considering you capabilities. I knew from the very start that Neji wouldn't stand a chance against Naruto because no matter how many times he seals away Naruto's chakra he won't be able to keep Naruto from using it. Because the second source of chakra is already sealed away. This match is already over if you ask me."

"Damn I know that you said it was powerful but that's just insane," Shikamaru says staring wide eyed at my teammate. "Your team is way to overpowered, Kokoro."

I laugh, "I guess we are but that is only because we cover each other's weaknesses. I can't count the amount of times we have had to save each other because someone decided to do something stupid."

"Let me guess you and Naruto are the ones who're responsible for those stupid decisions," Shikamaru says shaking his head.

"Hey, Sasuke does it too when he gets to hotheaded and overconfident in his own strength." I say turning red. "And before you ask that shroud of chakra around Naruto isn't the same as what I use they are very different."

I shield my eyes as the force of Neji and Naruto's power collides causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. A few moments later Neji is taking a punch to the chin that knocks him right into the air. I smile.

"The Winner is, Naruto Uzumaki." Genma declares proudly.

I turn around to face Shino looking at him directly for the first time since it was announced that we would be fighting each other. "Looks like we're up."

Shino just nods silently as the crowd roars in excitement at my teammate's victory. I can't help but feel uneasy even if I am able to keep it from showing as I walk down the stairs. Aōko walking silently next to me. Walking out onto the field I give my teammate a hug. Instead of running around and basking in the glory of his victory he is standing there solemnly and I can tell that he is worried about Sasuke and me.

"I knew you could do it Naruto," I say letting go of the blond and turning to Genma. "By the way where is the other proctor from the preliminaries?"

"His sickness got worse so he wasn't able to come," Genma replies. "I am going to have to ask you to clear out Naruto so that these tw- excuse me three can have their match."

Naruto nods before racing off, shouting good luck to all of us but not even his typical behaviour is enough to make me smile right now.

"The next match is Aburame Shino verses Inuzuka Kokoro and her ninken partner Aōko!" Genma declares as me and Shino face each other on the battle field and I can hear that Shino is just as nervous as me.

The pool in my head is cackling louder than ever and I can feel Enid's unease towards it.

" _This isn't good,_ " Enid whispers to me with a worry weighted voice. " _Proceed with caution!_ "

"Are both contestants ready," Genma asks as both me and Shino nod and Aōko yips. "Begin."

Swing my spear over should with one hand as I propel myself to the left side with a one handed cartwheel as I doge the shuriken just thrown at me I realise that Shino has already been quick in making a bug clone to even the playing field.

Kneeling on the ground I can already feel dozens of Kikaichuu eating away at my reserves at a faster rate than normal. As I let my demon shroud flicker to life around me I realise why my chakra reserves are emptying faster than anticipated, "Two new colonies. Impressive, Bugboy."

Twirling my spear around in my fingers I deflect three more Kunai thrown at me, "I am surprised that you haven't made any offensive moves yet, Kokoro."

I smile, "You know me better than that, Bugboy. My brother may rush into battle when taunted but I don't."

"You still run in recklessly," Shino replies. "And I know you well enough to know that you would have started laying out some form of trap by now but you haven't unleased a single wired Kunai."

" _I just don't want to end this without putting on a good show,"_ I reply with my distorted voice. " _Besides it wouldn't be fair for me to hog the spotlight and not give you a chance to show off your new tricks. But if you want me to take it up a notch I will._ "

Twirling my spear around in another arch I watch as it's glow gets stronger before darting forward as Shino barely doges my spear before it goes to land on his head. I don't dare use any of the things I learned from the Hatake clan scrolls yet in case it gives away my trump card.

"You're not making any big moves either," I whisper darting in close to him as my spear blade collides with a kunai. "Most would think that you were trying to wear me out but I know you better than that and you wouldn't make such as stupid move against me. You know that it would take a very long time to drain my chakra reserves."

"True but you have been conserving your chakra since the start," Shino replies back as we continue to fight half-heartedly at close quarters. "Which means you are planning on something that will nearly exhausts you completely."

Leaning backwards to doge the shiriken thrown at me at close range and follow the motion forward with a cartwheel, "We know each other too well, neither of us wants to give away our final move but can't really do anything big without doing that."

"Well of course the one who brings out their final move first has a higher chance at failure," Shino says as I nearly graze his jacket with my spear.

He is trying to lure me to a specific spot, I realise after ten more minutes of going back and forth. He hasn't use many of the Aburame's stronger techniques since most are tailored to reconnaissance or flat out killing the victim. Of course neither Shino nor I want to kill the other person however that has made this match into a near standstill.

I am actually getting near the danger zone for the amount of chakra I will need for my technique. I will have to finish this up soon. The larger numb of Kikiachuu that Shino has access to have been a bit of a problem. I had expected at least one new colony but to gain two new ones without issue within a month's span is unheard of even amounts the Aburame. Shino has no doubt made himself the pride of his clan even more so than he was before.

"You haven't used any special techniques with your spear or wire traps, not even Inuzuka clan jutsu. You have used only basic sōjutsu techniques." Shino says as his eyebrows narrow. "What exactly are you doing?"

Looking at my spear I smile. Finally I can stop swinging it around now that the proper amount of energy has been charged up inside it. I give a distorted giggle that I let build into a maniacal cackle. " _JUST you wait Shino the Grand finale is almost here._ "

Racing forward towards my required position in the arena I swing my spear out in a distracting attack as I twist. Shino easily doges as Aōko takes out the bug clone and gets into position. I land from my attack on one knee right where I want to be. Which also happens to be right where Shino has been trying to get me for the majority of the match.

" _I was hopping not to use this so quickly Bugboy but you leave no choice,"_ It is true I can't wait any longer with his kikaichu draining me like this. Biting my thumb and letting the wire and kunai fall to the edge of my sleeves I wait to see if Shino will attack or not. _"Last_ _ **chance**_ _, bug boy. If you have any special moves you're saving for the_ _ **grand finally**_ _or if you want to forfeit do it now."_

"No need. Why," Shino says as a swarm of Kikaichu thick enough to block out all light rises into the air from underneath me. "Because it would appear that you have already fallen into my trap."

I can't help but smirk as my hands go through the hand signs as the swarm descends, "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"

The kunai and wire at my sleeves pulls taught into the ground as I hear the crowed in the stands gasp and cheer. Flaring up my Chakra cloak and making it denser than ever I force the swarm around me to dispel as Pakun and his pack howl in unison signaling that their part of the trap has been set. Looking around me I see a mess of wires and each dog at their final post leaving Shino in complete shock.

A giant figure of a wolf has formed in the chakra round me and Aōko as I smile, " _ **Surprise**_ , _you weren't the only who made new friends."_ I say in a distorted sing song voice, before asking sweetly, _"Now will you forfeit?"_

"That summoning jutsu," Shino says his eyes narrowing as he recalls the entirety of his swarm knowing that nothing good can come of me having a massive set up of wires. "It's one that only the Hatake clan uses."

The air is already starting to hum with energy and wisps of it can already be seen gathering around the areas were the wires intersect. Shino's insects are buzzing franticly their instincts and nature having picked up the change and the danger it possess. No doubt Shino is on edge since Kikaichuu rarely panic to such a degree.

" _ **Yep it is,"**_ I say with a wolfish grin before propelling into the air with Aōko safely with me. "Skyward fang!"

Twisting I throw the remaining elements of the seal into position before my spinning comes to a stop above the arena and wire trap. The rest of the back dispels vanishing from the target zone as I ready to throw my spear before Shino can react. "Tsuki fuin: San tsuki: Keimusho!"

The second my thrown spear makes contact with the central intersection of the wires the entire area busts forth with the blinding light of the gathered chakra sending beams of energy swirling into the sky for a brief moment I can feel the elegy swill around me as I descend. A loud bang like thunder blast out as the energy slams together. The moment of intense energy striking is like lightning and like the burst of energy in a storm it is gone quickly as I land in the center of the arena pulling my wire back in as I descend. The now loose wire making the shape of three moons, two crescent and one full within a circle. Though the large complex design that gave the technique part of its name can only be seen from far above. No doubt the crowd in the stands can see it.

Silence more deafening than the loud roar that sounded out earlier suffocates the arena as it is revealed from the up turned dust that Shino and his insects are no longer moving save for their breathing and heart beats.

"The winners of the second match Inuzuka Kokoro and Aōko!" Genma declares as he stares at me in shock.

The tension in the stands burst as people begin to cheer loudly and I can hear people chanting a new nickname 'Okami kijo' which would mean wolf demoness. I don't waist a second as I rush to Shino's side as the medics who had arrived as soon as the battle ended rush Shino away.

"Stay back-"One of the medics says noticing my pursuit of them.

"Don't bother she is allowed to come," my sister says as we enter the emergency ward. "She is the only one capable of treating him right now."

"But-"The medic nin goes to see only to be shut up quickly by my Sister and the triplets growls. "Leave all of you besides none of you are even trained to treat an Aburame!"

"Yes Inuzuka-san!" The medics cry as they quickly retreat fearful of my sister's wrath.

Rushing to Shino's beside I cloak my entire arms in medical chakra as I focus on making it seem calm and non-threatening. Shino's insects make a sound that can only be described as hissing as I approach their fallen host. They are pissed.

"Easy guys you know me," I coo soothingly as I slowly approach letting them eat some of the chakra coating my arms so that they can analyse it and ensure I am not a threat. "You know that I am only trying to help him."

The pitch of the aggressive hiss grows sharper as I reach forward and I can feel one of his insects actually bite the skin of my wrist in warning. I don't skip a single beat because if I show hesitation now than the swarm is guaranteed to lash out. "You guys now that I wouldn't hurt Shino if I wasn't sure I could fix it. So please let me help him."

The hiss quiets down a bit as the insects finally allow me to place my hand to Shino's chest as I focus on leading my chakra through the complicated passageways within Shino's body. I can feel the Kikachu eating away at my chakra as they land onto my skin mainly around vital areas like my throat and temples. I silent promise of death should I try anything to harm their host. I know very well that Kikachu can effectively burrow into a targets flesh, skin and bone killing them that way. I would be dead in seconds if they decided to attack now.

I remain calm and keep my focus on healing my best friend, my chakra slowly making its way through as I heal. Slowly Shino's heartrate and breathing begin to reach the normal static rhythm for a person and I can hear his colonies' tensions ease as the hissing begins to become more of a hum.

I can hear my sister arguing outside with someone who is most likely a member of the Aburame clan. I can tell that my chakra reserves are getting dangerously low. It appears that the Kikaichu extend the reach of their host chakra pathways beyond what a human normally has.

"Come on bugboy, wake up," I mutter as I finish healing the last parts of his pathways.

Slowly Shino's head tilts over towards the side of the bed where I am standing and I can hear him hiss sharply at the pain the movement causes.

I don't waist a second as I tackle Shino in a hug, "Thank goodness you're okay, I was really starting to worry that I had screwed up Shino."

"How long have I been out," Shino asks sitting up despite the fact that I am still cling to him.

"Not long. I made sure that I treated you for the effects of that attack as soon as possible," I answer though my voice is muffled by the fabric of his jacket. My nails are most likely tearing the fabric beneath them but I don't really care. Shino's insects are still on me though they have shifted from threatening positions and are buzzing contently.

"Kokoro," Shino asks sternly I don't even have to look up at him to know that his eyebrows are furrowing as he does so. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I know it was reckless but I had faith in the fact that your insects wouldn't actually hurt me," I reply leaning back and actually looking Shino in the eye. "Plus Kiba and I had to design that healing technique especially for the wounds inflicted by the technique I used on you."

"My insects didn't attack you at all," Shino asks concerned.

"No. Well one did," I say holding up the wrist where a small amount of blood has welled up but no more than you would see if you pricked yourself with a sewing needle. "But that was done more as a warning and it wasn't serious."

Shino suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls down my sleeve revealing parts of my most recent set of scars, "What happened?"

"Uhh, I kept on screwing up when trying to get that technique right," I reply knowing that Shino is going to be both concerned and angry.

Shino just sighs as my sister and someone with a familiar scent that I haven't actually met enter the room.

"Quite down playing it Koko," my sister says as she walks over to the monitors with Shino's vitals displayed on them and starts to take notes. "She literally worked herself to the point where she collapsed and had to be hospitalised for a week. She had taken over twelve chakra supplements in less than a twenty-four hour period, nearly starved herself, neglected to sleep for an unspecified period of time and of course she also neglected to treat the chakra burns and other injuries that she got resulting in the scars you see on her wrists. We actually had to use a seal to restrain her it got so bad."

"Nee-chan" I whine not too happy about her informing Shino just how much I screwed up. "I get it already so quite it."

"When did this happen," Shino asks turning to me and I can tell that he is, angry, annoyed and concerned about me. "Your brother wouldn't have left your side if you were in that kind of condition.

"It was around the time that you went to train with your dad so Kiba was able to be by my side," I reply as I start rambling out of nervousness. "That was also when we were able to work without brothers to devise that healing technique. Since Kiba had already been working on a technique like it because of how many times I end up with wounds like that in training."

"Strange. Why," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Because I know Kiba sucks at medical practices involving chakra."

"It is a bit complicated to explain Shino," My sister says interjecting. "But both of them have a habit of devising dangerous medical techniques without proper supervision. The only reason they were allowed to continue their work on the technique that Kokoro used to heal you was because they had me supervising and whether I like it or not they produce effective results."

"I wish that you and Tsume had at least informed me that they were doing such research," the familiar stranger says speaking up for the first time.

"Oh," I exclaim as it clicks on who it is and why they smell familiar. It is because I have smelt it on Shino before and with how similar it is to Shino's the person must been, "You're Shino's dad right. Aburame Shibi head of the Aburame Clan. It's nice to finally meet you!"

I can tell that the head of one of Konoha's most stoic clans is taken aback by my brash and hyperactive greeting. I can hear Shino sigh as I flush red in embarrassment. "I am sorry about not informing you on my research and everything." I say quickly as I start to ramble again out of embarrassment and pull out a set of scrolls from my sleeve. "I have a bunch of the research in these scrolls that don't incorporate anything from my Clan's secret techniques. Including the research I did utilising the nise shiroari. Plus a report on what I found out about the species of insect. Turns out that they consume natural chakra and the tunnelling structures they create are actually used to channel it into their nest and two their queen. They also purr like cats when happy which is kind of weird."

I can hear both my sister and Shino sigh at my rant as Shibi takes the scrolls from me calmly. Before Shino speaks up, "Please tell me you didn't go off on your own and research an extremely dangerous type of insect."

"Well I didn't set out to research _them_ I just ended up gathering an interesting compliment of data about them while working on the healing technique," I reply sheepishly.

"It is nice to finally meet you two, both my son and your brother have told me much about you," Shibi says saving me from Shino lecturing me. "You definitely lived up to your reputation. I am curious as to how you came about using a Hatake technique."

I smile, "Well Kakashi-sensei is planning on making me his heir since he doesn't actually have one. It actually makes more sense to have an Inuzuka as the Hatake heir than most people would realise."

I turn around to Shino, "You remember how that old woman near Aokigahara told us that the Inuzuka had two sister clans. Well turns out the Hatake was the other of the two sister clans and that the Tsukimori shares components to extremely powerful techniques with the Hatake and Inuzuka. Which is actually what the unique seal that I used against you was."

"Does that also mean that the whole myth about the Inuzuka's ninken being descendants of summons is true?" Shino asks catching on.

"Yes it does," I reply as Aōko wiggles her way in between me and Shino.

"Do you always get yourself involved in dangerous and complicated things," Shibi asks.

"Nothing concerning Kokoro ever follows logic and yes she and Aōko always themselves into trouble in one way or another," Shino says answering for me. "Her whole team has a tendency for it to the point where almost everyone thinks they are cursed."

"Speaking of teams," I say noticing that no one has come bursting in. "Where are they?"

"Your right. Why," Shino says. "Because your brother and Naruto would have busted the door down by now."

Just then a bright pink hair medical ninja, a blond purple haired ninja and a shy white eyed ninja end up collapsing on the floor as Shino's dad opens the door. It is pretty clear to me that the three were ease dropping and in Hinata's case spying since her byakugan is activated.

I glare at the three girls as they get up off the floor, "How about you guys explain why you were eavesdropping."

Hinata ducts her head in embarrassment at being caught as both Sakura and Ino give me a sheepishly guilty look as Shibi and my sister leave the room with my sister laughing under her breath.

"The better question is why you are sitting in Shino's lap like that," Ino counters with an evil grin.

"We were just bring Hinata for a checkup since her injuries were acting up again earlier," Sakura says coming up with a defence that is likely at least half true. "We wanted to check up on you guys while on our way back. We really shouldn't stay very long or Ino will miss Shikamaru's match."

"It is good to see that you are both doing okay," Hinata says with a soft smile as Sakura starts to lead her along with Ino away.

"Oh fine," Ino says giving in to Sakura's persistent tugging as she closes the door. "We'll leave you two love birds alone for a bit."

"Those three just don't know when to quit," I sigh after the door clicks closed. I know very well that Shikamaru's match will take hours so there is no need for me to rush to go and see it. It is only then that I realise that Ino was right in pointing out that I am sitting on Shino's legs facing him.

I lean forward and rest my head on Shino's chest feeling more drained from everything than I thought I would be. I can't help but feel happy to hear the familiar sound of Shino's insects again as a few of them move across the skin of my cheek.

"You really are a reckless idiot," Shino says as he wraps his arms around me. "Even if you are one of the best fighters I know."

"I guess you're right." I respond giggling as I look up at him again. "You almost managed to beat me, Shino."

Shino raises an eyebrow at my statement and I can't help but smile despite the fact that all the adrenaline has left my system leaving me feeling slightly hollow and completely exhausted. "I have almost no chakra left and I wasn't even sure if I would be able to pull that technique off."

"You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. Why," Shino says sternly as he leans down so that are eyes are level with each other which must be slightly awkward given the high difference between us. "Because you're hurting yourself in the process. Everyone is worried that you're going to push yourself too hard one day or get into something that you won't be able to handle. I know you know what your limits are but you don't listen to those limits."

"But you only get stronger by pushing your limits," I respond weakly pressing my forehead against the metal of his forehead protector.

"You push too far past them," Shino replies and I can feel one of his hands tracing one of the scars on my left wrist. "You push yourself to the point of hurting yourself and you can't say that you don't."

"I can't help it," I reply too tired to try and deny it. I don't know how Shino has the energy to continue arguing about this. "I have too many people I need to protect and the threats against them keep getting stronger."

"You're making it very hard for those people to protect you," Shino says as I stare at my own darkened reflection peering back at me from his glasses. "They want to protect you too but that is nearly impossible to accomplish when you're your biggest threat."

I close my eyes and remain quiet knowing that I can't deny it. But I also know that I won't be able to change it either. I don't know how to.

"Rest for a bit," Shino say laying back and taking me along with him since he still has his arms around me.

I squirm a bit but it is pretty clear that Shino isn't going to let go of me. I sigh in defeat and us Shino's chest as a pillow. I am too tired to fight anymore and with what is approaching I need to rest while I can. "I've missed having you around bug boy."

I can feel Shino's chest vibrate slightly as he gives a quite laugh at my use of his nickname. "I have missed you too Kokoro-chan."

~oOo~

* * *

 _Something is growling in the distance where the world gives way to darkness. Such a tiny island in the middle of a sea of darkness. No sky and only the circumference of what looks like a tree stump for a ground and I am standing on the edge of it. My bare feet flexing as my toes reach out over the edge of the stump. Nothing else but Darkness, me and the tree stump exist and the rest of the world is empty. So very empty. Or maybe I just can't see anything else. I don't know._

 _I hate not knowing. I have to know everything or I won't be able to protect them. I can't remember who it is I am supposed to protect anymore._

 _This tree must have been very big, and the rings are so numerous that I can't count them anymore. That means that the tree was extremely old then, right?"_

 _I remember someone telling me the all worlds are connected by one big tree. I can't remember how that was possible or who told me or why they told me. I don't think this tree is that tree though since it is dead. Maybe it was the baby of that big interworld tree. Maybe each world has a little tree born of the big tree._

 _But does that mean that this world is dead. Is that what happens when all the tree was is gone. I don't know. All I know is that the person in the kitty cat mask behind me is waiting._

~oOo~

* * *

All I hear is the sound of a door being opened and people hushing someone as I groggily begin to wake up. Out of habit I check my body for injury, no broken bones and no open wounds but my chakra reserves are still very low. I can hear Aōko snoring and the soft hum of Shino's insects along with his steady heart beat and breathing.

Opening my eyes I find myself staring into the black pits of Catmasks 'eyes' as he leans in towards my face. I want to scream and dart away. Yet I also want to reach out to touch. I am starting to understand the creepy stalker more and more with each passing day.

Shino is still fast asleep so I can't move without waking him up and I know that both of us need to be rested if we are to be prepared for what is coming next. I have no choice but to lay here with my thoughts as I stare into the twisted visage in front of me. Part of me is too curious about the figure to look away and another part is too afraid of what the figure might do if I were to look away.

Why is it I cannot fully let go of that life no matter how hard I try to? Why can't I remember how I died and who killed me?

" _It is probably best if we don't know,_ " Enid whispers, sorrow making her voice sound bitter and there is angry in the way she nearly hisses the word best."

What did this person do to us last time we lived Enid? I ask knowing that I don't need to say it allowed since she can hear my thoughts. In a way she is probably apart of them.

" _Do you really wish to know?"_ Enid asks her desperation for me to say no is clear in her voice. Ringing in my ears like the sound of a church bell ringing to announce death.

Yes.

As Catmasks hand reaches out and around my throat before I can react. I barely have the chance to regret my answer.

~oOo~

* * *

 _The sound of people speaking in a language that I have almost forgotten fills the air. I can feel my high heeled boots clicking against the tiled floor beneath me as I walk down the hall towards the art studio. My backpack is heavy on my pack and the straps are splattered with dry acrylic paint that refuses to come out no matter how much I try. Entering the door some of my peers yell out their greetings as I make my way to the large easel where my latest work-in progress stands half finished._

 _I remember now, the large mural like painting that I was doing for anime north. A large painting of the hidden leaf village. I barely had time to set down my bag before the sounds of screaming cut through the air and I darted beneath a nearby table._

 _One of my peers goes to lock the door only for it to be shoved open before they can close it. A series of gunshots ring out as my peer collapses to the floor and his blood starts to cover the floor. I want to scream but my throat won't make a sound._

 _Three male figures wearing all black clothing and disturbing masks enter the room. The first wearing a mask shaped like a rabbit with an x over each eye. The jaw of the mask is painted to look like the animal had been skinned revealing the muscles underneath. The second figure is wearing a disturbing doll mask that has overly large blue eyes with blood coming out of it as well as the cracks on its cheeks and forehead. The wearer of the doll mask I brandishing a knife and he doesn't hesitate to start attacking one of my peers as the rabbit masked one opens fire on the rest of the class._

 _The last masked figure to step into the room is one that I am very familiar with and my blood freezes. Calm amongst the chaos the masked figure approaches the table that I am under. I can't move as he draws closer. The figure fires at me before leaning down close to me as its hands reach up to the mask as it slides it off revealing its face as I start to bleed to death._

 _The anger of bitter betrayal rises in my throat as my body starts to feel cold. Before me stands the man who I had been ready to pledge my love to until I died. Emil the one person I trusted and gave everything too has been the one tormenting me with death threats and letters. Stalking me for seven years. Longer than we had been dating or even known each other. How long has he been planning to do this to me? Why has he done this too me?_

 _How could I have trusted him?_

~oOo~

* * *

My eyes focusing on the blurry figure leaning over me. I can hear them talking quietly and a frantic buzzing echoing from the same figure. A wet tongue licks at my fingers encouraging me to come back to my senses.

I groan, "What happened?"

"You started to go into that state that you did during the preliminaries. I thought that you were having a nightmare at first but then I noticed that your eyes were both open and silver coloured." Shino says as his insects give away just how relieved he is. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine," I lie and I can tell that Shino isn't buying it for a moment. There is no way I can explain to him what I just went though and what was just revealed to me.

He doesn't push for more details but I can tell that he is worried. He probably thinks that I can't tell him anything due to clan secrecy. Part of me wants to tell him though. Shino is one of the few people that I don't pretend around.

The sound of a pair of loud familiar voices reach my ears as the start to grow closer. It isn't long before the door burst open and Ino and Naruto bring their loud argument into the room. I ignore the two and instead catch Akamaru as he leaps up at me.

Kiba wordlessly makes his way over to the bed and sits next to me. His emotions are a flurry of anger, confusion and worry as they travel to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and try to reassure him.

"How long have we been out?" I ask.

I can hear Hinata asking when Shino and I will be allowed to leave.

"You two have been out for over an hour," Sakura says approaching the hospital bed. I can't help but notice that she is in a medical nin uniform. The long white coat opened to reveal her usual outfit underneath but her with the way her hair is tied back in a bun I can't help but notice that she looks much more mature than she was in the original timeline. "In terms of when you two will be able to leave as Hinata asked well, Shino already has a gotten a clean bill of health and is free to go back and observe the matches. Kokoro however still needs to have a quick check up but I am sure she is fine. A quick diagnosis jutsu is all that will be required."

"I can do one myself you know," I protest as Sakura reaches her chakra coated hands towards me.

"I know you can but Hana-sensei has made it clear that I am too double check that you are okay" Sakura says. "After all you have proven to not take your own health very seriously recently."

"You guys are never going to let that go," I say as Sakura's chakra searches through my system for any problems.

"It wouldn't be unreasonable for them to not let it go," Shino says watching as Hinata tries to break up the argument between Naruto and Ino. Only for her to become flustered when Naruto asks if he is better looking than Sasuke. "Why, because you often need to be reminded not to put your life in danger?"

"I know not to put myself in danger," I huff poking Shino in the chest. "I am not stupid, kinda."

"Yet you still do it over and over again." Shino points out. "Even if you're not stupid you still need to be reminded to not be reckless."

"Don't bother Shino," Ino says having finally stopped arguing with Naruto. "You know that neither her nor Kiba are capable of not being reckless."

"Why are all you guys here anyway," I ask trying to steer the topic away from my bad habits.

"Shikamaru's match has been going for hours now," Ino replies. "It's like he is waiting for some miracle to happen."

I grin, "Or the sun to move."

"Why would he do that," Naruto asks. "The sun's position doesn't really give you any advantage unless your opened is on the low ground so it doesn't make any sense to use that technique on the flat playing filled of the area. Besides the wall prevents the sunlight from blinding an opponent."

"The sun actually has a large impact on Shikamaru's advantages," Shino explains. "Why, because the position of the sun dictates the length of the shadows that Shikamaru's clan uses for their techniques."

"If he is also keeping the match as a stalemate for such a long period of time then his opponents guard will slowly lower." I add. "It's a strategy that takes a lot of patience and not many people would have the patience or cunning to do it. However Shikamaru has both he is naturally a person who will take his time with everything so waiting for hours like this for the right moment is easy."

"You're very low on chakra so you will have to lay off using it for a while, Kokoro. "Sakura says breaking up the conversation as she writes stuff down on a clip board. "But you are free to go otherwise."

"Thanks Sakura," I say as I grab my spear. "By the way the medical nin uniform really suits you."

Sakura smiles proudly, "I am sure the chunin vest will suit you well, Kokoro."

~o~

* * *

"What took you guys so long," Chouji asks as we take a seat next to him in the stands.

"We had to convince one of the chunin's to let Naruto and me sit here since we are still technically in the competition." I reply. "If it wasn't for my sister pulling some strings we wouldn't be able to."

Chouji accepts the answer and the rest of the squadron that is present starts chatting. I can't help but frown as I look down at the battlefield bellow.

"Something isn't right," I mutter.

"Your right," Shino agrees adjusting his glasses. "Why, because Shikamaru could easily have ended this. He is well in range now yet he hasn't made a single move."

"It's almost as if he is analysing something more than just the battle going on right now," it's true his battle isn't going the same way it did originally. Shikamaru's range is longer this time and he would have easily have been able to use the tick from last time. "He is definitely thinking hard about something but his eyes are pointed up here not towards the battle field."

"There is a large number of Anbu present, more than one would normally expect," Shino mutters. "There is something going on that people of our rank aren't being told about."

"Suna has been acting strange since the start," I reply lowly. "Oto has also been acting even more strange. That combined with Orochimaru's appearance and a few other odd occurrences I am certain that the Exam is not going to end the way it is planned."

"You think that there is some connection between Suna and Oto?" Shino asks.

"Definitely and I think both have something to do with Orochimaru," I reply. "Ino have you pick up anything with your psychology training."

"Gaara has an abnormal about of hatred directed to his father and is definitely unstable," Ino replies as everyone else catches onto the conversation. Chouji and Hinata continue their conversation about cinnamon buns a bit more loudly to disguise the more serious conversation that is being spoken at a quieter tone.

"I think he might be like me in a way," Naruto adds keeping up the façade of a goofy and airheaded kid. "My _stomach_ gets upset whenever I am around him."

"If he is then that means that Suna is probably going to us him as a weapon." I state. "And the best time to activate that weapon would be,"

"During his battle with Sasuke." My brother finishes.

"In any case we have to keep our guards up and prepare for the worst." Shino says. "I would be especially careful to not fall under a genjutsu since that would be the most logical thing for them to use to get an even larger upper hand against us."

"Look," Hinata says drawing our attention back to the match bellow.

Shikamaru has finally made his move and caught Temari. Raising his arm and consequently her it is clear that the Suna Kunoichi is desperately trying to fight it. A slight smirk on Shikamaru's face that people who haven't played shouji with him wouldn't have seen gives away his next move.

"That's it I give up," Shikamaru declares.

"Wait what but-," I hear Tenten exclaim from her seat near us.

"Calm down Tenten," I say pulling her over and into our group with my brothers help.

"What do you think you are doing!" She exclaims.

"Just calm down and listen to us for a second," I say calmly. "There is a really good reason behind Shikamaru forfeiting like that. Normally he wouldn't have done that which means he has noticed something else is going on that is more important than the match."

"Why should I listen to you?" Tenten spits but keeps her voice down.

"You have an Aburame, a Nara and a Yamanak tell you that something isn't right," I reply. "Haven't you noticed that there is an abnormal amount of Anbu here? Or that Suna and Oto have both been acting strange?"

"Neji was saying something about that earlier," Tenten admits. "But what do you guys know about it you're just a bunch of rookies."

"We **rookies** made it farther than anyone on your team," Ino scoffs. "Heck the 'dead last' of our group beat your teams so called 'genius' easily."

"Ino that is enough," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Are your wounds from the preliminaries fully healed?"

"Yeah pretty much," Tenten replies obviously confused by the concern. "Will you guys please explain?"

"We should hurry and explain it," Shikamaru says as he arrives and joins the group huddle that has formed around the isolated team Gai member. "Sasuke should be here soon for his match."

"Oto and Suna are planning something and is probably going to be set into motion during Gaara and Sasuke's match," I inform the older girl. "We don't really have the time to explain the full story or how we know some of this but we are certain that both Suna and Oto are connected to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru attacked our team back in the second part of the exam," Naruto adds. "He was after Sasuke."

"We weren't really allowed to reveal that much information about that Naruto," Shino scolds.

"Does it matter," Kiba growls. "This whole group has so many secrets that most the village wants locked away."

"Ever since team 7 went to wave things have been getting more dangerous and complicated," Chouji says noticing the questioning look Tenten is giving all of us. "To put it simply team seven isn't normal and not just because one of its members is the last of the Uchiha clan."

"We have to tell her the whole truth," Naruto says sternly.

"Are you sure you want to trust her that much," Hinata asks speaking up.

"Yeah," Naruto says flashing everyone a smile. "After all this whole exam has proven that we are stronger when knowledge is shared and when we stand together. If someone doesn't know what is going on than they could do something that will hurt the rest of the group by accident."

Naruto leans in to a very uneasy Tenten and tells her the big furry secret. Before she can freak out and draw more attention to us Chouji clamps his hand over her mouth.

"I know it is a bit hard to believe Tenten but just think," I say giving a soft smile to the kunoichi.

"Naruto is treated badly by almost everyone in the village," Shino says.

"Has an abnormal amount of strength," Shikamaru says.

"And no one will tell anyone in our generation why." Ino ends.

"What about you what makes you so special," Tenten says pointing at me, obviously she really dislikes me still.

"Kokoro has somehow managed to activate a long lost part of the Inuzuka Kekei Genkai," Kiba says. "However it is a bit more complicated than that."

The sound of a whirlwind of leaves behind us breaks off the conversation.

"Looks like we are out of time to talk now," Shikamaru states as we turn out attention to the area below.

"What took Sasuke so long to get here," Tenten asks.

"That probably has something to do with our encounter with Orochimaru in the forest of death," I reply.

"Tenten," My brother says seriously. "Be on your guard and be prepared for someone to use a genjutsu on you."

"Were going to need your skills as a marksmen in order to turn the side in our favour in the end." I say picking up the sentence from my brother.

* * *

Hello Everyone,

I know it has been a really long while since I last updated KnM but I just didn't have the time to work on it due to essays and exams. I finally had a chance to work on it due to it being my birthday so here is the chapter everyone has been anticipating and I hope it lived up to expectations.

Next time on KnM: The Konoha crush begins but is Kokoro actually ready for it?


	36. Chapter 32:Limit

Chapter 32: Limit

"Kokoro, Naruto," A familiar and energetic voice calls out to our group. "Congratulation on Winning your matches. Shino and Shikamaru, you two fought incredibly well as well!"

"Indeed, these three definitely show the true power of Youth!" Gai exclaims.

"Thank you both of you," I say with a polite smile. "But should you really be out the hospital Lee?"

"I am fine I assure you, I did not want to miss these matches if I could help it." Lee says with an overly bright smile. "It is nice to see that you and Tenten have started to get along."

"We aren't exactly getting along," I say looking over two where Tenten is arguing with Chouji over what is a higher priority when packing: weapons or food. "We are more tolerating each other for the time being."

"Ah Gai, Lee, I trust you both are well," Kakashi-sensei says as he approaches us.

"We are fine Kakashi," Gai assures his long-time rival. "However, you should have seen you other two students amazing performances. I think Kokoro's would have been one that you have found very interesting."

"I am sure that they both won their matches," Kakashi says ignoring the pointed underlying question about my use of Hatake techniques. "I was wondering what the two of them were doing over here."

"We got permission to sit over here," Naruto exclaims. "And both Kokoro, Aōko and me won our matches. You should have seen what Kokoro did at the end of hers I have never seen anything like it."

"Calm down Naruto," Ino scolds as she pulls the energetic blonde back down into a sitting position.

"With all of your group here, plus Tenten," Kakashi says. "I would think that you were planning something again."

I look over at the rest of the group asking the silent as they all nod in agreement to the move I want to make.

"We were just discussing whether or not snakes have more camouflage in the sand than the forest," I say innocently. "Shino just pointed out that snakes will grow bigger in the forest than in deserts but become smaller but consequently more venomous in the desert. But I argued that areas with lots of mice such as rice fields would allow for snakes to grow just as big as they do in the forest."

"I do believe that there was a particularly dangerous type of snake that was driven out of the Fire country and into the surrounding areas like the land of rice patties and Land of waterfalls a few years ago." Shikamaru adds.

Kakashi and Gai both hide their surprise well aside from the brief flaring of Gai's nostrils and the sharp intake of breath from both of them. Lee however disguises his surprise in a very different way.

"You're in depth knowledge of different ecosystems is amazing," Lee exclaims. "But that is something of which both the Inuzuka and Aburame clans excel in. I never realised that the Nara were just as skilled."

"If I may borrow Kokoro for a second I have something I wish to discuss with her regarding her training." Kakashi-sensei asks.

"I am fine to leave sensei," I reply as I exit the seats and follow the white-haired ninja. "I'll be right back guys."

After we get a bit away I expected Kakashi to interrogate me one what the squad had discovered. Instead he grabs my arm and I find myself standing in behind Kuranai and Asuma.

"What is going on Kakashi," Asuma asks as he lights a new cigarette.

"I think Kokoro would be the better one to answer that question," Kaksahi sensei says throwing me into the hot seat.

I take a breath as I use my enhanced senses to tell if it is safe to explain everything fully.

"The rest of the rookie Genin and some of the members of Team Gai think that there is something much bigger going on with the chunin exams." I state not comfortable with the attention being placed on me. "Since the start of the Chunin exams and even a bit before them I had been noticing strange behaviour from members of the sand and sound village. Kankuro continuously actively sought me out especially when I was alone. By analyzing the conversations with him I came to the conclusion that he was trying to get information about the village from me. I in turn attempt to extract information out the same way and noticed some peculiar things about the sand sibling's relationships. As you know all three of them are the children of the Kazekage however neither of them had been heard of as being such by another genin until I extracted that piece of information from Kankuro. Both Ino and I have observed not just mental instability in the youngest Gaara, but also a distinct and intense hatred that the boy has directed to his father the Kazekage. I have reason to believes based on observations of him in combat and a few other sources that you can probably guess that Gaara has a power similar to Naruto's."

I can see the flicker of surprise in both the Jounin's faces as they get both what I am implying about Gaara and what I know about Naruto.

"I also believe that Oto has direct connection to Orochimaru due to events while we were in the forest of death. I also believe that Oto is connected to sound since they seemed a little less hostile to each other and Orochimaru did not also target a powerful person like Gaara and only went after Sasuke." I relay. "There is also another person that I believe is connected to Orochimaru and he is also the person that makes the strongest link between Oto, Orochimaru and Suna. I did not want to reveal this information till I had gathered enough to be sure and also got second opinions form the rest of the rookies."

"I believe that Yakushi Kabuto is actually a spy planted by Orochimaru," I reply noticing an even greater amount of shock and also anger on Kakashi's part since I kept something hidden from him but I know it is going to get worse as I reveal more. "Kabuto knew more about the Sand siblings than any Konoha Genin should be able to get his hands on. He also was injured by the sound ninja before the first exam started yet full recovered from it by the time it started. However, I know of know Kabuto's who have practiced and studied that complex of medical ninjutsu. This would also indicate that he was familiar with the technique since that kind of technique is very rare and predominantly used only in Oto. Kabuto was also the one who left those flowers from me when I has healing due to over working myself and managed to make it into the Hatake clan compound and learn that I was there. During the encounter, he made a ploy to win my trust by warning me that the suna nin were dangerous. He also approached me while I was hunting down the boars a few days before the exams. While doing so he showed an advanced knowledge of anatomy and was not afraid to approach me despite the aggression exhibited by the near entirety of Pakun's pack. I have also never come across Kabuto's scent prior to the exams in the leaf village which indicates he isn't from the leaf village. A ōko, Akamaru and my brother did not recognise the scent either. Ino also picked up on discrepancies in his demeanour consistent with that of someone who is highly trained to a jounin level of espionage and also signs of disjointed personality and identity consistent with that of someone who has been an undercover spy for multiple years and multiple times without psychological help and healing."

"You rookies just can't keep your noses out of trouble can you," Asuma sighs before taking a long drag of his cigarette. "I don't know how you managed to get Shikamaru to take action on this kind of thing."

"Also, why did you with hold the information about Kabuto and Kankuro if you knew both were clear threats that were targeting you?" Kakashi asks angrily.

"It was more strategic that way," I reply. "If Naruto were to have been targeted and taken out less people would be likely to notice and it would be easy to make it look like some fed up village that despise Naruto for certain reasons to have gotten carried away. If any of my other squad were to be targeted than that would put the clans in danger since they are all heirs and therefore would have also had more valuable information due to their position. I however was still in an important enough position to attract the attention as I am the daughter of a clan head and one of the most praised of my generation. Yet I am not the clan heir and I am third born."

"I hate it when you make sense," Kakashi-sensei says with a sigh as he ruffles my hair. "We'll take this into account but you should get back to your friends before your absence is noticed too much."

Before I know it, I am back in the hallway and Kakashi sensei is gone again as well leaving me to walk back to my seat. Sasuke and Gaara's match has already started and I wasn't given enough time to tell them that the attempted invasion would start during it. Taking the chance to take a few solider pills I take five out of my sleeve and devour them. My family had been watching me like a hawk when it comes to my usage of them.

I sigh as I sit down in my seat between Shino and Kiba as I automatically link arms with my brother. Why the hell is everything so complicated? The image of Emil's face behind the mask comes to the front of my mind and I try to push it away. I have too much to deal with to add that to the pile now.

I hear my brothers heart beat increase as his crush joins our group having found us. Akamaru growls at her feline companion and my brother starts apologising and flutily trying to get Akamaru to stop. I unlink my arm from my brothers as the exhaustion hits again. I can barely resist the call of Shukaku's chakra. Leaning my head against Shino's shoulder I close my eyes. I have never felt Shukaku's bloodlust this strong before. Keeping my defenses up against the chakra onslaught is draining the so quickly I don't think I can hold on much longer. I can hear the pitch of Shino's insects grow sharper. Whether it is because of the chakra from Gaara or Shino being concerned for me I don't know.

"There is something wrong with the chakra in the air," Shino sates. "Hinata can you take a look at Gaara and see if you can find anything abnormal."

"It looks like the abnormality is a lot like Naruto's which means that you, Kokoro and Shikamaru where right." I hear Hinata reply.

The chakra from Gaara feels like it is burning me and it is getting harder and harder to fight it. The younger vision of me is cackling in elation at the feeling and it is making me feel sick.

"Kokoro-chan" Shino asks worriedly and I realise I am gripping onto his jacket.

"That damn chakra," I rasp quietly. "my body keeps on trying to pick up on it and mimic it. But I know from experience that letting it in is a bad idea but its hard to keep it at bay. Don't get the others attention about it. We can't afford to make a scene."

"You mean that this happened before and you never told anyone," Shino asks and I can tell that my withholding of information bothers him. "Why and when?"

"I never mentioned it because it wasn't that bad and only happened when I was in very close proximity to Gaara or when my chakra reserves where extremely low. It has never been this bad," I reply honestly. "It happened back in the forest of death and during the preliminaries and while I was training but I didn't want to worry anyone."

"You know this is exactly why I worry about you constantly right," Shino says back. "I know that you will act normal even if there is something that I should be worried about so it is better to be prepared."

"Worrying about someone constantly isn't good for your health you know," I reply back though my heart isn't into it.

"Well neither is the majority of the things you do," Shino says. "Or Shinobi life in general for that matter."

I can feel some of his Kikaichuu make there way onto my arms and neck. Opening my eyes, I look down at one resting on my finger.

"They should be able to eat some of the chakra being drawn to you without disastrous effects," Shino replies.

"I would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for you, Aōko and Kiba," I say with a small smile as I close my eyes again.

"I'd probably have lived a quiet life that followed logic if you hadn't forced our self into my life on day one," Shino replies fondly.

"Wait so that is Shino," Tamaki exclaims. "Ino and Hinata were right they really do act like a couple."

I don't have the strength in me to argue about it so I let it slide.

"Kokoro didn't even try and deny it," Ino says triumphantly.

"That is probably because she has almost fallen asleep," Shino replies and I can feel him adjust his glasses.

"Wait but its here own teammates match," Tenten exclaims.

"Sasuke will probably be glad that she slept through it," Chouji says. "Kokoro has a tendency to work herself to the point of exhaustion and will go weeks without sleep."

"Given the fact that Kokoro already put herself in the hospital once this month and that she is already low on chakra Sasuke will understand that she needs the rest," Naruto says in my defence.

"Besides Kokoro and Shino look like a really good couple when she's all curled up beside him like that," Ino says enthusiastically and I finally snap.

"Shut up Ino," I growl but end up having coughing. Looking down I see blood on the palm of my hand. A symptom of excessive soldier pill usage.

"Kokoro are you okay," Chouji says worriedly as he looks down at the palm of my hand recognising the severe symptoms immediately due to the Akamichi clans proficiency with chakra supplements. "Why didn't you speak up about being that low on chakra I have some food that should help."

"How many did you take?" Tamaki asks worriedly and I realise that as a merchant who sells shinobi equipment that she would know quite a bit about the pills and the process that needs to be followed when selling them to anyone and what the correct dosage is.

"Five," I admit. "Which is under the normal limit for an Inuzuka."

"Koko, know you shouldn't have taken more than one a day for at least four months after being hospitalised for taking over twice that amount." My brother scolds. "I thought Kakashi had taken them away from you!"

"Wait Kokoro did what," Chouji says astonished abusing chakra pills is almost as grave a sin as wasting food to the Akamichi.

"Chouji I'll be fine," I say trying to reassure him and calm him down though it doesn't seem to work very well. "Trust me it is better that I be overdosed slightly on chakra pills than what the alternative is."

"What are you talking about Koko," My brother asks angrily as both Tamaki and Chouji shove food at me.

"Her body has been trying to pick up on and mimic the strange chakra coming from Gaara," Shino says outing me.

"Traitor," I grumble. "Anyways I'll be fine we are getting distracted. If that aura that Gaara is giving off gets any stronger than we are in big trouble."

"I hate to say it but Kokoro is right," Shikamaru says with a sigh and I can tell he is really not happy to be saying that. "All we can do now is try and get her chakra levels up with food and hope for the best."

Looking down at the battlefield bellow I can't help but be shocked at how long we had been distracted for. A small sphere of hardened stand sits in the arena and Sasuke is already charging chidori and almost ready to strike.

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream echoes out of the dome and I can't help but close my eyes against the onslaught of madness, "Looks like Sasuke landed a hit and got through every single one of Gaara's defences. By the sounds of it this is one of the few times if not maybe the first time Gaara has been injured in combat."

Sasuke pulls his arm out of the dome and it is revealed that a large arm the colour of sand with blue lines on it has grabbed onto his. The arm retracts and an even more disturbing howl echoes out of the dome causing me to cover my sensitive years.

The dome collapses revealing Gaara clutching his bloody shoulder. I can't help but want to help him knowing the leader he will grow up to be but for the time being he needs to experience pain in order to become that person.

Slowly white feathers start to fall down across the arena and I am brought back to the full reality of the situation, "A Genjutsu. Kai!"

The rest of the group all dispel the genjutsu from around them even Tamaki manages to as well for a reason that I can't explain.

Suddenly smoke begin emitting from where the hokage is and I can see that many of the chunin and higher ranked jounin are shocked by the tern of events. Extending the reach of my hearing to the maximum amount I try and detect what is going on outside the village.

"I can't say for certain but it sounds like an enormous amount of shinobi are approaching the village form multiple directions," I say reporting my findings to the highest ranking induvial to us who happens to be Gai.

"A full-scale attack then," Shino says and I can't help but hear a change from his usual tone.

Suddenly activity burst around us and we all look to gai for orders. But before he can give them a cloaked figure dashes out before us and is soon flanked by two other shinobi.

"Wait let me guess," I say reaching into my sleeve. "It's you isn't it Kabuto."

The figure slowly removes his mask revealing that I am right, "you're quite the clever one, Kokoro."

Dashing forward I let fly the weapon I had retrieved from my sleeve, "I have been meaning to return this to you!"

Kabuto easily doges the weapon as it lands right where he had been standing as he reaches to pick it up, "Ah the ninjato I lent you how nice of you to return it."

Before I can react, Kabuto is behind me and I can feel the pain of my flesh being sliced through at my collar bone. So close to the neck that and vital areas that would leave me to bleed to death that it is clearly both a taunt and a threat. Perhaps even a display of dominance. Whirling around I manage to nick kabuto's heel with my spear blade which is unfortunately void of charge the action however does let my spear pick up his chakra signature so I won't be easy for him to deceive me again.

"Kokoro back out now," Gai orders and I retreat back to the res to of the genin who are holding their ground.

"What were you thinking doing something like that," Tenten scolds as she glares at me. "Were supposed to wait for orders."

"I was getting a sample of his chakra in case we need to track him down latter," I say pointing to my spear tip. "But enough of that we need to take action. Sasuke has already taken off after Gaara and the other suna shinobi."

"What about you wound," Chouji asks in concern.

"It isn't serious in the slightest," I reply as I heal it to the point where I don't have to worry about it bleeding though the action will cause it to scar. "I have already stopped the bleeding. I think that he porously made it so that the wound wouldn't be fatal to taunt me."

"Tenten," Gai says giving us orders as Kakashi appears beside him. "Go find Neji and help Genma and the other chunin in the area."

"Kokoro, Shino and Shikamaru," Kakashi says looking at us. "You're in charge of your respective teams and are to work together. You are to follow Sasuke and catch up to the sand siblings. Naruto and Kokoro you are both to send your summons to get help if anything should go wrong."

"Yes sir," We all reply.

"What about me sir," Tamaki asks holding up her hands armed with a pair of weapons that looks like a set of wolverines' claws.

"You know how to wield a set of Tekko-kagi?" Tenten asks look at awe at the civilian.

"Of course, I do! My family might not be a shinobi clan but we have passed down a fighting style," Tamaki replies. "I wasn't very interested when I was little so I didn't train much but after seeing how strong Kiba and Akamaru are I wanted to get stronger and better at fighting."

I can't help but see these two getting along really well.

"You should stay here where you will be more protected," Kakashi says. "You're a civilian still and not a ranked shinobi so we cannot let you go out into the thick of battle."

"we need to stop talking," Shino says adjusting his glasses/ "Why because we are wasting time and one of own is off facing against three strong enemy ninjas."

"alright let's go then" Naruto says enthusiastically. "Hinata will you be alright fighting."

"I-I'll be fine Naruto-kun," Hinata replies with redden cheeks.

Kiba isn't very happy about leaving Tamaki behind but as we watch in astonishment as she pounces on top of one of the sound ninja and starts clawing at him like a cat attacking a person who just tried to give them a bath he seems a bit more reassured.

"Damn it Kiba-nii," I say turning to my brother as we take the head position of the group so we can track. With who tense everyone is it would be better to lighten the atmosphere a bit. "You have one dangerous girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" My brother exclaims going way to over board with his denial causing me and the rest of the kunoichi to giggle at his behaviour.

"Guess denial runs in the family," Ino says.

"What is our plan when it comes to taking them down," Shino says not letting Ino continue. "Both Hinata and Kokoro are not in the best condition for fighting."

"Naruto should go after Gaara due to the possibility that they have similar powers. Hinata should go with him because of her ability to see distances to alter him of any more approaching enemies." Shikamaru says.

"Ino-Shika-Chou would be the best combination to take down Temari," I say putting in my input. "We will also want to split them up and spread out our battles to give them the disadvantage of not being with their team. Kankuro is one of the weaker of the three and the most likely one to fall back to take on a group of us so he will be the first we will have to deal with."

"Kokoro, you already have experience fighting him," Shino points out. "If I utilise a colony of termites than I will be able to disarm him. However, the group will need a tracker still which means that Kiba will have to go on ahead with the rest while we take down Kankuro. Plus, we need to make sure that Sasuke has back up not just because of Gaara but because of the possibility that Orochimaru is involved."

The unsaid concern over getting me too close to Gaara hangs in the air but I can still tell that it is another part of Shino's case and really, I can't argue with it.

"So, the teams we have are Shino, Kokoro and Aōko against Kankuro, Team ten against Temari and Hinata, Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto against Gaara and backing up Sasuke." Shikamaru says. "Does anyone have any problems with this plan?"

"Kokoro also has the most medical training of us so having her at the back makes sense since it will allow us to fall back if injured." Kiba says. "Even though I would rather be fighting along side my sister I am fine with this plan."

Everyone else voices that they are fine with the plan as the trackers of our group lead us to catching up with them.

"Kankuro is on the left side," Kiba reports.

"And Temari is on the right" I finish. " Me and Shino should flank them to the left to catch Kankuro's attention and draw him away."

"That is probably the best course of action," Shikamaru agrees.

"the rest of the group should not reveal itself till team ten is ready to separate Tamari from the group." Shino adds before nodding to me.

"Look after my sister Shino," Kiba yells as we break off from the group. "Make sure she doesn't push herself too hard."

After we get bit away from the group I find myself nearly missing my landing on the next branch causing Shino to reach out to catch me.

"Are you alright Kokoro," Shino asks his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine," I say though my body feels like it is burning from the lack of chakra as well as the assault of the toxic chakra from Shukaku. I can feel the pool of water in my mind starting to over flow. "We have to keep moving. Once we take down Kankuro we can rest for a bit since I am playing the role of backline medic."

"If we travel a bit faster we can set up some traps and lure Kanakuro to them," Shino suggests. "That way you won't have to use extra chakra."

"Good idea," I reply. "How far away is he from us."

"Not far away we are actually almost parallel to them right now," Shino replies.

"First, we have to set up the traps, then get ahead and lure Kankuro back here." I say thinking aloud. "How the hell will get all that done in a short time span?"

"Are you capable of summoning those dogs of yours from earlier, Kokoro?"

"Maybe," I reply.

"Don't push yourself too," Shino warns. "You have pushed yourself way too much in the last while."

"I won't be able to summon the whole pack," I admit not likening how useless I am being in the situation biting my thumb I press my hand to the tree branch. Inu- tora-tori-uma-inu, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shuryō ryōken!"

Pakun, Bull and Akino all appear from the cloud of smoke along with Kumomaru. Grabbing onto Shino's shoulder I try to steady myself from the wave of exhaustion that is the after shock. I didn't think the jutsu would use that much energy.

"Do you need back up," Pakun asks looking at me worriedly. "No, we just need some help getting some traps set up quickly. The rest of my pack is pursuing the prey. We decided to dived and conquer the prey and we are the first ones up."

Taking out a set of 34 kunai set up with normal wire I hand a group of four to each of them as well as Aōko, "Setting them up in a tripe death jaw formation should work. You know the set up and the trip parts to that trap right Shino?"

"I do," Shino replies.

"Alright let's get to work," I say as I place four of the wired kunai in my mouth and take five into each hand. Throwing each into place the trap is set in very little time thanks to the closeness of the trees and the very recent hours we had all spent of setting up wire traps as a unit.

"Alright now we just need to catch up with them," I say despite the exhaustion.

"You should stay behind and let me lure him in," Shino says concerned that I am actually let my exhaustion show without trying to hide it.

"I am not letting you go out their all on your own," I point out. "Besides Kankuro is more likely to want a rematch with me than wanting to fight you."

Aōko yips and tugs at the edge of Shino's coat and I can tell she is planning something.

"I think she is trying to suggest that she transforms herself into your clone and come with me while you take some time to rest," Shino says.

"Kankuro will notice if I don't verbally taunt him," I reply looking at the two. "But neither of you are going to let me come anyway. I barely have the chakra to perform that technique and it is extremely difficult for one to do it without their partner."

Aōko yips determinedly and I watch as she is sounded by a cloud of smoke which dissipates reveling a mirror image of me.

"Your argument seems to have been fully dismantled," Shino says. "Why because even your point about him realising it is not really you by the lack of taunts is not that crucial since he has seen Aōko can transform into you which would mean that you would not be very far away."

"I hate that your brain thinks in a logic way so easily sometimes," I grumble poking him in the chest. "Now get going our group has wasted way too much time chatting already."

With a nod Shino and Aōko both disappear leaving me alone with the four male canines. Leaning against the trunk of the tree rub my temples trying to relieve the headache from my lack of chakra and soldier pill usage. I didn't take into account the need to fend off Shukaku's madness when I thought about the amount of chakra I would need. That as well as the high rate of chakra drainage from my match have left me at a way lower chakra level than I anticipated.

Sighing I look around to pick out a good place to wait to ambush Kankuro. There are a few good spots but I prefer to come in from above rather than bellow. Everyone says I am more like a cat in that regard than a wolf when I am hunting. However, there are a species of wolves in this world that hunt from higher areas in the mountains.

Finally making my way to a position that gives me a good view and position to set up my traps and ambush from I resist the urge to take another one of those pills. Buckling over I look down at my hand again to see that I have coughed up blood again and more than the last time two. We will have to end this battle as quickly as possible.

Suddenly an array of shuriken enters into the trapped area followed by Shino and Aōko landing on the branch in the middle of the trapped zone. Kankuro follows quickly behind them and narrowly evades one of my traps by fluke.

"Are you goanna keeping on running like a coward or actually fight me," Kankuro spits angrily and I can see that he hasn't been given a chance to pull out his puppets. Dropping down I swing my spear over head to charge it before slashing down towards Kankuro as he narrowly evades me.

"You can call it cowardice all you want puppet-kun," I say narrowing my eyes and baring my fangs. "We call it cunning."

Kankuro barely has a moment to process what happened before having to doge bull who would have leaped down onto Kankuro's head. Kumomaru however takes a quick bite from the suna nins calf while he is distracted before darting back to my side.

He is probably expecting my whole summoning pack to be out now which means he will feel even more backed into a corner. I hold my ground and watch as he goes to unravel the puppet on his back. But by the scent in the air I can already tell that it has been damaged by insects already.

"Termites," Kankuro growls. "Damn it."

"I'll be _nice_ since I like playing with you _Puppet-kun_ ," I say putting on my sickly-sweet act again as I tilt my head to the side. "You can _surrender_ now and I won't have my friends and myself _**tear**_ you apart. It would really be a shame to end our _game_ sooo early on."

I can hear and feel the pool waters rising in my head even faster as fear starts to make Kankuro's heart beat faster.

"Like hell I'll give up so easily," Kankuro say as he sends his puppet towards me.

I merely swipe my spear to my left setting off apart of the trap tangling the incoming puppet in it, "You really should be more aware of your surroundings Puppet-kun."

It is then that I notice the slight twitch of Kankuro's lips into a brief smirk. Toxic gas begins to emit from the puppets mouth shrouding the area in its cloud of poison. I know that Shino and insects are vulnerable to it.

Jumping over to them I send out my chakra into a weak but far reaching cloak around myself and Shino. Swinging my spear, I set off more of the trap causing the wires to close in on Kankuro rendering him unable to move anything other than his hands which are the dangerous appendages when it comes to a puppeteer. Jumping over towards the puppet I use my spear to carefully sever the threads without getting too close to the puppet.

"That didn't take long," Shino comments as his insect's swarm Kakuro and start to drain his chakra. "Though it would be best to keep him alive for the sake of information."

I don't bother answering as I let my spear slip from my fingers onto the tree branch bellow. Leaning against Shino I lose the strength to stand. I can feel my body trying to draw on the natural energy of the area and the energy emitted by Shukaku. I can hear the insects still within Shino's body buzzing with concern as he picks me up and brings me over to the trunk of one of the trees and sits me down so my back is resting against it.

"We are going to spread out and look for help," Pakun says as he and his packmates plus Kumomaru approach. "We can't leave Kokoro in this condition for very long."

"One of you should go ahead and report too the rest of the group," Shino suggests adjusting his glasses.

"I'll do it," Kumomaru says enthusiastically as he bounds off before anyone can say anything. He hasn't even met any of our team's members yet but he will probably be able to identify them by the scents on me compared to theirs.

"Alright I'll go find Kakashi," Pakun says. "Bull I want you to go after that overgrown pup. Akino you can look for help in the area. Look after the two pups for us Aburame-san."

With that the remaining canine aside from Aōko who has transformed back into a puppy spread out to complete their assigned tasks.

"Is Kankuro out cold yet," I ask Shino as I pet Aōko's head reassuringly.

"He is," Shino replies as he holds a bottle of water in front of me. I go to grab it but my hand is too unsteady so Shino just ends up putting it next to my lips for me to drink from. "You're always causing trouble."

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru," I joke though I know that it is empty.

My head feels like it is filled with cotton and I am fighting to remain conscious. I can feel Shukaku's madness clawing at me as Catmask stares at me from far away.

I am not really afraid of him anymore but seeing him just fills me with despair due to what and who he represents. The waters in my mind are starting to recede again and I can tell that the 'me' shown in it is not happy about this but Enid seems to be reassured by this. I still don't know what will happen if I ever let either of them get full control.

Looking up at the sky I can't help but notice that despite all the chaos and the wires around us that the forest is still calm. The sun filtering through the leaves is just as beautiful as always. The memories of quieter days spend in sun dappled spots eating snacks with Chouji, watching my brother and Akamaru run around, napping with Shikamaru and just plan talking with Shino.

"I wonder if things will ever be like that again," I ask not realising that I said it aloud.

"Like what?" Shino asks sitting down on the branch next to me.

"Like when we were younger," I reply looking over at the insect loving ninja. "It's like Chouji said we haven't really caught a break since my team went to wave. Sure, we have had lighthearted times but it seems like they are always just a small respite in a long string of chaos."

"I think that all shinobi's lives feel like that," Shino replies. "But we still have the time to spend together no how hard things get. I am sure things will become closer to how it was when we were young someday."

I can't help but smile bitterly as I squeeze my eyes shut because of the pain. I know that things will not be like that for a very very long time and even then, it is liable to not be the same. Digging my claws into my palms I struggle to continue resisting the pull of Shukaku's chakra which seems to be getting stronger.

The sound of others approaching makes me open my eyes and turn my head to the left. All I can make out is a blurry grey figure next to me as I fight to keep consciousness. I can hear people talking but it sounds are muffled as if I have my head submerged in the pool of water in my mind. I swear I can feel small child sized hands with claws at the figure tips trying to drag me farther under like a siren dragging a sailor to the water depths. Am I actually dyeing again?

I feel something bitter be shoved into my mouth and my first instinct is to spit it out but a firm hand holds my mouth shut and closes my nose and I am forced to swallow the bitter thing before the hands release me.

A few more minutes and my eyesight goes back to normal and I can see three pairs of dark glasses looking at me. I groan but a slobbery puppy lounge lessens my displeasure and makes me smile a bit. I reach up to stroke the head of my near constant companion who I have linked my very soul and being too. I can feel her straining to pump more of her own energy into me through our link and I know that my own has nearly dried up completely. My own chakra, my soul is only a little match flame within me and had almost gone out.

"Her chakra shouldn't be this low," Akino says with concern. "I don't know what is draining it so quickly."

I know that my connection with Kiba, Akamaru and Aōko are taking a toll on me but the links I have with them replenish what I loose and then some at times. I grimace as I speak up, "My cha- chakra is draining because I am trying to ke-keep myself from absorbing the na-natural energy here. Whatever is wrong with G-Gaara has made it to-toxic and even then, natural energy is harm-harmful to me."

"Then the best course of action would be to get you somewhere where there is a low level of natural energy," Shino says trying to give me water again. I can tell that he is extremely worried.

"Where could we possibly go that has a low level of natural energy?" Akino asks turning to the tall man wearing typical Aburame clothing.

The man who I can tell is Aburame Shibi from his scent pulls out a scroll and looks at it, "Kokoro reported that the Nise Shiroari feed off of natural chakra. If that is true than the area around it should have low levels of it."

"Wh-what about the attack on the v-village," I rasp trying to sit up despite my screaming muscles and bones. "Th-they need all the help they can get."

"My orders along with all other Aburame clan members Chunin are higher, where to ensure that all the Genin were safe and stayed that way," Shibi says. "Therefore, it is part of my orders to make sure you are brought to safety given your condition."

"The rest of the group is fine and will remain fine and don't need you to act as medic anymore," Shino says picking me up despite the glares I send at him for the action. "Why, because Sakura is already joining up with them to provide back up and we have already completed our part of the mission."

I sigh realising that I have pushed myself to the point of not only being useless but a burden as well.

"You're not arguing your way out of this," Shino says sternly as we head off in the direction of the Nise Shiroari's nest. "Why because we already had to feed you a soldier pill to keep you alive despite the fact that you're already overdosed on them. If you take anymore it will cause permanent damage if it hasn't already."

I can't argue at all. Shino is already having to carry me in his arms since I don't even have the strength left to hold onto him if he were to carry me on his back. I can't help but smile a little at how awkward Aōko looks carrying my spear in her mouth like that.

Shino, Aōko, Akino and Shibi all stop at the edge of the swampy area that the Nise Shiroari call home. "I am going to go an find Jirarya and tell him that the seal on your forehead will have to be put back in place, Kokoro." Akino says dashing away before I can protest.

"I see so that's how it works," Shino says as he looks at the tunnelled structures built and carved by the termite creatures. "These tunnels are a lot like the ones that spread out underneath Aōkigahara which means that both must be responsible for directing the chakra."

Looking at them again I can't help but see the same connection as Shino sets me down on the ground next to the swamp though Aōko refuses to come closer than three feet.

The rush of my brothers and Aōko's chakras into me has me recovering more quickly from the chakra exhaustion and I am able to speak up again with less pain, "Perhaps they are descended from summons like the ninken of the Inuzuka clan or a summons like the Shinjiki. Or maybe they are a branch of a larger summoning group like the Hatake clan dogs are to the wolves that Kumomaru are apart of."

"It is most likely that they are descended from a summon," Shino says and I can tell that he is thinking the hypothesis over. "Why, because there have been no documented cases of such creatures being summoned in recent years. It might even be possible that we are seeing a new species of summons evolving with this colony since we do not have documentation on the behaviours or features of other colonies due to how rare they are."

"That hypothesis is so crazy it might just work," I reply leaning against his shoulder as a familiar black critter pops up out of the swamp and makes its way towards me. Both Aburame become tense as the insect approaches my hand and Aōko growls out of general dislike for the creature.

"Hello again I coo," still unable to move much. "I told you I'd be back and that I would bring friends."

The little creature crawls up my arm and nuzzles its head against my neck as it starts purring much to the surprise of both Aburames. I can see three more of the black insects peering out from the swamp.

"well it would appear that they are very resilient to water," Shino says looking at the ones peering out from the swamp. "They may even be able to breath under it to some degree."

"Or they could have a very efficient and large lung capacity," I suggest as the little guy at my neck purrs away. "Or it could even be a combination of both."

I look over at Shino's father who has been silent the entire time. The pitch of his insect's hum gives away how on edge he is either from the presence of the notoriously aggressive insect next to one of my most vital areas or the situation that the village is in as a whole.

"What ever happened to Kankuro," I ask remembering that the Suna nin had still been caught in one of my traps.

"Genma and the active genin from team Gai retrieved him," Shino answers as Kuroneko gets curious and decides to venture closer to Shino. Shino's insects obviously don't like it judging by how defensive they sound.

The peace is suddenly broken as a snake springs out of the swamp towards me only to be bitten in half by Aōko before disappearing in a puff a smoke. Aōko quickly gets into an aggressive stance as she growls at the figure that has just appeared on a branch on the other side of the swamp. Shibi takes a defensive stance in front of Shino and me after sending Shino a look that clearly tells him to stay put. Aōko knowing that she is also outmatch falls back behind the higher-ranking shinobi.

"Easy now I am not here to hurt any of you," Kabuto says with a fake pleasant smile and tone. "After all there wouldn't be any fun in destroying such and interesting thing before I could fully observe it. I thought I would never come across someone so similar to myself. Smart, tactical and manipulative. Those three words could be used to describe both of us well right, Kokoro-chan."

I growl at the white-haired man as I curse my body for not being able to move, "I am nothing like you!"

"Evidence would suggest otherwise," Kabuto says adjusting his glasses smugly causing the light to block out the view of his eyes. "Back in the forest while you were dismembering that boar I felt your pulse. You take the same pleasure in killing and dissecting as I do. You show just what people want to see. A wolf in sheep's clothing just like me."

" _He is right_." The words echo from within my head and I can't tell which image spoken them. But the mere fact that a side of me admits it makes my blood run cold.

It is then that I realise that Shibi's insects have been slowly making their way towards Kabuto without him noticing.

"Why the hell are you even hear bastard," I growl as I bare my fangs.

"No need to be so hostile I was actually going to lend you some advice," Kabuto says turning his back to us as he looks over his shoulder. "Be warry of the part of the tree that lurks underground. They have taken a special interest in you Kokoro. But you probably already know about that, your too smart and keen not to."

With that the younger of the two traitorous snakes Konoha has created disappears and Shibi's insects have no choice but to return back to their host. I can tell that Shibi is definitely concerned by the warning Kaburo gave. Shino is just plain angry about the implications.

"Well he at least got one thing right, "I reply weakly. "I was already aware of the attention I have garnered."

"How do you already know about that," Shibi asks addressing me directly for I think is the second time.

"I realised that someone had been tailing me during the one-month training period and that they were hiding their presence and tracks extremely well," I reply with a sigh. "However, they neglected one thing that they probably weren't aware that I am capable since Shino is the only one who knows about it to my knowledge with the exception of Aōko and I's brothers. My hearing is heightened to an extreme degree due to me using chakra to enhance it since before I even knew what chakra was. It is heightened so much that I am actually capable of hearing the sounds Kikiachu and other insects of the Aburame clan make. The person that they had surveillance me was an Aburame and I was able to hear the insects that they hosted but they didn't sound like any breed I have heard of before. It was also my enhanced hearing that lead me to over hear conversations that I was not supposed to hear from time to time. I knew it was dangerous business so I kept my mouth shut about my knowledge about it till I realised they were targeting me."

Our conversation however is interrupted by a large amount of smoke, sand and noise erupting from where we had been before as Gaara and Naruto's fight commence. I sigh, "I hope that frog summoning is the only habit Naruto picks up form Jiraya-sama. Not that it would make much of a difference given some of Naruto's tendencies."

Shino glares at me from behind his glasses. "You are not changing the topic that easily, Kokoro."

"Well I told you everything about the earlier topic," I say wincing as my arms refuse to move due to the pain.

"I don't see anything wrong with my habits," Jiraya himself says as he jumps down in front of us. "You also seem to be causing a lot of trouble yourself miss."

I watch as both Kumomaru and Akino appear next to him both looking grim. It's the first time I have seen Kumomaru without the aura of hyperactivity that surrounds him almost constantly.

Jiraya comes closer to me and squats down, "This is goanna hurt like hell kid. You were probably lucky that you were unconscious the last time I did it. But this seal is completely necessary if you want to recover from the state you are in kid."

I want to move away as Jiraya slightly cuts my left palm drawing blood before he applies it to a brush and starts applying it in a seal pattern on my face.

"Why would a seal hurt," Shino asks. It is true that most seals applied to the body do not hurt aside from the pain that comes from getting it tattooed on if it is done that way.

"Because this seal is literally supressing apart of her," Jiraya answers grimly. "In this case it is supressing part of her Kekei Genkai."

"You might want to stand back," Kumomaru says to both the Aburame. "It wasn't dangerous for Jiraya to apply it the first time since he caught Kokoro by surprise but now that her system knows what the seal does it will most likely activate the combat part of the Kokoro no Mori in self defence. However, in such circumstance Kokoro-hime would not be in control of her own action since the more feral side of her would take over."

My more feral side? Is that what was going to happen when I felt the water pulling me under earlier? As the seal gets closer and closer to completion I can feel the pool bubble as if it is boiling. Cat mask is hang upside down from a near by tree branch his mask slightly loose revealing part of his face for the first time. A disturbingly wide smile plays on his lips that mirror that of the smile the cat on his mask wears.

A sudden surge of energy enters my previously empty pathways and I feel myself be fully submerged in water as the younger feral side of me takes over and tries to attack Jiraya. He easily manages to over power the feral side of me as I am left to watch helplessly as my more feral side kicks in.

Enid is panicked and I don't know what I can do. Reaching out of the water I place my hand against the glass of her mirror and once again I plunge into blackness. I am getting really tired of that happening.

~oOo~

* * *

" _Split into three," a feminine voice that I don't recognise says into the darkness. "Why is it always three?"_

" _It isn't always three," A male voice replies this time. "After all we are just two."_

" _Or we are four," The female voice replies back. "Two and Two."_

" _That is true," The mans voice says with a slight laugh. "But we always lose at least one."_

" _There," The female points out. "Three does follow us. For most four-means death but for us it is three that means death."_

" _Does it really," The male voice asks._

 _The female doesn't answer this time and I am left with nothing but silent darkness. A nothing of sorts. But is it really nothing?_

~oOo~

* * *

Light blinds me as I open my eyes again. To my surprise it smells like I am in a forest and not a hospital like I expected to be. Looking down I see a familiar wolf pup siting next to me with his paw on my hand. I can feel his energy flowing into me. It would make sense that Kumomaru would know techniques like those of the Inuzuka clan. All of this seems to be more connected than I ever imagined really.

Wincing I press my palm to my forehead which just causes me to feel more pain from my arm and forehead. My whole body is in pain actually. A hand quickly grabs mine and pulls it away from the seal on my forehead.

"Jiraya said that you should keep your movements to a minimum for the time and to not touch the seal," Shino says and I realise that he has been holding me up since I woke up. "Why because both would be detrimental to your health and the seal is still fresh and should not be tampered with."

I just groan though it comes out as more of a growl. An annoyed one at that. Aōko looks at me with a look that just says that I did this too myself and that I have to pay for it.

"Well you sure are supportive," I grumble at the puppy who just gives a mocking half fang bearing grin. "I swear you picked up too many bad habits from Ino and Sasuke."

"She could have just as easily gotten them from you and your brother," Shino says completely used to the bickering that goes on between human and ninken partners in the Inuzuka clan.

"I don't- "I go to defend myself before realising that I do actually smirk like that quite a bit. "Damnit."

"How are you even talking," Kumomaru asks.

"Sheer determination and stupidity would be my guess," Shino says. "Why, because those are two of the things influence both of the Inuzuka twins' behaviour."

"Hey," I snap at the Aburame. "Determination yes but stupidity no. Talking just takes my mind off the fact that my entire body feels like it has been dunked in acid."

"You put yourself in that condition," Shino counters. "though I guess recklessness would be a better word than stupidity when apply to you. However, stupidity would apply better to Kiba."

"Nope my brother is just as reckless as me," I reply back. "He isn't as stupid as he acts. He just doesn't use the brain he has unless someone puts him in a select few states of mind. If you don't believe me than try talking philosophy with him when he is half asleep or half awake. Or ask him about complicated mathematics."

An angry growl interrupts the conversation, "You just can't stay out of trouble for more than a few weeks can you."

"M-mom," I squeak terrified of the expression and tone she has. Even Kuromaru has taken a few steps away from her.

"Too be fair Tsume," Shibi says coming to my defence. "There was no way anyone could have fully anticipated what happened today."

Oh, how very, very wrong that statement is.

"True but that still doesn't except the numerous times Koko has done this exact same thing," My mother snaps and I am surprised the Shibi is able to not even flinch under the gaze of a very, very pissed off Inuzuka mother. "She has been doing this since the day she started walking. Even before that."

"You were exactly the same as her when you where her age Tsume," Shibi says. "It wasn't until your first child was born that you stopped acting reckless constantly. Even now you still do extremely stupid things."

My mother growls and glares at the Aburame who is in very real danger of getting clawed, punched or just plain mauled. Surprisingly my mother doesn't attack him and instead kneels down in front off me as she takes note of the half-healed wound at my collar bone.

"I knew you were going to be the biggest trouble maker of the three of you from the day you first spoke," My mother says placing her hands on my clan markings the someway I did that day. "You have been proving me right ever since."

My mom presses a kiss to the top of my head as her anger seems to fade more to worry. Aōko whines as Kumomaru sniffs her and checks for injuries. It is then that I realise the sounds of combat have ceased to echo in the air.

"Is the battle over," I ask. "Is everyone okay?"

My mother sighs and I already know what she is going to say, "Not everyone is okay Koko. The hokage is dead by his own former student's hands."

Both Shino and Shibi are highly shaken by the news. Aōko however doesn't react much probably having suspected the outcome as much as me.

"The smoke from where the Kages were siting in the arena," I say lowing my head to hid the lack of reaction on my face. "Orochimaru was posing as the Kaze-kage then. Which means that the real Kazekage is probably dead. That also explains why Suna was helping Oto attack Konoha. Orochimaru must have been planning and preparing for this for years."

"That would also explain why Kabuto didn't kill us," Shino says darkly. "If your theory about him being a spy for Orochimaru is true, which a lot of evidence suggests that it is, then he would have had to return to the village to treat Orochimaru's injuries."

I sigh as I remove my hand from beneath Kumomaru's paw and place both hands to my face. Even though I knew it was going to happen and that it was something that I couldn't have prevented the third hokage's death is still a heavy blow to take. To think that the kind old man will never be there to laugh at our teams' antics or smile at us. He made a lot of bad calls during his time as Hokage but he still did his best to keep the village safe.

* * *

Hello everyone I am terribly sorry about how late this update is. My laptop broke and getting the files from that on to the new one was very difficult as was finding a new laptop and obtaining the money to buy one. Updates should be uploaded on a monthly basis from now on plus I am currently working on this story like crazy now so I might even update again within the next week or two.

Next time on KnM: A few old friends make a reappearance


	37. Chapter 33: Changes and Rest

Chapter 33: Changes and Rest

For a shinobi to have not attended a funeral for someone who has died in combat by my age and rank is surprising. I think about this brutal truth as I pull the black shirt over my head. It feels too soon for anyone who would be my physical age mentally to have to attend the funeral of someone brutally murdered by the person they once taught and cared for. By someone who was once apart of their pack. The memory of how I died last time reminded me just how bitter that kind of betrayal is. There are times when I almost forget how twisted this world is when compared to the morals of the world I lived my last life in.

I feel my brothers chin dig into my shoulder as he rests his head on it. For the first time, everyone is home but the house is silent. Almost all the village is today, and it is deafening. Leaning my head against my brothers I look at the floor. Even my mind is to quite to bear with Enid, the pond girl and Catmask locked away by the seal on my forehead.

Grimacing slightly, I reach up to tie a traditional hitate onto my forehead. Both because I am not wearing my normal spear and because I must cover up the seal on my forehead. Seeing my pain my brother takes the headband from my hands and ties it for me without a single word.

My mother appears dressed in black in our doorway. Her purple lipstick is absent, and her clan markings stand out more than ever in contrast to the black she is wearing. Even her naturally feral looking eyes seem tamed.

I go to try and get up, but my body is quick to make itself clear on the point that moving is not a good thing for me to be doing. I should be in the hospital, but it is filled to the brim with those injured in the attack, so I was allowed to stay home to be treated by my sister. It is only because of who the funeral is for that I can attend otherwise I would still be bedridden.

Kiba wordlessly helps me to my feet as he lets me lean on his shoulder for support. I can feel the underlying worry under the anger and grief that my brother is feeling and I wordlessly intertwine my hand with his in silent reassurance. whether it is for him or me or a combination of both it doesn't really matter.

As we make our way out the front door of the house thunder rumbles in the sky. I have never heard the Inuzuka compound this quiet before. It sounds as desolate as the Uchiha and Hatake compounds. In a way, the whole village is dead today without the man who was at its heart.

~O~

* * *

Wordlessly people arrive at the funeral, the whole squadron plus team Gai's genin and the Konohamaru corps gathering in the same area. Kiba and I haven't let go of each other's hand since we left the house. Even the insects of Aburame clan members are almost silent today. The air is heavy with moisture and I hold out my empty hand out in time for one of the first raindrops to hit it. I don't know whether it should be considered ironic that the element that extinguishes flames should fall from the sky in commemoration of one of Konoha's greatest will of fire's death.

My broken body screams at the enhanced sensation of the raindrops hitting my skin, but I ignore it and look up towards the sky. I remember hearing a song once in my past lifetime that spoke of how each drop of rain had its own story to tell and how tragic it's inability to tell its story to someone before it hit the ground.

As the rain falls harder I close my eyes and listen to it as I let my hand fall back down to my side. Turning my head back to the front I open my eyes slightly and look at the image of the man who watched me grow from an academy student into a genin rank shinobi. It is a bitter realisation. I never really formed a close bond with him like Naruto did. Perhaps I was subconsciously trying to protect myself from the pain that would inevitably come with his death.

"We are gathered here today to remember not only the Lord third Hokage but all those who sacrificed their lives in battle so that this village may survive." One of the two people standing at the front say.

It isn't long before the Shinobi ranks begin placing the white flowers at the altar at the front one by one.

I can't help but note that Kakashi is absent as is Jiraya. The sound of sobbing reaches my ears and I look over to see Konohamaru breaking down. It isn't long before both Sasuke and Naruto have place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Before long it is Kiba and my's turn to place our flowers however unlike everyone else we don't go single in single but go together and we don't let go of each others' hands. Which proves to be a good thing was nearly slip as my legs try to give way on me. None notices though since Kiba keeps me from barely falling and we lay our flowers down simultaneously. No one will really complain about Kiba and me's break from the normal procedure since we are believed to be twins and it is socially acceptable for twins to stay together through every part of a funeral.

As Kiba and I return to our place in the crowd I can't help but think of what my own funeral must have been like when I last died. Did my little brothers cry like Konhamaru is right now?

Naruto doesn't ask why the Hokage had to die and I look over to see him and Sasuke looking over at me as Iruka takes over in comforting Konohamaru. Kakashi finally makes his appearance at the funeral as he appears behind Naruto.

Looking up I watch as the clouds begin to part and the memory of one of my few interactions with the third comes to mind, "If it does not rain then the clouds will never dissipate to reveal the sun." I say thinking of the day when I took off when I was little only to be found by Naruto and Shikamaru. I had been brought to the Hokage himself to be lectured for causing panic in the village. He didn't ask me why I was crying and didn't even lecture me on my behaviour he merely said that to me as he looked out the window at the sun appearing after the rain.

"What is that supposed to mean," Naruto asks.

"I think that is something that we will both have to learn ourselves," I reply.

~o~

* * *

The whole of the rookie squadron plus team Gai sit around a table in a restaurant owned by a member of the Akamichi clan. The atmosphere is lighter than before, and I can't help but feel that the suns fire brought out the hope inside everyone's will of fire with its appearance.

But for the life of me, I still can't figure out why team Gai is here considering Tenten's dislike of me. Before I can speak up to ask I hear a familiar voice arguing with Anko outside and my suspicions are only proven as a tall sword-wielding figure enters the restaurant behind Anko.

Anko and Zabuza continue arguing and from what I can gather she had attacked him during the invasion mistaking him for an Oto nin due to his camo arm warmers only for him to turn around and save her. Not long after a very tired looking Haku and a very energetic Inari enter the restaurant.

I look over at Naruto and Sasuke and the two are just as confused as me.

"Kokoro-nee," Inari exclaims rushing over to me as he engulfs me in a hug causing me to wince.

"Uhhh, who are you?" My brother asks as Aōko starts licking Inari's face.

"Sorry about Inari," Haku apologises as he bows respectively. "My name is Haku and this is Inari. We are both friends that team seven made in Wave. I take it you are Kokoro-chan's older brother Inuzuka Kiba and Aōko-chan's older brother Akamaru."

"Uhh yeah," Kiba says narrowing his eyes at Haku.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Naruto exclaims. "I know at least Zabuza is a known missing nin and the two of you are supposed to be in Wave. You shouldn't even be able to get into the village."

"Zabuza-sama insisted that we sneak into Konoha to watch the chunin exam finals to see Kokoro-chan compete after he heard that she was going to be in them as well as the rest of team seven." Haku explains as Zabuza continues to argue loudly with Anko who is now throwing the sticks from her dango at him. "When the village started to get attacked however we decided to help. No one has really mentioned or done anything about us being here since we were also hired to deliver a trade agreement from wave to here."

"Isn't it cool," Inari says smiling at me. "The first mission you took outside of your village was to come help us in wave and my first mission as a Shinobi in training outside of wave was to come here with medical supplies from Wave."

Okay, none of this is supposed to be happening at all. Since when did Inari train to become a ninja and Wave start trading in medical supplies? And Anko and Zabuza aren't even supposed to meet and their argument now seems to be going into more of an angry flirting territory.

"Kokoro-nee," Inari asks looking up at me. "Can you have a sparring match with me before we have to leave for Wave again?"

I am so confused and want to say yes but Naruto cuts me off, "She definitely can't Inari. Sorry."

"Kokoro shouldn't even be out of bed right in the condition she is in," Sasuke says before Inari can even ask how I am injured since it isn't really a physical injury.

Before I can protest Haku has his hands above my collar bone as they glow with medical chakra. It takes a whole two seconds for his expression to become one of confusion.

"What do you think you are doing," my brother growls.

"Relax Kiba it's just medical ninjutsu," Ino scolds rolling her eyes.

"I am not okay with some random guy just touching my sister without her permission like that," Kiba growls and I can't help but sigh at his overprotectiveness.

Tenten, Lee, and Neji both blink at Haku. Haku sighs seeing their expressions, "You thought I was a girl, didn't you?"

"Can you really blame them Haku-chan," I reply with a sly smile as Haku does his best to ease the pain using his chakra. Given the fact that his chakra naturally has cooling and freezing qualities due to his kekei genkai it works surprisingly well.

"Remember Kokoro-chan," Haku says with a way to innocent smile. "I have that picture of you in a Yukata still."

I glare at the ice user, "You wouldn't dare."

"Haku stop flirting with her," Zabuza grumbles walking over to the table having finally stopped his argument with Anko. Though the ceasefire seems to be temporary since it looks like she is ordering food. "You put on quite the show Kokoro. Your whole team of brats did."

"thanks, Zabuza-sensei," I say with a smile as the rest of my team smiles.

The muscles in Zabuza's shoulders twitch and his eyes narrow, "Haku, Inari we are leaving now."

Haku smiles most likely detecting what Zabuza is as he grabs a hold of a confused Inari's hand before the kid can protest, "Yes Zabuza-sama. Goodbye Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Aōko-chan and Kokoro-chan."

"bye," I say still completely confused as to what just happened as an Angry Anko chases after the strange trio.

"What exactly just happened," Lee asks and honestly, I can't even answer.

"Kiba just put another name on his list of guys he wants to kill for flirting with his sister," Chouji answers as Hinata tries to calm my brother down.

"Haku wasn't flirting he was just being nice," I say rolling my eyes before I change the subject. "why is team Gai here. Tenten-chan, you can barely stand me. Birdy isn't entirely forgiven for what he did to Hinata and Lee should be in the hospital all things considered."

"You should be in the hospital yourself," Tenten says glaring at me. "It was Hinata that invited us, and you have been a bit more bearable than it was during the exam."

"Well, of course, it is why," Shino says adjusting his glasses. "Because the way Kokoro acted around you and other enemy teams during the exam was faked."

"Wait what?" Tenten says looking at me.

"All of our team faked our personalities to a degree," Sasuke says. "that way we could deceive the enemy and make them believe that they knew what to expect from us. They were extreme exaggerations of personality traits that we do have as a base with traits that we actually don't have built on top."

"It was Kokoro's idea to do it," Naruto says. "After all she had already started to fake her personality when we ran into the suna nin team."

"That is actually a very smart tactic," Lee says with a twinkle in his eye. "I will have to train not only my body but also my mind if I want to rival the members of your team Kokoro!"

I smile but it is quickly torn away by a coughing fit. Luckily there isn't any blood with it this time since I am still suffering from overuse of chakra supplements and chakra exhaustion.

Kiba's eyes darken as he looks over at me and places a hand on my shoulder, "If it gets any worse than we will have to leave early."

I give a small smile to everyone, "I'm fine really. Besides some say that good friends and food can be the best of medicines, right Chouji?"

"Don't you dare try to win us over one by one Kokoro to get out of having to rest!" Ino shouts seeing through me right away.

"Well you kids are all very lively," A voice I haven't heard in a while says as I turn around to see one of my sister's old teammates from her genin team.

"Hi Maruten," Chouji says as he starts to list of a large order of things having memories not only what he will usually eat but everyone else's. Though Lee orders his team's usual foods for them.

Through the whole thing, Tenten remains quite as everyone else starts to chat, bicker and argue. I try and suppress another fit of coughs as I observe the highly skilled markswoman.

"That's it I've decided," Tenten says slamming her hands on the table before she points at me. "I'm going to take some of Gai-sensei's ridiculous advice for once. From today forward you are my sworn rival Inuzuka Kokoro!"

I blink and smile awkwardly, "Okay then."

I really was not expecting that today. Then again today has been filled with unexpected things so far. But it will honestly be interesting to learn more about Tenten since the original story didn't tell me much and if the relationship our rivalry builds ends up being anything like our sensei's than I am completely fine with it.

Things are starting to change.

And quite honestly it terrifies me.

~o~

* * *

I sigh as I put down the scroll I had been reading on medical ninjutsu that was written by Tsunade herself when she was my age. I haven't been allowed to leave my room since the funeral, let alone my bed. I know that the village hasn't sent Naruto and Jiraya out to find Tsunade yet. Apparently, Zabuza's little appearance in the village through a wrench in those gears and his little makeshift team is now being hunted by leaf shinobi. They haven't been able to find them yet and a certain purple hair kunoichi has been especially smug about it.

Looking at it now it would make sense that those two would get along considering there violent and eccentric personalities. Where Zabuza is quiet, Anko is loud. Both have been twisted by their pasts and have been considered or are consider traitors. I can't help but accept that those two being friends is a terrifying prospect.

I sigh again as I flop backwards onto the bed and look at the ceiling. I completely ignore the pain that the action causes me since it is now just a dull ache after two weeks. Placing my hand on my forehead I curse the seal placed there.

"At least we will be getting a change of scenery soon, Aōko." I say to the puppy as she climbs onto me and lays on my stomach. "Not that it is going to be much of an improvement since it's in the hospital. But at least we will get to see Lee and Sakura on a regular basis."

Aōko yips in agreement and I smile, "It has been boring and lonely here without everyone. Team ten is off helping investigate what the heck happened with Suna, Team 8 is tracking Zabuza, the rest of team seven plus Neji are forwarding the trade agreement to Tamaki's family shop and Tenten has just been training with Gai constantly."

I groan, "It's been so boring. I barely know what is going one outside this room since Jiraya also limited my sense by improving upon the seal."

It's true after all the action lately the downtime is annoying as hell especially since I can't spend it with the pack and I can't go anywhere. It doesn't help that I have actually ran out of things to read and the new books won't be here for a month due to a story delaying them.

Aōko yips at me and I nod, "True, team 8 should be back soon. I know Kiba was mildly injured and so was Akamaru."

"You are really are bad at being patient," A female voice says from my window sill and I look up to see Tenten sitting in it.

"And ninjas are bad at using doors just in general," I joke motioning for her to come in. We have been trying to kill each other less since she declared herself my rival. Besides I have been aching to have some company other than my clansmen. "What are you doing here?"

"Gai-sensei said that a good rivalry requires both rivals to know each other well," Tenten says and I can tell she has mixed feelings about following her jounin instructor's very exaggerative advice. "So, I am here to learn more about you."

"So like truth or dare but with no dare," I say placing my finger to my chin before nodding. "Sounds like a good idea. You go first."

"okay," Tenten says as she sits on the corner of the bed and looks at Aōko and me. "How long have you two been partners?"

"Both Kiba and Akamaru as well as Aōko and me have been together since my brother and I's sixth birthday," I reply as Aōko yips happily. "Akamaru actually peed on my brother the first time they met. How did you come across loving marksmanship so much?"

"My adoptive father is a blacksmith and I grew up around the Kunai, senbon and a bunch of other weapons that he would forge and eventually I decided to just try throwing them one day when I was about six years old." Tenten says her face softening at the clearly fond memories. "I wasn't supposed to touch the weapons, so I would sneak away late at night to practice. Before I knew it, I had been practicing for two years."

Tenten's expression saddens, "then one night the third Hokage saw me practicing and commented on how skilled I had gotten at it and suggested that I pursue the life of a shinobi. He talked to my father how was surprised but also proud. I started at the academy the next month and have been practicing ever since."

"Wow no wonder you're so good at what you do," I say with amazement.

Tenten nods and notices the scroll laying on the bed and picks it up, "How long have you been studying medical ninjutsu?"

"Well ever since I could read, kinda. My sister found me reading one of her scrolls when I was five. I didn't start practicing anything more than the theoretical parts till I was in the academy. Kiba, Akamaru, Aōko and I started to study the non-chakra applications of medicine at that time two which is why our brothers are so good at it. Since our family runs the Clinique for ninken and other animal companions of shinobi we started learning through that first." I say with a smile seeing her shock. "But even so Sakura is leaps and bounds ahead of me now. But she has devoted her whole focus to it, so it is to be expected. She is working on a technique to help Lee that might actually work. I know that she needs the help of the Hyugaa clan's eyes to do more research before she can do anything definitive."

"Wow, you have been training just as long and hard as me and Lee then," Tenten says. "But you have created whole medical techniques on your own already."

"Not really our brothers have helped us devise every single one we came up with," I say sitting up as I ruffle Aōkos fur. "Even the automatic healing trick I have with my chakra cloak isn't completely original since I learned it from Zabuza-sensei."

"How exactly did you get the demon of the bloody mist to teach you anyway," Tenten asks the whole care about taking turns with questions completely forgotten.

"Well, I guess part of it started when I impressed him by surviving a direct hit from Kubikiribōchō which is where I got this scar," I say pulling up the edge of my casual wear shirt to reveal the part of the scar that stretches across my stomach which reveals a few other scars as well. "It goes from my shoulder to my hip diagonally. I can't reveal many more mission details since it got classified as S-rank but to put it simply I annoyed him to the point where he caved in and taught me."

"You weren't kidding about the S-ranked mission then," Tenten says in shock.

"You and Haku would actually get along well I think," I say thinking it over. "He is an excellent marksman like you and utilises it along with his knowledge of medicine. He is actually capable of using senbon thrown at long range to put a person in a temporary death-like state that stops all functions."

"Wait seriously he is only what 15," Tenten says in shock.

"Yep but then again you about the same age and most people have never seen you miss your target," I point out. "With the exception of your battle with Temari but that doesn't really count since she counteracted it with her wind jutsu. My turn to ask a question. How did you meet you team and get to know them?"

"Well, Lee and I were actually friends since the academy since we were both kids who weren't from clans and didn't specialize in ninjutsu like the other kids in our class." Tenten says smiling at the memories once again. "Neji seemed like a stuck-up jerk back then and it took quite a while for me to get used to him. After a while and learning about his past I started to get along better with him. We all met Gai when he was assigned to us as our Jounin captain. His personality took a bit of getting used to and when you add Lee to the mix it gets even weirder."

"I can understand that," I say thinking of my own team. "Sasuke was a stuck-up little brat that acted like he hated the whole world, Naruto was a hyperactive mess and Kakashi-Sensei never showed up on time for anything and kept up the appearance of being lazy constantly."

"Wow, I didn't realise how similar our teams were," Tenten says.

"I think all teams follow the same sort of template really because it works." I point out. "Almost all teams have the same mix of strengths and personalities through the combination of which tends to vary. For instance, I am the analytical 'genius' of my team like Neij is for yours but I am also the peacekeeper like you. Shikamaru acts as the analytical one of team 10 and Shino of team 8 and are both the quieter ones of their group but not necessarily the peacekeepers. If it wasn't for Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru would be at each other's throats constantly and Hinata keeps my brother and Shino from arguing constantly, kinda."

"I never really realised how similar the team dynamics were," Tenten says. "How did you become friends with all them anyways?"

"We were all in the same class together and all started to get to know each other from the very first day. The first person I met was Shikamaru and I literally ran into him. He introduced the four of us to the rest of the Ino-shika-chou of this generation. I ended up bonding with Ino over psychology and over food with Chouji. We actually ended up having an eating contest which has been thrown every year since. I became friends with Naruto after seeing how alone he was." I say with fondness at the memories of those simpler days. "I started becoming friends with Shino on the first day and we ended up talking about insects and other things a lot. Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto and our brothers would usually skip leaving Ino, Shino, Aōko and I on our own at the academy and we started to become close. Most of the time I didn't spend with my brother was around those two. I became friends with Hinata more so after she was placed on the same team as our brothers and Shino."

"So, it is true that you and Shino are very close," Tenten asks and I can't help but wish for a kunai to throw at her in case the conversation goes in the same direction as with Ino.

"Of course, we are. After years of knowing each other its only normal. We understand the way the other thinks to an extent and can tell when the other is off even if they try and hid it." I say. "Of course, it isn't to the point as it is with my brother and I."

"You said earlier that you knew your brothers had been injured, how?" Tenten asks.

"We are twins remember," I say with a smile. "It's just something we can tell. When you have been with a person all your life and longer it just happens, I can't really explain it. At times it is like we can read exactly what the other is thinking. If something bad happens to the other or if they are in danger you just feel it. There is no real way to put into words the connection shared by twins who are mirrors of each other down to the very soul."

"Why exactly do you have that seal on your forehead if you don't mind me asking," Tenten asks and I realise that for someone who knows about the caged bird seal and what it is used for that a seal on the forehead might be a cause for concern.

"It is for my own health's sake," I say touching it with my hand. "I ended up awakening a part of the Inuzuka clan Kekei genkai that was thought to have been lost but was only dormant. I am not able to control it and there is no one who can teach me how. Without knowing how to use it properly the kekei genkai could kill me since it activates of its own accord. It will be taken off once I recover."

"How could a Kekei genkai cause its wielder harm," Tenten wonders aloud.

"Any weapon or skill can be dangerous if you don't know how to use it correctly," I reply as a knock at the door of the room interrupts the conversation.

"I didn't know that you had a friend over to visit Kokoro," Tamaki says as she opens the door. The poor cat lover has been stuck in the village signing papers and documents because of her taking action during the attack so she has been staying with the Inuzuka clan for the time being on my mother's orders much to my brother's embarrassment. "I would have made more food."

"We could always make more," Sakura says also appearing in the doorway in full medical nin attire. She never does up the jacket though which makes her look more like a scientist than a medical nin. "Kokoro can actually leave her bed for a little while today if she has kept on track with the approximated healing rate for her injuries."

I smile, "I haven't been able to cook in forever.

"Tenten and I will get started cooking while you give Kokoro her examination then," Tamaki says happily as she sets down the tray of food and drags the markswoman out of the room. Those two seemed to have become good friends fairly quickly. But given the number of things the two have in common, it isn't much of a surprise.

"Alright just lay back and we will be done in a few minutes," Sakura says, and I comply having gone through the same procedure many times over the last few weeks. "You are recovering at your usual rate and even a bit faster since you have actually been letting yourself full rest."

This is one of the few times I really have to rest. The search for Tsunade isn't as dangerous for my pack as the more recent ones have been and its delayed timing has meant I had some time to just be calm.

"You still will not be allowed to take any kinds of chakra supplements for the next few months and even then, you need to consume less than five a day for the next year. Perhaps even longer." Sakura says playing the full role of a professional. "You will be allowed half an hour our of your bed once a day now. You are not to train or use chakra until told otherwise. Your muscles are finally healing, and the amount of pain caused by them should be gone completely by the end of this week. You are not scheduled to be put on active duty as a shinobi until the end of the month. Even then you will be restricted to d-rank missions only."

"Am I clear," Sakura says handing me her clipboard as I nod. "Sign here and you will be free to be transferred to the hospital whenever you wish. By signing this you also agree to see a trained medical nin at least once every three weeks until further notice."

Signing the paper, I hand the clipboard back to her and get out of my bed and can move freely for the first time in weeks. My legs, however, aren't as happy about this and jolts of pain make me wince. I ignore them as I pick up Aōko and head to the kitchen.

"The quality of the blade your father makes are astounding," Tamaki Exclaims holding up an unfamiliar knife that apparently was made by Tenten's adoptive father. "If we could get products like these at our shop we would be able to stop buying from that sleazy trader from Wind."

"I'll talk to m dad about it," Tenten says indicating that this conversation has probably been going on for a while. "that guys sounds like a real creep."

Tamaki shudders, "I can't stand him!"

"So what kind of food do we want to make today," I ask tying the pink apron that my whole family uses. "It can't be anything too strong because scents like fish will bother the whole compound."

"Well knowing you and Aōko it will probably have beef in it," A new voice calls out as my brother and the rest of team 8. "what are you doing out of bed anyway Koko."

"She got the go ahead to be up from me," Sakura says. "Your just in time to help us cook since we are going to need more food now."

I try to remember what everyone's favourite foods were. I know Shino doesn't like strong tasting foods and Sakura dislikes spicy foods. I faintly recall Sakura and Tenten both liking some kind of dumpling, "How about a variety of different kinds of dumplings. That way we can make things that everyone likes. Kiba, why don't you take Tamaki with you to go and get ingredients for every kind of dumpling you can remember."

My brother freezes as Tamaki walks over to him, "I think it's a great idea Kiba. I don't really know my way around the leaf village and I keep getting lost."

With that my brother is stuttering his agreement and following the cat-loving girl outside. He is going to kill me for that later, but I like to think of it as revenge for his overprotectiveness.

"Okay while they are out getting ingredients I want to hear about how our brothers got hurt," I say turning to Shino as Aōko yips in agreement.

"He ran head first into a trap set by the ninja we were pursuing. We weren't expecting one of them to use ice-based jutsu." Shino says as I restrain a very annoyed Akamaru. Aōko tackled him preventing him from going with Kiba and she is now getting supplies, so we can treat the wound on his right hind leg.

"That would be Haku's work then," I reply trying to get Akamaru to quit squirming. "He is the last of his clan and his Kekei genkai allows him to manipulate ice. If Haku had been more hostile to you guys my brother would have likely died from that trap."

"I hope you aren't thinking of using medical ninjutsu," Sakura warns noticing me preparing to treat Akamaru.

"No, I am just going to patch him up again since he reopened his wound," I say sighing as Akamaru stubbornly refuses to stay still causing his sister to growl at him in annoyance.

"Team ten is also on their way," Hinata says and I notice that he Baykugan is activated. "They are just arriving at the clan compound."

"Oh boy, we are going to need a lot more ingredients then," I say.

"Don't worry Kiba already knows that they were on their way here," Kurenai says. "We saw them arriving at the mission desk just as we were leaving."

"Kokoro what are you doing out of bed you should be resting," Ino exclaims announcing her team's arrival into the house.

"Ah I see that you took my advice in furthering your rivalry Tenten," Gai says embracing his student who is obviously reluctantly used to this behaviour from him. "Surely the fires of Youth are burning brighter than ever!"

Tenten sighs, "Of course they are Sensei."

"Excellent," Gai says as Ino continues starts arguing with Sakura over me being allowed to leave my bed. "Then your first challenge to your rival must be one to see who is the better cook considering what I have heard about the activities going on today."

"Can I join in if it is a cooking contest," Chouji says entering the conversation as Shikamaru already starts to nap at the table and Kurenai and Asuma start up a conversation.

"May I join as well," Hinata asks her timid nature only showing slightly.

"I don't think the kitchen is big enough for this many cooks," I reply not sure how things went from calm to chaotic so quickly. Though I am certainly not bored. "We might actually run out of room in the place if more people show up."

"What are you afraid of a little challenge Kokoro-chan," Tenten says using the honorific mockingly just to annoy me.

"Of course, not Tenten-chan," I say before laughing awkwardly. "I am afraid of my mother's wrath in the case that something gets broken or damaged."

"You make a valid point Kokoro," Gai admits. "I once broke a boning knife of your mothers while having a contest with Kakashi and ended up in the hospital for a week."

"You didn't even ask to use it Gai," My mother says appearing next to me.

* * *

Hello everyone, I know it has been a few months since I last updated and that this is quite a bland chapter but writer's block has been making writing anything hell. However, I have found some new inspirations and I have started working on this story again. I won't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be up since my University courses take up a lot of my time so I have little time for writing and even less for good editing and proofreading.

Next time on KnM: Someone learns a few secrets and the search for Tsunade begins


	38. Chapter 34: Reveal and Release

Chapter 34: Revealed and Released

I have finally been reinstated to active duty as a shinobi, however, I am not allowed to do any rigorous training still. I am not even allowed to carry chakra supplements of any kind. But I have been allowed to leave the village with Naruto and Jiraiya to find Tsunade and not as a mission. I shudder thinking about what happened a few nights ago.

 _They_ tried to break through the seal. I felt like my whole body was being torn apart. Like my very soul had been dunked in acid. That is why I am traveling with Naruto and Jiraiya. Because Jiraiya is the only one capable of keeping the seal on my forehead stable.

Even now I can feel one of them clawing away at the part of me where the edge of the seal is. I don't know what it looks like to other people all I know is that my eyes and the areas around the mark started bleeding. But it was what happened inside my head that was the most terrifying thing.

My stomach starts to feel sick just thinking about it. I learned three things from the whole thing the first being is that my feral side is cannibalistic and doesn't differentiate packmates from food. The second is that Catmask can physically harm me despite not being an entity that really exists. The third is that Enid and I are not separate as much as I try to make us separate as evident with how a scar I had on my foot in my past life appeared in the exact same place on my foot on this new body after the ordeal. I didn't think my three poltergeists could have any effect on my physical body and I am horrified that they can.

Having one of those images control me is dangerous as I have seen when I almost went feral against Jiraiya when he sealed me the second time. But having all three fight against me is even worse. Not to mention that Enid can make my visual of perception of things become creepier than a funhouse of mirrors in a horror movie. Or maybe it is Catmask that is responsible for that or the two of them could have worked together to produce the full out hallucinations.

I don't even want to know. I am terrified. I was conscious for the last two days but paralyzed and unable to move. I felt like a rag doll in the hands of three cruel children hell-bent on torturing me. What's worse is that I have no way to even try and summon Kumomaru to figure out what is going on since Itachi has put him in the hospital.

The whole thing has led to Jiraya becoming a makeshift leader for team seven since Sasuke will be coming with us. I knew he would go after Itachi anyway, so I suggested that Sasuke would be safer with Jiraiya in the case that Itachi had come to kill Sasuke. Though I know that isn't the case at all and that they are after Naruto.

"Kokoro," Sasuke says placing his hand on my shoulder. I can tell that he is worried after what happened and that the fact that Itachi had been in the village. At least I know that he isn't after revenge on his brother anymore. He has already made it clear that the reason he came with us so willing though is because of the condition that I am in.

I am getting tired of being looked after. Ever since people realised that I had the Kokoro no Mori people have been treating me like glass and I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.

I reach up to the mark on my forehead knowing exactly which, Me's thoughts those were, "I'm fine. We have only been traveling for an hour."

"I'm carrying you once we start moving again," Sasuke insists and a surge of pain from my forehead prevents me from arguing. "You're not supposed to be using chakra at all yet and an hour is already over your limit."

"We are going to be on break for a while," I counter hissing at the pain. "Sakura, Jiraiya-sama, and Naruto are both gathering information on the possible whereabouts of Tsunade-sama. While we were placed out here for lookout purposes. In case those two show up."

"They said they were going to be gone less than half an hour fifteen minutes ago, so it won't be much longer before they get back," Sasuke says. "Sakura is not happy about your chakra usage already. She told me that if you keep it up your going to do permanent damage."

I growl unable to argue. I swear the damn ghosts of mine can tell when the toad sage isn't around because they always press harder when he's not.

"I know that being carried is one of the things you detest entirely," Sasuke says. "But you have to comply with this."

I sigh. What I wouldn't give to be back in my overcrowded house amidst the chaos like I was two weeks ago. In a second my hand is being removed from my forehead as removes the bandages from around my head to inspect it. The frown on his face isn't reassuring.

He sighs, "I am going to have to re-apply it to strengthen it."

I close my eyes knowing that there isn't anything I can do. Sakura approaches me as well, "How are your wounds doing?" She asks referring to the large gash on my right arm and the two across my left cheek.

"The ones on my face should be healed fully soon and won't scar," I report tiredly. "The one on my arm isn't causing me any discomfort."

I bit down on my lip till it bleeds and dig my claws into my palms as Jiraya reinforces the seal on my forehead. It still hurts even if Sakura tried to distract me from it. Naruto's displeasure at the situations is very plain to see as he clenches his fists and teeth. Sasuke is a bit subtler as his eyes dart to the ground and he deflates a little.

"I'm going to be okay guys," I say smiling through the pain. "I always am, remember."

I go to take a few steps towards Naruto as he has also started to draw blood from his palm, but my legs try to give out under me and Jiraiya has to catch me before I plummet off the tree branch. In a few minutes, I am resting my head between Sasuke's shoulder blades as we get moving again.

I hate myself for being so weak and useless.

~o~

* * *

It seems to be Enid's turn to break through today since everywhere I look I am reminded of my past life and the pain of having lost it. The pain that I caused those left behind. The pain of the betrayal. I thought I had moved past it but no. Enid has ripped those wounds open once again.

We have been traveling for three days. I think it has been three days. I am not sure. I think the constant reapplication of the seal is making me sick. I don't know. I keep on seeing things. Creatures from horror movies I watched in my past life. Creatures from the mythology of different cultures from my old world.

Shaking my head, I walk into the bathroom of the hotel we are staying at. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the mirror. I was expecting to see Enid in it, but it isn't her. This woman is wearing what looks like clothing from the Victorian era. Aside from the stage gears and copper details that make her look like something out of a steampunk novel. It is her eyes or lack thereof that appall me along with another feature. Her eyes are gouged out leaving black empty pits reminiscent of those on Catmask's mask and her chest looks as if it has been clawed open by some sort of animal revealing half eaten organs and a still beating heart.

I close my eyes and open them and the image in the mirror has changed. If I had to guess the creature I see now was the killer of the woman I saw before. Teeth like razors, eyes like a snake and arms disproportionately long to its body. It's like Orochimaru and Kisame had a child that is even more twisted than them both. As the creature opens its mouth the severed head of an infant falls out and I can't help but look away.

I am staying away from mirrors the rest of today.

I can hear laughter and a music box playing. As I walk away from the mirror the laughter slowly dissolves into sobs. I cover my ears as I try to block out the tune as it increasingly becomes more disturbing.

~O~

* * *

I think I am developing a fear of mirrors. Every time I look at one I see a dead woman's mutilated corpse followed by an image of her killer. Who are these women and why do I keep seeing them? I don't know.

I think I am starting to go mad. I don't know how many days have passed but I think we are close to finding Tsunade. The weasel and shark have yet to make an appearance.

I saw what I think was a fairy today. Not the kind like Tinker bell but the ones with sharp cheekbones that lived under hills and drove people mad. I don't think it was real though. My mind is falling apart. Jiraiya has redone the seal, 12 no it was more than that. I don't know how many times he has redone the seal again.

I feel like I am going to vomit. But I am also hungry. But no food will satisfy the hunger and I can barely keep it down. I think I know why. It isn't what _She_ wants. I feel a hand on my forehead but I can only see darkness in front of me. I scream as pain engulfs me and the floodgate is opened. Free, they are free. I prepare for the worse, but nothing happens and it all goes to black.

~oOo~

* * *

" _You," I growl at the two reflections. "what the fuck do you think you were doing!"_

" _Trying to get out," the water spits. "I thought that much was obvious."_

" _Why did you let him seal us again," Enid says coldly._

" _Don't you too fucking get it I would have died from the effects of the natural chakra if I hadn't" I scream. "Instead of just waiting for you two had to make it worse and torture me!"_

" _You had us caged like animals!" the feral side screeches._

 _I growl but Enid cuts me off, "it is over now. There is no sense in arguing over it."_

~oOo~

* * *

I open my eyes and don't know where I am at first. I don't know when I got here. As I look around the room starts to feel as though I have seen it somewhere before. Oh shit!

I bolt up and grab my spear and for the first time in, well I don't know how long exactly, my joints don't scream at me. My ghosts seem happy to be free for now. Even Catmask's smile seems genuine for once and I find myself glad to be able to see him. I giggle as I open the door to the two cloaked men knocking at it.

"Hello, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame and Samahade too, "I say looking up at the two and I can here Aōko growling at my feet. She must have been so worried about me. "Is there anything I can do for you two?"

Kisame blinks at me obviously perturbed by my behaviour and I can't help but giggle again and I know that my feral side and whatever part of me Catmask represents have to much control over me. "Who did you two come to play with? Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya or Naruto. Or is it us you want to play with."

I should be afraid of these two shouldn't I, but I am not. I feel too happy to be upset. Happy to be completely free.

"No one else is here right now so you'll have to settle for playing with us," I say tilting my head to the side. "Or you could wait. The others wouldn't want to leave me alone for long. I am not very _well_ you see. KINDA."

Kisame draws samahade from behind his back slowly, "Itachi, should I kill off this creepy kid?"

"You might have a harder time with that than you think, Kisame-kun." I taunt with a sing-song voice as I turn my back to them. "A blow from Kubikiribōchō failed to kill me before. Though your very different from that sword aren't you Samahade-chan. You can think, and you don't truly cut. You shred and eat. Drain and tear at you victims. Right, Kinda."

I smell blood, but I don't know where it is coming from. Looking over my shoulder I realise it is coming from me and the large new gash across my back as my chakra cloak flares to life automatically. However, it doesn't seem to be healing the wound. Maybe one of Samahade's scales got lodge into my flesh.

" _ThAt WaSn'T VeRrY nIcE,"_ I say with my distorted voice as I whirl my spear around and nearly slash open the skin of Kisame's face horizontally,

"What the fuck is wrong with this kid," Kisame says obviously unnerved by my lack of reaction after getting hit by Samahade.

"KOKORO," A familiar voice yells as Sasuke and Naruto both appear at the end of the hall. Itachi's attention immediately goes to his brother as he reaches out to grab Sasuke. I use my acrobatic skills to jump onto Samahade and flip over in front of Itachi as his Mangeko Sharingan begins to spin.

It is only then that I realise it is a very, very big mistake.

~o~o~o~

* * *

 _Memories flash by quickly. Not Itachi's or Kokoro's but Enids. Images of another world of who I was before and all that I truly know is revealed to Itachi in what feels like seconds._

 _Me playing with my little brothers in the sunlight as something Itachi had never seen before fly by. Cars, trucks and even a plane flies overhead._

 _The scene shifts to me watching the reveal of Itachi's backstory as well as fragment memories of what I know about him and Danzo. It reveals the path that Sasuke would have taken._

 _It shows a snapshot of a version of this world in which I do not exist._

 _Finally, it shows me and Emil's engagement and then I relive it all over again._

 _The physical pain from the bullets, the emotional pain of the betrayal. Itachi watches with me as I die again. But I refuse to let it end with that and the other two 'me's agree and we all hold him back._

~o~O~o~

* * *

 _It's a weird hybrid between us. A red moon and sky fill what is normally blackness but Enid's mirror, the pond, and the small tree sprout remain. I stand opposite to Itachi and both my reflection stand beside me._

" _You have a lot of questions don't you, Itachi," I say though my voice sounds echoed and I realise it is because the other two are speaking with me. "We will answer some of them. But yes, we know your secret. The real reason you killed you clan and of those who helped conduct it. We know so much more than we should."_

" _What was that I just saw," Itachi asks. "that other place."_

" _That was the world in which I lived in before this one. You saw it yourself that I died." I reply motioning to Enid. "I was reborn into this one. My ability to remember the memories of that life as well as the strange nature of my mind comes from a Kekei Genkai that has remained dormant. We do not know the answer to all the questions you wish to ask but listen to us. We are not your enemy Itachi. We wish to help and protect Sasuke as much as you do. But the way you have gone about things was to be your brother's destruction if we had not been here. We were not originally here in the visions you saw of your own world."_

" _So you're an oracle who can see a future but only one that you do not exist in," Itachi says._

" _In a way yes," I say as the images at my side vanish as I step towards Itachi. As I get closer I realise that I am much taller than I Should be as if I have taken on the form of a different me from a different life. "I will save your brother from that fate and keep your secret. But in return, you must keep mine and know that one day I may call upon you for your help. The future I saw for this world was bleak and filled with death. I have already started to try and change that."_

" _What will happen if I comply with you," Itachi asks._

" _I do not know. I have only seen one future of this world and will not be given another one as far as I know." I say as the redness of the world around us starts to fade. "For now, our time is up and we both have to hide the truth behind our masks again."_

~o~o~o~

* * *

The transition back to reality hits hard. I feel as if I have gone days with no sleep, my throat is dry my and my eyes are burning. Most of all I can feel the wound inflicted using Samahade now and it burns like acid. I can feel small scales from it eating at my chakra from where it is embedded in my flesh. The skin and muscles are shredded and I no doubt have pieces of loose skin and flesh hanging off my back. My mind is already foggy from the blood loss and the blood is about the only thing I can smell and only my blood.

What the hell was I thinking?

Was it even me who was thinking? Was I even in charge of my own body?

Falling to my knees I barely register the presence of a blond woman with a diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. I know I know her somehow. Who is she again?

Right, that is Tsunade. But she isn't supposed to be with us yet. Did Naruto master Rasengan already? She wasn't supposed to be here during Jiraiya's battle with the Akatsuki. But should I really be complaining; her appearance means I will most likely cheat death again. Then again me being here at all in this new life could mean that I have been cheating death this whole time.

I feel Sasuke pick me up as we all retreat. Aōko is in my arms, her warm tongue coxing me to stay alive and awake. She I desperately telling me to hold on. I smile slightly at how terrible I am.

~o~

* * *

I scream into the pillow beneath my face as Tsunade extracts the scales from Samahade that have embedded themselves into my back. The fact that my flesh had started to try and repair itself while the scales were still there coupled with the return of my hypersensitivity to everything it feels like torture. I swear the scales tried to burrow themselves deeper into me in search of chakra.

The figures in my head have also been alarmingly quiet ever since our confrontation with Itachi. That is a whole new problem for me to wrap my head around. Someone _Knows_ now. I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing that he does or what will happen now that he has seen some of this world's potential future. Or if he will tell others about my past life and about the strange nature of my mind. I also don't know what he saw when he looked at me the end. I know that I took a form that wasn't the form I normally have. I don't know what that was either. I need answers damn it.

I scream again as one of the larger scales is pulled from my body. Tsunade can't use any chakra to numb the pain due to the scales absorbing it and old fashion painkillers are out of the question since most contain ingredients that work as a chakra supplement which I am not allowed to consume under any circumstances for the time being.

I am worried about Sasuke. Ever since the battle with his older brother he has been quiet. I can see it in his eyes whenever he glances at me that he blames himself for Itachi using his Sharingan. I can't tell him the truth of what happened between Itachi and me during that encounter, so everyone believes that he tortured me the same way he did Sensei. I have no choice but to play along.

Naruto hasn't convinced Tsunade to return to Konoha to become Hokage and is practicing Rasengan right now. I don't know if Tsunade has been approached about healing Orochimaru yet. The only reason she was able to heal me is because my cloak stopped the bleeding after a while and has been preventing bleeding the whole time she has been extracting the scales.

Sakura is also training with Naruto for a different reason. If Sakura can figure out how Tsunade's super strength works and master it then Tsunade will take her on as her apprentice.

"That's the last of the scales," Tsunade says as I turn my head to the side.

'Tsunade-sama," I ask quietly. "Why did you agree with Jiraiya-sama to help me?"

"Jiraiya had told me that a seal of his had caused you immense psychological trauma," Tsunade replies with a sigh as she beings to heal my back properly now with medical ninjutsu. "When he mentioned you unique Kekei Genkai I had to see it for myself. My grandfather used to tell me legends of it when I was little, and I thought that they were made up. But when I saw you fighting with Uchiha Itachi and your eyes turning silver and the marks appearing on your face. I realised they were true. I always told Jiraiya to not mess with seals that affected a person's very mind and soul, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before he meddled in them. I promised him long ago that I would try and clean up the mess he made when he did. But you cause a lot more trouble for me than that."

"The psychological disturbance was just caused by a backlash of my Kekei Genkai being sealed," I reply. "Everything has returned to normal. The seal caused it to build up and leak through in concentrated amounts. When he removed it the build-up crashed through like water through a floodgate."

"You have made a surprisingly quick psychological recovery," Tsunade says in agreement as I sit up, so she can wrap me up in bandages. "However, that isn't unusual for your clan. The main hypothesis as to why that lies in the close ties your clan have with your nin-kin. The constant support and reassurance you give each other is said to help lessen the impact of psychologically traumatizing situations. Your clan also doesn't bottle things up like most shinobi do."

What a lie that is. Everyone in my clan knows that our strong psyches are an illusion and we are very good at keeping up that illusion. Maybe that is why it took so long for me to get caught.

Kiba is worrying like crazy and it would be surprising if he convinced team 8 that we needed back up. Or our brothers could have just decided to run off after us like idiots which is very likely. Shino would probably follow him and Hinata would tag along due to worrying over Naruto and Kurenai would have no choice but to follow after them. So either way team 8 could be on there way here as we speak. Which might be a good thing if we end up confronting Orochimaru again. Sasuke would be at risk in that situation and with what happened with Itachi Sasuke might start to contemplate the snake's offer. Which is something I promised Itachi I wouldn't let happen? Oh how wonderfully fucked up this world is.

"There," Tsunade says handing me some a spare shirt of Shizune's that is way too big for me and falls to my knees due to how short I am being a child. "No training, no fighting, no exceptions. If I hear of you violating any of those rules I will hunt you down. The injury on your back is still going to scar badly."

I just smile, "I am not too worried about it scaring. It will just mean that I have scars from two of seven of the seven legendary swords from Kiri. It even matches the one I got from Zabuza, kinda."

Tsunade sighs at my behaviour and I can tell that I am nerves. It is then that the door to the room bursts open as Akamaru and Kiba jump directly at me.

"Oww," I cry as Kiba crushes me in a hug. "my back is injured Kiba-nii."

"what he hell happened, Koko," Kiba says releasing me from his grip but keeping his hands on my shoulder. "how did you?"

"the seal had adverse side effects and Jiraya had to remove it. While I was recovering I ended up being confronted by Itachi and Fishface," I reply as Akamaru inspects his sister for injuries. "fish face didn't like me and I kind of made eye contact with the Uchiha."

My brother sighs, "why is it whenever you leave the damn village with your team you end up getting cut up by a rogue member of the seven legendary swordsmen."

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself," I say placing my forehead against my brothers. "it's not like it is fun. Hell, Samahade hurt more than that oversized kitchen knife did. By the way, why are you here."

My brother just gives me a look of 'really your that stupid and I sigh, "You know what I mean, Kiba, kinda."

"We were sent as a backup team," Shino says as he looks at one of the scales from Samahade that had been extracted from my back. Why, because Saskue sent word that Orochimaru had been lurking in the area. The village council decided that keeping Sasuke out of Orochimaru's hands was a priority."

"Makes sense, your team is one of the best at tracking that the village has to offer," I say wincing at the pain evening turning to face Shino causes. "Plus, Kiba and Akamaru basically have a built-in radar for finding Aōko and me with them being our twins."

Tsunade looks at me and Kiba again. It's no wonder she is the greatest mind in the field of medical ninjutsu. Even now her mind is contemplating the connection shared by twins. Then again people do tend to find it fascinating.

"Honestly with the amount of time our two teams end up spending with each other," my brother says.

"It might just be easier to merge them together." I finish.

" **but it is highly unlikely that would happen since having two smaller separate teams allows for more flexibility and our specialisations are too different.** " We finish together.

"That is incredibly unnerving," Jiraiya says entering the room as Aōko and Akamaru notice Tonton standing near the doorway and bound over to investigate which in turn frightens the pig causing the two pups to give chase. It is then that I notice Kiba staring at a corner of the room, his eyes dark and glazed over. My stomach sinks and I grab onto my brother's hand hoping that his spaciness isn't caused by what I think it is.

But as my skin meets his I see it for a moment and I realise that my fears might be true. With that I get up off the bed, ignoring the pain, and drag my brother outside and down a small path into the forest area nearby.

"Kiba," I say asking the question without really asking.

"I get why you space out so much now," Kiba says darkly as he grabs hold of my hands. I watch as his gaze travels around and stops on the figure of Catmask standing at the end of the pathway where we came from. "It is only whenever we are together that I understand it."

"You're picking it up from me," I say looking at my brothers 'ghost' at the opposite end of the path.

"Kumomaru appeared looking for you in the village," Kiba says. "That is when I understood for the first time. He says that I won't fully understand and that this is just because of an imbalance. It shouldn't last more than a month."

"It is better to sleep," I say pleading with my brother not to try and push it any further. "dreams are better than the nightmares you wake up to."

"I think your nightmare is worse than mine, Koko."

"Maybe but the meaning behind yours might be worse than mine, Kiba-nii."

"I don't know what it means Koko," Kiba says as we meet each other's eyes again.

"That is probably a good thing. If it is like mine than it is better to not look for the meaning."

"You need to rest, Koko," Kiba says leading me out of the forested area as we pass right by Catmask.

"The same could be said for you," I reply as me and my brother walk back into the building still hand in hand. Our footsteps in sync. "Your back is still badly injured from Hakus ice. You're supposed to be at home resting."

"I guess we will at least be able to work on recovering together then," Kiba says and I realise that his tone is strangely monotone.

I look over to the left to see Sasuke standing there obliviously creeped out by the two of us. Kiba is rarely seen without a smile or some sort of expression on his face and his voice is always loud. It is rare that anyone other than Aōko and me to see our brothers this quiet and subdued.

"Don't worry Sasuke," I say smiling and actually meaning it. "I'll be fine and Kiba just gets like this when he is sleepy."

"Either way you two are still acting creepy," Hinata blurts out from where she is sitting at the table. Since we had too many people to fit into a hotel room traveling with our group with Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura with us on top of the normal number for a team we ended up renting a small cottage-like building. It isn't very suprising that the land of tea would have places like this considering the number of tourists the place has. With Team 8 here as well the extra space was needed. Sasuke being the soul inherent of his clan's fortune was able to cover the costs. But Sasuke also revealed that Aōko's puppy dog eyes got the price lowered slightly.

Hinata realizing what she just said blushes and goes to apologize but is interrupted as both Akamaru and A ōko decide to ambush her and lick her face. The two have purposely been teaming up to cheer up the group due to the dark atmosphere. It is then that I hear an earth-shattering crash that might actually be from the earth-shattering based on the war cry with it that is a verbal tick of a certain girl with pink hair.

At least something good has happened. I can't help but laugh as Shino walks into the room with a very excited Sakura who is smiling as much as Naruto despite the dust, dirt, and sweat covering her and the tears in her clothing. Shino's insects give away just how terrified he is of the pink haired medical-nin who is smiling like a maniac beside him. Most likely Shino was the first to witness the superhuman strength that will one day be one of Sakura's trademarks.

"I am ready for my first lesson Tsunade-sensei," Sakura says with a smirk as the only female of the legendary sanin enters the room followed by Shizune and Jiraiya. Poor Tonton looks traumatized after 'playing' with the pups.

"You were working on figuring out that technique for months haven't you," My brother asks turning to Sakura.

Sakura smiles and I can hear Enid laughing for the first time.

" _Ah this is wonderful,_ " Enid says as her laughter dissolves into hysterics. " _most people regarded as completely useless. Well, they bashed just about everything about Naruto really. But honestly to think that a person we barely interacted with has changed so much from what they originally where is fascinating."_

I try not to let the laughter and comments disturb me as I smile at Sakura to show my happiness at her accomplishments. Catmask, however, seems less interested in me and more interested in the strange new person who can see him. I try to not let my eyes wander to the floor knowing what I will see if I do.

~o~

* * *

The resting place of the tentails body hides its face leaving the room even darker than usual as me and my brother lay fully awake in the middle of the night. Both of us are afraid of what we might see if we fall asleep. Since both our backs are injured we can't rest back to back like we usually so we are on our sides facing each other with Akamaru and Aōko curled up around each other between us. Neither of them are asleep as well and their eyes glow in the with Aōko's reflecting blue and Akamaru's yellow. Kiba's eyes have a slight glow due to the genetics in the clan that allows us to reflect light a little like our partners. His have a reddish tint to his. Kiba has always told me that mine have the same one but that it has a slightly purple tint due to the chakra I use to enhance my senses our of habit.

Naruto's eyes also glow slightly and so do Hinata's. Naruto's because of the nine tails Hinata's because of Bayakugan. Naruto's glow a slightly brighter blue and Hinata's just have a soft white glow to them. Both are hard to notice though since they aren't nearly as reflective as that of an animal.

The night isn't silent thankfully. Naruto has refused to stop training since his deadline to convince Tsunade to join us is approaching fast. Tsunade gave him more time this time since Sakura was also training to prove something to her. I am also glad to not be looking towards the end of the bed. I don't want to see the ground. I always wondered why my brother had a slight fear of that when we were five. I guess I know now.

My eyelids feel heavy, but I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid to.

~oOo~

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, I know that I am not allowed to train due to my injuries, but I wanted to ask you if that includes research," I ask approaching the woman as she sits drinking sake as Naruto practices. My brother refuses to go near her because of the strong smell of the alcohol. "I know it would be unwise for me to use chakra either."

"You can use your chakra again kid but no using it for practicing things like taijutsu. Sakura told me of the issue that you had with your chakra pathways before, but it seems like it solved itself when that seal was released from your head since it held back some of your chakra behind it which actually caused you to recover slower." Tsunade says as she takes a sip of sake. "I think having your brother around helped with that. I know that twins are capable of sharing chakra with each other easily. But regarding the research, it will depend on what you were looking to research."

I pull out the tied bundle of cloth out of my pocket and unwrap it I reveal the scales from Samahade that Tsunade extracted from my back, "these are what I wanted to research, Tsunade-sama."

"Why am I not surprised. From what Sakura tells me you take quite an interest in things that absorb and eat chakra," Tsunade says. "Some of the accomplishment she has listed off is quite impressive for someone your age. You are almost on par with Sakura."

"I can't take all the credit for the work," I say respectfully. "My brother and older sister have helped me out immensely with the research and development of all but one of my medical techniques and even then it was Hana-nee that started teaching me medical ninjutsu when I was five and showed interest."

"Your sister must be a good teacher to have produced excellent medical-nin like you and Sakura," Tsunade says and I realise that there is something off in her behaviour. She is much more content than she should be at this point in the story. But then I realise that with Naruto's dream to become Hokage reminding her of Dan and her brother and seeing me and my brother that she is probably drowning in memories from the past. That accompanied with the death of her old teacher and her confliction over what to do about Orochimaru Tsunade is probably glad to have the distraction of dealing with me and Sakura.

I look at Naruto as he continues to train relentlessly while Hinata and Sasuke spar nearby. "He has wanted to be Hokage since we were little. Part of it is because of how almost the entire village used to ostracise him because of the burden he carries sealed in the stomach. And yes I know about it. Everyone in our little squadron knows."

I watch as my Shino tries to help my brother and Shizune keep Akamaru and Aōko from chasing Tonton again. I can't help but smile at the usual ridiculousness of my packmates, "There is another thing that everyone in the rookie squadron knows about Naruto as well and that is that he will become Hokage one day. I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that dream becomes a reality for him. My own goal is set around it as well."

"What goal is that," Tsunade asks.

"I want to help Naruto and work by his side even once he achieves his dreams. When we graduated I announced that I would earn the position I think will best allow me to do that. To become the head of the Anbu black ops and I am determined to be the best damn leader of them that anyone has ever seen." I say with determination."

Tsunade scoffs slightly at my declaration, "Trust me, kid, you don't want to be apart of that stuff. It will break you."

"I know what that line of work entails," I say taping my ears. "I overhear things that are better left unmentioned. You'd be surprised about the things I know about. But if it is for the sake of my pack than I would let the darkness swallow me whole and never see the light again. As long as they are safe and happy."

A dark look of surprise flickers in Tsunade's eyes at my comment, "Go ahead and look at the scales all you want. Just don't do anything stupid and us a buddy system."

Tsunade waves me away and I rush off to find the one other person present with a good amount of knowledge on sentient, chakra eating things that have a symbiotic relationship with their partners.

* * *

Hello everyone I know it is quite rare for me to update twice in a month, however, I had an urge to Update early after seeing the wonderful fan arts by Queen Mo-Freakin posted on her DeviantArt account. This chapter was a heavy one and I hope you enjoyed it.

Next time one KnM: Researching in the calm of the storm


End file.
